Silverwing: Dawning Day
by AmazingWriteronWings
Summary: Ashley is back after two months of her last adventure with Shade and Marina. This time her new adventure is more epic than she could ever dream of when she helped Shade finding his dad that lead them to south saving the world and Goth has return for revenge on Shade but...what if she sees something different in him that can change their both life's forever? Shade/Marina REVISED!
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Way down South in the jungle through the city the four Mexican construction workers has just done digging using bobcat to dig right on time of the sun setting in the jungle. They sat on the edge back of truck drinking their beers enjoying their relaxing hearing exotic creatures living in the jungle.

"_Bueno chicos, nos habíamos hecho muy bien hoy. No hicimos_?" (Well boys, we had done well today, didn't we?) One worker asked in Spanish seeing his companion nodded drinking.

_Sí amigo, pronto este lugar será el nuevo edificio para el futuro mejor. Tenemos que profundizar un poco más para el cemento para mantener el edificio y el nuevo edificio será hasta la semana que viene en muy poco tiempo. Tres hurras! _(Yes friend, soon this place will be the new building for the better future. We need to dig a little deeper for the cement to hold the building and the new building will be up in next week in no time. Three cheers!) All the Mexican construction workers clang their can of beer on another laughing and yelling in Spanish and whooping drinking.

_Yo no cavar demasiado mis amigos. _(I wouldn't dig too far my friends.) The workers turned seeing their companion on the edge of truck drinking his beer looking puzzled and then suddenly they felt something rumble underneath them making them startled a little while the one laughed a little.

_"Cama Zotz se enfadará si alguien le molesta en el mundo subterráneo." _(Cama Zotz will be angry if anyone disturbs him in the underworld.) One workers replied drinking more his beer while the other workers look at him puzzled.

_"Cama Zotz?" _(Cama Zotz?) One worker asked in Spanish seeing the worker nodded finishing drinking his beer.

_"Si, el antiguo murciélago Dois, demonio maya, gobernante del inframundo. la gente dice que el futuro está cerca Cama Zotz reinará el supramundo tener su mundo subterráneo conectado comer el sol haciendo que el mundo vaya oscuridad por toda la eternidad." (_Yes, the ancient Mayan demon bat God, ruler of the underworld. People say when the future is near Cama Zotz will regin the overworld having his underworld connect eating the sun causing the world to go darkness for eternity_._) He answered darkly and scary in Spanish seeing some workers looking frighten but the worker laughed getting them scared as all the workers laughed along with him realizing he made a joke.

_"Te tengo buenas. Sí? Usted no debe ver sus caras! _(I got you good. Yes? You shouldn't see your faces!) He replied in Spanish laughing along as they didn't know the ground beneath them was cracking coming towards him slithering like a snake rumbling a little.

_"Oh amigo, tienes nosotros muy bien. Usted nos ha hecho pensamos que realmente cree que el antiguo mito absurdo_." (Oh friend, you got us real good. You made us thought you really believe that ancient myth nonsense.) One workers spoke Spanish calming his laughter and drink his beer as the young Mexican worker chuckle.

_"Ese mito es antigua. ¿Quién querría creer eso? Cama Zotz es sólo una figura de mito asustar a los niños para conseguir que se comporten. Eh, un idiota va a creer eso." _(That myth is ancient. Who would want to believe that? Cama Zotz is only a myth figure scaring kids to get them behave. Eh, an idiot will believe that.) The young Mexican workers chuckled drinking his beer but then suddenly they felt the ground rumble once more making him choke a little spitting out. All the workers glance around fast seeing everything shaken around them causing earthquake as they about to get off to find shelter yelling in Spanish to get moving. Then the crack beneath them crack opened cause them to scream as they quickly got off the truck fast seeing their truck plunged down in earth core. Then suddenly they felt the strong wind blowing towards the crack causing the workers to scream more as one workers grab the tree to prevent having his construction hat off.

_"Amigos! Coge el!" _(FRIENDS! GRAB ON!) He cried as the other worker grab his hand and the other did the same but the young worker didn't get the chance as he was dragged towards the crack as he digs his fingers on the ground preventing him having fear on his face.

"¡Ayúdame! (HELP ME!) He cried in Spanish as he was on the edge of the crack and then he grips the side trying to pull himself up. One worker saw a chain by the bob cat as he let go of the tree still hanging on the other workers. He grabs the chain desperately and flings it towards the young Mexican worker.

_"Coge la cadena de Milo!" _(GRAB THE CHAIN MILO!) The worker shouted as Milo grabs it without hesitate but suddenly he was sucked down screaming still grabbing the chain while the worker pulled with all his strength with the other workers did the same. All of them felt they were dragged along as they pulled until all of them were at the edge of the crack seeing the ground below them. The gasp in horrified hearing a deadly hissing sound seeing the chain going down in the darkness and they gasp more frighten seeing a bloody red eyes staring back at them having razor teeth shrieking loudly and deadly causing the all the workers body to shiver badly.

_"Es Cama Zotz!" (_IT'S CAMA ZOTZ!) One worker screams looking terrified as the others are. Todos vamos a morir! (WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!) The other worker shook his head and pull more making the others pull.

_"Tire de la cadena! Tire de la cadena! Obtenga Milo de ahí!" (_PULL THE CHAIN! PULL THE CHAIN! GET MILO OUT OF THERE!) All the workers pull with all their strength to get their friend back out but then suddenly the manage to pull the chain up but to their horrified the didn't see Milo but only broke acid dripping as the earthquake stops and the crack close up as if nothing had happened. All the workers breathed looking at one another having pale on their face seeing a broken chain with deadly acid. Then all of them scream feeling more terrified and ran away fast as they can away from this place screaming for help in Spanish. Deep below the center of the earth a massive creature with blood red eyes that the workers saw inhales twitching his giant ear and smile cruelly.

"FFoolllissh humansss. You will payy for the mock of mee when my dessinity will be complete." It hissed deadly smirking more showing his deadly razor teeth. The prophecccy will be fffullfillled and I will have my revenge for being trapped in that blasssted underworld. I WILL REIGN FOR ENTERITY!" The creature laughed evilly darkly that can make the devil laughed along making the ground shook a little from the surface.

**_Hey everyone like I say, I will do revised on Dawning day making it good as I know it's been good but I want to fix some grammar and change a little making it more exciting. I hope you like what I did for Prologue for this story as I thought it will be great for start for my revised of this story and did Spanish words for worker with goggle translate seeing what their saying making my beginning good. Stay tuned for the next chapter where the next one will be the same but fixing and changing a little! I don't own any Silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!_**


	2. Chapter 1 Returning Hibernaculum

_**Chapter 1 Returning Hibernaculum**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

I groaned as I enter my room after long day of high school. I fling my backpack on the chair and lay down on the bed. I shut my eyes listening to some winds outside my window for a second and glance at my nightstand and saw Silverwing book I got when my dad took me to Canada for my late eighteen birthday gift. I grab the book and flip through pages and looked at the cover. It's been two months since I have adventures with Shade and Marina reaching Hibernaculum before Goth and Throbb can reach there and I have given all the bats a freedom of choice to fly at day or night whatever they pleased. I smiled of that memories and feeling sad missing them. I walked over to my desk and grab my amulet necklace from my jewelry box and put it around my neck walking towards my mirror. I wear it most of times but I keep it in my room for safety not wanting to lose it and told my parents that I bought it with my birthday money keeping it secret knowing they won't believe me. I touched the necklace and sighed. Zephyr given me this necklace believing Nocturna made this for anyone whose heart is pure but It didn't activate since I use it to return home two months ago. I looked at the calendar across my room and it was February twenty three of winter as I begin having thoughts if Shade and the colony are awakening from their hibernating and wondering if I could go back and visit. I play my amulet looking myself at the mirror seeing my brown hair getting little longer and wavier wearing my orange shirt with my blue jeans seeing my scratch on my cheek from King Remus slapped and I told my family the branch scratches me while I was sleepwalking not having them worry about me. I heavy sighed and looked out my window seeing some snow on ground having memories of my amazing adventure.I didn't have any real excitement since I left for home having same boring life going high school and other stuff. _ I didn't have any real excitement since my adventure and I want to start a new fresh one_. I thought. I sat down on my bed still having my thoughts on my friends wanting to see them again. Suddenly I felt my neck beginning to warm and I saw my necklace glowing. I gasp and grin for I knew I can go see them again feeling my heart lifted with excitement. Before I can activate it I grab my black boots and my brown jacket to keep myself warm from winter. I breathed as I cling on my amulet and I felt the strong wind blowing around me making my eyes shut clinging on my amulet more and then within a second I felt the cold wind on my face as if I was outside already. I felt myself falling hard in the snow almost burying myself. I opened my eyes groaning rubbing my head shivering a little from the snow. _I really need to work on my teleporting and landing. _ I thought getting up and brush the snow off of me. I look at my surrounding and realized I gotten shrunk again by the look of giant trees. I looked down at myself and I still wore my clothing as I left my room smiling in relief not have my clothes be giant. I smiled excitedly going to see my friends after so long that I rushed in the woods for Hibernaculum but stopped suddenly hearing a familiar strumming sound and I glance up and saw Jacques sitting on the branch whistling while he strums his guitar. I smile a little couldn't help myself but I sing a little to surprise him. He stops and looks around while scratching his head with his wing. He shrugs and continues strumming and I continue to sing while he strums making him stop and looked around in annoyed. He finally looked down from his branch seeing me smile waving at him.

"Well I be gone! Ashley is that you?" He flew down from the branch and landed in front of me.

"Yes it's me Jacques, I thought while you were strumming I sing a little to surprise you." We both embrace for quick second due he has his guitar on his back.

"Yeah that was very good surprise and I recognize that beautiful voice anywhere. Welcome back Ashley!" I giggled happily and look around.

"Where's Sam?" I asked while Jacques shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know where he is but he told me he will be back later from what he's doing." He replied unsure. I sighed and glance out in the woods.

"Can you tell me where the Hibernaculum is? I want to see Shade and the rest of the colony if their awake from hibernating." Jacques grins his beak and grab my arm with his wing.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to hibernaculum and find out! All the silverwings will be very happy to see you again." Before we make our way we heard the bloody murder scream and saw Sam running towards us with fear on his face towards us. His tail accidently got caught on the branch and he tried to pulls it out desperately and clawing on ground.

"Hey hey dude, what's going on?" He asked worried rushing up to him.

"HE'S GONNA EAT ME!" Sam screamed at his face while I glance up and saw giant bat flying towards us with hunger on his face. I gasp as I tried to help Sam getting out from his trap and we manage to get him out but the giant bat was quick enough that he pounce Sam while looking at him grinning hungrily. Sam wimped and place his both hands together praying. I was just about to charge at him but then I heard familiar laugh and glance realizing it was Throbb laughing while he lets go Sam standing up. Sam places his heart with his hand trying to steady himself glaring at him.

"Why do you always do that? I hate it when you do that!" Sam snapped while Throbb continues to laugh.

"Oh it never gets old and you have to admit that was funny. It's fun to chase you around and you make it so hilarious." He laughed wiping his tears off from laughing hard as I smiled feeling happy to see both of them again.

"Throbb! Sam!" The both glance at me and they were surprised seeing me.

"Senorita!" I rushed to Throbb and hug him while he wrapped his wings around me chuckling. "You haven't changed since you left. It's great to see you." He smiled while I giggle.

"It's great to see you too, but were you on your way to south?" I asked. He heavy sighed and let go our embrace.

"I tried to gain my strength for south but Brutus's owls never help me over the past weeks hunting fish since you were gone and the ices were forming making it impossible to hunt." He answered while I glance at him puzzled and stern a little.

"Wha.." Then Sam rushed to me giving me bear hug making me grunt before I could say anything.

"Ashley! It's so great to see you! Where have you been? I knew you were going to come back! I knew it, I knew it, and I knew it! "He was squeezing me so hard that I almost felt my ribs crashing my lungs.

"Sam it's great to see you too but... I can't breathe!" I gasp. He lets go of me while I gasp for air.

"Sorry. It's just been long time since you left." He apologized.

"It's been two months." Jacques corrected him. I breathed getting some air in as I glance at Throbb.

"Why isn't Brutus helping you get home, I thought he kept his words." I said making sure of myself. I realized Throbb wings were little frostbite and he almost lost some weight as he nodded.

"I know, I thought he did too but he said something about meeting with King Boreal and it's been doing it since you left." He explained. I didn't know the owls have their own king but maybe I did. I need to reread Sunwing to refresh my memories.

"So you know what the meeting's about?" Throbb shook his head.

"Nobody knows, Orestes just told us his father needs to have a meeting with the King." He shrugs his shoulders. I sighed and glance out of the woods.

"Do you know any silverwings are awake from their hibernating?" I asked changing the subject seeing him shrug.

"I don't know senorita but we can find out if they are. I was busy keeping myself warm and hunting some bugs to stay alive." He replied with a little hint disgust. I smiled while looking out feeling my heart beating with joy.

"Then let's go then. When we get there; I'm going have some talking to do with Brutus." Sam and Jacques rushed by us smiling.

"Well don't just stand here like statue and let's get a move on!" Sam scurries up a tree while Jacques flies as Throbb bends down for me to get on his back. I climb on his back and cling his mane like I did with Goth on my last adventure. Throbb took off in the sky with a grunt and we soared in the sky for Hibernaculum. I really miss flying on my last adventure and it felt amazing like always feeling amazing breeze through my hair. I look down at the river were flying above and have my thoughts on Goth. I remember he was blinded by the sun and Shade's echolocation and was hit the waterfall carrying him to the deep. He tries to drown Shade but I dove at them saving Shade. I remember reaching my hands out to him and he looked surprised of seeing me helping him seeing pain in his dark green eyes cause me to feel puzzled as always. Then I remember the ice came crashing in making me back away with Shade and that was the last time I saw Goth.

"Throbb, do you have any chance finding your brother in law?" I asked wanting to know. He sighed shook his head.

"I haven't seen him since he crashed in the waterfall. I still think he's alive out there. A waterfall can't kill him easily. If he survives the lighting he can survive the waterfall." He replied as I sighed and looked ahead. I remember some pine tree we passed by and the two mountains covered in snow. I smiled a little remembering on my last adventure with Shade and Marina. It's been long time since I left home. _Do they remember me? They have to. _I was in my deep thought that I didn't see Jacques flying by us smiling his beak making me gasp in startled.

"Excited to see the colonies again?" I sighed smiling.

"You have no idea but I'm little nervous." I replied seeing him puzzle.

"Why are you nervous?" He asked.

"Well, what if they don't remember me? What if they forget who I am?" Jacques laughed as I glance at him feeling little worried.

"Ashley, how could they possibly forget you? You helped them gain rights of their freedom's choice and it's been spreading out in the north and all the bats are not afraid to go out daylights anymore."

"Amigos were here!" I glance ahead and saw the water fall with small cave attached with the branch hanging above as I remember. I smiled excitedly as Throbb landed me by the lake.

"You should wait here in case if their still sleeping. You don't want to disturb them." I nodded rubbing my arms a little.

"I understand. I'll wait here admiring the waterfall and the trees waiting for the icicles to break." I sat down while Throbb chuckles. He and Jacques flew up to the hibernaculum while I waited. I use the twig to trace the snow to entertain myself. I really hope the colonies remember me after my last adventure. I couldn't believe it's been two months since I left but to me it's been long time. Suddenly I heard faint whispers and died slowly as I gasp looking around trying to find someone but I was alone. It was saying something like, its warning me something. I shivered a little feeling creep out and then I saw three male bats flying out of the cave and swopping down. I knew it was Throbb and right beside him was Mercury the scout. The third one I couldn't figure out who it is and I don't remember seeing him. As I adjust my eyes as the three got closer my eyes lit feeling my heart beating with joy that I couldn't help myself but stood up waving.

"SHADE!"

_**Author's Note: How was that one of fixing and adding. I hope you like where this is going. My OC is finally reunited with her old friend and now she will meet the others in the next chapters but, the faint whisper is warning her something knowing it can't be good. Stay tuned for the next chapter of fixing and adding! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC aka me. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	3. Chapter 2 Reunited and Terrible News

_**Chapter 2 Reunited and Terrible News**_

When the three of them landed Shade has gotten little taller almost to my side and his fur was little darker but other than that he looks the same as I left for home. He glances at me breathing and I caught a glimpse of tear in his eyes.

"Ashley." I smiled and rushed to him embracing him while he hugs me tightly as I buried my face in his yellow mane smelling his familiar pine scent.

"I miss you buddy." I whisper feeling my tears run down my face. He sighed and let go of me.

"Wow, look at you. You've gotten little taller. " He laughed.

"You're not bad yourself." He replied. I smiled as Mercury places his hand on my shoulder.

"It's good to have you back." I smiled and touched his hand.

"Is all the silverwings awaken?" I asked with hint of hope and I breathed seeing him nodded.

"Some of them are still sleeping but few others are awake when they heard the news you're here." Mercury replied while I felt a little guilt disturbing them.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake all of you, I just want to..." Shade laughed.

"You don't have to apologize. It really great for you to come and the others want to see you as well." I smiled and looked at hibernaculum.

"Well let's go then. I want to see how others are doing." I spoke feeling so excited. Mercury chuckled as Shade grabs my hands with his feet and all of us soared in the hibernaculum to see the other silverwings. When we went inside the cave the memories of Shade, Marina, and I first reach Hibernaculum came to me and it hasn't changed when I left. I smiled excitedly as we enter in deeper cave feeling my heart pounding hard as we went deeper in cave. I glance up and saw silverwings still sleeping with males and females with their child in their wings while I listen to the waterfall running above the cave and outside between cave and it stills, feels amazing hearing it. Shade landed me on the ground and landed by me while Throbb and Mercury landed. Shade and I glance around to see if anyone is awake and I tried to find some familiar face. Then I saw Chinook with his dad and the female bat with them which I'm guessing that's Chinook's mom. She has green fur with light green mane matches her hair that has short bangs between her head. Chinook has gotten a little muscular and his fur has gotten darker almost like Hector. I saw Chinook muttered and opened his eyes yawning smacking his lips. When he adjust his eyes and saw me with Shade his expression became shock and happy while he grins.

"Mom dad, wake up! Ashley's back!" His both parents yawned and opened their eyes yawning. Hector beamed as he saw me while his wife looked amazed seeing me. Chinook swooped down from his roost and hug me while I was lifted spinning around.

"Ashley, I can't believe you came back!" I laughed feeling happily and getting little dizzy embracing him and Throbb went over and place his hand on his shoulder stopping him laughing.

"Whoa whoa, take an easy amigo. You don't want her to get sick after she came all this way." Chinook put me down and all the silverwings slowly waking up and saw me and they all beamed and flew down from their roost and flying around and some of them landed shaking my hand telling me thanks for their freedom while others patted my shoulder saying I was brave for them.

"Ashley!" I turned and saw Marina with Ariel with smile on their faces. Marina's fur was lighter and thicker than other silverwings due that she's the brightwing and she still has her silver band on her right arm glittering as I remember. I smiled back as Marina flew over to me and embrace me.

"Marina, it great to see you as well." I laughed as Ariel flew towards us and embrace me. She hasn't much changed since I left but she gotten a little grey fur on her.

"Welcome back." She greeted as I smiled returning my embrace.

"You guys have no idea of how happy I am seeing all of you."

"As all of us as well are happy you arrived back." I turned and saw Frieda standing smiling her wrinkle cheeks with her eyes gleam happily. I smiled while she came to me and we embrace.

"Welcome back Ashley."

"Did you get home alright?" Marina asked. I nodded breaking our embrace and glance at her.

"Yes I did and everything was back to normal."

"How come you decided to come back?" Chinook asked curious walking towards us while I shrug my shoulder.

"I haven't had really much excitement since I left for home." Sam and Jacques came in while Jacques dropped Sam by me and landed by him.

"I wanted to start new adventure and want to see all of you again." I added while Shade places his hand on my shoulder.

"You didn't have any adventure while you're at home? Why you don't have any excitement since you return home?" Sam asked as I sighed softly.

"Oh you know; work, high school, nothing much going on and every day is same." I answered shrugging my shoulder. He tisks crossing his arm.

"Heh no wonder you don't have any excitement having sounding boring and by the way what's high school?" I laughed and explained a little about school and how we humans learn some stuff to help us in our future. Sam and the others looked interested after I finished telling them and the female green bat of Hector's wife swopped down in front of us with amazed look on her face.

"So this must be a human my husband was talking about that gives all bats freedom of right choice." Hector flew down by his wife and took her hand.

"Ashley, I want you to meet my beautiful wife; Isis." He introduces smiles loving at his wife while I bow a little.

"It's an honor to meet you mamm." I replied smiling. Shade smiled while he places his hand on my shoulder.

"Since you awaken us what do you want to do?" I beamed knowing what I want to do.

"Everything!" I laughed smiling. Shade laughed and grabs my hands with his feet and took off while Marina and Chinook flew with us. I overheard Isis saying about be back in fifty minutes so she can groom him while Chinook groaned in embarrassed making me giggle. We went out in daylight and fly around in the blue sky laughing passing through white fluffy clouds. I smiled and dangle my feet in the air pretending to walk on clouds. Chinook flew through the clouds making look like a cloud angel but it's in bat form. Marina went through the clouds and twirl around making the clouds spiral around her in the air. I heard sigh softly and look up and saw Shade smile a little while watching Marina twirl. I look down smiling knowing Shade getting a little crush on her. Then Chinook flew by her and twirl his thumb claw on the clouds making Marina blush a little while flapping making Shade huffed that sounds like jealous to me. He flew by us and circling around us with smile on his face trying to be cool but didn't know where he's going and crashed in the clouds coming out with a beard and a hat making him look like Santa Claus. Shade, Marina and I laughed while Chinook shook the clouds off of him looking embarrassed. All four of us went up above the waterfall where Shade, Goth and the rest fought on the ice. I use my boot heel to skim the water making look like I'm skiing on the water. I did a little trick on my heel and kick the water almost splash Shade.

"Hey, take a easy. Will ya?" I giggled a little while Shade smiles shaking his head to get the water out. All four of us went in the woods and explore through trees seeing snow dripping on ground while the sun shines making the snow glittered. I glance and saw Marina flying by us.

"Just like old times huh Ash?" I beamed.

"Yeah like old times." I replied and then realized Chinook was nowhere and wasn't with us. "Um does anyone know where Chinook is?" All three of us glance around looking for him until the pile of snow hit Shade making him yelp and made both of us fall to the ground while I yelled and we both tumble on the ground. Shade groaned and shake the snow off of him and we both heard laughing from the tree and saw Chinook smiling at us standing on the branch.

"Chinook!" Both of us yelled in annoyed while Chinook laughed and Marina laughed along as well. He flew down at us while Shade gives him a scowl.

"What did you do that for?" Chinook shrugs his shoulder.

"Come on Shade, lite up. I was just having fun." Marina agreed with him as she flew by him.

"Yeah guys he was just having fun." Chinook smirked while Marina didn't see when she was close to him and being sneaky he nuzzled her making her giggled while I rolled my eyes and I heard Shade growled silently clinging his claws while they did that. He is jealous alright and I need to do something fast before it gets ugly I looked down at the snow and quietly pick up a snow and made it to the snowball without them seeing smirking mischievous. I quietly went behind them and wink at Shade who expression changed to smirk of my plan. I sneak back a little and made my aim and whistle softly getting them attention. Chinook and Marina broke apart and Chinook glance at me puzzled and with a flash I threw my snowball at him smashing his face and he was taken by surprised and almost falls. All three of us laughed while Chinook wipe some snow off his face glaring at me while I smile innocently while crossing my arm.

"Payback! Now were even steven." I declared while Chinook smirked and grab a snow and made it to snowball.

"We're not even steven, yet." With that he threw his snowball but I dodge while his snowball hit the tree.

"Miss me! Miss me!" I taunted blew my raspberry. Chinook pick up another snowball and was about to aim at me but then Shade threw his snowball at him making his snowball fall. I laughed while Chinook glares at Shade who was smiling. Then Marina threw her snowball at him and laughed and all four of us started a snow fight while Marina and I battle against Shade and Chinook. All of us laughed and having fun throwing snowball at one another trying to see which gender win.

"Come on guys is that all the best you can do?" I laughed. "You can do better than that!" Shade and Chinook threw their snowball at us and we both dodged but Shade's snowball got me. I grab the snowball and threw at him while getting him back.

"BULL EYES!" I shouted laughing and then Sam and Jacques came over seeing us having snowball fight.

"Hey can we join? I love snowball fight and I'm the master of it!" Sam beamed as I nodded throwing my snowball.

"Alright but you need to pick side to be on!" I replied but Sam and Jacques shook their head seeing Sam smirking.

"We don't pick sides, we have our own team." He answered making a snowball and then he throws it at my face cause me to stumble. I bush my snow off my face and glare at them still smiling grabbing handful snow ball.

"So that what you want to play? Well IT'S ON NOW!" I threw my snowball at him but he dodged and threw a snowball at me but I dodged quickly and it got Shade. Soon after all of us on our own as we throw snowball on another laughing not knowing who's winning not caring. Then Throbb came swooping down making us stop looking at us puzzled seeing us having snowball in our hands.

"What are you amigo's…" Without warning the snowball wham at his face hard making him fall in the snow as I turned and saw Sam beamed

"Awesome, a bonus point hitting the new comers and this one was taken by surprise." Sam and Jacques laughed and did high five and down low and did secret hand shake while all of us laugh.

"WHO DID THAT!?" We heard Throbb snarled making Sam and Jacques stop dead having worried on their face as if they wet themselves by that tone. We all looked seeing Throbb having his eyebrow rises with scowl on his face tapping his claws on ground while he has some snow on his head waiting for his answer. Sam quickly went behind Jacques having innocents look.

"IIt was him." He answered smiling pointed at him making his eyes lit up. "Hey!" He snapped as I giggle seeing Throbb sighed softly shaking a little getting some snow off of him. Suddenly we heard a screech above us and I saw Orestes with Brutus flying. I wave my arm out to get their attention and Orestes notices and swopped down while his father followed. Orestes landed as I rushed to him with smile on my face feeling so happy to see him.

"Orestes!" I jump up and embrace his neck while he holds me in his wings laughing.

"Ashley! I can't believe you're here. It's great to see you again." He beamed his beak while Brutus landed by his son and I caught a glimpse of worried and happy mixing as Orestes put me down.

"Brutus, it's good to see you as well, still ordering around I presume?" I joked smiling while Brutus chuckled.

"It's good to see you two Ashley but I need all of you to get inside now." All seven of us were puzzled of what he was talking about but he told us he'll explain later as all of us reach in hibernaculum. Marina took my hands with her feet and all of us soared in the sky and went inside the hibernaculum as Sam took Jacques feet following us. As we reach inside Marina landed me on the ground while the rest landed. My friends and I turned to see what Brutus needed to tell us.

"Yes, there something I need to tell you, we'll all of you of the news." He spoke glancing all the silverwings having guilty look. He then glance at me and took a deep breath.

"You shouldn't have come back." He answered. I looked at him puzzled as my friends did and all the silverwings mumble of questioning. Frieda and Hector flew down and landed by me with considered.

"General Brutus, why do you not want her to come back?" Frieda asked. He sighed while Orestes looked at us worried.

"Ever since you helped gain the bats freedom our King Boreal doesn't want to do anything of gaining freedom of bats choice. He believes the treaty must never be broken and wants the bats banished to the darkness as always. When he heard the news of the bat's freedom he has his owls hunting the bats that are flying daylight punishing them to death." He answered as all of us gasp while all the silverwings murmured softly with worried looking at one another. "I tried to tell him about your thoughts on rights but he refused to listen you rights as he blames you for trying to help bats gain freedom." I was stunned when he told us this terrible news and I thought all of this was done. I felt Shade's hand on mine and give it a squeeze as he did on my last adventure making me feel calm of my worriedness. I looked at him and he has soft expression and smiles a little. I smile back a little while Throbb came by us.

"Well, did you tell about me and my brother in law murdering birds and the beast, does he believe that?" Brutus nodded.

"Yes I did but he doesn't care. He stills believe the bats didn't choose side as he doesn't believe the silverwings did choose side." He added and then he turned to me.

"The reason why you shouldn't come is King Boreal send his owl soldiers out searching for you and wants you to be killed." All of us gasp while I covered my mouth feeling horrified and scared. Hector rushed by my side while I shut my eyes couldn't believe what I just heard feeling more scared.

"You can't be serious? She didn't do anything wrong." Hector retorted while he holds me making sure I didn't faint. Brutus shook his head sadly.

"The king want you to be dead after what you did and he also blame your kinds of kidnapping his daughter Princess Athena and some his owl soldiers." He also added while I look puzzled of why he's blaming us for kidnapping his daughter.

"But why he's blaming us?" I asked feeling more scared and angry mixing of that King blaming me and my kinds for kidnapping his daughter and my refused my believes of bats rights of freedom. _That king is blinder and deafer than General Brutus himself._ I thought.

"I don't know but we heard rumors all bats and owls disappearing without a trace. They fly in the night but never come back in dawn. His daughter had been missing for past weeks after she flew in the night with his soldiers and never came back." He explained turning his body to the entrance.

"You must leave tomorrow now; the king and his soldiers are coming here tomorrow night to ask some questions for Silverwings elders." He ordered while he and Orestes walked out of the cave.

"But Brutus there's has to be another way." I protest knowing there has to be but Brutus shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Ashley, but there's no other way." With that he flew off while Orestes looked at me sadly and then he took off after his father. I felt my legs weak couldn't believe what just happen and almost fall on my knee but Shade grab me preventing me. So that's why Brutus didn't have his soldiers to help Throbb gaining his energy. Those were King Boreal soldiers not his. I turned to Frieda with worry and fear on my face.

"Frieda, what do we do?" I asked hoping she has an idea. She heavy sighed and closes her eyes.

"I don't know but we need to find a place for you to be safe until your name is clear and our roost safety. The counselor of elders will now meet to discuss of our safety and her's." All elders flew out of their roost and flew the hole above the cave where their meeting will be held. I have my head down after the elders left for the meeting not knowing if I should be scared or angry. I felt Shade's hands on my shoulder while Marina flew by me.

"Don't worry Ash, Frieda will find a place for you to be safe." I shook my head glancing at them worry.

"No that's not it. I put all of you in danger and I don't want all of you be killed. It's all happening again as it was before." I felt my tears coming while Shade wrapped his wings and pull me to his chest embracing me.

"Come on all of us should rest and get some asleep." Chinook and Marina nodded and flew up to their roost while Throbb roosted above with the Silverwings as Sam and Jacques flew out of hibernaculum for their rest. Shade let go of me and glance at me with soft expression.

"Everything is going to be okay. I won't let his owls come and kill you. I won't let that happen." I smile a little at my guardian angel and hug him last time.

"I know, I believe you." He sighed and flew up and roost with Ariel leaving me. I lie down and use my jacket as my blanket to keep myself warm while I use my both arms as my pillow. I silently pray to God to help me believe nothing bad is going to happen and keep us safe. I looked up the cave roof thinking where I should go for safety. I heavy sighed feeling my heart heavy knowing there no other places to be safe rolling to my side. The owls are everywhere and I remember when Shade looked at the sun for the first time the owl appeared out of nowhere and tried to kill us. I yawned softly and fell asleep thinking and hoping Frieda and elders decided what I should do.

_**Author's Note: How was that one of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going and I change a little thinking it will be funny if Throbb was involved and got smacked by the snowball and it was based on Balto with the bears doing snowball fighting. This can't be good; the king wants my OC to be dead of what she did last two months! Stay tuned for the next chapter coming to your way! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	4. Chapter 3 Voices in the Cave

_**Chapter 3 Voices in the Cave**_

_**Third's Person POV**_

The mouse was scurrying along the ground trying to get away from its predator feeling its heart pounding hard with terror. The predator flies from tree to trees with a flash grinning hungrily of founding its food at last in this dead winter. Then the mouse needs to stop to catch its breath and glances around looking scared. When it realized and think it lost the predator that it sighed in relief and cleaned himself with his paws. He then sniffs and has fear comes back to him and he started to make run but the claws appeared out of nowhere and snatch the mouse in its claws while the mouse squeaked in pain and shock. The predator picks up the mouse by its tail while the mouse squeaks and struggle trying to get out its deadly grip and turned and saw Goth looking at him hungrily smirking with his dark green eyes glowing. The mouse gives him pleading eyes not wanting him to eat it and spare its life. He chuckled darkly while he lifted the helpless mouse above him.

"I need some energy to get down south and I'm lucky to find one that can ease my hunger for now." He replied smoothly and with that he drops the mouse in his wanting mouth and chews it getting all the meat off the mouse. A second later he pulled out bones from his mouth and threw it on the ground while he licks his lips. He heavy sighed getting hungrier about a minute and that mouse didn't satisfy his hunger. He cannot find any food here in this winter due to all animals hibernating and the food he can only find were bugs which disgusts him. He shivered from the cold and took off in the sky beginning to find shelter to keep himself warm from cold. He hissed in pain as he flap his wings from the icicles he crashed in and crashed in the water fall almost drown. He doesn't know where his brother in law is after he fell in the icy lake making his body turning into ice stiff not caring a little while he flew on. He remembers how Shade blinded him by his echolocation and the sun mixing making him impossible to see where he's going crashing through icicles. He also remembers a human girl name Ashley that Shade befriended with after she saves him from that trap and helps them reach hibernaculum. She was the most beautiful creature he ever saw when he escaped from his prison with his brother in law and he senses she was different from other humans he encounters that captured him. His heart beats fast every time he thinks and glances into her beautiful blue eyes and her smile and laugh always catch his breath making himself thinking he was speaking to an angel falling from heaven. He remembers her reaching her hands out to him after she saves the runt trying to help him while there in cold dark water not understanding why she's helping him after what he did making her avoiding him. He finally manages to found a cave by the tree stump and flew inside without hesitate and found the cave warm reminds him of his beloved home and he went deeper in the cave feeling more warmth on his fur wanting to feel warmth from the cold. When he felt warm enough he roosted on the cave roof feeling worn out wrapping his wings around himself. He remembers he tried to propose to her as his mate to be his princess and soon his queen when they return to his jungle but she always refused and he sees fire in her eyes every time he brings that out. He growled softly thinking about her and Shade being together and he mostly thought when Shade told her to run to safety she refused not wanting to leave his side making him growled more while he wrapped his wings tightly wanting his revenge on that runt for his humiliation and taking his princess away as he vowed since last two months. He huffed and shut his eyes letting his sleep come to him letting his body rest.

"Gothh..." His eyes snapped opened in startled after a couple minutes of sleeping and glances around the cave to see if someone is here but it's only him and him alone. He huffed and shut his eyes wrapping his wings tighter not want to be involved wanting to sleep in peace.

"Gothh..." The slithering voice spoke again while his eyes snapped opened growling.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Goth threatens trying to sound brave feeling his body tremble a little.

"You don't know who I am?" A voice purred making Goth body shivered. His eyes were huge figuring out knowing who's talking to him. He didn't say a word breathing heavily.

"Say it!" the voice snarled.

"Cama Zotz?" he breathed.

"Gooodd, you know. Do you want to have revenge on the puny runt that humiliated you?" Goth snarled in response.

"More than I could ever want." Zotz chuckled darkly that can make the monsters cower in fear not wanting to speak to him.

"You can have revenge of that runt but first let the humans capture you." Goth was puzzled of his master ordered.

"But my Lord, there our enemies, they slave me and mock you of believing your just a myth." He retorted but Zotz hiss deadly cause him to swallow making his vein turned to ice silencing letting his master continue speaking. "Then I want you to take thiss special human with you to your beloved jungle." Then a voice changed to familiar voice he knew.

"Goth." It was Ashley's voice making his heart stop beating.

"Goth."

"Ashley?" He glances around the cave thinking she's really here.

"Goth, I want to come with you." Her voice pleaded sounding so sweet in his ear. He sighed closing his eyes wanting to hear her beautiful voice more.

"Yesss, you know her. Goood." Zots voice return ominously. "I want her to come with you to your jungle. There something that she holdsss the power of the prophecy I need to fulfill my destiny." He replied while Goth breathed.

"But master, she's been gone for two months." He protests remembering he tries searching for her but she's nowhere to be found but he remembers she was home after he overheard them saying feeling his heart torn a little.

"She's here and you will find her soon after the humans captures you." Zots snarled smoothly making Goth swallowed but felt little delight hearing the news Ashley returns.

"But she's stubborn my lord. I've tried to convince her to come with me but she refused." He retorted and then suddenly he felt his heart being tearing making him screamed in pain almost losing his roost. Then he felt his throat being choked and he cling his throat.

"YOU DARE TO PROTEST MY ORDERING?!" Zotz roared making the cave shook a little and then the hieroglyphics were painted with black out of nowhere seeing jaguar and feathery serpent and two unblinking eyes he remembers swirling around him with flash making his head feel overwhelm of memories of his home but there were painting fast as if Zotz was in his anger mood and impatient. Goth gasp trying to shook his head but his neck felt stiff while the painted swirl around him as if his master was really chocking him and then the painting stop letting the hieroglyphics disappeared. "Convince her more to come with you." He spoke calming while Goth felt his throat loosen its pressure as he gasps for air.

"But what if she still refused?" Goth gasps.

"THEN MAKE HER COME!" Zotz roared with hint of impatiently. "Are you my most loyal servant serves me well all your life?"

"Yyes master." Goth replied trembling.

"Then do my bidding, and then you will be the new king for your colony." He spoke calming once more as Goth felt puzzled of his master last sentence. He was about to ask his master what he means but then he felt the warm air suck out of the cave and all were silence as it was before not hearing his master voice anymore. He blinked thinking the conservation wall all a dream and all the questions buzz in his head wanting some answers. He felt his body worn out once more as he sighed and drifted off to sleep again and he dream he was back home to his warm jungle hunting with his species under the sun warmth and he also dreamed of Ashley in the jungle dancing in the sun wearing white dress and seeing her hair glittering in the sun making her more beautiful like an angel seeing her smiling and hearing her sweet laugh in his ears. Then his dream changed holding Shade in his claws watching him struggle to get free for a second smirking finally have his revenge. He was about to ripe his heart our but then his dream quickly changed him, Shade and Ashley in the icy lake while she saved him. She looks at Shade and at him having her own thoughts and then she reaches her hand out for him trying to help him. He looked into her eyes and heard her saying let me help you in his head. He almost reach his hand out to her but then suddenly a huge ice crashing in the water above him making him dragged down in dark abyss away from her still reaching her hand out letting his world go dark and cold. He woke up with a start breathing heavily shivering wrapping his wings tighter missing the warmth Zotz has given him. He rubbed his eyes with his claws and yawned showing his sharp teeth. He doesn't know how long he slept in the cave as he felt he slept eternity. He opened his wings out and realized he wasn't in pain anymore. He glances at them and finds his wings were healed completely and his body also was healed leaving his band well-polished. He breathed feeling shock as he continues looking at his healed body. He smiles and chuckled darkly thanking his god for his healing and wonders if he bless him for making Ashley his wife seeing his heart desire for her. He flew out of the cave feeling warm and full in his stomach feeling stronger than ever as he laughed evilly as he continues flying in the sky getting revenge on Shade for his humiliation and vow to make Ashley his bride one way or another when he force her to come with him to his beloved jungle.

_**Author's Note: How was that one for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going and this chapter is mostly based on the book and I added a little from the book trying to make this chapter good. My OC and her friends are in deep trouble not knowing Goth is alive wanting his revenge! Stay tuned for the next chapter of fixing and adding! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	5. Journey through Dark Deadly Winter

_**Chapter 4 Journey through Dark Deadly Winter**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

I twist and turn a little hearing faint voices warning me something about danger as I breathed wanting them to stop feeling afraid still sleeping. Then I felt someone shook me gently and my eyes opened a little seeing Shade shaking my arm gently.

"Ashley, wake up." Shade hissed. I rubbed my eyes a little and saw his horror face as I felt puzzled.

"Wha..?" He puts his hand on my mouth.

"Shhh!" He hissed more. "Follow me quickly." He grabs my hand and we both rushed towards the outside cave. It was middle of the night and I didn't understand what's going on as I glance up seeing no silverwings roosting hibernating. I put on my brown jacket as Shade sniffs outside and growled softly.

"Shade, what's going on?" I asked feeling scared and cold as he shushed me.

"There here." He replied as he glances down. I quietly went to his side and looked at where he's glancing at. My eyes went huge as I saw owls on the ground and the silverwings were roosting on the tree while Frieda and Hector were on ground talking to Brutus and beside him was a huge snowy owl which I'm guessing that's King Boreal their speaking with. He feathers were pure white with creamy mane and has magnificent silver running along his neck towards his mane and has small black dots around his wings inside and out with white fur on his talons. His eyes were round dark golden yellow with black pupil with silver curved beak covered with his white moustache made him look more serious and commanding than Brutus. He looks amazing in my opinion thinking snowy owls are one of the beautiful owls but I cannot stay longer admiring his beauty when he and his owls are hunting me down.

"Shade, I thought Brutus said he going to come tomorrow night." I hissed. He shook his head.

"I thought so too but apparently their king was impatient and want to come here early." He grabs my hands with his feet as we quietly went down in the woods without the owls seeing us. As Shade landed me I saw Throbb, Marina, Sam, and Jacques waiting for us.

"Good you here safe." Throbb whisper as he grabs my hand.

"What's going on?" I hissed.

"Shh! Frieda's plan is while she speaking to the king we'll going to take you to safety without the king or his owls seeing you." He hissed as all of us quietly ran on the ground passing the owls but then I overheard King Boreal saying something about disappearing. I stop dead and quietly peek from the bush seeing King Boreal speaking with Frieda. I felt Marina tugged my arm.

"Ashley come on! This is our chance." She hissed still tugging my arm.

"Wait! I want to hear what their saying." I protest trying to listen. Shade flew over by us and all three of us listen to what their saying keeping quiet.

"Your majesty I have informed you that the girl you're looking for is not here. She still at her home where she belongs." We heard Frieda spoke. "She has nothing to do with kidnapping your daughter or the other night creatures." We head the king huffed as he puffed his feather.

"Yes, but her kinds did. I hear rumors of humans are known as sirens luring them away from the forest disappearing all owls and bats, especially your kind." Shade eyes lit up as he heard saying about silverwings. I turned to him knowing what he's thinking.

"Shade, do you think your father had got kidnapped?" I whispered. Shade was in his own thoughts not answering my question as we continue to listen his saying.

"That's impossible! How can humans lure the creatures away from the forests?" We heard Hector retorted and then Sam rushed over to us while were listening with worried.

"Guys what's taking you so long?" Marina covered his mouth and shushed him.

"Yes only they have some magic hidden under they use to lure the bats and owls to their death grip not letting them fly again in the night." He shook his head. "These creatures disgust me. Not only her kind kidnaps the night creatures but she broke the ancient treaty of banishing your kind to darkness for not taking sides."

"But these silverwings took sides of fighting off the wolves and giant bats." Brutus retorted trying to stand up for them.

"Silence! Are you my General or their lawyer?" He demand making Brutus huffed and glances down while Orestes glances at his father. Then we both heard the sniffing sound and saw Sam nose twitched.

"Guys, I think I'm going to sneeze." He wimp while his nose keeps twitching.

"Hold your breath!" I hissed desperately but he winched and covered his nose wimping.

"Ah ah ah AH…" I rushed over and use my two fingers on his nose to stop sneezing. He sighed as I let go his nose and wipe my fingers on my jeans.

"Thanks." He sighed and I smiled a little.

"I know she's here somewhere because this is the place where she only knows." King Boreal spoke as he spread his wings out. "We'll be back another night and you better gives us the truth from your tongue." All three of us sighed in relief watching him going to take off with his soldiers.

"AHHCHOO!" Sam sneezed suddenly making me startled tripping and falling out of my hiding grabbing Shade as we both tumble out of our hiding as Shade landed me. Frieda and Hector have horror on their face while King Boreal glares at us putting his wings down and then at the silverwings.

"You lying rodents! Your trying to protect her not letting my guards put her to justice." Marina glares at Sam who smiles innocently.

"Bless me." He squeaked shrugging his shoulder.

"GUARDS! ARRESTS ALL THE SILVERWING AND EXTERMINATE THE GIRL!" He boomed as all the owls took off capturing all silverwings while the sliverwings screamed and fly around trying to get away from their talons. The two owls charged at me getting their talons ready to slice me but Shade use his echoprojection on them making wolf image come out and attack them while the owls screech in startled and fly away. His image disappeared while Frieda and Hector flew towards us.

"We have to leave immediately!" Frieda spoke to us but I shook my head.

"We have to help them!" I protest and then the owl came charging at us with their talons showing squawking but was stopped by Brutus crashing it pinning him down with his talons.

"GENERAL BRUTUS!" King Boreal gasps not believing his general betraying watching him struggle to make the owl stay put.

"ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" He ordered as Orestes and Ariel flew towards us and Orestes bends down.

"Come on, get on!" Orestes cried and I climb on his back without hesitate as I saw Chinook and Isis flew towards us dodging their talons. All of us took off in the sky in the woods while the owl begins chasing us and I cling on Orestes mane as we zoom passed the woods trying to ditch the owls. The owl was so close to us that he was above us getting ready to use his talons to grab me as I scream. Suddenly Throbb shows up crashing in him and bites his neck hard making the owl screech in pain and was dropped in the snow lifeless with blood coming out a little. Orestes and I breathed as Throbb flew by us smiling.

"You're welcome." Orestes glares at him making Throbb look puzzled.

"What?" He asked not knowing what he did wrong. He huffed as all of us continue flying away from hibernaculum through the forest. I buried my face in Orestes mane not wanting to hear screaming behind us as I felt my tears coming. I glance up and looked at Frieda.

"Frieda we have to go back and save them." She shook her head.

"There's nothing we can do for now." I shook my head

"No! There has to be a way! We can't leave them behind!" I cried. "It's all my fault." Shade flew by us as I say those words.

"It's not your fault, that King is blinder and deafer as a mole not thinking clearly of rights from wrong. "He replied having scowl look a little while I nodded wanting to believe him. I heavy sighed feeling my heart sank as I buried my face in Orestes mane and cried softly.

_**Third's Person POV**_

Goth begins hearing the flying machine coming close as he waited for the humans to capture him again. He crossed his arm feeling his heart pounding wanting to leave from his roost away from the humans. But he must follow his master ordered as he rubbed his hand on his throat remembering Zotz chocking him for protesting him and not following his order. He glances up and saw the human head pop out of the flying machine with something in his hand aiming at him. He closes his eyes as he heard the trigger pulled and he hissed in pain feeling the dart on his back making him fall from his roost and he use his wings to fly on the ground gently. His sense wants to take the dart off and fly away but he kept his master's words as he begin to feel drowsily as he fall on his stomach groaning in pain. He heard footsteps walking towards him and he saw shapes and shadows as the hand grab him pulling him up while he hears faint voices speaking.

"Curse almighty Zotz." He moaned as he black out in the human hands.

_**Ashley's POV**_

All nine of us continue to fly in the woods getting away from the King Boreal and his owls. I sigh softly still feeling betrayed of leaving all the silverwings behind being held by that horrible King. _How could he be so heartless and doesn't think what is right? _ I thought still have my face on Orestes mane trying to keep myself warm from the cold. The winter has gotten pretty nasty as the strong wind blew us hard making it impossible to fly straight as the snowflakes blowing crazy on our faces as I shivered more trying to cover myself with Orestes mane to keep myself warm. Shade notices me freezing and flew by us.

"Ashley do you want us to stop until the storm dies down?" I nodded feeling my teeth chattered answering his question. He flew over to others telling everyone we need to find shelter and roost there until the storm is calm. It wasn't long until we heard a familiar whistle and saw Jacques and Sam waving us behind the tree hole that is hollow for all of us to rest there. As all of us went inside I got off Orestes still feeling cold as I wrapped my arms around myself sitting down knowing my jacket isn't helping enough to keep me warm. Throbb, Chinook, Marina, Ariel, Frieda, and Chinook went up to roost while Orestes stands by the tree wall already asleep. I gasp softly in startled feeling Shade wrapping his wings around me pulling me to his chest and I tried to pull away.

"Shade, you don't have to do this. You can roost with others, I'll be fine." I felt his wings wrapped tighter and kept pulling me as we both lay down on the dead leaves.

"Ashley, quit being stubborn. You'll freeze and you need something warm to stay alive." I sighed as I bury my face in his yellow mane silently pray to God to help us get through and help me not worry. I peek at Marina and realized Chinook was scooting closer to her and I heard Shade growled softly.

"Shade?" He glances at me waiting for my answer. "I think Marina will choose you as her mate." I smiled as he huffed.

"What makes you think she'll choose me? We're just friends and I'm not strong, handsome and charming as Chinook." He replied but I shook my head a little.

"Yeah he has all that but you know Marina more than Chinook and you with us on our last adventure reaching Hibernaculum." I explained remembering the last adventure we had. He chuckled quietly as I smiled softly snuggling up to him closing my eyes.

"Night Shade." I yawned.

"Night Ash." I rested my head on his mane and fell asleep keeping myself warm. I slowly opened my eyes and realized the storm died not feeling strong wind blowing crazy. I yawned softly and glance around seeing all bats still sleeping roosting but I realized Frieda wasn't roosting. I quietly pushed Shade's wings apart and went out of his wings. He wrapped his wings around himself still sleeping as he sniffs mumbling something as I smiled a little knowing he's dreaming. I glance around for Frieda until I saw her standing by the entrance. I walked up by her and saw her glance out to where we left and heavy sighed. I knew she was thinking about the silverwings back at hibernaculum and all of them were arrested by King Boreal for not telling him they have me. I heavy sighed and glance out.

"Frieda, I'm so sorry I put you and the silverwings in danger. I didn't mean for all of this to happen." I glance down feeling so ashamed as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Ashley you don't need to blame yourself. All the times the nature takes over without us realizing." Frieda spoke still glancing out.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at her.

"What I mean is all of this just happens without us knowing." She turned to me.

"We never knew King Boreal was planning his owls to ambush the bats going out in days and hunting you. " I sighed deeply rubbing my arms together knowing she's right and theirs is a good reason for it.

"Yeah I guess my God has plans and your Goddess does also..."

"Quiet." Frieda's ears perked up and glance around. I looked around seeing what she's hearing.

"Frieda was is it?" I asked seeing her ears twitch a little.

"Do you hear that?" She whispers. I tried to listen but all I can hear was silence and gentle winds.

"I don't, hear anything." I replied unsure as she walks inside while I follow.

"Wake the others. We must move on immediately." She suddenly groaned and went to her knees placing her hand on her chest.

"Frieda." I bend down and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She replied smiling her winkle. I sighed and walked to Shade who was still sleeping.

"Shade, time to get up." I gently shook him as he yawned opening his eyes. I smiled.

"Good evening." He yawned more rubbing his eyes.

"Evening." He replied. Frieda and wake the rest up and Frieda told them what she heard.

"I hear voices in the distance. All bats speaking to each other, sounding happily and delight." She announced as Jacques perk his head up.

"Wait, I think we know what you're talking about." Jacques spoke while Sam went by him.

"Yeah I think there's a human city not too far away. We go there to perform our show all the time and get some delicious popcorn and pretzels." Sam licks his lips rubbing his stomach while Jacques rolled his eyes of Sam likeness of food.

"We sometimes hear voices in buildings while we walk around and sometimes we saw some bats and owls flying towards the building."

"Do you see any silverwings?" Shade asked as Sam and Jacques shook their heads unsure of themselves.

"Eh maybe, we can't tell while we're walking in evenings. We don't have any night visions." Sam spoke pointed at his eyes.

"Then my father must be in that building." Shade smiles while Ariel place her hand on her shoulder.

"We don't know if he there or not." Ariel spoke while Shade looks at her smiling.

"Then we'll find out when we get there. Can you show us the way?" He asked. Sam and Jacques nodded.

"Alright let's get going." Chinook replied.

"Yeah and maybe I might find some food there. I'm getting a little hungry." I added feeling my stomach rumbling feeling hungry.

"HOLD IT!" All of us glance at Throbb while he flew towards us.

"Hold everything! We are not going to the human building." He declared crossing his arms.

"Throbb, why not?" I asked sounding pouty while he glares at me knowing the answer right from his mouth.

"Why not? Why not?" He repeated as if I just asked him simple and dumb question. "Simple; humans capture you, locking you inside the building, and testing you like rats." He answered using his claws as numbers. I completely forgot Throbb has experience with Goth when they capture them and lock them in the false jungle having second thought.

"Well maybe bats aren't inside the building." I suggested. He huffed.

"Come on Throbb, we just going to see where the voices coming from and maybe they can help us." Marina pleaded but Throbb shook his head.

"The answer is still no." Throbb spoke still refusing crossing his arms. I glare at him but then I smiled while climbing on Orestes back having a plan.

"Okay then all of us can go to the city and you can stay here and freeze your wings off or you come with us and protect us from the other owls." Throbb glance at me as if I just asked him a trick question. He looks at the others and his wings in his own thoughts. He heavy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright I come with you, but I warned you." I beamed as Orestes and the others flew out of the hollow tree while Sam scurries from tree to trees. We followed Jacques as he given us direction towards the city. A minute later I saw lights in the distance and heard car sounds and sirens going on. Then I hear voices that sound cheerful and joyful like what Frieda said.

"Guys, do you hear that?" I asked seeing Shade nodded smiling.

"I hear it now." Orestes replied as we made our way towards the voices. We flew over the city building as it reminds me on my last adventures where we meet Zephyr at the Cathedral. I sighed missing that old blind bat hoping I can see him again while I'm on my adventure. We gotten close to the building the voices was growing stronger as we landed on the roof that has skylight glasses and a chimney where smokes coming out of it. Sam and Jacques joined us while Jacques landed Sam before landed by us. We looked at our surroundings and Throbb sniffs around.

"This doesn't smell right." He muttered while we continue to look around. Shade flew over and realized there's two holes of the buildings one is big and the other one is small for owls and bats. I walked by him and peek inside.

"You think this is it?" I asked while Shade shrugs.

"Maybe." He uses his echolocation and we saw tunnel leading to the building. All the others came by to see what we're looking at. All of them were amazed of the hole while Orestes studies the larger hole. "Well I guess we go in." Shade suggested as he was about to go in but was stopped by Throbb's wing.

"Wait a second. This doesn't seem right." He blocked the whole still sniff around as Sam sighed in annoyed coming up by him.

"Ah you worry too much." He wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Let take a few steps inside the hole and if it makes you feel uncomfortable you'll just fly out. Easy peasy." He begins to push Throbb inside the hole but Throbb use his hands and feet to grab the entrance preventing him having worried look on his face.

"I'm feeling uncomfortable right now." He snapped while Sam tries to push him in.

"Ah you not in the hole yet." He finally manages to push him in while Throbb yells while he tumbles inside as Sam peek his head in.

"Are you still alive?" Sam asked. We hear Throbb groaned in response. He turned to us and smiled.

"See? Nothing bad happens. It's all good." Throbb peeks his head out of the hole and growled at Sam making him flinch a little. He was just about to say something but suddenly we heard screech that sounds like an owl. All of us turned and glance at Orestes thinking it was him.

"That wasn't me." Orestes shook his head glancing out in the sky. "THAT WAS THEM!" All of us looked and saw owls coming right at us.

"AHH! LET'S GET INSIDE NOW!" Jacques cried as he zoom pass Throbb inside the tunnel while Orestes flew inside the other tunnel telling us he'll meet them on the other side. I ran inside passing Throbb while the others quickly followed me. All of us finally manage to get inside as the owl crashed the small hole and it tries to get us with his talons. It gives up finally and made a screech as he flew out into the sky as all of us were breathing heavily hearing our hearts pounding.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked breaking the silence. Some of them nodded and said yeah and I'm good. Then we heard voices again and the sound was so close that it's like there are under us. I walked deeper inside the tunnel and it was very dark cannot see anything. I stomp a little as the tunnel vibrate around us.

"Okay, I guess there's no turning back and see what this tunnel leads us." I suggested while Throbb shook his head.

"I don't believe this is good idea senorita, I believe we should head back and ignored the voices." I smiled trying to not have him worry.

"Throbb, everything is okay." I spoke as I walked through the tunnel. Sam walked up to Throbb and places his hand on his shoulder.

"She's right, quit your worrying and have a little adventure. Didn't you forget you're a vicious bat from the jungle that can kill owls in a second?" Throbb eyes lit up as if he forgot the mention of who he really is.

"I guess I completely forget that after I promised Brutus I would not kill anymore birds and the beasts up North." He chuckles while he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. I walked more inside the tunnel and the voices were getting closer and closer cause my body to shiver a little as I turn a little while walking seeing them still standing.

"Come on guys I think it's safe to come through… Ahhh!" I didn't know the hole was in front of me as I fall down in the dark tunnel.

"ASHLEY!" I heard all of them screamed as I saw Sam and the rest look down.

"GUYS! HELP!" I screamed as I plunge down deeper in the tunnel. Shade flew down and tries to grab me while the others followed him.

"ASHLEY! TAKE MY FOOT!" He cried and I tried to reach his foot but then I saw a light below me and felt something warm on my skin as if it was summer already. I screamed as I flew out of the tunnel and landed something soft while Shade flew by me. Sam flies off from the whole yelling and tumbles the ground by me groaning. All the bats and Jacques flew out of the hole and landed by us.

"Ashley, are you alright?" Shade panted as I nodded smiling.

"Yeah I'm alright." I got up while Sam rubbed his head with his hand.

"Oh my head. I'm starting to get little jealous of my cousin being a flying squirrel." Chinook and Marina flew by us as all of us looked at our surrounding and were stunned.

"Guys, where are we?" Chinook breathed.

_**Author's Note: How was that one of Fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going as they are now in the strange place away from King Boreal that is mostly based on the book. Stay tuned for the next chapter of fixing and adding! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	6. Chapter 5 Paradise!

_**Chapter 5 Paradise!? **_

_**Orestes POV**_

I flew inside my hole as my other friends flew in their hole after we almost got attacked by King Boreal's guards. I hope they make it alive and I promised them I can meet them on the other side. As I flew deeper in the tunnel I begin to have thoughts on my dad couldn't believe he sacrifice himself to save Ashley and her friends. I should've stay and help him save the silverwings but I didn't have a choice but help Ashley get away from the guards. _I hope the king is not doing something harsh on my father._ I thought as I continue to fly through the tunnel. Then I heard voices up ahead and saw a light at the end of the tunnel. I smiled my beak thinking I will meet them soon. As I flew out of the tunnel I was astonished as I looked at my surrounding seeing everything was in summer and all the plants are everywhere with trees growing from ground. I flew on the branch and dug my talons to see if it's real or not. It was real alright hearing my talons breaking the bark a little. I couldn't believe this, a real forest inside the building? _I gotta find my friends and tell them this. They won't believe this! _I flew down on the ground and looked around.

"Shade, Ashley, Marina, Chinook?" I called but I only hear bugs sounds. Then I heard heavy wings flapping made me startled as I looked around more.

"Anybody?" I gulp nervously. Then I saw shadow flew passed making me squawk and back a little.

"Uh whoever you are, III come in peace!" I spoke trying to sound not threatened and brave. A shadow was over me and I glance and have shock on my face. Right in front of me was the most beautiful female owl flying towards me gracefully. She was a snowy owl with white feather and little creamy mane with black dots all over her feather with silver curved beak. Her blue green eyes were the ones that took my breath away finding them stunning beautiful like one of the northern lights colors touching the sky. I was stunned feeling my heart beating a mile an hour just looking at her smiling my beak a little. _Wow! She's She's beautiful! _I thought dreamily. _ Why would this beautiful owl be in this false jungle, she like, like an angel. Wow she looks more beautiful coming up close, very close! _ I realized she's flying to close to me and before I can blink she crashed to me and she hovered over me while her talon on my throat glaring at me.

"Who are you? What is your business here? How do you get in? Is there a way out?" She demanded while she pinning me down making me losing my breath. I tried to say something but her talon was on my throat and all I came out was mumbling and coughing.

"What?" She asked and I felt her talon losing my throat a little.

"You're standing on my throat." I manage to choke out and she realized and picks her talon up. I coughed as I got up while she gives me glare still.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" She asked suspiciously. I clear my throat and glance at her.

"I'm uh Orestes and I uh just flew here with my friends." I tried to speak but I felt lump in my throat and my tongue tied together looking at her beautiful eyes seeing her tip her head a little.

"Oh did the other owls come with you?" She asked more having hint of hope.

"Well, not exactly..." She huffed and took off.

"Hey wait!" I called as I flew off following her and manage to catch up to her. "Um you haven't told me your name." I flew over by her and I saw her smirk her beak making me lose my flying.

"Well you have to know me, all the owls know who I am." I still give her puzzled look and she heavy sighed in annoyed.

"I'm Princess Athena, daughter of King Boreal." She replied rolling her eyes. _A princess!? _ I crashed in the tree not knowing where I am going. She giggled as she flew away while I groaned and shook my head. I spread my wings out and continue to follow her. I finally manage to catch her up as she landed on the branch and I landed by her seeing her studying on the ground below us. _I can't believe I'm falling for a princess of her father arresting the silverwings and my father. _ I kept staring at her as she continue the study feeling my heart pounding I couldn't barley breathe. She then turned to me realizing I was looking at her.

"What?" She asked not liking me staring at her.

"Oh uh, I um..." _Come on Orestes say something! Say anything! Your General Brutus son for Phinoex sake, speak up! _ She kept looking at me waited for her answer as she tips her head. I swallowed a little.

"Uh where are your guards?" I manage to choke out. She heavy sighed and glances out.

"Gone. My soldiers were taken by humans." She spoke softly. I was surprised of her being alone with no one guarding her.

"Are you alone?" I asked. She laughs.

"No, there some owls here keeping me company and treated me royalty and respect." She replied.

"Do you know where the humans taken your guards?" I asked more wanting to know. She shook her head.

"Nobody knows but rumors say when humans capture you this will be the last place you will ever see." She heavy sighed. "I don't understand why humans have to be so cruel." I never believe humans can be that bad and Ashley is one of the human that isn't bad that I believe as I smile my beak a little.

"Hey humans are not that bad. I have a friend that is a human." I replied making her head turn fast at me.

"You have a human friend?!" She looked shock as I nodded.

"Yeah, her name is Ashley. She's one of the humans that cares more and believes what's right from wrong." I replied. She glances at me for a second and she huffed and flew off leaving me puzzled. _Did I say something wrong? _ I thought as I flew after her.

"You can't trust a human." She spoke while I manage to catch up. "Their dangerous and our enemies and they don't know the word mercy." She warned as I shook my head.

"Hey that human I have a friend understands and know the word mercy." I retorted trying to stand up for Ashley. "You need to meet her and get to know her. She's really a great person." She heavy sighed as she flew down to where the other owls are and I followed her.

_**Ashley's POV**_

All nine of us continue to stare our surrounding. It's like the winter just passed away like hourglass or there is never winter here as I glance up and saw the skylight with some snow covered. _So were inside the building. _ I thought still feeling astonished. All of us saw some bugs flying around and there some dandelion on the ground. I pick one up and it felt real on my finger. I blew the seeds out and all the seeds floated in the distance making me smile a little while Chinook flew over to the leaf and poke his claw through it.

"It's feels so real." He beamed.

"My word." Frieda breathed with her old eyes twinkling.

"Where are we?" Shade asked. I looked around dropping the dandelion stem shrugging my shoulder.

"I don't know, but I think were inside the building in false forest." I replied and then I heard Throbb breathing heavily as all of us glance and he has fear look on his face backing away a little.

"This is not happening! This is not happening!" He cried as he flew around trying to find an exit until he saw a hole we got in and he flew quickly towards it but the hole was shut before he can make it.

"NO!" He shouted and tries to slice the door with his claws but his claws weren't sharp enough to slice through the metal door.

"NOT AGAIN NOT AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO EAT MORE SCWANY MICE AND GO BACK IN THE DARK!" He cried as he panted letting his claws slice down making me flinch and shiver. He tuned and his face was replaced to anger looking at Sam making him swallowed nervously. He flew over to us still giving cold dead glare at him and I had to admit; I have never seen him that angry since I dump paint bucket on him. Sam chuckled nervously as Jacques back a little.

"Do you know what happens in my county when creatures don't listen to the princes?" He asked smirking with a hint of growling making Sam swallow more.

"Eh, no what?" Sam manages to ask as Throbb facial change to scowl.

"Here, let me DEMONSTRATE YOU!" He raises his claws while Sam screamed and ran while Throbb flew chasing him. Sam scurries along the tree and branch while Throbb tries to grab him with his claws.

"Look Throbb! Ccan we work this out?! You don't have to find food in the winter and you have a nice place to roost from the winter keeping you warm and toasEEEK!" He jumps from branch to branch and scurries down the tree with Throbb still chasing him growling.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SAM! WHEN I GET YOU I'LL RIPE YOU INTO SHREADS AND GASH YOUR HEART OUT AND EAT IT!" Sam went behind Ariel while Throbb tries to push her away to get to him. He growled something in Spanish that I can't figure out what he's saying trying to get to him and then Ariel just had enough that she slaps him and grabs his mane.

"STOP IT! This is not his fault and look we're just need to find someone that knows this place and have this mess straighten out." She strict letting go of him while Throbb looked surprised of her attitude.

"But we don't know where we are. There's no one around here to help." Marina looks around shrugging his shoulder. Suddenly we heard squeaking sound above us and all of us looked up and saw bunch of bats staring at us. All the bats were Greywings, Greenwings, Brightwings, and some are Silverwings and I realized some of them are wearing bands and the others are not. All of us glance around seeing all bats appeared one by one with amazed look and friendly saying welcome and new guest and I saw the hoary bat flying towards us with warm welcome expression. She was middle aged old but not as old as Frieda with molted grey fur with pale white hair matches her short pointed beard and has light brown creamy mane with silver streak along her chest and back. I realized she has the silver band on her left arm and her eyes are black with white freckle making her gaze fiercely penetrating looking like good leader. She landed in front of us with warm smile.

"Greeting bats and other friends." She greeted looking at Sam, Jacques and me but she was astonish when she saw me. "I am Arcadia the leader of this colony, welcome to paradise. Make yourself at home." She bowed respectfully as Sam walks up smiling.

"Why thank you sir…"

"I'm a female." She snapped. Sam was taken by shock having his eyes lit up.

"Ouch." Jacques whisper as I giggle a little as Frieda came up nod her head smiling of her gratitude.

"Thank you I'm Frieda silverwing, we've come from Hibernaculum, last night journey from the east." She replied looking at us.

"Well your journey ends here all thanks to your human friend." She pointed at me smiling while I felt puzzled.

"Who me?" I asked pointed myself. She nodded.

"You." She replied walking towards me. "Please tell me your name so everyone can hear you."

"I'm Ashley." I replied still unsure as she places her arm around my shoulder still smiling.

"We're so glad all of you arrived. Come, there so much I need to show you." All of us followed her while all the bats above still looking down at us.

"How many bats are here?" I asked looking at the bats we're passing by.

"Over thousands or more from different colonies." She replied while were walking. "All bats come from different places finding a place to be safe away from troubles they have been through. Your kinds have built this perfect place for us to feel safe and home. The leaves never dies, the water remains unfrozen with forever warm summer nights. All the bugs you can eat never go wasted." She explained while all of us were amazed except for Throbb rolled his eyes as if he had been hearing it billions of time looking around.

"Do you have any chance knowing Cassiel Silverwing, is he here?" Shade asked with hope in his eyes.

"We're not sure but we shall see." She glances up at other bats.

"Is Cassiel Silverwing here?" She called. All the bats begin calling his name loudly trying to find Cassiel. The name begins faded not hearing Cassiel answer his call as Shade heavy sighed while I place my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Shade." He touched my hand with his and smiled a little. Ariel sighed closing her eyes. Arcadia nodded her head sighing a little.

"We are so grateful of your kinds helping us ease our worries and fulfill Nocturna's promise." She spoke glancing at me smiling.

"Hold up, I thought Ashley already did that. She brought bats right to make choices to go out at night or at day." Marina spoke walking by us.

"She did? Is it true?" Acarida breathed as her eyes twinkled looking at me.

"Yes it's true I helped gain bats freedom when they choose side but King Boreal ignored my thoughts on freedom." I answered while Acarida huffed.

"That old king is a fool not knowing what is right from wrong wanting to keep the treaty same wanting us banished to the darkness." She growled softly and then we heard someone growling as we turn and saw Chinook place his hand on his stomach smiling sheepish.

"Um sorry to interrupt but by any chance we can go hunt. I'm starving here." Chinook spoke while rubbing his stomach. Acarida laughed.

"Why of course, you're free to eat. There's enough for everyone." She replied placing her hand out while Chinook smiles. The silverwings flew out to go hunting while Frieda, Hector, Throbb, and I stay.

"So is there a way out?" Throbb asked breaking the silence. She glances at him for a second and laugh.

"Oh don't be absurd. Why would you want to leave this paradise? There's no turning back." He was struck by her words as if four words struck him breathed.

"No it can't be, there has to be way out." He protested but she just shook her head smiling.

"Oh no you can't leave all of this paradise behind surely..."

"Look lady, I have been this place before and this isn't paradise. This is death trap!" He snapped making all the bats gasp and muttered with anger on their face. I went by him and smile a little.

"Um what he meant is he and his brother in law has already been this place before and he gotten sick of being here." I answered while he huffed. "Really, is there any exist for us to go if we want to leave?" She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Ashley but there's no way out. We come in and never leave." Throbb growled softly and I caught a glimpse of tears in his eyes. Before I can say anything he took off fast in the forest.

"Throbb wait!" I cried but he ignored me as I watch him sadly leaving us alone. I heavy sighed as Frieda place her hand on her shoulder.

"Leave him be. He needs to be alone right now." Acarida walked to us with smile acting like everything is okay and nothing had happened.

"Come child let me show you and your other friends where all of you can eat. Surely you must be hungry and the bugs aren't on your menu." I shook my head made sick face. She laughs and shows me where the raspberries and blueberries are. When we got there Frieda, Acarida and Hector flew off with the other to hunt some bugs. I silently pray to God to bless this food and help me not worry and help us make it through. I begin eating the berries slowly while thinking looking around as Sam and Jacques begin munching down their berries. This place was beautiful and warm and thought the people did a good job but one thing that question stuck me; why my kinds built this and have all the bats come in without permission. This doesn't seem right. _ I'm going to find Throbb, he been here before and probably know why the humans capture them. _I thought while went over and drink the river. As I finished drinking I told Sam and Jacque going to search for Throbb and tell them I'll be back as I got up and begin searching for him. Then a Silverwing shows up making me yell in startled seeing he has blue fur with light blue mane and has purple hair matches his bushy beard.

"Cassiel?" I asked hoping. He chuckled.

"Sorry I'm not Cassiel but name's Icarus." He greeted.

"Oh sorry, I thought you might be Shade's father." I replied smiling as he smiled back.

"Well I want to thank you again for trying to help us gain freedom." He spoke grab my hand and shook it.

"You're very welcome." I laughed as he let go my hand.

"Arcadia sends me a message to you if there's anything you want us to do to make yourself at home let us know." I nodded.

"Thank you and this is one thing I need."

"What is it?" Icarus asked.

"Can you tell me where a giant bat our friend is?" he nodded.

"Yes he just flew that way towards the glass window, come I'll take you there." He grabs my hands with his feet as we both made our way towards where he spotted Throbb. He landed me on the branch and I thank him for his help.

"Oh uh I think this belongs to you." He added handed me my dagger from my last adventure." I grab my dagger and glance at him.

"How did you find this?" I asked.

"I found it during my flying night scouting and I found this knife thinking it might belong to a human so I keep it until I can find a human that can handle this weapon. " He spoke shrugging his shoulder as I nodded as he took off in the forest. I looked up looking for him until I finally manage to find him roosting looking at the glass where at the other side was the science stuff people use and everything is white as if this is a doctor's office. I climb up to second branch were Throbb was roosting above me. I walked up to him and he still has the pain and sorrow in his eyes as if his hope just died of freedom.

"Throbb? Throbb?" I asked wanting to hear him.

"Hey Ashley." He sighed not taking his eyes off the glass. I sighed and sat down letting my legs dangle studying my dagger.

"Throbb I'm sorry we can't leave for you to go home." I replied sadly.

"Ah it's not your fault." He heavy sighed. "I just hope this day I can leave this wasteland and go south seeing my beautiful wife again and seeing my kids again."

"How many kids do you have?" I asked curious.

"I have two kids, one boy and girl." He replied smiling remembering his kids.

"So that makes Goth an uncle to your kids?" I asked. He shrugs his shoulder.

"Yeah he is." He sighed. "I just hope my brother is alive so we can go back to our jungle and go back the way it is."

"How come you care for him after what he does in your life?" I asked not understanding as he chuckled softly.

"Ah my brother can be cruel and heartless but he isn't all that bad. He's just using his cunning to survive this land and he have a little good spirit in him but he never shows it believing it shows him weak to our god and our colony." He rolled his eyes as he said that.

"Really?" I asked. Before I can ask more we heard the door on the other glass opened and saw three people coming out. I gasp and hid in the leaves. I don't want the humans to see me in tiny afraid they might test me to see if I'm kind of alien from another planet. Throbb flew out of his roost and landed by me watching what my kinds are doing. All three of them were in their lab coats and one is a woman in thirties or forties with tan skin with auburn hair tied in a ponytail writing on a notepad while the other males speaking to one another. One in his fifties that is white with short blonde hair talking with another man in his forties or fifties that has white skin also and was gangly with short black hair with untidy black beard with moustache and has one eyes seem half closed as if he has lack of sleep. I heard Throbb growled softly while he clings on me.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"It's him." He growled pointed at the black haired man.

"What?" I asked puzzled as he growled more.

"He's the human that capture my brother and me, banded us and took us away from our home to be their prisoned." I looked at him in shocked but we continue to listen what their saying.

"Tina I'm sure you have nothing to worry about these bats and owls, the bomb will be off as they are almost to the ground." The black haired man replied smiling while the blonde one nodded. The woman named Tina heavy sighed and glances out at the glass looking. _ A bomb? What? _I thought. I scooted closer on branch without them seeing me to listen better.

"Do you think their strong enough to carry a disk or wait for another year to get them stronger?" The blonde one asked while the black haired on scratches his beard.

"Yes Robert, there are old enough to carry the disk." The black haired man spoke while he made his way.

"But Vincent, there are some bats are newborn and want to be with their mother." Tina protest but the guy name Vincent rolled his eyes in annoyed.

"Then put some sleeping gas on them. They just animals and can replace another newborn whatever they want and forget their old ones." I was shocked by his cruel thoughts on the newborns but I continue to listen.

"If I can make a question; why are we doing this getting all the owls and bats here and put disk on them?" Robert asked while Vincent gleamed while reaching his lab pocket.

"This is what we on a quest for." He got out something gold on his fingers that look like some coin while Tina and Robert looked at it with amazed.

"You must promise you never tell anyone where I found this but I believe there's a legend…" I accidently broke a twig on the branch making a sound and the three people looked at the glass while I scooted back quickly as Throbb grab me covering me in his wings to hide me in case if they can see me through the bush. I grab Throbb's neck as he spread his wings out and flew down without them seeing us away from the glass and hid behind the bush.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would they want to have bats and owls carrying to disk and have they bombed it?" I asked while Throbb shrugs.

"I don't know senortia what your kinds are doing but I think I saw that coin before."

"What do you mean...?" Suddenly I smell something funky and sweet making me drowsily.

"Throbb do you smell something?" I asked feeling sleeping seeing him sniffs and shook his head.

"Yeah I smell a little, hey are you okay?" He asked realized I'm getting little sleepy. I nodded smiling feeling woozy.

"Yeah, I just go and take little a snooze..." I fall on my knee.

"Senorita!" I heard Throbb gasp as he grabs my arm looking at me. I felt my world going to get dark as I yawned and then the shut my eyes and let the sleep come to me.

_**Throbb's POV**_

I watched as Ashley fell asleep in my arms seeing her sigh and breathed peacefully made me smile a little. She looks peaceful when she sleeps like that. I being to sniff around and the smell was getting stronger but we vampruym don't have any affected on that smell not strong enough to knock us out. I carried Ashley under the bush to hide her from other humans that are going to come out soon. I covered her with leaves to have her blend in hoping the human can be fooled by her camouflage. I quietly sneak out and flew out seeing all other bats getting sleepy and fall on the ground not moving. I roosted on the branch and saw humans wearing their lab coats with white helmet with small rectangle shape for them to see and white gloves carrying a net and a cage for them to put them in. I watch sadly as the humans grab the sleeping bats and put them in their cage. I need to have them not seeing me and take me back to where Goth and I were before. I looked around to find something that can be my exist and I realized theirs an entrance to air vent above the roof. I smiled chuckling. _That old bat had lied to me of not finding a way out. _ I thought and without them seeing me I quietly flew above the entrance and use my claws to open the entrance. I manage to get it opened a little and I squeeze myself inside the air vent. _When I get back home, I need to lay off a few more pounds. _I thought as I manage to get in and I accidently let out a squeak sound making the humans stop and glance up. I hid away from the entrance breathing heavily. I peek and saw the humans shrugged their shoulder and continue their work to my surprised not seeing a hole I made. I sighed in relief and looked at both ways for me to go as I looked down and saw Shade, Marina, Chinook and the other silverwings sleeping. _I promised I come back to get all of you out when I find a way out._ I promised as I flew through the air vent finding a way out.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming your way seeing why the humans are taking them! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	7. Chapter 6 Finding a way out

_**Chapter 6 Finding a way out**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

Dream

"_Ashlley." My eyes snapped opened hearing that dark voice breathing heavily. I got up and glance around._

"_Shade? Marina? Frieda?" I called trying to find them but I hear a dark chuckle made my heart shake with fear as I look around more. I looked up and realized the sun is black with purple aura surrounding causing solar eclipse. I heard dark chuckle again and I grab my dagger out showing it I'm not scared. _

"_Who are you?" I demanded. He chuckled more and I saw blood red eyes appeared making my body shudder with fear. _

"_Goth?" I asked hopefully. He snorted while he grins showing his razor teeth. _

"_I'm not who you tttthink I am." He answered smoothly as I breathe heavily feeling my face pale feeling like I'm talking to Satan himself as I cling on my dagger while my hands are shaking._

"_Wwho, who are you?" I manage to ask again. He chuckled more making me shiver my spine. _

"_You will soon find out when I'm free from thisss blasted underworld. But I need the power to fulfill my prophecy." I back away a little feeling scared and puzzled._

"_What are you talking about?" I swallowed._

"_You have sssomething that I need to fulfill my destiny." He growled softly as l back more until I hit the tree behind me. _

"_Who are you?" I asked again getting freaked out but the creature give a shrill cry making me screamed and ran. I heard him chuckle darkly more making my legs weak felling my heart pounding hard with fear. I wanted to wake up but I can't as I tried to pinch myself but it didn't work. I kept running not knowing where I'm going and the road kept going on and on as if it was never to reach the end. _

"_FRIEDA! SHADE! MARINA! ARIEL! WAKE ME UP!" I cried loudly as I stop my track hearing someone screaming stop, why are you doing this, where's my baby in desperate and agony. I covered my ears with my hands trying to prevent horrible sorrowful call and screams wanting so bad to wake up from this nightmare but I can't. I shut my eyes feeling my tears streaking down my face and then I felt hot breath on my head making me glance up and gasp…._

"ASHLEY! WAKE UP!" I woke up with a start breathing heavily. I glance and saw Sam and Jacques by me looking relief.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. "You were knocked out from that sweet smell and everyone was worrying about you. We tried to wake you up but you were in deep sleep." I groaned rubbing my eyes feeling sick a little and feeling my head hurt.

"How long I was sleeping?" I asked yawning.

"About four days." Jacques replied.

"Four days!?" I exclaimed. I pull the leaves off and got up glancing around.

"Where's everyone?" I asked as three of us walked out of the bush.

"Their having a meeting about the missing bats." Sam replied as three of us saw all the bats talking one another.

"Where's Miranda? Where's my baby?! We cannot find him anywhere. She just disappeared." As three of us walked out the bat quickly flew up to me with worried look on her face.

"You human, I know your kind took my baby, where they take her?" The Greywing asked clinging on me. Another bat that is Greenwing grabs my arm and pulls me away from Greywing.

"What happen to my wife?" Soon all the bats surrounded me asking and demanding me where my kinds are taking their love ones. I don't know where they are and I don't know what to say feeling my head hurting still feeling sick. I saw Ariel push through the bats and grab my arm.

"Everyone please! Give her some air. She just woke up." She dragged me with her while the bats kept asking me like poperizeies people do to the stars asking question while following them. Sam and Jacques were behind us trying to keep the bats away telling them I'll answer them later when I get better.

"QUIET!" All of us glance up and saw Arcadia flying down and landed by us.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked. All the bats told her all at once what happened and she raise her hand to quiet them.

"Please! One at a time." The Brightwing spoke up first.

"The humans have taken our babies and mates to somewhere we don't know and they never came back since last four days." Arcadia strokes her chin in her deep thoughts while looking at me and at everyone else. I saw Shade and Marina flying down and landed by me while Shade looks concerned as I realized Hector, Isis and Chinook weren't with them.

"Shade, where's Chinook and his parents?" He heavy sighed closing his eyes.

"Their gone, like rest of them." He answered sadly. I gasp while Arcadia chuckled as my friends and I glance at her seeing her smiling.

"Well apparently, that's part of Nocturna plans; your kinds taking them to somewhere miracle and making the promise come true." The memories flooded me with three humans saying about the disk, bomb, and a coin that is legend as I breathed and shook my head.

"No, that not the promise." I retorted while the bats muttered. "Throbb and I saw three humans talking behind the glass. One of them said something about a disk that can cause a bomb." All the bats gasp in horror while Arcadia chuckled crossing her arms.

"Oh my dear, your kind would never try to kill us. We trusted your kind to take us to miracles and this is why they call us to be here."

"And how they called you here?" I asked seeing her facial changed to frown.

"That's a mystery my dear, and I'm sure what plan your kind are doing is the part of Nocturna's promise." She spoke in icy wanting the discus to be done.

"No you have to listen to me. Throbb was right; this is a death trap and my kinds are using you for something and we need to get out, now." I protest seeing Arcadia coming up to me.

"Please Ashley enough of this, you're making the bats panicking and losing hope." She spoke through her teeth but I didn't listen keep speaking trying to warn.

"But you have to listen to me, I heard what they said and the man took out a coin saying something about a leg…"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" She grabs my wrist and dragged me away from the bats while Shade getting ready to fly to us but Ariel grabs his arm stopping him. When we're away from the bats good she grab my shoulders pinning me on the tree while her claws dug my shoulder making me yelp in pain while she gives me cold icy glare.

"Listen, I don't care if you try given us freedom but you're making my colonies frighten and have them believe their life going to end here." She hissed softly with venomously tone but I shook my head.

"But it's true I heard them what they say if you just listen…" She growled more and grabs my chin roughly making me cry out in pain of her claws pinning on my cheek.

"One word about what you heard your kinds say will be the last protest you'll ever make." She snarled while she tightens my chin making me yelp.

"Now we going back to the colonies and you're going to tell them this is false alarm and your kinds are helping us fulfilling the promise." She order grabbing my wrist as we made our way back towards the bats while I rubbed my chin. _Man, she's worse than Sirocco. _I heavy sighed remembering about him believing about the band the sign of the promise and been killed by Goth.

"Now smile and laugh to make them believe everything is alright." She instruct while were coming up. She smiles at the bats while she put her arm around me acting like nothing happened and we're just talking like friends.

"Everyone, Ashley and I made a discuss and she was wrong about what humans says and what she heard was wrong. Isn't that right?" She asked smiling at me giving me a warning of choosing the words as I heavy sighed.

"Yeah, I misunderstood what they were talking about so there's nothing to worry." I force a laugh while smile a little. "False alarm. Sorry I scare you everyone." The bats smiled telling me it was okay while some nodded.

"Okay everyone go back to where you're doing nothing to see here." Arcadia spoke shooing while everyone flew away to different place. She glances at me and chuckle while I glare at her with hate and she flew off leaving me alone. I rushed in the fake forest trying to find Shade and my friends but I stopped by the giant tree and glance up. I realized there's a branch above me made me thinking of climbing up to get better view of where they are. I begin to climb using my hands and feet to pull myself up which it's hard to do. It feels like your rock climbing but what difference is you're not climbing rocks and there's nobody on ground holding your strings while you climb. I finally manage to pull myself up the branch while I breathed heavily sitting down letting my legs dangled. I glance around finding my friends but I didn't see them anywhere. I heavy sighed and looked up at the skylight seeing snowflake coming down as I thought about home. I'm happy seeing my friends again and going on adventure but I feel homesick a little. I can easily use the amulet to go home but it works once a while remembering it didn't activated since my last adventure and I don't want to use it yet.

"Hey Ash." I yelled in started and saw Marina landed by me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I saw you sitting on the branch alone and thought coming here keeping you company." She sat by me smiling while I smiled back.

"That's alright I just having my thoughts and didn't see you coming." I laughed a little while Marina sighed.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked placing my hand on my shoulder. She heavy sighed again and glance at me.

"Well, after we got here Chinook ask me to be his mate after we return to hibernaculum but I told him I need some time to think about it." She answered.

"Oh really?" I asked listening. She nodded.

"Yeah he's handsome, strong and kind but Shade is amazing friend and we know each other since you guys arrived on my island. How can I choose between guys that I know and making it hard?" She heavy sighed covering her face. "It's so complicated." She muttered while I chuckle softly.

"Marina, it's not that hard. Just listen what your heart is telling you helping you choose." I answered helping her as she glance at me.

"Do you find someone that loves you?" She asked. I heavy sighed and glance out.

"No, not exactly." I replied. "I don't have a boyfriend yet but I know he's out there waiting for me to share his love for me. I don't mind waiting; I have my whole life to wait." Marina laughed.

"Don't worry you'll find someone like you that loves you and treat you well. You're beautiful, funny, and amazing friend. Any guy will love to have you as his wife." I smiled and give her quick hug.

"Thanks but I can still wait. I know my true love is out there somewhere. I just need to keep my eyes open and listen what my heart is telling me." I sighed thinking about my true love in his arms and saying something sweet making my heart flutter.

"What you ladies talking about love?" Marina and I turned and saw Sam and Jacques on another branch smiling. Sam jumps on our branch while Jacques flew over and landed by Marina.

"Oh we just thinking finding someone to love and hoping he's out there." I replied. Jacques sighed while he strums his guitar.

"Ah love, the most beautiful gift from heaven."

"Do you found your true love?" I asked in curious but he shook his head.

"No not yet, but I'll find my pretty bird somewhere." He continues to strum his guitar.

"Hey Ash, why don't you sing for us? Marina can join if she wants to. We miss hearing your beautiful voice." Sam asked having pleading eyes while I giggle.

"Sure okay." I replied smiling. "Want to sing with me? It will be fun." Marina nodded smiling while Jacques strums the tune and I took a deep breath and sing.

**Ashley: **_I know there's someone, somewhere someone, who sure to find me soon. _I sang softly while all the bats stopped and landed on the ground listening. Marina smiles and begins to sing while looking up at the skylight. ** Marina: **_After the rain goes, there are rainbows. I'll find my rainbow soon._ Jacques strums his guitar smiling while Sam has tears in his eyes while he patted the branch softly. The bats flew to us more with amazed wanting to hear us more. I wrapped my arms around myself smiling thinking of my true love. **Ashley: **_Soon it won't be just pretend. _ **Marina: **_Soon a happy ending._ She came up by me as we both looked at the skylight. **Ashley: **_Love, can you hear us if your near us. _** Marina: **_Sing your song. _**Together: **_Sure as strong and soon. _ As we finished our singing we looked down and saw bats quickly fly away not wanting us to think their listening. I chuckled softly while Jacques stops playing while Sam sniffs.

"That was so beautiful!" He squeaked sniffing. He grabs the leaf near him and blew in it and he wipes his tears and flings it on the ground not caring and then We heard someone screaming eww! Yuck! as Sam wipe his tear more with his paws.

"Okay okay. I'm better now." He breathed as Marina and I laughed.

"Wow." Marina and I looked up and saw Shade and Frieda roosting above us with amazed.

"Marina, I didn't know you can sing." Marina blush a little while Shade landed from his roost.

"You have a beautiful voice. I can listen to your voice eternity." He spoke as Marina blushed more seeing Shade blushed on what he just said. I smiled a little thinking how Shade and Marina could be cute couples. Then Shade notices something when he looks at me and has concerned look.

"Ashley, what happened to you chin?"

"What?" I asked touching my chin and I hiss in pain.

"You have a black spot." He replied pointed.

"Oh it called bruise. We human get it when something or someone hit us hard can almost cause to bleed." I explained. He growled softly while he looks at my chin.

"Who did this to you?" He asked but I shook my head not wanting this to get ugly as I sighed.

"Shade, Don't make this a big deal. I'm fine and the bruise will be gone in two weeks." He didn't buy it as he glance at my chin more.

"Tell me who did it?" He demand and I felt him tense of on his hands. I heavy sighed not wanting him to get mad.

"Arcadia forced me not to tell anyone what I heard my kinds are saying." I answered softly. Shade growled softly and sighed closing his eyes. Frieda flew over and landed by Marina.

"Can you tell us what you really heard before Arcadia stops you?" Frieda asked. I nodded as I told them what I heard about the disk that can cause a bomb and a gold coin that's some type of legend.

"I didn't hear the rest when I made a sound and they glanced out. I don't want them to see me in this way. I'm afraid they'll test me or something." I finish shudder thinking of that.

"We understand." Frieda sighed glancing at the forest as I looked out.

"You guys believe me don't you?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course we believe you." Marina replied while Shade smiles. I smiled back as Shade sighed and glanced out.

"Guys, this place is not a paradise." He sighed while Marina gives him puzzled.

"What do you mean this isn't paradise?" She asked. He glances at her while he spoke.

"What I mean is, everything is same and the bugs we eat I'm getting sick of it. I would rather eat more fungus and tree branch than eating same tiger moth every night and the water taste like iron." He spoke made a disgust face as I nodded agreeing remembering drinking it. She huffed while crossing her arm.

"Well I like it here. There some banded bats here and they made me feel home enough." She answered while Shade gives her the look.

"Oh so the hibernaculum doesn't feel home to you enough?" He asked glaring at her while she huffed.

"No, your hibernaculum feels home and I don't feel outsider anymore when I'm with them." She replied in snippy tone. I tried to tell them to stop but Shade walked to her while growled softly.

"Wait, I thought you're over that after what happened at the abandon cabin." Marina looked like she wants to slap him hard when he said that.

"I just want to feel blended and not abandoned while you…"

"Shade, Marina! Enough of this!" Frieda snapped making both of them silence. "Fighting and arguing has never always solved problems but only leads you more." Shade huffed while Marina turned away from him and sighed. I shook my head and glance out.

"Beside Marina do you really like it here? Look around you." I spoke while three of us looked. "Do you see that wall in the distance and the other side? That's where you can only fly around for the rest of your life while the outside world is a huge place to fly even you can fly to Alaska for all I care." I laughed a little while Marina glances at me not laughing as I sigh. "Think about it. Do you want to see new things outside? Maybe their more banded bats out there beside here." I replied while Marina was in her thoughts as she looked out of the fake forest and at the skylight. She heavy sighed and glance at us.

"Your right. This place doesn't have any room to fly around enough and I hope I can see more banded bats besides Frieda on my adventure." Marina smiles while Frieda chuckled. '"I agreed both of you and we need to find a way to get out."

"But how can we get out?" Shade asked.

"Yeah how can we? I don't see any doors around for us to go through and the hole are small enough that we need to be the size of a bug to go through." Sam added while he uses his fingers to make a whole size.

"Sounds." Frieda replied as all of us turned and glance at her. "It's the only tools we bats have and you Shade have a special gift that can hear different from anyone else." Shade took a deep breath and closes his eyes and listens. We went silence helping him to hear well seeing him struggle a little trying to hear something helpful.

"Concentrate, let your ears hear one sounds." Frieda instructed as he twitched his ears concentrating as we waited and hoping for him to find something that can help us get out. He sighed as his eyes snapped opened while we hold our breath.

"There is a way out." He beamed as all of us sighed in relief.

"Where Shade?" I asked. He pointed up and we saw a air vent on the roof leading up to the skyline as I saw it was little bit damage leaving a small opening.

"As we go through the air vent, we can find a way out and come back to find Chinook and his parents and get everyone out." I replied while the rest nodded. Shade took my hand with her feet as all of us took off for the air vent while Jacques grabs Sam's paws with his feet.

"Wohoo were out of here! Goodbye fake forest and goodbye same berries." Sam beamed happily.

"Freedom here we com..." Suddenly Arcadia flew right in front of us glaring while flapping.

_**Author's Note: How was that one of fixing and adding so far? I hope you like where this is going and now they are planning to escape this false paradise but was stop by Arcadia. What's going to happened now!? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own silverwings characters except OC's and the song Marina and my OC sing belongs to Don Bluth Thumbelina. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	8. Escaping and Meeting the Princess

_**Chapter 7 Escaping and Meeting the Princess**_

"Where all of you think you're going?" She asked in icy tone. I swallowed a little while Sam chuckles nervously.

"Um..." Jacques begin and then Frieda flew up to her smile a little.

"Please Arcadia, we need to head back to hibernaculum to tell the colonies about this place and bring them here." Frieda lied but Arcadia chuckles softly shook her head.

"I'm afraid I won't let all of you leave." She replied making my breath stop. _Why won't she let us leave? _I thought and saw Frieda has the same look as I do.

"Why won't you let us go?" She asked while Arcadia smiles.

"Don't you want to fulfill the promise of your life? Flying in the sun from the rest of your life? I'm trying to help making all of your dream into reality by not having you leave this building." She answered. All of us went flew down and landed on the ground while Shade landed me before he landed.

"How is keeping us here making their dream into reality? What about the others out there are being arrested by King Boreal?" I asked. She huffed while crossing her arms.

"Leave them. They should've come along with you but they decided to stay letting their fate take over." She replied.

"It's not their fate! My colonies are being prisoned by that night chicken and we cannot help them!?" Shade exclaimed while Arcadia gives him death glare.

"Long ago we bats never choose side and we're never going to start this now." She answered as Shade shook his head.

"But we did choose side helping the owls and Ursa defeat the giant cannibal bats and wolves." He protests more while Arcadia huffed.

"Your colonies were foolish. Choosing side is the worst thing the bats ever does and ends up losing their life." Shade growled and was ready to attack her but Marina and I hold him.

"Now why don't all of you go back where you're doing and wait until your kinds takes us to miracle place." She spoke in coldly as I glare at her having enough of this.

"You can't keep us here! You're putting all the bats in danger and they don't know anything about what my kinds are doing!" I retorted while Arcadia growled softy not listening.

"I know what I'm doing, human."

"No, you don't know anything what's happening behind that glass window. You need to get all the bats evacu..."

I SAID I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" She shrieked loudly and I saw her black eyes gleamed with wild looking like she has rabies seeing her breathing heavily. "I forbid all of you leave this paradise. EVER!" She snapped as Sam chuckled crossing his arm.

"Yeah, who is going to stop us? You and what army?" On the cure the two tough greywing bats flew down by her while Arcadia smirked crossing her arms making Sam eyes lit up.

"Oh." Sam spoke while Jacques glare at him.

"You have to say it?" Arcadia chuckled more as she glances at the two greywings.

"I want both of you to guard them and make sure they don't reach the air vent." She ordesr smirking while the two greywing bats begin pushing us in the opposite way. Marina, Shade and Frieda roosted on the low branch while Sam, Jacques and I sat down being watched by two Greywings with their eyes. I looked up and saw those two standing on the branch looking bored and then at Sam and Jacques. I looked at both of them again and smiled having an idea in my head.

"Guys, I think I have an idea." Shade, Marina, and Frieda landed from their roost to see what my plan is. We huddled each other for not letting two greywings hear us as I told them the plan was have the greywings distracted while we make our escaped.

"Are you sure this plan can work?" Marina asked. I nodded smiling as I glance at Sam and Jacques. "Okay you two, you know what to do." They nodded as they both went up to the tree and greeted them. We heard Jacques playing his guitar as they both sing and danced entertaining the greywings as Shade and Marina quietly flew up and I notice Frieda didn't fly with them.

"Frieda, why won't you come with us? This is our chance." I hissed but Frieda shook her head.

"I need to be here for Ariel and the colonies must know what the plans your kinds are doing." Shade grabs my hands with his feet while I looked at her.

"But won't the colonies believe you?" I asked. She laughed quietly.

"That depends on who can trust." She replied smiling her winkle cheek. I sigh softly nodded smiling.

"Be careful." She nodded as Shade, Marina and I took off for the air vent without the greywings seeing us. We flew through the fake forest quietly without Arcadia and the other bats seeing us and we were close to the air vent above.

"We're almost there!" I hiss beaming.

"I can't believe your plan worked!" Marina smiled as Shade landed me on the branch above the air vent. Shade and Marina study the air vent seeing a hole that can let us almost let us squeeze through.

"Guys, up there." I pointed as we all look up. "If we can squeeze through we can manage to get in." I spoke as Marina and Shade nodded.

"But how can we get you through the hole while we fly you up?" Shade ask as I breathed haven't thought of that.

"Then let me get on your back." I replied seeing them look at me funny.

"What?" Shade hissed but I shook my head.

"There's no time, it's the only way and we need to get out of here before…" Suddenly we heard shrill cry and both turned and saw Arcadia and two greywings charging at us. _Oh No! _ I thought feeling scared as Marina flew by me.

"Get on my back! I'll take you up." She replied quickly as I got on clinging on her mane making her winch a little.

"Hey hey easy!" She snapped as she flew but stumble a little trying to reach up.

"Stop them! Don't let them escaped!" Arcadia screamed as the greywings flew with a speed. Marina manages to get us top as I grab the air vent piece.

"Got it!" I answered and then Marina flew down as I scream letting my legs dangle struggling to get up. "Marina, a little help here!" I cried as I felt my feet on her back pushing me up.

"Hurry and get in!" She spoke quickly as I manage to get in climbing up. I turn as Marina flew up and grab her hand to help her a little.

"SHADE! GET IN HERE NOW!" I cried looking out seeing the Greywings coming close as Shade flew in but he got in half. He struggles to get in but he gotten stuck with his forearm caught in the vent.

"Oh for the love of Nocturna!" Marina groaned and we both grab his hands and pull him in. We grunted and struggle trying to pull him in as I glance down and saw one of the greywings coming close getting their claws ready.

"Hurry Shade." I squeaked and then he manages to get in having his forearm free and all of us fall down and Shade accidently crash Marina on the wall. We both heard the greywings hit their head and struggle to get in but their claws weren't sharp enough and not enough strength to cut in and then they took off. I breathed heavily and glance at Shade and Marina.

"You guys alright?" I asked seeing Shade and Marina groaned and they realized their noses were touching one another. Their eyes got big and Shade quickly got up blushing badly.

"Ssorry!" He stuttered. Marina giggled a little as I smile trying not to laugh Then we heard something scratching on the air vent and I realized the greywings are using rocks to break through the air vent.

"Let go find a way out and find Orestes, Chinook and his parents on the way." I zoom passed them.

"Good idea." Marina replied as her and Shade flew making our way through the vent. The vent was dark feeling it's like a maze going through as we made our way through the tunnel Shade uses his echolocation to see where we're going. We came upon two tunnels on each end and Shade use his echolocation again on both tunnel and his goes on until we don't see it anymore.

"So, which way?" Shade asked.

"I don't know." Marina replied. We heard voices in the right corner that sounds familiar to us.

"It's Orestes!" I was about to go to the right tunnel but Marina grab my arm.

"Wait, we don't know if it's him or not. It might be another owl or who know what else wants to kill us."

"What choice do we have? Going through this tunnel and find out or go back to that fake forest with Cruella de Vi waiting for us?" Marina lets go of me and I made a dash for the right tunnel before she could protest.

"Hey wait for us!" Shade called behind. I ran through the tunnel following the voices. I saw a light up ahead and the voices was getting closer. I stop to catch my breath as I lean on the wall by the door. Shade and Marina landed as we both heard many voices on outside this wall. I peek my head out and saw the fake forest the same as we had but the difference was I don't see any bats flying around. I opened the crack of the door air vent and squeeze myself through. I yell and cling on the handle as I got though while I looked down breathing heavily seeing the ground far below. I swallowed shutting my eyes still clinging on the vent. _ Don't look down! Don't look down! _I thought and then I heard another crack opened and saw Shade coming out and flew down to grab his feet. I took it while Marian went through the crack of the vent as Shade and Marina flew down and landed where I was and glance around. Shade sniffs in the air while looking.

"Something is not right." He muttered as I glance down and notice a mouse was scurrying on the ground that looks scwany a little. I glance up nervously and smell something nasty making me gag a little.

"Uh guys? Do you recognize the smell before back at the clock tower?" I asked holding my nose seeing Shade and Marina sniff and flinched.

"Ah that smell!" Marina moaned holding her nose having disgusted face.

"You don't think it smells like..." I begin.

"Owl!" Shade finished pointing and we saw an owl charging at us. I gasp as Shade grabs my hand with his feet and we fly out in the fake forest. I glance back and saw owl still after us that has brown feather with white dots all over his body with big round eyes glaring at us squawking loudly. I gasp as Shade and Marina went through trees trying to ditch the owl. I glance back and saw the owl not chasing us.

"I think we lost him!" I said hopefully but I was dead wrong. The talons came out of nowhere and we we're snatch up in his talons while the other owl out of nowhere snatches Marina. All of us screamed as the two owls carried us towards the other owls standing on ground and I immediately recognized Orestes by the great grey owl. The two owls dropped us on the ground as the other owls grab pinned us in their talons not letting us escaped. I felt my ribs being crushed by the owl's weight that I can barely breathe. Orestes saw us and his eyes were huge.

"Guys what are you doing here?" He hissed. Before Shade could answer the spotted owl clears his throat.

"Your highness, here are three intruders we caught that are working on scheming plan." I glance up and saw snowy owl with blue green eyes walking towards us glaring as I guess that would be Princess Athena and she almost look just like her father but she has less fur and doesn't have his eyes. She glares at me with hate making me swallowed a little. _She's daddy's little girl. _I thought as she huffed.

"So it is true; a human that shrunk and have helped gain bats freedom and Brutus declared the bats go out in day when they choose side. Pah! What a joke." She rolled her eyes.

"But we did choose side helping your owls and Ursa defeat the giant bats and wolves." Shade protest struggling.

"Silence bat!" She snapped and turned to me. "Now tell me what your kinds are doing to us locking us here? Are they planning something evil or killing us for revenge?" I was puzzled of what she's saying and felt the talons squeezing me.

"Answer the princess question!" My captive owl snapped.

"I don't know what their planning but I think their using you and bats for bombing something." I answered seeing her huffed shook her head.

"Bats using by humans? Their just allies with them helping destroying us all." She replied didn't listen as I struggle.

"That's ridicules! The bats would never destroy the owls and they didn't murder the pigeons and owls but the giant bats did." I protest more while she rolled her eyes.

"I know about giant bats murdering the pigeons and owls but there are less dealing when one giant bat was drowned and the other switched sides. We are most dealing with you breaking the ancient treaty for bats not taking side of the birds and the beast making them fly at night forbid them seeing the sun again. We have no choice but put up to justice of your crime." I gasp in horror as Shade growled at her.

"She didn't do anything wrong! She just trying to help us and believes what is right..."

"Enough Silverwing!" She silences him and glance at the owls.

"You two take these bats away their prisoned and you take the human to the downstream and drown her." She ordered. Orestes looked horrified of her ordered and glance at me.

"No!" Orestes shouted while Princess Athena looks at him.

"No?!" She asked looking shocked of his second thought.

"Um, I'll take the human and drown her." He declared walking up my captive owl. She huffed wanting this to get down and looked at my captive owl.

"Ferrywell." She nodded my captive owl to hand me over to Orestes. I felt Orestes talons as he grabs me as I looked and saw Shade and Marina being dragged away from us and saw Shade struggling.

"No Ashley!" He cried as the owls soared in the sky with Shade and Marina in their talons while I watch them sadly as they both disappeared in the fake forest. Orestes flew in opposite direction with me in his talons as we came upon the downstream that the water was running from one hole to another with a speed. Orestes landed me as he landed by me while I have the sad and anger emotion of that princess crossing my arms.

"Why that horrible princess! She's like her dad; blinded and deafer as him." I huffed and sat down hearing Orestes sighed and patted me with his wing.

"She not really that bad, she just trying to be like her dad trying to do what is best for her owls. If you get to know her more I think you two can get along." I looked at him puzzled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really, really." Orestes replied smiling his beak. "She's tough, leaderous, funny, brave, beautiful..." I looked at him as he stops what he saying as I smirk a little seeing him blushing.

"You like her don't you?" Orestes shook his head fast and chuckles nervously.

"Nnno, what makes you say that? I mean she's alright for an owl but I don't think she will find me attractive and beside the law says is she must marry a prince from another owl kingdom." He sighed closing his eyes as I smile standing up.

"Well you might give it a try..." Suddenly we head an owl coming making both of us gasp. Orestes begins pushing me to the downstream and I looked at him crazy.

"Orestes what are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"It's okay, the downstream can take you out of the building towards the river. I saw it with my dad as we were scouting in the city." I dip my leg in the water feeling the water pushing me along.

"Are you sure the downstream can help me escaped but what about Shade, Marina and others?" He nudged me gently.

"Don't worry, I'll help your friends and use this downstream to get them out." He answered smiling his beak." I smiled a little petting his beak.

"Alright, trust you." I held my breath and dove in the water as the water begins dragging me towards the hole holding my breath as long as I can as the water kept dragging me feeling my hair going crazy. The tunnel was so dark I couldn't barley see where I'm going and my lungs are crying for air. I panicked a little thinking I can't hold my breath any longer and can drown any seconds now. I pray to God to give me more strength and help me hold my breath longer until I'm out of the tunnel. I saw a light at the end of the tunnel and beamed thanking God for answering my prayer. As I got out of the tunnel I gasp for air and grab the grass coughing as I pulled myself up and lay down breathing heavily and cough more getting some water out from my mouth. I felt my body weak from the water pulling me as if the water drained my strength while I went through the tunnel. I glance up bilking and saw canopy trees and jungle vines attached to them make my head glance up breathed seeing I was in another captivity but this one is a fake jungle as I stood up and glance around. I saw huge leaves covering the grass and saw moss on walls by the air vent were Goth and Throbb use it to escape but It was now shut tight as if Goth has never put his claw on it. I walked in the fake jungle nervously feeling hot and humid. I took my brown jacket off which it's still damp wet and hang it on the branch. I breathed as I tugged my shirt to cool myself. _ Jeeze! Didn't they have enough humid for this captivity? _ I thought looking around hearing some jungle sounds as I smiled a little thinking it's pretty cool seeing the jungle but too bad its fake. I'm a nature girl loving outdoors a lot seeing plants growing and animals and the jungles always take my breath away when I see it in movies, go to the zoo, or looking at pictures of it feeling amazed of its beauty. I notice white flowers with pink petal tips blooming on the branch making me catch my breath. _It's so beautiful! _ I breathed admiring it. Suddenly I heard the squeaking sound snapping out and saw the scwany mouse running passed me with fear in its eyes.

"HELP ME! SAVE ME!" It squeaked desperately running.

"Wait! Saving you from what?" I cried but the mouse was away not hearing me. I felt scared suddenly not knowing what it's in here can be harmful and deadly as I continue to walk through the jungle nervously and then I heard leaves rustle making me gasp.

"Hhhello. Anyone here?" I asked nervously wrapping my arms together hearing more jungle sounds. _Oh how I wish my friends were here._ I thought thinking how Orestes's plan helping them escaped. Then I heard a familiar dark chuckle making my heart stop beating. I turned to the bush and saw a snout peeking out and dark eyes gleamed making my eyes huge trembling with fear.

"You!" I gasp seeing him smirked showing his teeth.

"Hola, Senorita." He answered smoothly.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going as I change much for this chapter having her and her friends go through the air vent where Throbb went. Dun Dun Dun! My OC has now encountered with someone she remembers on her adventures and now there's no one around to help her! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	9. Chapter 8 Convinced? Failed

_**Chapter 8 Convinced? Failed! **_

_**Third's Person POV**_

Orestes flew over to where the owl is kept Shade and Marina prisoned. The great grey owl was stand guard while Shade and Marina were inside the knothole.

"It's like deja vi all over again." He muttered remembering helping them escaped from his dad taking them to towers of fire. He landed as the great grey owl give him glare making him swallow a little.

"Um the princess had ordered me to take over your duty." He announced while the great grey owl gives him a puzzled look.

"But sir, I thought the princess's orders have all the owls guarding the sky watching for humans or any other creatures come in our prison." Orestes shrugs his shoulder.

"Alright then, I just go back and report the princess you didn't follow her order and see what's in her mind." He replied spreading his wings but the great grey owl shook his head fast. "Wait! Ferrywell then. I'll take to the sky to lookout for humans or other creatures." The great grey owl spoke not wanting to hear what the princess had to say for he know she's like her father when nobody follows her order. He took off while Orestes smirked his beak fooling him and flew to the knot hole seeing Shade and Marina sitting wrapping their wings around themselves.

"Psst!" He hissed as they both looked up and smiled seeing their owl friend.

"I'm going to get you two out of here. Follow me quickly." Shade and Marina flew out of their prison and follow Orestes quietly without the other owls seeing them to downstream river where Orestes has Ashley go through of escaping. All of them landed while Shade looks at him considered.

"Are you sure Ashley use this tunnel to escape?" Orestes nodded.

"Don't worry, my dad and I was scouting this city and saw the downstream drain leading to the river so you'll see her as you're out of the downstream." He replied. Shade and Marina looked at each other in worried feeling little afraid of getting drown while they travel through the tunnel. Orestes nudged them towards the downstream as they heard owls hooting.

"You have to hurry. It's the only way out and the princess will find out soon you two escaped." Suddenly they heard screech sound and saw the owls charging at them.

"I guess the princess already find out sooner than soon." Shade replied as him and Marina getting ready to plunge in the water.

"Orestes comes with us. You're small enough to fit through the tunnel." Marina spoke looking at Orestes while he shook his head.

No I can't! I won't be able to fly well until my wings are dry enough which it takes weeks for it to dry." Orestes replied looking at his wings.

"But if you stay here the princess will punish you for what you did and arrest you like her father did to your father." Shade protested as Orestes looked at the owls charging at them and at his bat friends in his own thoughts. He heavy sighed and walked by Shade and Marina making them beamed a little and all of them hold hands as Shade took a deep breath.

"Alright on a count of three; one, two three!" With that all of them held their breath and plunge in the downstream as the water dragged them towards the tunnel while the owls watched them being sucked towards the hole.

_**Ashley's POV**_

I watch as Goth emerged from the bush still smirking feeling my heart pounding with terror. I was scared and puzzle at the same time because his wings were healed and so his body as if he just drank the healing potion or step in the fountain of youth cleaning himself. _ How's that possible? How did he make himself healthy and more handsome?_ I thought not understanding why I thought of the last part as he came up to me while I back away until my legs hit the rock behind me making me sit. I tried to move my leg more but they felt stiff as if the tree root were held down not making me move at all. I felt his hand on my lap as he knee down until we were face to face as I breathed never forgotten this beast that almost took me away to his jungle and marry him as his wife. He strokes my hair with his other hand while he smiles ominously making my body shudder still felt my heart beating hard as if he trigger it by his touch.

"Ashley, it's been a long time since I see your beautiful face." He spoke softly caressing my cheek with his thumb claw as I flinch a little. "Where have you been my little flower?" He asked as my head was spinning with so many questions I wanted to ask him as he waited for his answer.

"Who, wha, how..." I tried to ask still feeling speechless as Goth chuckles stroking my hair.

"How about you answer my question first and then I can answer your question." He suggest pulling me up with him. "Where have you been?" I looked down not wanting to see his dark eyes anymore as he still grips my arm preventing me to go anywhere.

"I was, at home." I answered still feeling frightened looking down and then I felt his hand on my chin making me glance up at him. I realized he has a little soft and pain expression that I saw on my last adventure and that had always puzzled me every time I looked at his eyes believing and felt something I shouldn't feel scared anymore and trust him.

"Are you still afraid of me?" He asked as I looked at him as if he just asked a trick question snapping out. I heavy sighed knew the answer right away still feeling terrified looking away a little.

"Yes." I spoke softly.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you anymore." _Hurt me? Hurt me? What about my last adventure where he torture me when I refused to accept him as my husband?! Did water wash his memories away? _I thought looking at him dumbly. I glare at him making him let go and back away.

"I don't trust you." I decided to change the subject finally having a question.

"How did you heal yourself?" I asked while he chuckle smirking.

"My dear, Zotz has healed me to do his bidding for him." He replied looking please of himself looking at his claws. _What?! His god? Heal him? _I thought still didn't want to believe it.

"Impossible." I spoke finally while he chuckles more.

"It is possible Senortia." He walked towards me seeing having longing in his eyes as I swallow breathing.

"Are you still interested to come to my jungle and marry me as my lovely bride?" I glare at him with hate when he spoke his offer that I'm getting sick of hearing and know the answer from my heart.

"Neve..!" I felt his hand on my mouth while I grab his hand with my both hands gasping.

"Before you answer, let me tell you about my home more. Last I checked you were interested of my home when I talked with your friends. You wanted to hear it more and I can tell it by your eyes." He lets go of my hand while I was puzzled and I shook my head.

"I wasn't that interested." I lied remembering liking hearing his home very much daydreaming it a little. He chuckled softly. "And besides, I know what the jungle is like and we're standing in this fake jungle right, so that's counts right?" I excused crossing my arms.

"Do you see any colorful birds soaring in the sky?" He asked looking up as I looked up and we saw celling above us.

"No." I replied unsure glancing down as he sighed.

"Look around you, do you see any other animals beside scwany mouse and I?" I looked around and there were no other animals like he said.

"No." I replied again as he came up to me circling me.

"The jungle from my home is the most extraordinary place anyone could ever dream. The plants never died not having their green faded as the sun always shines everyday making different colors explode and giving us warmth from its heat." His head were on my shoulder as I looked down breathed feeling his hands on my arm hearing his smooth voice as I remember cause me to shiver a little. I felt his hand on my chin as we both looked at the canopy trees.

"The trees grew above towering all around its surrounding giving homes to others." While he continues saying his home I begin to have thoughts about what he said and somehow, I was in his jungle imagining it hearing his only voice with no other sounds as I breathed finding myself smiling softly wanting to let him speak more about his home as I crave for him to continue. Then I felt his soft lips on my ear snapping out my thoughts feeling his warm breath. "And the tropical flowers smell sweeter than any others you can imagine." He spoke smoothly making me shiver glancing down once more and the out of the blue I felt my hand reach and touch his hand where he held my arm sighing softly. I felt his lips smirked as he lets go of my arm and I turned and glance at him.

"The flowers blooms different colors showing its beauty around them." He added as he picks up a red flower that has yellow tip on petal ends making me gasp of its beauty. I took the flower from him and touch the petals gently feeling soft on my finger and inhale it smelling its sweet scent it brings out.

"It's beautiful." I replied softly not taking my eyes of the red flower. He chuckle as he took the red flower and place it behind my ear.

"It looks more beautiful on you." I blush feeling my cheek turning red almost matching the red flower as he said that. He chuckled more as I felt his hand cupped my cheek making me look at him while my cheek still blush.

"Did everyone ever tell you look beautiful and cute when you blush?" He asked more while I blushed more badly feeling embarrassed looking down. _ No one has ever said something sweet to me before. He's very sweet... Wait a minute! _I felt a red flag coming up in my head. _Did I just say he's very sweet? Is he trying to make me like him? Why that sick pervert! _ I pushed his hand off my cheek giving him death glare.

"What are you doing?" Goth was puzzled seeing my attitude change quickly.

"I was just telling you how beautiful you are." He replied but I shook my head knowing what's he's doing, well I think I know as I pointed at him.

"Don't talk sweets to me, I know your scheming plan; your trying to make me like you so I can betray my friends letting you eat them and you'll have your own victory of going back to the jungle and get a trophy of your accomplishment!" I walked away but I felt his hand on my arm as he pulls me to his chest making me gasp while he smirked as I felt my hand on his mane.

"Maybe I am, or I just like telling you how beautiful you are." He spoke smoothly stroking my hair a little making me shiver blushing a little. I pulled my arm away from him snapping out.

"Will you stop it?! It will never work out. You're a giant bat and I'm a human from America citizen buddy! I don't know what you're up to but I'm not letting you eat Shade and his friends that are here on my watch...Opps!" I covered my hand wishing I didn't blurt that out while Goth smirks deadly as I remember on my last adventure as I swallow cursing myself.

"Me and my big mouth." I muttered while he chuckled darkly.

"Is Shade here with you?" He asked having his eyes lit up but I shook my head fast.

"What? Shade here?" I laughed nervously smiling a little trying to make him think I just made a joke. "What I meant was, I felt his presence all the time while he's hibernating making me always think he here." I replied spreading my arm out.

"I see." Goth replied crossing his arms seeing him not buying it as I know it's my cure of leaving, now.

"You know what I should be getting going, it's very nice seeing you but I feel a little punch feeling my throat dry so I'm going go to downstream for some water and not come back here." I back a little while Goth smirked seeing me escaping. "Sooo SEE YA!" I ran through the jungle while I heard him chuckle darky feeling my heart hammering in my chest as I ran through the fake jungle getting away from him. I rested on the huge tree bark thinking I have lost him and I glance back and saw him not chasing me. I sighed smile in relief as I turned my head.

"Boo." Goth cling on a tree with his claws smiling while I screamed in startled breathing heavily and I ran more while he laughs and saw him begin chasing me. I ran along the forest while I head him breathing behind me making my legs run faster. I saw him flying pass me and he stops in front of me while flapping his wings smiling.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" He asked in hint of mocking. I didn't say anything as I ran to other direction while he laughs evilly enjoying this game. I kept running and Goth blocks me sometimes making me go the other way. I was losing my breath as I rested on a tree feeling my muscle pulled from running much. _Okay now I know how Sam feels; being chased by Throbb. I'm starting not like cat chasing mouse game where Goth is a cat while I'm a helpless mouse getting away from him. _My thoughts were cut short as I head him chuckling darkly making me glance up at him roosting. I sat down feeling too weak to run any more as he landed front of me kneeing down while his hand on my chin as I now feel like a helpless mouse being prey by monstrous beast going to devour me in a second.

"You can't get away from me that easy. I know this jungle more than you do and you can't hide forever from me." He spoke smoothly as he grab my arm forcing me up while I have the tree bark to support myself.

"Now, I have one curious question that's been bugging me while I've chasing you through the jungle that I wanted to know the answer from you." He leans in close while his hand let go of my chin and place them on the bark by me.

"Where is Shade?" I swallowed as he waited for his answer.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going. I change the title for this chapter that goes well with this chapter and its sounds better than the last one. Now my character learns how Goth heal himself and he tried to convince her to come with him but that failed and now he wants to know where Shade is! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwings characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	10. Chapter 9 Revenge Never Solves Anything

_**Chapter 9 Revenge Never Solves Anything**_

_**Shade's POV**_

I didn't know how long I can take to hold my breath going through this tunnel. There were no air hole to breathe at in this tunnel and the walls were slippery as we still held our hands as the water kept pushing us through the dark tunnel. I cling on Marina's hand tightly afraid of losing her while she clings on Orestes wing but then I saw the hint of light at the end of the tunnel made me relief. As we were out of the tunnel all of us jolt up gasping for air as we climb out of the water and lay down. We coughed and breathed as we lay feeling the moist and humid on our fur and feathers as if the sun was near us. I glance around and saw weird trees with huge leaves sprouting on each end and saw some vines wrapping around them and the leaves on ground were huge also covering the ground completely as I heard some weird sounds of bugs and birds making that I never heard of in this forest. I panted and glance at my friends.

"You guys alright?" I asked. Marina groaned holding her head.

"I think so." She replied unsure while Orestes glances around its surrounding.

"Where are we?" He asked looking nervously as All of us looked around in this strange place not knowing where we are. "Do you think Ashley could've gone here?" Orestes asked again as I shook my head.

"I don't know." I answered softy hoping she isn't here. I sense something danger in this place and then I felt sweaty all of sudden in my fur from this humid heat. Marina sniffs around and her eyes lit up and flew ahead.

"Marina, wait! You don't know what's in these woods!" I protest following her while flying as Orestes followed us while glancing his surrounding worrying. We found Marina studying something on the branch as we landed.

"Guys, look!" Marina handed out a wet brown jacket Ashley has worn when she came with us as flew by her and sniff the jacket. It still has her strong scent telling me she was here thirty minutes ago. I glance out and sniff more and her scent was strong.

"She's here. I can smell her." I spoke sniffing while Orestes looks puzzled.

"How can you know? She might went back in the downstream figuring out this is place isn't safe." Orestes said as Marina nodded agreeing.

"Maybe he's right, Ashley wouldn't stay longer and probably went back forgetting her jacket." Marina added. _She might. But why I can still smell her leading me to this strange forest? _I thought sniffing more and theirs another scent tangling my nose I'm familiar with as I sniff more hearing Marina heavy sighed in annoyed as she flew up to me.

"Seriously Shade, Ashley could not be here. She smart enough to know this place is..."

"Marina wait. I smell another scent that's familiar." I spoke interrupting her as I sniff more and then my eyes went huge and felt my heart hammering my chest. _No! He can't be._

"What another scent you smell?" Orestes asked flew by Marina. I glance at both of them with horror on my face.

"Goth." I answered making Marina and Orestes shock on their face.

_**Ashley's POV**_

I felt Goth still clinging on me as he waited for his answers as I hesitate for nice good lie not wanting him eat him or his friends.

"I don't know where he is but I know he isn't here." I lied while he chuckles darkly.

"You're fibbing." He retorted and I heard his claws running down by me making a huge scratch on the bark while I shook my head.

"No I'm not lying! I really don't know where he is." I protest as he laughs softly and felt his claw under my chin.

"Oh Senorita, I'm not making that mistake again as your friend did not telling me where his colony or taking me there." I swallowed feeling my heart pounding hard trying to break free. _ I need to keep bluffing him long enough so I can escape him. Can he be fooled of my bluff as Shade? _I thought desperately trying to think something.

"Why did my kinds capture you?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Didn't you just escape?" He sighed while smirking.

"I'm doing what Zotz ordered me to do his bidding." He replied while I glance at him puzzled.

"But, do you want to be out again?" I asked as he thought for a moment.

"It would be nice but I dare not disobey my god's word." He growled softly and then I thought of something that can escape from him getting myself in the downstream to the lake outside leaving him here.

"But maybe this is why he wants you to be here. He wants to see if you're strong and smart enough to fool my kinds showing them how smart your kinds are." I spoke forcing a smile seeing He thought for a moment and smirked.

"Yes, that could be it." He let go of my arm as I step back a little.

"And I could help you achieve if you let me go and spy on them seeing what their working and reading their code so I can tell you how to unlock the doors." I added while he smiles.

"You're betraying your own kinds I see." He replied as I chuckle a little. 

"No, not betraying my kind but wanting to see their reaction of your smart ability. Let me go see how I can get in through the glass window while you wait here and I'll report back to you what the code is." He smirked as I begin to walk. "I won't be long." I promise as I turned my back on him smiling thinking he's been fooled making my way. Suddenly I felt his hand grab my arm and yank me back making me yell and saw him growling with his dark eyes glowed.

"You think you can fool me to think you can help me escaped?" He pulled me close putting his hand on my throat. "That not what Zotz wants me here for and I know better." I struggle to get free from his grasp but he tightens them making me yelp.

"Now tell me where is Shade hidden?" He snarled through his teeth making me shiver.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I cried as he growled softly gripping my throat still.

"Why are you so difficult? You care more about that puny runt that isn't strong enough to survive this world that can be killed." I struggle more giving him death glare trying to pull his hand.

"That runt I care is my amazing friend I ever have and I don't want to see him get killed." I squirm and pull with all my strength as he smirked still gripping me tightly.

"Then you also care for me, yes?" I stopped my struggling and glance at him puzzled.

"What?" I panted as he chuckled darkly.

"Don't give me that, you tried to help me while you're saving Shade when we were both underwater as you reach your handout to me." I looked down remembering reaching my hand out to him trying to help him. "Why did you try to help me?" He asked while feeling his hand loosens my throat as I let go his hand.

"I don't know." I manage to say hearing him sighed in annoyed.

"I know your fibbing Senorita, tell me why." He spoke darkly making me shudder not wanting him to get angrier looking down.

"I was just, I mean, when I saw you helpless and pain underwater I felt I need to help you and I know that's what my God wants me to do in my heart." I replied while he chuckles stroking my hair with his claws.

"Senorita, you really are an angel without wings." He wrapped his wings around me pulling me to his chest as My hands rested on his chest seeing him smile softly with his eyes soften cause me to breathed. "This is why I want to marry you and have you as my queen." He purred softly feeling his muzzle nuzzling my cheek loving making me gasp a little not understanding why he doesn't get it this will never work out after I told him bunch of times. I glance at him while trying to push him away as he cling on me still nuzzling gently growling softly sounding like purring.

"I don't want to marry you and be your queen. This will never make me happy of you forcing me to do what I don't want." I manage to choke out hearing him sighed in annoyed as he pressed me on the tree with his hands on my shoulders having frown look.

"Then you should've let me drown in that lake senorita but you didn't want to because I know you care for me in which I'm guessing you do love me not wanting me to be dead." I was shocked hearing those words and I don't want to love him after what he did on my last adventure of all the hurt and harsh he's been giving me making him a monster.

"I don't love you." I spoke out icy as he growled softly still clinging on me.

"Don't be stubborn girl; you don't want to admit it." He growls softly. "Or else I'll prove it to you and make you love me more." I breathed feeling scared seeing longing in his eyes as I struggle to get free in his grasp kicking.

"Goth let me go! Please!" I beg kicking and squirming more and then Goth perks his head up and sniff suddenly in the air catching someone else scent. He then snarls softly still gripping me and turn.

"Runt." He growled softly as I felt my heart froze with terror looking around for him.

"Goth!" We both turned and saw Shade growling while Goth smiles evilly.

"Shade!" I cried happily feeling almost glad to see him but scared of him in danger. Then Goth yanked me hard having his hand on my throat cause me to cry out in pain making Shade thinks he's going to kill me. I grab his hand trying to break free but he gripped them tight while Goth smirked.

"I'm seemed to surprise to see you here, Shade. I was half expected for you to be here in my prison fake jungle." He chuckled darkly as he dragged me along as I saw Shade claws were out. "So tell me amigo; how are you liking your prison her kinds made for all bats?" I saw Shade facial changed to shocked seeing his wings and body were fully healed as I was earlier not blaming him.

"How did you..."

"How I became healed? Zotz has healed me to do his bidding for him." He replied sounding triumph while Shade was stunned and puzzled and then he shook his head growling.

"Let her go Goth!" Shade threatens while he chuckles darkly while his head on my shoulder.

"Why would I want to do that when Cama Zotz wants me to take her to my jungle?" _ What? His god? _Then a memory of my dream came to me of that creature I encounter saying about the prophecy I have he needs to fulfill. This doesn't make any sense.

"She's doesn't want to come with you. I won't let that happen again." Shade vow as Goth smirked.

"Oh really? She looks like she wanted to come with me to my jungle wanting to see new world. Isn't that right senorita?" Shade glance at me waited for my answer as I shook my head making Goth head move a little.

'Shade, don't listen to him! He doesn't know if his God really wants him to take me. It's all an illusion." I felt Goth tighten my neck a little while he growls softly making me winched breathed.

"I never see an illusion when my God spoke to me for I know when I feel his presences around me." He hissed in my ear while I shut my eyes and without a warning Shade charged and crash Goth making him let go of me while I cling on my neck watching Shade tackle him on the ground.

"IF YOU EVER HURT HER AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!" Shade growled while Goth snarled.

"Shade!" I cried while Shade glance at me and flew over and we both embrace.

"Are you alright?" I smiled a little as we let go our embrace.

"I'm fine." I replied as Shade smiles but we heard Goth growled deadly and saw him getting up while Shade got in front of me for protection.

"You runt, have caused me enough troubles lately for humiliation." He snarled softly walking a little. "I had dream of ripping your heart out and eat it and my dream always comes TRUE!" He roared and charged at us while Shade pushed me aside and flew. I duck feeling fast wind blowing my hair as I saw Goth chasing Shade through the fake jungle breathing heavily while getting up. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder making me jump in startled and realized it was Marina.

"Ashley, are you okay?" She asked while I nodded as Orestes landed by us and glances around.

"Where's Shade?"

"I don't know." I breathed heavily feeling afraid of Shade getting killed. I got out my dagger and almost ran but Marina grabs my arm.

"Ashley, wait! You can't go in there. You almost got killed by Goth. We won't risk losing you."

"He wasn't trying to kill me. He promised he won't hurt me anymore." _Why did I say that?_ I thought while Orestes and Marina give me puzzle look.

"But we saw what he did to you..." Orestes protest.

"He just letting his anger controlling him and I think I saw slight pain in his eyes as if, he's been hurt long time ago." I interrupt feeling unsure. Suddenly we saw Shade flying towards us while Goth chasing him above us and I saw Goth flew above him and slice his claw making Shade yell fall on the ground as I gasp in horrified while Marina still clings on me seeing Goth landed hard while Shade groaned in pain holding his forearm. Orestes flew up and tries to attack him but Goth use his wing and claws to pushed him out of the way as Orestes flung towards the tree hurting his back knocked out. I watched as Goth grabs Shade by his throat cackling evilly as he raises his claws. I manage to let Marina go of me and ran towards them.

"Ashley no!" Marina cried but I ignored her.

"You see, I always make my dream into reality." He growled softly making Shade gasp. He was about to ripe his heart out but I got in between them in time as Goth stops in midair.

"GOTH STOP!" I cried while I hovered over Shade protecting him. Shade and I were breathing heavily watching Goth lower his claws. "I won't let you do this. I can't let you kill him." I protest while Goth growled.

"Senorita, get out of the way." I shook my head as I cling on Shade.

"No please, don't do this." I pleaded as I let go of Shade.

"Goth, let it go. Revenge always never solves anything but only cause more trouble. You don't really believe one bat that humiliated you can make a big deal causing your life ruined. Listen to your heart." I place my hand on his chest where his heart is and I felt his heart beating against my palm. I looked at him pleading as he heavy sighed closing his eyes in his thoughts. Then his hand went over my hand where my hand was placed as he pressed it feeling his heart pounding more against my hand. He opened his dark green eyes seeing familiar pain in them as his hand went slowly from mine to my arm while I glance at him waiting for his response. I felt his hand tighten my arm as he spoke softly.

"I only do what Zotz tells me to do." With that he flings me away from Shade as I tumble on the ground with fear on my face.

"Goth no!" I cried as he pinned Shade down raising his claws. Marina charged at him raising her claws but Goth saw her and slices her flinging her off as she landed on her stomach in pain. I tried to get up but I felt slight pain on my leg as I watch helplessly praying to God for help and miracles. Goth was about to slice his chest ripping his heart out but then a figure crashed into him making let go Shade as the figure hovered over Goth pinning him down growling. Goth opened his eyes and has shock on his face.

"Throbb?"

"Hola brother." He replied smiling.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. Yep another reunion of Goth and Throbb wonder how's that going to turn out? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	11. Chapter 10 Fighting and Gold Coin

_**Chapter 10 Fighting and Gold Coin**_

I breathed heavily as I saw Throbb getting up while Goth was stunned seeing his brother in law attacked him.

"You choose them? He asked growling while getting up. "Throbb, how could you betray your own brother?"

"I didn't betray you. I'm doing this for your own good." Throbb replied shaking his head as Goth growled more softly clinging his claws while Throbb came up with brotherly look on his face. "Goth, we both have same desire of wanting to leave this wasteland and returning our home. Forget all of this and let's fly south to our jungle and go back the way it was before." Throbb spoke placing his hand on his shoulder trying to convince him as Goth was in deep thought looking at his brother and at us. He shut his eyes for a minute and then he opened them with scowl on his face. He slices his brother making Throbb tumble a little hissing in pain while Goth growled angrily.

"I'm doing what Zotz telling me to do. He spoken to me wants me to be here for a reason." Goth grabs his mane forcing Throbb to look at him while he glares at him.

"Goth enough of this, you getting obsessed with Zotz telling you to do and ordering you around…" Goth tightens his throat making Throbb hissed in pain grabbing his hand trying to break free.

YOU'RE BETRAYING OUR OWN MASTER WHO MADE YOU A POWERFUL BEING?!" Goth roared that doesn't sound like him. I saw no pupil in his eyes and was changed from green to red eyes flaring making Thorbb gasp trembling with fear of what he's seeing. Shade, Marina and I were shock and stunned seeing Goth furious on Throbb and I saw those red eyes before in my dream but his wasn't bloody as the other one. Then Goth eyes were back green with pupils again as he dropped Throbb breathing heavily looking worn out and beaten as he dropped himself using his arm to support himself. Throbb rubbed his hand on his throat sighed getting up.

"Brother, don't make this hard. Whatever Zotz told you doesn't involve inside this prison. Let get out and go home where our colonies is waiting for us wanting to know were alive." Throbb place his hand on his shoulder while Goth still glancing down breathing heavily. Orestes flew down landed by us awake from his knockout as we waited for his answer.

"Yes, we will leave to go home brother… Throbb smiles a little but then Goth pushed him off roughly and glare at us. "AFTER I RIPPED THAT RUNT HEART AND TAKE HER TO OUR JUNGLE!" All of us gasp as Goth spread his wings getting ready to charge but Throbb tackles him on the ground holding him down.

"FLY NOW AMIGOS!" He grunted as Shade grabs my hand with his feet and all of us took off through the fake jungle making our escaped. I glance back and saw Goth manage to get him off and slice his face and took off chasing us. We panted as he continues to chase us. Orestes flew in different direction while we went other way flying through canopy trees. Shade uses his echolocation to find a place to hide and luckily he found one that is the knothole on one of the canopy trees.

"Quick in here!" He panted as all of us went inside the knothole crashing one another breathing heavily staying still for minute. I slowly walk up to the hole and peeked out and didn't see Goth anywhere thinking we lost him.

"Are you guys alright?" I breathed as Shade and Marina nodded seeing Shade having puzzled look on his face.

"How could Goth has his own strange forest?" Shade asked making me giggle a little.

"Shade, this strange forest is called a jungle or we humans called it rainforest." I explained while Marina got up.

"But why your kinds are luring us to this building having the owls, us, and Goth our own fake forest?" She asked while I ruffed my hair.

"I really don't know honestly. I just know this guy Vincent saying about a legend having a gold coin but I don't know why he using bats and owls as bombs." Shade heavy sighed and glances out the hole.

"If there's more fake forest here maybe my dad is still here."

"But we don't know he really is here." I said. "Maybe my kinds move your dad to different building or he been sent to the zoo." I suggested while Shade smiles.

"Then let's find a way out and go find him."

"Wait. What about the others are here?" Marina reminded him as he sighed. "We need to find where her kinds took Chinook and his parents and help them get out…"

"What do you care about Chinook?" He snapped making both of us startled of his attitude.

"Shade." I begin but he didn't listen while glaring at Marina waiting for his answer as she huffed crossing her arms.

"He's been kind to me and giving me attention while you were flying around complaining about what we eat and drink." She answered glaring at him.

"I wasn't complaining much but every time I go out hunting I saw Chinook flirting with you on the tree giving you all of his loving crap!" He snapped making Marina eyes flared.

"Oh I see what going on here; you're just jealous of him being around with me." She replied making Shade eyes lit up.

"Jealous? Of him?" He asked and then his facial changed to scowl. "Maybe I am jealous of him getting everything he wants by his good looking and charm looks." He growled as Marina glares at him seeing her muscle tense.

"You were never around me since we came here while you flew around trying to find your father in this..."

"STOP IT!" I shouted couldn't take it anymore of them arguing. They were silence as they glance at me.

"This is not helping of you guys fighting. We need to work together to get out this place and find where Chinook and his parents we're taken and maybe we can find to rest of bats and owls where my kinds are keeping them." Shade heavy sighed closing his eyes while Marina nodded sighed. I heavy sighed and peek out to see if it's safe to go out to have us find a way out. Suddenly Goth appeared out of nowhere making me screamed while his head went inside the knothole. He tries to get us with his teeth but we scooted away much as we can from him as Shade cling on me growling at him. I was scared trembling watching Goth slashing his teeth and claws trying to get us looking like savage animal. Shade lung at him and bite his snout hard making Goth howl in pain making his head out of our knothole but his head charged back in and continues on what he's doing ripping more woods.

"You can't hide in here forever!" He snarled still using his teeth to make the hole bigger for him to get in. "As I have my claws on you increates I will…" His eyes snapped opened gasping as if he's been shot by a gun making us puzzled and frighten as his breathed heavily losing his balance. He falls down from our hiding as all of us rush over and glance down seeing Goth lay there not moving having some white dart on his back. Feeling little considered as I begin climb down but Shade grab my arm.

"Ashley no! Don't go down there." I made him let go of me and smile softly.

"It's okay. He not going to hurt us, I just need to see he's alive or not." I climb down the canopy before Shade could say anything else and landed on the ground and saw Goth body still not moving on his stomach having his eyes opened. I slowly walked to him seeing if he alive or not while Shade and Marina landed with worried.

"Ashley, be careful." Marina whisper as I got close to him I took out his dart on his back and gently rolled him on his back. I lay my head on his chest and heard his heart still beating. _He still alive._ I thought feeling relief a little not knowing why as I slowly went up to his head seeing his eyes still opened unblinked staring at the ceiling.

"Goth?" I asked waiting his response. He didn't response as I went up to his ear. "Goth can you hear me?" I asked again and his feet twitched making me startle a little. I glance at the dart while Shade and Marina glance at the dart too with curious look as Shade looked at the needle end.

"What's this?" He asked almost touching it.

"SHADE, DON'T TOUCH THAT!" We both looked up and saw Throbb swopped down and landed by Marina.

"That thing is dangerous. Her kinds use it on us when we were in our captives getting us paralyzed while the sweet smell making us drowsily." He explained while I look around.

"Where's Orestes?" I asked.

"That thing got him while he flew." He replied sadly making me gasp and sighed sadly. Suddenly I smell the funky sweet smell before making me feel sleepy once again seeing Throbb sniff and growled softly looking sleepy. "Oh great." He muttered and glance at Shade and Marina who looks sleepy.

"Both of you wake up!" He snapped making them awake. "Be strong and follow me. We don't have much time." He grabs my arms with his feet as we soared through the fake jungle trying to stay awake. Marina was getting sleepy getting ready to fall but Shade bite her feet getting her to stay awake. All of us saw an air vent up ahead seeing the huge hole on the door where he gone through getting in as Shade and Marina got in first before Throbb and I did. He landed me gently as I fall on my knee still feeling sleeping going to pass out in second. Throbb shook me gently while I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Come one Senorita, stay awake." He shook me more while I blinked a little and yawned. I buried my face in his mane smelling his jungle and meat mixing trying to get the funky sweet smell out of my nostril. As his scent fills my nose I felt less sleepy and glance at him.

"How do you feel?" He asked while I nodded.

"Not sleepy anymore." I replied getting up seeing Shade and Marina feeling less sleepy. I sighed in relief and peeked out seeing what's happening. I saw people covering themselves with white rubber suits and has a mask with small rectangle shape for seeing picking up Goth and placing him in the cage as I saw another cage with Orestes inside. I was shocked seeing what's happening that I almost blurted out his name

"ORES..!" Throbb covered my mouth and dragged me away from the air vent.

"Shh! Their hear you." He warned as he lets go of my mouth.

"We have to help Orestes." I cried feeling afraid what's going to happen to him as Throbb nodded.

"Don't worry we will help him but right now we need to find out where your kinds are taking them." He replied and glances out at the tunnel.

"We'll take this way." He decided as all of us made our way as I begin to have my thoughts on Goth of how he promise he won't hurt me anymore and seeing pain in his eyes. When he pressed my hand on his chest feeling his heart pounding against my hand; I can tell he was trying to listen his heart but something that made him refused his deciding in his eyes. _ Does he ever have to obey Zotz? Can he just once not follow his order? _I thought feeling little pity for him but I shook my head realizing what I'm thinking and feeling having my eyes lit up scowling a little. _Why am I feeling sorry for him already? He almost tried to kill us and almost tear Shade heart out. _I thought wrapping my arms around myself having sighing and then Marina walked up by me placing her hand on my shoulder.

"You're okay?" She asked as I nodded smiling.

"Yeah I'm just thinking." I replied.

"Where you get that flower?" I realized I still have my red flower Goth giving me when he tries to convince me to go with him as I touch it feeling my face blush a little.

"I uh found it in the jungle and thought it was beautiful." I lied not wanting them to know Goth giving me the flower.

"It looks pretty on you." Marina smiled.

"Thanks." I replied smiling back. Then we saw a light ahead and I heard a fan sound coming from that light. All of us went to the air vent on the bottom of the vent and peeked. It was some type office with wooden desk filled with books and papers stacked one another by the grey telephone. The white fan was blowing around the room while the boxes were everywhere stacked. Suddenly we heard the telephone ringing making all of us startled breaking the silence and we saw the door opened and saw person walking in taking his mask off. I realized it was Vincent I saw days ago when he spoke to the others. Throbb growled softly seeing him but I shushed him afraid he might hear us. His black hair was messed up as he mumbles something grouchy while picking up the phone sitting down.

"Hello this is Vincent speaking how may I help you?" He rolled his eyes grabbing out his gold coin playing it Throbb and I saw days ago sitting on his desk. His eyes lit up when the other line answered smiling as he sits on his chair.

"Ah Daniel was up my man? Don't tell me; you bringing me great news I wanting to hear that can make my day more thrilling." He laughs almost fling his chair off. "You found my city." He beamed waiting for his answer. _What? _I thought seeing his expression changed to scowl look when the other line response his answer.

"What do you mean the bombs aren't helping?" He asked as he listens.

"Villagers? What do you mean they're not moving?" He put his coin on the desk while he scowls more.

"You're calling me about the villagers refused to move where we wanted to bomb the location? You should've told them the reason why we're doing our job and showing our contract you idiot!" He spoke raising his voice.

"Shut up!" He snapped banging his desk. "I'm going to bring bats and owls with me and coming down to Central America and you better have the villager deserted as I come down." He slammed his phone hard almost breaking it and picks it up and dialed.

"Robert, I want you and Tina to get all bats and owls ready for our transportation." He called while the other line response.

"I don't care if they're in pain just get them ready now!" He slam his phone again as we watch him grabbing his black briefcase and his places his gold coin in small brown bag putting by his briefcase. He walks out of the office slam his door while we were silence for a minute as I study that brown bag the gold coin was in.

"Come on guys we need to get that coin." I broke the silence as Shade glance at me.

"What?" He asked as I opened the door with the latch letting it hang.

"That coin might lead us to our answer what my kinds are doing to you." I replied peeking out seeing if it's all clear as Marina shook her head.

"Ashley you're crazy. You're going to get yourself caught." Marina hissed. I laughed a little.

"Crazy sometimes works the plan." I replied as I bend down for Shade to grabs my feet with his feet as we quietly went inside the office. Shade lows me down a little as I tried to grab the yellow loop with my hands.

"Lower me down more!" I hissed as he lower himself. I manage to get the yellow rope and wrapped it around my wrist.

"I got it!" I hissed and on the cure Shade flew up while I cling on the brown bag helping him pull it up. It was heavy as Shade panted trying to fly up towards the air vent. We heard footsteps coming and voice towards the door making my breath stop.

"Guy he's coming back!" Marina hissed glancing at the door. Shade uses all his strength to fly up the air vent and we manage to make it. Shade pulls me along the brown bag inside and Throbb and Marina quickly close the air vent before the handle was turned. We breathed heavily as we saw Vincent coming in with papers in his hand and stuffed them in his briefcase mumbling something while shutting his briefcase and grabbing the brown bag that we took but he only grab air. He glance at it and realized it wasn't there.

"What the...?" He glances up at the air vent as we move away from the air vent holding our breath. We heard him growling something and slam the door as we sighed in relief and Throbb gives me a glare.

"Senorita, don't ever do that again. You almost got us busted." Throbb snapped while I smiled.

"Hey we got the coin." I replied as I opened the bag. I pulled out the coin that is reveling gold with an Aztec feature with symbols decorating around it with ancient words. All of us were amazed of the coin were seeing as Throbb studies it.

"Wait a minute, I think I see those symbol before but I cannot figure out." Throbb spoke trying to remember.

"What do you mean?" I asked seeing him scratch his beard.

"I seen it back a the jungle but I don't know where I seen it." He replied trying to think. Suddenly we heard someone screaming for help and why are you doing to us in agnory and pain making us jump in startled.

"What was that?" Marina asked looking scared still hearing more screaming agnory.

"I don't know but its coming from over there." Shade flew towards the scream while we follow. The scream was getting close as we saw another air vent and Shade landed with horror look. All of us stopped where he was as I glance at him feeling scared a little.

"Shade what's wrong?" I asked. He pointed with his claw as all of us looked where he pointed at and have horror on our face.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going. Upcoming on the next chapter is my least liking of how the bats are being torturing them and use them for stupid war like it says in the book but I'm still going to do something different for my story avoiding the war. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	12. Chapter 11 Torturing

_**Chapter 11 Torturing**_

All four of us glance down and saw some type of laboratory filled with sweat and blood stench making me gag a little. There were bunch of stuff the scientist uses I can't describe and saw silver table with knife, shave razor and a needle with wire attached. We saw two people in their lab coat which it's Robert and Tina I recognized working on something we can't figure out and we saw Robert grabbing out some kind of metal disk and testing it carefully as if it was very fragile. We saw Tina walking towards the cage with gloves grabbing out greenwing from its cage seeing the greenwing struggling to get free and tries to bite her hand but its teeth weren't sharp enough to cut through her gloves. We heard it crying out for help telling them why are they doing this in agony and terrified. We watch Tina heavy sighed as she'd place the greenwing on the silver table latching it with clips to hold it down on its back as Robert grabs out a razor while the greenwing struggles more screaming for help. We heard the shave sound as we saw its green fur flying out on the silver table. Robert places the shave razor back by the knife and grab out a needle with the wire attaches to it while Tina was stroking its head telling it everything is alright while the greenwing squirms screaming for help. I guess they only hear its squeaking not understanding what's its telling them. Robert and Tina block our view of their working and heard the greenwing screaming in pain making me gasp cover my mouth. I cannot stand watching this that I looked away from the air vent breathing heavily feeling my tears coming. The screaming in pain and agony and watching them breaks my heart of how they treated them cruelly as I glance at Marina and Shade who have horror on their face of what their seeing.

'Ashley, what are they doing to us?" Shade whisper growling a little glaring at me but I shook my head feeling so ashamed.

"I don't know." I replied feeling lump in my throat. "I really don't know what they're doing." Throbb heavy sighed shook his head.

"This is far worse than I have experience with my brother when they banded us." I glance down with them and saw Robert grabbing the greywing in his hand and caught a glimpse of metal disk on its stomach and some metal stug in its ear. Robert opened the trap door and dropped the greenwing in it and quickly shuts it while Tina grabs another bat from its cage.

"I'm going to get closer look seeing what they're doing." Shade decided making his way but I grab his arm not wanting him to go.

"No Shade! I don't want them to see you and capture you." I protest still gripping his arm.

"She's right they'll see you and hear you." Marina added but he made me let go of him as he heavy sighed.

"It's okay. They're concentrating their study not paying any attention to anything else. I will be fine." He spoke smiling trying to make us think everything is alright. Marina and I glance at each other and sighed. He quietly flew down and hid above the light lamp at the celling as I pray to God these people didn't catch a glimpse of him. Robert went over to the sink to wash the shave razor of fur it's left off while Tina went over to check to see if they got all bats they capture. It gives Shade a chance to swoop down quietly on the silver table and tries to bite the clips off that are holding the Greywing. We overheard the greywing saying he must get out of here before they capture him and I looked over and saw Robert having a needle in its hand walking slowly. I gasp and tried to wave at Shade to get out of there silently. Shade caught my glimpse after seeing what the greywing is looking and saw Robert inches away from him. He gasps and took off while Robert scream at Tina not letting him get away as Shade flew around the lab while Tina and Robert try to grab him. Shade flew towards the experiment stuff and knocks some tube with some water coloring off the counter making a huge splash on the floor making all colors combine into greenish glob. Tina almost slipped using the counter for support not making her fall on the ground while Robert grabs out a net while Shade flew fast towards us. My heart leaped as Shade almost made it but Robert catches him with his net. I gasp in horror as Robert grab Shade in his hand while he struggles to get free biting him. I breathed didn't want him to suffer the same as the other bats did that I almost went out of the air vent to rescue him but Throbb grab my arm preventing me.

"Senorita don't, they'll see you!" I struggle to get free and manage to do it.

"I don't care! I gotta help him!" I cried while Throbb keeps grabbing me while Marina helps him grabbing my other arm.

"There's nothing we can do." Marina said while she grips my other arm tightly but I manage to get them off of me and rushed towards the air vent. Seeing Robert still holding Shade in his hand as he struggles snarling baring his teeth while Tina grabs the needle from him while Robert holds him. She injecting him on his shoulder and Shade cries out in pain looking woozy and to my horror he didn't move in his hand breathing.

"SHADE!" I screamed almost fall out of the air vent but Throbb grabs me covering my mouth with his hand dragged me away from the air vent. I struggle to get free while Throbb gripped me tightly as Marina flew by us sadly. My tears were running down my face giving up while Throbb wrapped his wings around me as I buried my face in his mane sobbing badly. _Why didn't I stop him? I should've stopped him but I didn't. Why didn't I do it?!_ I felt Throbb stroking my back in comfort with his hand.

"Shh Ashley. It's okay. It's okay." He spoke softly as I glance at him.

"We have to go back and save him and the rest of bats." I protest but Throbb shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry." He spoke sadly but I didn't want to believe it.

"There's has to be a way!" I almost screamed. "I can't let them torture him the same as the other bats. We have to help him…" I cry more as Throbb embrace me tight while I clinch on his mane feeling agony and helpless of nothing I can do hearing him heavy sighed.

"We cannot stay here. We need to leave now." Throbb grabs my hands with his feet as we made our way to where Throbb found a way out while I limp feeling my tears running down my face more as Marina grab the brown bag and follow us.

_**Shade's POV**_

"SHADE!" I heard Ashley screamed before I black out feeling my whole body numb and I woke up in seconds later feeing my body sore as if something had just attacked me. I glance around and I realized I was inside the cage where the bats are held as I looked out and saw two humans torturing the greywing I tried to save but I didn't know the human male was coming up to me with a needle longer and sharper than the pine needle. I saw they just finish the greywing that has metal disk on his belly and metal thing on his ear looking helpless when the human male opened some trapdoor putting him in and closes it quickly. The human female walks towards my cage with her gloves and unlatch my door. I back away from her hand growling not wanting her to touch me but she didn't listen as she grabs me with her gloves picking me up out of my cage. The light almost blinded me as she carried me towards the silver table where they put bats at being tortured. I struggle to get free and bite her hand trying to sink my teeth on her skin but my teeth weren't sharp enough. I squirm more as she put me down on my back feeling cold metal shudder me and I felt my hands and feet clinging by clips to hold me down preventing me to go anywhere. I saw a human male grabbing out some razor that they use to shave the other fur off. I struggle to get free trying to pull my arm and feet out of the clips and I felt the human female stroke her finger on my head saying it's okay but I growled at her as she flings her fingers away while I struggle more.

"You shouldn't do that Tina. He might have rabies." Robert chuckle while he washed the razor getting ready.

"Robert, I know it sound crazy but I thought I heard another voice." Tina spoke unsure as I stopped struggling and listen.

"How so?" Robert asked drying the razor as she hums softly

"I don't know, but I thought I heard a girl. She was screaming a name and it sounds tiny." I gasp knowing she heard Ashley seeing Robert look amuse.

"What the name she screamed?" He asked chuckling while she glances at the air vent.

"I don't know but I think she's screaming name Shade." She replied still unsure as I breathed heavily waiting for the human male name Robert to reply. He glances at her for a second and laughed.

"That's a good one. A tiny girl screaming Shade." He walked towards us with razor in his hand. "You must be hearing things Tina." She sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I guess so but I swear I heard it." Robert turns on a razor and shaves my stomach feeling the razor cutting my fur off leaving my pink skin showing feeling cool breeze making me shiver a little. I saw him turning off the razor setting it down while he grab a needle with a wire attach and the needle went towards my stomach feeling cold sharp needle cutting me. I screamed in pain as his needle went deeper in my skin as I saw Tina carrying some metal disk I saw on bats after they torture him seeing her checking it before putting the disk on my stomach feeling heavy on my body as Robert took the needle out and loop the metal disk and went inside my skin more making me screamed in pain. I don't understand why they are doing to us and I thought Ashley told us her kinds are helping us but is this how they help us? _ Is this how they help us, like this?!_ I thought growling a little hissing in pain but I remember seeing Ashley having horror face and ashamed of what she saw. I felt sorry for her having her see what her kinds are doing to us making her feel like a bad guy which she isn't. I know her well; her heart is pure with kindness and caring that she will never hurt anyone makes me wonder if there's another human that has same kind personality as her. I winched as I felt the needle coming out of my skin seeing my own blood dripping as I thought the pain was over but I was dead wrong. I felt Tina's hand on my head forcing me to go on side while the human male put something in my ear making me screamed more in pain feeling my ear getting pinched hard. I breathed as I felt my arm and feet being free from the clip as Robert took me in his hand and carried me to the trapdoor. I felt weak feeling the metal disk dragging me down as the human opened the trapdoor and dropped me inside while he shuts it hearing him lock the door. I flew down and landed on my feet feeling the weight the metal is given me glancing my surrounding seeing everything pitch black with small holes giving little light and heard voices.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called using my echolocation and I realize were in the box that can be big enough for more bats come in.

"Shade?" I heard familiar voice called out of other voices and saw Chinook flying towards me.

Chinook!" I cried feeling so happy to see him despite I didn't like him but I'm glad to see the bat I know as I saw Hector and Isis behind him and they have relief on their face. I saw them wearing a metal disk on them and metal thing on their ear as I was wearing as all bats flew towards us that have been missing over the past four days. They landed having horror and puzzled face on them not knowing what's happening around them looking terrified.

"Where the humans are taking us?" The greenwing quivered as I shook my head.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Is this the part of Nocturna's plan Arcadia was talking about?" The brightwing asked and again I shook my head.

"I don't know." I answered again while the greywing huffed.

"Then if this is Nocturna's plan why her kinds torturing us? It's that human girl fault having her kinds torture us giving us these metal disk and metal thing on our ear. She should've warned us."

"She did try to warn all of you but you didn't listen." I protest trying to stand up for Ashley but he shook his head crossing his arms

"It doesn't seem like she's trying hard enough." I growled angrily getting ready to pounce at him but Hector stopped me glancing at him and me.

"That's enough both of you. We don't know what's going on and Ashley has nothing to do with this. We need to stay calm and figure out where her kinds are taking us." Hector spoke as all other bats flew to different direction leaving four of us alone. I heavy sighed not knowing what's happening as Hector place his hand on my shoulder.

"Is everyone else alright? I glance at him forcing a smile.

"Yeah everyone is okay." I replied.

"What about Marina?" Chinook asked with worried in his tone. I felt clinch of jealous of him liking her when I have same feeling for her but I heavy sighed nodded.

"Yeah, she's..." Suddenly we felt the ground being lifted making us tumble a little and overhead humans saying something we can't figure out and I felt the cold air blowing us and heard snow crunching.

"What's happening?!" The brightwing cried as I breathed.

"We're outside." I answered seeing all the bats looking panicked and more terrified I heard to human grunted as I felt the box landed on the ground making us stumble a little. I breathed heavily while I heard the human saying be careful with that in strict tone and in seconds I heard something grunting and felt the whole box shook while all the bats screaming and flying trying to get out. I finally realized what's going on out there; we're being transported in a car that Ashley was talking about taking us to somewhere we don't know.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going. Again I never like that part of the story that people uses these bats for some stupid war they are having and now Shade and the rest are heading to somewhere they don't know where the people are taking them. Stay tuned for the next chapter of fixing and adding! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	13. Chapter 12 Stowaway

_**Chapter 12 Stowaway**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

I still cling on Throbb's feet feeling terrible leaving Shade and others as we made our way where he found the exist. Then Frieda, Ariel and other bats came to me; there are still in the fake forest not knowing anything what my kinds are doing to them in the other side of the building and we need to warn them and get them out of there now!

"Throbb wait!" I use my feet to make him stop as he lets go of my hands and Marina landed by me dropping the brown bag in considered.

"What's a matter?" She asked while Throbb landed.

"Senortia we don't have time." I shook my head.

"We have to warn Ariel, Frieda, and other bats. They have no idea what my kinds are doing to them and I don't want them to suffer the same torture as the other bats." I protest while Throbb sighed.

"I know we need to but I cannot go back there. I come this far and I don't want to be in that fake forest anymore being their prisoned." He replied as I heavy sighed. I don't blame him after what he and Goth been through when they were capture and banded being away from home for so long. Then my eyes snapped opened and turned to Marina.

"Marina, I need you to go back and warn them what my kinds are doing and get them."

"What about you?" Marina asked while I glance out the tunnel.

"I'm going to find Shade and other bats getting them free and getting bottom of this seeing what this Vincent is up to using them." I declared while Marina has worried look on her face.

"Ashley, you can't go out there. There are owls in the sky searching for you, hunting you. It's dangerous for you out there." I smirked.

"Hey." I grab Throbb's hand. "I got Throbb, He's a giant bat, remember?" I reminded her while she shook her head.

"You have me also. Ashley I don't want anything happen to you after your kinds capture Shade and..."

"Marina!" I interrupted her as she glance at me.

"Please, you have to warn them. You have to get them to listen to you no matter how they refused." She glances at me for a second and sighed closing her eyes.

"Marina, please do this for me. You, Shade, Ariel, Frieda, Throbb and rest of Silverwing colonies are like my second family to me and I cannot imagine losing them." I beg while grabbing her hand. "There you family too." She thought for a minute looking at me and at the tunnel behind her. She heavy sighed and nodded.

"Alright. I'll go back and warn them and get them out." I smiled and hug her while she embraces me.

"Be careful out there." She spoke softly while I let go of her smiling.

"You two." I replied while getting on Throbb's back.

"You know, you're crazier than Shade is doing." She smirked while I smile.

"Well like I told you; crazy sometimes works." I replied as Marina took a deep breath and flew opposite making her way towards the fake forest. I breathed as I cling on Throbb's mane.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded as he grabs the brown bag with his feet and we took off through the tunnel as he flew fast going up and down through the tunnel. He stops sudden landed with the brown bag on the ground as we saw two tunnel entrances while I gasp. He panted glancing at both tunnel entrances and sniffs at each entrance and smiled.

"This way." He replied as he flew to the left entrances while I cling on him more.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" I asked making sure while he smiled more.

"My instinct never lies senorita." He replied. "I can smell air not too far away and were getting close." I felt a cold wind on my face realizing he's right as I glance out seeing the fan at the end of the tunnel remembering he and Goth went out that way and have feasted on Higlend's friend causing the war to start. We stopped at the fan while I got off of him grabbing the brown bag seeing the fan spinning getting the air inside from the outside making the cold air turning to warm air for them. I saw Throbb quickly snatches the fan making the fan stopped using all his strength to hold it while glancing at me.

"Go through the fan. Hurry!" He grunted while I made my way through the fan carrying the brown bag feeling the cold air on my cheek realizing it was noon seeing the sun shining. As I got out I tried to look for something that can hold the fan while Throbb gets out but to my surprise he got out with a flash while the fan begins to spin behind him.

"How did you..." He chuckled.

"I done it before with my brother when we escaped." He replied while I shook my head smiling. He bends down while I got on his back as he grabs the brown bag and soared in the sky to find Shade and the rest of bats. I glance down through the street seeing cars running by and people walking about and we circled around the building couple of times until I spotted two people carrying a box with holes on each end.

"There!" I pointed while Throbb swoops down on the tree branch while I still cling on him hiding behind the tree. We both watched as the two guys made their way to the truck that kind of reminds me Horace and Jasper's truck when they capture dalmation puppies in One Hundred and One Dalmatians movie. We saw Vincent and Tina waiting for them as the two men hurl the box in the truck with a grunt.

"Be careful with that! Their very fragile." Vincent strict as the two guys got on the truck while Vincent and Tina got in passenger seats. The truck started and we saw them making their way on the road towards the city. Throbb took off with the bag as we begin following the truck secretly as I glance around the sky watching out for any owls and pigeons while we followed. We hid behind the building while the truck stops at the red light waiting for the truck to move. On a cure the truck made a turn to the left corner as we continue following them. I heavy sighed clinging on his mane having thoughts wash over me looking down at the roads with cars zooming by. The thoughts on Goth came to me when Shade, Marina, Orestes and I saw him in rage seeing his eyes change to red as I saw in my dreams but then his eyes came back original feeling weak as if his rage drained all his strength.

"Throbb, do you have any idea what's just happened to your brother when he was in rage?" I asked turning to him but he shook his head.

"No, he never told me every time I asked him. Even Syerna refused to tell me about her brother." He answered. I heavy sighed and rest my head on his mane thinking about my friends being capture and has to be put on the metal disk by that horrible man wanting to find the city. _What city?_ I thought feeling puzzled. The coin that is legend, finding the city, this doesn't make any sense. Especially him using the bats and owls for bombing. I bury my face in his mane feeling my head hurt of all thoughts of thinking as I silently pray to God to help us to get through our struggles and have me not worry. I glance to my side seeing windows passing by seeing my reflection as I heavy sighed keeping having thoughts on my encounter with Goth. I can't believe he thinks I felt little pity for Goth all because I saw pain in his eyes seeing he's been hurt long time ago and he still wants to marry me after I refused millions of time and I couldn't believe I reached my hand out to him trying to help him making him think I care for him. Do I really care for him? _No Ashley! Don't think that! He's a demon for goodness sake wanting to kill my friends. You don't care for him after what he did hurting you since your last adventures. _ I thought as I heavy sighed bury my face in his mane once more. I heard airplanes sounds making me bolt up seeing the truck going through the opening fence leading towards the airport. We saw the truck heading towards the one airplane that has two guys waiting by an airplane that looks like war plane from world war two where this plane drops nuclear bombs on Japan making the Japanese surrender. Throbb quickly flew towards the tree branch as I slid off while he drops the brown bag and we both saw four pigeons on the fence guarding making me groaned softly. _ Pigeons. Why it has to be pigeons? _ I thought while Throbb smiles.

"We're almost there amigo. We just need to pass by without your kinds seeing us…" I tugged his shoulder interrupting him.

"Um hello, what about the pigeons?" I pointed at them while he chuckles.

"Oh those _turquias_?" He tsks. "We can pass them. They never saw a huge bat before always get them paranoid." He laughed. "Ah memories."

"Yeah but if they catch a glimpse of me riding you they will report back to King Boreal where I am so his owls will hunt me down." I hissed remembering the pigeons are allied with owls.

"Then I'll kill them if they get away." Throbb answered shrugging his shoulder but I shook my head.

"No that won't work. You'll start the war again and you promised to Brutus you won't kill other northern creatures." I reminded him seeing him scratches his goatee beard thinking while looking at me and the pigeons. Then a sneaky smile curls his lips showing his sharp teeth making me guess he got an idea.

"If I can't eat them, then I can make them think I'm going to eat them." Before I can ask he told me to hide as he soared towards the fence where the pigeons were. I cling on the brown bag and watched Throbb landed on the ground sneaking up towards the fence where the pigeons are not knowing as Throbb growls softly making one of the pigeons startled looking around. I heard one saying he heard something but the others didn't believe him as the continue guarding. Then Throbb chuckles darkly trying to sound like Goth making me giggle a little forcing to cover my mouth seeing all the pigeons glance around nervously while one of them begins to panic.

"Hola, amigos." He spoke sounding scary making the pigeons quivered in fear.

"Who are you?" One of the pigeons demanded trying to sound brave and on a cure Throbb flew up in front of them spreading his wings out smiling ominously.

"Your worst nightmare." He snarled showing his sharp teeth making the pigeons screamed bonking to each other trying to get away from him thinking he's going to eat them. I couldn't help myself but laugh so hard while trying to cover my mouth as I watch the four pigeons flying away from Throbb fast as their wings could carry them as I saw Throbb smiled laughing watching them fly away and he flew towards me while I laugh so hard.

"That... was… the…most….funniest… then… I have ever seen." I manage to say still laughing while Throbb laughs. "I didn't know you had it in you." Throbb smiles looking at his claws.

"Yeah I can be good actor. My friends and I use this trick to scared bats and other creatures wanting to freak them out. Their faces are priceless when they get scared." I calm my laughing as I glance out at the airport and saw Vincent and Tina getting out of the truck while the two guys went to the back to grab some boxes and carried them towards the plane. I got on Throbb's back as he grabs the brown bag with his feet and we soared quietly towards the airport and hid behind the boxes as we saw one of the men accidently dropped the box making Vincent gasp.

"I told you to be careful with them!" He snapped while Tina rolled her eyes. We both watched as Vincent signed the paper for the man helping them while handed him hundred dollar bills and Tina glances out and almost spotted me making me duck my head gasping. I peek a little seeing her puzzled for a second and shrugging her shoulder while I look at her more curious. She doesn't look that bad as Vincent as I can tell back at the building I saw her feeling sorry for the bats their torturing not liking her job. She looks like a nice person but I don't know if I could trust her. We saw both of them getting on the plane as the plane begins to start its engine. Throbb and I flew passing the two men secretly as we flew towards the plane and I saw the wheel on the plane as we fly towards it. Throbb manage to grab the handle of the wheel as I got off on top of the wheel and cling it feeling the plane going fast picking up a little. I have been on a plane before but this is more difficult than getting on the plane clutching on the wheel for dear life instead sitting on the passenger seat waiting for a workers to give you some peanuts and water while relaxing. I gasp as I felt the plane taking off while Throbb clings on me and the top wheel.

"Hang on!" He cried as the plane flew towards the sky. A second later we felt the wheel being picked up towards the plane carrying us in. As the opening wheel closes we both let go the wheel and glance around and all around us we saw bunch of boxes around stacked on each end looking like its cargo plane being delivered to different country. I walked around carrying the brown bag with coin inside breathing.

"Wow." That all I can say seeing so many boxes while Throbb sniffs around as he came up by me.

"There here. I can smell them." I dropped the bag and rushed towards the boxes feeling my heart pounding.

"Shade? Chinook? "I knock one of the boxes and rushed to other.

"Orestes?" I called knocking but I didn't get any answers feeling my heart heavy thinking we're too late.

"Shade, Hector, Orestes?! Anyone?!" I felt my tears coming as I begin to cry softly covering my eyes.

"Ashley?" A familiar voice spoke jolt my head up.

"Shade?" I asked hopefully and I scurried along the boxes and then I saw familiar face popping out of the hole.

"Shade!" I cried happily feeling my heart leaped with joy.

"Ashley!" He smiled.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far of fixing and editing? I hope you like where this is going. My OC and Throbb finally manage to follow the truck that lead them to the airport and the plane and its so relief they found the plane Shade and the rest are in. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	14. Chapter 13 Trust

_**Chapter 13 Trust**_

_**Marina's POV**_

I flew to where my friends and I were when we escaped from those greywings while I have my thoughts on what Ashley said. _ I just hope she knows what she's doing. _ I thought while flying through the tunnel. I just hope her and Throbb finds out where their taking them and have Shade and the rest safe. I felt my heart mended when I thought about Shade but I shook my head huffing a little. _Don't think that! He just your friend and beside he's just a jerk and shelfish only cares about himself. _ I thought but felt my heart winched on my last thought not understanding why as I thought something different to that off my mind get thinking about the rest. Ashley is right; the silverwing colonies are like my family and she like my sister to me. They didn't make me feel like outsider like my former colonies did and they took me in as if I'm one of them made me feel home already. A moment later I spotted an air vent entrance we were before and I head bats speaking to on another happily as usual. I glance down and saw the fake forest same as usual having bats flying around and roosted on branches not knowing what dangers lies ahead. I squeeze through the air vent and flew out and begin searching for Frieda and the rest. I manage to find them seeing Sam eating some berries looking bored with Jacques while Ariel and Frieda were talking one another. When I landed in front of them they were taken by surprised to see me panting a little.

"Marina, thank Nocturna your safe. But where's Shade and Ashley?" I glance at her and Frieda.

"We need to get everyone out of here now." I manage to say while Ariel look puzzled but Frieda was the only one nodded.

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked as I understand that Frieda didn't tell her the whole story. I saw all bats flew towards us with considered as they roosted and landed while I smile a little getting all the bats attention.

"The humans are going to use all of us as their bomb weapon putting the disk on our stomach and metal stung on our ear. We must leave now." I announced and the entire bats muttered with panicking and worried until we heard Arcadia chuckling smiling.

"Oh young one, whatever the humans are doing is part of Nocturna's promise bringing the sun out for us. That's why the humans are taking us to miracle place for us to enjoy life." I shook my head knowing it's not true.

"No that's not the Nocturna's promise. I saw what humans are doing myself to us and they're torturing us. Ashley was right about the bomb and Shade was one of them." Ariel gasp covered her mouth when I said about her son while Arcadia frowned not wanting to start this conservation again seeing all bats looking scared.

"Whatever that human girl said is lying to you. She's just trying to scare you and breaking all of your hopes seeing the sun." She replied while all bats muttered while some nodded and I need to get them to believe me fast before I lose them.

"But you have to believe me! If we don't leave soon were all going to die!" I protested while Arcadia growled softly.

"That's enough. There is no bomb and whatever the humans are doing for us is part of the promise." She snarled icy.

"I don't believe Nocturna's promise is having all the bats being taken without a trace leaving us the question we can't find answer." Frieda spoke walking by me while Ariel did the same. "I sense something danger about this place ever since we came here and we must listen to her and Ashley and get everyone evacuated." I smiled feeling grateful for her as Sam and Jacques came by us also while Sam crossed his arms.

"We also believe her also and I fell my tail tangling every time when something bad is going to happen, for example; this paradise we're in right now." Jacques looks at him funny.

"Your tail tangles?" He asked while Sam gives him the look.

"It's part of our family tradition. We're very sensitive alright?" Jacques rolled his eyes. Arcadia sighed shook her head.

"Like I told you before; all of you are not leaving this paradise." She spoke icy making Ariel breathed.

"What about my son?! He been captured by her kind and we can do nothing about it?!" Ariel exclaimed as Arcadia growled.

"Your son was a fool." She replied still have icy tone. "I'm sorry for your son being poison by your human friend thought making him believe and rejected the promise having chance to fly in the sun." Ariel growled softly after what she said about her son while Frieda glances around the bats that still have considered and puzzled.

"If any of you would want to follow us please speak now of your decision." We waited for all the bats replied but none of them spoke. All of us heavy sighed and glance down while Arcadia chuckled.

"It seems all of us here have strong faith of Nocturna's promise not wanting to leave this paradise." Frieda glare at her with hate and sighed.

"As the leader of my colony; we're leaving this paradise today and now." Frieda declared as she and us we're getting ready to leave but suddenly Arcadia flew front of us glaring with her eyes looking wild.

"You're not leaving this paradise." She growled while landed in front of us while Frieda huff having enough of her stubbornness and obsessed walking a little.

"We won't take any orders from you anymore and you have no rights to keep…" Arcadia grabs Frieda by her throat digging her claws on her skin making her gasp while clinging her hand.

"I don't care what you say about leaving or what you think the humans are doing to us but I'm not letting you and your colonies leave this paradise and I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT LITTLE WITCH TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT'S ALL LIE FROM HER TONGUE!" Frieda gasps as she tightens her throat chocking her struggling to get free. Ariel and I grab Arcadia's hand pulling her off while Frieda gasp and cough for air rubbing her throat.

"Stop it! Ashley was right about you and this paradise or should I say prison." I growled while Arcadia glared at me with hate. "I hope when humans take you; you will suffer the pain more when humans torture you terribly. Enjoy your last life in this prisoned with your colony, Cruella." She gives me dead glare while I crossed my arm.

"What did you call me?" She asked deadly and then we heard all bats mummer of her reaction as she glance up. She realized all the bats saw everything of her anger on us made her gasp and she smiles trying to make them think everything was alright.

"Now now everyone, this is all just misunderstood of this conservation. Now move along there's nothing to see." All bats didn't move an inch looking at her while some glared making her realize their not moving as she growled.

"I said move along there's nothing to see." She ordered and a miracle happened, all the bats were glare at her with hate and one by one they flew down by us while Arcadia has shock on her face.

"What? What? Where all you going?! Get back here!" She ordered but all the bats didn't listen landed by us.

"Let it go Arcadia, they made their own choice and you must accept their decision and you can come with us to escape if you change your mind." Frieda spoke while Arcadia growled angrily looking at the bats and shook her head.

"Fine, if this is the choice they want, so be it." With that she stormed off leaving us alone in relief. I sighed smiled closing my eyes for a second and glance at everyone.

"Everyone, I know how to get out follow me." I took off as all the bats followed while Jacques took Sam's hand. I lead them to the air vent at the ceiling having a hole that can manage to get everyone through.

"Okay everyone, we need to be single file to get through the vent and if anyone is stuck try to help them push or pull them in." I instruct and one by one all bats went in single file and squeeze through the air vent as Ariel flew by me having smile on her face.

"I'm very proud of you of what you did." I smiled a little feeling embarrassed but suddenly we saw the door slam opened and saw a human male rushing in. When he saw us he has shock on his face and went back in to grab something and when he came out he grabs some stick with a pointy in the end while he has a net on the other hand. All three of us gasp as the human male rushed towards us while all the bats screamed in panicking flying around.

"Everyone to the air vent now!" Frieda cried flying in the air vent as all bats being pushing towards the air vent fast one by one followed her towards the air vent. I glance around until I spotted Arcadia roosting smiling cruelly crossing her arm knowing she did it. I was shocked of what she did but how did she got the human attention.

"How?" I spoke softly while she shrugs her shoulder still smirking. The human male was getting close getting ready to poke us with his stick. I flew with Ariel as we made our way squeezing through the air vent quickly and we journey through the tunnel as I hope all bats made it. I flew up by Frieda as we flew up and down through the tunnel finding a way out until I felt a slight cold breeze on my fur and I smell air as we heading our way. We manage to found an exist to outside as we saw a fan swirling getting all the cold air sucked in making it warm. The two greenwings grab the fan stopping it holding it enough for us to go through. One by one all the bats flew through the fan as Sam and Jacques went though also. As all the bats went through the fan one of us grab the fan holding it while the two greenwings flew out. All of us followed Frieda as we made our way to the evening sky towards the woods away from the city building. I heavy sighed almost forgot how the stars twinkle and the cold air through my fur missing it. I glance back at the brightwing and flew up to her.

"Has everyone made it through the air vent?" I asked as the brightwing shook her head sadly.

"Few of them didn't make it. They were almost there until the human got them poking them getting them paralyzed." I gasp and sighed closing my eyes. I opened my eyes in seconds growling softly of Arcadia greedy and obsessed of promised and humans involved. We continue to fly through the woods leaving me thinking where Shade and Ashley are and hoping their safe.

_**Author's Note: How was that one of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going. Now Marina Frieda and the rest made it out of the building but some didn't make it journey through the night finding a place to be safe. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	15. Chapter 14 Bomb

_**Chapter 14 Bomb**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

I rushed up to the box Shade was in feeling my heart pounding with relief as he sighed.

"Thank God you're alright." I breathed as I reach my hand in cupping his cheek as I felt his hand on mine.

"How did you find us and get here?" He asked as he lets go of my hand.

"Throbb and I followed the truck you're in and stowaway on this plane." I replied as I grab out my dagger and went over to the handle and unlock it. "Is Chinook and his parents with you?" I asked while opening.

"Ashley, were in here also." Chinook spoke out answering my question. I sighed in relief as I opened the box. All the bats flew out of their box as all of them wore a metal on their stomach with metal stug on their ear feeling shocked not the disk metal they're wearing but how it attached to them with wires in their skin leaving bruises and cuts on them and I saw their metal stug pinching their ear tightly leaving blue bruises on them. I covered my mouth feeling terrible what my kind had done to them as I heavy sighed closing my eyes.

"You." I turned and saw the greywing growled at me. "You did this. You made all this happened." All the bats nodded in agreement as they surrounded me having scowl look.

'What? I didn't do anything wrong!" I protest backing away from them but the greywing huffed.

"You should've warned us what your kinds are doing to us so we won't be in this disaster. " He retorted as Shade and Chinook flew by me.

"Hey lay off. She did try to warn you but you didn't listen to her but listen to what Arcadia said." Shade snapped while Chinook nodded.

"Then tell your friend why she didn't try hard enough?" He asked crossing his arm.

"I would've tried more but Arcadia forced me not to wanting all of you believe this isn't Nocturna's promise." I retorted as greywing huffed.

"Do you have any idea what your kinds are doing to us?" One of the silverwing asked wanting to know but sadly, I don't know what they're doing to them having my head down a little.

"I don't know." I replied truthfully.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT YOUR KINDS ARE DOING TO US?!" The greenwing exclaimed as all the bats surrounding me with questions and demanding what my kinds are taking or doing to them making me back away frighten not knowing until I hit the back of the another box as Shade grabs my arm while Chinook tried to back the bats off. Hector and Isis flew through crowds and landed by us.

"Everyone please. She doesn't know what her kinds are doing but we need to stay calm and try to figure out what her kinds are doing." Hector spoke while I saw everyone trying to be calm but few of them were terrified of not knowing what's going to happen to them and I realize one of the bat metal disks is beeping with red slowly as Shade let go of me. I glance at Shade's metal disk this also beeping with red slowly as I looked at it closely with curious and then I finally figure out what it is making my eyes huge.

"Ashley, what is it?" Shade asked while I gasp in horrified.

"It's a bomb." I whisper.

"What?" Shade asked.

"You're wearing a bomb." I answered making all the bats gasp in horrified while some mumbled in panicking.

"What do you mean?" Hector asked while Isis has worried look.

"All of you have bomb on you and if you landed on ground outside you'll activate the bomb." I explained as all bats begin panicking mumbling more. "Everyone please calm down!" I cried trying to get them calm and then I heard familiar voice behind me making me turned.

"Hello? What going on out there?"

"Orestes? Is that you?" I asked with hint of relief.

"Ashley? Are you out there? Get me out of here please!" I grab my dagger out and unlatch the door while Shade Chinook and Hector making everyone stand back making room. As I opened to door Orestes came out sighed in relief while all the bats gasp in horrified.

"What have you done?!" The brightwing cried.

"It's okay. He's a friend of ours." Shade replied but then we saw another owl coming out of the box making me wish Orestes was only owl because right by him was Princess Athena.

"Orestes why didn't you tell us theirs another owl with you?" I asked while Athena glares at me.

"I thought I ordered Orestes to drown you in that downstream. It seems you have escaped or Orestes was under your spell making him letting you go and she has allies of bats helping her scheming plan wanting to get rid of us." She huffed as my eyes lit up couldn't believe what she said.

"What?! I did not put a spell on him and I don't have any evil plan for goodness sake! He our friend since we saved him and how would I cast a spell?" I asked while Athena huffed more.

"Having some magic hidden you perhaps but no matter, If I have my guards here I would've ordered them to drop you from the sky to put you to justices of you crime, treaty breaker or should I say siren."

"A SIREN?!" I exclaimed but then I saw a metal disk on them as well but only bigger and have metal stug on their ear.

"You too?" I asked while Orestes nodded sadly.

"I heard you said something about them as a bomb." Orestes said as I nodded.

"Yes you're wearing a bomb on you and I think I can help you get them out…"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER! She's casting a spell on all of you making you believe she can help you but she really is going to kill all of you…"

"Your majesty please!" Orestes interrupted while she has shock on her face turning to him

"How dare you interrupted my speak trying to save all of you..."

"Look we don't have time for this. She has a plan to get us out or else were all going to die from explosion." Chinook retorted silencing her while Athena glares at him. She huffed puffed her feathers while turned to me.

"What do you have in your mind Siren?" She asked. I sighed in annoyed of her calling me that name as I glance all the bats.

"If we work together we can try to get the bomb off one another without activating it and free all other bats and owls that are in here." I explained while Throbb walked by me.

"She's right, if we get this entire done fast and gently we'll try to figure out what her kinds are doing to us and where are they taking us." He added while all bats mummer and some nodded liking my idea.

"Alright everyone let move it. Half of you help each other getting the bomb off while half of you try to find some boxes to free others, let's go go go!" I ordered as all bats flew down and each one uses their teeth to get the wire off one another while the other half flew around finding the boxes freeing the other bats. I turned and saw Athena still giving me cold glare.

"You better not have any tricks under you Siren." I sighed shook my head.

"I don't have any tricks on me. I'm doing this for you and others not being killed and don't call me Siren. I have a name you know."

"I know." She replied as Orestes flew to her using his beak to get the wire off of her.

"Be gentle!" She snapped while I rolled my eyes of her attitude and I saw Shade already have his metal disk taken off but still has the metal disk on seeing bright pink skin with scratches around it. I smirked a little while Shade looks at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, I always wondered what bat skin looks like but I didn't know it could be pink." I giggled a little covering my mouth while Shade smirked.

"I'm going to get you for that." I smiled innocently as Chinook flew by us having his disk taken off showing his bright pink stomach with scratches around it and has his metal stug off.

"You know your skin is pinker than Shade is." I spoke laughing while Chinook glares at me covering his stomach.

"Hey!" He snapped while Shade laughs along with me. Shade grab my hands with his feet as three of us flew around boxes trying to find any more bats or owls to be let out so we can have their bombs off of them. We manage to find some more bats releasing them and tell them to go to where all bats are to get the metal disk off of them and then Throbb flew by us with panted while flapping his wings.

"Amigos! I found a box with someone inside but I cannot get it to open. I need your help." I nodded as we followed Throbb to the box on the ground that has two lock handles on the door. Shade landed me as I grab out my dagger and I walked up to it but before I unlock it I glance at Throbb.

"Who is in this box?" I asked while Throbb sighed.

"_Mi cunado_." He replied while all of us have puzzled look of his Spanish language. I sighed as I walked up to the handle and use my dagger to unlock one of the handle.

"Wait Ashley. Something is not right." Shade spoke sniffing. "I think we should leave it alone." I laughed while trying to get the handle unlocked.

"You're worrying too much. It's probably another owl in there." I manage to unlock one handle while Chinook glance at Throbb.

"Um can you tell us what _Mi cunado_ means?" He asked. Before Throbb could answer something bang on the door and I saw a familiar snout coming out growling made me gasp in horror. I just opened Goth's door. I screamed as he struggle growling more getting himself out. I rushed to the door and try to shut it while he pushed with his snout and his both hands.

"HELP ME!" I yelled as Shade flew by me helping me getting the door closed.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Chinook squeaked with shock on his face.

"Meet Goth, his brother in law." I grunted. "Help us!" Chinook flew by us and pushed the door but we weren't strong enough to push the door shut. I glance at Throbb feeling desperate while pushing shutting the door.

"Throbb help us!" I cried but Throbb just stood there watching us trying to get the door shut while Goth bang the door more and I saw his claws coming out slashing the outside door. I gasp and use the end of dagger handle to stomp his hand making his hand flinched back in pain.

"Please help us!" I cried shutting my eyes using my strength to push the door shut. Then felt someone pushing the door easily as I opened my eyes seeing Throbb helping us. I smiled a little as we pushed the door until it was shut. I rushed to the handle and lock it while three of them hold the door.

"Forgive me brother." Throbb spoke softly as all of us breathed while we heard Goth screaming inside.

"RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!" He bangs the door more while Shade grabs my hands with his feet making our way where the other bats were away from Goth's box. As we flew down I saw all bats have their metal disk off while few still have them while having their metal stug off of them as well. Chinook flew by his parents with horror on his face.

"Mom dad, we need to get everyone out of here now!" He spoke as I saw Throbb landed by us looking guilty feeling puzzled of his act.

"What are you talking about?" Isis asked.

"Goth is here inside his box but we don't have much time. We need to find a way to get all bats out of here now before he has a chance to kill us." I answered while all bat gasp in horrified.

"What do you mean Goth is here? I've heard he's dead drowning the lake." Athena retorted while I shook my head.

"We thought so too but he survived the waterfall and he's here probably getting himself out. We have to everyone out of here before it's too late."

"I believe its already too late senorita." All of us gasp as saw Goth coming out of the shadow smirking showing his teeth. I realized he has metal disk as well with metal stug on his right ear All the bats wimped while Isis cling on Chinook for protection while Goth scans around the room.

"What's this? Having a party without me? I feel hurt being uninvited." He spoke mocking placing his hand on his chest as I breathed.

"How did you get out? We locked you tight a minute ago!" I cried while he chuckled darkly.

"You can ask that to my brother." He answered looking at Throbb while Throbb heavy sighed closing his eyes. _So that's why he has guilty on his face. _I thought glaring at him.

"Throbb how could you?!" I cried.

"He's my brother. I have to help him." He retorted while Goth chuckles more.

"Don't blame my brother on what he did and beside the blood I smell makes me hunger for fresh meat. I believe I hit the jackpot of all bats unprotected." He smiles evilly making all the bats wimped. Then Goth turned to me as I gasp in fright seeing him smirk coming up to me.

"Senorita, I believe we should make our depart after I feast on the bats as I take you to my kingdom. " He came up to me and has his one claw on my chin as I breathed. "Come now my darling, let's make our depart to your new home." He chuckled darkly as I swallow feeling scared but then Shade grab my arm pulling me along growling at him making Goth snarled.

"She's not going anywhere with you." He snapped making Goth growled more having his eyes flared glaring at Shade. Without warning Goth snatches his throat in his claws as I scream making all the bats scream as I saw Shade struggle to get free from his grasp. Hector charge at him trying to help but Goth saw him coming and swipe his claws at him making him stumble as Isis rushed over by his side seeing if he's alright. Orestes had almost flew and charge to help Shade but Athena grab his wings preventing him to do it and all bats were too scared to make move or helping him seeing how Goth was holding him and his teeth as Chinook didn't move trembling a little. Shade struggles more and snared trying to bite him but Goth held him tight pinning him down having his other claws out.

"I'm getting sick and tired of you protecting her from me runt." He growled while Throbb breathed.

"Brother that's enough stops this nonsense." He protest as Goth snarled at him.

"SILENCE! Or else you will be next betraying me brother." He growled and looked down at Shade smirking evilly.

"Once again I always achieve my dream to be real having your heart tear opened and eat it." He sneered. "As Zotz let me have my own revenge on you runt, for humiliated me. Prepare to die runt and have your soul be departing in the underworld." I gasp in horrified seeing Goth flexing his claws and having them on his chest where his heart is as Shade breathed having fear on his face and shut his eyes tightly getting ready for pain and saw his claws going in Shade skin a little.

"NO STOP!" I cried seeing Goth growled and turn to me. "Please let him go." I protest seeing him growl softly at him and me for a second. And then he smirked turning to me grabbing Shade pulling him up by his throat.

"Senorita, I could spare your friend's life and your friends if you accept me as your husband." He replied as my eyes went huge couldn't believe he's torturing me making me choose and I don't want either of them as I shook my head.

"No." I manage to say as Goth growled softly having scowl look as he grip Shade throat tightly causing him to scream in pain.

"I'm losing my pathetic senorita, accept my offer and marry me or else you will watch him die in my claws painfully." He threaten gripping his throat tightly and I saw little blood dripping out of Shade throat making him chock a little making me gasp in horrified shook my head fast.

"NO! PLEASE STOP IT! DON"T KILLS HIM!" I cried desperately seeing Goth breathed.

"Then accept my offering! ACCEPT ME!" He roared making all bats tremble with fear as I stood feeling terrified not only me but Shade seeing him suffering in his grasp feeling my tears coming.

"Goth please, I beg of you. I don't want to choose either one and he's my best friend. Please spare his life please." I pleaded seeing him sigh a little shook his head still gripping Shade.

"Then have this easy and agreed to marry me senorita, and I promise I will release him and have you walk to me knowing you agreed with me." He replied calming himself as I saw slight pain in his eyes breathed. I looked down having second thoughts. I breathed as glance at him and walk a little seeing him smirk pleasing my thought and before I could go any further I saw a rope attach to the empty boxes stack on another. I looked at Goth and at the box seeing them stumble a little for a second and then I rush over making Goth taken by surprised.

"Senorita, what are you doing?!" He exclaimed and I got out my dagger and cut the two ropes fast making the box falling down. Goth lets go Shade looking stunned as the boxes tumble down hard but he manage to dodged as the boxes break apart. I breathed as Shade flew to me and we hug each other. Then Goth growled angrily dusting himself off.

"That does it! If you don't agree to be my wife, then I'LL HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE BUT DRAG YOU TO MY KINGDOM AND MARRY ME AS MY QUEEN!" He jumps fast charging at me as I scream but Throbb tackle him fast making all the bats screaming flying around as I saw Goth and Throbb begin fighting. I looked around trying to find something that can be helpful for us to escape and then I saw a red button by the box giving me an idea.

"Shade, I want you to take me to that red button. I think it opens the door." Shade nodded grabbing my hands with his feet as we soared. We were almost there but suddenly Goth crashes on us making Shade let go of me falling on one of the boxes.

"Shade! I cried seeing Goth tackled him on the ground and then I heard the door opened.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN THERE!?" I gasp and saw Vincent at the door with his mouth hung opened with his eyes huge seeing all bats and two owls out of their box. He opened the door more grabbing out a dart gun from his pocket.

"GET BACK IN THE BOX ALL OF YOU!" He shouted while shooting darts making bats flying more dodging as Goth and Shade went separate and without him seeing me I climb up the box until I'm at the red dot. Without waiting I pushed the red button praying this is the ticket to way out. The red lights flashes wailing out as the ground beneath us begin to opened and Vincent notices and went back by the door clinging on the handle.

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES IS GOING ON HERE?!" He exclaimed and then he glance at the red button and caught a sight of me.

"What the…" He breathed as I gasp. He blinked as I scurried behind the box peeking seeing him shook his head as he went back inside the plane. All the boxes begin falling while all the bats flew out in the sky and I saw Shade flying with Chinook not seeing Goth anywhere. I sighed as Chinook flew up above me.

"Come on Ashley, it's time to go." I nodded grabbing his feet. Suddenly Athena charged at us making Chinook and Shade dodged while she grabs me in her talons. I screamed as she flew out of the plane with me in her talons into the sky. She glares at me while flapping her wings.

"I knew I should've listened to my instinct." She snarled while I struggle to get free. "You free a deadly cannibal back from the dead and now you summon a human shooting us with darts!" She shrieked as I shook my head struggling to get free.

"No Athena! Listen…"

"SILENCE SIREN!" She shouted. Then Goth came crashing Athena making her winched in pain but still have me in her talons. She growled and glance at me.

"I knew the bats are on your side wanting to destroy us." With that she releases her talon letting me fall. I screamed as I thought I heard someone shouted no! but not knowing who it is looking down seeing the green land below me while screaming and praying someone to save me from my death.

_**Author's Notes: How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going and I changed a little for this chapter having Goth threat my OC to agree to marry him making it more exciting as she almost agreed but thank goodness she didn't! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwings characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	16. Chapter 15 Arriving the New World

_**Chapter 15 Arriving the New World**_

_**Third's person POV**_

Meanwhile back up north Frieda and the others flew on through the woods finding a place to roost. They finally manage to find a cave on nearby stream as all the bats flew in and roosted on the roof of the cave. Marina heavy sighed as she roosted by Frieda watching all bats falling asleep having some pups with them wrapped around in secure. She saw some of the bats banded on their forearm making her think back at the building what humans had done to them. She heavy sighed looking at her band seeing her reflection back not wanting to believe how her kinds treated them but she remembers seeing Ashley's horror face when she saw how her kinds torturing them. She doesn't believe this isn't how her kinds treated them and she can tell by her eyes. She hopes her friends are alright as Ashley finds Shade, Chinook, and his parents with rest of the bats. She closes her eyes thinking in her thoughts about her friends and then Chinook offer as mate came to her not knowing if she wants to accept as his wife. She remembers him flirting with her giving her much attention ever since Ashley came back. He always been kind to her and always there for her when their at the building and Shade... she huffed wrapping her wings around herself. She doesn't understand why Shade being jealous over Chinook. _Is he really jealous of him of me? Does he have feelings for me? No Marina, were just friends and he's an amazing friend alongside Ashley even if he's a jerk and idiot._ She thought but she felt her heart mended thinking about it. He was always there for Ashley when she's in danger keeping her safe as she smiles softly thinking how good friend he is to her. She remembers Ashley telling her listen to her heart helping her chooses which mate she wants to be with forever but she never knew this was hard to choose while listening. She felt Frieda's hand touched her shoulder snapping out her thoughts.

"Marina, is there something wrong?" She asked while she sighed softly.

"Just thinking about my friends. I hope Ashley knows what she's doing and finding Shade and rest of bats." She replied. Frieda smiles her winkles softly. "Your friend has very good spirit in her and she'll do whatever it takes to find Shade and the rest of bats being captive." Marina smiles a little.

"Yeah even if she does it crazy as Shade." Marina and Frieda laughed a little but then Frieda coughed and clings on her chest in pain.

"Frieda, are you okay?" Marina asked looking worried seeing her nodded smiling.

"I will be alright. Not young as I used to be." She chuckled softly wrapping her wings tighter. "Try to get some rest. We need to leave next evening." Marina nodded watching her fall asleep. She glance down at Sam and Jacques sleeping while Sam curl himself in a ball snuggling with his tail mumbling something in his sleep while Jacques slept snuggling his head in his wings to keep himself warm snoring quietly. She sighed looking at the outside of the cave for a minute thinking what Frieda had told her letting her words come to her as she slowly shut her eyes and slept.

_**Ashley's POV**_

I was falling fast away from Athena's talons feeling my hair up seeing the green land below me. I gasp as I glance up seeing the sky far away from me while falling.

"HELP!" I screamed through the wind feeling terrified for I knew I'm going to die very soon. Suddenly I felt my wrist being held stopping me from falling making me grunt. I breathed heavily looking at the ground hanging as I quickly glance up to my rescuer. To my surprised was Goth clinging on my wrist as he flaps his wings panting.

"I got you senorita." He breathed. I was puzzled and relief thanking God for someone to rescue me but then my expression turn to horrify realized if he gets me he will take me to his kingdom. I struggle to get free in his grasp kicking making him lose his balance seeing him taken by surprised as he'd grip his foot tightly causes me to yelp a little.

"LET GO OF ME! LET ME GO!" I scream using my other hand to pull his foot off. "HELP!" I yelled as he growled still gripping my wrist.

"Stop moving senorita, can't you see I'm trying to rescue…" Then he was hit by Orestes making me let go attacking him. I screamed more as I saw Orestes fighting Goth and then the brown bag was passing me holding the gold coin that I almost forgot. I dove for it grabbing the yellow loop as the coin was dragging me down fast seeing the land below me getting close. Then I felt my feet being held stop my falling as I glance up seeing Shade grabbing my foot with his feet flapping his wings smiling and I smiled back still clinging on the bag. All the boxes flew down fast passing us as we looked down seeing it hitting the ground; the boxes exploded causing fire to come out and caught on trees.

"HOLY CRAP!" I shouted feeling shocked seeing all boxes exploded more feeling hot air on my skin from fire and smoke. And to my horrified I saw some bats flying towards the explosive with their metal disks while the other bats flew away from the explosive.

"WAIT STOP! DON'T GO DOWN THERE! FLY UP FLY UP!" I screamed but the bats didn't listen as if they have earwax in them. I watch helplessly as they made their way on the ground and when they touch the ground they explode making me flinched shutting my eyes. I felt my foot being loose as I glance up fast seeing Shade being stunned while flapping his wings looking blank.

"Shade?" I called feeling scared of his act. He glances down at the explosive and let's goes me letting me fall three times already and I saw him flying down passed me heading towards the explosive fire.

"SHADE!" I cried couldn't believe what just happened that I accidently let go the brown bag letting it drop. I gasp as I saw the ground below me and then I heard a faint voice echo I'm not familiar with.

"Beewarrre!" I glance around my falling but I didn't see anyone by me.

"Beewarrre!" I shudder a little and the voices drifted off as it became quieter becoming silence once more. I looked down at the green land below me closing my eyes feeling my tears letting out in the air praying. I suddenly hit something soft making me oof while I heard the owner grunt. I opened my eyes and realized I landed on Throbb's back while he turned his head smiling.

"Looks like you need to work on your flying lesson." He joked as I chuckle clinging on his mane. I glance around trying to find Shade and Chinook hoping they didn't go to the flames. I manage to find Chinook trying to drag Shade away from the flames while Shade struggles to get free from his grasp. Throbb and I flew towards them quickly while Chinook struggles to get him away from the flames.

"Chinook what wrong with him!?" I called through the explosive.

"I don't know! He's not answering me!" Chinook yelled pulling Shade with his feet while Shade tried to pull away growling. I glance at Chinook noticing he not wearing a metal stug on his ear and I glance at Shade who has the metal stug on his left ear. I looked at his left ear for a second and my eyes lit up.

"Of course! The metal stug."

What?" Throbb asked while I pointed.

"His metal stug. It's probably controlling his mind or something making him going to the flames." I explained while Chinook grunted dragging him.

"We need to get his metal stug off of him, now!" With that Throbb flew over and grab Shade's shoulder while Chinook flew away. Shade struggles growling more trying to bite Throbb's feet.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" He cried desperately as we made our way down to the green land away from the flames and I realize the green land was actually a rainforest we're heading making me gasp a little. I couldn't believe were heading to the rainforest as I felt humid and hot already and it's not from the flames. We flew through the canopy trees hearing exotic animals as we landed on the ground while Throbb held Shade. I got off while Shade squirms more trying to get him off. Chinook landed by me as we both watch sadly seeing Shade biting and struggling to make Throbb release him.

"I WANT TO GO TO PARADISE! LET ME GO!" Shade snarled struggling more.

"How do we get it off of him?" Chinook asked. I grab out my dagger and walked toward Shade.

"I need you to hold him still while I get it off of him." I instructed Throbb as he nodded. I walked up to him while he squirms more. I manage to grab his head while gripping his ear. I pulled to get the metal stug off as he growled in pain and he almost bit my hand making me flinched dropping my dagger. I sighed grabbing my dagger.

"Throbb, hold him tighter so he won't squirm much." I reach his ear while Throbb held him tight as I put my blade on his ear and metal stug as I pulled trying to be gently getting it off. He yells in pain while I pull more feeling it moving a little.

"Almost…GOT IT!" I manage to get the metal stug off of him as Shade screamed in pain holding his ear breathing heavily. Throbb lets go of him as I pick up the metal stug studying it. I huff and threw it at the pond watching it sink until I didn't see it anymore as I looked at Shade seeing him groaned rubbing his ear. I rushed up to him kneeing down placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked while he shook his head.

"Wha what happened?" Shade moaned blinking as Chinook came up a little.

"You were hypnotized by the metal stug." Chinook replied.

"I did?" Shade asked as I nodded.

"You don't remember what happen with flames and exploding? You were heading towards the flames." I explained while Shade looked puzzled.

"Really? I thought I was dreaming because when I heard that sweet sound I lost track of my instinct." He rubbed his ear more while glancing around.

"Guys, where are we?" All of us glance our surrounding seeing bunch of green leaves and huge trees with jungle vine wrapping around the branch and heard some animals howling through the distant. We were stunned of what we're seeing as I caught a glimpse of Throbb breathed grinning like a lunatic looking like he just won a lottery ticket of million dollars.

"I'M HOME!" He screamed happily as got on his fours and kisses the ground and flings some soil in the air laughing joyfully. He flew up towards the canopy trees clinging on it as if he was hugging it.

"I MISS YOU TREE!" He cried and kisses it as he flew around the canopy tree while all three of us looked at him funny seeing him circling around the branch grabbing the vine swinging around laughing. He lets go of the vine and landed by us and he grab me giving me a bear hug.

"Amigos you have no idea how happy I'm home." I felt my ribs being crushed as he embraces me tighter.

"Throbb, I can't breathe your chocking me!" I squeaked. He lets go of me as I catch my breath.

"Sorry senorita but I have never been this so happy since I first caught my first lizard." He spoke while Shade and Chinook walked by us.

"So are you saying we're in your jungle?" Shade asked while Throbb nodded as Chinook glances around nervously.

"So, you have any idea where we are?" He asked while Throbb looks around.

"I don't know for sure, I need to refresh my memory of where we are but I remember a little of familiar trees and vines." He replied and then we heard howling noise making us jump in startled. Throbb laughs seeing our reaction.

"It's alright amigos; it's just a howler monkey calling his mate." He shrugs his shoulder.

"What's a howler monkey?" Chinook asked. Just then we saw a shadow looming us making three of us cling together not knowing what the creature lives here wanting to eat us. All of us yelled when the creature appeared and landed. I glance and realized it was Orestes.

"Orestes!" All three of us let go each other while Chinook glares at him.

"Don't ever scare us like that! We thought you were another creature wanting to eat us." Orestes smiles innocently.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you guys but I need your help. The princess is tied up in vines struggling to get out." I huffed crossing my arm.

"Good riddance." I replied while Shade and Throbb looked surprised.

"Ashley, that is unlike you." Shade said giving me puzzled look as I glance at him.

"She almost killed me, remember? Why would I help her when she and her owl guards are hunting me down?" Shade shook his head.

"You do have a point but remember what Zephyr said; Not to underestimate the ..."

"The power act of kindness, even towards your enemy, I know." I finished the quote Zephyr taught us. I heavy sighed thinking about it looking at the canopy trees and then at Orestes and he was giving me pleading look wanting us to help her no matter if she's a spoiled brat. I heavy sighed making up my decision.

"Alright, we'll help the princess." I declared as Orestes smiles his beak. I climb on Orestes back as all five of us took off through the jungle finding Athena.

"You do have good spirit in you." Throbb smiled flying by us.

"I always do for what my God know its right thing to do." I replied smiling a little. We finally manage to find Athena being tangled up in vines struggling to get free as when we landed above the vines. She looks down at us and sighed in annoyed.

"I told you to find someone to help us but I was expecting some birds to help us." I sighed in annoyed of her attitude while I grab out my dagger.

"Your highness I'll give you a deal; if we help you get out of the vine you must promise you will never hurt us and not kill me." Athena laughed while hanging.

"Why should I take the deal, Siren? I've always trust my instinct and I never trust your kinds after what they do." I shrugged my shoulder putting my dagger away.

"Alright we'll leave you hanging until some meat eating exotic animals shows up keeping you company, its fine by us." I begin made my way.

"WAIT! DON'T GO!" Athena cried as I turned smiling seeing her huff still hanging.

"Alright you got yourself a deal. I the princess promised the Siren I won't hurt her friends and kill her. Cross my heart and hope to fly." She rolled her eyes crossing her heart with her feather.

"Good." I smiled as I begin climbing up the tree.

"You better not have any more tricks or spells." She threatens as I chuckle softly.

"Princess, You need to realize my kinds are not..."

"WATCH OUT!" Shade pulled me away fast as I saw a huge bat crashing where I was. I gasp as I saw a giant bat looking like Goth but his has muscular tan fur with brown wings and has orange hair matching his bushy beard with light brown mane. He turned to us with savaged hunger look licking his lips but he was mostly looking at me as he charged at me. I screamed as Throbb crashed into him pinning him down as they rolled along growling but the giant bat slice him making him get off of him as he charged at me again. Shade and Chinook flew at him showing their claws but he pushed them away with his wings making both of them crashed on the ground. I tried to make run for it but he was quick that he pinned me down on the ground in a flash having his hands on my arms tightly. He glances at me grinning hungry as I felt my heart pounding with fear.

"I don't know what creature you are but you look soft and chewy to eat." He spoke in Spanish mix with Brazilian accents. He opened his jaw feeling his saliva drop on my face getting ready to bite my neck hard. I looked away from him avoiding his jaw as I screamed.

_**Author's Note: How was that one of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going. Oh dear this is not good! Another giant bat ambush them and it has my OC trapping going to eat her and someone need to save her! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please.**_


	17. Chapter 16 Jungle

_**Chapter 16 Jungle**_

"NO!" I heard Shade screamed as I felt the giant bat's hot breath on my neck trembling with fear. His warm tongue licks on my skin making me shudder as he licks his lips and opened his jaws once more as he lean in close to my neck. _Goodbye family and friends. I love you. _I thought as I close my eyes accepting my fate. Suddenly something crashed to him making him let go as he yelp in pain. I got up a little and my eyes were huge.

"Goth?" I breathed watching both of them wrestling each other snarling. The giant bat manages to get him off as Goth growled at him backing a little by me. I saw the others looking stunned seeing this show while Chinook looking like he's going to freak out in a second. I wanted to move towards them but my legs refused to obey staying put. I saw the giant bat snarling at him while Goth growled more as he was in front of me protecting me. The giant bat leaped and was about to pounce at him but Goth jump and grab his neck pinning him down while the giant bat struggles to get free from his grasp chocking.

"YOU WILL NOT EAT HER!" Goth snarled baring his teeth making the giant bat stops struggling looking at Goth with puzzled.

"Prince Goth?" He asked while Goth expression changed to puzzle also. He lets go of the giant bat as he stood up while Goth backs a little.

"Murk?" Throbb asked while the giant bat looks at both of them more puzzle. His eyes lit up realizing who he's speaking with as he got on his one knee and bowed having his fist on his chest.

"Your majesties! Forgive me for not recognizing your presences." Throbb laughs as a bat name Murk glances at Throbb.

"Amigo!" He spreads his arms out and Murk smiles running up to him as they both embrace laughing. Shade, Chinook and I glance at those two in puzzled seeing them give each other noggin on their hair acting like kids.

"Look at you." Murk gleamed looking at Throbbs wings as Throbb lifted them. "Has the bugs been eaten your wings? And you lost a few pounds I see." He laughed." You looked fantasico!" Throbb laughs more as he embraces him again.

"Oh Murk, it's so great to see you amigo." I heard Goth chuckle a little seeing him smile a little. It wasn't his evil smile I'm familiar with but, nice and warm. He turned and glance at me making me gasp a little still afraid after I almost got eaten by Murk.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly as I saw his metal disc barley touching the ground. I nodded quickly not saying anything as I felt his hand on my cheek and saw his soft expression always making me puzzle.

"It's alright. You're safe now." I was breathing heavily looking at him seeing slight pain in his eyes.

"Get away from her!" We heard Shade yelled as Goth growled at him glaring.

"Is this how I get for helping? I feel very grateful." He spoke sarcastic as Shade growled softly.

"I saw you grabbing her when she fall believing you're going to attack her seeing her struggling." Orestes retorted. Goth heavy signed in annoyed getting up.

"I wasn't trying to attack her; I was trying to save her Idiota!" He snapped angrily making Orestes flinch a little.

"You tried to save her?" Shade asked not buying it by his looks. I stood up as Goth huffed rolled his eyes.

"If I didn't save her now she would've be eaten already by our friend." He answered. I didn't understand why he saves me twice after what he did to me on my last adventure.

"Why did you save me?" I asked. _Is this some kind of trick?_ He didn't say anything as he sighed closing his eyes.

'Um your highness, is that creature with you and the others?" Murk asked while I chuckle a little feeling less afraid. I guess he never see my kinds up close not knowing what they look like.

"I'm a human." I replied placing my hand on my chest. He glances at me for a second and laughed.

"Tell me she's joking amigos. A human can't be that tiny. It's ridonculous." Throbb places his hand on his shoulder.

"No she's not joking. She really is a human." He replied as Murk glance at Throbb and at me in puzzled. He walked towards me and sniffs a little touching my hair as he walked around. He grabs my hand looking at my five fingers for a second and then he dropped it realizing I'm not joking with fear on his face.

"SHE'S A HUMAN!" He screamed as he flew up to the tree fast by Athena.

"FLY AMIGOS! FLY!" He cried while Goth shook his head.

"Calm yourself amigo. She's not going to harm us." Murk looks at me for a second as I smiled a little showing him I'm harmless.

"He's right I'm not going to hurt you. Come down from there." I added but he didn't buy it as he cling on a tree.

"Then why did you made our prince wear that metal disk and metal stug on him? Is that his prison outfit?" He tested growling. I giggle a little while Murk glance at me puzzled.

"I would never do that for goodness sake. My other kinds did and this isn't a prisoned outfit." I replied. His claws being too loose while glance at me for a second.

"It seems you telling the truth senorita." He stood up and grabs the vine now looking curious. "You look kind of small to be a human." I shrugged my shoulder.

"It's a long story and yeah I get that a lot. To tell ya the truth; It's hard to be small when everything is giant around you but it's fun at the same time. " Murk chuckle a little looking at Throbb and Goth.

"I like her already. She's funny and also looks soft and chewy to eat." He spoke licking his lips making me gasp backing a little. Goth growled as he grabs my arm glaring at him dangerously.

"Don't get any ideas." He snarled making Murk flinch chuckling nervously.

"I'm just kidding your highness. Can you take a joke once a while?" He shrugs his shoulder and glance at Athena.

"But can I eat this owl?" He asked making the Princess gasp.

"NO!" All of us turned and looked at Orestes funny while he looked stunned of what he just said.

"Uh I mean, if you eat the princess her father will hunt you down and will not rest until he buried you in the grave alive. Trust me; you don't want to see him that angry." I heard Athena chuckle and saw her smiling a little on her beak. Murk huffed and glance at Shade and Chinook.

"What about those bats?" He asked more and I made Goth let go of me and rushed towards them while Shade gasp and Chinook face grew pale.

"No no. Not those two. There are my friends and with us." I spoke quickly got in front of them for protection.

"Oh thank goodness." Chinook spoke looking like he's going to passed out in a second. Murk huffed crossing his arms.

"Then what can I eat then? There are no animals around to hunt in this part of jungle. I'm starving and I always get savage when I don't have any food in my stomach."

"I can see why." I muttered while Shade chuckled softly. Murk flew down and landed front of Goth.

"What do you mean there's no animals around this part of jungle?" He asked while Murk heavy sighed.

"You majesty ever since both of you were gone the fire rain were shooting from the sky and all the animals in this part of the jungle evacuate from their home." He explained as I came up a little.

"Wait, you mean the bombs falling from the sky making huge explosive when it touched the ground?" I asked. Murk nodded unsure.

"Yes human, something like that." I have my thoughts about Vincent using the bombs on them for finding some city. Why would he want to find a city when he's bombing it? This doesn't make any sense.

"How long did it happen?" I asked.

"Since three months I think." Murk replied while Goth heavy sighed.

"What about the colony? What about my wife? Are they safe and alright?" Throbb asked with hint of worry. Murk smiles a little.

"The colonies are alright and your wife is safe." He replied while Throbb sighed in relief. "The fireballs never reached the pyramid your highnesses." Goth growled softly and glance at me for a second and glance at the sky.

"We must find out what her kinds are doing and put an end to this persuasion once and for all." Murk bowed a little.

"Yes your highness but it will be impossible to find out while avoiding the humans with their stick and flames." He replied and we heard Athena clearing her throat making us glance at her.

"Um excuse me, you can ask that to Siren who she one of their kind." Athena spoke pointed at me with her feather finger.

"Siren?" Goth asked while I shook my head.

"I might know what my kinds are doing but I'm not sure if it's right." I answered trying to think.

"Then tell us what your kind are doing making all this chaotic to our jungle human." Murk encourages me. I nodded while Chinook swallowed.

"I think there something about a legend he seeks finding a city." I replied while Goth and Murk looked at me puzzled.

"I know it sounds weird but it's true and this guy Vincent has the gold coin we took from..." I stop suddenly and looked around.

"Oh no." I completely forgot the bag I dropped in the air when Shade dropped me being hypnotized by that metal stug.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" Shade asked.

"The coin! I lost it! We have to find it!" I cried as I searched around the jungle.

"What coin?" Goth asked.

"The coin that can help us what my kinds are doing that can lead us to something." I replied.

"What does it look like?" Chinook asked.

"It's in the brown bag with yellow loop hanging on each end." I explained while searching. "We got to find it now; it's the only way for us to figure out..." I groaned sat down on the small rock ruffed my hair knowing it's impossible to find the bag in this jungle and it will take us months to find it. I heavy sighed while Shade sat by me.

"Hey, it's not the end of the world. We can find out what your kind are doing without the coin." He spoke placing his hand on my shoulder.

"But how? How can we find out what my kinds are doing?" It's impossible." I sighed while Murk clears his throat making us glance at him.

"Amigo, before I almost kill you I found this brown thingy hanging on one of the trees that has your scent leading me towards you." He lifted the brown bag with yellow loop attached. I gasp and smiled feeling relief.

"That's it. That's it! That's the brown bag." I rushed to him as he handed me the brown bag.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" I looked inside the brown bag and the gold coin was still in there.

"Oh thank goodness." I muttered softly while Goth chuckled a little.

"What's in that brown bag?" Chinook asked walking up by me. I pulled out the gold coin from the brown bag as it falls out on the ground shiny as usual. All of us were stunned seeing the gold coin while Murk got on his one knee and tap it with his claw hearing it ding in response.

"Yep, it's real alright." He nodded. Goth looks at it closely looking at the ancient symbols and Aztec images while stroking his beard.

"Yes, I see the symbols somewhere before. Brother do you find this familiar?" Throbb nodded.

"Yes I'm familiar with this symbols but I'm not sure if it's right or not." He replied.

"Can you tell us what the symbol means?" I asked. Murk shook his head.

"It's very ancient and we cannot understand our ancestor's words." He replied looking at the gold coin more. "But I believe Voxzaco might help us."

"Voxzwho?" Shade asked while I looked at him puzzle.

"Voxzaco, our high priest of our colony. He's an ancient bat that can predict the future and can read the ancient words." He replied.

"So, are you saying he's kind of voodoo hoodoo bat living in the jungle?" I asked waving my finger out a little pretending to be scary and magic as Goth huffed.

"That old bat is still alive while were gone?" Goth spoke crossing his arm. Murk nodded as I put the gold coin in the bag.

"We must leave now. The sun is about to set and there are dangers things lurking out in nighttime." Murk spoke as he looked at Shade.

"You three are coming with us right?" He asked but Shade shook his head.

"No thanks." Shade replied grabbing my arm. "We can find out ourselves what the ancient means." Goth chuckled a little.

"Boy, you have no idea what lurks in these jungle that go out at night can harm you worse than you can ever imagine." Shade swallowed while Chinook chuckled nervously.

"We can handle it. Nothing can frighten us and we see lot worse things up north and we can manage it." Chinook walked a little but then we heard squawking noise making us gasp while Chinook yelp and ran behind me trembling a little.

"I can see that." Goth spoke sarcastic smirking liking seeing our reaction and Goth does have a point there. We don't know where we are and if we stay in the jungle at night something or someone will ambush us and attack us but if we go with them; I'm sure their colonies will eat us.

"If you come with us we'll help you find out what your kinds are doing and be safe from other night creatures." He added as I sighed rubbing my arms together finally making my decision and glance at him.

"We'll go with you." I answered making Shade gasp.

"What?!" Shade exclaimed grabbing my arm. "Are you out of your roost? We can't trust them."

"I know but we don't have a choice. We have no idea what's out there and if we stay here we'll die." I replied glancing at him.

"Your friend does have a point there." Throbb spoke coming up. "There are really are dangers in these jungle as we must move now." Shade sighed closing his eyes thinking. I know he doesn't trust these kinds but he trusts Throbb but not the rest. He glances at Goth with serious look.

"If there are any more tricks from you, you will regret." He growled while Goth chuckled darkly.

"Um hey, up here aren't you forgetting something Siren, our deal?" She reminded me while I sighed in annoyed.

"No I didn't forget you and stop calling me that."

"Then what is your name?" Murk asked.

"I'm Ashley, this is Shade, Chinook, Orestes and that's Athena." I introduced.

"_Princess_ Athena." She corrected while Murk chuckled.

"I'm Murk and allow me to help your friend getting out these vines." He flew up to where Athena is while she has horror look.

"No no stay away from me." She ordered but Murk didn't listen as he flew around trying to find a vine.

"I ordered you to stay away from me!" She shouted and I saw Orestes talons clawing the ground while Murk hums the song while looking at the vines.

"HELP! HELP ME!" She squawked struggling to get free from the vines.

"Ah quit your whining I'm trying to help you." Murk grabs one of the vines and chomps it off making Athena fall towards the ground. She screamed as she landed on the ground shaking the vines off of her.

"You're welcome your highness." Murk laughed flinging the vine off. She huffed puffing her feather and glance at me.

"Well shall we get going?" She asked. I nodded as I went on Throbb's back while Murk grab the bag as all of us soared through the jungle to Goth's colony. I begin to have my thoughts on the echo voices I heard while I was falling and like my dreams back at Hibernaculum. It was creepy and weird. I decided to change the subject glancing around the jungle feeling stunned and amazed of its beauty. I have never dreamed coming to the jungle for real seeing exotic animals and plants. It's just like the movie and pictures but this time it's real. I looked back and saw Goth panting due to his metal disk on his stomach and saw his metal stug on his ear making me puzzle studying his metal stug.

"Goth?" I called as he flew up by us.

"I just realized something; you have the metal stug on your ear like the rest and were you hypnotized by those?" He chuckled softly.

"No senorita, these metal stug have no affected on me at all and you kinds were fools thinking this can put me in trace having me go into the flames." He replied as I huffed and lay my head to the side away from him. He flew ahead of us and then I have something else to say as I clear my throat.

"By the way." He looked back waiting for my answer. "Thank you for saving my life twice." He looked surprised when I spoke and he smiles.

"You're welcome." He replied as he took off ahead with Murk as I sighed lay my head on Throbb's mane feeling tired already. I haven't slept since we left the building and I'm worn out. _I'm going to take a snooze for a while until we're there._ I thought as I buried my face in his mane and slept.

_**Author's Note: How was that one of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going. Now her and her friends are in the jungle and heading to Goth and Throbb colony to survive but, is Goth having any tricks on him that the friends need to be warned? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	18. Chapter 17 Goth's Kingdom

_**Chapter 17 Goth's Kingdom**_

Dream

_I ran through the woods away from someone or something that is after me. I stopped in the middle of the forest seeing everything dark and dead all around me not seeing a single life. I heard someone chuckling darkly making my body shaken breathed with fear. I kept running not knowing where I'm going and not knowing who's or what's after me. _

"_Beware!" That voice again I heard but this time it was clear and pure sounding so haunting. I glance around frighten as I heard whispers more sounding creepy. _

"_Who's there?" I asked nervously trying to sound brave. _

"_Beware!" The voice hissed again as I gasp glancing around. _

"_Who are you!?" I cried and the voices became stronger like it standing by me._

"_He's coming." It hissed. I looked around feeing terrified and then I saw a light through the woods. I walked towards the light believing it can lead me to wonderful place. As the time I reach there; there were stairs made of gold leading down and before I can go down I saw a silverwing that looks like Shade. I smiled in relief seeing familiar face in my dream. _

"_Shade! Thank goodness you here." I rushed towards him but I stop dead realizing he not Shade but he looks like him. _

"_Who are you?" I spoke softly. _

"_You are in grave danger. You must protect the power of the prophecy. You must not let it fall into the wrong hand." He warns me as I cling on my necklace in frighten backing away from him._

"_What prophecy? What do you mean?" He perks his ears up and has horror look on his face._

"_He's coming." He hissed looking at me. "You must run now!" I hesitate looking out in the woods and at him not knowing if I should run. _

"_GO! GO!" He screamed and I ran through the woods more feeling terrified. I stop to catch my breath feeling my heart pounding hard trying to break free from my ribs. I ruffed my hair looking around trying to find someone through the dark forest._

"_HELP! SOMEBODY!" I looked around more desperately. "PLEASE ANYONE?!" I wailed feeling helpless. I looked up and saw a Mayan pyramid with the solar eclipse shining over the pyramid and I saw bats flying around the pyramid chanting something I didn't understand and then I felt my neck warm all of sudden and my necklaces starting to glow. I cling on my necklace as I heard dark chuckle while my hair was blown gently by the wind looking at the wood trying to find someone. _

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I shouted through the woods but I heard dark chuckle more in response that sound closer. Without thinking I ran more trying to get away from something or someone. Suddenly I saw a huge shadow looming over me and before I can blink it flew towards me and I screamed._

"Ashley, wake up!" I jolt my head up breathing heavily. I looked around realizing we're still in the jungle flying towards Goth and Throbb's colony.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my eyes to get the sleepiness out of me.

"You were dreaming." Throbb replied. "You were moaning in your sleep."

"I did?" I yawned. I realized it was night time and I can hear bugs and frogs singing glancing up at the sky seeing stars a little blocking by canopy trees.

"What's your dream about?" I gasp in startled and saw Shade flying by us.

"I don't really know but I think you were in my dream." I replied feeling unsure. "He looks like you but he's little bigger and has little bruise on him. He was warning me something or someone is coming." I explained while Shade looked puzzled.

"What's after you?" He asked more while I shook my head.

"I don't really know. I don't remember." I answered softly resting on my chin on Throbb's mane and saw Goth and Murk flying ahead. I was more attention on Goth's metal disc on his stomach with stiches attached. I swallowed a little thinking how that will hurt carrying it around while flying feeling a weight on you having stiches and wires attached to you. I glance around and saw Chinook glancing around nervously as Shade flew up by him. _Poor Chinook. He not knowing about this jungle freaks him out._ I thought feeling sorry for him.

"You know Siren; my father could spare your life and let you off the hook." Athena flew by us as I turn.

"How so?" I asked.

"Turn yourself in." She replied. "And never break the treaty ever again." I huffed and turned away from her.

"Not going to happen." I replied coldly hearing her huff.

"Why you care about the bats, they have never chosen side the great battle and this is how they deserve, banishing them."

"And not giving them rights to have their own choices? Seriously you owls are not being fair to all animals and not having the bats flies any day or night all because of the stupid treaty your ancestors came up." Athena growled softly

"My father was right about you kind; they easily foolish and have magic spells on them to have all creatures believe the other side of law." I

"Okay enough with the spells! My kinds don't have any sorcery spell on them and we only use technology to help with our life." I huffed having enough with her believing my kinds have magic spells.

"Hey you two stop this nonsense." We heard Throbb spoke up trying to stop us but we ignored him.

"Your father is blinded and deaf not seeing clearly far worse than General Brutus and he cannot control every one's life. They deserve to have their own choice." I added and Athena flew and almost bites my hair and I ducked avoiding making Throbb fumble his wings losing his balance.

"HEY!" I exclaimed.

"MY FATHER CAN DO WHATEVER HE WANTS!" She snapped. I growl softly glaring at her.

"Then your father is turkey jerky with the brain the size of a walnut or wait; all of your species have that size of a walnut not thinking outside of the box." I retorted using my fingers for size. She gasps and growled more.

"You take that back Siren." She threatened.

"No way brat." I snapped.

"TREATY BREAKER!"

"BAT HATER!"

"LITTLE WITCH!" Then Murk flew between us.

"Hey hey hey you two. Enough of this, you're putting on a show for all of us." Athena and I realized everyone was looking and I heard Throbb saying thank you in relief. "You two need to work this out or else both of you will cause commotion to night creatures and trust me you don't want to meet them eye to eye." Murk warned glancing at us while Athena huffed.

"Well she started it." I retorted as Murk shook his head.

"I don't care who started it I'm finishing it and you two can work this out or be away from each other. Your choice." Athena huffed.

"I rather be away from that Siren and I would've have my chance killing you but that cannibal bat saves you a little giving enough time for your other bat friend saving your life." She glared at me while I did the same.

"That's goes double for me." I added. Murk heavy sighed shook his head.

"Some way or another you two need to work this out and get along each other but suits yourselves amigos." He flew up ahead while Athena giving me death glares last time.

"As for you information; I'm watching you Siren." She flew while I growled softly. Without her seeing I stick my tongue out at her and heavy sighed. Orestes flew by us with sad expression as I sighed.

"I'm sorry Orestes but she's just a spoiled brat that never listens..."

"I know she is but if you two can try to be nice to each other both of you can be friends and maybe you two have commons on another." Orestes smiled a little while I smiled back.

"Okay I'll try." I replied as he flew up ahead as I heavy sighed lay my head down on Throbb's mane. I know I should be nice to her but she's like her dad wanting to exterminate me for what I did.

"That's kind of a show both of you made." I gasp in startled and saw Goth flying by us smirking. I groaned bury my face in Throbb's mane.

"No wonder why Athena called you siren believing having some magic in you. What a joke." He chuckled as I huff.

"I know and she never listens. Ugh! Sometimes I wish I was big again so I can pluck her feathers out every piece of her body making her look like naked chicken and use her feathers as a coat and dump some gross paint all over while she watches from her own eyes." Goth laughed softly.

"Would you do that?" Throbb asked while I rested my chin on his mane once more.

"No, I wouldn't. I wanted to but I'm not that type of girl." I replied glancing at Goth and saw his metal disc with wires attached to his stomach seeing a little blood coming out.

"Does it hurt when you fly?" I asked wanting to know seeing him shook head.

"A little but I'm strong enough to make through the journey the way Zotz wanted me to complete his bidding." He replied while I sighed glancing up ahead rolled my eyes.

"Why did you ask that?" He asked. I shrug my shoulders.

"Just curious." He chuckled while I glance at him.

"I know you care about me senorita." I groaned in annoyed. "I even know you heart swells for me as far as I can tell it by your eyes." I heavy sighed not wanting to listen to him trying to ignore.

"Does your heart swells for any other creatures you encounter?" He asked while I looked down seeing jungle ground passing.

"The people I love and feeling pity for their struggling." I replied softly.

"Then I get the feeling I'm one of the creatures you love and feel pity." I jolt my head giving him a death glare.

I don't love you." I answered icy seeing him facial turn frown

"You're lying senorita. You just don't want to admit it." Before I can protest Murk clears his throat as all of us glance at him seeing him beaming.

"We have arrived your highnesses." He announced as I glance out and he was right. Up ahead of us we saw a huge Mayan pyramid that is covered with vines reaching half up. Shade, Chinook, Orestes, Athena and I were stunned seeing our view while Throbb laughs.

"You should've seen your faces." I glance down and saw some kind of ball court reminded me of Road to Eldorado where Miguel and Tuilo play the game with the guards and I glance more seeing some small ruin buildings and stones the Mayan peoples have in their time. I was very surprised and amazed seeing all of this and the pyramid was the most shocking finding it familiar. _It's just like my dream. _I thought and then I heard Goth heavy sighed and saw him beamed.

"Home, sweet home." He sighed and flew ahead of us as I look at him funny never see him smile like that. He looks, little different than I remember watching the series and read the books of him being evil the author created him to be but now, he's not.

"Hmm." I muttered softly still watching him flying up ahead. All of us went up to the pyramid and I suddenly don't have great feeling about this feeling my heart pounding having feeling scared. When we get inside the colonies are going to invite us to grand feast, which means we're the feast to them. I cling on Throbb mane nervously as all of us landed. I got off and glance at Shade, Orestes and Chinook who have same feeling as I have.

"How many giant bats are there?" Chinook asked nervously.

"About a thousand perhaps or more." Murk replied as we looked at each other nervously.

"Why you all so worried all of sudden amigos?" Murk asked noticing our nervous while I swallow

"Um hello? Giant meat eating bats, and we're the main menu for them." I replied pointed at us while Murk laughed.

"Ah don't worry about it. When I tell the colonies you and your friends are with the princes they will respect you as the princes.

"What happened if we aren't with them?" Shade asked.

"Then you'll be eaten or doing what the princes tells us." He replied making Shade swallowed wishing he never asked that. I swallowed nervously glancing at the entrance feeling my heart pounding hard and this was a lot scarier than my last time when I met Shade's colony. All of us followed Murk inside the pyramid and inside was more amazing than the outside. Inside was made of stones craved with symbols and vines were covered everywhere on walls and some on grounds. My amazed face was replaced to horror face when I looked up at the celling seeing giant bats one by one roosting. I gasp a little backing feeling my back hit something soft. I looked up and saw Goth smirking and I quickly looked down feeling my cheek red as I saw the others looking freaked out as ever trembling a little. We saw Murk went in the middle of the pyramid looking at the bats with grin dropping the brown bag besides him.

"Bats of the colonies, I have grand news to tell; YOUR PRINCES HAVE RETURNED!" He announced spreading his wings out and on a cure all the giant bats flew out of their roost and swopped down at us. I squeaked and back more hitting Goth making him chuckle as I saw all the bats flying around seeing them muscular, slender and some have ribs showing as if they never have their meal which makes me worried more.

"And they also brought guests with them. Make them feel welcome." He added as I sighed in relief hoping they listen to him.

"Prince Goth and Throbb are back."

"Where have you been?"

"We thought you were dead." I heard bats speaking while flying.

"Hail Prince Goth and Throbb. Hail Prince Goth and Throbb." They chanted.

"HAIL KING GOTH!" Goth glances around finding the bat who called him King.

"Who dares to call me that name?" He asked sounding cold as the bat that spoke flew at us nervously.

"Sorry your highness, but since you were gone your father was killed by a firestorm so now you're the new King for our colony." He explained while Goth has shock on his face.

"When did it happen?" He snarled making the bat wimp a little backing a little.

"About three months sire." He manages to reply while Goth glares at Murk.

"You didn't tell me?" Murk flinched as he spoke making him swallowed.

"I didn't want to tell you when were on our way here." Murk answered while Goth growled softly. He closes his eyes for a second and snapped opened seeing his red eyes as I saw before. I gasp and back a little while Murk muttered something I didn't get as my friends stare at him nervously. Goth growled angrily making all bats flew back nervously flying back to their roost or landed but away from him.

"THOSE HUMANS WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY HAD DONE HUMALITING AND DESTROYING OUR HOME!" He roared that is not his voice making all the bats flinched back frighten as my friends did the same watching him in rage. I was very terrified seeing him like this and I need to stop him before he cause disaster and killing anyone. Without thinking I rushed to him and wrapped my arm around his neck hugging him while he flinched. I buried my face in his neck as he snarled darkly feeling his muscles tense as I breathed still gripping him.

"Goth, please stop. Let it go, there nothing we can do. It's all done. Please let it go." I chock out in his ear having lump in my throat feeling scared. Then I felt his anger beginning to evaporate as I heard him breathing heavily feeling his body weaken. I felt his wings wrapped around me in embrace as I glance up seeing his green eyes back breathing heavily as I sighed in relief burying my face in his neck once more. He lets go of me as I dropped myself since the metal disc was giving us hard to embrace and I saw those familiar pain in his eyes. Throbb flew and landed by us and he places his hand on my shoulder as I look at him.

"That was very brave of you to do that." He replied as I glance at my friends that have shock on their face as Shade was even more shocked than others of my stunt I did.

"Throbb!" All of us turned and saw a female giant bat with slender grey fur with light purple wings and has creamy mane with streak of white and has thick red hair almost like Goth but much crimson than his having relief and happy on her face. Throbb smiled happily as she rushed to him.

"Syrena!" He cried happily as they embrace nuzzling one another and kissed passionate. She turned and glance at Goth smiling happily with tears of joy.

"Goth, my brother you're alright!" She embraces him as he laughed hugging her back.

"It's great to see you sister." He replied. She caught my glance and has shock on her face.

"Brother, what is that?" She hissed as he chuckled letting her go. Before he could introduce me we heard another voice gravelly making my spine shudder.

"Welcome back sire, I have always knew you return." I turn and saw an old bat with aching back flying difficult with crippled wings and scratches. He has molten grey fur with ribs and spine showing with pink mark all over his body of his fur falling off and so were his molten white mane. His wings were croaked and crippled as if he was beaten in the war long time ago with no medicine to cure it. His short grey hair was messed up with scar over his face and has match grey beard that is messed up as well but the creepiest part of him were his eyes. They were bright green yellowish mix with smallest pupil as if he never has pupil in them. He landed as he bowed respectfully.

"You have known my brother and I will return?" Goth asked while he nodded.

"Yes sire, I have always had and you brought some company with you." He spoke glancing at me and my other friends. He turned and glance at me making me feel nervous. He walked around me sniffing.

"You brought a human with you?" He asked as I swallow a little not liking where this is going as he glares at me.

"Who are you? How you understand our language human speak up!" He snapped as I flinch a little.

"Well I'm…" I was about to say my name but the old bat huffed rolled his eyes and grab out some kind of needle.

"Ack, I'll find out about you soon enough." Without warning he snatches my arm yanking me a little.

"Hey hey hey let go!" I exclaimed trying to pull away but he didn't listen tugging it more.

"I just need some evidence of you, hold still." He snapped trying to make my arm steady. He plucks his needle on my skin as I yelp in pain. He let go of my wrist as I flinched back rubbing where he pluck my arm as I saw my blood dripping on his needle as he beamed.

"Aha there you are" He sniffs it and inhales it a little. "A human blood. Young and healthy, only eighteen." He sniffs more. "From up North not from South that befriended the bat and talk to them." He added while I back away a little feeling scared of him knowing about me by my blood. He licks my blood from his needle. "And not one of us." He finished glaring at me making me swallowed a little.

"Tell us your name human." I flinched a little smelling his horrible breath as if he never heard mouthwash or brush his teeth his whole life.

"My name is Ashley and this is Shade, Chinook, Orestes and Princess Athena." I introduced. He glances at my friends and at me snorted.

"So I see." He replied crossing his arms.

'"And you must be Voxzaco Murk had mentioned." I added as he smiles showing his crooked teeth.

"Yes my dear I'm surely am and I have expected you here as well." I was confused of his speaking as my friends are.

"What do you mean?" I asked while he chuckled and coughed a little.

"You mean you don't know? You will find out soon enough. It's what the stone is written." He replied still smirking. I walked back a little feeling freak out as Shade flew by me.

"Okay it's nice to know you all and see your pyramid but I think her and us should make our way…" He was caught by two giant bat guards before he drag me making me gasp.

"Oh you and your amigos are not going anywhere runt." I turned and saw Goth smiled evilly.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed as Goth looked at the two guards.

"Arrest them." He ordered and the guards snatches Shade and my friends as they struggle while the other guard snatch me in his claws. My friends and I struggle to get free from their grasps as Goth walks up to Shade while he struggle growling baring his teeth. He grabs his chin forcing him to look at him having triumph over his face staring at Shade with cold and menacing.

"I finally have my revenge on you for mocking me runt, and now you will suffer in my kingdom have your heart be ripped opened pleasing my master." He lets go of him and glance at his guards.

"Take them away and kill them." He ordered. "But leave the runt to me so I can kill him in my claws."

"Yes sire." One of the guard replied as I gasp and squirm to get free

"NO!" I cried and manage to get free seeing Throbb gasp while Syrena looked shocked seeing his brother. I rushed and tried to grab Shade but his captive guard pushed me to the ground hard. I quickly got up and glance at Goth.

"Goth please spare their life. I beg of you." He chuckled darkly as he walked away while I watch helplessly seeing my friends being dragged by his guards. I tried to think of a way to save them and then I realize what I must do to save them cause my heart to shake with fear as I turn seeing Goth almost left with the guards.

"PLEASE DO THIS AS A WEDDING GIFT!" I blurted out as Goth stops dead. He turned to me as his guards stops wanting to hear holding my friends.

"What did you say?" He asked while I breathed heavily.

"If you promise and keep your words sparing their life and let them go; I will marry you." I manage to spoke softly having my head down a little.

_**Author's Note: How was that one of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going and I change Syrena and Voxzaco appearance a little to make my story good. Gasp! My OC is sacrificing herself to save her friends by accepting his offer as his queen! Will she be able to get out of this or she will really marry him and never return home for good and WILL GOTH KEEPS HIS WORDS OF LETTING HER FRIENDS GO!? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's Enjoy and please review but no flames please.**_


	19. Chapter 18 Broken

_**Chapter 18 Broken**_

My friends were stunned when I spoke my offer as all the bats were silence wanting to hear what their King response. Goth was even more shock than them as he came up to me smirking.

"You finally are accepting my offer?" He asked wanting to believe it. I nodded slowly feeling sick to my stomach**. **

"Yes, I'll be your queen and be your side if you promise not to hurt them and let them go." He chuckled darkly as he stroke my hair with his claws.

"A girl sacrificing to save her friends by accepting my offer." He chuckle more. "You are an angel without wings senorita." I felt his claw stroking my cheek making me shudder and saw Shade struggle to get free from the guards grasp.

"ASHLEY NO! DON'T DO THIS!" He cried.

"THIS IS SUICIDE!" Chinook added. The two guards held them tightly making both of them yelp in pain. I ignore them as I glance at Goth as he chuckled darkly.

"But, I don't know if you can keep your words senorita, last time I check you almost accept my offer but you have second thought to crush me with the boxes trying to kill me. I don't believe you really are keeping your words." He replied as I breathed feeling his wings almost letting me go but I grab his hand shook my head.

"Goth no, I will keep my words and marry you if you let them go and spare their life." I breathed and look down for a second still grip his hand but in corner of my eyes he still thinks I'm fibbing so I stood my tippy toe and hug him wrapped my arms around his neck feeling his hard metal disc on my stomach as he breathed.

"Goth this is your chance and you're going to regret it? If you spare their life and let them go I promise to marry you and we'll be together and rulers as king and queen like you always wanted ever since you lay your eyes on me." I stoke his hair a little still hugging him as he sighed wrapping his wings around me once more.

"Yes, this is what I want." He breathed as I force to smile having my hand on his cheek stroking it with my thumb while my head was on his shoulder.

"If you really keep your words sparing their life and let them go, this will be the most perfect wedding gift from you as my wedding gift for you will be marrying you as your queen and forever be by your side loving you and I promise I will never ever leave for home or talk about as now this my new home with you." I added seeing him smirking and nuzzle my hair a little.

"I will love your wedding gift my sweet. Ferry well, I will spare their life and let them go as my own wedding gift for you my little flower." He replied and making sure he knows I'm not lying I hug him tightly burying my face in his board shoulder gripping his back mane almost touching his red hair

Oh thank you my love, thank you." I whisper softly in his ear forcing to smile more hearing him chuckle softly stroking my hair tenderly.

"No Ashley listen to me, I will rather die than have you married him, and I won't let you suffer like this. Ashley call it off!" I heard Shade cried but I didn't listen still hugging him gripping his back mane having my one tear drop on his mane knowing there no turning back not have any choice saving them. I heard Goth growled softly still hugging me as I gasp softly feeling afraid he thinks I'm still lying. I perk my head up and have my hand on his cheek while I nuzzle my face in his other cheek loving forcing to smile more.

"Honey, what's the matter, are you excited to be married?" I asked softly stroking my finger on his beard playfully but I saw him glaring at Shade deadly still holding me.

"Take them to the dungeon and lock them up." He ordered as I gasp seeing the guards dragging them away and I pushed him away hard with fear and anger on my face.

"WHAT?! YOU PROMISED YOU LET THEM GO!" I cried as I felt him grab my arm.

"I only do what Zotz tells me to do and accept my gift of sparing your friends life." He answered darkly. I was so angry and annoyed of him doing everything what his god tells him to do that I forced him to let go of my arm.

"Then forget it! The wedding is off! I will never marry you and be your queen you FILTHY RODENT BASTARD!" I shouted but he growled grab my arm once more.

"No matter what your opinion is, you will be my wife soon. Our wedding will be in this week for preparation and I expect you to be thrilled on that day. I struggle to get free from his grasp as I saw my friends being dragged away.

"Get you claws off me! Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?!" Athena squawked struggling to get free.

"LET ME GO!" I manage to get free from his grasp and I ran towards Shade and grab his hand but I felt the other guard grab me forcing me to let go of his hand.

"NO SHADE!" I cried watching helpless as my friends being dragged until I didn't see them anymore. I felt my tears streaked down my face as I fall on my knees while the guard still held me.

"I want you to take my future bride to my royal chamber and I want the servants to get this disc and stug off of me. I will be with my bride shortly" He ordered while I have my fear look. The guards bowed and beginning to drag me to opposite direction while I give him death glare hating him so much and I felt the guard grab my shoulder with their feet as we flew inside the deeper pyramid. The guard dropped me on the ground and they flew off closing the stone door behind them. I rushed to the door and bang it hard.

"I WILL NEVER BE YOURS YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER! NEVER!" I screamed while banging the door hard letting my anger out wanting Goth to hear me. I stop and sobbed quietly letting my hands slid down the stone door feeling defeated. I walked slowly away from the door and glance my surrounding wrapping my arms around myself seeing stone walls with jewels encrusted symbols of two headed serpent with silvery wings, twin jaguars with gleaming onyx in its eyes and pairs of eyes that gleamed with ruby staring back as I look at it more closely in puzzle. They remind me of my dream I had back at the building as shiver a little seeing its eyes staring at me as if it was staring into my soul watching me every move.

"Beware!" Voice echoes make me gasp looking around.

"Beware! He's coming." It hissed making me shiver more. I didn't understand what it was talking about feeling frightened and so stupid of using my opinion going with them. If I listen to Shade's opinion we wouldn't be here but out in the jungle trying to find help. I wipe my tears off as I heard the stone opening. I turn gasping seeing Goth flew in while the stone door shut behind him as I glare at him with cold hate while he walked towards me. I realized his metal disc was off seeing his pink stomach with scratches around it and his metal stug was off as well seeing a little bruise from its pinch. Without thinking I ran to him grabbing my dagger out ready to strike him as I yell wanting to kill him. He grabs my wrist before I can achieve letting my dagger fall out of my hand and landed on the ground. I struggle to get free but he tightens it looking at me dumbly.

"Is this how my bride react when they saw their soon to be mate?" He asked as I made him let go of me.

"I'm not your bride for goodness sake! Why can't you see this will never work out?! How many times I have to tell you; you're a giant bloodthirsty bat and I'm a normal human girl?!" I yelled as Goth grabs my hair forcing me to look at him.

"How can you be so stubborn and difficult every time I offer you my marriage? You almost accept my offer..."

"I did it to save my friends but you broke your promise not setting them free!" I snapped as he breathed letting my hair go.

"I could've let your friends go but I decided to have them as my prisoner not hurting them as your runty friend will come back and rescue you taking you away from me once more." He replied while I breathed feeling more scared backing more.

"I don't understand, why me? Why do you want me to be your wife? I'm a human girl that's one of them that you always hate in your life. What do you see in me?" I asked wanting to know desperate not understanding knowing him well of his backstory of how he hates my kinds so much because of us not worship their demon God and taking him away from his home wanting to destroy us when the eternal night achieves the world. He chuckled as he came up to me making me back more not want him to come near me.

"What I see in you?" He question as I scooted away. "I see something I crave for wanting a woman that has courage and fire in their soul but sweet and gentle with compassion and caring having beauty to combine them." He answered smoothly as I breathed wanting to move but my legs refused to obey as if the wire from my brain to them was disconnected as he came up having one arm on my side. "And you have it all the above." He finished as I glance at him feeling scared seeing longing in his dark eyes gleaming.

"Is that what you see in me?" I asked seeing him smile softly causing my breath to stop feeling his claws stroking my hair.

"Si, and there's more that I see in you if you want to know." He added but I shook my head fast looking down for a second breathing heavily.

"So I'm guessing if I try to escape from you, you will still outrun me no matter where I go." I manage to say breathing and then I felt his hand on my chin making me glance at him seeing him smirk a little. "But if you capture me every time I escape; I will never have feelings for you as you have for me. My heart will never be yours no matter how you try, you will always fail. "I finished glaring at him as he chuckle softly stroking my cheek with his thumb claw.

"I wouldn't count on that my beauty; I know your lying to me." He retorted but smoothly and then his wing wrapped around me pulling to him but I push him away hard but his arms were strong making it impossible a little.

"Stop it!" I manage to cry out. "Let me go please! I don't want you but want a man from my kind as my husband." I chock out as he growled softly still clinging on me.

"If I were a human will you accept my offer?" He tested. I made him let go of me and I glare at him as he waited for my answer.

"No." I replied as Goth facial turn to scowl. "No matter if you're a human, a bat, or a beast I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU AND BE YOUR QUEEN! After what you did over the past two months ago, how could I love you after what you have done in your life? Why don't you just give up on me knowing I don't have feelings for you?" Without a warning he charged at me grabbing my throat pinning on the wall making me screamed in pain hearing him snarling.

"I've been trying to show you the love I wanted to give you but you have always been so stubborn with that runt keeping you away from me but sooner or later YOU WILL BE MINE WHATEVER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" He roared in my face as he tightens my neck. I couldn't help myself but I stomp his feet with my boot heel cause him to scream in pain letting me go as I ran feeling terrified towards the stone door fast and bang on the door.

"LET ME OUT!" I bang on the stone door more trying to get it opened. "SOMEONE PLEASE LET ME OUT!" I cried more and then I heard Goth growled making me turn seeing him coming up towards me. I breathed and ran to different direction trying to find the way out but Goth came in fast making me fall on my stomach as he grab my ankle roughly and pull me towards him making me go on my back as he hover over me.

"You are not going anywhere my love. You will forever stay here and rule by my side as queen and I swore by Zotz it will happen and I WILL HAVE YOU HEART ASHLEY. YOU WILL FOREVER BE MINE!" He snarled but I struggle to get free but he grips me tightly having his hand on my throat pinning me down.

"LET ME GO! PLEASE LET ME GO! I don't want to marry you! I don't want this…." I couldn't help myself but let my tears run down stop my struggling crying badly not caring if he saw me feeling so scared closing my eyes crying more. I was expecting him to yell at me to shut up or anything harsh from his hateful lips to shut me up but I realize he's losing his grip on my throat and felt his claw wiping my tears away. I opened my eyes still have tears in my eyes seeing him having soft expression and guilty look feeling puzzle still terrified of his change attitude quickly.

"Shh, shh. I'm sorry senorita." He spoke softly and then to my shock he picks me up gently and embraces me in his wings. "Don't cry, shh. Please stop crying." He cooed feeling him nuzzling my hair and his hand caress my hair a little but I struggle to get free in his wings pushing not wanting this monster to embrace me after what he did. I manage to get free from him and crawl away from him. He still has that guilty and soft expression and now I see pain in his eyes as I breathed still crying still sitting on the cold floor. He reach his hand out wanting to touch me but I scooted away still frighten not understanding his mood suddenly change.

"Leave me alone." I manage to say sounding threaten but he didn't listen coming up to me trying to grab me.

"Senorita please..." He tried to speak but I scooted away more looking away.

"JUST GO AWAY!" I scream scooted more away from him. Please, go away. Leave me alone." I cried softly hearing him heavy sighed and spread his wings and flew out of the chamber. As he left me alone hearing the stone door shut I cry more sobbing badly letting my tears fall on the stone floor feeling terrified and broken couldn't believe this just happened.

"So this is my fate; marrying a horrible beast becoming his queen and never see my family again." I sniff talking to myself as I cry more not wanting this now not knowing if I'm going to have my future anymore. I gasp softly hearing the stone door opening and thought it was Goth coming back as I shut my eyes.

"GOTH I SAID GO AWAY!" I shrieked still have my eyes shut having one tear run down my cheek.

"Senorita?" I heard familiar voice spoke making me glance up realizing it was only Throbb with pity in his eyes. I sighed in relief as I got up and rushed to him while he opened his wings for me to come in. I cried more burying my face in his mane hearing him heavy sighed hugging me tightly.

"I'm so sorry amigo. I'm very sorry. I didn't know this could happen." He spoke softly with hint of sob. I pulled a little looking at him with puzzled.

"What do you mean?" I asked as he heavy sighed.

"I should've paid more attention on my brother and I thought seeing his family and his colonies will forget about marrying you but I was wrong." I hug him more feeling my tears running down my face.

"It's not your fault." I sniffed. "It's just happens without us noticing. It's part of nature and who we are. I replied and I felt his wings loosen me.

"I need to leave. I shouldn't be here." He spoke while walking towards the stone door but I grab his arm looking at him pleading.

"Don't go." I pleaded wanting him to be here feeling like a child wanting mom or dad here comforting. He lets go of me with heavy sighed.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave." He spoke while we heard the stone opening. I tried to grab him but he took off while I ran trying to grab his foot.

"THROBB DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE DON'T GO!" I cried but he ignored me as he flew out of the royal chamber letting the stone door shut behind him. My hands rested on the stone door sobbing badly as I pressed my body against the cold stone door feeling completely alone with no one there for me. I know I have God with me but I want someone I know and trust here for comfort. I slowly walked away from the stone door making my way to the soft giant leaves thinking about my family and friends of how I will never see them again. I heavy sighed sniffing playing my amulet looking around my surrounding as I being to sing softly remembering the Broadway show of Belle having same feeling being trap in the beast castle sacrificing herself wishing I could have that same problem as hers.

_Is this home? This is where I should learn to be happy? _ I sang as I came up by the soft giant leaves looking around more. _ Never dreamed that a home could be, dark and cold. _ I shivered a little and use my sleeves to wipe my tears and glance up. _I once told, every day in my childhood even when we grow old. Home where be where the heart is, never a word so true. _ I sat down on giant leaves as my bed remembering my mom say that to me when I was very young comforting me as I cry more. _ My hearts far, far away. Home is too. _ I sing more knowing and believing this will never be my home living with this monster demon as I breathed sniffing. _Is this home? Is this where I should learn to believe in, try to find something good in this tragic place, just in case if I should stay here forever held in this empty space. _ I sang but I shook my head not wanting to believe it. _Oh that won't be easy, I know the reason why. _ I manage to sing crying having my tears fall on the leaves wanting to leave terribly going back to North with my friends at Hibernaculum, tree haven and my home where everything is the way it was with no treaty or Goth but just us having great time happily. _My heart's far, far away. Home a lie. Is this home; am I here for a day or forever? Shut away from the world until who knows when. _ I crawl across the giant leaves and have my hand on the stone wall. _Oh but then, as my life has been altered once it can change again._ I stroke the stone wall seeing some broken jewel encrusted as I trace the bird symbol along. _ Build higher walls around me, change every lock and key. _ I sang wishing I have wings to fly out this gruesome place with my friends away from that horrible beast. _Nothing last, nothing to hold me. _ I sang quietly as I scooted and lay down on my bed and glance up at the ceiling and sang quieter. _My heart's far, far away, home and, free. _ I manage to finish singing having my one tear run down along my cheek feeling my heart empty and broken. I silently pray to God to give me strength and help me find a way to get me and my friends out away from this horrible place and find help. I roll over to my side gripping the leaves breathing looking around for last time.

"Is this really my new home now and, forever?" I spoke to myself having more tears running down my face as I sighed sadly crying softly burying my face in the soft leaves and fell asleep

_**Author's Note: How was that one of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going and I have change a lot for this chapter to make it good and the song she sang I thought it will be better than the other one for this chapter. Now what going to happen with the heroes and my OC being trapped in Goth kingdom as my OC is now force to marry him? Is there hope of finding a way out of this? Stay tuned for the next chapter of fixing and adding! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC and the song belongs to Broadway show of Beauty and the Beast. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	20. Chapter 19 Achilles

_**Chapter 19 Achilles**_

_**Shade's POV**_

I winched in pain as the guards threw us in the dungeon. Chinook and I were put in different dungeons while Orestes and Athena were in their own dungeon with their other species. I heard the stone door shut as I glance around my surrounding feeling terrified. All around us we saw human skulls as walls and saw three tombstones with human skeletons in them but we weren't the only ones in here but other bats were in here as well. They were ribs showing and furs were dirty as if they never had been groomed and there were some bats I never seen before having weird sharp teeth with sharp claws. I looked around desperately trying to find a way out and rescue Ashley.

"Where are we?" Chinook asked to one of the bats. One of the bats looked at him dumbly coming up to him.

"You're in the dungeon with us waiting to be picked." One bat replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling puzzled and I saw some bats expressions were turned to fear as they looked at each other.

"The king ordered his guards to be pick one of us to go with them and we never return or be heard again." He answered while I breathed and saw Chinook having fear on his face.

"Do you know why the king wants us?" Chinook manage to ask. The sharp claws one shook its head.

"We don't know for sure. None of us dared to go out afraid to be caught by his guards." I heavy sighed_. I have to get Orestes, Athena and Ashley out of here before something happens._ I thought but I have my thoughts on Ashley more couldn't believe she was brave enough to embrace Goth when he was in rage. I thought he was going to kill her by the looks of it but his anger evaporated in him change him back to normal. I even couldn't believe she's sacrificing herself to save us by offering his marriage but he delay her second wish locking us in the dungeon instead of letting us go making her change her mind quickly but he still going to force her to marry him and the wedding is this week. I have to stop it before it happens_. That beast will pay for what he has done and I'll get Ashley out even if it kills me_. I thought feeling angry. Then I felt Chinook hand place on my shoulder snapping out my thoughts glancing at him.

"What now?" He asked. I heavy sighed closing my eyes.

"I don't know." I replied. "We should roost for our strength for tomorrow and find a way to escape." Chinook nodded and both of us flew up and roosted on the celling with the others that are sleeping. Before I close my eyes Chinook heavy sighed.

"Do you think we ever go home?" He asked. My heart felt heavy thinking how could we ever get home to hibernaculum and tree haven up north.

"I don't know." I replied softly truthfully as I heard Chinook heavy sighed.

"I hope Marina is okay. You know I asked her as my mate before we we're brought here." _What?!_ I thought couldn't believe he had done that glancing at him shock but I was thankful he didn't see me having his head down looking at the floor.

"But she said she doesn't know she wants to or not so I let her give time to think about it. I hope she accepts me as her husband." He sighed closing his eyes while I close my eyes in relief not having him see me feeling it wasn't fair for Chinook to get everything he wants by his good looks and charm while I don't get anything for being a runt. I slowly felt my heart beating fast thinking about Marina and her voice and I hope she's alright and got Frieda and my mom out of the building with the rest of the bats.

"When we get out of here I hope we can find my parents. I hope they survive the bomb." I heard Chinook sighed. I sighed deeply wondering if his parents did survived the bomb not see them since we got out of the plane. I hope they did. I wrapped my wings around myself and yawned softly and glance out at the stone door glaring. _Don't worry Ashley I'll get you out of there and have you safe before it's too late. Hang in there._ I thought and slowly fell asleep.

_**Third's Person POV**_

Marina woke up to the sound of bats murmuring and seeing Frieda and Ariel not roosting by her. Her eyes starting to adjust and saw Frieda and Ariel talking to an elder graywing and an owl by him making her gasp in fear but when she got close enough to see the owl she felt relief realizing it was only Atlas, one of Brutus most trusted commanders. She notices there are few graywings by the elder greywing and Atlas as she flew out of her roost and landed by Ariel and was shocked of the appearance of the greywing that doesn't seem to be elderly but look middle aged. The elder graywing has muscular grey fur with battle scars across his chest with white mane and has light grey hair with streaked of silver matching his light gray beard but not have silver streaked as his hair and his eyes were pierced amber making him look fearless and confident. Frieda smiles warmly at the elder graywing making Marina puzzled looking at Ariel having the same expression.

"Hello Achilles, it's been a long time since our last meeting." She spoke while Achilles chuckle.

"Yes Frieda, it's been a long time, it's good to see you old friend." He replied and Frieda glances at both of them while smiling.

"Marina, Ariel this is Achilles the legendary warrior that fought the rebellious of the bats many years ago." Frieda introduced making both of them astonished not knowing another bat can fight for freedom. Achilles chuckled seeing their reaction and looked up at the other bats.

"It seems you are traveling together getting away from King Boreal soldiers." Frieda nodded.

"Yes, all the bats are from the human building where the human use them as the bomb." She explained as Achilles nodded.

"Yes I heard about the building and I have never let my colony go that far towards the building after what I heard the missing bats and owls." He spoke softly shaking his head. "Humans can be cruel sometimes." Marina shook her head as she came up a little.

"But none all humans are cruel. We have a human friend that tried to help us gaining our freedom." Marina replied while Achilles smiled.

"Yes I have heard of this human that gotten shrunk and tried to help gain freedom for us. She is a brave girl with warrior in her blood. I give her credit for what she did." Marina turned to Atlas.

"What happened to silverwing colony and Brutus?" She asked while Atlas heavy sighed.

"All the silverwings were arrested and were taken to the owl kingdom and Brutus was arrested as well for disobeying the King's order." He replied while Frieda sighed sadly.

"What's going to happen to the silverwings?" Frieda asked wanting to know seeing Atlas hesitated not wanting to answer her question but sighed deeply.

"Your colonies were put to punish until death for not handing over the human to him." He replied while Frieda has horror look.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked making Marina startled not seeing her angry before and Atlas quickly smile his beak having good new expression.

"But don't worry, the king lets Brutus out of his prison and orders him to punish the silverwings and Brutus secretly letting few silverwings escaped through secret tunnel out of the owl kingdom and head to the lost city." Atlas added while Frieda sighed in relief.

"What lost city?" Marina asked while he shook his head.

"I'm puzzled as you are when I heard about this city but Brutus order me to escort the bats that are out of the kingdom and tell them to go to the lost city. This is why I'm escorting Achilles and his colony to south with other bats to reach the human floating machine that can take us to south." He explained while Achilles nodded.

"Yes, and we've been gathering few bats on the way and hid them in hollow tree until it's the right time for us to depart." Achilles added while glancing at Frieda.

"You should have your colonies to come with us on our journey for I know that it's dangerous to go out small number." Frieda has her claw on her chin in deep thinking. She sighed and glance at Achilles.

"I have never heard any about the lost city but if this is where the bats go for save place then we shall come with you for our safety life." She turned to the bats.

"Prepared to head for the lost city!" She announced making some bats muttered.

"We must head for the hollow tree where the bats are held in hiding from the owl soldiers before we can make our way." He replied while Frieda nodded. Achilles spread his wings out and took off while Atlas and the graywings followed. Frieda took off as Ariel, Marina, and the rest of bats followed out in the nightly sky. Marina flew by Ariel with hope on her face.

"Shade, Chinook and his parents might be there with Ashley and Throbb." Marina spoke hopefully while Ariel sighed.

"I hope so." She replied softly wanting to believe her son is alright. Marina sighed and flew along with the bats making their way to the hollow tree making Marina also hope Frieda's colonies are there waiting for them.

_**Author's Note: How was that one of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going. Now Frieda and the others are heading to the lost city they must head to keeping the colonies safe. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	21. Chapter 20 Guilty

_**Chapter 20 Guilty**_

_**Goth's POV**_

I yawned deeply showing my sharp teeth waking up from my slumber. I glance around from my roost seeing my colonies flying around while my servants are preparing for my wedding this week. I wrapped my wings around me thinking about what happened yesterday with Ashley. I finally have her in my jungle and going to marry her but she still refused to be my queen not accepting her love to me. I remember yelling at her letting my anger control me desiring her but her crying cause me to stop starting to have this guilty feeling and I have never felt this way before and it makes me feel, terrible. I wanted to hold her and comfort her in my arms but she doesn't want me to touch her seeing fear and hurt in her eyes making me finally realized I'm hurting her life feeling so blind. I just wanted her to be happy as I miss seeing her beautiful smile she brings out as I remember telling her about my home and was enchanted wanting to go. As we arrived in the jungle she was astonished of my home making me think it will make her happier by living in the jungle with me as my wife but I remember her saying she wants a man of her kind that treats her well and now, I understand. She deserves to have a husband of her kind that can treats her well and she's going to make a man that has her says he's very lucky to have her as a wife. I looked at my claws seeing how sharp they are. Though I still love her but she doesn't deserve to have me as her mate. I looked at my band seeing my reflection as I heavy sighed. _I can see why she doesn't love me the same. She sees me as a monster_ _but I know she's lying to me of her feelings for me and I can see it in her eyes ever since she tried to help me in that icy water._ I thought feeling my heart in more pain. I heard the wings flapped and saw my sister flying towards me and roosted by me.

"Hola brother, have a nice sleep?" She asked.

"Yes, gracis." I replied softly not looking at her.

"What's the matter?" She asked hearing my tone.

"Nothing." I lied wrapping my wings tighter but she tsks shook her head.

"I know you fibbing by that tone. Tell me what's wrong." Again I shook my head spreading my wings out.

"I'm just hungry. I'm going out to hunt." I lied and soared out of the pyramid not wanting to talk about it flying through the jungle trying to find food but I wasn't really that hungry, I was more feeling guilty and pain since I let my anger on her and feeling she will never love me lying to herself. Suddenly I was stopped by my sister blocking me giving me the look.

"I know there something wrong with you and I'm not leaving until you tell me. I want to help." She spoke as I huff in annoy hating how she always never ignore my trouble feelings. We flew down and roosted on the branch hearing exotic beast below us. I heavy sighed and turn to my sister seeing her waiting for answer.

"This guilt feeling I'm keeping having since yesterday. Syrena I love that girl since I lay my eyes on her and I finally have her in our homeland and I thought, she will be happy living here as my queen seeing her amazed of our home." I replied feeling guiltier seeing Syrena glance at me softly.

"Does it make her happy?" She asked.

"No." I answered softly looking down paying attention to the giant leaves. "I only scare her and depressed seeing me as a monster, hurting her feeling blind as a mole." I felt my sister hand on my wing and I turn seeing her expression soften smiling.

"Goth, I know you have feelings for her as I can tell but if you want to make her happy, do what she wants, go to her and ask her what she wants." She suggested but I shook my head.

"She will never forgive me after what I had done for the past two month and now I took her friends away. How could she forgive me now?" I asked.

"You don't know that until you find out." She replied. "Do you remember what our mother said before she died?" I breathed when I heard her saying about our mother never want to talk about her ever since she passed away when we were pups.

"No, I don't remember." I answered while Syrena sighed.

"Our mother says we will never know until you try whether if it's good or bad and if we want to make someone happy do what they want." She reminded me. I nodded remembering our mother telling us that as I glance down once more having thoughts wash over me about her and my thoughts of should I do.

"Brother, what are you thinking now?" She asked as I sighed deeply knowing what I have to do despite feeling my heart aching.

"I want everyone to cancel our wedding." I replied truthfully while she smiles.

"I'm proud of you brother." I smiled a little and took off from my roost to my kingdom to announce my wedding will be cancel. _And maybe if I cancel and gain her trust showing her my world, she might love me more proving her she's lying to herself. _I thought feeling my heart beating fast while flying to my pyramid.

_**Ashley's POV**_

I yawned rubbing my eyes from my sleep finding the soft giant leaves surprisingly comfortable making me sleep well. I glance around realizing I'm still in the royal chamber while my friends are in the dungeons. I sighed sadly wanting to stay in my dream where I'm with my family and my friends at my home laughing and having good time. My dad and I made a bat house for the silverwings to come and rest if they wanted to come and visit us anytime and it was a perfect life but it was only a dream. I lean my back on the wall wrapping my arms around myself feeling my tears streaked down. Its only days away until I have to marry him never going to see my family and friends again. I felt so lonely and depressed of lost everything, my life, my dream all gone. I hug my knee tightly crying softly wanting to make this all go away wanting to be home. I wipe my tears away having my head down praying to God to help me make it through and give me strength and be with me always.

"Poor sweet thing." I gasp hearing the voice snapping my head up looking around but it was only me alone.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I called.

"She can hear us?" Another voice spoke sounding like a fisherman mix Spanish accents as I got up and looked around trying to find the voices.

"Then shut up then. You don't want to be caught do you?" The third voice spoke sounding grouchy making me gasp and turn trying to find them.

"Please, whoever you are please come out. I'm cold and lonely and want someone here." I spoke sadly wrapping my arms around myself.

"Aw sweetie. Let's make her feel not lonely and come out and talk to her and comfort her." A voice spoke that sound like motherly making me feel better a little.

"Shh! She'll hear us and no we're not going to speak to her and remember our quest. We need to focus on the quest." The grouchy one hissed.

"Come now, have a heart Yorick. She just a child wanting someone to talk to her not feeling lonely." I glance at the giant rock where I heard the voices coming from there. I walked towards the rock curious while the grouchy one huffed.

"I know she's lonely but we don't want her to blow our cover and ruining our quest we've been planning for afterlife and for your information, we don't have a heart, we're already dead! I touched the rock as I walked around slowly hearing the fishermen Spanish accent tisk.

"My boy, I know we're dead but we should give her some company and comfort her." The voices were getting close as I walked around more.

"Hello? I called peeking the other side and I stopped dead seeing three different bats staring at me making my eyes huge and my jaws dropped. Right in front of me I saw three bat ghosts staring at me.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far if fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going. It seems that Goth has soft side a little having guilt feeling and Gasp! My OC can see and talk to Ghost!? I wonder what going to happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned and find out! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	22. Chapter 21 The Prophecy

_**Chapter 21 The Prophecy**_

I screamed as one of the ghosts screamed the same and I back quickly while I scream and tripped and landed on my back hard. I scurry away from them and ran to the giant leaf pile and cover myself feeling scared.

"Oh now look what you did?" I heard the fisherman Spanish accent snapped. "You scared her away."

"MY FAULT?!" The grouchy one exclaimed. "She screamed first scaring me." I peek out a little looking around trying to find three ghosts but I didn't see them anywhere. _Okay Ashley, you're seeing things. It was just an illusion. Only a dream. _ Without a warning I saw a ghost giant bat head at my face making me scream in startled and covered myself in the leaves.

"Come on out sweetheart. We're not going to hurt you. We want to help you not feel lonely." Her kind voice spoke making me peek a little from my hiding. I saw her head still there smiling sweetly making me feel comfortable a little emerging my head from the leaf. She looks like a giant bat but what differences was she has smallest ears and big round dark eyes gleaming as I slowly got out from my hiding while she smiles. As I stood up I was shock that she was almost taller than Goth's species having brown fur with huge black wings and has golden mane with amber greyish hair. I realized she is a fruit bat or a foxwing that what they called themselves and I thought she looks amazing and honestly she one of my favorite type of bats. I looked at the others and one has long ear having little wavy in the end with stretch inside and has green fur with brown mane and has a little cobber hair matching his goatee beard and I saw his two feet having five long fingers with claws on each end cause me to breathe never see those kind of feet before. The third one which I realized was a silverwing which he the smallest one of the three with light purple fur with blue mane matching his hair and beard. I realized his right wing was damaged seeing it bend badly making me flinch of how that will hurt and the silverwing recognize I was looking at his right wing that he covered himself with his other wing.

"Quit staring at my wing human." He snapped. I gasp back a little of his tone.

"Yorick! That is not a nice way to greet a lady." The green one retorted glaring while Yorick huffed. The foxwing shook her head and glance at me while her hand on my chin. Her hands were very cold making me shudders a little while she smiles softly.

"Tell us your name child."

"My name is Ashley." I manage to speak. She nodded as she lets go of my chin as I rubbed my chin.

"Your hand is so cold." I replied as she laughed softly.

"That because three of us are dead sweetheart." I looked at her and at the other two in puzzle. I know their ghost by how they glowed a little from their fur but they have their own color instead of pale white ghostly that they should have like all ghost.

"But are you supposed to have white ghostly fur with glowing yellow eyes?" I asked. The green one laughed showing his razor teeth like his sharp feet making me gasp of how they were sharp didn't know a small bat can have razor teeth.

"You don't believe us we're ghost to you lassie?" He asked while shrug my shoulder answering him. The foxwing smile and flew up to the celling and then her fur changed to ghostly blue white with more glowing around her. I was shocked seeing her in true ghostly form while Yorick quickly flew up while his fur not having his fur change with fear and scowl look mixing together.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DO YOU WANT US TO GET CAUGHT?! CHANGE BACK TO YOUR ORIGINAL FUR!" The foxwing and Yorick flew down while their fur changed back to normal while I breathed.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked having my hand on my head wanting to know since I've been having dreams lately and then Yorick nodded fast coming up to me.

"Yes you are dreaming and now you should go back to sleep on your cozy leaves and forget what you just say." Yorick replied grabbing my arm and pushed me towards the leaves while I shiver from his cold touch.

"Wait wait. If I were dreaming I should be waking up with a start by now?" I made Yorick let go of me while he groaned.

"That it. Were done for it. She blew our cover and going to tell on us." He moaned rubbing his head.

"What? I won't tell anyone and beside if I did they won't believe me." I reasoned while the green one chuckles softly.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves; I'm Nemo the fish catcher from south." He bowed.

"I'm Java the foxwing from across the ocean which I think that where I'm from." The foxwing added. "And that the grouchy one over there is Yorick." He huffed crossing his arms.

"It's pleasure to meet you all." I replied smiling nod my head feeling less afraid.

"How you human get the size of us and understand our language?" Nemo asked sounding interesting.

"It's a long story." I replied.

"Then why do you tell us then." Java encouraged me. So I tell them about my last adventure with Shade and Marina reaching Hibernaculum and how I got here etc, etc.

"So that's how you got shrunk by that shrinking ray?" Java asked. I nodded finishing my story.

"Yep that happened." I sat down on the leaves while playing my amulet. "It was great and exciting." Nemo notices my amulet making his eyes lit up while I looked at him puzzled.

"What?" I asked while he grabs my amulet still have shock on his face.

"Where did you find this?" He asked not taking his eyes off my amulet.

"The old bat Zephyr gives to me saying he found it believing Nocturna made it." I replied seeing him grin his razor teeth after I told him and glance at the others.

"WE FOUND THE CREATURE!" He boomed beaming while Yorick gives him dumb look.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"The creature we have been searching for." He answered while Yorick looks at me and at Nemo like are you serious.

"That creature?" He asked pointed at me as Nemo smiled and grab my chin.

"Don't you see? She the one! She has the amulet of Nocturna made that has the pure spirit we've been searching for and we found her!" OH JOY!" He flew over to Yorick and grabs him making him dance while Yorick was taken by surprised and struggles making him let go.

"NOW SHE CAN HELP US FULFILL THE PROPHECY!" He laughed while dancing happily almost picking Yorick up.

"STOP IT! NEMO!" Yorick screamed while struggling making Java and I laugh a little. "PUT ME DOWN!" He snapped making Nemo put him down as he dust himself mumbling. I breathed hearing the prophecy from my dreams and I got to think their talking about the creature I saw in my dream.

"What prophecy?" I asked. "Do you mean the creature?" The three glances at me puzzled.

"What creature are you talking about?" Java asked as I pointed at the eyes from my dream and Yorick gasp in fright and hid behind Nemo while Nemo trembles with fear.

"It's him." He hissed while Java growled.

"Who?" I asked looking at all three of them not understanding what their afraid of.

"Cama Zotz." Java whispered making me shivered as I looked at the ruby eyes.

"He's real?" I asked not wanting to believe it.

"I'm afraid so." She replied softly as I swallow not understanding why they need to fulfill his prophecy seeing them frighten of him.

"Then if you are afraid of him why you are helping him fulfilling his prophecy?" I asked and then Yorick glares at me and flew towards me making me scoot back fast until I hit the wall.

"We are not the servants to that bloody demon! We are trying to fulfill Nocturna's prophecy you stupid girl!" He snapped having his face close to mine while I raise my hand.

"Okay okay! Take a chill pill I was just asking!" I retorted quickly while Java flew by me having her hand rest on my shoulder glaring at Yorick while I shivered.

"Don't mind him. He just cranky all time being dead for four hundred years by crashing into the tree not knowing where he's going." Yorick gives her death glare.

"For you information, I know where I was going and it was the storm that made me lose control crashing into the tree while the branch collide my wing. Remember?" he asked while Java huffed.

"But what prophecy? I don't understand what all of you talking about. Can anyone tell me making it understand?" I asked wanting to know now. Nemo flew by us while Java put me on her lap as Nemo clears his throat begin to answer my question.

"_Legend says Cama Zotz and Nocturna ruled the skies as twins while Cama Zotz ruled the dead in the underworld while Nocturna ruled the living in the upper world putting the balance together. Over the years Cama Zotz grew jealous of Nocturna having all the reign on earth as he grew tired of using his echoprojection in his world making it all real to the dead bats. One day he came to the upper world and asked her if his dead can walked among the living by killing the sun letting all dead rise having him reign alongside with her as one but Nocturna refused afraid the living will also be dead if he kills the sun making the world into darkness causing the balance to shatter. Cama Zotz was furious when she refused that he flew up towards the sun trying to destroy it wanting to fulfill his destiny. Nocturna stops him before he can achieve it as they both battle one another in the sky causing the world to shook. The battle goes on for years but Cama Zotz manages to grab her neck and they both crashed into the ground while he kept strangle her wanting to kill her for betraying him. She manages to get off of him and use her power to dragged Cama Zotz in the underworld and seal him for good not to cause anymore disaster but he swore when he gets out of the underworld he will have his revenge on his sister and kill the sun to rule the living and dead as their ruler in upper world and punish the ones that are not the loyal to him or who mock him. Nocturna was too weak to rule the living due the battle she has with her brother letting death come to her. Before she died she broke one of her claws to make the amulet holding the power for any wearer's desire having pure spirit within them and it's also the key to the underworld and the upper world. As she died her spirit moves on as she made herself into a tree and hid herself somewhere in this world where Zotz cannot find her and the amulet burying together. When she believes when the time comes she will release her amulet in the world for finding its wearer. The wearer will help the dead to find her tree believing to find a light through her knothole. Zotz heard about the amulet and wanted to use it to get out of the underworld and kill the sun and get his revenge on his sister by killing her tree to stop her prophecy from coming true but have his prophecy come true ruling the living among dead engulfing the world into eternal night. His captures all the dead bats that died and forced them to dig towards the upper world wanting the wearer for the amulet to be sucked in the underworld so he can gets his hand on the amulet to opened the upper world and escaped his prison and also has a plan for his loyal subjects to make the heart sacrifice to him to gain stronger and powerful to be release from underworld wanting thousand hearts to be sacrificed with the amulet. All the dead bats hope to find the light in their afterlife to put an end of their misery in the underworld as the wearer will help and guide the dead to her tree fulfilling her prophecy and setting all of them free from their miserable and terrible slavery._

"You see that is why you are our only hope of finding the tree and help Nocturna fulfill her prophecy." Nemo finished while I glance at him amazed. I glance at my amulet and at them thinking but I shook my head.

"No. I'm not the one." I replied while the three glances at me puzzled.

"You have to be the one. You're wearing the amulet." Java pointed at my amulet while I took it off and looks at it.

"But this is crazy, I'm not a hero." I got up from her lap while looking at my amulet still and glance at them. "I'm just a normal girl waiting to be graduated from high school and ready for the future ahead of me."

"But you are here with the amulet so you have to be the one." Nemo protested while I shook my head while putting my necklace on.

"It was an accident. I was here to rescue Shade and his friends and we got stuck here in the pyramid ruled by King Goth." I spoke sounding disgust ruffing my hair for a little and realize I still have my red flower in my hair as I took it off glancing at it. I huffed and threw it down hard on the ground.

"Why are you here in this pyramid with full giant bats?" Nemo asked sounded disgust as well growling softly while I close my eyes for a minute.

"My friends and I have no choice but to be brought her not knowing where we are or what's out there in the jungle." I heavy sighed. "I should've listened to Shade and we wouldn't be here in his kingdom. It's my fault for having them in the dungeons." Java glance at me puzzle as I finished what I'm saying.

"How come you are not put into dungeon with them?" She asked while I sighed wrapping my arms around myself.

"King Goth is forcing me to be his queen marrying him." I replied while the others gasp. "It's only this week for my wedding." I rubbed my arms together feeling my tears coming. "He thinks I love him and care for him but I don't love him and he thinks I'm lying to him not wanting to admit it but its true I'm not in love with him, I HATE HIM!" I breathed urging to cry but I hold back tears as the three ghosts look pity for me. Yorick huff a little shook his head crossing his arms.

"Well if you didn't listen to the bat name Shade we wouldn't find you giving our hopes again." Yorick replied while the two glare at him while he was taken by surprise.

"What? I'm trying to be positive around here." He retorted glaring back.

"But she's being forced marrying that demon bat. I knew they shouldn't be trusted due they are the servant of Cama Zotz." Nemo comeback crossing his arm as Yorick shook his head sighing.

"And beside we don't need her to find the tree, we can find ourselves. I have the sound map that can lead us." Yorick replied while the two looked shocked.

"YORICK! We can't just leave her here to suffer with that monster and she is the one." Nemo snapped while Yorick huffed.

"She said she isn't the one which it tells me that amulet she's wearing is a fake." He retorted while Nemo growled softly.

"She has to be the one. I'm sure of it and my instinct tells me so." He protested while Yorick gives him the look.

"Then your instinct is probably filled with..."

"Quiet!" Nemo hissed having his eyes lit up. Yorick glance at him puzzled but then he could feel it as well. Java gasp as all three of them disappeared within a second leaving me alone once more.

"Wait! What's going on?!" I asked getting freak out of their attitude and disappearing suddenly. I heard the stone door opening and I turned to expect Throbb or Goth coming in but it was different giant bat. I gasp as he flew while smirking having his eyes gleamed with hunger having muscular blue fur with black mane and has golden hair matching his beard. He smiles ominously as he came up to me.

"So this is the human King Goth brought with the other bats. I always wanted to see a real human up close." He spoke smoothly making me back away clinging on the amulet.

"Stay away from me." I threatened trying to sound brave but he only chuckle darkly.

"Oh come now, I just wanted to talk to you and see you. I never know a human can be beautiful and mouthwatering." He breathed having his yellow eyes lit up licking his lips. "I've been out hunting and didn't catch any prey and looking at you makes me hungrier." He went on a four getting ready to pounce at me as I looked pass him and saw the stone door fully opened and turned and look at my dagger on the ground by me. Without thinking I made the run for my dagger while he growled and charge at me. I screamed as he grabs my ankle and dragged me but I manage to grab my dagger and stab it on his hand making him screamed in pain letting me go. I ran towards the door fast as my leg could carry me but the giant bat was quick enough that he grab my shoulder and fling me inside the royal chamber falling on my back crying out in pain. I tried to get up but he grabs my neck pinning me on the ground grinning evilly. I struggle to get free as he clings on me hard.

"LET ME GO! HELP SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as he chucked leaning having his eyes scan up and down on my body looking curious but wicked.

"You know, I have always wonder what you humans always wear those strange leaf under your skin. Don't mind if I check what you are hiding underneath?" he asked smirking while he use his one hand to go under my shirt. I looked at him with fear and shook my head as I struggle to get free grabbing his hand. He chuckled evilly.

"Don't be shy; I just want to see what's underneath you senorita." He begins taking my shirt off almost reveling my stomach as I squirm more and struggle underneath him. I manage to kick him hard while he groaned in pain giving me time to escape a little getting up and tried to run. He growled angrily and grabs my both arms pinning me on the ground once more hovering over me.

"So that how you wanted, playing rough?" He snarled while I struggled more.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed with tears in my eyes seeing him smirk more ominously chuckling.

"It will be easier if I kill you now and see what's underneath your beautiful skin before I eat you." He suggested while he lean his head on my neck feeling his warm breath opening his mouth getting ready to bite me hard. I looked away closing my eyes with tears running down my face praying for someone to rescue me not wanting to die like this.

"No please." Suddenly the giant bat was hit by a force yelling in pain while I still lay on the ground not moving. I looked at my left breathing heavily and saw the giant bat being having his neck pinned on the wall with fear on his face seeing Goth looking furious at him.

_**Author's Note: **__**How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going and I change some characters looks for Yorick and the giant bat to make my story good. Now she knows the prophecy she was always confused about and thank goodness Goth came in on time to save her. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any sliverwing characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	23. Chapter 22 Forgiving

_**Chapter 22 Forgiving**_

"WHAT THE ZOTZ ARE YOU DOING IN MY CHAMBER?!" I heard Goth roared angrily making the giant bat trembling with fear.

"Ssire." The giant bat begins stuttered. "III was out hunting and couldn't find the fresh meat and I caught her scent that led me to your chamber. I ttthought she will be good lunch for…" He gasps as Goth tighten his neck causing him to breathe difficult.

"She's not for food and I thought I ordered everyone in this colony not to come to my chamber." He snarled making the giant bat swallowed.

"III couldn't help myself when my stomach is empty and I was curious to see what's underneath her strange leaf and…" He stops dead seeing Goth looking mad as ever having his eyes flared making the giant bat more terrified with fear wishing he never said that.

"YOU… DID… WHAT?!" He shrieked as I shut my eyes breathing heavily.

"Ppplease sire! I was just curious and I didn't know she was yours." He stuttered. I opened my eyes and saw Goth raises his claws and slices his face making him tumble on the ground covering his face hissing in pain.

"GUARDS! GUARDS!" He shouted and with a flash the two guards came flying in and grab the giant bat by his forearm getting him up.

"Take this pervert bastard to the chamber where he be put to death for his crime." He ordered while the giant bat shook his head with fear.

"NO YOUR HIGHNESS PLEASE SPARE ME! OH PLEASE NO! "I watched as the two guards dragged the giant bat while he struggles to get free out of his chamber yelling desperately. I close my eyes in relief of him coming on time and save me again but frighten badly feeling my heart pounding hard wishing if I opened my eyes I'll be back at home in my own bed feeling safe again. I felt his hand on my shoulder making me glance up gasping seeing Goth soft expression and worry.

"Senorita, are you okay?" I breathed and scoot away fast feeling terrified not wanting him to come near me after what I saw and shook my head. He came close to me almost grab my arm but I flinch scooted more until my back hit the wall wrapping my arms around myself trying to cower from him.

"Please stay away from me." I manage to say but he didn't listen coming to me and grab my arm. "PLEASE!" I cried tugging my arm trying to make him let go of me but he grab my other arm preventing me to go anywhere as I turn my head away from him feeling my body trembling.

"Senorita, I won't hurt you. I want to help you." I breathed and turned and look at Goth seeing his expression still soft making me feel puzzle of his new attitude. "I promise I won't ever hurt you, l want to make sure you're alright and that bat won't harm you anymore." I breathed still glancing at his dark eyes trying to find any lying or dangerous but I didn't see them anywhere but soft and warm with sympathy causing me to breathe heavily. He let go my arm a little as I still glance at him feeling more puzzle of his mood telling me he really wants to help me and comfort me. I slowly crawl to him as his both wings wrapped around me pulling me to his chest gently as I sat on his lap. I felt his hand on my chin forcing me to glance up at him seeing serious but worried mix together.

"Did he hurt you anywhere?" He asked wanting to know growling feeling his muscles tense but I cling on his mane while I shook my head glancing down.

"Nno he didn't." I replied softly as I bury my face in his mane crying feeling his hand running down my back in comfort and his muscle relaxed.

"I wanna go home." I manage to say crying like a child hearing him breathed having his hand on my head as I cry more having my tears on his mane.

"Shh, shh. It's okay I'm here. Shh." He spoke fatherly while he rocked a little. "It's okay." I breathed hearing his heart beating calming myself still have my face in his mane as I look out seeing the wall of twin jaguars with gleaming onyx in its eye. I sighed softly finding myself snuggling to him hearing him breathing and his heartbeat and what weird was I kind of like how he holds me tight making me feel safe in his arms feeling my fears melting off of me by his gentleness . He sighed and let's go of me a little still holding me as I glance up at him.

"How do you know I was in danger?" I asked as he chuckle stroking my hair out of my face.

"I was just coming down here to see you and tell you about our wedding…" I huffed and made him let go of me and stood up not wanting to hear it.

"What?" He stood up while I give him cold glare.

"Why can't you see I don't have same feeling as you and it will never work out between us? I'm not lying knowing I'm telling the truth. You're from the south and I'm from north and I'm a human and you're a giant bat and…."

"I cancelled our wedding Senorita." Goth spoke but I kept rambling on how it will never work out pacing myself.

"I don't understand why you don't see I don't have same feeling as you I mean we have different thoughts of opinion and I have my family up north realizing I have been miss… wait what?" I stopped my rambling looking at him puzzled.

"I said I cancelled our wedding." He replied again while I looked at him like he just said something weird.

"What?" I asked again couldn't believe what he said. "Your letting me go?" He heavy sighed and nodded having my eye huge of him giving up on me just, like that? It has got to be some kind of trick.

"Why?" I asked feeling his hand cup my cheek.

"Because, I realized since yesterday letting my anger on you of my desire, I felt terrible for what I'm doing forcing you to marry me. I was blinded as a mole not seeing clearly of what I'm doing to you." He sighed. "I thought having you living and rule the jungle with me will make you happy of your amazement but I was wrong. So very wrong." I knew he was telling the truth by his eyes but I didn't understand why he all of sudden gotten soft in him. _ Maybe Throbb is right about him; he does have a good spirit in him. _I thought letting him talk more.

"I want to see you happy again and I miss seeing your beautiful smile you always give out to and I was jealous of that runt always make you smile every time." He back a little.

"If there's anything you want I can do to make you happy name it." I looked at him for a second and have my head on the ground.

"Anything I want?" I asked making sure I heard it correct looking at him. He nodded smile a little.

"Anything." I could ask him for some food for my stomach but I knew right away from my heart that I want as I sighed.

"I want you to let my friends go and see them. I want them to know I'm okay." I answered waited for his response as he glances at me.

"As you wish." He replied. "Guard!" One of the guards flew in with a snap and bowed.

"I want you to release her friends that came with us." The guard looks at him puzzled.

"But sire..." He begins.

"That's an order!" He snapped making the guard flinched.

"Yes sire." He bowed and took off leaving him and me alone again.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked don't know if I could trust him.

"Like I told you; I want to see you happy of what you choose and the choice you make and the choice you make bring you happy it will make me happy as well." He heavy sighed and glance away from me walking towards the wall.

"You have no idea how I felt terrible seeing my past hurting you and you don't deserve me as your mate as now I understand. He glances at me with pain and sorrow in his eyes as he sat down.

"I don't know how you can forgive me for what I did in past two month giving you pain and harsh." He rubbed his eyes with his hand not wanting to see me. I felt a little pity for him but I still don't know if I can trust him. I walked towards him and have my hand on his shoulder making him glance up at me.

"I don't know if I can trust you since you broke your promise twice already with my friends two months ago and yesterday." I started as Goth heavy sighed looked down as if he was expecting me to say that not seeing me smiling a little.

"But." I wrapped my arms around his neck embracing him while I felt him flinch in startled. "I forgive you." I finished hugging him. He hesitates at first but then I felt his wings wrapped around me in embrace as he sighed softly. I let go of him as he held me in his wings as I smiled looking at his warm green eyes as he smile back. I held my hand out to him thinking this is how way to say friends or call a truce.

"Friend?" I asked while he glances at my hand puzzled while I waited. He uses his other hand to grab my tip hand and we shook a little.

"Friend." He replied while I giggled a little. He lets go of me as we stood up seeing the guard flew in.

"Her friends are waiting up at the main entrances." He announced as Goth nodded.

"Excellent, we'll be there shortly." He bowed and flew out of the chamber as I sigh looking out at the chamber.

"Can we walk a little; I need to get my legs moving not wanting to feel stiff." He and I begin walking out of his chamber while the stone door closes behind him automatically.

"So that's how you do it." I spoke sounding impressed while Goth chuckles. We walked a little while I glance around.

"So how long you and your colony live here?" I asked as he came up by me.

"Ever since I was a pup." He replied. "My ancestors found this pyramid where it's used to be Coma Zotz temple where your kinds used to worship him long ago." I flinched when he say that.

"Oh I see." I replied softly still walking.

"Who do you worship as your God?" He asked while I stopped looking at him not knowing if I should tell him about it not want him to insult my religion.

"Why you want to know?" I asked while he shrugs.

"I'm just wondering." He replied. As we were walking I told my best explaining to him how my God created the world and he so love the world he gives his only son Jesus to die for our sin and if I believe in Jesus I will not be perish but have eternal life and how my God's love and grace is powerful. I waited for his response as I finish telling him expecting him to say my God is weak over his God as he said that to Nocturna in the book.

"I see." He replied making me puzzled. _That's it? _ I thought.

"Wait wait. That's it? Are you going to boast your God about him being powerful than my God making me feel offended of my religion?" I asked while he shook his head.

"You and I have in much in common of our God. You have been loyal to him not leaving him to worship other God as I been loyal to Coma Zotz." He replied. I looked at him puzzled a little as I have my hands on my hips.

"Well I never abandon my God of what he has done for me giving me love and grace." I answered but then I felt something I completely forgot making me groaned trying to find it.

"Crap! I forgot my dagger in your chamber." He chuckle softly.

"I'll get for you." He started walking back but I grab his hand.

"No I'll get it. I know where it is but how do you open the stone door?" I asked.

"Just walk to it and it will open itself okay?" He explained while I smile a little.

"Got ya. I'll be right back!" I ran back towards where we were until I found a familiar stone door we were before. As Goth instructed me I walked towards the stone door and it lifted up as I walked in. I need to hurry to grab my dagger before it shuts and I don't know how to get out. I sighed in relief seeing my dagger on the ground where it's at running to it as I pick it up looking at it seeing it dull. _I need to remind myself sharpen it if I find a good rock somewhere. _ I thought getting up.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed in startled seeing Nemo staring right back at me while roosting with no branch.

"Don't scare me like that and what are you talking about?" I asked getting my heart to beat to normal while Nemo flew down front of me as Java and Yorick flew down.

"You know what I mean. You can't trust him. He's one of them and what is worse he's the king of those monsters." He answered as I sighed.

"I know. I still don't know if I can trust him but I'm giving him a little chance and go with a flow. If something that is fishy about him I'll see what he's up to." I explained while Nemo heavy sighed.

"Alright, you are brave girl but remember were watching you and helping you on your quest for the prophecy. You're our only hope to fulfill Nocturna's prophecy." Before I can protest I'm not the one they disappeared leaving me alone. I heavy sighed and grab my amulet studying it. _I can't be the one; they defiantly got the wrong girl for this huge job._ I thought.

"Senorita?" I turned and saw Goth coming in.

"What's taking you so long? Is everything okay?" He asked while I nodded.

"Uh yeah, everything is fine. I just got sidetracked a little." I replied walking up by him. "So shall we get going?" He bends down for me to go on his back while I went up and cling on his mane.

"When we get up there are there any Mexican restaurant from here for me to eat?" He laughed as we soared out of his chamber and head our way to the main entrances.

_**Author's Note: **__**How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going and now Goth has soft in him? Why he's now like this to her and is he really letting her go for the first time or not? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	24. Chapter 23 Legend of the Lost City

_**Chapter 22 Legend of the Lost City**_

_**Third Person POV**_

Marina and the others flew across the night sky following Achilles and Atlas towards the hollow tree to meet the others. When they get there all of them will be beginning the great migration down south finding the lost city for them to be safe from the owls. Marina was in her deep thoughts about her friends if she ever sees them again but she's mostly thinking about Shade. She couldn't get him off her mind worrying if he's okay feeling her heart mended. Then her thoughts were cut short when she heard clear throat. She turned and saw Jacques holding on Sam with grouchy look. She couldn't help herself but snickle a little seeing Sam looking pissed a little while Jacques glares at her.

"Thanks for abandoned us. Why didn't you wake us up? We thought you were ditching us." He first to spoke having strict tone as she smiles shrugging her shoulders.

"Sorry guys. I thought you don't want to come with us and this isn't your problem but ours." Marina replied while Sam shook his head.

"Oh come on, we want to have some adventure and we want to help too. Friends always need to stick together until never ends or die. That's our code by the way." Sam spoke while Marina gives them puzzled look and then sighed softly.

"Okay. But I don't want both of you in danger." She answered seeing Jacques shrugs.

"Hey danger is my middle name." He beamed while Sam looks up puzzled.

"I thought your middle name was Benny." Sam said unsure while Jacques sighed in annoyed.

"It's just an expression." He answered while Sam understood a little tipping his head. He shook his head and glance at Marina.

"We can handle anything and beside we helped Ursa battle with wolves remember?" He asked while Sam sighed smiling.

"Ah memories. It seems like it was only yesterday battling with wolves, Ursa making us captains..."

"She didn't make us captain." Jacques interrupted making Sam huffed.

"Thanks for ruining my moment." Marina giggled shook her head.

"Alright you guys can come along but this is a very long trip and…"

"We'll catch up. We promise." The both spoke quickly while Marina sighed shook her head. She glances out and saw a hollow tree not too far while Achilles announced they're almost there. By the time they landed and gone through the knothole she realized there all different bats roosting and she saw silverwings she knew from Hibernaculum.

"Marina! You're alive!" Breeze cried happily as they both embrace while Todd glance around.

"Where are Shade and the others?" He asked while Marina heavy sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know." She replied softly. Achilles clears his throat getting everyone attention.

"All of us need to sleep for long journey ahead tomorrow and we'll leave the first thing in evening. Have your pups be ready for tomorrow night." All the mothers roosted with their young preparing for their great migration while Marina and the others roosted on the wall of the hollow tree. She notices Frieda coughed holding her chest in pain feeling worried about her. She glances out at the hole seeing the sun rising thinking about her friends out there with one thing on her mind. _Where are you guys? _

_**Ashley's POV**_

I cling on Goth's mane as we headed up to the entrance to meet my friends Goth promised me but I don't know if I can really trust him or he's playing a trick wanting his revenge on Shade for humiliating him. I thought of something to put a test on him as I lean on his back to his ear.

"Goth, there something else I want to make me happy." He glance his head at me while flying.

"What is it that you want?" He asked as I took deep breath.

"I want you to stop putting on revenge on Shade for what he did to you. It's not worth it." I answered seeing he hesitates for a minute as he glances at me.

"I'm only doing this what Zotz…"

"Please! Do this for me. He's my friend." I pleaded while he heavy sighed still flapping his wings.

"As you wish." He replied and I smile a little hugging his neck gently.

"Thank you." I spoke softly while he chuckles. We flew up and made our way towards the entrance where I saw my friends waiting with puzzled look on their faces and As we landed Shade growled at Goth while he snarled having his claws out.

"Where's Ashley? If you hurt her I'll..."

"You'll what?" Goth huffed ruffing his fur a little while Shade growled once more.

"You need to tell me right now is she's alright!?" He demand and on a cure I went out behind Goth while Shade eyes lit up.

"Ashley." I smiled and rushed to them with tears of joy as Shade opened his wings for me as we hug each other tightly.

"You're alright!" I cried happily while Chinook embraces us doing group hug laughing.

"Thank Nocturna your safe." Shade whisper softly as I cling on him. I went over and Orestes picks me up and hugs me in his wings while I hug his neck.

"We thought you were gone forever." Orestes wimped a little while I laughed softly.

"I wish." I heard Athena huffed making me glares at her annoyed. Orestes puts me down seeing Shade giving Goth cold glare. I place my hand on his shoulder as he glance at me.

"It's okay Shade, he's letting me go. We're not getting married." Shade looked shocked looking at Goth and at me and the others were surprised as well.

"What?" Shade asked while I shrug my shoulder.

"I know I have that same reaction when he told me but he kept his words letting us go." Shade looks at him suspicious and at me.

"I don't trust him." I sighed nodded.

"I know but I'm giving him a chance and if I didn't he wouldn't let me embrace all of you." I answered while Shade sighed closing his eyes. "He even promised me and he kept it letting us go." I added while Shade huffed glaring at Goth who has same expression as him.

"I still don't trust him but if you're right about this I trust you. But I still have my eyes on him." Shade replied. I sighed softly letting his shoulder free.

"He even promises me he's giving up his revenge on you." I added while Chinook glances at me puzzled.

"How can you know he can keep his words?" He asked as I glance at Goth trying to figure out right words to say because honestly, I really don't know why how I know he can keep his words. I mean I forgive him for what he had done but I still don't know if I can fully trust him. Then Syrena and Murk flew down by us while Syrena has amazed look on her face.

"I would never think I can see a real human up close. This is truly remarkable but aren't you supposed to be..."

"Big? Huge? Yeah I get that a lot and it's a long story." I replied shrugging my shoulder. She chuckle a little.

"As far as you know. I'm princess Syrena, wife of Throbb. It's an honor to meet you." She introduce herself as I bowed respectfully.

"It's pleasure to meet you." I replied. She sounds nicer than Princess Athena and a lot friendlier. No wonder Throbb have her as his mate. Murk walked by me with curious circling around me.

"How strange. Not any humans can be that tiny." He grabs my hands lifting them up to study my fingers. "You don't have any claws on you, how can you kinds hunt without any claws?" I grab out my dagger answering him.

"This is how my kinds use one of these as weapons." I replied. He let my hand go and looked at my clothes as he picks up my sleeves.

"Why your kinds always wear these strange leaves?" He asked letting go my sleeves.

"They're not leaves, their clothes. My kinds wear them making us feel comfortable when we go out in public." I explained seeing Murk tips his head a little.

"I see." Murk replied seeing him still don't get it. I decided to change the subject looking around.

"Where's the brown bag?" I asked.

"What brown bag?" Syrena asked.

"The brown bag we took here with the gold coin in it. It can help us solve our problems." Shade explained.

"You mean this one?" Murk asked holding up the bag. I snap my fingers.

"That's the one. Now we need to find Voxzaco to help us understand the ancient..."

"Yes?" Voxzaco answered making my friends and I yell in startled while Chinook, Shade and I huddle together. Voxzaco cackled seeing our reaction and then coughed a little.

"How did you know we need you?" I asked as I let go Shade and Chinook.

"I have ears my dear and I know everything." He replied smiling his crooked teeth.

"Okay." I spoke freaking out a little. _Scary._ I thought scooted away. Goth flew by us while Voxzaco bowed.

"We found this gold coin back at the building back up North and this guy name Vincent saying something about the legend and some city we didn't understand." I pull out the gold coin while the giant bats looked stunned. "We hope you can tell us what these ancient symbols means." I added while Voxzaco studies it scratching his beard.

"Yes, these symbols are very familiar. I have seen it before." He replied unsure of himself while Shade rolled his eyes.

"Then can you tell us what its saying or not?" Shade asked getting a little impatient.

"Patience young one. I'm getting old and my reading ancient is little rusty." Voxzaco continues to studies it while we waited for his response. His eyes lit up as if the light bulb just lit on his head.

"Ah yes, I'm familiar with these symbols. My word I never thought it could exist."

"What? What is it?" I asked seeing him turn to me.

"You have found a coin that belongs to the lost city my dear." He replied.

"What do you mean you have never thought it exists?" Goth asked.

"Sire, this lost city has been very ancient for hundred years and it has never been revealed to anyone." He answered still looking at the coin.

"The lost city?" I asked still feeling puzzled. Voxzaco laughed and coughed glancing at me.

"You have not heard about the lost city my child?"

"A little but I thought it never existed." I replied while he chuckled a little.

"Let me tell you a story of the ancient times, the Aztec kings build and underground golden city." Voxzaco grab the shroom from nearby crack and chew the top letting the juice come out of it and letting out a stench. I gag a little feeling grossed out how he eats and looked at Goth who also has same thought seeing his nose flinched. Voxzaco swallowed and sighed wiping his juice off his muzzle. He clears his throat and begins as all the giant bats were silence as he spread his crooked wings out.

_Long ago in ancient times, the Aztec king had ruled his people for anyone can remember. He ruled the great empire and was known for being greedy but fair for his people. One day he believes ruling one empire wasn't enough for him and his people that he asks gods for help to find another empire to rule and Legend says the gods give him a dream of building an underground city made out of gold. The Aztec king ordered all his servants and people to find gold hidden in the ground while he and his soldiers search for the underground cave where he can build another empire just as the gods promised him. After days of search they manage to find an entrance that lead them to the underground cave where he finds a huge cave fit enough for his second empire and his people. The Aztec king set his servants to work melting the gold into a brick and building it. It took them 70 years to build the two empires and the Aztec king had also harvest the garden and gaining the water from the surface for having his people not to grow hungry and thirst. Everything was going well as a planned for the king but not for long as the Spanish people came to their land lead by the iron man with fire in his hand. _ I knew he was talking about Cortez where he conquers Aztec people but I kept listening finding this fascinating. _ The iron man wants nothing more than their gold he have heard but the Aztec king was a clever enough hidden his underground city and gold that he made them feel welcome of his empire and have them feel themselves at home while his servants carried their gold in secret passage without the iron man noticing. It didn't take long to notices the iron man realized he has been tricked as his spy told him about the city made of gold hidden underground cave. The iron man demanded the king the direction for the golden city but the King was selfish refused to expose his second empire that the iron man ordered his soldiers to kill all the Aztec King's people until the King revels to him where about his second empire. The Aztec king still refused to tell him making the iron man kill more of his people and he was the last of his tribe as the iron man was giving him one last chance to give him direction of his empire. But the Aztec king still refused to tell the iron man of his second empire and the iron man kills him. The iron man and his soldiers searched through the jungle finding the entrance of the lost city of gold but some of his soldiers died on the journey finding the city and the iron man finally made a decision that the city was lost forever and was given a curse to his men. Over the years some people came to the new world try to find the lost city but few of them died in the jungle. The city was now called El Dorado to some people believing it was just a myth and a curse putting on people who tried to find it. The lost city has never been revealed or touched since that day and the city was lost forever as the Iron man spoken. _

"And whoever tries to find it through the jungle will never come out alive was cursed." He finished while my friends and I were stunned as clears his throat.

"Is that impossible?" I asked while he chuckled.

"Not impossible if you believe my dear." He replied. I looked at the gold coin for a second and smile a little.

"Ashley. What are you thinking?" Chinook asked while I turned to them.

"Guys, we should go find the lost city." I replied while Shade and the rest looked at me shocked while I waited for their response.

_**Author's Note: **__**How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going. The lost city I came up with for this story that Vincent was talking about instead the war from the book want to make my story more exciting. Sty turned for the next chapter of fixing and adding! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	25. Chapter 24 Zotz Prophecy

_**Chapter 23 Zotz Prophecy**_

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR ROOST?!" Chinook exclaimed breaking the silence. I shook my head still beaming.

"No I'm not, we should go find it." I answered but he shook his head.

"Oh no. Did you forget what that old bat said; whoever tries to find it through the jungle will never come out alive was cursed." Chinook spoke mimicking Voxzaco having his hand out waving his claws acting like a ghost. I huffed rolled my eyes.

"Oh please that just a myth made up by a superstition man." I use my finger to quote "Superstition man." "I don't believe in any curse by any person made up believing it I mean come on, you want to believe a person made a curse up after his soldiers died through the jungle?" I asked chuckling having my one hand on my hip.

"It could happen." Shade suggested. "Remember Zephyr said about if you never heard of it or see it doesn't mean it existed?"

"Yeah you have a point there but we should find it anyway." I suggested still wanting to do it.

"My dear, there are dangers in these jungles and you don't know what's out there." Voxzaco spoke while grabbing a shroom from the crack and chew it.

"That was makes the adventure more exciting and thrilling." I replied shrugging my shoulders smiling. Goth chuckled a little.

"A girl with spirit of adventure. I smiled a little and then heard Chinook sighed.

"We don't have to go to the lost city and beside you know the answer of that gold coin." Chinook suggested pointed at it trying to make me change my mind.

"I know but not all the answer. I still need to know why Vincent is using you and the owls as the bombing victim and it still doesn't make any sense. We need to find the lost city to solve our problems." I answered while Shade walked by me.

"She's right; we need to find out why Vincent wanted us for his bombing target. I suggest her idea of finding the lost city."

"I'm with her." Orestes added as Athena looked at Orestes and at me.

"I guess I'll come along to make sure you not doing any tricks Siren." She puffed her feathers while I shrug my shoulder.

"Fine by me." I replied turn to look at Chinook.

"I guess all of us are going to find the lost city, so are you in or not?" Chinook glares at me and at us like you have got to be kidding me or we're going to commit suicide.

"You smell that too much sweet smell did you?" He asked pointed at me.

"Oh come on Chinook!" I groaned rolling my eyes of his stubbornness. He shook his head having scowl look.

"I'm not coming on missy! I'm just about done with this godforsaken jungle and will never set foot on it no matter how you beg me." He snapped walking passed me as I groaned more.

"Chinook, come on have a little adventure in you. Don't be a big mouse." Chinook didn't listen crossing his arms while I huffed. A thought came to me and I smile a little walking by him having my both hands on my back. "You know; most males that are having adventures can really impress the ladies."

"Come again?" He asked getting his attention while I smile.

"A females loves a male having adventures and excitement in their life making the ladies swoon over him." I added while Chinook looks interested.

"How so?" He asked as I sighed.

"Ladies always want males that are strong, brave, and confident. And also have a tiger in them." I raise my fingers making the tiger sound swiping my hands while Chinook flinched a little trying to get his point.

"Really? That's how you get the ladies attention?" Orestes asked as I nodded.

"Yep, well, short of. It depends on the lady personality." I shrug my shoulder. I looked at Chinook still having thoughts of what I said. "Or else you could stay here where it's safe and have the giant bats keep you company." I also suggested pointed up making Chinook looked around nervously seeing all giant bats glancing at us.

"Alright I'm in." Chinook declared fast walking by us.

"Score!" I muttered smiling. Voxzaco heavy sighed shook his head.

"All of you are willing to sacrifice your life finding the lost city even if this curse won't back you down?" He asked as I thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yep, we can take it." I replied seeing he nodded his head slowly.

"I wish you luck on all of you but you need the direction completing your quest." He grabs out a dust from the ground and blew from his hand and hums his echoprojection making the image appeared causing us to gasp.

"You must travel across the jungle where it can take you to the distance swamp where you'll find an abandon hermit house." We saw the jungle zooming passing the canopy trees until we saw a swamp with an old abandon house by the lake.  
"Then you will travel through the swamp where it takes you to the human city not too far where you'll find a village among them." We saw the swamp zooming passing the swamp until we saw the city with cars zooming pass seeing the buildings and the village away from the city and then we saw the jungle zooming until we saw the mountain covering with green plants and the image faded seeing the dust falling on the ground while we breathed.

"You have to travel more through the jungle until you'll find a green mountain and a stone floor with a feathery serpent that smile."

"WHAT?!" Shade, Chinook, Orestes and I exclaimed after he finished breathing heavily.

"How is that possible finding the stone floor with a snake smiling? It's a jungle out there with dirt everywhere!" Chinook retorted pointed outside of the temple while Voxzaco growled softly.

"Look kid, I'm doing the best I can to help all of you on your quest and this is all the information I can give out." He snapped making Chinook huffed while I smiled.

"Alright we got the information come on guys let's go!" I beamed almost walked but Voxzaco grab my arm preventing me to go.

"Not so fast. You need a guide and protection from the creatures you going to encounter while you're on your quest." _ Oh that. _I thought forgotten there are creatures that are worse than giant bats and then we heard Goth clear his throat.

"Allow me and my strong soldier to offer our guide and protection." Goth offered while Shade huffed crossing his arms.

"No thank you. We don't need your help." He retorted as I breathed.

"Shade!" I started but he glances at me still having scowl look.

"Don't you see what's happening? He just wants us to gain his trust and after we fully trust him he will leave us in the jungle letting us get eaten alive from other jungle creatures." Shade hissed making Goth scowl growling a little hearing him as he came up to him.

"For your information runt, I grew up living in this jungle and know things that are dangers and not and all the animals in this jungle will respect me as the king. I suggest you accept my offer or else you'll put in fate of your friends dying out there in my beloved jungle. What is going to be?" He asked crossing his arms. Shade huffed looking at him and us thinking and at the entrance seeing the sun setting the jungle out there hearing bird calling and jungle sounds. He heavy sighed and glance at Goth still having glower look.

"Alright, you and your soldier can guide us and protect us but on one condition; you have to swear not to have any more tricks or scheme on you." He strict as Goth huffed and glances up a little and at us.

"I swear by Zotz that I'll give my word to you and your friends not have any tricks under me but to guide them and protect them." Goth claimed while Shade glares at him. "We will leave tomorrow at dawn in the morning to start our journey." Goth declared. "I suggest all of you to be well fed and rest for our quest." He added while Shade growls softly. Goth ordered his three guards to take Shade, Chinook, Orestes, and Athena out in the jungle to have them hunt and his servant to grab some fruits and water for me. As I watch my friends leave with his guards I sighed rubbing my arms together and looked at the coin having my head fill with questions. _What are you up to Vincent? _I thought. I was cut off when Goth's hand rested on my shoulder.

"It seems your runty friend has no confident on me." I sighed and glance at him.

"Give him a little time. He remembers never to underestimate the power the act of kindness, even to your enemies." He chuckled while I glance around.

"Don't mind if I explore a little? I always wanted to see what the Mayan pyramid looks like inside." I spoke looking inside the pyramid.

"Be my guest." He replied waving his hand. I smiled and bow a little not wanting to be rude and ran towards the deeper pyramid.

_**Goth's POV**_

I chuckled as I watch her run off in the deeper pyramid. I continue to watch her but was interrupted by Voxzaco clearing his throat.

"Sire, may I have a word with you in my chamber." I nodded as we both soared towards the other direction in pyramid until we we're at the skyline with the stone calendar in the middle. I remember use to go here as a pup with my sister playing hide and seek until Voxzaco kicked us out since this place is forbidden for us. We both landed by the stone calendar while I glance at it with curious sniffing it.

"Sire, you have done well bringing her to our home." Voxzaco begins as I turn glancing at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He pointed at the stone calendar where I saw the sun black and a creature with the amulet glowing.

"She has the power of the prophecy she must fulfill Zotz destiny." He explained.

"You mean the diamond amulet she's wearing?" He nodded.

"She has the key to open the underworld and upper world and Zotz must use it to be free from underworld with thousand hearts to be sacrificed. Your father and your royal ancestors have been doing this tradition bringing all the creatures to be sacrificed their hearts to our god. She must use her necklace to opened the portal when the solar eclipse rises bringing our god to our world to fulfill his prophecy." He explained more as I remember Zotz telling me she holds the power he needs for his prophecy.

"But Nocturna also has her own prophecy she needs to fulfill." I glance at him dumbly.

"Nocturna?"

"She the twin sister of Zotz that have battle for years and she sealed him in the underworld preventing him to kill the sun thousands years ago. She made the necklace out of her claw and hid it until she found a creature that has pure spirit that can fulfill her prophecy. We must not allow fulfilling her prophecy but fulfilling Zotz." I looked at the stone calendar remembering while we came here she had a nightmare someone was after her and warn her someone is coming. It must be Zotz she was talking about and was after her.

"She must gain your trust to complete this prophecy and we have to wait for the time when the solar eclipse upon us what Zotz tells us." He added as I huff still looking at the stone calendar and the skyline seeing the stars begin showing.

"We don't need to; I have spoken with Zotz. He will speak to me again." I replied while Voxzaco bowed.

"Sire, you don't know how great the power Zotz can be and he will destroy you by one mistake." He warned me while I snorted. I know what I'm doing and I don't need his advice. I'm the king now and I can tell him not to advise me anymore and I can kill him easily feeling annoyed of his knowing all of Zotz but I need him for studying the stone calendar.

"Will Ashley be alright during the prophecy?" I asked wanting to know feeling my heart tender a little looking at the creature with the amulet power. He chuckled softly and coughed.

"Come now, you don't really have a feeling for her do you? I thought you canceled your wedding."

"I did!" I growled through my teeth. "And no I don't have feeling for her anymore." I lied feeling my heart beating thinking of her.

"Good. Love can cause distraction losing our focus." Voxzaco replied looking at the stone calendar and at the skyline.

"The solar eclipse will be in three weeks and you must bring her back to fulfill Zotz destiny." He added as I looked at the stone calendar having my thoughts on her. I know she doesn't trust me fully but she forgive me of what I have done. I know I should do what my Zotz wants but something inside me felt this is wrong of what I'm doing to her behind her back. Then I heard Voxzaco clears his throat snapping out my thoughts.

"What is your order sire?" I glance at him as he spoke while I growl softly.

"While we're gone; I want all the prisoners to be sacrificed and find more if their aren't anymore left. I expect to have thousand hearts sacrificed when I bring her back." Voxzaco bowed.

"Yes sire, it will be done." I huffed and flew out of his chamber to find Ashley wanting to see her having a secret goal I want to achieve while she's here, proving her she's lying to herself knowing she loves me.

_**Ashley's POV**_

I looked around inside the pyramid feeling amazed seeing texture the Mayan people did with jewels in eyes or tracing marks of different diamonds as I skip a little looking around more. I stop and glance at the tunnel smiling.

"Hello!" My voice echo through the tunnel as I beamed. "Echo!" I laughed wanting to do that.

"HELLO!" I heard my echo voice faded making me laugh more. _This is so cool!_ I thought.

"HELLO!" I screamed seeing Yorick smirking crossing his arms while I place my hand on my heart trying to steady it glaring at him while he still has amused look.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! Twice!" I breathed seeing Java and Nemo appeared by him.

"Oh come on Ash, you have to admit that was pretty funny. You should have seen your face." Nemo laughed. I glare at them for a second and then I laughed along as well finally admit it was pretty funny.

"But don't scare me again." I spoke in serious. I walked while they followed.

"We heard you're going on a quest finding the lost city aren't you lassie?" Nemo asked while I nodded. "But why are you bringing that demon with you? You know you can't trust him." Nemo added while we walked more.

"I know I shouldn't but he's been kind to me. He's finally lets me do what I want wanting me to be happy. And beside we're friends now." I shrug my shoulder stop were I was while Yorick tsks crossing his arms.

"Foolish girl. He just doing that trying to get you believes he's good. He's just doing that to get close to your amulet. You must protect it not let it fall into the wrong hand." Nemo nodded in agreement but I sighed shook my head feeling little scared.

"Look guys, really, I like to help but I not the one. I'm not even a hero." I protest. "And I don't want to be again." I felt Java hand on my shoulder cause me to shiver a little seeing her soft expression.

"Child, I know you're scared of this as we all are but we'll help you on your way. That's now our mission now, guiding you to the prophecy fulfilling Nocturna destiny." I sighed and glance at her and the rest. I did try to help gain rights for the bats but King Boreal refused. I rubbed my arm together thinking about it.

"Well I guess I can help a little but still I'm not..." They were all gone leaving me alone. I heavy sighed and walked more through the tunnel having my thoughts about helping them but I'm not the one. They got the wrong creature for this and I can't be the one. I suddenly heard wings flapping and I turned expecting to see familiar face but I was shocked seeing a huge black spectral bat flying towards me making me swallowed.

_**Author's Note: **__**How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going. Now everyone is preparing for their long journey to the lost city begin of their adventure but not knowing Goth's secret of the prophecy he needs my OC to be fulfilled. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames please!**_


	26. Chapter 25 Phoenix

_**Chapter 25 Phoenix **_

I watch as the giant spectral bat landed in front of me smirking and I can tell it was a female by her slender body and her lashes. She was huge to be a spectral bat and looked scary. Her fur was all jet black with muscular shoulders with grey mane and hair is bright red which is bloodier than Goth's and her black wings were very huge that she can easily block someone in her way but what is the most scary part of her were her eyes. Her eyes were deep orange red with no life in them but cold and savage. I clinch on my amulet as she sniffs while walking around me and stop in front of me.

"Good evening human." She spoke ominously making my spine shivered.

"Good evening." I replied feeling frightened while she laughed.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't bite. I just want to see a real human I been hearing of the bats rumors." I glance at her caught a glimpse of her black teeth made of obsidian that she can easily cut the metal or rocks through or chew them. I swallowed as she quiet her laughter.

"Um, who are you?" I asked wanting to know never seen her before since I came here.

"My name is Phoenix and I have come from south jungle to make an ally with the King. We have heard the new King from my colony and want to make him feel royalty welcome." She introduced explaining while smiling.

"I'm Ashley from North and a friend of the King." I replied feeling less afraid a little looking at her more. "You looked huge to be spectral bat." I admit looking at her wings. She laughs softly.

"I'm part of a foxwing where my mother is a spectral and my father is a foxwing." She shrugs her shoulders. "I get that a lot when bats look at my height." She answered but I didn't see any reference of the foxwing on her but more spectral look.

"I don't blame ya." I replied sitting on the rock.

"So tell me; where is the King? Is he here?" I nodded.

"Yeah he's here but I don't know where he is." She shook her head still smiling.

"Ah it's alright. I'll find him when I get a chance." She sat on the rock by her. "So tell me young one, how did you get so small and understand our language?" She asked as I explain to her all about my last adventure of how I gotten shrunk etc etc like I did with others that asked me that question. After I finished my explaining she nodded looking interested.

"I see child." She positions herself to make herself comfortable on her rock sitting and I realized her fur was glowing a little like the three ghost I encounter but her's I can barely see as if she's fully alive.

"Um you, know your kind of glowing." She laughed while ruffing her hair.

"My dear, my fur always glow a little due to my black fur always shines." She replied. Suddenly I saw Nemo behind her saying something get away in mouth. I was puzzle of what he's talking about but I paid attention more on her so she won't get suspicious.

"So tell me Ashley, do you believe in ghost?" She asked while I saw Nemo saying no you don't mouthing.

"Ghost?" I asked while she nodded.

"Um yeah sure I believe in ghost." I replied as I saw Nemo groaned silently slap his forehead. "But I have never seen one in my life. I still believe it but I have never seen it." I added while seeing Nemo sighed in relief. Phoenix sighed.

"You better start seeing ghost human; if you believe it you will see it." She caught a glimpse of my amulet on my necklaces making her eyes lit up.

"That's an odd necklace you have there. Where did you get it?" She asked. I don't know if I should tell her my necklace and the prophecy.

"A friend gives it to me." I replied looking at my amulet. She got up and walked towards me seeing her facial looking desperate and beaming .

"Don't mind if I look at it more closely my dear?" She reaches her hand out and grabs my amulet.

"It's so beauti... AGHH!" A burst of flame was on her hand making her let go of my amulet. I saw my amulet on fire and I gasp and blow on it to stop the flames. I patted the amulet to get it out and I didn't feel any burn on me. I touched it again and have the same result. I saw the fire die down on my amulet seeing it back to silver with no burn or scratch. I breathed feeling stunned while Phoenix swipes her hand getting the flames out. She manages to get it out as she blew it to cool it off and she hissed clinging on her hand and glare at me.

"How did you do that?" She snarled while I back a little by her tone.

"I I don't know." I answered while she growled.

"Foolish child. You don't know how to handle that power." I back more clinging on my amulet feeling scared again seeing her glancing at my amylet.

"Give me the amulet." She demanded. I shook my head.

"Do you want to get burn again?" I asked while she snarled looking at her hand.

"I might but that doesn't stop me getting it." She replied. "If you hand it over that necklace I won't bother you anymore. Think of it; you don't have any idea how to use it and you don't want to be the one. I can make all go away if you let me have that amulet." I looked at my amulet while she has her hand out for me to give it to her smiling. I have my thoughts of what she said and I looked behind her seeing Nemo shaking his head frequently with fear in his eyes. I glance back at her seeing her still waiting for the amulet. I cling on my amulet finally making my decision.

"No." I answered. Her expression was changed to scowl while her eyes flared hearing my decision.

"You're making an unwise choice child." She growled venomously making me swallowed.

"Give me the amulet." She demanded more while I back more hitting the wall.

"No." I refused. She growled and grabs my arm roughly.

"You have no idea who are you dealing with; now hand over the amulet. Now!" I struggle to get free. I glare at her while she still held me.

No!" I cried. She growled angrily and throws me on the ground.

"You are very stubborn aren't you? Just hand give me the amulet like a good little girl, I'll leave you alone." She spoke trying to calm herself letting me go as I back more. I cling on my amulet tight feeling my heart pounding with fear as she waited for my response and then I glare at her.

"No." I answered and she snarled angrily having her claws out making her look more savage getting ready to kill me in a second. Before I can run she charged at me making me scream as she pinned me on the ground feeling her claws dug my skin.

GIVE ME THE DAMN AMULET! GIVE IT TO ME!" She yelled in my face while I struggled.

"I SAID NO!" I screamed and suddenly I pushed her off with my foot easily as if she was a bug watching her hitting the wall. She groaned in pain and snarled holding her side. I saw the vines by her and saw Nemo pointed at my amulet saying silently use it. Without thinking I cling on my amulet feeling its warmth and power through me watching the vines slithering towards her feet. Before Phoenix move the vines snatch her feet fast making her fall on the ground while she gasps in startled and the vines quickly wrapped around her wings tightly seeing her struggling to get free. I breathed watching her struggling feeling the warmth of amulet fading feeling little weak. I glance at Nemo on the celing saying run now in mouthing with fear look. I saw the vines breaking a little and I made a dash fast while I heard her growled.

"COME BACK HERE HUMAN!" She roared. I continue to run through the tunnel fast as my legs can carry feeling my heart pounding in my throat. I stop at the huge stone breathing heavily looking back and I didn't see her anywhere. I sighed in relief ruffing my hair letting my body rest against the huge stone feeling worn out. I don't know who the heck is she and want my amulet. I glances my amulet while picking it up studying it more feeling amazed. _Can I really use it when it doesn't glow randomly? _I thought still looking at it. I heard the wings flapping suddenly seeing the shadow on the wall and I gasp in fear and hid behind the wall praying she won't smell my scent. I heard the familiar grunt while landed making me peek a little. I sighed in relief seeing it was only Throbb seeing him scratching his belly looking around.

"Throbb." I came out of my hiding making him glance at me. He smiled.

"Senorita, I have been looking everywhere for you."

"You have, what for?" I asked as he chuckled.

"Why for you dinner, your dinner is here a while ago and I came searching for you figuring out your been gone a couple minutes. What were you doing?" Throbb asked.

"Exploring." I replied looking at my feet having my both hand behind my back. We heard my stomach growling for food and I grab my stomach laughing sheepish while Throbb chuckles more.

"We should get you to your dinner for your stomach. You don't want your stomach to keep you waiting si?" He bends down for me as I climb on his back and cling on his mane and we both took off through the tunnel making our way to my dinner. We flew for a minutes while I have my thoughts on my necklaces and Phoenix I encounter. I don't know why she wants my amulet and I can use it whatever I want without waiting for it to glow. It's kind of cool but weird at the same time. When Nemo saw me with her; I saw fear in his eyes making me feel she can't be trusted and I'm glad I didn't give up my amulet. The glow on her fur I saw before with the other ghost. _Is she a ghost also? _I thought. I glance around nervously feeling she's watching me and she might come out of nowhere like Yorick and Nemo does.

"What's a matter senorita? You look like you just saw a ghost." I gasp in startled and looked down and saw Throbb looked back with considered.

"No. I'm fine really. Just having thoughts." I replied and I decided to change the subject. "How does it feel to be the only prince of your colony?"

"It's not that bad. Not that excited but it's all good." He replied shrugging his shoulder while flapping his wings. I smiled a little.

"Did you also know Goth canceled our wedding?"

"Si." He beamed. "I'm very proud of my brother doing what is best for you and him. I sighed while we flew more through the tunnel feeling relief of me not getting married to him. The thoughts of him being kind to me and Yorick saying he just pretending to get close to my amulet warning me as I looked at my amulet feeling something heavy inside and my mind was heavy as well fill with thoughts on stuff. I heavy sighed laying my body on his back while he flew.

"Throbb, has Goth been this kind before you and him got captured?" I asked feeling curious.

"Well short of. He never shows his good spirit that much around when we were young and he has a little depressed back story." He replied.

"Really how?" I asked but he shook his head.

"It's best if we don't bring that up. He never likes talking about his past very much even if we try to bring it up he gets upsets."

"Oh." That all I can say still wondering why he doesn't want to talk about it.

"We're here." I looked ahead and saw a stone door I was familiar with as the stone door opens revel the familiar room I was in before. Throbb landed and I caught a glimpse of different kind of fruits on the leaves with water held by the leaf also and my stomach growled more seeing the fruits wondering what they taste like seeing all the fruits looked so good and juicy making me feel hungrier. I got off his back still glancing at the fruits feeling my mouth begin to water. I glance at Throbb seeing if I can eat and he nudge his head gesture me to go.

"Well go on. Dig in." I smiled and rushed towards piles of fruits. I silently pray to God to bless these foods and thank him for answering my prayer. I sat down and pick up the blue one and sniff it not knowing if its poison or not but it smells really good. I lick it trying to figure out if it's really poison or not. I didn't taste any funky on it as I rub it on my shirt and took a bite. I gasp of how it tastes so good tasting the sweet juice as if it has sugar in them. I swallowed and took another bite munching it down.

"This is so good!" I beamed while Throbb laughs.

"I'll leave you hear in peace with your dinner. I need to go see if my wife needs any help with our kids. Their being a little rascal causing some troubles." I nodded while eating as he took off shutting the stone door behind him. I continue to eat the fruits and drink some water from the leaf. I decided to save some fruits and water for breakfast tomorrow before we start our journey for the lost city. I wipe my mouth with my hand getting the fruits off my mouth and I sigh softly patted my stomach feeling full and happy. I glance at my amulet having thoughts about Marina and the rest hoping they got out of that building and I hope they did and find someplace to be safe. I sighed clinging on my amulet.

"Did enjoy your fruits sweetie?" I glance and saw Java sitting smile warmly making me smile back.

"Yes I did. It's really good." I replied seeing Nemo and Yorick flew down by me while Nemo patted on my shoulder.

"You have done well not giving up on that amulet to that demon." He replied as I looked at both of them puzzled.

"Phoenix? Who is she?" I asked playing my amulet seeing three of them have fear expression.

"She's the chief mine worker and loyal to Zotz capturing all dead bats forcing them to dig as slaves." Nemo explained. I swallowed.

"Is she a ghost also?" Nemo nodded.

"Yes she is but it's hard to tell because Zotz made her look alive making it impossible to tell if she really is or not." He added as I glance at my amulet.

"Why does she want with my amulet?" I asked.

"So she can use the power to bring Zotz back and fulfill his prophecy. Did you get the message?" Yorick asked looking annoyed while Java sighed.

"Yorick calm yourself, she just a little girl doesn't understand any of this." Yorick huffed crossing his arms looking away having grouchy look.

"How does she know I have the amulet?" I asked wanting to know and before Nemo can reply we heard the stone door opening making three of them disappeared. I glance back and saw Goth coming in and landed while I got up quick.

"Hola senorita, did you get enough food for your belly?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, thank you. The fruits are really delicious." He smirked. "Where my friends, did they get enough to eat?" I asked.

"Your friends caught barely to eat since every creature evacuate due to the fire storm." He replied as I heavy sighed glancing down a little. "And all of them are coming pretty soon to this chamber to rest with you for tomorrow." He added and I huffed crossing my arms

"That will be good as long as Athena and I apart." Goth laughed.

"You two have some serious problamos I see." I sighed and walked towards the giant leaves.

"Look it's not my fault after what I did trying to help but she like her dad wanting to kill me."

"What?" Goth asked while I sat down on the leaves.

"Her dad King Boreal wants me to be dead after I try to change the law. Now he ordered his guards to hunt the bats flying in daylight and arrested the sliverwings for trying to protect me." I explained as he sat down beside me.

"That's tragic of your story." I nodded.

"Yeah, and this is mostly my fault putting all the silverwings in danger. I just want to start a new adventure since my last adventure and want to see my friends again but, I came in bad timing." I sighed deeply having my hand on my chin and then I felt his wing wrapped around me and I glance at him seeing his soft expression.

"You did come to perfect timing senorita. It just happens without us notices. It's part of the nature." I smiled a little. _Man he's good acting kind hiding his pretending. But is he really pretending? _ I thought.

"Just like what Frieda said." I replied and I sighed sadly thinking about Frieda and the rest of my friends up North.

"You miss them do you?" I nodded.

"I hope their okay and safe getting out of that building." I felt his wings loosen me and felt his hand rested on my shoulder.

"Try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for us." I nodded sighing while he got up as I took my boots off and lay them by the giant leaves. I made myself comfortable and lay down on the soft leaves while he spread his wings out glancing back at me.

"If you want anything, feel free to ask my guards and they will take you what you need." He added while I rested my head.

"Okay, thanks." I snuggle myself in the leaves and sighed.

"Good night Goth." I yawned not wanting to be rude.

"Good night Ashley." He replied seeing him smile softly cause me to breathe heavily and he took off leaving the stone door shut behind him. I silently prayed to God for our strength and keeping us safe on our journey tomorrow. I snuggle up more on the soft giant leaves and feel asleep letting all my thoughts go blank.

_**Author's Notes: **__**How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if you don't like it, DON'T REVIEW IT AND LOOK AT MY PORFOLIO! I change up a little on Phoenix making her look more demonic as I can making my story good. Stay tuned for the next chapter as they begin their journey to Lost city! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy!**_


	27. Chapter 26 Our Journey Begins

_**Chapter 26 Our Journey Begins**_

_**Ariel's POV **_

I yawned slowly waking up seeing all bats waking up roosting and I looked to my right and saw Marina waking.

"Have good sleep?" I asked. She nodded rubbing her eyes with her claws.

"Yes." She replied yawning more getting her sleep out. I chuckled softly. I glance down and saw Achilles and Frieda having discussed with Atlas of our great migration to the lost city. I heavy sighed having my thoughts on my son and his friend. I know Ashley will find him and the rest and I have faith in her since she saved him from the animal trap and given us hope for freedom.

"Ariel?" I turned and glance at Marina waiting for her response.

"Do you think we ever going to find Shade and the rest?" She asked. I sighed and smiled letting my wing wrapped around her.

"I hope so." I replied. "They're out there and we'll find them." Marina smiled a little.

"I just hope she finds him and the rest. Has Shade always been foolish?" I laugh softly.

"He is a little but he always curious about everything surrounds him and sometimes it leads him to trouble like his father." I heavy sighed having thoughts about my mate and never told him about his father when he heard the news he was still alive.

"What happened to your husband?" She asked. I have never told anyone what had happened to him since Shade was born and I have never wanted to bring it up since his disappearance but she asks wanting to know. I breathed and looked down a little while she waited for my answer.

"Before Shade was born my husband, Cassiel has been banded by humans when I first met him." I begin remembering seeing Marina looked surprised.

"His dad was banded?" I nodded.

"We both decided to call our newborn Shade before he left scouting one night. He was always curious why her kinds banded him and decided to go search for one that banded him trying to find answers. I tried to convince him not to go and telling him about our son who needs him and start a family." I spoke feeling my heart winched of that memory. "But he refused wanting to complete his goal and he promised to return after he finds his answer and see his son but we never heard of him since then believing the owls got him. I have never believed my mate was killed by an owl. I know he's out there somewhere and I have never given up hope he will return to us and reunited as family I have always dream it will happen someday." I finished feeling pain in my heart. "I never told Shade about his father worrying he will find him losing him as I did with my husband." I added closing my eyes looking down.

"Well find him. Your husband and Shade." I heard her speak and glance at her smiling a little.

"I know we will." Then Frieda announced its time for our great migration for the lost city and all the bats flew out of the hollow tree while Atlas flew along protecting us. We saw Todd flew up by us nodded his head.

"Come on you two." Marina and I flew out of our roosted and took off with the others beginning our long journey down south to the lost city while Sam is held his paws by Jacques as they came with us along. As I flew I believe in my heart we will find them and I'll do whatever it takes to find them. _I will find you Shade. I'm not going to lose you again like your father. _

_**Ashley's POV**_

I yawned softly slowly opening my eyes and my eyes started to adjust seeing the sun shining through cracks of stones. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms out getting all my sleepiness out. I glance around and saw Shade and Chinook roosting the celing while Orestes and Athena on ground by the huge stone realizing Orestes was close to Athena with his wing wrapped around her. I smiled softly thought it was cute for Orestes keeping her warm but I don't get what he sees in her when she hates me. I got up and stretched more trying to be quiet not wanting to wake up my friends. I looked at my watch since I have it on since I came here seeing it was six am and the sun was rising on that time. I wanted to see the sun rising before it hits the sky. I got my boots on and grab a blue berry for breakfast praying to God to bless this food as usual making my way to the stone door. The stone door was already opened as I walked out glancing around the tunnel figuring out which way should I take. I decided to go left to find a way out as I walked eating my blue berry tasting the sweet juice. As I was eating my berry I have my thoughts on our quest for the lost city feeling a little excited of our journey and nervous at same time. This is going to be more epic than my last adventure finding the lost city in deep jungle and if we find the answer why Vincent is using the bomb and put an end to what he's doing and shut down his building. My boots clamp the stone floor as I walked more finishing my blue berry having thoughts now yesterday talking with Throbb. I didn't understand why he won't tell me about Goth's past_. Did something happened to him cause him to become what he is today?_ I thought remember seeing pain and anger in his eyes since on my last adventure as if he's been hurt long time ago. _ Did someone hurt him causing his heart to shattered and never been healed?_ I thought looking at my eaten berry. I lick my lips getting all the juice out of my mouth feeling a little pity for him. _If I can ask him about his past I think I can help him no wait? Why should I help him? _I don't know if I can trust him of after what he did and I don't know he just pretending trying to get to my amulet. I felt my heart heavy as I lean my body against the cold wall looking at the tunnel ahead playing my amulet. My friends told me I shouldn't trust him but he's been kind to me since he canceled our wedding and I forgive him for all he did past two months. Suddenly I heard wings flapping behind me and I turned and saw a giant shadow looming making me gasp in fear.

"Phoenix." I whisper dropping my eaten berry and ran away from the shadow fast as I can want to get away. I looked back while I was running and I didn't saw a shadow feeling relief and then I accidently hit someone making the owner ompf as we both fell on the ground. I groaned rubbing my head as I looked and saw Voxzaco groaning.

"Oh my head." He muttered. I gasp getting up and help him up.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know where I was going and didn't see you there." I apologized helping him up to his feet.

"Oh it's alright. It happens all the time. I'm not getting any younger you know." He chuckled as he dust himself off. "What are you doing up early?"

"I wanted to see the sun rising before it hits the sky. Can you tell me where the exist is?" I replied as he laughed and coughed a little nodded.

"If you follow down the tunnel and take the left you'll find the entrance within a second." He replied pointed at the tunnel.

"Thanks." I replied and ran hearing him sighed.

"You know, I have for once never seen King Goth in better mood since he was young." I stopped and glance at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When he was a young prince he has never let his good spirit out more than he has less. How did you manage getting his good spirit out?" I ruffed my hair looking down the stone floor.

"I don't really know actually." I answered knowing its true not understanding why. He coughed more and grabs the shrooms from the crack.

"My dear the King has some more importance duties he has to achieve than playing around." I glance at him for a second not understanding what he means while he chews his shrooms letting it stench out. I gag a little backing a little.

"Want some?" He asked handing out his shroom but I back more feeling going to hurl out my berry.

"Um no thanks I'm good and it's nice talking to you but I should get going not want to miss the sun rise." I spoke quickly and ran through the tunnel leaving Voxzaco enjoying his shrooms in peace. I followed the direction Voxzaco has given me and a second later I saw the entrance not too far away. As I walked I saw bunch of giant bats roosting still sleeping on the roof while some other groom themselves. I looked around trying to find Goth, Throbb or any others I recognized but I don't see anyone and some giant bats glance at me as I walked making my head down nervously not knowing if their hungry. I manage to get out of the pyramid entrance and I saw the sun rises above the canopy trees. I thought it looks beautiful in my opinion seeing the sunlight touches the canopy making it more amazing feeling dazed. I smiled enjoying the view until I heard clear throat and saw Athena standing.

"I was trying to catch up with you but you ran more." She spoke puffing her feathers.

"Good morning to you too." I greeted walking away while she huffed. "Then how come you didn't catch up with me while I was with Voxzaco?" I asked shrugging my shoulder still glancing at her seeing her look nervous looking inside the pyramid and at me.

"To be honest; I don't like that bat. He scares me." I laughed a little while she glares at me.

"Really, an old bat scares you? I don't blame you. He's kind of creepy." I replied while she chuckles seeing her smiling her beak a little. I looked at the flat handles lead down and caught the glimpse the leaf by me getting me an idea smiling a little. I walked towards it grab a leaf and place it on the flat leading it down.

"What are you doing?" Athena asked while I sat on the leaf.

"I want to try this out see if it works." I replied looking down but I gulp seeing how far down is and I back a little.

"Maybe is not a good idea." I changed my mind while she laughed.

"Why not? Are you a chicken?" I glare at her while she smirk her beak seeing her want me to do this not knowing if she wants me dead or testing me.

"No I'm not a chicken. " I retorted while she laughs more.

"Well go on then. I dare you." She challenged.

"You dare me?" I question while she smirk more. I couldn't help myself but smirked back scooted closer to the edge.

"Alright I'll do it. I'll show you the humans are not a chicken." I looked down and swallowed a little and I glance at Athena with encouraging look on her face. I took a deep breath and scooted a teensy bit.

"SENORITA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I gasp in startled seeing Throbb landed by Athena. I smiled a little while Throbb waited his answers.

"Athena dares me to slide on the Mayan pyramid proving I'm not a chicken." I replied. He shook his head.

"No Ashley It's too dangerous. Come over here get rid of that leaf." He spoke while I pouted not getting up.

"Aw come on Throbb. I'll be fine really. It's just a slide." I protested but he shook his head more.

"Senorita, if Goth finds out what you're doing right now he will..."

"Oh he's not my dad and he will let me do it anyway." I huffed looking down.

"Not if it's dangerous. He won't let you do anything that is dangerous." He retorted and I looked at him.

"Really? He wants me to be safe?" I asked while he shrugs his shoulder as I glance down feeling more puzzled of his mood changed.

"That's so unlike him." I muttered while Throbb reaches his hand out.

"Come on Senorita. Get off the leaf and come inside." I huffed a little of him ruining the fun and I almost reach my hand out but suddenly my boots slip making my whole body sliding down the pyramid.

"SENORITA!" I heard Throbb screamed while I screamed clinging on the leaf while sliding down feeling my hair going crazy. I screamed more plunging down and I saw two giant bats having the lizard in their claw feet.

"WATCH OUT!" I screamed while the two giant bats yelled in startled flying up making the lizard escaped.

"WATCH IT!" One of the giant bats snapped while the other chases the lizard.

"SORRY!" I yelled looking back and I looked front and saw the end of the flat handle.

"Oh..." I fling off the flat handle screaming my head off flying towards the jungle.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! " I yelled hitting the leaves until I grab the vine making me stop. I panted holding on a vine and peek down seeing the ground closely to my feet as I let go of the vine and landed.

"I'm alive!" I beamed touching my face making sure I am. I whooped and dance a little while Athena and Throbb landed seeing Athena beamed her beak.

"That was awesome!" Athena squawked smiling. "Not bad for a Siren." I smiled a little and her expression was changed to serious.

"But I'm still watching you." Throbb came up by me.

"Nobody tells Goth!" He announced. "He must never know this." He glares at me.

"And you; don't ever do that again. You could've been killed." I huffed crossed my arm.

"Come one I was having fun." I retorted and then suddenly we heard the bush rustling making three of us glance. Athena and I swallowed nervously not knowing what could be hidden behind there and then we saw two bat pups peeking their head out. One pup has yellow hair with mane and tan fur and the other has orange hair with mane and has light yellow fur. Athena yelled in startled as I gasp while Throbb laughs. They flew up towards us with innocents face while the brown one went into my arm and I held it seeing the pup nuzzles my chest giving me adoring eyes. I hug it couldn't help myself thinking this pup is so cute. Athena in the other hand looks at the yellow haired one funny when it grabs her wing.

"Careful you two. They might snuggle you to death." Throbb joked as Athena smiled a little seeing the yellow one pulling her wing wanting to be picked up.

"Aw come here." She picks it up and holds it to her chest seeing it nuzzling in her feathers cooing.

"Aren't they adorable?" I squealed while the brown one licks my cheek. Before Athena could answer the yellow haired one plucks her feathers out with his teeth making her yell in pain. The brown one slipped out of my arm and pulls my hair making me yelp in pain. I tried to get him off grabbing his feet while the yellow haired one bite her tail feather making her screamed in pain. Throbb tries to help us but the tan pup with orange hair with light brown mane came out of nowhere and tackles him. Athena and I run in circles trying to get them off until we hit each other and fall on the ground seeing the orange haired one one glance at us smiling innocent making me smile a little of their cuteness.

"ATTACK!" The orange haired one yelled looking at the sky. Athena and I glance up and saw the other pups charging down at us making both of us screamed. They tackle us nibbling us and jumping on us while we scream for them to stop hearing them laughing.

"What is going on down there?" I saw Murk peeking his head out of the knothole and saw us. He groaned in annoyed and flew out and landed.

"Children, Children enough. Get off." They came off and rushed to him and climb on him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" They chirped while he chuckles smiling.

"Okay I love all you two but you need to calm down and ow! Easy with the eye." He groaned as one of the pups got on his head while we got up and dust ourselves not knowing Murk has kids as well.

"Adorable aren't they?" I chuckled smiling a little seeing him struggling to stand up nodded.

"Yep seven kids with one away." He replied while the brown one tugged his hand and the others cling on him.

"HEY, ITS NOT A PINATA QUIT HITTING THAT TREE FROG!" He snapped seeing his kids poking the blue tree frog making the two pups drop their stick and flew. He groaned.

"These kids are giving me grey furs. This papi needs a break." He sighed letting his kids climb on him more.

"So tell me why theirs two extra kids I'm familiar with peeking their heads out on the branch?" Throbb asked making the two pups gasp and hid. He hum in suspicious and turned to Murk.

"So is everyone else awake beside you two?" He asked both of us.

"Well not exactly their still sleeping but I think there are waking up right now." I answered and Athena squeaked in pain and turned and saw the yellow haired one she held spit out her feathers and smiles walking towards Murk giggling.

"What with this kid and the feathers?" Athena snapped while Murk shrugs grabbing the yellow haired pup.

"We have no idea. We getting him tested." He replied putting it down. Throbb chuckles a little.

"The king has decided for you to come with us on our journey as our scout finding the lost city. Would you be interested taking that offer?" Murk beamed.

"I would be honor to take that position your highness. You can tell the King, Murk has just signed up for this trip." The two pups hit his head making him yelp in pain.

"Again with the eye." He groaned as the pups climb up more. "Hey hey do you want me call your mother?"

"NO!" The pups yelled flew away while he chuckled smiling.

"Works every time. They scare the death out of her."

"Call me for what?" A female giant bat asked making Murk startled and chuckled nervously smiling. She has light brown fur with yellow mane matches her hair glaring at him.

"Carmen mi amor, King Goth wants me for a scout helping them journey to the lost city." He replied placing his hand on Throbb shoulder while Throbb nodded. She huffed as if she heard it billions time rolling her eyes.

"King offering you as a scout? You just using that excuses so you and your amigos can sneak off and have fun with fiesta." She cross her arms glaring. He sighed dreamily.

"Ah fiesta, that memory where I first lay my eyes on the most beautiful spectral bat has ever flown through the fiesta. She huffed while Murk came up and held her in his arms.

"I still remember our song played when I have my eyes on you." He cooed using his tip claw making her look at him. He started to sing something in Spanish while he dance her and twirl her. A second later she smiles a little thinking of that memory as he done singing.

"Come one baby sing it." He encourage her and with that Carmen sings in Spanish making three of us flinched of her scwany voice as she sings loudly making the birds flew out of the canopy trees. Murk sighed smile loving as she done singing having his hands together.

"Like a sweet honey dripping from the hive." I cleaned my ear out to hear well.

"I guess love can be deaf too" Athena suggested. I nodded agreeing watching both of them giving loving eyes.

"Come here." Murk grabs her and kisses her passionately making the kids grossed out roosting on branch coving their eyes. I chuckled a little thinking it's so sweet and cute for Murk giving her his love. She sighed as he finished kissing her holding her.

"Alright you can be the scout for them but hurry back." She smiles running her claw on his chest playfully as he chuckled holding her close.

"You are an angel. I'll miss you my little dove." He lets go of her while she giggled.

"I'll miss you more my handsome knight." She replied and turned her kids.

"Kids! Your father told you not to hit that tree frog. Put down that stick now!" She flew up towards the kids while four of us make our way.

"I can't believe she's letting me go." Murk spoke looking back beaming a little. Throbb looked around and saw the two familiar pups sneaking on the branch with the others while he sighed shook his head.

"You two!" They flinched and looked at Throbb smiling nervously looking busted.

"Get over here." He gestured his claw to come to him. The two pups flew down with their head down as they landed in front of him. One of them has violet hair with creamy mane and has light blue fur with blue wings chubby and the other one has red hair with green mane with streaked of white and has grey fur with light purple wings.

"What you two are doing out of the pyramid? Have you finished your class lessons? He asked rising his eyebrows as I guess that's his kids by the looks of it.

"Well yeah a little." The grey pup one spoke looking at Throbb. "We got bored and decided to go out and see what Murk has the story to tell. We need some fresh air." Throbb sighed shook his head.

"Maya, I told you and your brother need to finish your lesson before you go out. That's part of our rule."

"But papa, were bored!" The chubby one groaned. "And we want to see the tiny human and a giant turkey." I giggled covering my mouth while Athena glares at the chubby pup.

"I'm not a turkey. I'm an owl." She snapped making the chubby one flinched a little.

"Come one kids, lets head back to the pyramid and make sure you don't miss your class lesson." I got on Throbb's back as all of us flew towards the pyramid and then Maya flew by us.

"My brother and I are wondering if we can go with you to find the lost city." She asked while flying. Throbb shook his head.

"No Maya, it's too dangerous for you two. You're not old enough." He answered making Maya groaned while the chubby one flew up.

'But papa..."

"No buts Ikan. The answer is no and that's a final." He strict flew ahead while the pups groaned in disappointment. We finally manage to fly into the pyramid where I saw Shade, Chinook and Orestes fully up with Goth waiting for us. As we landed the kids flew up to Syrena and I realized Goth was glaring at me making me flinched a little getting off Throbb.

"Where have you been?" Goth asked in strict tone. I swallowed nervously as he waited for his answer.

"I was just outside with Athena." I replied. He sighed closing his eyes.

"You need to let me know where you are and if you can't find me tell one of my guards where you are going." _He's worried about me? What is wrong with him?_ I thought feeling more puzzled of his attitude but I nodded.

"Alright, sorry." I apologized while he smiles a little causing me to breathe heavily forgetting my fears.

"Sire, when do we leave?" Murk asked bowing making a fist on his chest as Goth nodded.

"Now." Goth replied. Throbb flew up to Syrena and his kids giving them loving hugs and kisses telling them he promised he will be back while Shade and Chinook flew by me.

"Are you ready for this?" Shade asked as I nodded a little.

"I think so." I replied nervously. Shade smiles placing his hands on my shoulder.

"You wanted to go on adventure right?" I smiled back placing my hand on his.

"Yes Yes I do." I replied and heard Goth clearing his throat having us glance at him.

"Amigos are you ready?" He asked while we nodded answering him. I grab my dagger out and grinned.

"Come on guys lets follow that trail!" I pointed at the entrance making Shade, Orestes and Chinook puzzled.

"What trail?" Chinook asked I rushed towards the entrance.

"The trail that we blaze." I replied pointed my dagger at west.

"Um senortia, you need to go east." Voxzaco pipe out while I looked at my mistake.

"That trail we blaze!" I pointed my dagger the other way hearing Goth chuckled and Orestes flew by me as I climb on his back before putting my dagger on my belt. All of us flew out of the pyramid while the giant bats wave and saying good bye and good luck to us. I looked out at the opening feeling thrilled on my new adventure as I cling on Orestes mane. _Lost city here we come! _ I thought excitedly as we flew more through the jungle.

_**Author's Note:**__** How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T REVIEW AND READ THIS STORY! Almost the whole scene was based on the movie on Rio with the Toucan family on Murk as the book says he has children and thinking he's a good father. Stay tuned for the next chapter as her and the rest begin their adventure! LET'S FOLLOW THAT TRAIL! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's and Throbb kids belong to me. Enjoy!**_


	28. Chapter 27 Vultures

_**Chapter 26 Vultures**_

We flew through the jungle as I cling on Orestes mane heading our way to our first landmark, the swamp. I was glancing around the jungle while were flying through canopy still feeling amazed of its beauty. I glance around more to see if I can find macaws or other exotic animals while were passing through but sadly I didn't see them due of evacuation from bombing. I close my eyes for a second sigh softly and opened them seeing Nemo under us waving. I gasp in startled and peek my head more not wanting the others to hear me.

"What are you doing down there?" I hissed. "Do you want to get caught?" He shook his head.

"Lassie, they can't see us or hear us. Only you can see us." He replied. I didn't know about that as I lean my head more clinging on Orestes mane.

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked. He flew up by us smiling his sharp teeth.

"Were helping you on your quest remember, fulfilling the prophecy?" I sighed laying my chin on Orestes mane remembering that wishing he didn't remind me.

"What if I'm not the one? I don't know if I am." I spoke glancing at him while he nodded looking confident.

"Lassie, you are the one. You hold the power of the prophecy and I believe in you." I glance at my amulet for a second and glance at him seeing him smiling while flapping. I heavy sighed and smile a little.

"Like I say I'll try to help you but really I have no idea..."

"Who are you talking to?" I gasp and glance seeing Orestes looking back giving me funny look.

"Um nobody. I was talking to myself." I replied feeling embarrassed. He shrugs his shoulder and flew on. I sighed quietly in relief not giving away and glance around more and I realized I saw a turkey vulture with black feather with red bald head and has yellow sharp beak perching on the branch giving us cold glare as we passed by. I swallowed and looked ahead seeing Murk flying ahead and saw Goth flying also along with him makes me wonder about his past. I still don't get it why he doesn't want to talk about it that makes him upset. I could've talk to his sister before we left but I wasn't thinking straight. He glances back caught my glance as I turn my head away fast looking at the trees passing by and saw another vulture perching on the branch giving us cold glare as we're passing by. To seem sound crazy but I think that was the same vulture we saw a couple of minutes ago. I looked back seeing the vulture still giving us cold glare. I hum in suspicious and looked ahead and then Throbb flew by us panting while flapping.

"Throbb, you're out of breath and fun hasn't even started yet." I joked. He chuckled.

"Very funny señorita." I giggled and glance at Murk ahead.

"Are you sure Murk knows where we're going?" I asked.

"Si, he knows about the jungle more than any colony. He always goes out explore throughout the jungle ever since we came to Goth's colony." He replied and I glance at him puzzled of that last part.

"We?" I asked.

"Murk and I used to live in southern jungle before we came here." He explained.

"You mean, South America?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah you can say that." We flew more and I saw another vulture perching giving us cold glare like the others and I swore it the same vulture we passed through twice.

"Do you ever want to go back to your homeland?" I asked.

"Why would I want to when I have the family on my own?" I nodded seeing his point.

"But do you miss your own colony or family?" I asked more. He heavy sighed.

"I never knew who my parents are. My father had died during his hunt and my mother died through childbirth. I was an orphan in my former colony until Murk's family adopted me. Murk and I became brothers and close friends and we both have same dream seeing the world outside of our colony. We both decided when we are old enough we can start traveling through jungle not caring where we were discovery exotic things we never seen. We started traveling up northern jungle to start our journey and we have never seen our former colony since then. While were traveling up north we came upon Goth's colony. His father at first refused to let us stay and rest due we're from another colony but we show him how we hunt proving him were strong enough to handle his colony. He finally accepts us to stay for rest but I didn't want to travel due to someone who captures my heart ever since I came to his colony."

"Syrena?" I asked. He nodded smiling.

"Syrena, the most beautiful bat I have ever saw that can make all male bats fall on their knees begging her for her hand in marriage. I wanted to win her love even if I have to do tests her father has given me to prove I'm warrior enough for her hand in marriage. I beaten his task and married her becoming a prince of their colony and Murk decided to stay as well and married Carmen and we both started our own family having our lives changed forever." He finished his life story sighing softly having memories wash over him.

"Aw that very sweet wanting to win her heart." I smiled thinking it was very romantic.

"Love is the most beautiful thing that everyone wants to have in their life." He sighed while I glance forward seeing Goth and Murk flying ahead. I begin to wonder if Goth has someone he loves when he was young died cause him to become what he is.

"Throbb, did Goth have love in his life that died?" I asked wanting to know glance at him. He shook his head.

"He never had a mate in his life. All the female bats swoon over him due that he's the prince and good-looking but he doesn't want a female to marry him because of his background royalty and looks but want someone to love his heart not caring if he's the prince or not." He replied while I felt surprised of Goth's opinion.

"Oh, I see." I replied looking at Goth. "I hope he finds love while he's in the jungle."

"I hope so too." Throbb agreed. I realized Goth was looking at me and this time I didn't turn my head away seeing his dark green eyes staring at me. I breathed never seeing something new in his eyes that I have never saw before since my last adventure. I finally turned my head away breathing heavily and realized a same vulture was perching giving us once again cold glare as we passed by.

"Um Throbb, wasn't that the same vulture we passed by four times already?" He growled softly looking back at the vulture.

"Yes, I have my eyes on him when we first saw him." I looked back.

"Don't make eye contact with it. They sense fear." I turned and looked up ahead seeing Murk sniffing and growls softly.

"Everyone, keep silent. We're in the vulture's territory." He announced as I felt confused why we need to keep silent and I couldn't help myself but looked back at the vulture realizing it's not perching glancing around puzzled figuring out where it is. I shrug my shoulder figuring out it flew away and looked around to see if there's another vulture while were crossing through the jungle. Suddenly out of nowhere the same vulture swooped down squawking laughing making Orestes screamed in startled while Throbb gasp. The vulture snatches me in its talons from Orestes back and flew away. I screamed as he flew with me in the sky cackling.

"ASHLEY!" I heard some of them screamed seeing me carried away and saw Throbb, Orestes, Chinook and Shade chasing us. I struggle to get free but its talons held me tightly as he laughs manically while we flew until we were stop by Goth and Murk smirking his beak.

"Well well, isn't my favorite pest causing trouble in our territory. Goth, what a pleasant surprised seeing you back with your brother and becoming the king. It good to have you back your highness." He spoke mocking bowing laughing in the sky. Goth growled while Murk flew up towards us.

"Look we don't want any trouble. We're just passing through getting to the swamp. If you hand over us the girl we'll be on our way." Murk spoke trying to take an easy way. The vulture looks down at me with curious in its talons and then its smiles his beak.

"Is that what she is?" He flew me in the air and grabs my foot in with his claws seeing me dangling in the air while I looked down feeling scared and prayed he won't drop me.

"I thought she was a strange bug clinching on the owls back. Heh a tiny human. How odd that sound is." He dangles me more smiling enjoying seeing me fear looking down as I tried to climb my body but then the vulture brought me close as I breathed having my arms hanging. "Your know your kind of pretty as a human than a bug." He spoke stoking his other claws across my cheek. "And also look sweet and delicious." I heard Goth growled angrily and turn seeing his claws out wanting to kill him.

"As the king of my colony I ordered you to release her and let us pass." He snarled but the vulture tsk shaking his head.

"Such demanding. I'll tell you what, let's play my favorite game." He flew me in the air once more and grabs me in its talons.

"Whoever can catches her and held her before she touches the ground will have her as the prize for the winner." He cackled. Athena flew up by Orestes.

"If we win, you will let us go in peace?" She asked.

"That depends on our leader decision my dear. We always obey his order to do his offering." He replied checking her out. She huffed glaring at him while Orestes growls. He glances at me for a second smiling ominously and then he flew me up in the air as I screamed falling down without him catching me.

'LET THE GAME BEGIN!" He squawked while I fall through the sky seeing everyone swooped down to get me before I hit the ground. I saw Shade flying towards me fast getting his feet out ready to grab my hands. I was about to grab them but the vulture grab me in its talons making Shade gasp backing a little while the vulture carried me through the jungle.

"TOO SLOW!" He cackled more looking back while Shade growls and chase us. I tried to bite his talon and twist and turn struggling to get free but he flings me in the air while I screamed hearing he laugh enjoying this. He opened his talons getting ready to catch me.

"Oh I love this game. I always win in this…" Then Murk crashed into him sinking his fangs on his wing causing him to scream in pain. Orestes flew over catches me in his talons and he soared ahead away from the vulture as I looked over beaming and blew my raspberry at the vulture smiling.

"You're alright?" he asked while flapping.

"Yeah I think." I panted hoping we lost him but out of nowhere the vulture crashed into Orestes hard making him release me letting me fall. I screamed seeing the ground below me and closing my eyes and prayed not knowing what to do but I suddenly hit something soft making me ompf crashing on the ground. I slowly opened my eyes feeling my heart pounding realizing I'm not dead hearing someone breathing feeling being held tight hearing its heart beating. I glance up and saw Goth looking at me as I gasp while he held me and we're on the jungle ground.

"You're okay señorita?" He breathed as I nodded couldn't believe he saved me again and it was three times he did that but that doesn't mean I gain his trust still not knowing if I can.

"Thanks, nice catch." That's all I could say as he chuckles. I got up as the rest flew down by us and the vulture landed front of us having pouted look crossing his wings.

"Okay you win the prize your highness." He spoke snippy while Goth growls softly.

"We have enough with your sick game. Let us pass in peace." He ordered but the vulture shook his head.

"Like I told you, it depends on our leader's opinion." He added pointed his one feather up. We heard cackling above us and we saw more vultures' perching on the branch looking down at u with malevolent. The vultures swooped down and grab my friends in their talons while one of them grabs Goth and pinned him on the ground while he snarls and growled struggling. The vulture that had me pinning me on ground in its talons cause me to yelp in pain feeling my ribs being crushed by his weight. He smiled evilly glancing down while I struggle and squirm.

"Let us go!" I cried. He squeezes me hard making me yelp in pain making it impossible for me to struggle.

"We never obey anyone order but our leader. It's part of our law in this territory." He answered coldly gripping his talons hard squeezing me a little.

"Then who is your leader?" Shade spoke while struggling. He laughed and then we heard clanging sound coming near us.

"Why not ask him yourself runt?" He asked as the vultures make a clear path for their leader. The black vulture shows up walks along glaring at his followers making them nervous. His feathers were all black except his grey bald head with sharp white beak and has brown eye and other pale white with menaces and deadly. I realized one of his talons had replaced to metal claws with sharp ends making the clanging sound as he walked up towards us. He gives us a nasty smile on his beak while looking at us as he spread his wings in warm welcome.

"Greetings newcomers, I'm Masacre the leader of this territory. Make yourself at home." He introduced making his followers snickered. He glance at Goth and smiled walking towards him.

"My Goth, I haven't seen you since the humans capture you and took you out of this jungle. Let me give you a hand of warm welcome back amigo." He spoke handed out his metal talons for hand shake but Goth just gives him the look and his metal talons.

"That's your talons." He finally spoke while he chuckled lowering his metal claws

"Same attitude as well, you haven't changed much while you're gone being like your old dad huh." He laughed but Goth didn't find this amusing growling.

"Masacre? What kind of name is that for the leader? Is it meaning mascot for your followers?" I heard Chinook laughed and saw Throbb looks at him getting him to shut up. Masacre laughed more while walking up towards him sighing calming his laughter.

"You're a funny weird bat mi amigo but that's not how I got my name. This." He holds out his sharp metal talons at Chinook face smiling ominously making Chinook swallowed nervously. "Is how I got my name." He finished.

"I don't get it." Orestes spoke looking puzzled still being held down by his capture vulture making Masacre eyes lit up.

"Oh, then let me demonstrate you, all of you." He looked at one of his followers nudging his head to come forward but some of his followers looked at each other nervously telling me it's not going to go well as he waited impatiently digging his metal talons on the ground. One of the vultures walked out nervously not wanting to make their leader angry. He stops in front of him and with a flash Masacre swipe his metal talons making his follower squawked in pain while I looked down fast not wanting to see gruesome anymore. I looked out and saw his follower drop himself on the ground lifeless leaving my friends and I shocked of his cruelness. He laughed looking at his metal talons with blood dripping and at us.

"Impressive isn't it? All thanks to your kind giving me this metal weapon." He sighed looking at me while I looked puzzle.

"What do you mean?" I asked while he laughed.

"Do you know how I got these wonderful metal talons? Hmm?" He asked as I looked at him still feeling puzzled as he clears his throat. "I was once a lousy scavenger searching for dead animal for food and I came upon a dead anteater thinking the beast on floor has enough meal for me to finish its meal but the jaguar pounce on me not seeing it coming. I fought with all my strength to survive his savage claws and teeth but it cut one of my talons with his teeth leaving me one talon as I manage to escape. The pain of my talon was harsh giving me more trouble finding dead animal and defend myself from other vultures and other jungle creatures wanting to steal my food. But one day something happened that changed my life forever. I was caught in the net trap your kinds had made and they took me to their lab. I thought your kinds were going to kill me and eat me but him and his followers made metal talons for replacing my missing talon while I was in deep sleep. When I woke up I was back in the jungle with the metal talons on my missing foot. I didn't know how to use it at first until a jaguar I last encounter attacked me and I fought it to defend myself. My metal talons slices his neck leaving a gash scratch causing it to breathe difficultly and died slowly falling on the ground while its blood gash out more from its throat. I glance at my metal talons feeling stunned of such power and strength and realized something; I don't have to be a scavenger waiting for dead animal to encounter but kill it myself for food. This metal talon is my life savior letting me kill anything I want making me the best hunter in the entire jungle!" He beamed finishing is story looking at his metal talon.

"Your kinds had done very well with this metal talon giving me a chance becoming the leader of my territory señorita." He spoke with hint of gratitude as I heavy sighed not feeling appreciated of my kinds creating him into a killer bird. "But too bad we have to turn you in to the King."

"What?" I asked while he chuckled.

"Have you heard King Boreal spread his announcement in south and north to all birds to capture you and bring you to the king for breaking the treaty and kidnapping his precious daughter?" He spoke looking at Athena seeing her breathed. I breathed of King Boreal believing I kidnapped his daughter and him spreading his announce to the birds to capture me.

"Wait, are you saying that I'm wanted for what I did?" I asked not wanting to believe it.

"Yes and if we turn you in he'll give us a grand reward for capturing you and even more if he let us kill you." He laughed making me gasp in fear. He turned to Goth smiling ominously his beak walking to him.

"If you hand us over the Siren and the princess we'll let rest of you go and continue on your way to whatever you're heading. What do you say, do we have agreement?" He asked as Goth growled and glance at him deadly.

"Over my dead body." He replied icy. Masacre gives him a scowl look.

"What?" He asked while Goth still glares at him.

"You heard me, as the King of my colony I won't accept your agreement and release us this instant." Masacre chuckled darkly having his talon on his chin.

"Such an unwise choice your majesty. He snarled walking away. "But no matter, we're going to take her and the princess to King Boreal anyway and have him give us the grand reward he promised to all the birds that capture her." He turned to his followers.

"You take the girl to our prison and you take the princess while the rest of you, torture these prisoners until they die. " He ordered walking away clanging his metal talon on the ground. I felt the vulture grab my hair with his beak picking me up dangling my body in the air as he begins taking me.

"OW! OW! LET ME GO!" I scream seeing Shade struggling as the rest are and saw the vulture circling them having their beaks and talons ready for torturing as Murk snarled snapping his jaws at some vulture not to come near him. I turned and saw Athena looking back having thoughts while walking with the other vulture. Then without warning she squawked and attacked the vulture slicing his wings causing him to shriek in pain gripping his wing falling on ground. She rushed to me while I was stunned of her stunt.

"What are you doing?" I asked while she pinned my captive down.

"Saving your life repaying you." She replied. Go help the others!" I nodded grabbing out my dagger and rushed to Goth's captive. I dodged avoiding his peak as I stab his talon hard making him yell in pain releasing Goth. I ran over getting out of the way while Goth growled and charged at the other vultures attacking them making them release my friends one by one. The vultures flew around squawking crazily while Murk, Throbb and Goth fought them. Orestes, Athena, Shade and Chinook fought also along helping them and I heard Masacre growled angrily as he glares at me deadly.

"FORGET THE PLAN AND GRAB THE GIRL NOW!" He ordered and one of the vulture swooped down opening his talons to snatch me. I gasp in fear having my dagger out ready to defend myself trying to show no fear. Suddenly Goth appeared crashing to him and sank his teeth in his wing causing him to cry out in pain fall on the ground. He landed by me and bends down.

"Get on!" I climb on his back without hesitate and he flew up while the others followed as Murk growled and snarled getting the vultures back.

"Hurry, this way and stay tight!" Murk ordered as all of us flew escaping as the vultures begin chasing us. I looked back and saw more vultures chasing us while Masacre in the lead. They were coming fast and I looked at my amulet remembering my last encounter with Phoenix tying her up with vines having an idea. _If that works on her then maybe. _I cling on my necklace feeling the pressure and warmth on my neck with power glancing back seeing the vines slithering and wrapping on two trees looking like a spider web blocking the vultures. Some vultures got caught in the vines as we stopped and watched in shocked. I felt my necklaces faded seeing the vultures being caught in the vines having their wings tangled squawking their heads off. I groaned feeling my energy drained out falling on his back.

"Senorita?" Goth spoke seeing me weak.

"I'll be alright. Let get out of here now." I replied weakly. He nodded and eight of us went our way away from the vultures as we continue our way to the swamp.

_**Author's Note: **__**How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T REVIEW OR READ THIS STORY! I still using the name Masacre for another villain I came up on my last story and the name means slaughter or killing in Spanish with his metal claws. This can't be good! Now my OC is wanted for all birds to be capture and exterminated by King Boreal for what she did, will she be alright on her adventure while avoiding some birds hunting her down? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's and Masacre belong to me. Enjoy!**_


	29. Chapter 28 Swamp

_**Chapter 28 Swamp**_

I glance back at the vultures seeing them still tangle up in the vines and I caught a glimpse of Masacre giving me cold evil glare while hanging on the vines. I glance forward clinging on Goth's mane still feel weak after I use the amulet as I rest my head rested on his hair while he flaps his wings making our way to the swamp. I glance around while I rested thinking about the amulet I use. _I can't believe it worked. I can really use it without me waiting to glow randomly._ I thought touching my amulet and studying it.

"Senorita, are you sure your feeling alright?" I looked and saw Goth head turned glancing at me. I nodded.

"It's okay, I'll be fine really." I replied. He glances at me for a second and looked ahead. I glance to my right seeing Murk flying by us.

"Murk are you sure you know where were going?" He nodded.

"Of course I do. I have been there before and I believe we're almost there."

"How far?" I asked more.

"Hmm let's just say about a couple of minutes we'll see a tree with marsh dangling on the branch." He replied. I saw Shade flew by us.

"I can't believe I'm wanted for all birds to take me to King Boreal for what I did helping you bats gain freedom. When is he going to listen?" I shook my head and sighed.

"My father knows what is best for the bird and the beast following the law and treaty." I looked up and see Athena flew above us as I give her the look.

"Then what about the bats? What is best for them?" I asked while she huffed.

"They deserve their punishment for not choosing side the battle between the birds and the beast. They were banished to the darkness."

"But Goth and Throbb are free to look at the sun. What's the difference?" I asked more thinking it isn't fair for Northern bats while southern bats don't have that treaty.

"Bats from the south aren't our problems. They have their own law as we do." She replied.

"Si, we have our own different law being ruled by the owls living in south." Goth added.

"I didn't know that." I spoke while Shade huffed.

"Then is one of your laws being banished to the darkness?" Goth shook his head.

"We never have that law in our generation but one of our laws says we bats never take any family member to be sacrificed but only the loners."

"Sacrificed?" I asked.

"In part of our tradition our colony once a year picks a creature to be sacrificed their hearts to Cama Zotz but we never take the creatures that have a family. It's been passed down from generation to generation." Murk explained. I knew about how the Aztec people sacrificed the person's heart to their gods to show their loyalty and appreciation of what their gods do for them which I find it disturbing and awful.

"That's gruesome." I answered while Goth chuckled.

"We only do it random señorita if they must be punished or be honored." I sighed and heard Shade huffed.

"How do you know you telling us the truth?" Goth glares at him.

"Would I ever make this up of our law made and my culture ways?" He huffed.

"It depends if you're mixing up the words from your mouth and they always give out lies." Shade replied. I felt Goth muscles clinched getting ready to attack him. This going to get ugly of this keeps up. What I mean is way uglier.

"Listen runt, you're in my country and you don't know any laws we have made…."

"Everyone we have arrived." Murk announced interrupting him glancing at us. I looked ahead and saw the trees with marsh dangling as Murk describe. The trees were in the water and saw some branches growing out of water with marsh on them. We heard some bugs and frogs singing while were flying as all of us landed on a branch and glance our surrounding more. The swamp was wet and muggy and smells kind of musky but not too bad. I realized the sun was going to set in couple of minutes and we need to find an abandon hermit house to rest in.

"Now what?" Chinook asked breaking the silence.

"We'll we need to find the abandon hermit house and rest there for tomorrow." I replied.

"As far as I remember I believe we should take left that can lead us to the abandon house." Goth suggested.

"You been here before too?" I asked. He nodded.

"I used to come here when I was a pup to spend some time alone away from trouble." He answered.

"What trouble?" I asked curious. He didn't say a word as I asked him closing his eyes for a second.

"Are you sure that where we need to go?" Shade asked with a hint of suspicious making Goth opened his eyes growling softly.

"Yes runt, I have passed that abandon house bunch of times when I come here letting my thoughts out." He replied not liking anyone not believing him.

"Stop calling me runt. I have grown a little since my hibernate and I hate when everyone says calls me that." Shade snapped. He chuckled crossing his arms.

"You don't look like you gotten tall as I remember on our last battle, runt." Shade growled.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Shade almost charged at him but I got between them having my hands on their chest.

"Stop it both of you! This isn't working out. We need to find the abandon house and we should take left." I spoke seeing Shade giving me funny look.

"Are you saying we should listen to him?" Shade asked.

"Well yeah or else we don't know where we are or going." I replied.

"Do you trust him what he's saying?" Shade tested glaring at Goth.

"Well no, but we should listen to him." I replied feeling unsure of myself making Shade eyes lit up.

"You trust him. Ashley you can't trust him after what he had done." Shade spoke glaring at me.

"I said I don't know if I can trust him." I retorted. "And beside look how far we come surviving this jungle with him, Murk and Throbb." Shade huffed.

"She's right Shade, if they didn't come with us we won't survive in this jungle." Chinook added. Shade sighed deeply closing his eyes.

"We should take right." Shade suggested while Goth growled.

"You don't believe me of the direction we should take? I swore Zots I won't have any more tricks on me." He snapped but Shade rolled his eyes not buying it.

"That what you said before but you trick us back at the mine of not letting us go." Shade retorted. Goth snarled angrily seeing his claws out.

"You are getting on my nerves runt and I would've had gone to your hibernaculum and killed you for humiliation you caused me but I didn't have enough strength on that day." Shade and Goth were about to charge and attack one another but I pushed Goth and Shade trying to get them separated.

"GUYS STOP IT!" I shouted.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" Throbb snapped roosting above us making them stop. "We don't have time for this nonsense and we need to find the abandon house quickly and rest for tomorrow so stop acting like pups and focus on the journey!" _Whoa! I have never seen him tough before. _I thought feeling impressed. Shade sighed backing a little.

"Alright we'll take left but I'm watching you." Goth chuckled.

"Oh really?" He asked backing a little. I sighed in relief and walked a little.

"So shall we..." My boots slipped on the marsh losing my balance. Goth tries to grab me but accidentally pushed me with his wing making me fall. I screamed as my friend watches me fall in the water. The water was cold as my body hit the water causing to splash as I see bubbles underwater swirling around me. I swim to the surface and gasp and cough for air and I looked up seeing my friends.

"Ashley, are you alright?" Orestes asked. I nodded coughed a little.

"I'm fine but little cold." I replied. I glance to my left and saw the log not too far away.

"Let's go to that log for me to climb on." I swim while my friends flew and landed on the log I describe. I begin climbing on the log as I felt my hand on something scaly making me slipped and Goth reaches his hand out for me while I coughed.

"Give me your hand." I grab his hand as he pulled me up but Shade grabs my other hand as well and tries to pull me away from him.

"What was that for? Pushing her off the branch." Shade snapped.

"It was an accident!" Goth retorted growling. I shivered rubbing my arms together glaring at Shade.

"Shade, knock it off. He didn't do it on purpose and we need to stay focus if we have to pass the swamp." I coughed a little wiping my face with my hand.

"Um guys, why the logs moving towards us with yellow eyes staring at us?" Orestes gulps nervously. All of us looked and saw the logs moving towards us with glowing yellow eyes staring hungrily.

"Those aren't logs." I spoke swallowing. We felt something moving under us and saw an American Crocodile raising its head out of the water grinning his sharp teeth hungrily.

"I got this on the big one." It snarled grinning more hungrily. Shade grab my hands with his feet as all of us took off fast before the crocodile could snatch us with his mouth. All the crocodiles begin swimming towards us with a speed while we flew getting away fast as possible. I looked back and saw one of the crocodile have his mouth opened getting ready to bite Murk.

"MURK, LOOK OUT!" I shouted. He notices and swipes his claws on his nose making the crocodiles howl in pain.

"Thanks amigo." I nodded. We flew on fast while the crocodiles still chasing us until we spotted the house by the lake.

"Amigos this is it!" Goth beamed. All of us flew fast and the crocodiles begin fading as we landed breathing heavily by the door. I glance at the huge door while rubbing my arms together.

"How do we get in?" I asked. Murk went over the door and pushed it as we helped as well getting the door opened. We manage to get the door opened a little for us to pass through as all of us went inside and glance our surrounding. There were one table with two chairs with some stuff and a rocking chair by the fireplace with a cauldron in it. I glance around more seeing some cobwebs on the ceiling and there were one window with broken hole and all around us was a marsh on the top wall and on the floor. There were also the door leading to the bathroom and the bedroom not too far away.

"Deja Vi" I muttered remembering staying at the abandon cabin.

"Hello?!" Orestes called. "Anybody home?"

"There no one here. This place is abandon remember." Chinook reminded him but suddenly we heard scratching sound coming from the cabin door. I gasp a little while Throbb sniffs.

"Wait a minute." He muttered and flew towards the cabin door. He pulled the door opened a little peeking and gasp.

"Maya!" He opened the door to revel Maya sitting on the ropes gasping.

"It's not my fault! Ikan flew away and I have to chase him but he was too fast..."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Ikan pop his head up from the bottles. He flew as both start babbling of how they get here while Throbb listens looking shocked seeing his kids here disobeying him.

"Kids I told you not to come with us. It's dangerous and you're too young."

"But papa we don't know a way back and we been following you without our mother noticing and..." He gulp seeing his dad eyes lit up gasping with strict.

Wait a minute, you left without your mother noticing?!" Throbb exclaimed.

"What he meant was we told her we going to the stream for water and then we followed you." Maya explained quickly while Throbb rubbed his head groaning.

"Madre mia." He muttered while Goth chuckles.

"Please papa, we want to go on adventure with you and we'll help and we promised we won't get into trouble." Maya pleaded while Ikan nodded. Throbb heavy sighed thinking and saying something in Spanish. Ikan and Maya both have their pupil huge looking pouty with their ears back lips trembling and I couldn't resist how that was so adorable that I squeal a little.

"Oh no, no no, don't give me those pouty bat face." Throbb tries not to look at their pouty face but they still keep doing it. Throbb groaned in annoyed and glance at them.

"Alright you two can come along with us but you must stay in this group and listen to what I said. Got it?" He asked while the kids nodded eagerly of finally convince him to come with them.

"Thank you papa. Thank you Thank you!" the both spoke excitedly crash to him hugging him making Throbb chuckled embracing them. He heavy sighed shook his head.

"When we get back to the pyramid both of you are grounded for disobeying me and have your mother worried for a week." He added making his kids groaned. They let go their embrace as I glance around.

"Alright we should rest here for tonight to start our journey tomorrow to the city and..." Suddenly we felt the house shook and saw the bookshelves with bottles clamping their lid. The kids got under Throbb's wings while Shade grabs my arm. Without thinking all of us went separated to hide while I went under the table. I saw Throbb with his kids hiding inside one of the empty bottles while Orestes and Athena hid inside the cabin doors. I looked around more and saw Chinook and Shade hid inside the box. I grab the stool for support as the earthquake keeps shaking the house and I felt someone grabs my and realized it was Goth. He dragged me towards the bucket filled with woods and we both went inside quickly. The earthquake finally stopped as we sat down breathing heavily.

"WHO...IS…IN...MY…HOUSE?!" A voice thundered making me swallowed and peeks a little while Goth did the same.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY GOT IT!? Now the gang are in trouble when they find out someone is living in this house? I wonder who could it be?! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	30. Chapter 29 Elvira

_**Chapter 29 Elvira**_

It was a howler monkey which is a mantled howler with all fur black with golden back with brown eyes and has one small white streak on her cheek. She sniffs around as I peek more feeling my heart pounding.

"I thought Voxzaco says this house is abandon." I hissed.

"It really was abandon or else that old fool is not thinking clearly." He hissed back. The howler monkey glance at us making us jolt our head down. She hummed in suspicious and sniffs more.

"Then how come theirs a monkey saying this is her house?" I hissed more seeing Goth shook his head.

"I don't know." He replied but suddenly we both heard something smashing making peek our head out seeing the howler monkey on the book shelves looking with its tail gripping on the railing. She scans around and I spotted Throbb and his kids hidden in each one of the bottles. I gasp and lower my hands to stay hidden and while she was looking I quietly made out the bucket but Goth grabs my arm.

"Senorita, what are you doing?"

"Trying to save you guys and get out of here." I hissed making him let go of me making me dropped on the floor causing the sound. The monkey glances around while I quickly went over to other side of the bucket. I breathed standing still as I heard the monkey jumps down and scurries around almost by the bucket. I looked around trying to think of something and then I saw two holes by the tail making my eyes lit up and smirked.

"Ashley get back in the here." I heard Goth hissed while I glance up.

"No I have a plan." I gasp as she walked around the bucket while Goth went inside the bucket. I tip toe around the bucket while she walked around. I quietly grab her tail while she not looking as I quietly went over to the hole and quickly put her tail in the hole. Her tail went up suddenly while I held it gasping in startled carrying me along until the howler monkey and I were face to face. She glares at me while I chuckle nervously holding on her tail.

"What do you think you're doing to my tail?" She asked glaring. I swallowed nervously as she waited for answer.

"Um, just hanging around admiring this place." I replied. She flings her tail making me let go letting me fly across the floor while I yell. The howler monkey walked towards me as I tried to get up and then Goth flew out of a bucket and cling on her back making her howl in pain as he sank his fangs on her skin. She jumps around while he hangs on and she grabs him with both hands and fling off her back. She snarled with her teeth as Murk flew out of his hiding and raises his claws to swipe her but she held out her hand and Murk was frozen in the air like that. I gasp seeing him not moving in the air while his eyes move around. Throbb appeared out of his bottle and growled charging at her but she uses her hand to make him fling towards the wall making him stick like a glue. I breathed as she walked up to me but then Shade and Chinook appeared trying to attack her but she wipe her hand making both froze like she did with Murk. I heard Orestes trying to get out of the cabin but he bangs the door a couple of times trying to get out. Without thinking I ran while she begins chasing me and she snap her fingers and I felt my foot slipped making me fall on the ground realizing I landed in the some kind of mud but it was wood. I wimp as she got close to me and I tried to grab my dagger out but my dagger was stuck due to the floor mud she made making it impossible for me to get up. I gasp as she was close to me and then Goth appeared and tried to grab my hand but the floor was sticky as he grunted trying to get me off the floor mud. He slipped accidently and she was about to grab me in her hand but suddenly she looked back and saw Throbb kids tackling her tail. She heavy sigh in annoyed and turned her body walking towards the pups.

"Leave them alone! Or I will er use these claws to slice your face and feed them to the piranhas!" Ikan threaten showing his teeth and snarled which it sounds weak.

"Really Ikan?" Maya asked rolling her eyes while Ikan smile sheepish. The monkey chuckled softly and reaches her hand out to them.

"NO DON'T" I cried desperately shutting my eyes waiting to hear screaming and crying but I suddenly heard giggling and my eyes snapped opened seeing the monkey cradle the two pups in her arm tickling their tummy.

"Aren't you two adorable little ones." She laughed while tickling their tummy. I was puzzled as she continues doing it and I looked up seeing Goth flapping his wings having same expression as I am.

"Please stop tickling us! We are the royal night and day!" Maya cried while laughing making the monkey chuckled more stop tickling them. Goth flew over to her growling baring his teeth.

"Let my niece and nephew go this instant." She tisks shaking her head while holding them.

"That's a rude way to response to Old Elvira that lives in this house with magic, King Goth." He looked stunned of knowing his name without telling her. She chuckled and coughed a little letting both of the kids go.

"How do you know his name?" I asked while she chuckled more.

"My dear, I have lived this swamp far longer than I remember and I can foretell the future of your quest, Ashley." She replied making me stunned looking at my necklace.

"No I can't be the one. I don't know if I am." I looked at her while she tisks waving her finger.

"My visions had always spoke the truth and the never lie over my years." She snapped and she snaps her fingers making the ground solid as before. I got up seeing all the floor mud disappear on me as if they never been on me. Goth and the pups flew and landed by me.

"Please we mean no harm to your place and we want to..."

"Rest here for tomorrow." She finished. "I have known everything what going to happen in the future and they always speak truthful." I felt speechless of her knowing what I'm going to say. But then I heard Chinook muttering something while frozen solid.

"Oh um can you please unfreeze and release my friends they going to get their body ache if they stay there longer." I spoke politely as she smiled. With that she snaps her fingers once more making Murk, Shade, Chinook, and Throbb dropped on the ground groaning in pain. Orestes finally manages to open the door as him and Athena came out of the hiding and flew over to us. Throbb quickly flew towards his kids sighed in relief of their safety hugging them tightly.

"I don't know if I can let you come rest my place after you invade my home but all of you look beaten yourself coming here so I guess I can let you off the hook but next time knock the door for letting me know understand?" I nodded.

"Yes we promised we won't do that again." I promised.

"Yeah as long as she doesn't freeze us man my wings were aching and my nose was itching." Chinook spoke winch his nose a little and scratch it with his thumb claw while Shade rolled his eyes.

"I thought Voxzaco is the only one that can foretell the future." Ikan spoke unsure still in Throbb's wings while Elvira laughed softly.

"That old bat thinks he's the only one that can master the vision in this jungle but he only does it in his dream and the stone calendar but I can tell the future by sense and my instinct never lie." She spoke scratching her head. "But one of you must leave my place and that goes you." She pointed at Goth while I gasp.

"What why? But you said all of us can stay for the night." I protest while she glares at him.

"I sense his heart been corrupted by great evil and will stop at nothing to do what his master wants to fulfill his destiny." Elvira replied while Goth growled softly.

"Now, GET OUT!" She yelled. He didn't move his spot crossing his arms glaring.

"I don't take orders from the old monkey living in this old shack." He replied. She snarled and then she whips her hand making Goth body stay stiff as he yelp in pain struggling to get free. He was lifted by her as he snarled and hiss showing his teeth causing all of us feel stunned seeing her walked to him smirking. She opened the door with her other hand.

"This is my house and when I tell you to leave, you'll LEAVE!" She was about to whip her hand but I grab her tail.

"Wait!" I cried and she turned to me while still having Goth in the air.

"What now?" She asked.

"Put him down." I demand while she looked stunned.

"Excuse me?" She asked having strict tone in her voice as I breathed but keep talking.

"I said let him go. He didn't do anything bad since we came here." I explained while she huffed.

"You don't know that. You don't know anything about his secret caused him what he is today." She retorted. _Secret? What secret? _I thought.

"Well how can you know about his secret? You weren't there when he was a pup." Throbb spoke trying to stand up for him. "I believe you truthful sense vision is pathetic waste of your time living in this old shack waiting for someone or something to come along making up all vision." Elvira looked like she tense of wanting to kill him but she stood silently closing her eyes huffed a little.

"My senses never make up vision of what I see. Its gets stronger and more powerful making my vision clear seeing the future." She crossed her arms snorted.

"Okay look, we just want to stay for the night and we'll leave tomorrow morning. You won't know if were in here but we need to stick together to survive and if you want us to leave before sun rise so be it but we need Goth is in this journey to help us going through the jungle reaching the lost city." I explained quickly while she's in her thoughts. She glances at Goth still hanging in the air and at us.

"Ferry well. All of you will rest for the night and all of you will leave tomorrow and I expect all of you be gone." She flings her hand dropping Goth on the floor while he groaned in pain holding his wing with his hand. Throbb flew over to him and place his hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, are you alright?" Goth flings his hand off making Throbb stumble a little.

"I'm fine." He snarled while I breathed of his attitude seeing him glance at the window. "While we're here I'm off to hunt. This will be a perfect time for both of you to hunt your food while I'm hunting "He added looking at Shade and Chinook. He spread his wings while grunted took off through the window hole while I watch him with full of question in my head. I felt Shade hand on my shoulder and I turned to him while he smiles softly.

"Are you going to be okay in here?" I nodded smile back placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine. Go have fun hunting some bugs. You find something new in this jungle." He spread his wings out and Chinook and Shade took off through the window while Murk follows them as Orestes and Athena did well. I heavy sighed rubbing my arms together still looking at the window until Throbb place his hand on my shoulder. I turned to him seeing him heavy sighed.

"Are you supposed to go out hunt with the others?" I asked.

"I would but I need to stay and watch my pups not want anything happen to them." He spoke as we looked at Maya and Ikan playing each other. He does have a point there making him good father to his pups. Elvira came up to us while having a mango in her hand.

"I can watch over your pups while you hunt to find food." Throbb growls softly as I quickly grab his arm not wanting him to get furious.

"How should I know I can trust you?" He asked while she laughed softly.

"Honey, I have kids my own growing up with my grandkids. I'm gentle with all kinds of babies and have never harmed them in my life." He glances at her for a second and at his kids. He huffed closing his eyes and glance at her.

"Alright and beside I need to hunt to find food for my pups. They're not ready to hunt yet." He glares at her for a second and soared and went to the window hole while one of the pups looked up.

"Where's papa going?" Ikan asked.

"You dad is out hunting for food to bring back for you." I replied.

"Well I hope he can bring back small lizard. There my favorite meat." Maya tackles Ikan as both of them wrestle each other. I chuckle softly while Elvira sighed.  
"Here have some mango." She scraps some off and handed to me. I silently prayed to god to bless this food and help us on our journey. I begin eating the mango slowly tasting the sweet juice while she ate hers.

"I sense you have many question about Goth and tense asking him." I looked at her while I wipe some juice off my face.

"What you have against him? He really didn't do anything since we came here and I only saw him in rage twice." She chuckled softly throw her eaten mango away.

"I don't have anything against him. I just sense him seeing his future. I didn't want his corrupted heart cause destruction in my house." She replied while I walked a little while she followed.

"Does something bad happen to him when he was pup?" I asked wanting to know. She shook her head.

"I can only sense future not the past sweetie." I sighed in disappoint while walking.

"What do you see in him?" I stop and looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"You prevented me not kicking him out of my house and I sense you see something else in him. So tell me child, what you see in him." I ruffed my hair as we walked more.

"I don't know really. I just saw pain in his eyes as if he's been hurt long time ago and I see them since at the fire towers ever since or the dream I had." I replied as she scratches her chin looking interested.

"Interesting. I have never had this sense before seeing the future for you. You might help him ease his heart healing his pain." I looked at her puzzled as if she told me to do something crazy.

"What?" she chuckled scratching her head.

"You child have something far more powerful that an evil will never defeat or corrupt can never be touched.

"What power is it?" I asked. She shrugs her shoulder.

"You tell me. You have to find out yourself." I huffed crossing my arms.

"You not being fair you know that." She laughed and then jumps up the celing using her tail to grab the railing. I sighed rubbing my arm together more thinking about what she said feeling more puzzled than before. I saw Goth coming in with Shade and Chinook followed behind and Shade and Chinook landed by me. Murk and Throbb came in as well while Throbb have a small bird he caught in his claws. He dropped it on the floor as his pups rushed to the dead bird and begins eating it. I swallowed in disgust and looked at Shade.

"Did both of you have a good hunt?" I asked.

"It was not that bad. The taste of the bugs was pretty good but different." Shade replied. Orestes and Athena landed by us.

"I have never seen a huge spider that big in my life. It was huge twice the size as my feather." He uses his feather to estimate the size. I shivered rubbing my arms together imagining that size.

"Why are you so interested on bugs and spiders?" I asked while he shrugs.

"Their fascinating of their ability." He replied while Athena rolled her eyes smirking her beak. I yawned and stretch my arm out.

"Let's all get some sleep for tomorrow in case she wants us gone before the sun touched the sky." Shade nodded as Chinook and him flew up to the roof and roosted with Throbb and Murk while Orestes and Athena flew and landed on the table. I looked around finding a place to sleep until I felt Elvira hands on my wrist as she took me up making me gasp a little. I looked at her while she smiles.

"Let me find you a place to sleep for tomorrow. She carried me while she climbs on the railing until were at the couch. She landed on the couch and places me on the pillow. I snuggle a little while she has a purple hand towel as a blanket for me. She cover me with it as I snuggled in it sighed feeling comfortable.

"Thanks." I spoke yawning while she smiles.

"Get some sleep sweetheart. For tomorrow you shall continue your journey with your friends and complete the prophecy." She jumps leaving me alone as I silently pray to god to help us on our journey and keep us safe and thanking him for his blessing and helping us getting here. I sighed snuggled and rolled to my side seeing my friends roosting sleeping while Throbb have his kids in his wings snoring quietly. I sighed and glance at Goth seeing him away from the rest sleeping. I keep glancing at him for a second not understanding his mood swings and attitude he's keeping having. I sighed buried my face in my pillow closing my eyes and slept with questions fill my head I can never understand and want to know.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T REVIEW OR READ IT! Now my OC has more question than she have not understanding what power she has been carried. Will she find answers during her long journey? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's and Elvira belongs to me. Enjoy!**_


	31. Chapter 30 Unexpecting Guest

_**Chapter 29 Unexpecting Guest**_

_**Third's Person POV**_

Marina stays close to Ariel while they flew on towards south to get away from King Boreal army. Achilles decided they should stop and rest for the night seeing some strong flyer tiring. They flew towards the abandon barn as they roosted on the roof to rest to continue their journey. Marina wrapped her wings around herself feeling worn out after long migration and she sees Sam and Jacques resting in the hay keeping themselves warm and slept. Marina sighed deeply and glance at Frieda roosting. She realized her hand was on her chest breathing heavily as she hissed in pain. She felt considered of her as she flew over and roosted by her.

"Frieda, are you alright?" She asked placing her hand on her wing. She nodded coughing smiling.

'Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm not that strong enough to fly as I used to be in my younger days." She chuckled and coughed a little.

"Can you still migrate?" Marina asked wanting to know.

"Yes, I can still migrate with the colony. You should rest for tomorrow night young one. You need one." Marina sighed nodded and flew over to roost with Ariel and slept. Frieda sighed deeply looking outside of the hole of the barn. She knows her time will end soon but she didn't want to tell others and wants to make sure her colony will make it to the lost city before she dies. She wrapped herself in her wrinkled wings as she closed her eyes and slept wanting to have that happen before her time comes.

_**Ashley's POV**_

I gasp shot up as I heard the loud thunder noise from outside. I groaned rubbing my eyes looking at my watch which is four am in the morning I think. I sighed and rested on the pillow trying to sleep. Then I overheard Athena speaking as I peek my head a little and saw Athena and Orestes awake while she looks scared. I listen more wanting to hear what their saying keeping silence hearing Athena huffed.

"No Orestes, I'm not scared and the princess shouldn't be scared of everything but be fearful and brave to my colony that I can take my father place as a ruler for the owl's kingdom." I heard Athena said trying to sound brave but has little fear in her voice. I heard Orestes chuckle a little and see him smiling his beak.

"Athena, everyone gets scared sometimes even my father got scared once." I heard Orestes said trying to comfort her.

"Your father General Brutus, got scared once?" She sound surprised while I saw him nodded.

"Yeah he got scared of losing me after he saw Goth attack me thinking I was dead but I survive his attack and helped him." He explained as I remember the battle we had months ago. We heard the thunder noise again while it sound loud making me jump seeing Athena gasp and wimp a little. I saw Orestes wrap his wing around her as she looked at him making Orestes swallowed a little as if he shouldn't do that to the princess. She sighed and rested on his shoulder burying her face in his mane causing Orestes to blush badly as he looked around making sure no one was watching. I duck my head not wanting him to think I'm watching him and peek a little seeing both fell asleep together making me smile a little. I know he likes her a lot and I think they make cute couples together but I still don't get what Orestes see's in her when she believes her father's opinions want to kill me. I sighed snuggled in my blanket as I heard rain drops on the roof still feeling sleepy. I need to get some sleep for morning and I hope the storm stops when we wake up. I close my eyes trying to get some sleep but I heard the thunder noise more which is loudest making me gasp and cover my blanket over my head wanting the noise to stop. I turned in my pillow trying to get some sleep but the thunder noise is keeping me awake and I can't get back to sleep hearing the rain pouring hard and thunder-storm causing the house to shake. I sighed getting up rubbing my eyes giving up and I looked around seeing the house dark and saw everyone still sleeping while the noise was going on. I saw Elvira in yoga position with her eyes opened un blinked looking ahead. I realized she's sleeping and it was pretty creepy seeing her eyes opened while sleeping. I sighed rested on my knees having thoughts on my friends from north and being the one that everyone was talking about of the prophecy I must be fulfilled not knowing if I'm the one.

"Having problem sleeping sweetie?" I turned and saw Java on the floor smiling while I smile a little.

"Yeah I can't get back to sleep with all the noise but I'm fully awake now." I took the covers off and landed on the ground. I looked outside seeing the rain still pouring on the window seeing the lighting strike making the house bright. I glance at my necklace and looked at Java.

"Java, do you think I'm the one that can help fulfill the prophecy?" I asked while she smiles warmly.

"I do believe you are our only hope helping us finding the light ending our afterlife suffering. We vow to keep you safe and help you find the prophecy fulfilling Nocturna's destiny." I sighed rubbing my arms together. Then Yorick and Nemo appeared beside her while the storm thundered making me jump a little.

"Lassie, you look like you're having problems and it's not the prophecy I'm seeing." Nemo said while I nodded.

"I just have so many questions for Goth. I don't understand why he's being kind to me after he cancel the wedding and his secret but he now has a secret and I can tell it by his attitude." I replied. "And also Elvira saying the great power I have can help him ease his pain and heal his heart. I don't understand any of this." Yorick huffed crossing his arms.

"That old monkey is crazy nonsense thinking she can see the future by her senses and seeing. You don't need to believe what she says and you need to stay away from him." Nemo nodded in agreement.

"He's right, you cannot be by him. He's trying to get your amulet to fulfill Zotz destiny. Those giant bats are demons never show any mercy." He shook his head while I huffed of their offended Throbb with his pups and Murk.

"Nemo, why are you so against them? They didn't do anything harm to you and your already dead." He glare at me while crossing his arm and huffed.

"Those monsters ate me while I was out hunting some fish nine hundred and fifty-two years ago letting me suffer in the underworld while my other dead species are captured forcing them to dig the surface as slaves. I was the only one escaped when they capture them and meet up with the other two." He explained his back story that I didn't know about.

"I'm sorry about that but I trust Throbb and Murk on this journey and Goth well, I'm giving him a chance and if he doing something bad tricking us I'll secretly let the others know not wanting him killing them." I spoke while Nemo sighed deeply.

"Alright but you need to be careful and we're watching you and helping you." Nemo and Java disappeared while Yorick huffed.

"I still have my sound map for I think we don't need her helping us." He disappeared while I scowl a little of his rudeness. I mimicking his saying while walking towards the window seeing the rain drop more on the window but I didn't hear storms sound anymore. I looked at my watch which it's almost five and it still dark. I sighed rubbing my arms together didn't know the rainforest can be cold as well. I looked down on the floor feeling bored a little and thinking about what they said feeling my head hurt a little.

"Senorita?" I gasp and looked up seeing Goth awake looking down. "What are you doing up?"

"The thunder-storm has kept me up and I can't get back to sleep. Did I wake you?" I asked. He flew down from his roost and landed in front of me.

"No you didn't wake me; I was awake a second ago." He yawned showing his sharp teeth. I gasp a little seeing how sharp they are and looked at the window not wanting him to see my fear face.

"So do you know how far is the city from here?" I asked looking at him.

"Honestly I really don't know how far but Murk only knows. He's been there before for fiesta your kinds always celebrate in their option." He replied.

"Really? What do they celebrate?" I asked curious. He glances at the window crossing his arms.

"Random things like birthdays, honors, or for the heck of it getting in mood of dancing and have fun." He smirked. "Murk had always love to party around and dance with others. My colonies used to have fiesta of honoring and others my father wants."

"What is it like?" I asked more curious. He smiled a little and turned to me.

"They're so much colors giving out and the music fills the air making your body dance with the beat with not stopping and it goes on all day until it reaches the night.

"Wow. That sounds like fun." I smiled a little.

"It is fun señorita; you might enjoy it if there's one at the city." He replied. I sighed as he looked out the window. I was so intense of asking him questions of his past and his secret of how he become what he is today but I don't know how to ask him that can upset him cause him to get in rage. He sighed deeply watching the rain drops as he wrapped his wings tighter. I remember Elvira saying I might ease his pain and heal his heart in my future but why I want to do that when I don't know if I can trust him but I can give it a try.

"I'm sorry about your dad." I manage to speak as he turned snapping out his thoughts.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry of what my kinds did killing your father with the bomb." I explained while he huffed.

"Forget it. We didn't have much loving relationship and he barely has time spending time with me in my childhood."

"Was he busy ruling over your colony and other royalty barely has time for you and Syrena?" I asked.

'Si pretty much." He huffed and I decided to change the subject.

"But now you're the new king for your colony and I can't believe you did just like that with no coronation or what." He chuckled.

"We never done that since my colony pretty much know our culture way of royal blood being first king."

"So I guess I should call you King Goth or sire like everyone else from now on?" I asked smiling a little as he smirked.

"You don't have to call me that señorita; you can just call my name as you usual do." He replied. I sighed looking out the window seeing the rain almost stop and little light telling me it's going to be morning pretty soon.

"I hope the rain stops so we can continue our way to the city and find the village." Suddenly the lighting stuck making huge thunder sound cause me to gasp in fright and jump accidentally crash to him making him stumble.

"Senorita, are you okay?" He asked chuckling holding me as I breathed.

"Yeah I'm okay; I just don't like loud noises very much." I heard the loud thunder sound again cause me to wimp burying my face in his chest hearing him chuckle embracing me.

"It's alright Ashley; the storm will be over soon." He cooed softly as I breathed feeling my fears gone already snuggling to him. I grip his mane but I realized what I was doing pushing him gently making him let go of me seeing him puzzled.

"Why did you do that?" He asked as I look away a little.

"I don't want to be held anymore." I replied and then he grabs my arm not roughly as I glance at him gasping.

"But what if I want to hold you more señorita?" He asked smoothly pulling me to him having his one wing wrapped around me but I quickly scooted away having him let go of me breathed.

"No thanks, I'm fine and I don't want to be held." I spoke quickly rubbing my arms together seeing him giving me frown look as he came up to me.

"Why do you always fib señorita, can you once realized you're lying to yourself and i know you want me to hold you." He came up more as he grabs my arm once more. "Let me hold you Ashley, and keep you warm. You don't have to be afraid of me." He added softly. I glance up meeting his warm dark green eyes finding no dangerous while I breathed shivering from the cold. I sighed softly as I let him pull me to him having his one wing wrapped around me letting him hold me. Before he could do that I suddenly saw a shadow moving fast cause me to gasp in fright making me stumble out of his wing.

"What is it?" Goth asked noticing.

'"I thought I saw something." I answered looking around the house and found my friends still sleeping in their place. _Wait, if my friends are still sleeping and Goth is here then who is..." _My eyes went huge thinking it might be Phoenix that I cling on my necklace. Goth sniffs while looking around and growls softly.

"Someone is here." He snarled. We heard the footsteps walking and we turned and saw a giant bat coming out and I was expecting to be Phoenix but this one was a male smirking as he walked out from the shadow. He was almost big than Goth with muscular crimson fur with streak of black marks on his wings inside and out. He has coal type mane which is close to black with black hair matches his messy goatee beard and his eyes were orange red like Phoenix but has slit pupils like a cat. He stops as Goth growled softly for him to not come any closer. He bowed respectfully still smirking and I realized his fur was glowing a little like Phoenix. _Is he a ghost? _I thought as he got up.

"Please forgive me for intruding to this old shack your highness. I have travel from south jungle with my partner and we have been separate since the storm." He spoke oily making my spine shiver while Goth hums still glaring.

"Who are you and where did you come from? I have never seen you before in my colony or this type of jungle." The giant bat laughed placing his hand on his chest as if he completely forgot about it.

"Oh where are my manners? I'm Set from the southern colony and my partner and I came up here to meet your aquantices and welcome you as the king from my southern colonies." He turned to me making me swallowed a little while he smirked showing his black teeth that I saw before on Phoenix.

"And who is this young human you're with?" He asked looking surprised as I swallow a little seeing him coming up to me.

"My name is Ashley and this is Goth." I introduced as he took my hand feeling his cold on my skin cause me to shiver a little.

"It's an honor to meet, the chosen one." He kissed my hand while I shiver more and he kisses it more making Goth growled a little. I quickly pulled away making him let go while I rub my hand a little to get it warm.

"Chosen one?" I asked feeling puzzled. He smiled in cruel way while looking at my amulet.

"Oh yes señorita, we've expected you to fulfill the prophecy." I swallowed of not liking how he smiles.

"The prophecy? What do you mean?" I asked pretending I didn't understand. He laughed harshly.

"Don't give me that, I know you hold the power of the prophecy you must fulfill and you're wearing it around your neck." I chuckled nervously while clinging on my amulet.

"No you must be mistaken from someone and this amulet is a fake." He chuckled darkly while Goth growled in his throat.

"I prefer you'll leave immediately or else Elvira wouldn't like another intruder invading her home." Goth threatens while Set chuckled more.

"That old monkey cannot kick me out. It's weak growing old and won't stop the bounty hunter."

"Bounty hunter?" I asked seeing him smirked.

"I've been looking for three bats that escaped from the mines their supposed to work for our master but they escaped and I have been searching for them all around the jungle." He walked a little and I saw Yorick behind the bucket with his fingers pressing his lips with fear look on his face as Java and Nemo have fear look also. They hid quickly as Set walked a little by a bucket.

"Can you possibly tell me if you have seen them while your been traveling?" Set smirked while playing his black strings.

"What do they look like?" I asked while he smiles.

"One of them is a silverwing, fishcatcher, and a runty foxwing, are you familiar with those three bats?" He asked. I shook my head quickly.

"No we have never seen them at all. Nope nada." I force a smile while Set hums suspicious. He walked to me while raising an eyebrow.

"Are you lying to me señorita?" He asked while I shook my head.

"No. Why would I be lying? I really have never seen them." I lied. He smirked while chuckling.

"I can hear your heart beating fast telling me you're lying." He spoke softly while I swallowed a little.

"Where are those three slaves?" He asked while I shook my head. He growled and grabs my both arms making me yelp in pain feeling his claws dug my skin.

"Tell me right now where the slaves?!" I glare at him.

"No." I answered not wanting to betray them. He snarled and Goth grabs his shoulder while Set growls at him.

"Set enough of this. She doesn't know…" Set grabs his hand and flings him off easily making him fly to the wall. I struggle to get free from his grasp but he tightens them while he snarled more.

"WHERE ARE THE SLAVES NOW?!" He shouted in my face.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I shouted back. My friends woke up with a start and they saw me being held by Set.

"Ashley, who is tha…" Set growled and grab out his black string which it became bigger look like a whip. While holding me he uses his other hand to whip at my friends making them scattered.

"WHAT IN THE NOCTURNA IS GOING ON?!" Chinook yelled while they flew around. Shade charged down at us while Set smirked grabbing his throat with a flash and fling him towards Throbb making both of them crash on the ground. He laughed evilly and Murk charged at him as Set use his whip at him causes him to scream in pain falling on the ground holding his wing. Orestes squawked coming charging down with his talons ready to attack him while he smirked as if he had done it already. He grabs his talon and tossed him roughly towards the wall making him screech in pain.

"All too easy. " He turned to me smiling evilly. "Senorita, we can go the easy way or the hard way if you tell me where the slaves are." He squeezes my arms causing me to yelp in pain but I didn't say anything while glaring at him. He scowls growling a little.

"Fine, we can take it a hard way." Before he can swipe me with his claws Goth charged at him making him let go of me while he hissed in pain as Goth pinned him to the ground.

"If you swipe your claws on her I will send your soul to Zotz for disobeying my order." He snarled while Set laughed.

"You cannot defeat me and your threats aren't that frightful King." Goth growled angrily and raises his claws while Set didn't show any fear. With flash he swipe his claw at his chest sinking it while I looked away expecting him to scream in pain and dying but I didn't hear any of it. I looked and have shocked on my face. Set was still breathing while Goth's claws were digging his chest leaving his blood trail off on his claws. He looked down at his chest dumbly seeing his claws on his chest smirking. He huffed rolled his eyes while Goth has shock on his face. He took his claws off and swipes his claws on his chest once more but it didn't affect him. Goth breathed as he stood up while the rest of us have shock on our face. He got up while his blood trail down on his chest smiling liking seeing our reaction.

"I'm curious; after you kill me what are you going to do next? Eat me or sacrificing my heart to Zotz?" He laughed evilly. _ He is a ghost! _ I thought while he turned to me. I wimp as he begins to walk but suddenly he screamed in pain and was raised up. He growled and struggled to get free snarling.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!" He roared while struggling. The door flings opened as he struggled more. He growled angrily glaring at me.

"You. Your power..." Without a warning he was flying off towards outside hearing him screaming in pain as we watch him yelling while his fur is being burned from the sun as he disappeared quickly. I breathed looking at my necklace and at the door as it slam shut. _Did I do that? _I thought feeling stunned. I looked at everyone as they have stunned look of what just happened. Before I can speak we heard footsteps coming and turned and saw Elvira walking with a grouchy look on her face looking at the door.

"AND STAY OUT!" She shrieked.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T REVIEW OR READ IT! I added a little for this chapter having Goth trying to gain her trust to him while trying to prove she's lying to herself. Stay tuned for the next chapter as they find out who Set is and learn more about the prophecy! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC and Set belongs to me. Enjoy!**_


	32. Chapter 31 Unlocking the Power

_**Chapter 30 Unlocking the Power**_

We breathed as Elvira huffed and walked towards the cabinet. She opened the door and grab out the small cauldron while she mumbles herself as she rolled the cauldron until it's in the fireplace.

"That's the last straw of a demon coming in my house and if one comes in one more time I'll clip its wings off and feed them to the crocodiles for lunch. Or maybe better I'll cut its head and let watch its own body getting eaten before I tossed it." I swallowed a little of her crankiness and tough. _I'm putting on the list of never wake up the monkey early while in the jungle from now on. _I thought as we watch her climbing up the sink with the bucket in her hand and pour some water in it.

"Was that what it is? A demon from the center of the earth?" Shade asked pointed at the door freaking out a little. She jumps off the counter with water in her bucket and walked towards her cauldron.

"I'm afraid so my dear. His name is Set, one of the highest chief miners of Zotz and slave controller. He was the most loyal than any other bats have ever known." She dumps her water in her cauldron.

"Loyal bat?" Goth asked with hint of jealously. She gives him death glare while putting firewood's in.

"Yes, he has been loyal ever since everyone has ever known. Some believe hundred years ago he was once a royal guard enslaving bats cruelly making them work harder and punished those for not working fast enough or high persist of his king studying ancient symbols. Set has no light in his heart but dark and ominously that he killed his wife and his child for their hearts to Zotz. He discovered while reading the stone table his master is doing mine working in the underworld forcing the dead to dig for the upper world. He captures all the creatures living in the jungle forcing them to dig wanting to free his master and help him fulfill his prophecy. He punished the one who disobey or not working hard. Zotz was pleased of his accomplishment that when he died he made him his chief mine in the underworld and slave controller making sure all dead bats work hard and making sure will not fail his order. " Elvira got the fire going as she ran towards the shelves and jumps up using her tail to grab the railing steady herself.

"But why Zotz wants to go in the upper world?" Chinook asked while she grabs one of the bottles and sniffs. She puts it back and grabs another one.

"He can have his revenged on his twin sister for trapping him in the underworld thousand years ago and want to fulfill his prophecy coming true." She replied putting the bottle back and grabbing another one.

"Twin sister?" Shade asked.

"Nocturna is Zotz twin sister that rule the both balance as she balance life while he balance dead but that change when Zotz became jealous of his sister ruling life." She put the bottle back and grab out another one.

"What prophecy does he wants to fulfill?" Orestes asked tipping his head. Elvira turned to us with horror in her eyes as she pulls the cap out.

"Killing the sun and ruling the upper world with his entire dead amour." She replied making Orestes swallowed. She beamed of founding the bottle she wants and landed on the floor.

"But is that impossible for Zotz killing the sun? Its miles away from here and it can burned him if he tries." Murk spoke while she sighed.

"It can be possible when the solar eclipse comes." She opened the cap and sniffs it a little making sure it's the right one.

"Solar eclipse?" I asked. She dumps liquid in her cauldron and with a flash the smoke comes out of it making me startled a little while the smoke rises. She was saying something in ancient language I didn't understand as she waves her hands making the water swirl in the cauldron. I walked up to the cauldron as the rest did and I went over by her tail. She grabs me in her tail while I gasp as she's place me on her head while looking inside the cauldron. My friends flew up flapping their wings as they looked inside the cauldron. I saw the water blue as the image appears seeing the circle growing black making the world dark. We then saw the creäture coming out looking like a bat mixing with some reptile feature with glowing red eyes and razor-sharp teeth that I saw from my dream. I gasp as Elvira sighed shook her head.

"I'm afraid it might come soon than I expected."

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling frighten. We watch the creäture flying up towards the solar eclipse and he ate the sun causing the world engulfs into darkness as the demon creatures rises.

"The solar eclipse is in three week for the demon to rise from its prison engulfing the world into eternal darkness causing the balance to shatter. And all he needs is the amulet to complete his destiny and finally have his revenge. Nothing could stand against his way." She explained softly while I swallowed clinging on my necklace and heard the pups' wimp a little. Then the image changed as she studies it.

"My word! This is truly remarkable." We saw the image of the moon turning to bright silver mixing with orange-red shining down on earth. She studies it more and her eyes lit up.

"Lunar eclipse. So that's it!"

"Lunar eclipse?" I asked. She nodded as we watch the lunar eclipse shined down on the ground and saw the tree grow with fire burning and saw the creäture touching the tree while having the amulet glowing.

"Si child, Nocturna has her ways of fulfilling her destiny by using the lunar eclipse as she unleashes her spirit as a tree and the wearer will lead the dead during the eclipse to her tree where all the dead will find the light and end of their misery as Nocturna wants completing her destiny." The image faded as the water came back its normal.

"But what about Set? How did came out of the underworld and know I have the prophecy?" I asked sliding down her back. The rest landed while Shade landed by me.

"Zotz had known Nocturna unleashed her amulet to our world and send his most trusted servants to our world to find the amulet and bring it to him before the prophecy comes true." She turned to me. "You child are in terrible danger. You must protect the prophecy and not let it fall in the wrong hand. You are our only hope not letting Zotz complete his destiny but her's." She spoke smiling a little. I looked down at my amulet having my thoughts on all of this and I don't want all of this feeling scared.

"I I can't." I finally spoke while Elvira frowned.

"What do you mean you can't?" She asked. I took my necklace off while Shade looked considered.

"I can't do it. I'm not the one." I answered.

"You can't or you won't?" She tested crossing her arms glaring. Shade growls softly and I felt his hand on my shoulder. It was a really good question but the truth is I really don't want to do this. I can't be the one. I looked up and saw Elvira still waiting for her answer as I sighed.

"I don't know I am the one. What if she picks the wrong one? I don't want to involve anything of this. I'm not the hero. I'm sorry, I just can't do it." I spoke softly feeling more afraid not the prophecy but hurting my friends. I heard Elvira tsk as I glance up seeing her shaking her still have her arms crossed.

"My child, you know what you're doing?" She asked. I shook my head as she walked towards me.

"You're letting your fear fog over your mind not letting you have courage. You must not let your fear blind you of your quest but face it no matter what dangers lies ahead." I sighed deeply looking at my amulet.

"That's kind of little risky." I spoke while Elvira huffed rolled her eyes in annoyed.

"Ashley, I have been with you since we reached hibernaculum. You were brave and caring and you helped others giving them hope. You even try to help gain our freedom to fly day or night." Shade spoke as I smile a little remembering I did that trying to help.

"Your amigo has a point there señorita, you have fire inside of you making you great warrior and you never let everyone down and protect others." Goth added.

You even told Marina about her band have her believe what you kinds are doing that are helpful not cursed." Shade also added as I sigh softly.

If she was here she would probably say the same thing huh." I replied while Shade sighed agreeing.

"I wish." We heard Chinook mumbling. Shade growled softly. I looked at my amulet for a second having thoughts and heavy sighed.

"Alright. I'll try to help but I'm doing this for the world not letting it engulf into darkness." I shivered a little putting my necklace on. Elvira beamed.

"Well that's settles; you will all continue on your quest for the lost city leaving my home with your corrupted friend." Goth snarled softly. "And now all of you should leave and you child use your necklace wisely of what powers you desire..."

"Wait, I don't know how to use these powers." I interrupted while Elvira looked surprised.

"You don't know how to use them?" She asked while I shook my head shyly. "You should know already after you have the amulet for a while." She laughed while I didn't seeing her stop laughing.

"You're serious? Eie Columbia now you're telling me?" She asked crossing her arms acting like she has to teach me all over again.

"Well, I know I can use them when it glowed randomly but now I can use it without it glowing it which I figure it out days ago and now I don't understand how it works." I explained while she raises her eyebrow looking puzzled. She chuckled softly shook her head.

"It's very symbol really. You just need to feel it and think what power you need." I looked at my amulet and at her puzzled.

"Just like that? I just need to think and feel it and it can give me powers?"

"Mhmm." She nodded smiling. "Just think what power you want and it will give you." I thought a moment of what power I want and then it came to me.

"I always wanted to…" I begin.

"Don't speak. You think." She interrupted me tapping her finger on her head. "You must think and not speak of the power you want and feel and believe the power through your body. I sighed closed my eyes and thought on the power I want. I felt the pressure in me coursing through my body as I breathed.

"Focus on the power you want and don't think anything else but that power." She added as I shut my eyes tighter focusing on the power I want. I felt neck warming up as I remember and felt being lifted.

"Senorita!" My eyes snapped opened and saw my friends looking shocked. I breathed and looked down and realizing I'm floating. I gasp as I being lifted higher.

"You're flying!" Chinook gasp while Elvira beamed.

"Well done Ashley! You focus on the power you want and you felt it." I beamed as I twirl around in the air giggling. I flew up toward the roof and fly across the railing

"I'm flying! I'm flying! Look at me!" I laughed feeling like a child. Maya and Ikan flew up while Shade and Chinook did the same.

"This is so awesome! I can't believe it worked." Shade laughed. Maya and Ikan flew under me and flew up front of me.

"Wanna race across from here to there and back?" Maya asked. I nodded and looked at Shade and Chinook.

"Want to race with us?" I asked.

"You're on!" Chinook answered while Shade smiles. All of us went to the other side of the wall getting ready to race.

"Ready, set, Go!" We took off with a speed laughing.

"I'm going to win!" Maya beamed getting ahead of us. Ikan flew ahead of her while flying under her.

"No you won't!" He taunted while Maya growls softly. I flew ahead while Shade flew by me.

"Can't win like last time?" I looked at him dumbly remembering I didn't win last time.

"Um Shade, Marina won last time and we were tied second." He looked at me for a second and laughed sheepish.

"I forgot about that." I laughed as I use my feet to push the wall off as we race back to where we were.

"But I'm going to be untied when I finish the race." I flew ahead while Shade laughed.

"Wanna bet?" He asked while I smiled. I flew ahead more almost passing Maya and Ikan almost reaching. I was going to win for sure but Elvira clears her throat.

"Ashley!" She called. I turned my head while flying.

"What? Wha...OW!" I hit the wall hard not watching I was going. I rub my head while floating groaning in pain.

"I'm okay." I chirped. Shade and Chinook flew by me.

"What is it?" I asked waiting for Elvira answered.

"You cannot use your power much that can cause your strength weakens since you're young and the power is stronger that you cannot handle." I almost forget what Zephyr warn me about the power can weaken me as I looked down.

"Then how can I get down from here?" I asked.

"Think something else." Elvira answered. I thought of wanting to get down and felt the power drain me out.

"No! Wait until you on the..." I scream falling down.

"Catch me!" I screamed. Chinook swopped down and before I landed on the ground Chinook got under me as we both crashed on the ground while I was on top of his back.

"Whew! Nice catch Chinook thanks." I smiled while Chinook groaned.

"No problem Ash." He grumbled. I got up dusted myself off feeling a little weak feeling like I'm going to pass out soon feeling lightheaded. I shook my head a little as Elvira handed me some purple berry.

"Here, this will help you feel better." I took it from her and bite it and chew. It was pretty sour making my body jolt and I manage to swallow it. I cough and gag flicking my tongue trying to get that juice out. Elvira chuckled a little seeing my reaction.

"Works every time." She muttered. I sighed in annoyed as Murk flew by me.

"All of us should leave now. We need to move quickly." I nodded and glance at her.

"How do we get to the city from here?" I asked.

"If you take west from here and Northeast you won't miss the building not too far from here." She answered. Suddenly we heard something cracking and saw talons though the woods. I gasp while the others looked shocked. I realized one of the talons has metal went right through the wood. We heard the cackling laugh I was familiar with making me gasp more.

"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" We heard Masacre cackled. "WE WON'T LEAVE UNTIL WE HAVE THE TREATY BREAKER IN OUR TALONS!" Goth growled angrily.

"How did they find us here?" I breathed and then talons had pulled the wood making it a small hole. If they vultures keep this up they will get in soon and we all be trapped. Elvira snarled as she's jump on the counter top grabbing her bottles as she jump on the floor and raced towards the fireplace.

"All of you take the back door while I distract them." She ordered pointed at the back door.

"What about you?" Orestes asked while she chuckled.

"Don't worry about me. I done this million times and nobody destroy my house when I'm around! The vulture season has just begun." She begins climbing the chimney but she pops her head upside down.

"Oh and by the way in your future honey, you should treat the princess well Orestes. She's a keeper." She winked while Orestes has his eyes huge blushing under his feather while Athena smiles a little looking at him. She laughed while I chuckled a little.

"Thanks for everything Elvira." She smiled.

"Remember child, always think and don't let fear fog your mind." So long!" She climbs as I rushed over and looked up seeing her gone. _Wow! For an old monkey she can move fast. _I thought and then we heard squawking and screaming from outside. Throbb flew by me and bend down.

"Time to go Senorita." I got on his back without hesitated as all of us soared towards the back door. Murk and Goth swopped down and pulled the door opened and manage to open it a little. We got out of the house and soared towards the daylight in the jungle. I couldn't help myself but looked back and saw the vultures being beaten by the monkey as she uses her potion to turn them into some kind of bugs. She smiled as she saw me looking and one of the vultures came up behind her. Without a warning she punches him in the back while shouted kung Fu way making it stumble down knocking out cold.

"She's good." Murk watches her punch the vulture sounded impressed.

"Not bad for the old monkey." I added. I cling on Throbb's mane as we continue flying through the jungle heading our way to the city. I looked to my side and saw the bruise on Murk's wing from Set's whip and it looked bad.

"Murk, your wing. Can you still fly?" He hissed in pain while nodded.

"I'll be fine." He replied smiling and he flew ahead leading us. I sighed looking ahead seeing canopy trees we're passing by having thought what Elvira said. I looked at my amulet and sighed deeply. I hope I know what I'm doing and hope God is with me on my adventure. My thoughts were cut short when I heard something yelling.

"Throbb, did you hear that?" I asked.

"What?" Throbb asked and then we heard it more screaming for help.

"There is it again." I spoke while Throbb nodded.

"Si, I heard it too. But we need to keep moving."

"Someone is in trouble. We need to go down there and help them." I protest. We heard the crying for help more as Shade flew up by us.

"We need to help them and it sound like a bat." Shade added. Throbb sighed and looked ahead.

"Everyone we need to stop. Someone is in trouble!" All of us swopped down and landed on the jungle ground. I got off Throbb's back as I heard yelling for help more and its getting close almost by the bush.

"Senorita, we shouldn't be here. We need to continue our way." Goth sniffed a little almost spread his wings out but I grab his arm as he glance at me.

"Just wait. I heard someone and we need to find him, or her." I protest and we begin searching. I know I heard him as Shade and Throbb did and he's here. I peek through the bush and saw a weird giant nest type kind of looks like giant cocoon with a small hole and I heard someone shouted for help from inside it. I walked closer smelling the stench and grab the two sides feeling sticky and slimy on my finger pulling it apart. After I pulled it apart wider I peek in and have a shock on my face.

"GUYS! GET OVER HERE!" I shouted. I FOUND HIM!" My friends rushed over while I still have shock on my face as Shade flew by me and was shocked as well. Right inside the cocoon was a bat looking beaten and burn while looking terrified at us.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T REVIEW OR READ IT! Now our heroine understands the power it brings out and how to handle it and now they found a strangle bat inside some kind of cocoon! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	33. Chapter 32 Giant Praying Mantis

_**Chapter 32 Giant Praying Mantis**_

He was a silverwing like Shade but has light blue-green fur with light blue mane matching his hair and beard. He looks terrible with bruises on his forearm and burned marks on his fur and looks very skinny that I can see his ribs showing as if he barley has enough food to eat while his fur is covered with goo and sticky from the cocoon. I reach my hand out for him to take it but he growled and I flinched back. He back away from us wrapping his wings around himself trembling with fear.

"What's your name?" Shade asked softly not wanting him to be more scared.

"Ishmael." The bat stuttered. "Stay away from me and you must get out of here." I felt so sorry for him of what he been through in this jungle seeing him looking terrible. I reach my hand out to him once more as he growled softly glaring at me threaten.

"Please, let us help you. You're hurt." I spoke kindly but he shook his head not moving.

"That's what your kinds always says but they lied to us making us come here to die and suffer. Why should I listen or trust you human?" I heavy sighed closing my eyes.

"I know what my kinds did but I'm not one of them. I'm not a threat to you and I want to help you." I replied truthfully as he glances at me seeing I'm not a threat but telling the truth. He finally grabs my hand as Shade grabs his other hand and we pulled him out of the cocoon. He flinched a little when the sun hit his eyes as he groaned rubbing his eyes. After we got him out he fall on his knee groaning in pain holding his side breathing heavily. I got on my knee while have my hand on his shoulder.

"Tell us what happen to you and how you get here." I said seeing him glance his surrounding until he caught a glimpse of Goth. His fear were replaced to anger as he snarled making me puzzled. Without a warning he charged at him while Goth was taken by surprised as Ishmael tackled him on the ground. He sank his fang on his shoulder causing Goth to scream in pain while Ishmael swipes his claws on him. Goth manages to grab his throat and making him rolled to the ground while Ishmael growled and kicked trying to get free. Chinook and Shade rushed to him and grab him while Murk and Throbb did the same grabbing Goth away from him. Orestes and Athena and I watch the whole show feeling stunned of Ishmael have strength enough to attack him for no reason in our opinion. Ishmael struggles to get free from Chinook and Shade while snarling at Goth.

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?! He shouted. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" Goth brushes himself off while winches in pain as he glares at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He replied. Ishmael snarled.

"TELL ME WHERE MY BROTHER IS NOW YOU DEMON!" He screamed not listening to him.

"Really we don't understand what you are talking about and please keep it down. We don't what out here in this jungle." I warned him feeling afraid what out there can come in any second. He glares at Goth, Murk, and Throbb as he calms himself.

"Those monsters stole my brother and I away to their pyramid to be sacrificed our hearts to their demon." He explained still glaring at Goth. I glance at Goth feeling puzzled not knowing what he's talking about. He clears his throat and smirked.

"You must be mistaken from my father where he's been doing taking the jungle creatures and sacrificing their hearts for part of our ritual." He answered crossing his arms.

"Your dad has been doing heart sacrificing even on families?" Chinook asked. "Is there a law saying you cannot sacrifice the family one?" Goth snorted.

"My father does whatever Zotz wants him to do, especially if he has to break the law." Goth replied.

"Have you ever break the law?" I asked wanting to know.

"I was a prince that time and my father have never told me or my sister of his duty wanting to have it done. The other colonies never known as well of my father's breaking the law." He replied.

"So now you're a king, you're going to follow the law letting the family members go?" I asked while he didn't say a word.

"Would you?" I asked more coming up a little. "Have you ever broken the law?" I waited for his answer as then in seconds he smiles.

"Oh no señorita. I would never break the law of the jungle. As a king it's now my duty to make sure my colonies and my jungle are safe and unharmed."

"Then when we get back you will let his brother go and the others that are family members right?" He nodded.

"Of course I can when we get back I'll release the family members and stop following my father's tragic path." I looked at him for a second and smile a little.

"Okay then." I heard Shade hum in suspicious and Ishmael groaned in pain as I have his arm around my shoulder.

"We need to get to the city fast. We need to find a vet that can help him." Suddenly we heard something clicking causing all of us to look around seeing what's making that sound.

"What is that sound?" I asked softly while Ishmael has fear look.

"It's back." He hissed while Murk sniffs.

"We need to move now." Murk hissed. The clicking sound was at it again as I looked around more. Suddenly we saw something moving and I looked and saw something on the tree making my face shocked. It was a praying mantis but it was the hugest bug I have ever seen almost to Shade and Chinook side. It has the brown skin with huge bug-eyed with antennal on its head and has sharp front grasping legs ready to attack and I'm thinking we're stealing its lunch.

"Oh my…" Without a warning the praying mantis jumps from the tree using its wings to charge at me while I scream. My friends scattered while Orestes have astonished face not believing what he's seeing. Shade flew over by me as we carried Ishmael away from the mantis while the mantis use it's antennal to smell its lunch. The pups rushed over to Athena and hid under her wings looking terrified but Athena hushed them quietly but soothing. Goth and Murk flew around the mantis causing to distract it while mantis uses its forearm to swipe them. Orestes flew by us as Shade and I help him get on his back. I looked and saw the mantis manage to strike Goth making him fall on the ground while he hissed in pain. Murk and Throbb swooped down having their claws out but the mantis use its forearm to swipe them aside causing them to crash on the ground. The mantis got Goth's forearm while he struggle and snarled at it and the mantis use one of its front legs to grab his head trying to kill him and eat him.

"GOTH!" I rushed having my dagger out and jump on its back while the mantis was taking by surprised letting out squeak. I grab its neck as the mantis let's go of him freaking out jumping around trying to get me off like a rodeo.

"ALRIGHT SENORITA!" Murk shouted happily. I still cling on it as I tried to get my dagger ready to slice its head but the mantis manage to get me off making my dagger slips out of my hand. I screamed and hit the back of the tree groaning in pain. The mantis uses its front leg to pin my arm down as I saw my dagger not too far away. I tried to reach my dagger and I was barely touching it with my fingertips and I gasp seeing the mantis head came close flicking its mouth getting ready to bite me. Then Chinook got on to him and bite its neck causing the mantis to shriek in pain while Chinook chomp its neck slicing tis head off. The head fell on the ground while tis body went limp letting me go watching it fall on the ground twitching a little. I breathed heavily seeing Chinook freaking out looking at the dead mantis and at us.

"That was a huge bug." I breathed grabbing my dagger.

"WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!" Chinook exclaimed making me startled a little.

"Chinook calm down its dead, you killed it." Shade went by him trying to calm him. He shook his head with fear on his face getting ready to explode in about a second.

"First the giant bats and now the giant bugs that we eat wants to eat us?! This entire jungle is a house of DEATH! This is all your fault wanting to go to some lost city that been cursed which it's now upon us!" I got up and grab his arms while he still freaking out.

Chinook you need to calm yourself or else you'll attach some other things living in the jungle." He struggles to get free while I gripped him tight.

"If we didn't go to the building none of this would happen as we would be back at hibernaculum with the rest of the colony! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE OUT HERE! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" He cried.

"STOP IT!" I slap him but not too hard getting him to shut up.

"We're not going to die and we have three giant bats protecting us and you need to get a grip yourself stop acting like a mouse and forget this stupid curse or so help me I'll make you wish that mantis was still alive. UNDERSTAND?" He nodded fast looking stunned as I breathed letting him go while he looked calm. I breathed calming myself and looked at the others who were stunned as well of my temper.

"Whoa Ashley. I have never seen you that mad before." Orestes spoke breaking the silence.

"Heh I have." Shade added remembering. I smile a little and chuckle. I looked at Ishmael on his back seeing him clinging on his mane and heard others strange sounds from the jungle.

"So shall we get going now before other giant bugs come out?" I asked. "We need to find the city fast getting Ishmael to the doctor." Goth flew over by me as I got on his back and all of us took off towards the sky heading our way towards the city. I cling on Goth's mane as we soared through the swamp while I looked at Ishmael sleeping on Orestes back. We need to find help fast and I hope the city has a vet around and I don't understand what he's doing out here unprotected.

"Senorita?" I snapped out of my thoughts and glance at Goth waiting for his answer.

"What were you're doing back there?" He strict while I look at him dumbly.

"Saving your life and it weren't for me the mantis would eat your head by now." I replied.

"You foolish girl. You would've been killed like that." I huffed. "Don't ever put that stunt again."

"And let you get killed by that bug? Seriously, I was helping you like friends do and stop treating me like a child." He snorted not listening.

"What is with you treating me like that? You're not my father and I can take care of myself." I spoke waiting to hear his answer.

"I'm protecting you and the rest of your friends like I promised back at my kingdom and if you try taking care of yourself in this jungle you will be dead on the next day." He answered. I sighed while rested on his mane not wanting to talk to him anymore of this.

"Thank you señorita for saving my life." He replied seeing him looking in corner of my eyes.

"No problem." I replied not looking at him. Murk flew by us with a smile on his face.

"Your highness we arrived." I looked ahead and saw the tall buildings not too far away as I smiled.

"We made it!" I beamed while Goth chuckled. All of us flew more towards the city as I silently prayed to God to help us find someone to help Ishmael wound before he dies.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! It's true Ishmael brother and he was taken to the pyramid to be sacrificed and he escaped just like in the Sunwing. Goth now spoke he will follow the law and release the family members that are victim to be sacrificed but, is he telling the truth or keeping his words? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	34. Chapter 33 Day time in the city

_**Chapter 33 Day time in the City**_

We flew towards the city where I heard cars zooming and saw people walking along the road carrying a basket on their head wearing Mexican outfit and some wore regular outfit from America. I was stunned of what I'm seeing feeling amazed looking at the city which is different from the America of how people wore and walked. We went towards the alley and rest there watching people passing by without noticing us. I got off Goth's back and walked over to Orestes with Ishmael on his back groaning. He slowly opened his eyes as I walked up to him.

"Where are we?" He asked softly hissing in pain.

"We're in the city ally. We'll find help for you just hang in there." I answered as he close his eyes breathed. I carried him off gently while I told Shade and Chinook to find some water for him as they took off finding it with Murk protecting them.

"You're not like the other humans." He spoke softly. I smile a little while sitting him down.

"There are some people in this world that are like me." I replied as he smiles.

"You have a very good heart in you." He heavy sighed as Shade Chinook and Murk came back with water in the leaf for him to drink. I pick the leaf up without spilling it close to his face as he drinks it. It was about halfway gone as he sighed closing his eyes and slept. I sighed and looked at the out of ally seeing people passing by thinking of a way to find someone to help and find a village Voxzaco describe for us to find on our way to the lost city.

"What now?" Athena asked while I looked.

"I'm not sure." I replied softly trying to think.

"Papa we're hungry. We can we find something to eat." We heard Ikan complain having his hand on his tummy. Throbb heavy sighed.

"I know I am too. We'll find some food later Ikan. But now we need to find the village and stay there." Throbb answered while Ikan groaned.

"But papa..."

"Ikan." Throbb spoke sternly. Suddenly a person came up making me gasp and hid in the shadow. I looked up and realized it was Vincent from the plane and the building looking grouchy having his briefcase passing by.

"It's him!" I hissed while Goth and Murk flew by me.

"What?" Murk asked while I pointed.

"That's the guy that uses the bats and owls as bomb and has the gold coin I stole from." I explained while Goth growled.

"I remember him pretty well señorita. He's the one I want to ripe his heart out if he's small enough for what he did; banded us and taking us from our home to north as their prisoner." He glances at his band while snorted. "He will be the one Zotz can punish for not realizing who he's dealing with." I shiver a little of his talk on Zotz and we both looked and saw him getting out his cell phone and dial mumbling to himself.

"Daniel, did you have the villagers move out of their village?" He asked on the phone. "They didn't believe the paper the contract you showed them?" He asked sternly. He listens to the other phone while pacing himself. He sighed in annoyed rubbed his eyes. "You know what, I'll do the talking while you shut your mouth and watch how it's done. I'll see you at the restaurant this evening with Tina to discuss this situation and I expect you to be there." He shut his phone huffed shook his head. "When you need something done you got to do it yourself. I would've found it easier if someone didn't steal my coin! When I find that person; he will be put in the grave alive having worms and cockroach as his company eating its flesh until he's all bone." He storm off while I swallowed having my hand on my throat after what he says.

"Oh boy." I muttered softly. Murk chuckled.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of bed." Goth shook his head of his positive while I walked toward the ally.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why does he want the villagers move out?" Shade flew over by me while I ruff my hair a little.

"We don't know for sure but we need to move to find the village and maybe we can find out while were at the village." Shade suggested. I nodded.

"You do have a point there but we need to find someone to help Ishmael back in health." I reminded him. Orestes flew down and landed right by Chinook.

"Then how will you find someone to help us? Their bunch of your kinds walking and we don't see any other creatures to help us." I sighed and looked ahead seeing people.

"Perhaps I can talk to them." I replied hearing Chinook laughed.

"Ash, how can you talk to people when you're that size? Seriously, your kind will think you like a bug and squish you." I heavy sighed shook my head. I looked at my amulet while Chinook talks about finding a better plan to help Ishmael and get to the village at the same time and Murk suggest his plan since he's been here before having thoughts of what Elvira says about thinking and feeling. _Maybe if I can be big again I can talk to people and ask them for help but will it work? _Suddenly I felt a short of pain through my body making me fall on my knee while my necklace glows. Everybody stops and glance at me while I hiss in pain.

"Senorita, what's wrong?" Goth asked. Before I can response I felt my legs and arms growing causing me to breathe difficult and I felt my world going dark and I fall on my stomach fainted.

"Senorita! senorita! Wake up!" I heard Goth cried desperately while I slowly opened my eyes feeling my head hurt and body sore.

"What happened?" I moaned getting up. I realized Goth wasn't almost ten feet tall as I remember seeing him looked astonished.

"Your big señorita. You've gotten huge." I stood up with a start feeling slight pain seeing my friend's small again looking stunned. I got up and looked at my hands and my legs. I wasn't small anymore but original size.

"I'm big again." I breathed feeling amazed touching my head and arm. Shade and Chinook flew up to my face.

"How did you get so big again?" Shade asked.

"I just thought maybe if I gotten big again and ask some people for help and I felt it and I cannot believe it worked." I beamed feeling good to have my size again. Throbb flew up while Murk did as well by Shade and Chinook.

"But amigo, most your kind here speak Spanish and you'll have difficulty understanding them." Throbb said. Oh I completely forgot about that.

"Then I'll use one of you three as my translator from English to Spanish while playing as my pet." I replied. Athena huffed.

"A pet? That what your kind called us? Making us as your prisoner?" I glare at her.

"My kinds sometimes keep animals as pet for company and friendship." I corrected while she huffed. Goth flew up and landed on my shoulder feeling his heavy weight.

"I always been wondering what you look like in your original size like your kinds." I shrug my shoulder.

"Well I'm still same as usual." I smiled. Then Maya and Ikan flew up as Ikan landed on my opened hand while Maya landed on my other shoulder.

"Wow! Look at this Maya!" He grabs my fingers.

"I know Ikan. You should come up here. Her hair is soft and smells like flower and pomegranate." She sniffs my hair more until she reach my ear feeling her snout sniffing making me giggled feeling ticklish.

"Okay that enough." I grab her with my other hand but she flew and went and landed on my head.

"So what's the plan?" Orestes asked as we watch people passing by.

"Well, I guess I'll walk through the city and try to find someone to help with Ishmael get his health back." I walked over and grab Ishmael in my hand as he groaned. Murk flew and landed by my other shoulder.

"Let me be your guide with translator and showing you around until we reach the village." He offered. I nodded and glance out the ally.

"Okay then, let's go." I spoke as I begin walking but felt pain on my legs from my growing making me stumble a little still holding Ishmael making Goth and Murk flew out of my shoulder.

"Ashley, are you sure you can walk? We can sit for a while..." Shade spoke flapping his wings.

"No Shade, I'll be fine really. It's just a little pain but I'll be okay." I reassured begin walking. I walked out of the ally seeing people passing by with some having basket on their head. We decided to take right as I begin walking while they flew above. I walked while looking seeing people passing by and my surrounding and It feels kind of good to walk again getting my legs working no matter how sore it gives me. As I walked more while Murk flies ahead and the others flew around like they should do not making people freak out. I decided to start with a person passing by as I stop one with a woman carrying her baby on her back holding out Ishmael.

"Excuse me, can you tell me is there a vet around here for this bat is?" I asked hopefully. She shook her head looking at me weird passing by. I heavy sighed and tried again with the other person but got the same answer as the woman. I walked more and asked some people where the vet is or someone knows how to help but some looks at me and shook their head while passing by. I heavy sighed watching people passing by while I ruffed my hair. _This is a lot harder than I thought. _I thought as I looked at Ishmael. He hiss in pain while I held him gently study his wounds. He has scratch mark around his stomach with a bad bruise in the middle and has burned mark on his wing and fur. I can see his ribs showing badly as he breathed. I heavy sighed hating to see him like this of what he has been through. I'm guessing that he survived the bomb but how could he survive and what about the pyramid? My thoughts were cut when Ishmael coughed hissing in pain having his eyes snapped opened.

"My brother. Where is he? I have to rescue him." He spoke feeling his body shaken in my hand wanting to fly. I grip him tight but not painful while I walked. I stroke his hair with my finger trying to calm him.

"Shh. We'll find your brother soon but right now you need help to get back healed." I cooed while he groaned.

"But my brother is in..." He hissed in pain. I felt his body begin calm going limb breathing in my hand.

"What is your brother's name?" I asked curious but he fell asleep in my hands. I heavy sighed as I walked more following Murk on our way to the village. I glance down at Ishmael feeling terrible of what my kinds did making him feel terrified but I still didn't understand his speaking about escaping the pyramid sacrificing. I remember Nemo saying about Zotz wanting thousands hearts sacrificed to be free but it will be hard to succeed by the law for south they made. I was cut when I saw Nemo and Java flying by me realizing their furs were glowing little more with the sun shining down on their fur glimmering.

"Hey guys flying around as usual?" I asked while Nemo chuckled.

"We're checking on you on your quest finding the prophecy but we see you have something more situation needs to be taken care of." He replied looking at Ishmael. I nodded slowly while looking at him sleeping.

"I hope he hangs in there until we find someone to help. I hate seeing him like this making my heart hurt." I turned and saw Java smiles warmly while I smile a little.

"Honey, he will be okay and you will find someone to help. Just keep your eyes opened." I want to believe what she says wanting to find someone that can help us but who I can trust and understand my language.

"I know but how can I find a person that can talk English instead of Spanish..."

"Who are you talking to?" I gasp and glance at Shade flying while Nemo and Java disappeared.

"Um no one. Just talking to myself." I replied. Shade landed on my shoulder while I glance at Ishmael more.

"Shade, are you familiar with this bat from your colony?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I have never heard of him before but he might be." Shade replied. We walked more following Murk passing some people.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They went out hunting and they'll be back soon." Shade answered as he sat on my shoulder.

"This feels nice being carried around not flying once a while. This place is so different from north. How can you people walk with basket on your head does it give you headache?" I laughed a little seeing him look at me funny.

"No Shade, it doesn't give us headache and the people in this country... well I don't have a clue why they do that." I spoke as he chuckles softly. We saw Murk flying ahead and use his claws to gesture to take left as we cross the street. I quickly looked both ways before we can cross twice making sure their no cars coming.

"Ashley, are you feeling a little suspicious about Goth acting?" Shade asked.

"Well, a little bit why?" I answered while he looked surprised.

"You honestly think that? You not that suspicious why he's helping us and being kind to you. Are you feeling suspicious of that act?" I shrug my shoulder.

"Well like I told you I'm a little bit but I don't think he's acting as he did up north. Throbb told me he just using his cunning to stay alive up north and I have never seen his cunning since we came here and our wedding cancel. I think he might have change a little." Shade flew out of my shoulder towards my face making me stop glaring at me.

"I see what going on here. He's trying to make us believe he did change so he can get away of his real reason. We cannot trust his words full of lies and remember he tricks us once not letting us go." I heavy sighed and walked while he flapped alongside. "Ashley he's hiding something from us remember what Elvira says of Goth secret? I'm feeling something bad is going to happen and I believe he's trying to get close to you wanting to take your amulet." I huffed rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Shade, you sounding like Yorick and everything is going to be fine. Trust me." I walked a little realizing the sun is going down.

"Yorick?" I turned and saw Shade looking puzzled.

"What?" I asked.

"Who's Yorick?" He asked.

"Um nobody. He's um an old person from my neighborhood always grouchy at people. He little paralyzed once a while saying some weird stuff." I lied trying to keep it secret for the ghost bats.

"Oh I see." Shade replied while I felt relief inside. Suddenly I accidently bonk on another person almost dropping Ishmael.

"Sorry sir I didn't see..." He got up and dusts himself off and I felt my heart froze as he turned and glance at me. It was Vincent I accidentally crashed into as he glares at me making me swallow a little.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T REVIEW OR READ IT! Oh boy my OC and now face to face with Vincent having Shade by her. What's going to happened now?! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	35. Chapter 34 Planning and Arguring

_**Chapter 34 Planning and Arguing**_

_**Third's Person POV**_

Marina woke up with a start hearing Sam screaming something about his nectar back. She rubbed her eyes with her claws and saw Sam and Jacques fully awake glaring at the small knothole.

"I'll give you a count of three to give me my nectar back this instant! One… Two…" Marina flew down and landed by Jacques seeing what's going on.

"Don't make me say three." Sam warned and then they heard small laugh sound pitch and squeak. Suddenly a small figure came out that she first thought it was a bug carrying Sam's small flower with nectar zoom pass so fast that she cannot blink. Sam quickly went to the knot hole realizing it's not there.

"Where did that little pest go?" Sam looks around from the knothole having his hand on his hips huffed.

"What does he want back?" Marina asked feeling puzzled. Jacques shook his head roll his eyes.

"What happen was Sam got his favorite flower with sweet nectar he always loves but then a hummingbird came in and snatches it with a flash and he's been chasing it all noon." He explained while Sam still searches.

"A hummiwhat?" Marina asked. Frieda and Ariel landed by her seeing what this is all about.

"Please Jacques, whatever Sam lost he can find another one. Its early to migrate and its daylight." Ariel yawned while Jacques laughed a little.

"You can try telling it to him. I've tried to tell him to get another one but he doesn't want to get another one that is thousand out there. His brain is the size of an acorn not letting second thought go through his thick skull." He tab his head with his feather as they watch Sam search for it. Then a green figure zoom pass by laughing while Sam quickly looked behind his back with a scowl look.

"Hi!" A voice spoke quickly passing by. The four of them looked around puzzled of who said that. Sam on the other hand looked grouchy looking up having enough of this.

"Alright you got two seconds to come out or I'll come after you and clip your wings not letting you fly again." He threatens as the figure zoom down and stops while its wings flapped quickly. Marina realized the figure was a bird and she has never seen that small before in her life. It has greenish brown feather all around its body except its neck has red dot and little white and grey stomach and has long thin beak smirking with small black dot eye surrounded by its feather. She was most amazed of how this creäture flaps its wings fast and zoom a little side to side carrying Sam's flower.

"Or what you're going to do? Use your buck teeth for clipping my wings?" The hummingbird laughed while Sam growls softly. He charged to grab his flower but the hummingbird zoom quickly making him miss crashing on the floor.

"Miss me!" It taunted blowing its small tongue from its tin beak. Sam growls and grabs the rock getting ready to aim the hummingbird but Frieda stops him.

"Please dear friend, we do not wish to cause any troubles and have enough of your games. If you please give his flower back it will be more appreciable if it's taken care of." Frieda spoke kindly while the hummingbird huffed and dropped the flower. Sam rushed over to his flower and snatched it afraid the hummingbird might grab it with a snap.

"I was having fun." The hummingbird complains and zooms off. Frieda chuckles softly shook her head.

"Hummingbirds are very fascinating creatures but mischievous also." Sam huffed while drinking its nectar.

"I can see why." He grumbled licking his lips. Marina chuckled softly as the three went up to their roost to get some sleep to continue their journey leave Sam and Jacques alone while Sam enjoys his nectar.

_**Ashley's POV**_

"You need to watch where you're going." He snapped while Shade landed on my shoulder. He dusts himself off more and realized Shade on my shoulder while I quickly and quietly hid Ishmael behind my back.

"You have a bat on your shoulder and is it a silverwing I'm seeing?" I nodded smiling.

"Yes, he's my pet I found abandoned and decided to keep him." Shade glance at me funny like what are you saying but I give him the look of just go with it.

"I see." He replied still glancing at Shade making him swallowed a little.

"I have a pet also flying around in this town but he comes when I need him. What is your pet name?" He asked.

"His name is Shade." I answered. He glance at him more study him a little.

"He's looks a little small for a silverwing." He spoke making Shade growled softly not liking to be called that. I quickly scratch his chest with my finger while he smiles a little liking to be scratch that spot calming him.

"He's a runt from his colony and he didn't make it sadly as his colony abandoned him." Vincent tsks shook his head.

"Such ashamed for a small runt not catching up with his family." He replied that doesn't have a hint of pity. I sighed in annoyed as he bends down to grab his briefcase and I heard something rustling and looked up and saw Goth on the branch looking savage growling softly. I gasp as he stops what he's doing and glance around.

"You hear something?" He asked while I quickly shook my head.

"No I don't hear anything." I smiled as he huffed and continue what he's doing. I glance up and mouthed Goth to go away but he stood where he was in tense of charging at him. He got up and glance at me.

"Now will you excuse me, I need to be at the meeting with my worker to discuss our..." He was about to turn to where Goth is but I grab his arm.

"Wait, I think your shoe is untied." I pointed down while he glances at me dumbly. He looked down while I mouthed Goth to get out and wave my hand to shoo him away. Shade tries to help by mouthed him to go in serious expression but that stubborn king still didn't move his spot. Vincent got up and glance at me raising his bushy eyebrow.

"My shoes weren't untied." I laughed nervously.

"Oh silly me. I guess I'm blind as a mole not seeing clearly. I need to check my eyes soon or later or maybe get glasses." He glances at me looking at my appearance.

"Have I seen you before?" He asked. I swallowed feeling Shade's claws dug my shoulder nervously as I laughed.

"I get that every time when people ask me that question of seeing me from somewhere." He hums a little and then my stomach growls loudly that I haven't eaten since we left Elvira's home. I grab my stomach and chuckle sheepish as he chuckled.

"It seems you haven't eaten a while I assumed." I nodded a little.

"Yeah I haven't had any breakfast or lunch since then and I'm a little hungry." He grabs his briefcase while he smirks.

"Why don't you join me and my workers for a bite to eat at the restaurant? Theirs is one more opened for a guest." I shook my head pretending to be kind.

"Oh no, that's okay. You shouldn't offer me like that." He raises his hand.

"I insist to take you and your pet along and the food is all on me." I glance at Shade as he shrugs his shoulder. I smiled a little while he smirks.

"Alright we'll come with you to the restaurant for a bite to eat. Would that be nice Shade?" He nodded while having his mouth opened using his claw to point his mouth to feed him.

"NO!" We both heard Goth shouted but Vincent heard was squeaking loudly. I quickly did my fake hiccup in squeaky way as he glance at me funny. I clear my throat and smiled.

"Sorry, I have a little hiccup since I haven't eaten a while." He hums in suspicious while I walked around him.

"How about I'll catch up with you but I think I dropped something in the bush that I need to find and it's going to take a while." He nodded.

"Take a time as you want and catch up as you can." I quickly went to the bush while Shade clings on me. My face was changed to serious as I looked for Goth still holding Ishmael.

"Goth, get down here!" With that Goth swooped down and roosted on a branch crossing his arms with serious expression.

"What was that about?" I asked pointed out where we were.

"That human banded me and took me as his prisoner up north suffering living in that wasteland." He answered.

"Well you didn't have to bring up like that you almost got busted and do you want to go back to that cage as you were before? You should be kept quiet if you don't want to be caught. " Shade strict. Goth growled softly.

"Don't push it runt. You have no idea how long I wanted to be free from their prison over my last months and I don't need an advice from a puny runt that humiliated me." Shade snarled glaring having his claws out but I grab him for not wanting them to start a fight.

"Look guys, my plan is Shade and I go to the restaurant he invited me and this is the perfect time to figure out why he's using…"

"Not going to happen." Goth interrupted while I looked at him dumbly.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You're not going with him." He spoke again.

"Why not?" I asked having my hands on my hips.

"Your plan will not work Senorita. We need to have a better plan then that." Shade and I looked at each other for a second.

"I think her plan might work if we give it a try." Shade suggested while Goth huffed.

"We're not using her plan and that is that."

"We need to give it a try and this is our only chance to find out what he's up to and solve our problem. This might be our chance to shut his building down of his animal cruelty and his business not taking any more bats and owls for bombing." I replied trying to convince him. He shook his head closing his eyes.

"Senorita, I will not let you use your plan for this nonsense." I huffed in annoyed and storm off while Shade cling on my shoulder almost losing his balance. I went out of the bush to make my way to the restaurant but Goth stops in front of me while flapping.

"You're not going to that restaurant." I tried to pass him not listening to him but he blocks me while flapping his wings.

"I order you not to go and stay here." He ordered while I glare at him.

"Okay seriously what is with you? I'm big again and I can handle this." He snorted.

"It's my duty to protect you and your friends as I promised as a king remember?" He answered while flapping. I glance at him dumbly while having Ishmael in my hand.

"I thought you said you let me do what I want and now you don't want me to use my plan?" I asked and then a thought came to me. "Are you getting jealous?" I asked seeing him looked shocked.

"Jealous, of him? No, I'm not let you do anything that is dangerous and I don't trust that human that banded me." He replied. I sighed in annoyed as glare at him.

"We're using my plan." I suggested while Goth growled softly.

"We're not using your plan." He protests. I shook my head.

"We're using my plan." I protested back. We're going to that restaurant."

"You're not going." He snapped.

"Yes I am going." I comeback as he growled more.

"You're not going!" he snarled showing his teeth. I was afraid a little he might go in rage and attack me but I didn't show my fear.

"I am going!" I pushed him away but he went up to my face.

"As a king of my colony I order you not to go!" He snapped angrily while I glare at him more.

"I want to go!" I snapped.

"Hey guys we cannot make much noise… "

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Goth and I shouted getting Shade to shut up not caring what he says.

"You are the most impossible bat I have ever met since our last adventure and why won't you accept my plan when I believe it's going to work?" I snapped while glaring at him. He huffed while flapping his wings.

"I promised to protect you all as my promised I made even If I have to be overprotective once a while." I huffed shook my head having enough of this.

"Well maybe we don't want your help and protection since we have Throbb and Murk protecting us so why don't you go take a break and have servants massage your wings your highness." I bow mocking. Goth scowled while growling.

"That does it. If you don't want my protection and my help then so be it. From now on your on your own with Murk and Throbb while I go back to my pyramid letting you and your friends continue your quest."

"Well then that is the most splendid idea I have ever heard from you sire. Why don't you go back to your colony and let us go on our journey without you?" I replied with snippy tone .

"Then I will if that what you want then I'll be on my way back."

"Fine go ahead!" I yelled while having Ishmael making Shade fly out of my shoulder.

"Fine!" Goth snapped as he begins making his way back where we were.

"FINE!" I snapped watching him leave.

"FINE!" He yelled as we watch him disappear in the jungle. I heavy sighed as I saw my other friends coming in while I sat down on the ground.

"Where's Goth?" Murk asked landed.

"He decided to go back to the pyramid." I replied.

"Why did Uncle Goth want to go back?" Maya asked while I smile a little.

"He changes his mind of not wanting to come with us and letting us continue our quest." I answered while she sighed. Throbb wrapped his wings around her and nuzzle her a little.

"He might come back." I shook my head.

"I doubt it. He won't come back." I spoke softly while grabbing the rock and fling tossed it.

"You don't know that amigo. He might or not come but let his instinct guide him whatever leads him." Throbb spoke sure of himself.

"So Siren, what the plan?" Athena asked. I rolled my eyes as I told them about my plan as they listen while I held Ishmael in my lap.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Now Goth abandoned them after they argue about her plan but is he really going back to his kingdom or have second thoughts of coming back? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	36. Chapter 35 Pippi and Hearfelt

_**Chapter 35 Pippi and Heartfelt**_

_**Third's Person POV**_

Sam snuggled up in his bushy tail after he drink his nectar he had an hour ago sleeping. He mumbles something smiling while sleeping dreaming while Jacques snores quietly. They both heard Achilles announce of preparing to leave to them and the colonies. Sam moaned as he snuggled up more not wanting to leave his warm spot. He heard something snoring like a small whistle as he turned his body and found a hummingbird that almost took his nectar sleeping on his bushy tail. Sam screamed in startled getting up while the hummingbird scream as well and use its wing to punch his face. Jacques flew over to see what's going on while Sam rubbed his nose groaning in pain.

"You again? What are you doing here?" Jacques asked while the hummingbird smiles innocently.

"After the incident and hour ago I found a petal that belongs to your friend's flower and I decided to return it but when I got back both of you were asleep." The hummingbird explained holding out a petal its wings. Sam groaned in annoyed while wipe his nose.

"Yeah exactly and the sleeping is the body's way of telling others to go away." The hummingbird flew with its wings flapping fast while coming up to him.

"I know but your bushy tail looks so cozy and it was starting to get cold outside so I snuggle in your tail and slept no harm done."

"No harm done?! Look little pest my tail is only showing off to ladies not for some pillow or a blanket." He snapped while his tail swift aside.

"Well, I'm a lady so is that counts right?" The hummingbird asked smiling while Sam didn't say a word trying to figure out what to say. Then Frieda, Marina, and Ariel came down and landed.

"My word you have return to us. What makes you want to come back?" Frieda asked. The hummingbird flaps her wings fast while swift aside.

"I was just returning the petal to him if he wants to finish his meal." The hummingbird explained while Sam huffed.

"Well too bad I don't eat flower petals but nectar. Who have ever heard of a squirrel eating the petals? That's gross." Jacques sighed in annoyed.

"Don't mind him. He's always cranky in evenings." Sam crosses his arms while snorted. The hummingbird giggled while flapping.

"Where are your parents? Did they know where you are?" Ariel asked. The hummingbird heavy sighed as she landed by Jacques which she's shorter than him almost to his chest a little.

"Well the truth is, I got separated from my mom and my family after the humans sends out firestorm on us. We were migrating down south for winter but was invaded making my family scattered and I accidentally got caught in the plane while it's taking off which leads me up north. I tried to go back to south but I can't find a way to get back." She explained her story while Marina feels pity for her.

"Well we're on our way down south for lost city finding our friend." Marina explained while her eyes lit up.

"You are?" Marin nodded smiling.

"If you come with us we can help finding your family as long you don't tell King Boreal or his owls where we are." Ariel replied while the hummingbird laughed.

"Oh I don't have any allies with him or his owls. We hummingbird have right on what we want to do and not following someone's orders." She explained.

"Lucky." Marina muttered softly.

"But your secret is safe with me." She winked. Frieda smiled as Achilles came over and told them it's time to go. Frieda explains to him about the hummingbird being separated and decided to come with them and help finding her family. Achilles glances at the hummingbird for a second as he smiles a little.

"Are you sure you want to come? It's a long migration and we can't stop until our strongest flyers needed rest or dawning approaching and we only go out in night for our safety." The hummingbird quickly nodded her head smiling her beak.

"Oh sure I can. I always stay up late admiring the fireflies and stars." Achilles nodded and told the rest to move on. He flew up while the hummingbird smiles her beak while Sam huffed not liking the idea of having her along.

"What's your name child?" Frieda asked wanting to know.

"My name is Pippi and thank you for letting me come with you. I cannot wait to see my family again. I hope their safe as I get there." Frieda smiles warmly.

"I'm sure your family is safe while down south and I promised you we'll help finding your family as we find our friends." Frieda and the rest took off while Jacques grab Sam's feet as they soared with the other with Pippi following them. Sam still didn't like the idea of having Pippi came along their migration after the incident.

"Well it couldn't get worse." He mumbles softly and then Pippi shows up making Sam startled a little while she smile her beak.

"Hi how are you? Are you good? Great. Can we be friends? I think you two are fun to hang around and..." Sam groaned softly in annoyed as she babbled more with his ears down but Pippi didn't stop talking while flapping her wings by him as they catch up with the colonies. "I stand corrected." He muttered as she continues talking while Jacques chuckled listening.

_**Goth's POV**_

I flew through the jungle getting away from other since they don't need me anymore towards my home and I decided to roost on the branch for a minute before I can take off again. I wrapped my wings as I huffed remembering the arguing I had with Ashley. I didn't think her plan could work of having her going to the restaurant with that human who banded me and I didn't want her to go with him. She refused and didn't obey my order being stubborn and she thinks I'm being overprotective and thinks I'm jealous of him. I saw a small bird flying by but I was full already after my meal on the lizard I caught. _I cannot believe she refused to obey my order as a king and wants me gone having her believe I'm being overprotective of them and jealous? _I thought. I just don't want her to go with him for her safety and I didn't want anything to happen to her. _I'm just trying to gain her trust but she's so, stubborn refusing to reject her idea. _I thought while I wrapped my wings tighter hanging watching some beasts on ground running making me smile a little. She would love to see them and would be astonished as she was seeing the jungle. I shook my head still angry at her huffing and I rest my eye for a minute wanting to have some sleep but I saw Ashley's face seeing her moonlight eyes gleaming having stars in her eyes. My eyes snapped opened breathed feeling my heart pounding as I glance my surrounding. I rolled my eyes ruffing my fur a little and shut my eyes trying to get some sleep but I saw her face once more. I growled softly finally giving up can't stop thinking of her. I still should be mad at her for being a stubborn girl but she acts cute when she's gets angry and beautiful as well. I growled once more wrapping my wings around myself still have secret goal to get her to love me proving she's been lying to herself buts that goal has making me little soft and warm making it ruin my appearance.

"What the Zotz is wrong with me? Am I going soft all because of Ashley?" I muttered softly talking to myself. I shouldn't gone soft like that letting it show my weak to my master and my colony. I'm the king for Zotz sake and she will never love me as I do. _Who could ever love a bloodthirsty beast who serves Zotz all these years? _ My thoughts were cut short hearing wings flapping and I got out from my roost and landed on the branch thinking its Murk coming but I saw Set flying to where I was roosted and landed on ground not caught the glimpse of me. I quickly and quietly hide inside the bush couldn't believe he still alive when the sun burned his furs and little jealous of him being most loyal to my master when I serve him all my life. I saw another bat which its fur is black landed at first I thought she was a fruit bat by her height but she was my kind with muscular shoulder with her yellow red eyes making her look savage. I watch as both sniff around as I held my breath hoping they didn't smell my scent. The black fur vampryum snarled while glaring her surrounding seeing her black teeth I saw before on Set when he encounter us at the house.

"Are you sure this is the way they came?" Set chuckled darkly as he sighed.

"Yes Phoenix, I can smell her power not and she can't be far from here." He sniffs once more and glances out where I just took and smiles evilly.

"This way and their close, I can feel it, Zotz helps those who help themselves especially the one's favorite." I growled with jealous and him stealing my saying. Phoenix rolled my eyes while huffed.

"Oh please, for being the highest chief miner in the underworld doesn't mean you can boast Zotz favorite bat." He laughs while have his hand on his chest.

"Oh Phoenix, when you get to be the highest chief you'll feel you always wanted to please Zotz of what he wants having extordanly reward for your loyalty." He replied while his claw strokes her wing while Phoenix looks disgusted of how he touches her.

"Don't even go there." She snarled making him stop. "Remember our mission to grab the amulet before she can use it to fulfill Nocturna's Prophecy and we need to stay focus." Set rolled his eyes chuckle a little.

"You always work too much. You need to have some fun of doing chaos and messing creature's life double crossing or breaking their dreams and hearts." She huffed and took off while Set chuckles darky and soared catching up with her. I watch and waited until they disappear in the dark jungle as I came out of my hiding having thoughts. I didn't understand why Set thinks he pleases Zotz by being a highest chief miner pleasing him hearing Phoenix says about the amulet they wanted to open the underworld and free Zotz letting him fulfill his prophecy engulfing the world into darkness letting all dead rises leaving no life. _If I can get the amulet before they do I can show Zotz I'm more loyal to him than Set but I need to gain her trust fully before I can grab her amulet. _I thought while smiling a little. I glance up at the stars while chuckle darkly.

"I will get that amulet before those two do and I'll show them who's the most loyal I swear by Zotz." I spoke as I soared in the sky going back to the city to find Ashley and the rest to grab the amulet to show Set he isn't the most loyal to our master.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Pippi decided to join with Marina and others to find her family in south and let's hope she finds them when they reach there and now Goth has a another goal he wants to achieve to please Zotz. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's and Pippi belongs to me. Enjoy!**_


	37. Chapter 36 Restaurant Madness

_**Chapter 36 Restaurant Madness**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

It was evening as I walked towards the restaurant while having Ishmael in my hands and my friends flying by me. It's been an hour since Goth left after we argue about my plan and he storms off believing we don't need him anymore. I heavy sighed looking down seeing my feet walking on the sidewalk. Murk flew by me and notices my blue look.

"Don't worry Senorita, this plan will work and easy. You even say it to yourself." I heavy sighed while still looking down.

"No it's not that. It's the argue Goth and I had." I replied. Murk blinked while flapping his wings.

"Argue?" I explained to him what happen between me and Goth of how he's overprotective and impossible and why he storms off returning to his kingdom while Murk listens and nodded.

"He is impossible of what he does getting everyone annoyed but he doing what he believes can work. It sometimes causes him to get frantic when he want to do his way and will do anything to have his way. He gets it from his father." He chuckled a little. I smile a little.

"I'm kind of hoping he can return to us and help us on the quest. The adventure is not the same without him." I spoke softly while Murk smiles.

"You miss him don't you?" I shook my head.

'No I don't miss him. I just need him to help us on our journey to the lost city. Why would I miss him? He's such a hotheaded and, spoil king. Beside he won't come back. " I protest while he chuckles softly.

"I can see that." He flew ahead with Throbb while I have my head down looking at Ishmael. I can't believe he thinks I miss him after we had a fight and he storms off. I heavy sighed and looked back expecting him to appear out of the jungle and flew with us like usual. I kept looking back until my neck starting to ache as I turned my head and glance ahead. I saw the restaurant not too far away having a Spanish sign above seeing lights from the window as I held my breath hoping my plan will work and be a snap. As we were by the entrance I place Ishmael on Orestes back while he groaned in pain.

"I need all seven of you to wait here and three of you to guard Ishmael while Shade and I go in to find out what Vincent doing with the village and bombing. "I ruffed my hair a little.

"How do I look? Good?" I asked while Shade heavy sighed shook his head.

"You look great Ashley. Just get in there and find out what Vincent is up to." I nodded while I took a deep breath.

"It's show time." I muttered as Shade and I went inside the restaurant while I heard Throbb calling his kids names making me think they went out exploring the city. As we went inside we saw bunch of people sitting and eating their food and some of them have animals with them like monkey and a macaw on their shoulder. The restaurant was a little fancy with a wooden floor and windows with no glass and has grey curtains attach to them. I looked around and saw Vincent waving at me to come over with Tina and this guy that I figure out its Daniel. He was in his thirties with short curly light brown hair with round glasses wearing a white with blue strips shirt with black pants. I went over and sat down by Tina as she looked amazed seeing the bat on my shoulder.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet miss…" He stops not knowing my name as I smile a little.

"Ashley, my name is Ashley." I introduced. He nodded while looking at others.

"This is Tina and Daniel and I'm Vincent if you haven't known my name yet." I shook hand with him and the others smiled.

"It's nice to meet all of you and this is my pet Shade." I introduce him as he nodded. I sat down as the rest sat as the waiter came up and we order our dinner and drinks. As the waiter left Tina glance at me with puzzled.

"Where is your family or do you have a family?" She asked and I understood why she asked that because my clothes was all dirty with my hair messed up haven't taken a shower for a while and have a little dirt on my face making me look like an orphan.

"Oh I do have a family, is that my mom is here as well on vacation helping with a friend studying some new exotic plants." I lied smiling a little. She nodded

"Does she know you're here? "She asked more while I nodded quickly.

"Yeah she knows I'm here. She's been here a bunch of times and knows someone owns this restaurant." I lied more while she hums a little.

"Do you know who owns this restaurant?" She asked.

"Uh, actually I don't really remember his name. It's hard to say it in Spanish." I chuckled a little putting my hand in my jean pocket and I felt something fur and moving cause me to gasp a little.

"What is it?" Daniel asked noticing my startled.

"Oh nothing. I thought I saw a rat scurrying." I replied while he shock on his face.

"A rat!? Where?!" He cried almost getting up but Vincent grabs his arm preventing him.

"There is no rats around here and we need to discuss about the village remember?" Daniel nodded and sat down calming himself.

"I hate rats. Their disgusting little vermin that carries disease with them." He shuddered a little while Vincent rolled his eyes. I glance down without them seeing and saw Ikan and Maya inside my pocket smile innocently.

"What are you guys doing here?" I hissed not wanting them to hear me. "You're supposed to stay out with your dad like the plan."

"I know but we want to see what's inside the restaurant is and we smell something really good making us hungry." Maya answered while Ikan rub his tummy licking his lips. I groaned softly

"When I talk to them I need both of you to get out of here now quietly without the people noticing." I hissed while they moaned in disappointment.

"What is that sound?" Tina asked making my head bolt up realizing she heard something squeaking. Shade quickly squeaks in impatient while opening his mouth with his claw pointed telling them he's hungry. I laughed a little while petting his head with my fingers.

"Be patient Shade. We'll get our food. Sorry about that. He always gets impatient when he gets hungry." Tina chuckle.

"Your bat looks very familiar. He's looks just like the one up north we put the disk on." I smiled a little while Shade wrapped his wings around himself not wanting them to see the pink stomach with little fur growing out.

"Oh really? I just found him in the ally up north and he been my company since I took him home and adopt him." I explained while she nodded.

"Oh I see." She answered while Vincent clears his throat and the waiter brought us some food while I ordered meat nachos with melted cheese all over. I silently pray to God to bless this food and help us go through our plan. I begin eating and give Shade a chip with cheese as he ate it a little. He beamed and being gulping it down liking the cheese.

"We need to discuss about the village and why there are not moving making sure their underground is safe." Vincent spoke while Tina and Daniel nodded. I guess that want their doing lying to the village what their really doing as Vincent grabs out a contract which is white paper with words in Spanish and the sign written in ink paper in Spanish as well.

"How the villagers do not understand the contract their leader has just signed a month ago?" He asked seeing Daniel shrug his shoulder shook his head.

"I really don't know why. They say that not the signed the leader had written and didn't believe it." Vincent sighed in annoyed while I looked at him puzzled.

"Why you need to have the villager move out?" I asked curious as Vincent smiles.

"We need to get the villagers out because we believe the water underground could be poisoned and we want to make sure it's safe for the villagers to drink." He replied while I hum while eating my food. I put my hand in my pocket checking to see if Ikan and Maya are out and find my pocket empty. I sighed in relief silently and know their probably out of the restaurant right now. Then I felt Shade pull my ear and I looked at him.

"Ow what?" I hissed while he pointed with his thumb claw looking horrified. I looked at where he's pointed and have shock on my face. We both saw Ikan and Maya hiding under the food cart trying to grab a piece of chicken under the plate while Maya tires to lift it and Ikan tries to use his claws to grab the piece of meat.

"Oh my God!" I moaned while Tina and the others look at me puzzled. I gasp and smiled.

"Uh oh my god this is an amazing restaurant! I'm so blessed eating here." I smiled while looking at the pups and those trying not have them seeing what I'm seeing.

"I just love the food they had just given us and the texture the restaurant have making it more unique than America...STOP!" I almost yell seeing Maya almost lifted the lid dropping it started making Daniel, Vincent and Tina looked at me puzzled. "Uh the pest wanting to eat our food making it shut down and we don't want that to happen after all the owner worked for and uh get out of here!" I swift my hands while Shade looked startled and glance at me.

"Bugs." I smiled while Ikan and Maya gasp seeing the waiter coming out and they quickly flew to the other food cart and hid inside the bowl with leftover salad covering themselves. I moan in annoyed while Tina looks at me puzzled. "I was trying to get the bugs out of here since this restaurant is so amazing good and I don't want it to shut it down." I explained laughing a little seeing the other people looking at us for a second and they continue what their eating. I realized the waiter pushed the food cart inside the kitchen making me gasp a little.

"That was um a good speech for this restaurant and I'm guessing the bugs are out of the restaurant I presume?" Daniel asked while I nodded quickly.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I quickly went out of my chair while Vincent hums suspicious. Without them seeing Shade and I quietly sneak inside the kitchen seeing the cookers cooking some food while I quickly grab the apron and Shade quickly hid under the apron as we walked a little trying to find the food cart with dirty bowl with leftover salad. We finally manage to find the food cart with leftover salad as I quickly and quietly went over.

"Maya, Ikan!" I hissed while going through the salad with my hand. "Are you guys in there?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I screamed and spun around seeing a moustache Mexican chef with a chef hat and an apron looking scowled.

"Um nothing, just checking the salad making sure the customer is fully eaten." I replied while he glares at me.

"I don't remember hiring you in my kitchen and you look too young to handle my kitchen." He replied looking at my height.

"Oh uh, I'm not really a cooker. I'm uh a health inspector." I smiled while he glances at me puzzled.

"A health inspector? I don't remembering calling a health inspector for my kitchen." I shrug my shoulder.

"I guess the cookers didn't tell you eh?" I joked while he has serious look.

"Alright then you can start checking the stove over there to see if there any bugs or dust on that stove." He pointed to where I need to be checking while I nodded making my way. Shade peek out a little glaring.

"This is your plan?" He hissed. I shushed while beginning to check the stove.

"Look this is all I can think of and I panic a little." I hissed answering while checking. I caught a glimpse of one of a cookers grab the leftover salad as he takes it to the garbage disposal. I gasp as Shade looked shocked. I quickly rushed to him and tried to grab the bowl. He said something in Spanish not understanding while he held the bowl tightly.

"Let me get that for ya." I smiled trying to take it away while spoke Spanish shook his head.

"Please let me help. I can throw the leftover away for you while you continue your work." He begins yelling in Spanish while he and I pull and I saw Ikan peek his head a little. Maya pulled him in hiding while I kept pulling the bowl. The cooker looks mad as he yells something in Spanish while pulling the bowl in his direction.

"I'm sorry I don't speak Spanish but I need to bowl to check something to make sure there no bugs crawling in now give me the bowl!" The cooker slipped his hand accidently while I fling back with the bowl yelling while hitting my back on the stove causing the bowl to smash on ground getting the salad everywhere. Maya and Ikan groaned in pain covering with leaves. I quickly grab them and put them with Shade in my apron while the Chef talked something in Spanish while the cooker has the anger look pointed at me. The chef glare at me while I smile nervously.

"Um gotta go." I made a dash towards the door while the chef begins chasing me.

"You come back here young lady!" He shouted while I quickly hid under one of the tables breathed heavily. I quietly grab out Ikan and Maya while Shade flew out of my apron.

"You guys alright?" I asked while their nodded.

"Good because you two are in huge trouble and when your father finds out what you're doing..."

"I know Ashley but we can't help ourselves. We're starving!" Ikan complains while Maya nodded. I sighed in annoyed shook my head.

"I know you are but this isn't a good place to eat." I replied while Shade nodded.

"We need to find a way out without getting caught and I think..."

"Quiet!" I hissed hearing footsteps coming. I heard a voice saying and I knew it was Vincent and Daniel coming. I peek a little seeing them sitting down as I quickly hide.

"Great." I muttered can't get out. I peek a little hearing what they're saying.

"I know your upset but I tried to making the signature just like the leaders." I gasp in shock while Vincent muttered softly.

"You didn't try hard enough did you?" He replied filled with dark loathing making Daniel silence.

"Just give me the pin and have me sign it." I peek a little watching him using white out covering the signature and using the pin to sign the paper. I breathed while Shade looked considered.

"What is it?" He asked while I have scowl look.

"That butthead!" I snapped while Murk and Ikan glance at me puzzled. "Don't repeat that kids." I quickly spoke not wanting them to repeat that. I heard them saying something as heard footsteps away from the table we're hidden. I peek and saw the contract end and smirked. I quietly reach my hand out and tried to grab the contract end with my fingers.

"What are you doing?" Shade hissed seeing me grabbing the contract.

"Grabbing the fake contract." I hissed while trying to grab it.

"What are you talking about?" Maya hissed. I manage to grab it and beamed.

"I'll explain later." Suddenly I felt someone grab my wrist cause me to yell in startled. The owner tires to pull me out but I grab the foot of the table preventing the owner to pull me out. Shade gasps and growl beginning to flap his wings but I stop him not wanting him to go out. _Think of something! Think of something! _ I felt my necklace glow when I thought of something and felt my body beginning to shrink seeing my world growing big as I accidentally let go of the stool.

"ASHLEY!" Shade screamed as I was pulled out of the table being shrunk again. I held the fake contract with my two hands while I glance seeing Vincent looked shocked seeing me tiny. I felt my heart pounding hard in my throat wishing I haven't thought of that.

"Uh hi." I squeaked smile nervously.

"YOUR, YOU'RE TINY!" He exclaimed. Then Shade came out of his hiding and bites his hand making him scream in pain letting the contract go letting me fall using the contract as the parachute. I landed and ran while Ikan and Maya flew ahead while carrying the contract. I ran fast as my legs could carry me feeling stupid expose myself as tiny. The monkeys begins screaming and running around while the macaws flying out of their owners squawking loudly making people scream and running around. I looked back and saw Vincent chasing me trying to pass people.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He shouted while I kept running avoiding getting stomped. I manage to get to the door while Shade pushed the door to open and manage to open a little. I quickly went out of the restaurant as I ran faster as my leg can carry me. I didn't see Shade or the pups anywhere but I need to get away from Vincent fast as I can carry. I quickly hid inside the box feeling so scared and feeling weak and I peek out and saw Vincent looking around looking mad as ever while searching for me. I swallowed clinging on the contract didn't pay attention the shadow behind me. I felt the hand on my mouth gasping in startled dropping the contract and grab the hand spun around to my shock seeing Goth behind me.

"Shh! Shh!" He hissed and I calm myself knowing it's only him. He lets go of my mouth while I have shock on my face.

"Goth? You came back." I hissed feeling little happy to see him again not knowing why. "Why did you come back?" I asked wanting to know but he puts his claw on his lips.

"Shh! I'll explain later but we need to move now." He grab my hand as we dash without Vincent seeing us as I grab the fake contract. We finally made our way towards the truck with hay inside the back of the truck and I fling the contract up to the back of the truck. I climb on his back as he flew up towards the back of the truck. I grab the contact as we make our way inside the hay. I breathed and saw rest of my friends hiding inside the hay.

"You're alright Siren?" Athena asked while I nodded a little.

"I think so." I spoke softly. "How do you guys get here?"

"Goth came and tells us to hide inside the hay." Murk explained. I turned and glance at Goth.

"You led them here while I'm in the restaurant?" He nodded.

"Si señorita but right now we don't have much time. I saw Set and Phoenix while heading to my kingdom heading your way." I gasp a little while Orestes looked puzzled.

"I thought the sun killed him already." He heavy sighed shook his head.

"I did too but he's still alive with his partner. We'll be safe here until tomorrow."

"How do you know were going to be safe here?" I asked while he smirked.

"We're inside the hay and their scent isn't strong enough to smell your scent for now." He explained. I heavy sighed looking at my amulet.

"We should all rest for tomorrow to start our journey to the village making our way to the lost city." Shade spoke while the other preparing themselves for rest. Throbb have his pups under his wings while Orestes, Athena, Shade and Chinook rested inside the hay. Goth rested inside the hay as well while I glance at him.

"Why did you come back?" I asked wanting that answer from him. He snorted getting the hay out of his nostril.

"To warn you señorita." He replied wrapping his wings around himself while I begin making myself comfortable.

"So I'm guessing you're going to help us on the quest again?" I asked. He sighed snuggling up more.

"I might or not. I just came and warn you and might head back if you still don't want me to rejoin your quest." He replied while I huffed.

"You're impossible." He chuckled smirking.

"That never gets old." I sighed and glance at him.

"Well thanks for coming back and warn us about Set and Phoenix." I snuggle while he chuckles more.

"No problamo señorita." I watch him close his eyes and slept as I went inside the hay silently prayed to God to help us make through and keep us safe along the way. I rested my head on my arm glancing at Goth for a second and turned my body away and slept.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! This is bad for our OC as Vincent finally saw her as tiny and now she's in trouble. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwings characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	38. Chapter 37 Stars in the Night

_**Chapter 37 Stars in the night**_

I twist and turn in my sleep mumbling something having another dream breathing heavily.

Dream

_I ran through the dark forest fast as I can away from someone chasing me and feeling my heart pounding hard. _

"_Ashlleey." A voice spoke smoothly making me gasp running more. I stop at the dead tree to rest glancing around feeling frighten seeing everything dead with no sun in the sky but darkness. I glance around more trying to find someone or something to help me. I rubbed my arms together feeling cold and then I saw a ghost bat flying towards me. I expected to be Yorick or Nemo of its height but this ghost has long ear with green fur with green hair matching his beard and mane. He has the bite mark on his neck and scratch on his face with the silver band on his right arm and I immediately recognized him from my last adventure._

"_Sirocco?" I asked as he landed. He nodded smiling and I couldn't help myself but smile back feeling happy to see him. _

"_Ashley it's good to see you again." He spoke while I nodded._

"_Yes it has been a long time; well it's been two months actually." I laughed a little while he chuckled. Then his expression was changed to serious. _

"_We must move now. I know where the tree is." He grabs my hand making me shiver from the cold. Before we can leave we heard another voice and we turned and saw Goth appeared making Sirocco growled. _

"_It's okay he my friend." I reassured smiling a little trying to have him believe me. I almost let go of his hand but he tighten them. _

"_You can't trust him." He snarled. I struggled to get free and manage to get his hand off me._

"_Senorita, you and your friend must come this way. Hurry!" Goth replied while Sirocco shook his head. _

"_Don't trust him! He's one of those demons wanting to fulfill their master prophecy." _

"_I'm not lying to you. I won't hurt you. I want to help you." I heard Goth spoke as I glance at him seeing soft expression. "You have to trust me." I breathed beginning to have my thoughts but Sirocco grab my arm snapping out._

"_He's lying! He wants you to do the prophecy for their master. We have to run now!" He started to drag me away from him. Then Nemo, Yorick and Java appeared flapping their wings. _

"_Come on we have to move now! The prophecy of Nocturna must be fulfilled." Nemo instruct feeling my necklace glowing. I nodded as we about to make our way when we heard Goth growling. _

"_Yes, the prophecy." We turned and have horror on our face. Goth eyes were changed to red with no pupil and his fur became darker with his claws becoming razor with his teeth as well. "The prophecy you must fulfill to complete my DESTINY" He roared that is not his voice. I screamed as Sirocco pulls me._

"_Run Ashley Run now!" I ran towards the dark forest fast as I can not knowing where I'm going. I realized my friends aren't with me and I heard them screaming making me run faster. I stop seeing the cliff ahead of me right below me to my horror I saw many ghost bats being in slave looking terrible having some vine chain on their feet trying to dig using the rocks while demon giant bat have a whip in his hand. _

"_Faster!" he snapped whip the silverwing making him grunt working faster. I realized there were giant bats in slaves as well working and I realized one of them was Murk. I gasp cover my mouth as he glance at me seeing no life but depressed and broken. I saw my friends being in slave digging and the silverwing he whips at was Shade. I looked ahead and saw the tree not too far in flames and heard voices.  
"Complete the prophecy! You must go to the tree!" Voices spoke sound haunting as I looked around breathing heavily until I saw Set down there glancing at me chuckling darky and use his whip to flick up and grab my ankle dragging me down. I scream as I grab the grass trying to pull myself and I reach the branch and grab it. _

"_Come down here señorita! You must fulfill the prophecy for Zotz destiny!" I heard Set snarled laughing. _

"_NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" I scream clinging on branch for dear life. The branch was almost breaking making me gasp. _

"_HELP SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Then a hand grabs my wrist and saw Goth with his eyes still red growling making me gasp. He forces me to let go of the branch dragging me towards the cliff._

"_GOTH, STOP! PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT!" I felt my ankle being pulled as I cling on his mane. "HELP ME PEASE!" I cried desperately feeling my tears streaked down. I felt his hand on my chin forcing me to look at him seeing his red eyes feeing so scared but I saw slight pain in his eyes as I remember seeing not understanding. I felt my ankle being pulled more as wrapped my arms around his neck trying to hold on. "Please don't do this. For me." I whisper softly in his neck feeling his wings wrapped around me. "I can help you ease your pain if you tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend and I want to help but please I don't want to do this." I breathed clinging on him._

"_Aw that so sweet for a young chosen one." I gasp and saw Phoenix grinning darkly as I force her to let go of me feeling terrified seeing her fur darker and glower with her red-orange eyes gleaming savagely and sinfully. I felt being pulled as I fall down but I manage to grab the edge and tried to pull myself up. I felt her grabbing my hair forcing me to glance at her._

"_Zotz will reign and rule the world of life and death and is all thanks to you for helping fulfill his destiny." She snarled. I struggle to get free while glaring at her showing her I'm not scared. _

"_I'm not going to help your devil fulfilling his destiny! You won't make me!" She chuckled darkly._

"_Well see about that." She flings me off while I scream falling down towards the mine but the mine was changed to huge black abyss and heard dark chuckle and saw other demon giant bat soldiers circle around me having their fur darker with razor claws and teeth showing trying to grab me yanking me cause me to scream in pain of their claws digging my skin feeling my blood coming out. _

"_You will fulfill my dessinnity childd." A slithering voice spoke ominously making my body shudder feeling my necklace glowing more. _

"_I WON'T DO IT!" I shouted in the abyss trying to be brave but he chuckled more sinister and I saw his blood red eyes with razor teeth showing making me gasp. _

"_You had jusssst did." He opened his mouth and I heard screaming in agony in his mouth and felt his hot breath. I fell inside his mouth and heard more screaming in pain smelling acid as I scream looking back watching him close his mouth feeling him swallow me seeing my world dark._

I gasp jolt up breathing heavilyfeeling my heart pounding hard in my throat sweating a little. I glance and realized were still in the hay and it was middle of the night as I quivered rubbing my arms together thinking of that dream I had. I was afraid to go back to sleep fearing I'll have that dream again. I slowly got up not wanting to wake everyone up as I slowly went out of the hay and glance at the stars. I sat down on the edge letting my feet dangle on the edge of the truck trailer while looking at my amulet. I looked at the stars more and saw the crescent moon showing while I sighed deeply and glance around outside making sure Set or Phoenix and making sure they don't smell me I put the hay by me on each side.

"Senorita?" I gasp and spun seeing Goth coming out waking up.

"What are you doing up?" He asked yawning. I sighed ruffing my hair a little.

"I just have a bad dream." I replied softly as he sat down by me.

"Was your dream about? He asked. I didn't say a word while looking down seeing the gravel.

"I rather not talk about it." I finally answered.

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked as I looked at him.

"What?" I asked not getting what he's saying.

"You always ask my brother-in-law few questions you're considered of and you always feel comfortable with him and Shade. You always look nervous when you speak to me." He explained. I heavy sighed rubbing my arms together.

"I talk to you a little bit remember back at Elvira house?" I reminded him. "The dream I had was just terrible and I don't want to talk about it." I replied looking down. I felt his hand on my arm making me glance at him.

"You can always tell me anything. I want to help as friends do." He spoke smiling a little. I looked at his green eyes seeing truth and want to help. I heavy sighed and told him about the dream I had about the mines, tree, Set, Phoenix and Zotz. But I didn't tell him he was in my dream of him turning into a demon. After I finish telling him about my dream he wraps his one wing around me.

"Senorita, it just a dream. It's not all real." I sighed.

"I know but it felt real." I wrapped my legs with my arm thinking about Zotz eating me alive as I glance at the stars seeing the Milky Way.

"Do you see that señorita?" I turned looking at him puzzled.

"What?" I asked. He pointed at the stars.

"Do you see the chameleon in the stars?" I looked at where he looking at but didn't see it.

"I don't see it." I spoke finally. He chuckled and pointed at each stars while I followed until I finally understood.

"Oh I see it. Wow, I didn't know north and south stars can be different." I smile and saw the shooting star passing by. I sighed feeling a little tired almost have my head resting on his chest

"Can you tell me another constellation?" I asked as he chuckled softly.

"How about I'll tell you tomorrow night señorita? You look very tired and we should get inside the hay in case Set or Phoenix caught your scent." He replied but I shook my head feeling scared again.

"I don't want to sleep. If I sleep, I might have that dream again and I'm afraid I might never wake up staying in my nightmare." I breathed urging to cry but I held it still have my head on his chest as I bury my face in his chest. "I don't want to see his face anymore." I finished and then I felt his hand on my chin making me glance up at him.

"Senorita, you need to get some sleep. You need some energy for tomorrow heading to the village." He replied but I shook my head feeling stubborn and scared. He sighed softly and smiles a little.

"Ashley, I promise if you have nightmares I'll wake you up but you need to try to get some sleep." He promised while I breathed seeing his gentle warm dark eyes as I have my head down a little.

"Alright, I'll try to get some sleep." I answered and then he pick me up as I gasp wrapping my arms around his neck to support myself as he has his wings around me carrying me. I breathed in his shoulder gripping his back mane finding his shoulder surprisingly comfortable soft and warm on my cheek feeling the urge to sleep in his shoulder. I sighed softly and heard Goth chuckled cause me to snap out my trance as he gently put me down in my usual spot but he didn't let go of me in his wings.

"You want me to sleep with you?" He whisper softly as I breathed hearing his velvet soft voice so gentle feeling tempted to say yes to be in his arms and sleep on his chest or shoulder. I shook my head turning my head away still don't know I can trust him.

"Nno, that's fine. I can sleep." I manage to say hearing him sigh in annoyed and I gasp softly feeling him embracing me pulling me to his chest.

"Senorita, I know that fibbing tone. I know you want me to hold you giving you warmth and comfort and I can tell by your eyes." He whisper more in my ear cause me to breathe heavily of his smooth tender voice that I found myself snuggling a little to him closing my eyes letting his warmness strong arms hold me. "And if you want I can give you comfortable to have you sleep well." He purred softly as I breathed more having my face in his chest feeling his heart beating.

"You're such a beast." I manage to speak softly. "But you're quite a charmer as well." I heard him chuckle softly still holding me.

"I am aren't I my beauty? I can see you have been lying to yourself of your true feelings, for me." H purred more feeling his soft lips on my ear as I gasp realizing what's going on. _What the heck am I doing?! Why am I letting him hold me listening to his soft, soothing…. STOP IT! You can't trust him girl and let him hold you like that! _ I push him away but not too hard and glance at him shaking my head.

"I don't have feelings for you. I still don't know if I can still trust you." I spoke quickly but he still held me but tightly. "Goth, please let me go." I manage to make him let go of me as I crawl a little seeing him huff a little having grimace look.

"Senorita, when will you learn you can trust me? I will never hurt you." He replied but I sighed softly looking away a little.

"You have to do more than that to earn my trust." I answered and I heard him growled softly and crawl away from me and when I look a little and saw him back in his original spot wrapping his wings around himself. I caught a glimpse of him looking little sad making me feel little bad of what I say earlier but I still don't know if I can trust him. I shiver a little and glance out of the truck feeling scared still from my nightmare feeling afraid Set's whip will appear out of nowhere and drag me to the underworld forcing me to do Zotz prophecy. I slowly got up and glance at Goth seeing him already asleep. I slowly walked over to him without him noticing and lay by him just want to be safe. I scooted a little closer to him while he snores softly and with all the courage I lay by him having my body touch his leather wing and fell asleep but I gasp softly still didn't open my eyes feeling something warmth and comfortable wrapped around me feeling safe and not worrying about my nightmares anymore.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! I still keep the nightmare my OC had and its pretty scary but thank goodness it's all a dream. It seems that she's does want Goth to sleep with her holding her but she doesn't know if she could trust him. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	39. Chapter 38 Arriving the Bridge City

_**Chapter 38 Arriving the Bridge City**_

_**Third person's POV**_

Sam groaned softly hearing Pippi babbling about how her friends found a huge turtle and tried to get his head out but was cranky almost snapping them while there on migration. Jacques on the other hand listens to her babbling while smiling laughing a little while flapping his wings with the other colonies. They flew for hours following Achilles and Atlas as the journey on reaching the floating machines humans uses to go from places to place on the sea. Marina notices strange trees while flying across the sky she's not familiar with seeing long leaves hanging with stiff branch with ringing on them and notices brown rocks hanging on the tree she's not familiar with. She flew by Jacques as Sam looked at her begging her to get her to shut up. Marina giggled a little as she glances at Pippi.

"Pippi, do you know what those strange trees are?" Marina asked while she stops babbling.

"Oh those are the palm trees. Their leaves have never died always green every year." Pippi explained while Marina and Jacques looked impressed.

"So what about those strange brown rocks hanging on those trees?" Jacques asked. She laughed.

"Oh you silly bird. Those are the coconuts hanging. You have to know them since you have migrated before have you?" Pippi asked. He shook his head.

"Um no not exactly. I have never migrated before. I've been doing shows with my pal playing my guitar up north going every city performing for creatures getting them feel cheerful." He shows her guitar on his back.

"And we're proud of it." Sam added. Pippi glance at his guitar in impressed.

"Really? You can play that guitar with your wings. That's pretty cool." Jacques beamed a little. "You know I always wanted to join the show and are you interested having another player?" Pippi asked with a hint of hope.

"Nope, sorry kid. Only two performers can perform this shows." Sam declared while Pippi sighed in disappointment. Jacques huffed of Sam's selfish and glance at her warmly.

"What perform can you do?" He asked while Pippi smiles. She was about to speak what she does but didn't say anything trying to think.

"You don't have anything to perform do you?" Sam asked but she shook her head.

"No I do have one. Just let me think." Pippi thinks hard while flapping fast but she sighed. "No, I don't actually but I always wanted to perform a show for everyone." Pippi sighed.

"Then let us help you find something to perform making your dream come true." Jacques offer while Pippi and Sam has surprised look.

"You will?" Pippi asked beaming.

"We will?" Sam asked looking at him like are your serious.

"Come on Sam, give her a chance. She can be good at something and this is her chance have a heart." Marina spoke trying to convince him. Sam glances at Pippi with hope in her eyes and at Marina and Jacques with convincing face thinking. He heavy sighed rolled his eyes.

"Oh boy I cannot believe my partner wants to let me accept to let this pest join us when she believes she can perform and have us help her." Sam grunted while Pippi held her breath. "Alright kid you're in, as long as you don't steal my nectar I picked. Agreed?" Pippi nodded eagerly.

"Yes, yes thank you." She zoom passing forward and back.

"I…WON'T…LET…YOU…TWO…DOWN!" She zoom passed excitedly and stops. Marina laughed a little. Then was stopped suddenly seeing Frieda flying little breathing heavily. She suddenly almost drops herself but kept flapping making Marina worried. She flew over by her seeing her tired.

"Frieda, are you alright?" She asked. Frieda nodded.

"I'll be alright. Just need to rest when we find a place to roos…" She hissed in pain dropping herself while clutching her chest.

"Frieda!" Marina cried swopping down and Atlas notices and swopped down fast and quickly went under her while she landed on his back stopping her fall. She breathed heavily as Atlas flew up with the colonies. Ariel and Achilles flew by him seeing her breathing difficult closing her eyes still breathing.

"We need to find help fast." Ariel breathed while Achilles nodded.

"We're almost at the bridge city and there we can find help. We must move quickly." Atlas nodded as the colonies flew on following Achilles and Atlas while having Frieda on her back.

"Is she going to be okay?" Marina asked while Ariel sighed.

"I hope so." She answered softly as they flew on more. Marina could see a huge bridge not too far away seeing metal machine or cars Ashley called them zooming pass over the ocean with a floating machines attached to the pole on docks. Marina and he friends were amazed seeing the bridge huge and what amazed them most was many bats of different species flying around from under the bridge and over without humans noticing. One bat she's not familiar with came up from the bridge and talked with Achilles and Atlas as the bats looked suspicious at Atlas but Achilles quickly spoke that he's helped them migrated here safety taking all bats and explained how Brutus was helping the bats escaped secretly helping them make way to the lost city they must go for their safety. This bat their speaking was tallest bat she have ever seen with big round ears beside the giant bats she encounter but this one doesn't have sharp claws on him. He has light copper fur with dark orange mane and tan beard. He glances at her and the rest of the colonies and at Frieda resting on Atlas back. He nodded and gesture them to follow him as they flew down toward the under bridge and some landed on the railing while the others roosted under the bridge and other. Atlas landed by Achilles as the bat told them to stay as he will report to Halo of their arrival. As he left Marina landed by Achilles and looked at Frieda who was still sleeping feeling worried if she won't make it with them. The other bats flew up and gently took her off his back and carried her where they can help heal her back to health. Sam, Jacques and Pippi landed while Pippi has her wing on her shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay. She'll get better." Marina smiled softly as she touched her wing with her hand. Then a bat the first encounter had return with another bat that's his kind but was elder with brownish grey fur with grey mane and her with greyish hair. Marina was astonished of her huge chest and was almost taller than the other bat as they landed in front of them. She smiles warmly at Achilles as he nodded bowed a little.

"Achilles, it's good to see you as well and you have brought the colonies here I see." She begins and glances at the others. "Welcome, I'm Halo Freetail the head elder for this colony." She introduced while Sam nudged Achilles.

"Is that a male or a female? I can't tell by its chest and..." Jacques nudged him giving him the look thinking it's rude. Halo chuckled softly.

"Yes, I have been mistaken as a male sometimes due to my chest but once a while I have succeeded following my path which leads me to great elder for my colony." Ariel nodded as she flew a little.

"Please we need to rest here for tomorrow night and have one of the floating machines to take us to the south so we can continue to the lost city." Ariel explained but Halo shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid all of you can't leave." Marina huffed in annoyed thinking it's happening again back at the building with Arcadia.

"Please we need to leave tomorrow night for the lost city for our safety from the owls and..." She tried to protest but Halo raise her hand silencing her.

"I'm not forcing your colony to stay here with us but telling you that you cannot leave immediately." She explained.

"Why we can't leave?" Achilles asked wanting to know.

"Because, the floating machine you have expected to take you is no longer here. It had left this morning and won't turn around." She answered while Marina and the rest have shocked on their face.  
_**Author's Note: How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T REVIEW AND READ IT! This scene is little based on the book sunwing where Marina and others flew to the bridge city for their safety. There a bit of shocker there, the floating machine is gone before they reach there and there no other way to get to the lost city or is there? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don' own any silverwing characters belonging to Kenneth Oppel and Bardel except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	40. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 38 Rat Prince**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

I woke up with a start hearing screaming as I felt some hay on my nose cause me to sneeze softly feeling warm around my body. I wipe my nose with my sleeves and groaned rubbing my eyes and yawned stretching my arms out getting some sleepiness out of me. I gasp softly seeing leather wings wrapped around me and glance back seeing Goth sleeping holding me. I huffed and quietly pushed his wings out and manage to get out without waking him up. He snorted still sleeping as he wrapped his wings around himself snoring more. I heard the screaming more and cackling sounding like birds. I breathed and quietly sneak out of the truck seeing the sky gray as I looked around trying to find that sound. I peek my head under the truck and saw a grey rat running across trying to get away from something. I looked under more and saw two vultures flying towards me cackling. I jerk my head up for I did not want the vulture to see me as I saw two vultures kept chasing the grey rat and one of the vultures manage to catch up and grab the rat by its tail. The grey rat struggles to get free growling showing its teeth but the vultures only laughed.

"UNHAND ME BIRDBRAINS!" The rat snapped sound like royalty. The vultures only laughed as one vulture tossed it in the air and grab it in its claws.

"Oh come now, we want to have fun with you." The vultures continue to toss it having fun laughing while I watch in disgrace. They shouldn't pick that poor rat and I ran inside and looked around trying to find help. I rushed to Orestes seeing him still sleeping.

"Hey Orestes! Wake up!" I hissed shaking him a little as he mumbling something and grab me while I yelp and snuggle with me like a teddy bear.

"Orestes!" I squeaked trying to get free. "Wake up!" He mumbles softly smiling softly dreaming. I quietly got my arm free as I grab one of his feathers and yank it hard making him yelp.

"WHAT IN THE PHOENIX…?!" I grab his beak to shush him not wanting to wake everyone else up or the vultures hearing us.

"Shh! Follow me." Orestes and I quietly tip toe towards the end of the truck as we saw the vultures still picking on a grey rat seeing it trying to bite its talon and struggle to get itself free. I huffed as I begin climbing down but Orestes stops me with his wing.

"Ashley, what are you doing? If they spotted you they will take you to King Boreal and have you exterminate." I make him let go of me.

"I know but I cannot stand and do nothing watching them torture that poor rat." I jump off the trailer before Orestes could protest as I walked dusting myself off. I took a deep breath and walked up to the two vultures while Orestes flew down by me seeing the vultures still torturing the grey rat.

"HEY!" I yelled getting them attention. They both turned with one have a rat in their talon smirked their beak. The grey rat looked shocked seeing me as he hang by its tail the vultures are holding.

"Well, look what we have here; a young siren and a wimpy owl coming to the rescue oh I'm scared." The two vultures cackled while Orestes growled softly.

"Listen here turkey jerkies, you better put that rat down this instant or else." I threatened but the vultures laughed.

"Or else what?" One vulture asked.

"Or else she will cast a spell on both of you." All of us turned and saw Athena landed by us glaring.

"A spell? I have never seen a siren cast her spell since she came to our territory. Did the old monkey teach her some magic tricks? " The other vulture mocked while Athena huffed.

"You better not underestimate this siren. I heard that if a creature mocks her she can use her spells on you making you sick and the sneeze and cough is the sign of her casting a spell." Athena smiled while Orestes and I looked at her. "What?" I almost asked but she shushed me giving me a wink. Orestes and I looked at each other for a second and decided to play along.

"Yeah that right. I will cast a spell on you getting you sick with a fever if you don't put the rat down." I threatened once more as the two vultures laughed.

"Ohh what are you going to do? Sing out your song making us sick?" One vulture asked waving his one wing out.

"Ohh I'm scared." The other added as they laughed more. I huffed and smiled a little. I took a deep breath and begin to sing softly.

_Please oh please let the poor rat go or from the day on both of you will be ill for the rest of your miserable life. _ The two vultures looked at me in puzzled while the rat did as well hanging.

"What is she doing?" One vulture asked.

"She's using her spell." Athena warned them while Orestes tries not to laugh hiding his smile. I smirked a little and begin singing more.

_Ahha ahhah ahha. _One vulture swallowed nervously backing a little.

"Wha what if the princess is right? Can she really make us sick with her voice?" The other vulture sighed in annoyed.

"Don't be absurd. A human could never make us sick." He sneezes with his beak making the other vulture gasp.

"SHE GOT YOU SICK!" The vulture cried while I sing more hearing Orestes snickered a little.

"I'm not sick! The dust flew up to my nostril." He coughed a little making the other vulture more feared.

"YOU GOT THE FEVER! SHE'S GETTING YOU SICKER! PUT THE RAT DOWN BEFORE YOU'LL GET WORSE!" He coughed a little making his eyes huge.

"I GOT SICK TOO! MAKE HER STOP! PLEASE!" The vulture wailed having his wing on his ears preventing to listen more while I smiled still singing. _This is so good! _ I thought while singing. The vulture quickly snatches the grey rat and drops it on the ground. The grey rat moaned rubbing its head while he glances at me in fear. I winked at him while singing making it puzzled.

"Okay, we let the rat go. Now stop singing human. I don't want to get a fever." He wimped while the other rolled his eyes.

"Oh you're just overreacting. We're not getting sick from her voice." The vulture looked at him in fear.

"Then why I'm seeing a white spot under your chin?" He asked trembling.

"What white spot?" He asked trying to find the white spot but it was hard to find. I sing more loudly making the vulture squawked in fear and took off fast making the other vulture chase him flying off. I stop singing and all of us laughed so hard making the rat more confused as ever.

"That was great! I can't believe they fell for it!" I laughed while Orestes wipes his tears off from laughing. We heard the clear throat making us stop laughing looking at the grey rat.

"Um was that was all about? Playing a trick on those barbarians getting them to free me?" It asked as I nodded. I can tell it was a male by his voice and muscular appearance which it surprised me because he wasn't chubby as up north rats are but well-built with dark grey fur slicked and has little light fur on his chest. He bowed a little.

"I'm thankful for your help freeing me human. Your voice had scared those featherheads away I'm honored to repay you." I smiled of his gratitude as I bowed a little.

"You're very welcome but you can call me Ashley and this is Orestes and Princess Athena." I introduced as he bowed more.

"I'm Prince Alejo, son of General Cortez ruler of southern rats." He introduces himself.

"I thought Romulus is the king of the rats." I spoke feeling puzzled.

"We have different kingdoms while my father rules the south as the Romulus ruled the north." He explained. I nodded a little understanding. "My father and King Romulus didn't get along well of our different thoughts of the reason we have our kingdoms split apart that we won't have problems with the other rat kingdoms."

"Then what are you doing out here?" Orestes asked curious.

"I was out scurrying around finding some scraps your kind's throw away minding my own business but then these barbarians appeared out of nowhere and torture me with those sick games." He huffed crossing his arm. "When my father finds out what they had done they will have their heads chopped off and have their heads fed to the piranhas." I swallowed a little of his father's personality. Athena huffed a little puffing her feathers.

"My father would do much worse than your threat if the vultures aren't his side." He chuckled.

"I can see why the vultures are on your father's side. They have both wanting to exterminate the tiny human for the treaty she broke." I gasp a little.

"You wouldn..." He laughed.

"Don't worry señorita; you save my life and those birds are our enemies since I was young." I sighed in relief and smile a little.

"Is there anything else I can do to repay you for saving my life?"

"Well this is one thing; can you tell us where the village is? We're trying to find the lost city and..."

"Lost city? My father knows that city and been there bunch of times having a meeting with the leaders." He replied. "He knows the way as I know."

"Then can you take us there?" I asked with hint of hope. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. It's very forbidden to tell the others the way to the lost city." I sighed in disappointment but then we heard footsteps heading our way. We turned and saw Vincent and Daniel walking towards us without noticing as I gasp.

"Farewell my odd friends. We'll meet again soon." With that Alejo scurries towards the alley as I climb on Orestes as we flew back inside the hay truck without them seeing us. I quickly got off Orestes seeing everyone else awake from their sleep. Shade rubbed his eyes and saw my worried look.

"Ashley what..." I pressed my finger to my lips to shush him.

"Everyone be quiet. Vincent is coming this way and we need to stay low."

"Who's Vincent?" Chinook hissed while I shushed him. All of us stay silent as we heard Vincent and Daniel walking by the truck talking.

"I'm telling you Daniel, I saw a tiny girl stealing our contract and I bet she stole my gold coin back at the building." Vincent snapped while Daniel laughed.

"Seriously, you're getting it to your head. There is no tiny human walking around or else you're reading too much myth." I peek a little seeing Vincent and Daniel talking. Vincent has a scowl look while Daniel laughed.

"I will never making this up of myth when I see it. She is tiny about the side of a bat." He protests making Daniel laughed more.

"Okay let me know if you find Thumbelina on the ground give me a call." He laughed more making Vincent scowl more and then he grab his throat making him choked out in pain cause him to crashed to the side of the truck cause Maya to stumble a little but Throbb grabs her in his wings quickly. I swallowed as seeing Daniel's being chocked gasping for air while Vincent is giving him death glare.

"If you aren't my partner searching for the lost city; I would've had fire you a months ago but your technology ability is useful for bombing the land finding the lost city and now we need to find that contract and show it to the villagers getting them to get out of the village before we bomb their land." I gasp cover my mouth and then I saw a familiar vulture swooped down and perched Vincent shoulder. Masacre squawked having a cloth in his metal talons while Vincent sighed in annoyed.  
"You have done well Masacre, the villager still didn't move out. What a fool people. Now I have another job for you; I need you to find the contract and if you find the tiny girl bring her to me." Masacre caw and flew out of his shoulder while they both make way making me scurry back inside the hay breathing heavily.

It makes all sense now." I muttered softly.

"What señorita?" Murk asked. I glance at everyone knowing what Vincent plan is all along.

"He's going to bomb the village to find the lost city underground." I answered making my friends have shock on their face.

_**Author's Note: How was that one for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Prince Alejo is the name I came up with for General Cortez son as its true in the book he as a son. I don't own any silverwing characters except OC. Enjoy!**_


	41. Chapter 40 Saving the Village part 1

_**Chapter 40 Saving the Village part 1**_

I quickly grab the fake contract and glance at it with fear.

"So that's the reason why he's doing it. All because looking for that city." I heard Ishmael coughed and glance at him seeing him pain. My fear was replaced to anger of how Vincent is treating them cruelly and lying to me and the villagers trying to get away what he's really after without realizing. I grab the fake contract and rolled it.

"We need to find that village fast and stop Vincent from using the bomb on them."

"Senorita, those villagers can take care of themselves but right now we need to find the lost city and we need to pass them." Goth walked a little not liking my idea.

"Goth, there are people living in the village and they have nowhere else to go. " I protest, he huffed crossing his arms. I know he still hates humans after what my kinds did to him but I still want to help them.

"They can find another home or rebuild one." He retorted.

"That can take months to find a new home and they don't have any much items to build another home and don't have enough money to rebuild." I objection tying to get him changed his mind.

"So what?" He snapped. I huffed and walked up to him.

"How can you be so cruel to them? They didn't do anything wrong and if you want to blame on someone blame on Vincent. He's the one that banded you and took you up north."

"He isn't the only one that banded us." He responded. I huffed in annoyed of him hating humans and not understanding why he's kind to me and wanting to marry me.

"Not all humans are bad and terrible but are like me wanting to help creatures and care for them and you will know if you give them a chance." Murk flew by me.

"She's does have a point there Sire. If you give the villagers a chance they might be kind like her." He added while placing his hand on my shoulder. Goth only growled softly shook his head.

"I will not give another chance to them after your kinds taking me to their prison up north."

"Then why are you giving me a chance when I'm a human? You could've eaten me if you want to for payback what my kinds did and…" Without a warning Goth grab my arm causes me to yelp in pain feeling his claws dug my skin.

"Don't you ever say those words Senorita. I have never thought of eat you when I first lay my eyes on you but curious of your difference from others." He snarled seeing his green eyes flaring. Shade was about to charge at him but was stop by Throbb as Murk grab his hand.

"Your highness, enough of this. We need to stay focus and keep track on our quest." He manages to let go of him as I glance at him puzzled while rubbing my arm.

"Why are you curious of my difference when there are other humans that might be caring as me?" I asked wanting to know. Before Goth could reply we felt the ground shook making everyone stumble. For me I tripped and landed forward towards Goth but he catches me in time.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Murk yelled while Shade, Chinook, Orestes and Athena looked puzzled as they fall on the ground.

"AN EARTH WHAT?!" Chinook yelled while Throbb help his kids.

"We need to fly now!" He made his kids fly up out of the hay truck as I got on Goth's back having the fake contract under me. Chinook and Shade quickly help Ishmael on Orestes back and all of us soared in the sky. I glance at the ground seeing it shook around us and seeing the cracks almost breaking open on the road and saw some people running around screaming and trying to find a shelter for their safety. I cling on his mane as we flew on more through the city heading our way to the village but I'm mostly focus on stopping Vincent of bombing on the village cause the villagers losing their home. Then I head a slithering and demonic voice mixing saying my name from my dream cause me to shiver. I saw Nemo flying by us as he has the fear look glancing around and at the crack. I suddenly saw a rat that isn't the prince but scurrying along trying to find a safe place as he went by the crack as it peaks its head in the crack. I looked ahead trying not to hear that demonic voice but then I heard a squeak screaming, I gasp and quickly turned and saw the rat being dragged into the crack as it scream once more until I didn't see it anymore. I gasp in horrify seeing Nemo in fear not understanding what just happen. The earthquake has finally stopped, I breathed.

"What was that?" I hissed as Nemo flew by me without Goth noticing.

"Lassie, he's coming soon and wants your amulet trying to reach you. You must protect the amulet and fulfill Nocturna prophecy. You must hurry the solar eclipse is in two weeks." _Two weeks?! _I thought couldn't believe and not knowing what day it is since I came here to their world.

"Don't worry. I got this and there are plenty times for that." I hissed more not want Goth to hear me. Nemo nodded and disappear. I glance around while we flew more heading our way to the village and I hope we can stay there to help them no matter what Goth says. I felt Goth shiver a little and I glance at him.

"Goth, what is it?" I asked.

"It's nothing señorita. I just feel a little cold." He replied.

"Are you that cold? I haven't felt the wind on us since the earthquake." He sighed in annoyed.

"That because I felt it a second ago." I can tell he was lying by his voice and before I can make that out I heard the squawking noise. We glance up and saw Masacre charging down having his metal talons out cackling.

"Goth, watch out!" I shouted. Goth dodged while Masacre hit the air with his metal talons making the rest gasp. Masacre flaps his wings grinning his beak seeing all of us not letting us pass.

"Where all of you guys think you're going?" He sneered while I glare at him.

"That will be none of your beeswax." I retorted. He chuckled darkly having his metal talons flex out.

"You have spirit I see." He glances at the fake contract as he smiles more. "You have something that my master need for the villagers to move out. I suggest you hand it over and yourself as my master wants you to prove you exist." I glare at him with hate.

"There's no way it's going to happen bald head. You can tell Vincent he can drink out his own toilet for all I care and for your information; your owner is a lying selfish jerk that doesn't have any mercy or compassion in his own dictionary!" Masacre shrugs his shoulder.

"I can live with that, Siren. Now be a good girl and hand over that contract and yourself." Goth growled softly as he flaps his wings.

"If you want her and the contract; come and get it yourself." Masacre chuckled while scratching his beak with his metal claws. The vultures appeared behind him making me swallowed in fear while clinging on his mane.

"Is that what you want then, it will be my pleasure, your highness." Without a warning the vultures charged at us with their talons showing as we flew away fast from them flying through the city. Ikan cling on Throbb while Maya got on his back clinging on his mane with her thumb claws.

"What was that about?! Is this part of your plan!? Having his minions chasing us?!" Shade exclaimed rushing by us.

"I did not know he brought his followers along and thought we could take him with my brother and Murk!" He snapped as he looked at the alley. "This way!" We flew on while the vultures kept chasing us while Masacre led them. We saw the cars zooming passing fast as we heading towards it. I realized what he's thinking making my eyes huge with fear.

"Goth?" I asked nervously while he smirked.

"Get ready to cross the street!" The rest thought he was crazy and trying committing suicide. I bury my face in his mane while having the contract under me praying we cross the street with one piece. I heard screaming of vulture as I jolt my head up and looked back seeing we crossed the street and the vultures being crashed by cars. I saw Masacre flapping his wing growling seeing us escaping as we went through the huge pipe leading towards the other building. Thinking we lost them we landed on the ground, I slid off his back while clutching on the contract feeling my heart pounding in relief of being alive while seeing everyone else panting.

"We're alive." Chinook breathed as Orestes nodded happily. I breathed heavily as Shade flew and landed by me having his hand on my shoulder.

"You're alright?" He panted. I nodded.

"Yeah I think so." I replied touching his hand smiling. We heard Goth clears his throat and we both glance at him.

"We're here." He glance out as all of us glance out seeing the village not too far away. I felt so relief of getting here as Murk flew by him.

"I say sire, I never knew you can lead us to the village without me guiding you." He spoke sounding impressed.

"I have ways." Goth answered making Murk flinched a little. I sighed and glance around trying to find Vincent or something that can be an evidence of his crime while I clutch on the contract. I realized I saw a white van parked behind the house as my eyes lit up.

"Ashley, what are you thinking?" Orestes asked as I looked at them.

"There." I pointed to where the white van is. "That might be where we can stop the bombing."

"How do you know that can be the one can stop the bombing?" Chinook asked.

"I've seen shows bunch of times where people use van to hold technology and stuff." I answered as I got on Murk's back with the contract. "Come one we don't have time and this might be our only chance."

"Your chance señorita." Goth corrected crossing his arms. I sighed in upset seeing him glare at me not wanting to help them.

"Does this how the king should act of his royal duty or your just selfish not want to help other kinds?" He didn't say a word and I kept talking. "As a king you should know better than that of your colony and the other kinds that are suffering. You need to give them chance and you won't find out until you give them a chance." I cling on Murk's mane as I looked at others.

"Come guys lets go and you can stay here and not help if you want to, sire." I scorned, he cross his arms looked away. All of us soared in the sky towards the white van leaving Goth behind not wanting to help us. I didn't understand why Goth is against my kinds but I wish he opened his eyes more around him and listen carefully but I mostly wish, he could listen to his heart. My thoughts were cut short as we reach the white van seeing the window opened. We flew inside seeing many computers and two black chairs were scooted on desk and a phone on desk with coffee mug beside it. I was very stunned of how everything in here is huge as my friends were.

"Holy sunlight." Shade muttered as I begin searching for something that can be evidence looking through some pages that the book is opened wide on the keyboard.

"What now siren?" Athena asked while I continue flip through pages.

"I don't know." I replied still looking at words. "But we need to find something that can be an evidence of Vincent's crime." They begin searching and I looked out the window feeling a little nervous of someone coming and opening the door finding us here and hoping it's not Vincent or others. It's been twenty minute of us searching the entire van for something that can stop the bomb but couldn't find anything. I sat down letting my legs hang as my friends stop and rest.

"I don't get it. I thought this van can stop the bomb but there's nothing here. I guess I'm wrong." I sighed ruff my hair a little.

"Don't doubt yourself. Look how far we come and you giving up already? That not the Ashley I remember never doubts herself and having hope not giving up." Shade sat down by me having his hand on my shoulder. I smiled a little placing my hand on his.

"I know but it's impossible to find anything in…" We heard the phone ring making all of us startled. I got up and rushed to the phone where it flashes green having numbers. Without hesitated I pressed talk on the phone.

"Hello?" I asked unsure as we waited for response.

"Hello, this is Robert from the building, is this Tina?" He answered while I gasp.

"Um yes, this is Tina." I replied trying to sound like her.

"What happen to your voice?" Robert asked as I laughed.

"Oh I just got a sore throat from eating some tacos, I had for lunch." I clear my throat. "It happens sometimes." I waited for his response feeling my heart hammering in my chest.

"Okay then, I just needs to know how many owls and bats I need to put bombs on to bomb the village. Has everyone evacuated the village? He asked as I fumble for a good lie.

"Oh, I was about to call you that Vincent wants to cancel that mission." I lied as I imagined him looking puzzled.

"What do you mean canceling?" He asked again with hint of suspicious as if he had never heard Vincent say that.

"He realized that the village isn't on the map we're looking for. He finally admitted that the lost city is a myth all along and feeling embarrassed. So let the bats and owls free if you can and deactivated the bombs." We waited for his response, I pray to God he believes my bluffing.

"Are you sure that what Vincent wants?" He asked making sure he heard it correct.

"Yes, yes does." I smiled and heard him sighed from the other line.

"Well then, that new I heard my life." He clears his throat. "I'll get it done right away and have all bats and owls free while shutting down the building." I smiled more.

"Thank you and good bye." I pressed talk to stop speaking and I saw my friends beamed.

"We did it guys. We did it!" I couldn't help myself but dance feeling so ecstatic as Throbb laughed.

"No you did it amigo." He corrected as Athena nodded.

"You're really are different from other humans but I thank you for freeing my kind, siren." She smiled as I smiled back. _ I believe this is the beginning of our friendship. _I thought. We suddenly heard the door fling opened making us gasp in startled and to our horror was Vincent looking cranky as he gasp seeing all of us in his van and glance at me making my heart shake staying stiff seeing him glaring at me.

"You!" He snarled.

"Oh crap." I swallowed.

**_Author's Note: How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Ooohh snap! They got busted by Vincent and what is worse is he saw her tiny! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's Enjoy!_**


	42. Chapter 41 Saving the Village part 2

_**Chapter 41 Saving the Village part 2**_

I swallowed feeling my heart pounding hard as Vincent glares at me.

"How did you get in here and how did you get tiny?" He strict while Throbb growled softly having his kids under his wings for protection. I glare at him trying to hide my fear as he waited for his answer.

"Why should I answer you after what you're been doing? I know what you're up to; finding the lost city without anyone knowing by lying to them." I retorted as he looked at my friends.

"So, you're the girl that stole my gold coin from my building did you?" He asked more while I didn't say anything crossing my arms. He huffed and glance at my friends.

"I see you have company with you on your trip that looks familiar from my building." He glances at them for a second and turn his head back and smile came to his lips telling me its not going to be good.

"You know, you can be a good fortunate if I can't find the lost city or wait a minute if I make you a fortunate and find the lost city, I will be the wealthiest man in the universe. I laughed a little while he glances at me dumbly.

"I hate it to break to you but for your information, your employee just called and I just say a few words of him shutting your building down and now he's setting the owls and bats free from their prison you put them in." I snapped as his eyes flare having scowl look.

"What did you do?!" He almost raises his voice making me wish a little keeping my mouth shut. He realized I have the fake contract by me as he has more scowl.

"Come here you little!" He quickly reaches his hand out as I tried to get away but he snatches me in his hand as I scream. I bite his hand hard making him yelp in pain but he still holds me tightly as I squirm while he grab the fake contract with his other hand.

"Let me go!" I struggle more but he tighten me cause me to breathe difficult of how he's compressing me hard. I saw Shade growling as he flew and charge but Vincent quickly put the contract in his pocket and grab out a dart gun and shoots. I saw Shade getting shot as he fell on the ground not moving. Athena was about to charge but Vincent use his dart gun to shoot her but Orestes went in front of her as he got shot instead of her. I struggle more trying to reach my dagger as I watch in horror seeing my friends getting shot. Throbb told Athena to get out while he distracts him and saving me. As Athena took his kids with Chinook Throbb took off growling showing his teeth charging. Vincent only smiles as he shoot his dart at him cause him to fall on the ground with them not moving.

"Throbb!" I yelled as Vincent glance at me funny.

"You've given him a name?" I struggle as I glare at him.

No that's his name and he's also the prince of his colony ruled by his brother King Goth that you stole them mister!" Vincent laughed as he shook his head.

"Girl, you have such a wild imagination and high spirit for a tiny human but you need to get your heads out of the clouds and look at reality. You're going to become a big star for the world to see." With that he put the needle in my skin making me feel drowsily feeling my head pounding as the darkness comes over me feeling limp in his hand. I finally woke up feeling woozy and my body sore as I blinked seeing dark. I breathed heavily wondering where Vincent had taken me. I back a little rubbing my arms together not knowing what's going on until I hit something making bell sound making me scream in startled while hitting something making the bell sound louder. I stop breathing heavily realizing it was only a bell with ropes attaches for birds to play with. My eyes are starting to adjust and heard footsteps and people talking in Spanish. I looked at my surrounding more seeing bird feed bucket with water bucket attach and seeing little light underneath shining the bars a little. I realized I was in a birdcage and I looked seeing a mirror of myself looking mess with messy hair and dirty skin that I have never taken a shower. _No wonder why Tina asked if I was an orphan. I look like one. _ I thought. I search around and saw a cage door with a handle for lifting up. Without hesitated I rushed towards the cage door as I tried to lift the handle to opened the door but the handle wouldn't budge trying to lift it. I soon couldn't get off giving up panting feeling terrified having Vincent going to show the world of me and having the scientist experiment me wondering how I became small or where I came from.

"Villagers! I have brought grand news while traveling through the jungle along my traveling I've discover something so exotic, so astonished that not one person could believe it can exist." I peeks my head a little seeing Spanish people sitting on chairs and also seeing Tina as well sitting with Daniel. I glance around more and spotted Throbb and Orestes in different cage while Shade and Chinook are in the same cages. They were fully awake while glancing around as Shade spotted me with horror seeing me in cage while Vincent boast of how he found something making the audience amazed which it's all a fib and are the Spanish people understanding a word he's saying? I went back inside the cage pacing myself trying to think of a way to escape without anybody seeing me and getting out of here. Then an idea came to me as I cling on my amulet closing my eyes thinking of a power I want feeling the pressure through my body feeing something hot and furry having my nails turning sharper but I felt strangely weak which It never happen before. It always happens after I use my power.

"Villagers, you are the first people that are to see the exotic creature I have caught be prepared to be astonished when I present to you." I saw the covers being lifted feeing more terrified thinking not fully ready and growing weak. The covers fling off as the sunlight blinded me making me hiss a little. _Why did I hiss? _I thought.

"A TINY HUMAN!" Vincent announced seeing him beaming. I glance at the audience expecting to be shocked or astonished but they just give him dumb look and laughed saying something in Spanish and I glance up seeing him shocked dropping the cover. I glance seeing my friends looking amazed while I looked at them puzzled. I ruffed my hair not knowing what's going on but felt something sharp cause me to yelp seeing my hands but to my shock was replaced to bat hands with sharp claws as Throbb and Goth's are. I looked at my arms seeing light brown fur with wings attached to them. I gasp and looked at the mirror feeing more shock seeing myself as a bat, a vampryum spectrum bat. I look a lot like the other vampryum but have long thick brown hair with dark thick brown mane hiding my amulet and light brown but I still have my blue eyes but have bats eyes. I touched my face feeling amazed of the power worked but my body feels weak as I glance up at Vincent having still looking stunned not understanding. He chuckled nervously as the audiences were silence waiting for his responses while some sinckled a little.

"Um I don't understand of this but I swore to you this creature was a human. A tiny human!" He protests having his fingers admitting the size. The audience only laughed while Daniel laughed hard seeing his tears as Tina shrugs her shoulder smirking liking this. Vincent breathed as he glares at me while I growled softly showing my sharp teeth. He picks up the cage as he glances at me more.

"I don't know how you done it but I know it's you and I will find out how you did it and change you back." I just blew my raspberry at him crossing my arms smiling making him having scowl look. I heard some Spanish saying something while admiring me as Daniel and Tina walked up by Vincent.

"I told you that the tiny humans don't exist and you should stop reading some myth." He joked glancing at me having astonished face as I fell on my knee feeling weak.

"She's beautiful." Daniel spoke softly and Tina realized I was shaking a little breathing.

"She doesn't look so good. She needs help." Tina protest and before Vincent could say anything the phone rang as Tina answer her phone. She looked puzzled while glancing at Vincent. She hangs up while Vincent waited for answer.

"The lost city doesn't exist?" She asked and she took the contract from him before he can protest and studies it seeing the white out of the signature. Her eyes lit up finally understanding looking shocked as Vincent smiles innocently.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BOMB MY FATHER'S VILLAGE LOOKING FOR THE LOST CITY?!" Tina exclaimed but he hushed her while looking at the villagers nervously.

"Tina we talk about this; not reveling our mission." He hissed while she huffed.

"Well I have some news for you; Robert called me and told me he shutting the building down letting all bats and owls go which I'm glad he did, I have never like that job seeing us torturing them." She spoke something in Spanish to the others holding out a fake contract making some have shock on their face while the other's gasp covering their mouth. They glare at him and one of them saying something in Spanish pointed at him sounding like demanding. _I'm guessing that he's saying arrest him! _I thought guessing while Vincent has scowl look.

"Tina, your fired!" He snapped while she glared.

"You can't fire me because I QUIT!" She tore the contract in half while I watch feeling impressed of her sticking up. Vincent looked stunned as he grabs the contract muttering desperately. He glance at me looking mad as ever grabbing the cage and shook it cause me to fall down still feeling weak shaking.

"YOU LITTLE WENCH! I'LL KILL YOU FOR RUINING MY MISSION!" He opened the birdcage and was about to grab me but Tina stops him grabbing his wrist.

"What is a matter with you?! She's just a bat that doesn't look well!" He manages to make her let go as he glares at her. Suddenly we heard screaming from the audiences and to my shock were Throbb, Orestes and Goth flying around making people running around while some went to their house. I crawl a little as I grab the handle getting weaker and I finally realized the power I'm using is weaken me and I need to change back fast. I saw Tina grabbing Vincent as they both rushed towards the screaming crowded while Daniel followed not knowing what to do. Before he did that he cover my cage as I peek a little through crack. I chuckled softly watching Vincent having scowl look while Tina spoke in Spanish not understanding what she's saying hoping she finds a cop. I saw Goth flying towards me as I peek my head more watching him landed having amazed on his face.

"Senorita? Is that you?" I nodded smiling

"Yeah it's me. I use the power to transform myself into a bat like you." I explained, he looked stunned still breathing while glancing at me. I groaned in pain making him snapped out looking considered.

"What's wrong?" I glance at him breathing heavily.

"The power that I used is weaken me and I don't know why but I need to change back." I fall on the ground hearing Goth's wings flapping coming in as I thought changing back feeling my amulet glowed until I felt less fur and wings off while my claws are getting dull. I breathed heavily wrapping my arms around myself feeling my energy drained out and Goth manages to come in seeing his green eyes looking soft. He bends down and grabs me in his arms as I looked at my hands seeing my original five fingers and seeing my old clothing back on feeling relieved of having my clothes still on. I groaned in pain as he held me in bridal style and I glance at him not understanding why he came back after he doesn't want to help us. He looks at me for a second as I did feeling mesmerized by his dark green eyes finding something different in him while my body shaken.

"Let's get out of here." He finally spoke while I nodded snapping out burying my face in his mane smelling his familiar scent. He begins to walk out but then we felt being lifted cause him to fall while still held me. He growled and let's go of me and peeks his head out of the covers and growled.

"Curse almighty Zotz!" He muttered softly as I lay down wanting to sleep. I breathed slowly shutting my eyes feeling my body numb. I heard him saying something feeling he's far away as everything went blur, I shut my eyes letting the sleep come to me.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Its relief Ashley use her power to transform into a bat before Vincent got a chance to revel to her and now the village is saved from being bombed! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	43. Chapter 42 Teaming Up

_**Chapter 42 Teaming up**_

_**Shade's POV **_

I saw Goth flying towards the cage where Ashley is held as she peek her bat head out as he flew there. I was so amazed of her transformation but why does she has to be a giant bat? She's looks in pain as Goth went inside the cage while seeing Tina handing Vincent over to the another person grabbing him while he struggles to get free shouting about him seeing tiny human. The other human grab his both arms and put some metal circles on his hand and the other human dragged Vincent away while he gives her cold glare as Tina huffed couldn't believe what he's going to do to her village. I caught a glimpse of a vulture sitting on the roof and he took off leaving me suspicious. Orestes flew by me as he watches the vulture taking off in the jungle.

"We need to get going now." I shook my head.

"Not until I saw Goth with Ashley out of that cage." I want to make sure Goth keeps his words rescuing her as I waited for them to fly out of the cage. I still don't trust him coming with us. I didn't understand how she could forgive him after what he did trying to make her his queen. I know he's hiding something from us by his attitude changing and helping us finding the lost city and I know he's up to something but I need to stay low as Ashley says until something happens. My thoughts were cut short seeing Tina coming up with Daniel who has puzzled on his face holding some papers as Tina lifted the cage.

"Where you going to take her?" He asked.

"I'm taking her to my place to check her health. She's doesn't look so good." I saw Goth head peek out of the covers looking annoyed muttering something and he went back inside. I saw both humans shake hands and both went separate ways. I saw her taking the cage and she walked while the other villagers walked along doing their own business, I need to follow her to make sure Ashley is alright and safe. Throbb flew over by us before I can make my way.

"Amigos, what's taking you so long? We need to find Murk and get out of here."

"You two go. I'm going to follow her and make sure she's okay." Throbb flew front of me as I tried to make my way.

"Amigo, Goth promised he will rescue her and bring…"

"How can you know he's keeping his promise? What if he's lying to us trying to get to her? I need to know she's okay and I vow myself to protect her at all cost, even if it has to be my life." Throbb looked stunned as I vow as he sighed.

"Cause he's my brother and I know him more living with him after I married his sister and having pups. He isn't all that bad and I promised you he will never harm her." I heavy sighed wanting to believe his words but I still can't trust him after what he did in the past two month almost killing my colony and taking her away. I looked ahead seeing Tina far off distant and I need to catch up on her. I turned and glance at Orestes and Throbb.

"You two go back and tell Murk where we are and have them follow us while I follow her." I spoke my plan. Throbb nodded and they both flew with Chinook as I flew the other way flying fast trying to catch up until I spotted her carrying the cage. For a far as I can see, she doesn't look any threat like Vincent and wants to help like Ashley. I hid in some places trying to catch up for her not seeing me. I saw her going towards the house and unlocking her door and went inside while I flew towards the window opened and looked inside. I saw her putting the cage on the table as she went to different room leaving the cage alone giving me a chance to go in and get them out. I took a deep breath and went inside.

_**Third's Person POV**_

Set and Phoenix landed in the truck full of hay as Set grabs the hay and sniffs it while Phoenix digs through the hay. He sniffs it more trying to catch its scent smelling her power and smiled darkly.

"There were here last night. They can't be far." He spread his wings out while Phoenix growls.

"You better be right about this. I have better not have a lousy partner Zotz has given me on this mission of finding the chosen one and finding the slaves and bring them back to the underworld." Set chuckled darkly.

"Oh Phoenix, we will capture them soon but do you think when Zotz is freed turning the world into darkness he will have more slaves to work for him and punishing them for those who mock him or disobeying his orders?" Phoenix snarled smiling evilly spreading her wings out.

"Let make that happen." They both took off in the sky following the power scent and thanking Zotz for the sun blocked by the grey clouds giving them chance to fly in day without the sun killing them. As they make their way around the city they both heard squawking angrily. They roosted on the handle seeing Masacre shouting angrily at his followers while they have their heads down.

"I order strong soldiers for this mission to find the girl for King Boreal and my master but all I have are bunch of pathetic chickens not brave enough to fly across the street letting them get away!" He shouted and the vulture from the village came down and landed by him. He whisper in his ears while his soldiers waited and listen to what the vulture is saying to him. His eyes flared while his metal claw sank the ground making the others flinched nervously. After he finished telling him he yelled and swipe his metal talon on his neck causes it to scream in pain as it falls on the ground lifeless having its blood spill from its neck. Set watched with interest of his attitude scratching his beard while Phoenix chuckled darkly.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked. He chuckled darkly as he flew from his roost while she followed.

"My master is arrested after he almost shows her in public?! That little witch will pay when I bring her to King Boreal and watch her suffer having her screaming in my metal grasp while the king gives us a grand reward!" Set and Phoenix landed in front of Masacre having him caught by surprised making his followers gasp.

"Hello boys, seems you have been having tough day I see. Yes?" Phoenix sneered causing the vultures to shiver a little of her voice. Masacre only scowled.

"What do you want? I'm kind of busy here." Set laughed having cruel smile making Masacre winched a little but hid his fear as he glares at him.

"The girl you are describing is not too far away from here with her friends, and I need your cunning and miscreant to help us find them." Masacre only laughed scratching his metal claw on his beak.

"Oh yeah? What's in to for us? Your reward will not compare to King Boreal as we bring the girl to him." The other vultures laughed along with him while Set growls softly as he came up to him making Masacre swallowed a little.

"That is…a fair question." Without a warning he grab his whip and use it to wrap around his wings tightly cause him to gasp and Set flew up taking Masacre along towards the sky. One of his followers is about to rescue him but Phoenix growled showing her black teeth making him stay put. As Set was far enough in the sky while Masacre tries to bite his whips and use his metal talons to get himself free but the whips has no affect no matter how he tries.

"Let's discuss it. Leader to leader." Set smiles letting his whip go watching Masacre falling down screaming his head off. He flew down until there face to face as Masacre tries to get his wings free panicking while Set just float falling along with him looking at the sky.

"I see your point of wanting have the grand reward comparing to King. How can we possibly give you reward that can be compared to your king?"

"Save me! Save me!" Masacre cried desperately trying to bite the whip using his beak. Set didn't listen as he turned lazily towards him.

"Is that what you want amigo? That's a good reward but I don't know if this reward can compare to the king." He has his claw on his chin as if he's thinking ignoring him. Masacre realized there were few feet away from the ground and he glance at him desperately wanting him to free him from his whip.

"Help me! Help me! We'll do it! We'll do it! We'll help you! Save me please!" He promised as Set smiles waving a little watching him falling.

"SAVE MEEEEEEE!" He screamed seeing the ground close as his followers hold their breath of their leader's death. Masacre shut his eyes not wanting to see the ground close but was stop suddenly. He opened his eyes seeing the ground close to his head breathing heavily. Set had grabs his whip as he flaps his wings smiling knowing he got him pleasing himself.

"Alright your reward is granted, deal." He unwrapped his whip letting Masacre free as he groaned in pain rubbing his wing while his followers looked at Set in fear. "Now are there any more questions we need to, discuss?" He waited for a single question but the vultures didn't say anything looking frighten as he chuckles darkly.

"I thought so, now you have new masters you must obey as your leader will obey as well and you will help us find the girl and her friends and bring her to me or else all of your wings will be clipped flying useless!" He demanded while Masacre and his followers stay stiff feeing frighten. Phoenix huffed as she walked up by Set.

"Are you bird brains still here?" She asked darkly making all vultures flew in the sky fast as their wings could carry them while both of them laughed.

"Soon Zotz will rein this earth." Phoenix growled as Set strokes his claws on her wing.

"Soon my partner. Soon." She growled making him flinched.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far of fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! This is not good, Set, Phoenix and Masacre are teaming up to find Ashley having her in grave danger! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's and Phoenix belong to Kenneth Oppel in case you didn't know. Enjoy!**_


	44. Chapter 43 Courage Revealing

_**Chapter 43 Courage Reveling**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

I moaned softly slowly opened my eyes still feeling sore from my transformation as if I have broken some bones in me. I realized I was still in the cage covered but I was covered with brown dirty cloth wrapping my body around. I unwrapped myself and yawned a little getting the sleepiness out of me. I felt the cage lifted with the person carrying and I hope it isn't Vincent. I glance my surrounding while getting up feeling my stomach growling a little for food. I hold my stomach a little starving. _I'm really in mood for double cheeseburger with french fries on side. _I thought thinking about cheeseburger appearing out of nowhere. I heavy sighed and saw Goth roosted sleeping on pole that birds rest there with his foot clinching on the wood. I didn't understand why he came after what he says about my kind not wanting to help us. What I don't understand the most was his difference I always see in his eyes. It always been like that since we came to his world but he's hiding something from us like Elvira says but what? I lean on the bird seeds seeing some seeds the birds eat. I pick up the bird seed as I looked at Goth more seeing him breathing calmly twitching his nose a little. I smile a little thinking he doesn't look evil or threat when he sleeps. He's looks, cute when he sleeps like that. I looked at his band on his right arm showing making me wonder how my kinds banded him. He can easily attack them with his vicious claws and his teeth slicing their face in one second. I study him more looking at his wings hiding his muscular figure having thoughts from my dream of him turning into a demon and seeing his demonic red eyes but I saw pain in them as if he's been suffering for eternal. I wrapped my arms around myself still looking at him thinking about pain in his eyes making me feel pity a little. I didn't know I was eating a bird seed that I gag and spit it out making a sick face and tried to use my nails to get the taste out of my tongue. I head someone laughing and I looked and saw Yorick with Nemo standing by the bell rope smirking.

"I guess that your kinds don't eat seeds I see?" Nemo laughed while I huffed.

"No they don't but I'm so hungry." I complain having my hand on my stomach. "I haven't eaten since that restaurant and what I really want is nice double cheeseburger with french fries." I lick my lips thinking of that food. Java appeared and landed sitting down by me.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll find something to eat. There billions of fruits I've seen while we're on a mission but you should try some bananas." She licks her lips thinking of that. "There so sweet and soft." I smiled a little of her liking of fruits.

"You know, I'm kind of in mood for some peaches." I said while she sighed.

"Ahh peaches, the sweetest, the juiciest..."

"The softest and round." Java and I sighed while I felt my stomach growling more of that food. I glance at Goth hoping he's didn't hear us while sleeping.

"Guys, do you think Goth might have changed a little?" I asked still looking at him.

"No." Yorick snapped. "What makes you think he changed a little?" I looked back at Yorick while I stood up.

"What I mean is he isn't showing his cunning or merciless since we came to his home and cancel our wedding. I think I should give him chances more and maybe hang out with him get to know him more." Without a warning Yorick slaps me hard while I yelp in pain rubbing my cheek looking at him stunned.

"What was that for?" I exclaimed.

"For being a stupid girl." He answered while I rubbed my cheek more.

"I'm not stupid. I just thought I should get to know him more and maybe find out how he became what he is today." I reasoned while Nemo landed by Yorick.

"Lassie, he's more dangerous as Set. He's been the most loyal to him all these years and will do anything to please him. Even if he has to sacrifice the victim's heart." I swallow a little rubbing my arm together as I looked at Goth.

"I know but, he's not really that bad. I mean he's, I don't know." I sighed as Java stroke my hair.

"Honey, we're just trying to protect you and help you fulfill Nocturna's prophecy but you cannot trust him."

"But..." Nemo flew over and have his hand on my chin.

"Lassie, do us a favor; if he being kind to you or anything others_….stay away from him_." I heavy sighed as they disappear leaving me alone with Goth. I rubbed my arms together thinking of what they said but I short of want to know him more but I really want to know about is his secret about his past what made him today. I felt the cage sat down making me gasp landing on my butt. Goth woke up with a start and growled looking around seeing if there's another bat with us. He looked down seeing me sitting while I glance at him.

"Have a nice sleep?" I asked. He yawned showing his sharp teeth.

"Yes señorita, how do you feel?" He replied.

"A little better." I stood up while he stretches out his massive wings. "Why did you came back again?" I asked wanting to know.

"When Murk report to me about Vincent seeing you and the rest I flew fast here to get you and your friends out of the cage from that fiend." I looked at him for a second not understanding why but he didn't answer my full question why he came after he says not liking my kinds. Before I can ask more we heard the wings flapping and I peek out under the covers. I saw Shade flying and hiding the book shelves. I peek around more to check to see its all clear seeing couch with wood coffee table in the middle and a chair. I gesture my hand to have Shade to come over quietly. Goth peeks his head out watching Shade flew to us. He landed by the cage while I smiled feeling happy to see him.

"Ashley, you change back. How are you feeling?" I smiled while I grab his hand.

"I'm feeling alright. The power I used weakens me so I have to change back." He lets go of my hand.

"We can lift the cover of the door and have you unlatched it getting us out." I instructed pointed at the door. Shade nodded as I pull myself in and catch a glimpse Goth having scowl on his face.

"What?" I asked as he clears his throat.

"Nothing Senorita." He answered as I lift the cover and he did the same.

"By the way how come you change into a giant bat?" Shade asked. I shrug my shoulder.

"To have the villagers think I'm another giant bat making Vincent fool of himself." We manage to lift the cover as Shade unlatches the door.

"You could've change into a bird, a silverwing or maybe a brightwing like Marina." I looked at him puzzled seeing him his eyes huge as if he wasn't supposed to say that. I smirked knowing he has a crush on her and I know she will choose him. Goth huffed as he lifted the covers more.

"In my opinion she was beautiful as a giant bat." I blush a little looking down when he says beautiful in his accents while Shade huffed.

"Yeah whatever." He rolled his eyes. Goth growled.

"That was a complement runt." Shade laughed.

"Like what being the best specimen of your colony? I don't think your capable enough being a king having your hair longer making you a girl oh I'm sorry did some males mistaken you as a female?" I tried not to laugh while Goth gives him cold dead glare.

"My colonies have their hair longer but we don't have thicker as a female and we males are proud of our hair long getting the females attracted." Shade chuckled a little.

"That what you think." Goth growled more wanting to bite his head off.

"Okay you two that's enough. It doesn't matter what females are attractive to it depends on their opinions." I snapped as Shade opens the door while we lifted the cover more.

"Well how do you find attracted guy of your kinds?" I blush a little as I fumble for answer.

"Well I want a guy that has sense of humor, good personality but mostly I want is having a wonderful heart and treats me well." I sighed a little thinking of my love a little. Goth chuckle a little as I snapped out my thoughts.

"Oh really señorita?" He asked. _I wish Shade didn't ask that. _I thought. Shade opens the door as was about to come in but suddenly we heard footsteps coming in. I gasp and pull Shade in and cover our entrance. I peek a little seeing Tina coming in with Aids and wet cloth. I jolt my head in while hearing her putting stuff down.

"I couldn't believe Vincent trying to bomb my father's village but who knows that plan and told Robert?" She asked herself as I sighed. I wanted to tell her it's me that save her village but I don't want to expose my tiny afraid she will tell others. I peek my head out a little seeing her coming towards us with a hand towel in her hand. She lifted the cage a little as she opened the door. Her hand reaches in trying to find me. We back a little trying to avoid her hand scanning around. She's probably thinking I'm lying down or sleeping not taking the covers off. Her hand was almost reaches me but Goth snarled and bite her hand sinking his teeth in her skin. We heard her yelp and yank her hand out and I was shocked of him doing that as I glare at him.

"What was that for?!" I hissed as he gives me dumb look.

"She was going to grab you." He retorted.

"That doesn't mean you can bite someone's hand trying to help." I snapped while Goth snorted.

"How would I know if she helps us when your kind took me up north as their prison letting me suffer of their abilities?" Okay I just about had enough of him not giving chances that I grab his muzzle with my two hands forcing him to go down on his knee while he has shock seeing my glare.

"Listen you selfish self-centered overgrown bat; I have enough of you not given chances to my kinds if they can help but you need to start giving some chances seeing if their good or not or I'll show you what my kinds do more worse than having you in their false jungle." I felt Goth grab my neck cause me to gasp as he snarled making Shade growled but I shook my head not wanting both of them to start a fight.

"You have no idea how I've suffered living in that prison and surviving through your wasteland for whole months trying to find food and those humans show me no respect but given me tortured and trying to steal my nightvision." He snarled softly. I breathed glaring at him dumbly still not believing he still thinks that but I gently grab his hand and make him take my neck off.

"Then I'll show you my kind are not like you encounter." I spoke softly. I took a deep breath and walked towards the door but Shade grabs my arm.

"Ashley what are you doing?" I made him let go of me.

"Showing both of you my kinds are good. I'm going to revel my tiny to her."

"Are you out of your roost?! How could you know she can be trusted?" I breathed smiling a little.

"I think I know she can be trusted." I peeked my head out seeing her wiping her hand with warm water cleaning her wound from Goth's bitten. I took my deep breath and pray to God to give me strength and be my side.

"TINA!" I called as she stopped what she's doing looking around. "TINA!"

"Ashley?" She asked looking around more. I swallowed a little.

"Tina it's me." I called more as she looked around.

"Ashley what are you doing in my house and how did you get here?" She asked trying to find me.

"It's kind of a long story." I replied as she laughed.

"Then where are you? I cannot talk to you if I can't find you." I close my eyes breathed.

"I don't want to revel myself to you and if I did would you promised not to freak out and tell others?" I asked with hope. She laughed.

"Why are you scared reveling yourself? I already seen you before so why are you afraid now?" She looked around more looking at the entrance of the kitchen.

"But will you please promise me you won't tell others or freak out?" I asked again as she sighed.

"Of course, I promise." She promised, I took a deep breath. "Uncover the cage."

"What?" Tina asked.

"Just do it. Please." I heard her footsteps walking towards us seeing the covers being lifted.

"Honey what on earth you want me to uncove…" She gasps seeing me tiny with Goth and Shade. She dropped the cover feeling stunned backing a little as if she just saw a ghost. I smiled a little waving a little.

"Um hi Tina." Tina have her eyes back of her head and collapse on the floor fainted. All of us looked down puzzled of her action seeing her not moving.

_**Author's Note: How was that one for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Well that went well in this chapter as Ashley revel herself to Tina and she fainted, wonder how's that going to turn out. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	45. Chapter 44 Tina

_**Chapter 44 Tina**_

_Okay that's not what I expect to happen. _ I thought as we glance more seeing her fainted.

"You killed her." Shade finally spoke looking at me.

"Did not." I retorted. "She's just fainted, you see, she's breathing." I pointed and we saw her chest heave inhaling and exhaling. I looked around manage to find a warm wet towel on the coffee table.

"Shade I need you to grab that towel and squeeze the water out getting her to wake up." Shade flew over and grabs the warm wet towel and flies over to fainted Tina and dropped the towel on her face that he wasn't supposed to do.

"Not like that! You're supposed to squeeze the water out not dropped it on her face!" I moaned as Shade flew up while we heard her moaning.

"At least she's waking up." He smiles while I rolled my eyes. We all looked down seeing her grabbing the towel off her face.

"What a weird dream I just had; I picked up the covers and saw a tiny human with two bats keeping her compa…" She realized I was still here with Goth and Shade looking shocked while I looked worry. She got up fast still having shock on her face looking speechless as she rubbed her eyes thinking it's just an illusion but knew I was still standing. She was about to freak out in a second pointed her finger at me and was about to scream.

"Please don't freak out!" I hold my hands out fast while biting my lower lips in worry. She looks at me for a second while fumbles the right word as she grabs the chair sitting down trying not to freak out as smiling nervously.

"Oh I'm not freaking out really honey, I'm just very fascinating and very curious about your height so how long you've been this tiny?" She replied fast while having her hand on her chin. I laughed a little while Shade and Goth looked at each other funny of Tina act.  
"Since two months but I un shrink myself once when you met me and then shrunk again." I explained while she gives me puzzled look.

'Explain." She finally spoke and I told her how I met Shade and gotten shrunk by the shrinking ray and having amazing adventure with Shade and Marina reaching Hibernaculum and gotten home and came back and told her how I got here but I left out Goth trying to make me his queen and the lost city. I breathed while she looks at me with amazed and understood a little.

"That was a mouthful." I gasp, Shade looks at me puzzled.

"But you don't have anything in your mouth." I laughed.

"It's just an expression." I replied hearing Goth chuckle a little.

"Wait, you can understand that bat?" Tina asked as I smile.

"Uh yes." I answered unsure and she smiled having her hand on her head.

"First I see a tiny human on my table and now she can talk to them. It seems like the world has gone mad!" I smiled a little and then my stomach growled as I held my stomach laughing nervously.

"You must be hungry after a long journey ahead I see." She laughed getting up.

"You have no idea." I spoke feeling starving. We heard squeaking noise and saw the rest my friends at the window, I smiled and waved.

"Are those your friends too?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, they came with us." She smiled shook her head.

"Well your friends are invited to come in as well to have some lunch." I nodded thanking of her kindness smiling and looked at them.

"Come on in guys! It's alright." I called seeing them hesitate a little but then they flew inside and landed on the table.

"Won't you mind feed them also with food?" I asked.

"I could feed some meat for your friends but I don't think those two would like any meat on their menu." Shade and Chinook made sick face while I chuckle. "But I think I have some alive crickets in my kitchen for you two."

"That sounds nice." Chinook smiled licking his lips which it came out squeaking.

"Um he says it sounds nice." I translate as she smiles.

"Well that settles lets go to the kitchen and have your stomach full." She walked in the kitchen. I got on Orestes but then I saw Ishmael on Athena back.

"Wait!" I called as she turned waited for my answer.

"We have a friend is in terrible pain and we don't know how much he can live." Tina came over and gently grabs Ishmael in her hand and studies him while he moaned softly. "We found him in the mantis nest while we're on our journey and he needs help." I added as she looked at him more.

"I'll see what I can do to help your friend." She places him gently in the blanket in the basket while he sighed still sleeping.

"But right now I need to feed all of you and while all of you are eating I'll get your bath ready, Ashley." I looked at her puzzled.

"What?" She looks at me dumbly and she gently grabs my arm with her fingers.

"Have you seen yourself lately? You look like you have been living in the jungle out there or else have you been living in the dumpster all your life?" I looked at myself seeing dirty orange shirt and blue jeans as I sniff my shirt. I flinched of the stench.

"Whoo. I really need one." Shade laughed.

"Why not groom yourself or spit wash your face?" He teased as I glare.

"Very funny." I smirked rolling my eyes. She walked in the kitchen as I got on Orestes back as all of us soared into the kitchen where I smell tacos cooking. We landed in the kitchen and I saw tacos all ready to be served making my stomach growling more and my mouth watery. She made a taco for me as she grab some meat from the refrigerator for the rest and grab some crickets for Shade and Chinook. I quickly and silently pray to God to bless this food and thank him for answering my prayer finding someone to help us and ate the tacos thinking it taste so good feeling like it's been forever since I have tacos. As we all eating our food while Throbb shares with his pups. I couldn't stop thinking about Ishmael in pain and hoping she can help him, she my only hope of his help. I tuned and saw Goth eating his meat gashing out and chews it having scowl look on his face not liking the idea having us stay at her house and he looks pretty vicious as he eats his food beside Throbb and his pups and also Murk. He realized I was looking at him and I turned my head away fast not wanting to see him eat anymore not wanting my stomach to get upset eating this food.

"These crickets sure taste differently than tiger moths." Chinook swallowed its cricket. "It's crunchy." Shade nodded swallows his cricket.

'It's not that bad." I smiled as I looked out of the kitchen having thoughts more about Ishmael suffering. I felt my shirt tugged snapping out my thoughts seeing Ikan still having hungry look.

"Are you going to eat those?" He asked pointed my leftover tacos. I smiled and pushed my taco.

"No you can finish it. I'm done eating." Ikan beamed and begins eating my taco. I sighed deeply as I thought more of Ishmael and wondering who his brother is he's saying about. I felt someone hands place on my shoulder cause me to gasp snapping out my thoughts and saw Goth looked considered of my attitude.

"Hey, are you okay Senorita?" He asked.

"I'm just thinking about Ishmael." I ruffed my hair a little. "I hope Tina knows what she's doing and help him."

"You don't need to worry about him senorita, he will be fine." I turned to him.

"Goth, I can't help myself. I hate seeing animals and people suffering or dying, it just hurts my heart of how my kind treated them cruelly." I rubbed my arms together as Shade flew over by me.

"I hate to say it but Goth has a point there. Tina will know what to do and she will help him." I sighed a little and saw Tina came over.

"Ashley, are you done eating?" I nodded and she's place her hand on the table. "Your bath is ready for you." I nodded as I got on her hand and she lifted me up.

"I'll be back guys. Don't get too much trouble. Especially you." I spoke looking at Goth as he chuckled. Tina walked with me in her hand through the hallway while I looked at some pictures with her and her kids and her husband.

"Do you have kids?" I asked.

"Oh yes, but they are grown up having their own kids." She replied. "I want to thank you for saving my father's village." I smiled a little.

"It was nothing really. I just don't like how you and the rest treated them cruelly." She sighed sadly as she opened the door leading to the bathroom with a filled warm water sink with shampoo and body wash all ready for my bath.

"I have never liked my job since Vincent hired me. I have no other choice to have some money to survive and this is how I can own to go to the America to see my grandchildren." She places me on the sink as I looked at her.

"Then are you going to get another job?" I asked. She smiled.

"Oh I have enough money to go to America for now but I've been thinking of moving to America so I can be close to my kids and my grandchildren"

"Oh." I answered and she closes the door for me to slip off. I took off my clothes and step in the warm water to get wash. As I got my whole body in the water she came in and grabs my tiny clothes.

"While you're taking your bath; I'll get these wash for you okay?" I nodded and thank her as she walked out of the bathroom leaving me alone to wash myself. A couple minutes later I finished washing my hair and my body and got out of the sink and dry myself with a hand towel. Tina came in with new clothes that have long red dress with white blouse that can show shoulder and a red corset with brown strips and red. She smiled as she placed on the counter.

"Your clothes are in the dryer for now but one of your friends thought you should wear this until your other clothes are dry.

"Really? Who is it?" She shrugs her shoulder.

"I don't know but I think this dress fits you well." I smiled thinking the dress was beautiful as she leaves me to get dressed which it fit perfectly and Tina helped me drying my hair with her hairdryer. I use the toy brush she given me to brush my hair with. When I got done brushing my hair I looked myself in the mirror feeling clean and good and the outfit reminds me of Esmeralda from Hunchback of Notre Dame but it looks kind a little ridicules on me I think. I turned and smiled.

"I'm ready." Tina smiled as I came on her hand and she lifted my up. We went out of the bathroom heading our way.

"Ashley, you look gorgeous." She replied as I smiled.

"Thanks, I think." I spoke unsure of myself. A second later we saw Shade and the rest on the coffee table; I swallowed a little and wondering who picked my dress. As I landed my friends were stunned seeing me while I looked down nervously not knowing what they're going to say. Tina left to check on Ishmael as I waited for their response.

"I know I looked ridiculous don't I? I asked having my hand on my arm.

"Ashley, you look great. What makes you say that?" Chinook asked while I shrug my shoulder.

"I don't know." I answered. Athena chuckled.

"Nah Siren, the red dress fits you very well. It matches your hair." I smiled.

"You look fantasico amigo." Murk added as Throbb nodded.

"All the dresses you put on really works on you." Shade smiled while I giggled a little and saw Goth have stunned on his face.

"Senorita, you look…beautiful." He manages to say making me blush a little.

"Thanks but why am I dress up for?" Murk went over and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Ah amigo, while we're waiting for Tina to heal Ishmael we thought to go on a special night having fun taking a break of our journey to the lost city.

"What is it we're going?" I asked wanting to know.

"We are going, to fiesta!" He beamed while I smiled.

"Really? We're going to fiesta? That so awesome!" Goth chuckled.

"Well let's don't stand there and get going the sun is already down and the party is getting started." With that I got on Orestes back as we say goodbye to Tina.

"Are you sure you can help him?" I asked as Tina smiled.

"Don't worry honey, I will see what he's sick of and see what I can do. You go and have fun with your friends." I smiled and thank her as all of us soared through the window following Murk to fiesta.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Oh yeah everyone is going to Fiesta while taking a break! Stay tuned for the next chapter coming your way! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	46. Chapter 45 Fiesta Time!

_**Chapter 45 Fiesta Time!**_

_**Third's Person POV**_

As ten friends left for the fiesta they didn't know a vulture was watching them. He smirked and flew over to the building while having the two rocks in its talons. He swipe them together creating fire for the stick as it picks it up and swirl it around getting another vulture in the distinct attention. Another vulture knew it was a signal that it flew into the city until it reaches Masacre as he was perching looking at his metal talons after he was done sharping them. The vulture landed by him and whisper in his ear making Masacre smiled cruelly and laughed.

"Excellent, prepare for the ambush. Tonight, we are going to crash the party." The vulture nodded and flew in the sky as Masacre looked at his metal talons.

"We got her now and now she will pay." He looked at the sky and cackled.

_**Ashley's POV**_

I cling on Orestes mane while we follow Murk towards Fiesta seeing the stars in the sky. I was a little nervous going to Fiesta all of sudden because there will be animals and how will they react seeing one human? My thoughts were cut short seeing Throbb with his kids flying. Maya flew by me having excited face flapping her wings.

"Are you excited Ashley?" I smiled laughing a little.

'Yeah I am excited." I replied and we heard Orestes sighed. I looked down and realized he was looking at Athena flying with Chinook seeing him smiling a little. I smirked and went up to his head.

"Orestes?" He snapped out and glance at me.

"Oh uh Ashley, I haven't see you there." I looked at him puzzled because I'm on his back and he didn't realize I was there. I laughed as I stroke his head.

"Orestes, I know you have feelings for her. Ask her to dance with you when we get there." I recommend but Orestes shook his head.

"What if she says no or laughs in my face? She's a princess and I'm…"

"Son of General Brutus. Orestes it's not that hard and you don't know that until you try. Quit being a whine bag and ask her to dance." Orestes looked at Athena having his thoughts and took a deep breath.

"Alright I can do this. I can do this. I'm the son of General Brutus and I can do this." I smiled and pat his head.

"You dad would've been proud of you." Orestes smiled a little as I sighed. I have never felt this nervous that much and I don't know how the other animals will react.

"I see your nervous si?" I turned and saw Murk flying by us.

"Oh no, I'm not that nervous really." I replied as Murk chuckled.

"Senorita, it's okay to be nervous but when you have fun and dance your worries will all be gone."

"But I don't know how to dance, what I mean is I've danced a little but not that much." I reasoned as Orestes glance at me seeing Shade flying by us.

"But you did dance back at Hibernaculum what's the difference?" He chuckled.

"Fiesta is a cha cha ramba thingy while in north is modern music flowing." I explained. Murk laughed.

"Fiesta is all about having fun and you'll never remember what you're worrying about. You just need to feel the beat the drums inside of you and let it out as you dance or else it will explode!" All of us looked at Murk in puzzled and Murk sighed shook his head.

"Tourist." He muttered. "Okay, let me explain this simple; when you hear the beat your foot wont resist to dance along the beat as you feel it inside getting your hips crazy." He dances a little shaking his hips making us laughed a little. "That's how you dance amigos and I promised you will enjoy this Fiesta, Paco will always make sure everyone is having fun and letting all their worries gone, even if he has to get everyone to dance." Murk added.

"Paco?" Shade asked and then we heard distant music sound like jazz Mexican type as Murk beamed.

"Excellenta, right on time! Come amigos this way." We flew following Murk until we saw an old abandoned barn that made out of log on roof seeing vines covering the outside wall and a hole on the roof with. I took a deep breath as we landed on the roof and looked inside as my friends and I are stunned of what we're seeing. Inside the barn have vines with flowers growing on walls with mosses growing on ground and some roof with some lights working. There were lots of different kinds of animals of different bats, rats, mouse, dogs, cats, monkeys' big and small, macaws and small colorful birds. Right on stage underneath us was a stage with a brown monkey wearing black sunglasses playing some kind of guitar while the long haired Chihuahua playing the drums and a one playing a piano was another monkey looking like the brown monkey and the middle on was a scarlet macaw wearing a black hat playing a trumpet blowing its horn making a jazzy sound. All of us looked down with amazed as Murk chuckled.

"Ah Paco, that old parrot will never take his hat off making himself unique while playing." He whistles with his claws and Paco blows out his trumpet and looked up and smiled.

"Well isn't the king of the fiesta coming here to jazz out, fly down here mi amigo!" He greeted in Brazilian accent. Murk flew down while the others keep dancing and he flew and have his foot on piano across making the sound as Paco flew over towards him.

"This place gets much fiesta every time I come to this place. You make me impressed as always." Murk and Paco made a high five.

"This place has always never grows old amigo and it grows more popular every night." The Chihuahua with thick Mexican accents replied while playing the drum. "Welcome home Murk!" The brown monkey playing the guitar added taking his glasses off grinning. "Where have you been amigo? You miss all the excitement happening in the last few months." Murk chuckled and glance at Paco.

"I've brought some friends to your fiesta wanting to have fun along." Murk and Paco looked up while Paco smiled.

"Well don't let your friends stand there like ducks come on in amigos!" Murk gesture us to come and all of us soared and landed on stage. Murk introduced us to him while Paco looked at each one of us and smiled his beak while bowing to Goth and Athena in respect and was shocked and amazed seeing me as he tips his head.

"You look pretty tiny for…"

"A human. Yeah I get it a lot all the time." Paco smiled more.

"Welcome amigos, make yourself at home and go and dance your heart out."

"Dance?" Chinook asked while Paco looked at him dumbly. "You mean like them?" Paco laughed.

'Si, my place is all about having fun letting your worries go away and have excitement and I believe we should take on the next level for all of you."

"What's wrong with this level?" Orestes asked unsure his speech while the brown monkey laughed.

"Come on amigo this an't the level the next level is the level. You need to shake that tail out with your woman." He corrected winking making Orestes blush while Athena giggled. She grabs his wing smiling while Orestes gasps.

"Come on let's dance, general boy." They both flew down the stage with the others as Orestes smiled a little relief he doesn't have to ask her to dance. I beamed and grab Shade's hand.

"Come on Shade let's go!" We both went down while Chinook and the others follow us as Paco nodded his head as the monkey on the piano grinned. He got out of his seat and grab out two maracas laughing.

"I love this song!" The monkey begins playing his guitar while the other monkeys begins shaking his maracas as the long haired Chihuahua begins beating the drums with the maracas. Paco plays his trumpet and I know this tune as Shade and I begin dancing. Murk got on the stage as he dance and begins singing.

**Murk: **_Shake shake Senora, shake your body line. Shake shake Senora, shake it all the time. Work, work Senora work your body line. Work, work Senora work it all the time. _Chinook at first didn't know how to dance but his feet begins to pat and before he knows it he begins dancing along with us laughing. Throbb dances with his kids as he grabs Maya and twirls her while she laughed. Paco stops playing his trumpet tipping his hat.

**Paco: **_My girl's name is Senora, I tell you friends I adore her, and when she dances oh brother she's a hurricane in all kinds of weather. _ **Paco and the players: **_Jump in the line, rock your body in time. _** Paco: **_Okay I believe you. _**Paco and the players: **_Jump in the line, rock your body in time. _**Murk: **_Okay I believe you. _**Murk and the rest players: **_Jump in the line rock your body in time. _**Paco: **_Oh. _Shade Chinook and I dances more with the beat and then a female bat came up smiling flirty on Chinook while he smiles nervously. She giggled and grabs his hand and makes him dance with her as he was taken by surprised. Shade and I laughed of his reaction and I saw Goth dancing and honestly, he was good. Most female giant bats swoon over him as he dances more making them giggled as he winked. He caught my glance as he smiled making me smile back giggling but Shade twirls me around avoiding him.

**Murk:**_ Shake shake Senora, shake it all the time. Work, work Senora work your body line. Work work senora work it all the time. _ _You can talk about cha cha. _ Murk shakes his hips as he sang. _Tango, waltz or de rumba. _**Paco: **_Senora has no title, you jump in the saddle hold on de bridle. _**Paco and the players: **_Jump in the line rock your body in time. _**Paco: **_Okay I believe you. _**Paco and the players: **_Jump in the line rock your body in time. _**Murk: **_Rock your body child. _**Paco and the players: **_Jump in the line rock your body in time. _**Paco: **_Somebody help me! _**Paco and the players: **_Jump in the line rock your body in time. _ Shade and I dances more having great time until Shade accidently hit another bat that has brownish grey fur with wings and has amber mane matching his hair and beard giving him a hiss showing his teeth.

"Watch where you're going runt!" He snapped as Shade flinched a little seeing two sharp teeth. I realized he was a vampire bat by his teeth but he cannot talk my friend that way. I went by his side glaring at him seeing him looked surprised seeing me as a human.

"Hey it was an accident so lay off." I snapped back and he smiles showing his front fangs.

"Oh so tough are you now. Trying to stand up for this runt I like a woman that is on fire, why don't you come and dance with me sweet blo… I mean thing." He asked in sick sweetly. I made disgusted face knowing he only wants my blood as I back away keeping dancing.

"No thanks, I'm happy dancing with my friend." The vampire bat hisses and grabs my arm and pulls me towards him making me dance with him.

"Oh come now sweetie, have some fun like Paco says." I tried to pull away from him but the vampire bat grips me tight. Shade growls and tried to grab his arm.

"Hey leave her alone!" The vampire bat hisses at him and bite his arm cause him to yelp in pain.

"Shade!" I yelled and the vampire bat lets go of him cause him to feel dizzy. I knew this vampire bat drank his blood a little. I made a scowl trying to struggle to get free.

"Let me go!" I yelled but the vampire bat didn't listen as he laughed feeling his breath on my neck while were dancing making me gasp of him going to drink my blood. Suddenly he yelp pulling away from me being lifted by his neck seeing Goth giving him death glare making the vampire bat swallowed nervously smiling a little. I pick up Shade as he felt woozy having his hand on his head.

"If she doesn't want to dance with you, you will respect her wishes and leave her sight." He snarled making the vampire bat swallow more laughing nervously.

"Sorry big fella didn't know there with you." He smiles innocently shrugging his shoulder but Goth glares at him.

"Sorry about your friend amigo." He added trying to apologize looking at Shade while I helped him up. Goth drops him as he rubs his hand on his neck coughing a little.

"Get out of my sight." Goth growled making the vampire bat scurry away from us while the music keeps playing. Goth huffed and glance at us.

"You're alright amigos?" I nodded and glance at Shade.

"I don't think Shade is alright. I think the vampire bat drank his blood a little." I replied worrying a little of him going to die. Goth laughed as he shook his head.

"Don't worry señorita, he will be fine. He's just feels dizzy a little from losing his little blood but it will wear off a minute but right now you friend needs to rest." I sighed in relief and called Chinook to help him over the side as he took him making their way to the crowd while the band keeps playing and animals keeps dancing.

"Thanks." That all I can say smiling a little while he chuckled.

"Don't mention it. How you like the fiesta?" He asked. I smiled more.

"It is incredible! I have never danced like this before and I can dance all night with the music." I dance more shaking a little while Goth laughed.

"Would you like to dance?" I looked at him puzzled stop dancing.

"What?" I panted as he held his hand out.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked again. I looked at his hand and at him thinking. **Murk: **_Shake shake senora, shake your body line. Shake shake senora shake it all the time._ We heard Murk sang and he almost took his hand away thinking I don't want to but I grab his hand.

"Yes, I would love to dance with the King." I smiled. Goth beamed and took me in his arms as we dance along the music. **Paco:** _Senora, she's a sensation. The reason for aviation and fellas, you got to watch it. When she wind up, she bottom, she go like a rocket! _**Paco and the players: **_Jump in the line, rock your body in time. _**Paco: **_Okay I believe you._ **Paco and the players: **_Jump in the line, rock your body in time. _**Murk: **_Up the chimeny! _** Paco and the players: **_Jump in the line rock your body in time. _** Paco: **_Woah oh oh! _ He blows his trumpet loudly as Goth twirl me around, I laugh having great time while he smiles. We dance more while his hand on my waist following the beat of music dancing. **Murk: **_Dance, dance, dance Senora, dance it all the time. Work, work, work, Senora, work it all the time. _Murk let out a Mexican yell making Paco blow his trumpet more dancing along the music. **Paco: **_Senora dances Calypso. Left to right is de tempo and when she gets the sensation. She go up in the air, come down in slow motion. _** Paco and the players: **_Jump in the line, rock your body in time. _**Murk: **_Okay I believe you. _**Paco and the players: **_Jump in the line, rock your body in time. _**Murk: **_Somebody help me! _**Paco and the players: **_Jump in the line, rock your body in time. _** Murk: **_Whoa oh oh! Shake shake Senora, shake your body line. Shake shake Senora, shake it all the time. _I realized he was looking at me as we dance more andhe stops dancing still holding me. I have my hands on his chest panting from the dance while looking at him smiling. He smiles back and I saw no evil in his eyes but warm and joy seeing different in him still feeling puzzle me not understanding.

"Senorita, I know you getting sick of hearing this but you are the most beautiful creature I have ever met ever since I met you." I felt my face turned red blushing looking down.

"Thanks." I answered softly and I felt his hand on my chin making me look at him as he breathed.

"Ashley, there's something I want to tell you since you forgive me." he spoke not taking his eyes off me.

"What is it?" I asked softly looking at his green eyes. He sighed deeply closing his eyes.

"I know we're different kind but I really wanted to tell you that…" He fumbles a little while he glances at me. "I just wanted to say that I..." I smiled and have my hand on his cheek making him gasp.

"You can tell me anything. I won't laugh." He sighed as he has his hand on mine smiling softly taking a deep breath.

"Senorita, I really wanted to tell you that I…" Suddenly we heard screaming making the music stop and everyone stop dancing. We glance up and saw Masacre with his followers peeking their heads smiling ominously.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! This one of my favorite chapter I had done having her and her friends having great time dancing and Goth almost told her how he feels for her but was interrupted by Masacre and his goons. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	47. Chapter 46 The Demon

_**Chapter 46 The Demon**_

I gasp seeing Masacre and his followers came in while some bats and macaws flew back. Masacre smirk his beak and walked up hearing his metal clang as he glance at me.

"You girl are coming with me." He pointed his wing the other way while Goth growled having his hand on my arm.

"In your dreams birdbrain." I snapped seeing his expression was change to scowl look. His followers landed while my friends flew by us. Paco and the rest band member came down seeing what this all commotion.

"What is all this about?" Paco asked while Masacre smirked turned to him.

"You have the treaty breaker in your fiesta; she had done something terrible and King Boreal wants her to be put to justice for her crime. I suggest you hand her over so we can settle this." I swallowed praying Paco wouldn't buy it as I felt my hand on Goth's arm. Paco only looked at him and laughed making Masacre not amused snarling.

"Amigo, how could this girl do something terrible when she looks innocent and caring? She just wants to have fun with her friends like my place should be." He wraps his wing around him while Masacre glares at him. "Why don't you and your amigos have fun and dance with us until dawn, what do you say?" Masacre grab his wing with his metal talon cause him to shriek in pain having his eyes huge while Masacre smiles deadly.

"I only dance when I have victory of my success." He snarled icy tighten Paco's wing making him winched in pain. Then a monkey grab his talon making Masacre let go of him.

"If you mess my friend, you'll mess with me." He threatens and Masacre makes him let go as he glance at me ominously.

"We'll leave if you hand her over; I'm getting tired of chasing you around and having your friends protecting you. Just hand her over now!" Paco glares at him and steps in front of us.

"I don't like your attitude mister and your attitude is not allowed in my fiesta so I suggest you ta ta out of here with your negative attitude with your friends." Paco snapped while his band member agreed. We heard some animal's mummer and some nodded in agreement glaring at him. Athena flew by Paco glaring at him.

"As a daughter of King Boreal and a princess of owl kingdom I order you to abort this mission and have her name clear for the crime she had broken." I looked at her in shocked of her trying to clear my name and smiled while she smiled back. I turned and saw Masacre glance his surrounding seeing most animals glaring at him. He shook his head having his head down chuckling darky and gives a nasty smile on his beak glancing at me cause me to shiver a little.

"You girl are really are a siren; casting your spell on us making us think you can help and believe your word." His metal talons scratches on the ground carrying its dirt in each claws. I felt frighten of his glare and how he digging his claw as I cling on Goth feeling my heart pounding hard.

"That is how you can be a good wanted for reward King Boreal and Set will give out when I capture you and EXTERMINATE YOU!" He jumps up making all animals scurrying along screaming as Goth grab me and pull me along making Masacre missed. Masacre was about to charge at us but the brown monkey tackle him cause him to fly across a little. Masacre growled seeing Paco and the band members glaring at him while the followers flew by him.

"I suggest you leave my fiesta this instant." Paco spoke coldly as Masacre glare at him and at me.

"GET HER!" He shouted not listening and his followers begin flying charging but the two monkeys jump on his two followers and sank their teeth in their wing cause them to scream in pain as the others flew charging down. The long haired Chihuahua barked and charge at one of the vulture and bite its leg cause the vulture to scream in pain trying to get him off while the Chihuahua cling on it with his teeth. I breathed seeing some animals attacking trying to help Paco and the rest. Goth begins dragging me while glancing the rest.

"Everyone we must leave, now." Some nodded while I looked at Paco seeing him fighting with a vulture.

"What about them? We can't leave them." Murk chuckled a little seeing Paco and his band members' fighting.

"Don't worry senorita, Paco and his band members are tough and take care of themselves but right now we need to evacuate fast." I looked at them for a second seeing them taking some vulture down and knew Murk was right. I nodded as Goth bends down to get on his back. Before I can climb on his back we heard the cackling seeing Masacre swopping down and grab me in his metal talon cause me to scream.

"GOT YA!" He laughed soaring up. I tried to struggle to get free in his metal talon feeling its cold on my skin. He glances down at my friends for a second and flew away. We flew out of the hole in the barn and he landed on the roof still have me in his metal talons as he loom over me cause me to tremble. He chuckled darkly.

"Finally I have you, where's you magic now siren?" He cackled looking amused. I glare at him struggle to get free but I felt my body being squeezed cause me to gasp and yelp in pain seeing him smiling evilly. I cough as he squeezes me more making me realized he's suffocating me trying to kill me.

"MASACRE!" We both looked and saw Goth growling having his claws ready as Masacre smiled while still having his metal claws on me. I saw Shade and the rest flew out and landed by him giving him dead glare.

"Release her!" Goth demanded while Masacre only laughed harshly.

"Oh what this? A birds and beasts trying to rescue a fair maiden? What is up with you with her? She's just a human that have torture all your life making her an enemies on all of you." Goth only snarled seeing Shade went by him growling. Goth looked at him for a second and turned and glares at him.

"Let her go now." Goth growled. Masacre smiled darkly having his claw on my neck causes me to gasp in fright.

"So the king does care for her. Let me give a test if she really is casting a spell on all of you by killing her." He raise his metal claw cause me to gasp in fright. Without thinking I rolled fast as his talons missed as I got up and ran. I tried to run to them but Masacre got in front of me and growled having his talons ready making me run to different direction. I tried to find my dagger to try to defend myself but I realized it was back at Tina place while she's washing my clothes. I curse myself as I saw Goth try to swooped down but Masacre use his wings to push him out of the way while Shade try to attack him but he use his other wing to push him aside. I looked back not knowing the hole in front of me and I almost fall grabbing a wood feeling myself dangling. I looked down seeing the ground below me and all the chaotic going on fighting. I gasp trying to get up but I slipped a little cause the wood pieces to fall apart.

"HELP ME!" I cried seeing Murk flying fast but Masacre grab him in his talon and fling him across as he walked towards me smiling ominously while I glare at him trying to hide my fear. His huge talon stomps on my hands cause me to scream in pain as he pressed them hard cause my hands to loosen my grip. I saw Goth looked desperate trying to get up but felt slight pain on his wing making him fall. Masacre lean his head while I struggle to get free.

"So long Siren." With that he flings me off as I scream falling down hearing my friends screaming no! I close my eyes and pray for someone to help me seeing the animals fighting off with the vulture shutting my eyes.

"Ompf!" I heard myself grunted still shutting my eyes thinking I'm dead but I felt something soft and the wind carry me. I slowly opened my eyes seeing red feathers as I perk my head seeing Paco catches me smiling as I smiled back.

"Nice catch." I manage to say. He chuckled.

"No problem mi amigo now let's gets you and your friends out of…" We suddenly heard a deadly roar cause both of us to gasp as the fighting stops suddenly cause the vultures to scream and flew away in fright while the other animals stood still. I looked up through the hole and saw Masacre having a horror on his face cause him to back a little. _Oh no!_ I thought realizing what's happening. Paco flew out of the door while I cling on his feathers as we flew up towards the roof. Paco landed on the roof and I saw my friends in horror of what their seeing. I looked at where their seeing as my expression was changed to shocked and frighten. Goth growled angrily seeing his fur darker and his claws becoming razor and his teeth as well with his red eyes showing more deadly just like my dream. I breathed feeling scared while Shade realized I was standing there and he rushed towards me smiling a little in relief I was okay. My friends flew and landed as we watch Goth stalking towards Masacre while he tries to hide his fear but I knew he was terrified badly seeing Goth smiles sinfully. Without thinking Masacre try to fly away but Goth charge at him with a flash and grabs his talon and fling him to the side while he groaned in pain while trying to get up but Goth grab his throat cause him to squawk in pain struggling to get free feeling his claws dug his skin deeper cause him to suffocate seeing some blood oozing out. Goth came close to him growling deadly.

"You killed her. Ruining my prophecy and now you will suffer in my grasp of your foolish deed." He snarled ominously that doesn't sound like him. _He thinks I'm dead. _ I thought feeling shocked feeling Shade tugged my arm.

"We got to get out of here now." Shade begins dragging me but I manage to make him let go.

"But Goth thinks I'm dead. I want him to know I'm not dead." Shade grabs my arm once more and Chinook landed by us.

"Are you out of your roost?! He will kill you if he's in that way and we need to get out of here." I let go of him once more and glare at them.

"I know he still in there and I'll show him I'm okay and alive. I have to stop him." With that I ran towards Goth and Masacre before Shade could protest seeing Goth having his claws on his chest beginning to ripe his heart out as I took my deep breath and scream.

"GOTH STOP!" He turned having his eyes red growling angrier seeing his fur darker causes me to swallowed.

"Goth, please stop. I'm alive and okay." I reassured having my arms out. "He's done enough but you need to stop this." Goth got off of him hearing Masacre groaned in pain having his wing rubbed his neck. Goth growled sinister stalking towards me having his red eyes glowed cause me to tremble a little. He's doesn't remember who I am but I stood feeling my heart pounding.

"Goth it's me. Ashley remember?" He didn't listen and saw my amulet. He smiled deadly while getting ready to pounce cause me to gasp. He charged at me cause me to scream as he hove over me having his hand on my throat growling darkly.

"NO!" Shade shouted and charged at him but Goth slice him with his deadly claws making him yelp in pain. I tremble in fear seeing his red eyes flaring but I saw pain in his eyes suffering like my dream. With all the courage I place my two hands on his cheek as he growled more showing his razor teeth.

"Goth, I know you're still in there. You can fight it and not let it take over you." I stroke his cheekbone with my thumb as he shut his eyes growling more.

"Goth, look at me. Look at me!" He opened his eyes seeing his red eyes feeling his muscle tense.

"Goth it's me. Please remember! I'm alive and alright. Please remember me, look at me!" I pleaded. He growled more seeing his red eyes looking into my blue eyes but then I saw his eyes lit up having shock on his face. I felt his hand loosen my throat while he breathed heavily seeing his fur and his claws changed back to original and his red eyes was changed back to green as I breathed heavily feeling my heart pounding. He glances at me and I smiled a little knowing he changed back while he looked down seeing me his hand on my throat. He let's go quickly realizing what he's doing and back a little while I got up waiting for his response.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Now everyone saw Goth inner demon but Ashley has enough courage to tame him back to his original self. I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	48. Chapter 47 Getting to Know You

_**Chapter 46 Getting to know you**_

"Senorita? You survive the fall?" He groaned falling down but I catch him holding his arms while he got on his knee panting. He glances at me as I smiled softly feeling so relief of him alright not understanding why but I didn't care seeing him glances at me for a second. He smile a little and then I saw Masacre behind him having his metal talons up. I gasp making Goth turn seeing him striking him. Out of nowhere Paco smash his head with his trumpet making Masacre groaned in pain while wobble a little which lead him to the side seeing stars circling his head.

"What a lovely night were having. Oh look there are pixie everywh..." He moaned as he falls down the side while I giggle. I sighed and glance at Paco.

"Thanks." I muttered softly helping Goth up. Paco smiled his beak tipping his hat.

"Any Murk's friend is a friend of mine as well." He replied.

"Uh hey sorry about your fiesta of the vultures ruining your party." Shade apologized while Paco laughed.

"Oh amigo, I have this problemas bunch of times but we band members always stick together and we grow stronger and more defender every year this problem happens." Murk smiled as he patted his wing.

"It's great to see you and the others. I'll return to you when I can amigo if my wife would let me." Murk chuckled a little while Paco laughed softly. He tips his hat with his feather.

"Your amigos are always welcome to my fiesta anytime you wish, but right now I need to get things cleanup for tomorrow night his goons made." He flew as he solute. "Adios!" He flew down through the hole as we waved goodbye. Shade caught a glimpse of a moth and lick his lips.

"We should go hunt for food. All the fiesta dancing has gotten me hungry." Chinook agreed while Throbb chuckles.

"We should all grab something to eat before we head back. We'll protect both of you while you hunt while we each take turn hunting for our food." Throbb suggest while Goth huffed.

"I'm not hungry." All of us glance at him in shock as if we have never heard him say those words before. He wrapped himself with his wings and I caught glimpse of pain in his eyes I saw before in his demon form.

"Amigo, you always get hungry when we get done dancing. What's a big deal?" Murk asked.

"I'm just not that hungry." Goth answered. "I'll take señorita back while all of you go hunt for dinner." Throbb sighed knowing he's fibbing as I know as well by Goth's voice and his body language.

"Brother, what's troubling you? Is it about your rage you always had that you're not telling us?" Goth growled softly tuning away from us.

"No. That's not it." He replied icy. I know he's lying and Throbb places his hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, I know your fibbing by that tone. Why are you keeping this…?" Goth spun around fast with his eyes flared looking angry.

"I SAID THAT'S NOT IT! DON'T ASK ME THAT AGAIN!" He shouted making me gasp while Maya and Ikan wimp of their uncle in rage. Throbb heavy sighed shook his head.

"Alright. We'll go out hunt while you take Ashley. Come amigos and kids, its time for me to teach you how to hunt your own prey." Maya and Ikan beamed when they heard their father said about hunting forgetting their fear of their uncle in rage. Shade looked considered as I looked at him for I can tell he doesn't want me to have Goth take me back. I walked up to him and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Shade, I'll be fine. You're hungry and you need some food for your stomach." Shade heavy sighed while looking at Goth for a second growling softly and then glances at me.

"I don't want you to get hurt. When he's in rage like that he could've killed you." I laughed softly while smiling at my guardian angel.

"I'll be fine really. Go hunt and I think you need to have a payback of Chinook stealing your tiger moth." Shade chuckled and I hug him feeling his wings embrace me. When we finished our embraced Shade took off with the others to go hunt. I heavy sighed and glance at Goth as he bends down for me to get on. I swallowed a little getting on his back clinging on his mane. We both took off in the sky on the opposite direction heading back to Tina's house seeing stars showing in the night. I looked down seeing trees passing by as I took a peek at Goth seeing pain and anger mixing not understanding. I really wanted to ask him why he won't tell us about his rage but I'm afraid he will go in rage on me as he did with Throbb. We manage to find Tina's place, he landed on the window letting me off and I saw him taking off leaving me alone watching him go on the roof wanting to be alone. I heavy sighed watching him disappears urging to scream wanting to come with him but I didn't say anything. Then suddenly out of the blue a silverwing showed up making think its Shade but to my surprised it was Ishmael looking healthy and happy. He landed front of me smiling seeing his belly full with his fur looking clean.

"Feeling better?" I asked while smiling back.

"Yes thank you for saving my life and have your other human friends heal me back. Thank you."

"You're welcome and I'm very glad Tina helped you and.." I smell suddenly of orange from his fur. "Did she give you a bath?" He nodded a little feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah she did. She thought I should be given one getting all the dirt off but it was nice, short of." I laughed and then I saw Goth up on roof looking at the stars. I saw him heavy sighed wrapping his wings tighter while shutting his eyes. I decided to go up and see him and ask him a question wanting to help him. I begin climbing on the pole but Ishmael stops me.

"Where you're going? He asked while I looked up.

"I want to talk to Goth." I replied. He growled.

"You shouldn't speak to him. He's one of them wanting to sacrifice our heart to their demon."

"But he said he will let your brother and the rest go following the law." I protest but he shook his head.

"How do you know he can keep his words? He might be lying to us wanting our hearts to be sacrificed to Zotz." He retorted. I heavy sighed.

"I just want to talk to him wanting to know what's bugging him not telling us." I said making him let go of me. I quickly climb before he could say anything watching me climb.

"Foolish human." I heard him heavy sighed and saw him flew inside the house while I climb more. I manage to get on the roof panting ruffing my hair a little sitting down taking a break. I looked around for Goth and manage to find him sitting on the roof far end. I got up and walked towards him seeing him looking at the stars more feeling little nervous having second thoughts of wanting to talk to him but that didn't stop me as I walked more until I stop inch away.

"Goth?" I called. He turned and glance at me not knowing if he expecting me to be here or not.

"What are you doing here?" He asked growling. I swallowed.

"I want to see you and talk with you." I replied as he huffed wrapping his wings tighter.

"What's bothering you?" I asked. He turned.

"What?" He asked not caring.

"I know something is wrong and you're not telling me. What's the matter?" He snorted.

"I don't want to talk abou…"

"Please! I really want to help and want to know what's bothering you." I protest. He didn't say a word and I was expecting him to yell at me as he did with Throbb but instead he huffed closing his eyes.

"I just didn't want any of you see me in rage. I couldn't control myself when I'm in rage like that wanting to kill someone but the truth is, I can't remember what just happen but all I can remember was thinking of you being killed." He explained. I sat down by him feeling puzzled.

"Is that why you don't want to tell the others or is there more?" I asked more. He didn't say a word for a second and then turned to me.

"Were you afraid of me when you saw me in rage?" He finally spoke wanting to know. I heavy sighed wrapping my arms around myself.

"Yeah a little." I replied as he sighed. "But you know what?" I asked softly smiling a little.

"What?" He asked whisper back. I smiled more.

"I think Masacre is more scared of your rage than I am." He chuckled smirking.

"He finally learned his lesson not to mess with the king of the jungle." I giggle while he smirked more and then I looked at his band in curious.

"You know, I can help you get your band off." I pointed and he looked at his band.

"You can get this off senorita?" He asked. I nodded a little.

"I can try." I replied. He let me see his band seeing my reflection on it as I went across him. I gently touch his band feeling little cold of the metal studying it how to get it off. I saw it was pinched tight on his arm and thought I can unpinch it getting it off of him as I use my fingertips to trace under the metal line. I felt him shiver a little.

"This could hurt a little." I warned seeing him nodded. I use my finger tips to grab the line and begin to pull trying to get it off of him but his band was sticking good making it hard to un pinch. I pulled more hearing him hiss in pain making me stop a little.

"Sorry, I'll try to be more gentle." I begin to pull more trying to be gentle but his band was very tight making it impossible. I felt my hands were getting tired and stopped giving up looking at his band seeing my reflection.

"I can't get it off. I'm sorry, it just won't budge." He chuckled softy.

"It's alright señorita and beside I've gotten used to it. It's now part of me and reminder of what north is like." He chuckled more while I smiled a little and looked at the stars. We then begin to chat while looking at some stars seeing some new constellation Goth points at and we talk more. I begin to like to talk to him feeling comfortable not understanding why telling him some stuff and we laughed of some jokes stories he made.

"I didn't know you were that funny." I laughed as he smiled.

"And I never hear you laugh before. You have, cute laugh. You should laugh more once a while." I smiled while giggling like an idiot but then I realized what I was doing not understanding why he's going soft on me.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" I couldn't help myself but blurted out. "You short of change ever since we came to your home and cancel our wedding. What's up with that?" Goth was taken back as I asked him that and sighed.

"Because señorita, I'm happy I'm home where I belong and you have been kind to me of your caring treating me like I'm another person while your friends think I'm just playing a trick and you're beautiful as well." _Well why should I be when he cancels our wedding and I forgive him?_ I thought while I blush a little looking down.

"You really think I'm that pretty, or you're just saying it making me feel good like all men do?" I felt his claw on my chin forcing me to look at him seeing him looked serious but calm.

"You are beautiful, very beautiful señorita no matter if you're a bat or a human. You're the queen among your kind to my eyes and there no other female of your kinds could compete you." I didn't say a word as he say those letting him continue. "I even pick that dress you're wearing and having the idea of having us going to fiesta having your worry be gone taking a break enjoying our culture festival." I looked at my dress couldn't believe he did that for me wanting me to feel better making him a, good friend.

"That's so sweet of you." I manage to say glancing at him and then we heard something growling and I thought I was offending him.

"Goth that was a complement." I spoke hint of annoying but I heard another growl but it wasn't from him but his stomach.

"That was my belly señorita, I'm now starting to get a little hungry." I gasp while having my throat with fear on my face making Goth shocked and puzzled. He sighed in annoyed.

"I'm not going to eat…"

"Kidding! I was just kidding. I want to see your reaction when I did that." I laughed a little. "You should've seen your face." He smirked.

"I'll get you for that." He got up as I did and he shook his fur while looking at the sky.

"I'm off to hunt and I might run to your friends telling them I brought you here safe." He added spreading his wings getting ready to take off. I smiled as I came up to him.

"Have fun hunting. I hope you catch something big." I tiptoe up to him and kiss his cheek making his eyes lit up. "And thank you for being a good friend and the idea of going to fiesta." I added. I took a step back for him to take off but he just stood there like a statue having his hand on his cheek where I kissed at seeing him blushing a little. I laughed of his reaction as I wave my hand at his face.

"Goth, you're leaving?" I reminded him. He shook his head snapping out.

"Rright. Hunting." He manages to say and he took off in the sky as I saw him looking at me while I waved smiling seeing him smiling back watching him go off in the deeper jungle until I didn't see him anymore. I got down the pipe to the window as Tina saw me at the window.

"Ashley, your back. How was it?" I sighed.

"Wonderful." I replied smiling. It was amazing." Tina place her hand and I got on feeling something in my stomach fluttering thinking about Goth and I chat we had making me smile more.

"Ashley, are you okay?" I heard Tina asked.

"I'm fine really. Just tried and little hungry." Tina laughed and brought me in the kitchen and I ate some leftover taco but I couldn't stop thinking about the talk we had as I felt more my stomach fluttering feeling like I have butterflies flapping around. After I got done eating Tina got me a nightgown which is aqua blue from the doll for me to sleep in and I put it on without anyone here seeing me and she took me to the living room and place me on the pillow while having hand towel as my blanket.

"Are your friends coming back?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes, after they got done hunting they come here to rest." She smiled.

"If you need anything let me know alright, good night." I smiled and thank her as she leaves leaving me alone. I sighed keep thinking about the talk Goth and I had couldn't help but smile feeling something strange inside of me, I sighed deeply of him being kind to me and him changing a little but I shook my head realizing I was thinking. _What are you doing girl? He's a bat and you're a human. It will never work out between both of you and he's just a friend; a very good friend. _I sighed more lying down on the pillow closing my eyes wanting this feeling to go away.

"ASHLEY!" I scream in startled jolt my body up seeing Nemo and Yorick floating roosting looking pissed as ever and I know why they look mad. _Oh boy. _ I thought while I waited for their response.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! IT seems that Goth and Ashley are getting along pretty well but what is this strange feeling she's beginning to have can't explaining it but she wants to make it go away. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	49. Chapter 48 That's My Boy

_**Chapter 48 That's my boy**_

_**Third's person POV**_

Set was roosting seeing Goth and Ashley talking and he realized Goth has acted strange around her and even more strange when she kiss his cheek. He watches as they went separate ways growling softly. He took off from his roost flying through the jungle until he spotted the abandon barn. He flew down to the side searching for someone until he heard a moan coming from the old hay. He swooped down and landed on the hay as he dig inside the hay until he spotted some black feathers. He grab Masacre throat and yank him out of the hay while Masacre is still feeling woozy from Paco hit.

"What happened?!" He snarled while Masacre moaned.

"Mommy, is that you?" He answered. Set growled and slice him making him fall out of the hay making him snapped out.

"What he trying to tell you what happen with not catching the girl?" Phoenix appeared landed by Set having scowl look with fury in her eyes. Masacre moaned in pain.

"You were supposed to capture her, not kill her. We need her to fulfill the prophecy." Set added. Masacre snorted.

"How should I suppose to know that? I wanted her to be dead for the reward for King Boreal but when everyone thinks I killed her Goth had changed into a demonic like both of you but more deadly." Set and Phoenix glance at him with interesting on their face.

"Goth? Turning into a demon?" Set asked while stroking his beard. Masacre nodded.

"He was going to kill me for being a foolish of murdering her but she survive and told him to spare my life and he was about to kill her and she tamed him back to his original self." Masacre explained while Set is having thoughts about Goth's mood. _His strange acting? Her taming him? He thought of her dead? _ His eyes lit up now fully understanding and he begin to laugh. Phoenix and Masacre looked at him puzzled on why he's laughing so hard while Masacre looked at Phoenix and she shrugs her shoulder.

"What is this funny nonsense?" Phoenix asked, Set wipes his tears from laughing so hard.

"Don't you see what's going on here? He got turned into a demon thinking her dead and she tamed him back to his original self." Phoenix looks at him puzzled still not getting the picture.

"He's in love with a girl." He explained as Phoenix's eyes lit up while Masacre laughed along. She laughs along as well and all three of them laugh as Set shook his head calming his laughter.

"Oh this is perfect. So perfect mi amigos. She will now fulfill the prophecy for our master and we need him to get close to her gaining her trust for her to do the prophecy. He turned at Masacre grinning evilly making him swallowed nervously as Set grabs his whip.

"It's time to do a little makeover for you and your followers." Without a warning Set whip at his wings cause him the shriek in pain holding his wing hissing in pain. Suddenly his wings were change to shadowy black and it crawls up to his body making him tremble in fear. He tries to fight it but when it came to his head his head was changed from grey to black having red eyes and his beak grew sharp and deadly teeth. He screamed trying to fight it while his talons became razor with his metal talon turned to black. He screamed for one last time as he panted got on his knee while Set flew by him.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked with a hint of mockery. Masacre panted and started to laugh harshly, he glances at him with his red eyes gleaming.

"More better than ever, master." Set laughed and use his whip to whip at his metal talons making it purplish having claws sharper.

"Gather your followers and make them as you. Phoenix will accompany you on your journey." He ordered.

"Yes master." He bowed and he took off while Phoenix follows him. Set chuckled darkly and flew to the opposite directing as he begins searching for Goth. Meanwhile back in the other side of the jungle the eight friends have their fill and were resting on the branch. Maya and Ikan had done very well with hunting as Maya got her first small bird while Ikan got his small lizard. Orestes on the other hand was staring at Athena dreamily seeing her standing on the branch. Throbb notices and smirked walked up by him.

"You have feeling for her do you amigo?" Orestes gasp in startled and laughed sheepish.

"What me? No. Why would she fall for me? I mean she's a princess and I'm a General's son. She won't fall for me." Throbb laughed and patted his back.

"Ah amigo, you don't know that until you find out yourself so go out there and be an owl and get your girl." He pushed him towards her as Orestes looked at him nervously, Throbb encourages him to go on. Orestes took a deep breath and flew over to her and perch by her. She looked at him and smiled her beak.

"Hey, how are you doing?" She asked while he nodded nervously.

"Doing well. So, are you full? If you're not I can hunt some more mice for you and..." He fumbles but Athena laughed.

"Yes thank you, and you don't need to grab me some more mice." Orestes sighed and he looked back at Throbb while Murk, Shade and Chinook watch and encourage him.

"Closer." Throbb hissed gesturing his hands making him move closer to her. Orestes scooted over to her and looked at him as Throbb gesture his hands more.

"Closer." He encourages him and Orestes scooted closer while Athena looked at the stars. "That's my boy." Throbb beamed seeing him and Athena close together. Without Athena seeing he slowly place her wing on her shoulder but she caught him doing that as he yank his wing.

"Oh um, I thought I saw an insect crawling on you but I think it's gone for now." Orestes spoke quickly laughing nervously as Athena giggled. Throbb groaned in annoyed while Murk laughed.

"Yep that's your boy alright. We need to make a night a little romantic for both of them and I know a way." Murk flew in the tree with flowers blooming as he shook one making it fall with petals floating making the night beautiful. Shade and Chinook decided to help by flying up towards the branch pushing the leaves aside until the stars shown more with the moon showing and they hid inside the leaves. Throbb have his kids roosted while he clawed under the branch where Orestes and Athena were perching as he whistle softly. Orestes looked around trying to find tis owner until he finally found him under the branch.

"Tell her you have beautiful eyes." He hissed giving him some advice. Orestes nodded giving him a wink and turned to Athena smiling.

"I have beautiful eyes." He flutters his eyes while Athena looked at him weird.

"Um okay, their very nice." Athena replied as she looked at the stars more.

"No! No! Her eyes! Her eyes!" Throbb hissed and Orestes realized his mistake and fumbles the right words.

"Not that great as your eyes. Your eyes are like the stars sparking than mine and they look like diamond as mine looks like um a terminate." He smiled sheepish making Athena giggled more shook her head. Orestes sighed as Throbb psst.

"Just tell her how you feel amigo." Throbb crawl away from them while Orestes heavy sighed taking a deep breath.

"Athena, all my life I wanted to tell you ever since I met you. I really wanted to say is that I..." He was about to say the last words but the petal got in his throat making him gag and chock as Athena sighed.

"That's so sweet you get all chock up..." Athena turned and realized he's really choking.

"Oh you're choking!" Orestes felt his face turned purple as he tries to get the petal out of his throat. Athena went behind him as she grabs his stomach with his wings as she pushed it hard.

"Alright one two..." She heaved while Orestes choked more. The friends watch in awkward moment seeing her trying to get the petal while Throbb heavy sighed.

"Yep, that's your boy alright." Murk spoke sarcastic. Chinook made a whistle sound and an explosive in the end while they watch Athena trying to get the petal out of Orestes.

_**Author's Note: How was that one for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! This whole chapter is mostly based on Rio where Blue tries to win Jewels heart and I can picture Orestes acting nervously around girls. I don't own any silverwings characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	50. Chapter 49 Somewhere Out There

_**Chapter 48 Somewhere out there**_

Marina shivered a little from the cold while roosting under the bridge with the others hearing cars passing over them. It's been two days since they came here and Halo telling them the floating machine that can take them is now gone and won't be back until few days. She can't wait that long wanting to find her friends now but right now she can't do anything about it. She turned and saw some freetail bats surrounding Frieda as they give her a medicine from the berries to heal her and she hopes it gives Frieda strength enough to continue their journey. She looked and saw Ariel talking with Achilles and caught a glimpse of Ariel worried look glancing at Frieda and sighed sadly. She knew it wasn't a good sign and quickly turned away as Ariel looked at her direction. She doesn't understand why everything is all happening so fast with Silverwings arrested, going to the lost city to be safe, Frieda ill, and hoping her friends are there waiting for them. She suddenly spotted some seagulls squawking while flying in the sky, she smiled remembering her, Shade and Ashley went to the Mainland with a help with Harry racing across the sea. She heavy sighed while wrapping her wings tighter catching a glimpse some mosquitoes buzzing around in the sky. She felt her stomach growling and she flew out from her roost and begins hunting some mosquitoes. As she flew across the sky while eating some mosquitoes she saw one of the seagull she slightly familiar with looking at her direction. She quickly made the other direction trying to avoid the seagull while she heard it squawk loudly and turned and saw the seagull flying towards her. She gasp and flew fast around the huge bridge until she saw a pole holding on the bride as she rested on the railing thinking she lost it. She panted while looking around making sure the seagull was gone good not trusting it as well as King Borel's soldiers.

"HEY MARINA!" She screams in startled seeing Pippi flying around. She place her hand on her heart to steady her beat while Pippi smiles.

"What are you doin..?" She quickly grabs her beak and pulls her while wrapping her wings around her.

"QUIET! There a seagull chasing me and I don't want to get caught. He might work for King Boreal." Marina hissed. Pippi looked around trying to find the seagull and she mumbles something while looking around. Marina glances around while holding Pippi to see if it's all clear.

"Ah there you are." Marina and Pippi scream but Pippi muffed seeing a seagull behind them that she's familiar with smiling his beak. Marina tips her head seeing his grey hair with white and grey fur mix and finally realized who they are talking to.

'Harry?" Marina asked as the seagull smiled.

"Long time no see eh?" Pippi manages to make her let go and flew fast around Harry.

"Uncle Harry!" She squeaked hugging his neck, he laughed embracing her.

"Pippi my little squeaker how are you been?" She lets go of him and flew while flapping her wings fast.

"I'm doing very well and guess what I'm going to be in the show with Sam and Jacques performing with them but I need to find some way to perform which it going to be difficult than I can imagine and anyway…" Harry laughed while patted her head with his wing.

"Very talkative aren't you as usually?" Pippi blush a little.

"Yeah I always talk when I get excited." Harry chuckled and turned to Marina.

"Say where that other friend name Shade right and the tiny girl you are with?" Marina heavy sighed looking down. Harry notices her expression and sighed.

"They're not with you are they?" Marina explained what happened with King Boreal arresting the silverwings, the building and getting here at the bridge city. Harry nodded after she done explaining as he heavy sighed.

"That foolish king never listens to anyone in his life. He always wants to do his way and will punish the one who dislike his opinions." He sighed more. "I hope that king will learn the right from wrong in the future."

"Did you have a chance finding my mom and the colony?" Pippi asked with hope in her tone. Harry shook his head.

"No I haven't seen them since I heard about the firestorm going on down south." Pippi heavy sighed sadly having her head down.

"Firestorms?" Marina asked. Harry nodded.

"I saw a flying machine in the sky and they release some bats and owls making them fly down to the ground where they explode as they touch the ground." Marina gasps covering her mouth while Pippi shook her head.

"It has been going on for a while since my friends and I came down south and sometimes we saw some firestorms going on and we didn't go down much further in afraid going in the firestorm." He added and then another seagull came panting flapping its wings.

"Harry, where have you been? There some humans giving out some bread and crackers to the swans and their some enough for us to have. Come on lets go before the fishes can get to them." Harry nodded as the seagull flew away. He turned to them.

"Love to stay and chat more but as you know the seagulls gets hungry for human foods. Take care and good luck and tell Shade and Ashley I say hi." He flew away while Marina and Pippi waved goodbye until he disappears in the clouds. Marina heavy sighed finally figure out why her kinds are using them but not fully. She flew from her spot while Pippi followed her around the bridge city until they saw Jacques strumming his guitar while Sam rested on the railing sleeping on his stomach. Marina roosted above them as Jacques stops strumming his guitar.

"Marina what brings you here?" He asked while Pippi landed by him.

"A friend dropped by and told us about the firestorm." Marina replied looking at the stars with the full moon showing.

"Firestorm?" Jacques asked and Pippi explained about it making Jacques eyes huge.

"Oh dear." That's all he can say as Marina heavy sighed looking out in the sky more.

"I hope my friends are okay out there and are at the lost city where we can meet them. If the floating machine will ever come back." Jacques strums his guitar while smiles softly on his beak.

"We will find them soon. We never give up hope of how far we come and I believe our friends are safe as we are." He strums more humming while Marina heavy sighed. She really wants to believe they will find them but how could she know their safe with the firestorm raging on down south afraid they might not survive. Marina shook her head not wanting to think that looking at the stars more thinking about her friends but what weird was she was mostly thinking about Shade. She misses his stubborn and foolish of his idea and she always tries to use her opinions making them argue a little. She chuckled softly remembering her last adventure with him feeing something inside she never felt before in a long time making her feel wonderful and happy as she heavy sighed not understanding. She shook her head wanting to believe her and Shade are just friends but every time she thinks of him her heart beats fast. She remembers Chinook asked her to be his mate but she still doesn't know if she wants to be with him. She heavy sighed while wrapping her wings tighter wishing Ariel was here to help her feelings but not knowing if she can help. She looked at the sky seeing the full moon showing as she begins singing.

**Marina: **_Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moonlight. Someone thinking of me and loving me tonight. _ She sings softly closing her eyes thinking of her friends alright and Shade along. Meanwhile in the jungle Shade flew had just got done eating his meal on bugs roosting away from Orestes and Athena as they still try to get the petals out of Orestes throat and he looked at the stars seeing full moon. He thought about Marina and the rest safety but he thought mostly on Marina. He felt strangely hearing her singing as he looked at the sky more. He smiled softly and begin to sing softly

**Shade: **_Somewhere out there, someone's singing a prayer. That we'll find one another. That big somewhere out there. _ He heavy sighed wrapping his wings wondering if he ever going to see her and the others again seeing them safe and alright if he and his friends could ever get back up north to hibernaculum. _And even I know how very far apart we are, it help to think we might be wishing on the same bright star. _Shade sings and glances at the bright star wishing Marina was here by him wanting to hold her close and wanting her to be safe as Ashley is. Marina looked at the sky smiling softly knowing someone is singing in her heart.

**Marina: **_And when the night winds starts singing some lonesome lullaby, it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky. _She sang more seeing the shooting star passing by wishing Shade and her friends were here safe.

**Together: **_Somewhere out there, if love can see us through. Then we'll be together somewhere out there. Out where dreams come true. _ Marina finishes singing as she sighed deeply while hearing Jacques strumming his guitar. Pippi smiled her beak as she sighed.

"You have nice voice." Pippi said. Marina smiled.

"Thanks Pippi." Pippi got up and flew flapping her wings fast.

"You know maybe I can sing for your show." Jacques smiled while still strumming.

"Well can you sing a song?" He asked as Pippi nodded. She was about to take a deep breath but suddenly they heard someone screaming making Sam woke up with a start.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! It WASN'T ME I SWEAR!" He protests rubbing his eyes and yawned. "Hey what's going on?" All three of them looked down seeing all bats flying around panicking all talking at once and saw Halo and Achilles landed on the railing looking down. Marina flew down and landed by Achilles and saw Halo having scowl look on her face.

"What's going on?" Marina asked wanting to know as Ariel landed by her wanting to know as well.

"There an intruders coming in and it's not the bird, it's the beasts." She replied not taking eyes off the ground. Marina notices a stone moving on the ground seeing the hole appearing. She looked more seeing a figure coming out of the hole that is wearing a crown on its head as he shook his head getting the dirt out of him. Marina gasp immediately recognized the figure couldn't help herself but smile.

"Romulus." She spoke softly.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! I want to do a chapter for Shade and Marina showing their feelings for each other and their will be more for them in later chapters. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	51. Chapter 50 Phoenix's Unlucky Day

_**Chapter 49 Phoenix's Unlucky day**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

"What…do…you…think…you're doing?" Yorick snapped while I looked at him dumbly.

"Um, going to bed." I answered tucking myself in but Nemo shook his head.

"Don't give us that young lady we know what you did. What part of stay away from him you do not understand?" He strict crossing his arms. I huffed and got up from my bed and jump on the floor.

"Okay look, I just want to help him making him feel better and it was very nice actually." I smiled softly thinking while Nemo heavy sighed.

"Lassie, he's very dangerous and you need to be away from him. He's the king of those monsters with darkness in his heart." Java appeared and landed by Yorick.

"He's really not that bad. He not really a monster I remember if you have a chance getting to know him more. He's honest, kind, gentle and will never do anything to hurt me and also funny and, sweet." I felt myself blush making Yorick gasp in horror and looked at Nemo who has same expression.

"This is not good." Yorick hissed while Nemo nodded. Java on the other hand smiles softly crossing her arms.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked seeing them look at each other.

"She's in love with him!" Yorick exclaimed. I have shock look.

"No! I'm not in love with him! I was just saying how he changed a little and we're friends really." I walked a little while Yorick huffed crossing his arms.

"Then why are you saying some mushy sweet stuff about him and let him dance with you at that party and kiss his cheek?" He tested.

"It's actually a Fiesta my boy." Nemo corrected him coming by him.

"Whatever." Yorick huffed rolling his eyes but I didn't listen to them beginning to have daydream feeling my stomach fluttering again as he spoke of us dancing.

"I don't know." I sighed softly really don't know why while playing the small bell attach on the pillow thinking about of us dancing of how he held me in his arms while I glance at his warm green eyes making me have more butterflies in my stomach feeling my heart mended. "He's just something." I looked at the fireplace seeing the fire going can't understand why I'm thinking of this stuff making my stomach flutter more. I step close to it feeling its warmth on my skin reminding me back north of my home liking the warmth it gives when its winter. I turned and looked at the three ghost bats and smiled.

"Look everything is going to be okay really. We're just friends I mean my friends and I have been through troublesome and dangers, what worse can it get?" I shrug my shoulder and then suddenly we heard dark chuckle making my blood froze making all of us turned and saw Phoenix coming out of the shadow smirking showing her black teeth. Yorick yelp and went behind Nemo while Nemo trembles in fear. She smiles deadly seeing three ghosts and me.

"Well well, isn't this surprising; a chosen one being protected by three spirits in one spot, this must be my lucky day." She snarled making Yorick tremble. I swallow my fear glaring at her.

"What do you want?" She chuckled darkly while having her tip claw on her chin as if she's trying to think.

"Oh I don't know maybe some souvenirs I want to take back to the underworld for a little remembering of my success for my dark master." She glances at the three smiling ominously making the three trembling with fear.

"I guess these slaves will do for the souvenirs and will be punished on what they done escaping from the mines in the underworld." She stalked towards them but I got in front of them protecting them as she snarled.

"Over my dead body." I retorted. She scowled.

"That could be arranged." Without a warning she whips me across the room with her wing making me tumble on the ground in pain. The three ghost flew fast as Phoenix turned and saw them escaping. She smirked and suddenly her fur was changed into darker making her fur glower like a ghost and her claws became razor along her teeth while her yellow orange eyes changed to reddish orange seeing her more demolish like Goth but more sinister. I gasp in horror while Nemo, Yorick and Java disappear fast as she's glance around smiling evilly.

"I know where you're hiding. I can smell your fear and spirit." I fumble through my nightgown for my dagger but I didn't have it with me but I saw Phoenix looking up sniffing and smile darkly. She flew up fast and grab one causing the owner to yelp seeing her got Nemo in her grasp. She took him down on the ground while he gasp and struggles.

"Nemo, you have always had positive thoughts while in the underworld wanting to think what its right." She stroke her claw on his cheek cause him to shudder. "Your family is worrying about you wondering why you left them to suffer in the mines. You can explain to them when I take you and your friends back to the mines where you belong slaving for your rest and miserable life or maybe more having fun to punish you here and now." I saw Yorick and Java watching in horror of their friend in that demon's grasp for they cannot do anything to help him. She raises her razor claws having it glowed red getting ready to slice him, Nemo shut his eyes and turned away.

"PHOENIX!" I shouted as she turned while growling.

"Leave him alone." I demanded. She laughed harshly.

"Well what's this? A human demanding me to let her friends go? You should choose your word wisely child and have the prophecy fulfilled by solar eclipse." I felt my heart shaking with fear but I didn't show my fear glaring at her with hate.

"Never! I will never fulfill his prophecy letting him free killing the sun." I retorted. She chuckled darkly smiling while tighten Nemo's neck cause him to gasp.

You will fulfill his destiny no matter how you refused you will free our Zotz from his prison." I gasp and saw Nemo mouthed me to use my amulet. I looked at the amulet and at them. I cling on my amulet feeling its warmth and glow as I thought of a power.

"I give you one chance, put him down and leave them alone." She laughed while tighten Nemo's neck seeing his glowing fading while struggling to get free. I looked above the coffee table and saw a hot coffee cup on the edge where she's standing. Without her seeing I use my fingers to move the coffee closer to the edge while walking slowly.

"What are you going to do child? Use your vines to tie me up again as before." She chuckled softly. "Sorry child, there's no vines around to tie me up and there's nothing you can do to stop me." I breathed and saw the coffee cup almost tipping right under her. I give Nemo a wink as he notices a coffee cup tipping. He smiles softly but changed quickly not wanting Phoenix to notices.

"Your right, I can't defeat you without the vines but I know another way to defeat you that everyone cannot defeat or resist." Phoenix looks at me puzzled of what I was talking about and then on the cure I whip my hand and the coffee cup fall over the edge as Phoenix gasp letting go Nemo and the coffee cup crash into her causing the coffee to spill everywhere while she inside the cup almost seeing her legs. I rushed to him and grab his arm feeing his coldness on my palm and dragged him.

"COME ON LET'S GO!" We both started to run while we heard Phoenix scream in the coffee cup. She burst herself out of the coffee cup causing it to break being drenched in coffee having furious look rubbing her eyes trying to get the coffee out.

"YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE HUMAN!" She shrieked. Nemo and I ran fast while Nemo groaned in pain having his hand on his neck. We manage to find the bookshelves and we ran inside the shelves and hid one of the books. We breathed heavily as Nemo groaned in pain.

"Nemo are you alright?" I asked softly not understanding why he's hurt when he's a ghost. He nodded while rubbing his neck.

"I will be fine lassie, thank you." I nodded and then we heard the wings flapping and we saw Phoenix crashing on the ground with vicious and furious look while still dripping in coffee looking around.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU SELFISH BRAT!" She snarled angrily glancing around. We breathed heavily feeling my heart pounding hard afraid she might hear it. She sniffs more while looming around as she came up on the bookshelves. I looked around desperately trying to think of a way to get rid of her not have her take him and the rest away to the underworld and I caught a glimpse of the fireplace seeing the fire going as I begin to have thoughts on the fire and her starting to get an idea. I told Nemo to hide inside the books and I secretly gone out of my hiding without her seeing me. I quietly sneak around the coffee table trying to get close to the fire without her seeing. She looks around the bookshelves more and then she looks at the basket with yarns as she sniffs and begins digging through the balls of yarns.

"Come on out sweetheart. If you come out I might spare you and your little friend's life." She sneered in sick sweetly smiling cruelly while digging the ball of yarns. I ran quietly towards the coffee spills but didn't know I was stepping on the broken one cause it to break loudly. Phoenix turned her head sharply towards me making me gasp.

"There you are." She snarled and charged at me making me scream and ran. I ran fast as I can while she chase me having her claws out cackling evilly. I stop at the fireplace seeing her coming close. I ran to another direction making her fall down growling deadly. I looked at the fire while having my amulet glowing feeling tis warmth as I clutch my amulet. I back a little while Phoenix got up smiling sinfully. I swallowed and I thought of the power I want hoping it works. I felt the pressure through my body as I did before seeing the fire coming out of the fireplace without her seeing. She got on her all floor getting ready to pounce chuckle darkly.

"You can't run or hide human. You will soon fulfill his prophecy and complete his destiny." I felt my body growing weak feeling my legs trembling still have my amulet glowing. _Wait for it. Wait for it. _I thought seeing the fire coming out without her seeing. She chuckled darkly shook her head.

"Pathetic human." She charged with her claws out but the fire stops her wrapping around her body cause her to gasp feeling the burn on her fur making her scream in pain. I tight my hand in fist and pull my hand making the fire pulling her towards the fireplace feeling the fire and I as one. She use her claws to dig on the ground trying to pull herself away from the fire place but I use my hand to pull her more while she struggles to get free. She's almost at the fire place and she snarled darkly giving me cold glare.

"YOU WILL PAY IN THE NAME OF ZOTZ!" She roared but she fling inside the fireplace cause her to scream more having her fur burning and I use my hand to shut the fire gate and lock it making sure she doesn't escaped. I breathed heavily feeling my body very weak while smiling to myself. Nemo, Yorick and Java flew from their hiding and landed by me.

"Did I kill her?" I asked softly but Yorick shook his head sadly and fear.

"No, you just made her angry." I sighed as I felt my legs turning to jelly feeling my head pounding.

"You did it lassie. You use the power of the amulet defeating that demon. I knew you were the one." Nemo beamed but I got on my knee making the three considered.

"Lassie?" Nemo asked as I fall on the floor.

"Ashley honey, are you alright?" I heard Java spoke seeing them looking at me. I breathed heavily seeing shape and shadows all around me while hearing voices in the distant as my world went completely black.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Talk about epic battle with Phoenix but its only just beginning for Ashley not knowing what destiny will lead her. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	52. Chapter 51 Caring

_**Chapter 50 Caring **_

_**Third's Person POV**_

Goth licks his chomps from his meal he caught which is a small macaw licking his claws to get the blood off. He couldn't stop thinking about the talk he and Ashley had making his heart flutter. When she kisses his cheek before he left he thought his heart was going to explode with joy. He touches his cheek where she kisses it feeling peace leaning his back on the tree while looking at the stars thinking of her of how she amazed him.

"She's just…wow." He sighed seeing the stars reminding him her eyes sparking. He never felt this way before for anyone in his life as he did felt this way before when he asked her to marry him. It was more than that, he fell deeply in love with her but feel guilty of getting the amulet for his master. He wanted to tell her how he feels at the fiesta but that idiot Masacre ruin everything and beside it will never work out like she says. He sighed deeply while wrapping his wings around himself having thoughts on his plan wanting to please Zotz but he loves her more but felt betraying her.

"She will never forgive me for what I'm doing to her." He muttered softly. Then he heard dark chuckle making him spun seeing Set roosting on the branch smirking.

"Hola, your majesty." He jumps from his roost. Goth growled softly for him not to come any closer. Set have his hand out looking innocent.

"Relax amigo; I just come here to talk with you." Goth huffed letting him come over as Set smiles showing his black teeth.

"What is that you want?" Goth asked wanting to get it over with. Set chuckled darkly.

"Oh quit being jealous of me being a favorite one. I just wanted to congrats you on getting everyone trusting you while hiding your plan." Goth looks at him dumbly thinking this was some kind of trick. He huffed flew to another branch away from him. "So I've heard you plan is getting close to the girl getting her amulet from her and have Voxzaco sacrificed more victims heart to our dark master and bring her back on the day the solar eclipse arrived." Goth heavy sighed as he looked at the sky.

"That what the plan is." Goth replied feeling his heart guilty a little.

"And I know you have feelings for her." Goth gasps and spun around getting him attention while Set smiles cruelly. "Why don't you just marry her and have her your queen? She will be perfect queen on your side." Goth growled softly wrapping his wings around himself.

"She doesn't want to marry me and I respect her wishes making her happy." Goth answered. Set tsks.

"What about you sire? Is this makes you happy of her wanting to get everything she wants." Goth didn't say a word having thoughts for it makes him happy a little but not that much.

"Yes." Goth answered softly. Set chuckled darky.

"You know if you marry her before the solar eclipse this will pleases Zotz more getting her fulfill his prophecy and you swore on him she will be yours forever." Goth eyes lit up when he spoke those words remembering but he shook his head.

"She doesn't have same feeling as I have." He retorted and Set flew by him.

"I can get her to fall in love with you. I can make her yours if you let me help." He snaps his finger and out came of nowhere a beautiful white dress made out of worm silk appeared with white sheer selves that are short with sheer dress seeing right through as well and have white trim along the waist and on the strapless neckline as well. Goth breathed seeing the white dress imagining her wearing it making her look more beautiful. Set smirked seeing Goth liking this and having thoughts of marrying her. Goth shook his head growling and glares at him.

"I respect her wishes and if she doesn't want to marry me, so be it." Set sighed in annoyed and flicks his hand making the white dress disappeared.

"Ferry well then your highness is that what you prefer." He spread his wings out about to take off but he stops suddenly with his eyes lit up as if he complexly forgot something.

"Oh does she say anything about leaving?" Goth looked at him puzzled as Set smirked.

"What do you mean leaving?" Set chuckled. "Have you notices she going to leave and never return. She did left home but came back after two months. If she leaves she might never return here after she finishes her adventure being up north with her friends." Goth felt his heart winched as he explained it to him remembering she did left two months ago believing he will never see her again.

"She won't leave and if she did leave she will come back as she did before." Goth retorted making Set laughed.

"How do you know she will come back? When she uses her amulet for the prophecy of Nocturna she will take the amulet and send her home for she's done with her and the girl will never use her amulet to return." Set said making Goth breathed not wanting to believe it that can happen if she fulfill Nocturna's destiny.

"I suggest you figure out a way to make her stay and not have her fulfill Nocturna's prophecy if you love her that much." Set smirked while Goth spread his wings out.

"I'll figure out a way to make her stay and not let her fulfill Nocturna's destiny." Goth took off leaving Set alone. He chuckled darkly watching the king leave while shook his head.

"Yes, you will make her stay and have her fulfill Zotz destiny as she will have to be sacrificed for the ritual." He sighed. "I love watching a creature getting heartbroken as fun as double crossing the king." He laughed evilly and soared in the opposite direction having his fur darker glowing with his eyes glowed with bloody red orange with razor claws out as he flew in the deeper jungle. Goth flew on more trying to get his mind off of her fulfill Nocturna's prophecy. He will find a way to make her stay for he knows she loves his home which he can tell by her eyes and not let her fulfill Nocturna prophecy. He spotted Murk with the others as he swooped down and landed making Chinook scream in startled while the others yell. Goth roosted on the branch tsking.

"Relax. It's only me." He spoke smirking a little thinking it was funny of their reaction. He saw Orestes breathing heavily having holding his throat with his wings seeing some petals on the branch while Athena perches by him.

"What happened here?" Throbb sighed shook his head.

"You don't want to know." He answered. Goth chuckled a little.

"Where's Ashley?" Shade asked wanting to know seeing him glare at him. Goth huffed while crossing his arms.

"She's back at the human home and she's probably gone to bed." He answered. Shade growled softly.

"How would I know if she is at the human home? I should've come with you to make sure you really kept your words." Goth growled and flew from his roost and landed in front of him.

"I'm getting tired of you thinking I'm lying to you runt. She is safe like I promised."He retorted but Shade huffed not believing him.

"Why would I believe your promise if you really are tricking us seeing your demon form? That is a really good way to know you keeping your words?" Goth growled angrily and without a warning he snatches his throat and tighten it cause Shade to yelp in pain.

"You are the most annoying and pathetic little runt I have ever encounter beside your Brightwing friend." Shade growled not liking him talking about Marina that he tries to bite his hand but no use by him tighten his neck.

"And you are the selfish stubborn king that always gets jealous when you see us together." Goth snarled softly.

"I'm not jealous seeing both of you together runt." Shade only chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, sure you aren't meaty breath." He spoke sarcastic as Goth snarled angrily wanting to bite him.

"Pathetic rat!" He snapped.

"Cannibal killer!" Shade snapped back.

"THE ONLY GOOD ABOUT YOU IS ASHLEY!" They both shouted at the same time making their eyes huge. "What?" They both say the same time again. All the others were shocked seeing this show and more shock when they heard them saying the same words.

"Awkward." Orestes hissed while Chinook nodded agreeing. Murk heavy sighed and got between them making Goth let go of Shade.

"Okay look, both of you care about her I presume but both of need to knock it off and work things out and I don't know why both of you are against each other but don't make this hard on her. She cares for both of you and all of us and she's doesn't want to see both of you fighting." Goth sighed sounding like growling a little while Shade huffed.

"Come all of us should head back and rest for tomorrow for the lost city." All of them begin taking off in the sky heading their way to Tina's house while Goth was having thoughts on Set's beliefs about Nocturna's prophecy taking her home. He does not want that to happen, he won't let it. He will figure out a way to make her stay and make sure she won't fulfill the prophecy not letting her take her away and never let her return. As all of them reach the house and flew inside the window they saw Tina cleaning up the spill of cup with coffee as they saw Ishmael sitting on the coffee table watching her work. All of them landed on the table making Tina perk her head up.

"Oh hello. Your back I see." She dips the towel on the coffee spills trying to clean up. "I don't know what have happened here but someone spills my coffee making a stain on my rug." She got up sighing and went to the kitchen but she stops and looked at them.

"All of you can rest in the outside and come in anytime to see Ashley alright?" She walked in the kitchen while Shade have consider look.

"What happened?" Ishmael shrugs his shoulder wrapping his wings around himself.

"I really don't know what happen but when I came from the kitchen I saw the coffee spills and Ashley knock out on the ground and saw claw marks towards the fireplace." He pointed to the fireplace and sure enough they can see the claw marks on floor. Goth breathed and turned to him.

"Where is she?" He asked making Ishmael flinched a little by his tone.

"She's fine. She's just in the other room sleeping on the pillow Tina had given her." He answered crossing his arms glaring. "Since when do you care about her?"

"Not again." Murk mumbles softly coming up. Goth growled softly and Murk got between them before Goth could say anything.

"Alright let's all get some rest for tomorrow. It's been a long night for all of us and all of us should get some sleep." Murk and the rest flew out of the window to rest on the tree by the house but Goth flew the other direction to the other room and Shade sees him going other direction making him groaned in annoyed and follow him wanting to make sure he's not up to anything. Goth sniffs around the room for her scent and manages to find the room she's in. He uses his echolocation to see where she's at and manages to find her sleeping on a pillow in a huge bed. He flew inside and landed on the bed hearing her breathing calmly. He crawls up to her seeing her sleeping peaceful and was relief of her not gotten hurt. He smiles softly using his claws to push her hair out from her face as he tuck her hair behind her ear. She sighed softly as he did that and she snuggle her head on the side.

"Is she alright?" Goth turns his head around seeing Shade flying towards him and landed across her. He nodded.

"Si, she's fine." He answered softly not wanting to wake her as he looked at her more. "She looks beautiful when she sleeps." Shade sighed and nodded a little.

"She is beautiful and I have to say she looks kind of pretty as your kind but she would've been prettier in Brightwing as Marina." Goth smirked a little.

"I see you have feelings for your other friend." Shade shook his head feeling blushing under his fur

"She will never accept me as her mate. Chinook already ask her to be his mate before we brought here and she's probably will say yes to his offer. I'm tired of Chinook getting everything he wants by his looks and charm while I'm just a runt in my colony." Shade sighed not understanding why he's talking to his enemy how he felt. Goth chuckled a little making Shade glance at him.

"That's cold." That all he could say as Shade heavy sighed.

"Tell me about it." He muttered softly looking at Ashley sleeping.

"Amigo, you don't know if she wants to accept him but if you really want to have her accept you, win her heart no matter how it takes." He snorted. "I even had to help Throbb to compete my father's task he's given him to prove he's warrior enough for my sister's hand in marriage."

"Oh really?" Shade asked while Goth nodded.

"Yep, he cannot handle the task my father has given him so I have to train him of the task. Ah memories it was painful but he manage it to win my sister's love." Shade smirked a little and they hear her moaning in her sleep.

"We should get going and let her sleep for tomorrow. The two green mountains will be our last stop to find the lost city." Goth sighed as Shade flew out of the room but Goth stayed looking at her more thinking about what Set said. He doesn't want Nocturna to take her home and not letting her using her amulet anymore to bring her back. He won't let that happen and he will do whatever it takes to make her stay but he also felt guilty of what's he doing to her and won't forgive him if she finds out what he's been doing since their journey to the lost city. He strokes her hair for last time sigh softly.

"Senorita, what have you done to me? You're the only creature that cares for me than anyone else besides my sister and brother-in-law. " He spoke softly feeling betraying his heart when she cares for him. He leaned his head and kiss her softly on her cheek. She sighed and turned her body to her side. He smiles a little.

"Sweet dreams love, and I promised you will be very happy when I show you my world more having your thoughts living here forever, with me." He smell her scent sighing and flew quietly out of the window and roosted on the branch and slept soundly hearing frogs and crickets singing in the night.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Goth now has another goal he desperately want to achieve after he heard what Set says about Nocturna's prophecy which it's a lie. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	53. Chapter 52 Tunnel

_**Chapter 51 Tunnel**_

Marina never felt this relief of seeing an old friend that let them escaped helping him make him a true king of the rats. Sam and Jacques beamed as well seeing their old pal again since last two months they fought the battle with the wolves. Sam gives a whistle trying to get Romulus attention but Helo shot him a dirty look making him flinched a little. Marina doesn't understand why Helo doesn't want to get Romulus attention as Ariel looks puzzled.

"Helo, it's okay he's a friend of ours. He helped us escaped and defends the silverwings colonies." Marina explained seeing Helo looked surprised.

"You know this beast?" Marina nodded smiling.

"We even help him become a true king of the rats and stand up for what he believes in." She added. Helo looks at her for a second and looked at Sam and Jacques who they were nodded fast. She hums for a second looking at Romulus and at Marina. She looks over at Ariel who she sighed.

"It's true that Romulus did help us fought the wolves and the giant bats" Ariel replied and Helo and the other elders talk to one another discussing. She nodded while having her hand up and glances at them.

"We have never allowed any beasts to the bridge city due to the law of the treaty that was made thousand years ago for we don't want to involve with the battle between the birds and the beast due to our both appearance." Helo spoke out making Marina and others puzzled.

"Then how come you let me join in when I'm the beast?" Sam asked.

"We seem you look trustful enough to join our colony and little loony. She replied as Sam looked puzzled for a second and smiled.

"Why, thank you." Jacques sighed rolled his eyes.

"But Romulus is trustful really if you give him a chance he's really a friend of ours." Marina protest as Helo and the elders looked at one another. Helo shook her head.

"We can't allow anymore beast to come to our colony for their safety and not getting involve with choosing side."

"Then let us go down there and prove to you his can be trustful." Marina protest trying to convince her. Helo looked at the elders once more and at them in thoughts.

"Alright, you may have a word with this beast but in case of tricks, have my males come for safety." Marina, Sam, Jacques and Ariel flew down with some males follow them and they landed in front of Romulus who beamed recognized Marina quickly as Marina smiled.

"Romulus, it's so good to see you again." Marina and Romulus give quick hug each other while Sam patted his shoulder.

"Yeah buddy, where have you been the last two months? Having fun being the only king I see?" Romulus laughed.

'It's great to see all of you again as well but where is your other friend?" He asked talking about Shade. Marina sighed and her, Sam and Jacques took turns explaining what happen with Ashley came back and King Boreal arresting silverwings and migrated down south finding the lost city. Romulus listen very well as they finish explain what happened. He heavy sighed.

"It been the same thing since Ashley left my kingdom. King Boreal has his soldiers did came to my kingdom believing I've hidden Ashley somewhere but I protest him I have nothing to hide but that foolish king didn't believe my speech causing the war to start of my kingdom and his while arresting my soldiers killing them." He explained while the rest have shock look. "This is why I came down here for your help to stop this war King Boreal is creating and restore my kingdom." Marina heavy sighed while looking up seeing bats glancing down mumming to one another.

"I'm afraid Helo's colony won't help you stop the war in afraid of choosing side." Romulus heavy sighed looking up at the bats.

"I understand. I would've done the same thing for my kingdom safety."

"By the way how did you get here fast without the creatures noticing?" Jacques asked wanting to know.

"I travel underground." Romulus beamed.

"Underground?" Marina asked. He nodded.

"We rats go around tunnel in this earth going from places to place in the sewer the humans made but sometimes we created our own tunnel that we need to go at if necessarily." Romulus explained as Marina's eyes lit up.

"Is there any chance of the tunnel leading down south for the lost city?" Marina asked with a hint of hope. Romulus nodded making Marina beamed.

"Yes, there is a tunnel led down south created by the king of southern rats and my parents. They both have same idea of having southern rats come up to north while my rats go down south to exchange food but years later something tragic happen making us stop exchanging for the king of the southern rats of our different opinions we grew and from now on we have our kingdom separate for the good of our kingdom with our different opinions." Marina and the other looked at one another having the idea.

"Will you take us to this tunnel down south? We need to get to the lost city for the safety and find our friends." Romulus sighed looking down at the hole.

"I can help you as I can but I can take you a little way down south but General Cortez and I are forbidden to see each other again due to our different opinions. It's against the law." Marina smiled as her and Ariel flew up to tell the silverwings and Frieda about the tunnel. Frieda beamed when she heard the great news but hissed in pain.

"Tell Achilles to gather all the silverwings and the others who will like to come." Ariel and Marina flew all around the bridge city to tell the others the news and have their opinions to come with them or stay behind. A couple of minutes later all the sliverwings flew down while some others came down and the rest stay where they are and some bats brought Frieda down gently. Ariel went over to Frieda seeing her breathing difficult.

"Frieda, you can stay here for your rest and have the silverwings stay…"

"No, I won't rest until I see my colony safe in the lost city and then I will rest." Frieda replied while Ariel sighed. Helo flew down and landed by Achilles a little away from Romulus.

"Is this what you want of having all of you finding the lost city with your colony?" Frieda nodded slowly.

"For the sake of my colony safety." She replied. Helo nodded.

"May your listen guide you and good luck." Romulus opened the hole that lead them towards the tunnel and Sam begin to have nervous breakdown glancing at the hole.

"You didn't tell me we really are going down there?" Jacques sighed and pushed him in cause him to squeak in surprised. All the silverwings and the others flew down the tunnel where everything is cold and wet cause Marina to shiver as they follow Romulus and his soldiers leading them to some kind of craft made looking like a small barge made of wood seeing the rat having the stick for the wheel. The rat on the boat bowed as Marina sees the other barge lined up.

"Harbinger, I want you to take my friends and their colony down south and don't stop until they reach there no matter what the southern rat says." The hazel rat on the boat bowed.

"Yes sire, it will be done." The silverwings and the other bats got on the boats while Sam is sweating having his eyes huge. Pippi looked at him puzzled and at Jacques seeing him rolled his eyes.

"What's the matter with him?" She asked trying not to laugh of his funny face.

"He has claustrophobia of tinny spaces makes him very nervous and even underground not seeing sky." Jacques explained as Pippi nodded understanding and finding this amusing.

"Find happy place, find happy place." Sam muttered softly closing his eyes. Marina was by Ariel and Frieda while Romulus stood on the side.

"This is how far I can take you but my trusted boat driver will make sure you get to down south safety and if you explain well the General Cortez he will might help you get to the lost city." Marina smiled and nodded.

"Yes and thank you." The boats begin pushing as her and the rest begin their journey to south.

"Tell Shade and Ashley I said hi and good luck to all of you!" He called waving while Marina waved back.

"Thank you and good bye!" She called back until he didn't see him anymore. She sighed and looked at Frieda sleeping breathing heavily while looking at Frieda.

"Is she going to be alright when we reach the lost city?" She asked wanting to know. Ariel sighed.

"I don't know Marina if she can make it, but we must not tell others wanting her wish come true." Marina nodded her head and looked ahead seeing dark tunnel as they make their way towards south with hope in her heart seeing her friends again.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW! This is a short chapter that is mostly based on Sunwing where Marina and the rest really did meet Romulus and he helped them get down south through the tunnel. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	54. Chapter 53 Giving Chances

_**Chapter 52 Giving Chances**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

I heard birds singing feeling the sun's warmth while I moaned softly. I opened my eyes a little seeing all blurry feeling my head hurt from last night battling with Phoenix protecting Nemo, Yorick and Java. I sighed softly smiling a little liking this peaceful morning wanting to sleep more as I snuggle up on the pillow covering my blanket more. I suddenly felt someone nuzzling my cheek softly making me gasp and bury my face in the pillow.

"Senorita, it's time to get up." I heard Goth's voice spoke but I didn't want to get up yet.

"Five more minutes." I sighed complaining a little hearing him chuckle and nuzzle my cheek more.

"Come on now you need to get up or else my niece and nephew will charge in here any seconds now and trust me, they will get you to wake up fast." I smirked and bury my face in the pillow snuggling up in my blanket.

"Now that is a lame excuse I ever heard. You just trying to get me up fast and I'm not falling for that." Goth chuckled more shook his head and back a little. I smirked thinking I won as I snuggle more but then I saw Ikan and Maya by the door seeing them smile sneaky. Without a warning they came charging at me while I yelp covering myself in a blanket and I felt them crashing on me jumping on me.

"Come on Ashley wake up! Wake up!" Ikan shook me. I moan softly seeing Goth laughed.

"Warn you." He shrugs his shoulder while Maya pulls my blanket off reveling my nightgown but I grab my blanket pulling back.

"Come on guys let a human sleep in will ya?" I moaned softly but they manage to pull my blanket.

"Come one Ash, everyone is waiting for you in the kitchen." Maya perks landing on my back clinging on my shoulder.

"Tell them let me have five more minutes." I bury my face in the pillow and felt my foot being sniffed playfully. "I'm going to tackle you if you don't stop." I warned them but Ikan nibble my foot causes me to yelp.

"Alright that's it!" I spun around and tackle Ikan making him yelp as we both wrestle on another and then Maya got on my back tackling me down laughing. They manage to get on me and they begin tickle me as I scream laughing trying to get them off. I heard Goth chuckled seeing us wrestle one another while I'm telling them to stop begging.

"Alright enough she awake now." Goth replied. Maya was sitting on my lap and Ikan have his arms around my shoulders on my back.

"Are you sure your awake? "Maya asked. I nodded while sighed.

"Yeah, I'm awake and I'll be out in a minutes." Maya and Ikan rushed out of my room while I stretch my arms out getting the sleepiness out of me. I looked over and saw my old clothing that Tina washed all fold up nice. I got up and went over to grab my clothes. I looked over seeing Goth still standing.

"Do you mind?" I asked as he chuckled and flew out of the room. I sighed and quickly change my nightgown to my original clothing smelling clean and fresh. I climb down the bed and make my way to the kitchen smelling eggs and bacon making my stomach growling. As I went to the kitchen I saw Tina cooking some eggs making my mouth watery thinking how it's going to taste good. I tried to grab a table cloth hanging as I jump but I barley have it. I jump more a couple times try to get it but I can't reach it. I huffed cross my arms giving up and then I saw a foot by me cause me to yelp in startled seeing Tina smiling down.

"Need some help honey?" I nodded and she hold her hand down for me to get on. I felt being picked up and she put me on the table seeing my friends fully awake and eating the food they have.

"Morning everyone." I greeted as Tina handed me some scramble eggs. Each one says good morning to me while their eating and I quickly silently pray to God to bless this food and thank him for his blessing and help us through. I begin eating my scramble eggs and I almost forgot of how it tastes so good since I came here not having any food made by hands.

"How did you sleep? Shade asked while eating some crickets.

"I slept good thank you." I used a straw to drink some orange juice because I can't get the drink to my mouth since I'm tiny.

"What happen last night? I saw you knock out cold on the floor and the coffee spill with broken cup everywhere." Tina spoke sitting down with a coffee cup in her hand.

"Oh um what happen was…" I tried to think of something wanting to leave out Phoenix and three ghost friends as I fumble a little.

"That, I saw, a spider. A huge, hairy spider while I was sitting on the coffee table and I pushed the coffee mug out of the way and it spills cause the spider to run fast in startled. Then, I watch it leave in relief but then u I slipped and fall off the coffee table where I passed out." I explained lying seeing her look at me for a second while drinking her coffee.

"A spider?" She slips her coffee a little. "You need to be more careful and shout out for me to hear you alright?" I huffed a little.

"Okay okay and beside were leaving soon for the green mountains." She glances at me once more.

"Why are you going to the green mountains for?" She asked. I smiled a little.

"Explore there." I replied. She chuckled.

"Honey, is dangerous to be out there alone. You need to tell me where your parents are and…"

"Tina, my parents know I'm alright and I have them protecting me. I'll be okay really I trust them." I smiled as she looked at them and at me in her thoughts. She smiled back shook her head.

"You are some special child finding some friends. But if you ever get back you can always come to my place with your friends if you need my help." I nodded smiling as she got up and refill her coffee. I sighed while eating more my scramble eggs wondering how to get to the green mountains and finding a stone floor with a serpent that smile.

"Where are all of you heading off to?" Ishmael asked eating some crickets.

"We're heading to the lost city." I replied and Ishmael chock out some crickets with shock on his face.

"How do you know the lost city?" He asked with stern on his face. I flinched of his stern as he waited for his answer.

"We found a gold coin her kind had and that's how we know the lost city exists. We're trying to find it." Shade explained and Ishmael glance at him and huffed glancing at his food.

"That city never exists, it was never found and I suggest all of you turn back. That coin is a fake." He begins eating his cricket fast and I know he's hiding something by his attitude.

"You know where the city is, don't you?" I asked as he fumbles trying to find the right answer. Throbb groaned in annoyed and came up to him and growled softly.

"Do you?" He asked snarling making Ishmael yelp seeing his sharp teeth.

"Yyyes. I know where the lost city is but I'm forbidden to tell the way. Our leader Cassiel only wants the survivors that been bombed from the air machine but not the ones that aren't bombed." Shade's eyes were huge as I was when he said that word.

"Cassiel? You mean the Cassiel?" I asked making sure I heard it right. Ishmael nodded.

"Yes, you know him?" I nodded and looked at Shade.

"Cassiel is my father." Shade replied making Ishmael eyes lit up.

"You're the son of Cassiel?" Shade nodded. "I didn't know Cassiel has a son. He never talks about it." Chinook looked at Shade in amazed.

"Your dad is the leader? I take all back of your father being a bad news and other stuff about him." Shade rolled his eyes sigh as I chuckle a little.

"He's been looking for him since he knows he's alive and if you can take us to the lost city Cassiel will find him and they will be reunited a little bonding since he never saw his dad." I added trying to convince him. He sighed.

"You look just like him but him a little older." He smiles. "Anything I can do for the leader's son but I forbidden for any these giant bats to come." He spoke glaring at them.  
"But they help us through our journey and you can trust them. They didn't do anything wrong." I protest as he growled softly. He sighed deeply.

"I give them permission to come with us but he is not allowed to come." He replied glaring at Goth. Goth growled softly and I went up by him.

"But Ishmael, he didn't do anything wrong since we came to his jungle and he's been helping us and he promised to free your brother as we head back. Give him a chance." Ishmael huffed crossing his arms.

"Why would I give him a chance of his background and how could you know he can keep his words?" He tested. I heavy sighed and glance at Goth.

"Because I… I trust him." Goth looked stunned as I spoke those words and smiled softly. He smiled back a little and saw my friends have shock on their face but Throbb and Murk are the only ones smiling.

"What?!" Shade exclaimed. "Ashley, I thought you said you don't know if you can."

"I know I did and I did give him a chance and now I trust him." Ishmael growled softly. "Please Ishmael, let him come with us and if you want I'll watch him if he's doing any suspicious." I pleaded. He looked at Goth for a second giving him dirty look and at me.

"Alright, but he's your responsible from now on and I expect you to watch his moves if he's gets suspicious." I smiled a little and nodded. As we got done eating our breakfast we say goodbye to Tina and I got on Orestes back. All of us took off to the window making our way to the green mountains as our last stop. We flew for hours while Ishmael leading us and I caught a glimpse of Goth looking at me seeing his head turned. I smiled seeing him smile a little and then he gives me a wink. I giggled a little finding him cute doing that and saw Shade looked at both of us. He quickly got between us growling softly.

"Are you sure you can trust him? What if he's lying?" Shade asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Shade your worrying too much. If he's hiding something he can tell me. I know him now." He heavy sighed.

"I just don't want you to get hurt and want you to be safe. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you." I smiled softy at my guardian angel while Orestes looked at me.

"You two really are good friends I see? You two are very lucky to found one another." Shade smiles as I did.

"Yes, yes we did." I replied and saw Goth ahead looking at me as I glance at him seeing different in his eyes feeling butterflies in my stomach once more. I heavy sighed laying my body on Orestes mane looking down seeing ground passing by having thoughts of everything, especially this feeling I'm keeping having wanting it to go away. We stopped a little to rest and find some food and continue on our way until the sun went down turning the sky into night. We decided to rest for tomorrow, I rested on the branch while the others went out to hunt for dinner. I saw Orestes and Athena flying together making me smile of how well they will be cute together. I heavy sighed laying on the tree bark hearing some birds singing and looked at my amulet thinking about what I said about trusting him but my friends keep saying he's dangerous but I know him now. He's been hurt long ago seeing pain and suffering in his eyes and I have given him a chance. _I'm hope I'm doing the right thing and Elvira right about this. _ I thought and my thoughts were cut short hearing someone landed making me turn sharply seeing Goth having a blue berry in his hand.

"I thought you might be hungry senorita, since you can't eat what we eat." I smiled as he handed me the blue berry thanking of his kindness. I quickly silent pray to God to bless this food and help us on our journey while Goth looked out. I wipe the berry on my shirt and begin eating it tasting the sweet juice in my mouth.

"How do you know this is my favorite fruit?" I asked. He smirked.

"A little bird told me." He replied. I laughed softly.

"Do you need to go out hunting?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I've already ate some mice." He replied as I nodded a little while eating my berry. "Do you really trust me senorita?" I looked at him smiling a little.

"Yes, I do trust you now. I have given you a chance and now I can trust you. You have changed since we came and you're helping us." He heavy sighed and walked a little away.

"You shouldn't trust me senorita. You should listen to your friends." I was shocked hearing his words not understanding. I throw away my berry and walked up by him.

"Why?" I asked. He glances at me seeing his soft expression causing my breath quicken.

"I can't be trusted after what I did the last two months and you don't know much about me." He replied closing his eyes looking away.

"Goth." He turned waiting for my answer as I smiled softly. "It's all in the past and we need to let go of the past and looked into a future with hope and chances. I believe you're going to be a great king for your colony doing what is best for them." Goth smiled softly and I felt his hand stroked my hair.

"Senorita, you really are an angel without wings, with an amazing spirit." He replied and I looked at his warm green eyes smiling. Then a wind picked up cause me to shiver a little wrapping my arms around myself.

"I didn't know the jungle could be that cold." I shivered more rubbing my arms together. He chuckled and his wing wrapped around me.

"Here let me." He lay down on the branch with his back on the trunk and letting me lay on his chest and to my surprised, I didn't argue like I did before feeling warm from his soft fur and leather wings. I sighed snuggling a little feeling tired and glance at him.

"Thanks." I spoke softly as he smiles. I sighed having my head on his mane hearing his heart beating while closing my eyes silently praying to God to help us tomorrow and thank him of his blessing. I snuggle my face in his mane smelling his scent of jungle mixing with meat.

"Comfortable?" He asked and I felt my head nodded resting my face in his mane.

"You're so warm and soft; no wonder why my kinds want to have fur coats. That's barbaric." I muttered hearing him chuckle.

"My beauty, you make me smile of your personality and thoughts. Why can you admit you're lying to yourself of feelings?" He asked. I breathed and groaned in annoyed glancing up at him.

"Goth not that…" I sighed softly getting tired of this argue resting my head on his mane looking down. "I like you as a friend, let's put it that way." I answered feeling my stomach flutter more not understanding why.

"Ferry well, we can put it that way." He replied while I felt relief a little still having butterflies in my stomach.

"Good night Goth." I whisper in his mane hearing him breathed.

"Good night, Ashley." He replied softly. His arms wrapped around me more in secure and I fell asleep hearing his heart beating and animals singing in the jungle.

_**Third's Person POV**_

Set chuckled darkly seeing Goth and her sleeping together as Goth have guilty expression looking out at the stars while having Ashley in his arms.

"Yes sire, well done. You gain her trust and now she will fulfill Zotz destiny like we planned for it to happen." He smiled evilly seeing him sighed looking at Ashley smiling a little and then he shut his eyes and slept. Set took off flew to different direction telling Phoenix the evil news laughing ominously knowing their plan will success.

_**Author's Note: How was that one for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Now Ashley has gain Goth's trust giving him a chance as her friend alongside with Shade. Is she doing the right thing and Elvira right about her future? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	55. Chapter 54 Familar Face

_**Chapter 54 Familiar Face**_

Marina and the others continue their way towards south as Marina felt cold and wet wrapping her wings around herself. She looked back seeing the other bats sitting wrapping on another with their mates and their pups huddling together from cold while some sleep. She closes her eyes having thoughts about what the lost city is like and hope of her friends there alright and safe.

"When are we going to get out of this tunnel, I can't take it anymore!" Marina heard Sam wail making her eyes snap opened seeing Sam trembling while Jacques patted his shoulder.

"Only a little away and then we'll be at the surface in no time. Just hang in there." He reassured trying to calm him and Pippi walked up by him.

"It will be okay, hey have I ever told you guys how my cousin drink the sour nectar didn't know the difference of sweet and sour…" Sam moaned softly as she begins rambling on how they found the wrong nectar having his hand on his ears wanting her rambling to stop while Jacques listen smiling. Marina chuckle a little as Ariel shook her head.

"She's very talkative is she?" She asked. Sam turned.

'You have no idea." He moaned covering his head with his arms. "If we don't get out of this stinky tunnel in one second or so help me I'm going to go crazy as…"

"We're here everyone." Harbinger announces making Pippi stop talking while Sam perks his head up. All of them looked ahead seeing the dock at the end as they say a little light up ahead making Sam grin. Ariel sighed smiling as all the bats woke up seeing the dock talking one another while some smile knowing they made it. As the first boat was placed along the dock Marina notices the two brown rats guarding the door having some kind of spears in their hands looking serious making Marina swallowed a little. Sam on the other hand was shaking violently with excitement ready to explode about a second while Jacques tried to hold him down.

"Halt! Who goes there?" One rat demanded having a little Spanish accent mix with Australian. Achilles came up and bowed respectfully.

"I'm Achilles the Greywing and we have come from far up north to reach the lost city for the safety of my colony." He replied. The other rat guard looked seeing bats on each boat. He huffed looking at the other rat guard shook his head.

"All of you must turn back. There is no lost city for you to find and we never allowed northern creatures to come pass." Ariel came up by Achilles.

"But we need to pass and get to the lost city for the colonies safety. King Boreal has been arresting our kinds for flying in the sun and killing us. Please let us pass and if you can take us to General Cortez to have us talk…"

"General Cortez? He never talks to the northern creatures and won't start now. I suggest all of you turn back the way you came and forget…." Sam couldn't help himself but bolt out from the boat and passed the two guards with a flash making the guards stumble a little.

"Not again, not again." Jacques muttered having fear on his face flying fast passing the guards as the guard watch Sam rushed towards the light.

"Come back here northern creatures!" One guard shouted but Sam shook his head.

"I'm not going through that tunnel again! You can't make me!" He shouted making his way out. "FREE AT LAST!" Jacques rushed out trying to catch him.

"Sound the alarm!" The guard shouted and the other guard rushed out while Marina looked at Ariel with worried look as the guard glares at them.

_**Ashley's POV **_

I woke up hearing birds singing the morning seeing the sunlight. I also heard Goth snoring quietly and his heart beating in his arms. I glance around blinking a little seeing some flowers blooming when the sun touches the petals and I looked up seeing my friends roosting sleeping and Orestes and Athena sleeping together. I smiled softly and nuzzle my face in his mane and sighed a little almost wanting to sleep again but then I heard something growling making my eyes snapped opened. I looked down and to my shock was a jaguar with her cubs with one of them fully black while the other on spotted like its mother. I thought they were amazing seeing them up close and in the jungle and I want them to see them closer. I was about to move a little but Goth grab my arm.

"Shh." He whisper having his claw on his lips and then he let me go. I sneakily crawl a little seeing them closely while Goth hover over me and we watch the cubs wrestling each other while one of them grab its tail making the black cub yelp. The mother Jaguar nuzzle her cub purring comforting it as the black cubs licks its mother nose while grabbing her face with its paws. I giggle quietly finding this adorable while Goth has my hand on my shoulder smiling. Then we saw the black jaguar appeared from the bush having the dead monkey in his mouth coming up to them. He drops its meal purring and nuzzles the mother jaguar loving while the cubs rushed over to the meal their dad had caught and begin growling softly. He growled a little at the cubs making the flinched back and he grab its meal with his mouth. He looked around for last time with the meal in his mouth and he gesture his family to come while the spotted jaguar cub came up and tried to grab his tail playfully. We watch them walked towards the jungle as the mother nudge the black cub to keep moving making the cub run growling playfully following its dad and the other cub until they disappear in the jungle. I breathed couldn't believe I saw the real jaguars up close and I thought the father jaguar was beautiful as the mother jaguar is having a beautiful family.

"That was…amazing." That's all I could say. Goth chuckled softly.

"You have never seen the Jaguars before?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I do see them at the zoo but I have never seen them in the wild jungle before." I replied looking out through the rainforest. "This place is amazing and beautiful and I have never thought I could really come." I added smiling while Goth laughed softy.

"I see you have never been down south before I see? Why not come down to south anytime you like?" he asked. I sighed deeply.

"I would love to but I can't afford to go and I don't have any wings to fly from places to place I wanted to go." I looked at his wings and sighed.

"I wish I had wings like you and the rest. I bet it feels free when you fly." He chuckle softly wrapping his wing around me smiling softly.

"You don't need to señorita. I can be your wings and show you my world more showing you something incredible new than you can ever imagine." I beamed a little.

"Can we after we find the lost city?" I asked. He nodded. "That will be wonderful." I hug him wrapping my arms around his neck as he sighed embracing me.

"Thanks for being a great friend." I whisper softly.

"Anything I can do for you, my beauty." He replied and I felt my cheek blush feeling glad he didn't see it but wishing he stop calling me that. Then we heard something moving on the ground bush making my head jolt up. Goth growled softly and sniffs a little and smiles licking his lips.

"Breakfast." He muttered softly. He lets go of me and sneak quietly along the branch. I watch him curious as he begin crawl very slowly growling softly having his ears twitch acting like a lioness.

"Is that how you hunt?" I hissed couldn't help myself. He shushed me.

"Watch the master and show you how the real hunter catches its prey." He purrs not taking his eyes off the moving bush. I watch as he begins climbing down while flapping growling more breathing heavily. Then a figure came out running fast and Goth roared and jump from the tree and pounce at the figure making the figure scream his head off and my friends woke up with a start seeing what's going on. I looked more seeing what Goth caught and to my shock was Sam the squirrel having the fear on his face seeing Goth hovering over him with puzzled look seeing him. I quickly climb down fast trying to get to him before Goth could think of eating him.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW! Sorry this is short chapter but they finally made it to South but Sam is having a bad day first getting stuck in the tunnel and now he been ambushed by Goth planning to eat him! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing character except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	56. Chapter 55 General Cortez

_**Chapter 55 General Cortez**_

"DON'T EAT ME PLEASE!" Sam shrieked waving his hands out. "You have no idea how long I wanted to be out of that disgusting tunnel. I want to be free man! Seeing the sun smelling the fresh sweet air and I haven't said bad things about your bro I mean a Throbb Throbb he was a heck of a guy. A little hungry sometimes but…"

"Sam?" I asked interrupting his rambling and he glance from under Goth having shock on his face.

"Ashley?" I smiled feeling joy seeing that squirrel again as Sam manage to get out of Goth and rushed to me giving me bear hug squeezing my breath out.

"Ashley! You're alive! You made it through the building!" He cried happily.

"Sam! Chocking! Not breathing!" I squeaked. He lets go of me having the fear look seeing Goth and went behind me fast.

"Is he a ghost?" He asked softly. I laughed smiling a little making Sam confused.

"He not dead and don't worry he with us. He changed." Sam glance at me like are you serious while glancing at him for a second and then Shade and the rest flew down as Sam grins.

"Friends! I can't believe how I'm so happy to see all of you and I never been this…AHHH!" He screams seeing Murk and he rushed behind me.

"ANOTHER GIANT BAT?! HOW MANY GIANT BATS ARE HERE IN THIS FOREST?! OH WHY THIS WORLD HAVE TO BE SO SMALL?! WHY?! WHY?!" I sighed rolled my eyes of his drama.

"Sam, I like you to meet Murk." I introduces as Murk smiled bowing a little.

"Please to meet you amigo." Sam smiled a little nervously seeing his sharp teeth.

"Salutation." He replied waving his hand out feeling less afraid coming out from his hiding.

"And this is Ishmael, Princess Athena and these pups are Maya and Ikan, Throbb's kids." I finished introducing and Sam smiled sweetly at those pups.

"Hey, your little pups are kind of cute." He tickles under Ikan chin. "Gocie goo goo… OW! OW!" Ikan bites his finger and held it while Sam struggles to make him let go.

"Ikan!" Throbb snapped making Ikan let go of him smiling innocently. Sam winced in pain holding his finger to his chest.

"Yeah a cute little devil having sharp teeth like his father, you should be proud of him." I giggled while he sucks his finger.

"Where are the others did they make it?" I asked wanting to know. He stops sucking it and smiled.

"Everyone came down south to find the lost city." Sam replied while I have shock on my face.

"Everyone is here? Even Marina, Frieda, and Ariel?" Sam nodded smiling more and I beamed couldn't believe there here as well alright and safe.

"There's just following us and their probably on their way now." Suddenly we heard a rustle sound as Sam beamed.

"Here they come." He spoke excitedly. I smiled happily feeling excited of seeing them but then I saw Jacques flying fast passing us catching his fear on his face.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" He shouted while Sam and the rest of us have puzzled look looking out where he came at. The suddenly out came of the nowhere a bunch of rats of grey and brown furs with spears look in their hand coming chasing us yelling. All of us screamed (Except Goth and Murk) as Sam and I ran while the rest flew.

"THAT'S NOT THEM!" Sam screamed and one of the rats flew its spear and it almost hit me. I scream and ran more and saw Jacques flying above us.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE THEM ANGRY?!" I yelled while Jacques glare at Sam.

"ASK HIM THAT QUESTION!" He barked. We ran more with bunch of rats chasing us and suddenly a spear fly down by my foot and caught my pants. I yelled in pain and tugged my pant to get free. Sam stopped sudden looking back with fear on his face.

"ASHLEY!" Sam screamed while I tugged more desperately seeing rats coming close.

"GUYS HELP!" I yelled. Goth swooped down by me and tried to get the spear off helping me. He manages to get the spear off but the sharp tip of it rips my pant a little by my foot. Before I can get on Goth's back all the rats surrounded us having their spears pointed at us. Goth growled angrily showing his teeth threaten them to not coming any closer as I scooted closer to him wanting to be safe. Shade flew down by us while my friends were on the branch. The brown rat came upon us while looking at me in astonished and it sniff a little. Goth snarled gripping me making the rat snarled back.

"Which one of you northerners broke the law stepping your foot on our south?" The rat demanded looking and Jacques looked down having icy look at Sam as my friends did the rest. Sam looked around for someone behind him or his side but realized it was only him and smiled innocently.

"My bad." He manages to spoke. I really didn't know what was going on as he brown rat tsks.

"As the name of General Cortez you are under arrest for having your foot touching the south with the others." I gasp as the two rats came up and grabs him while Sam struggles to get free.

"Come on guys! Can we talk about this? Rodent to rodent?" He asked and the rats begin dragging. I gasp seeing some rats begin climbing up the tree getting the others.

"Wait! What you mean a law of the northern forbidden to come south?" I asked getting up while the grey rat grunted.

"That's the law the General made with the owl court years ago and it's been this way not wanting to change."

"But why theirs the law for any northern creatures coming down south?" Shade asked but the brown rat shook his head.

"Nobody's knows but the General Cortez which he never revel to anyone." I remember Prince Alejo saying about the different thoughts of northern as southern rats thought but why does he doesn't want any other northern to come south.

"Let me talk to your king. Take us to him." I suggest but the brown rat shook his head once more.

"He is forbidden to talk to any northern creatures but have them exterminated for the crime." He answered.

"Then let me talk to this king." Goth replied. The brown rat snarled softly.

"General Cortez is not in the mood of speaking to anyone." He retorted but Goth grabs its throat making it gasps for air struggling to get free.

"He isn't the only king of this south. I'm the king of my colony and I have rights to talk to your king, immediately." He snarled softly but the brown rat didn't show any fear.

"Your threat is not frighten me but our leader is no mood to talk with another royal having his own problems." He snapped. I grab Goth's arm as I saw his anger in his eyes and glance at the brown bat.

"Please, if you take us to your leader and if you let me talk to Prince Alejo he will understand this was all a mistake and convince his father." I protest making Goth let go of him. He rubs his neck in pain and glance at me.

"You know Prince Alejo you say?" The brown rat asked looking at me suspicious. I swallowed a little and nodded quickly.

"Yes, I know him. I saved him from the vultures back at the city and if you let me speak to him he will convince his father this is all misunderstood." I added as the brown rat hums and glance at my friends.

"Ferry well, you may speak only to the Prince but he will not convince him to let you speak to him." The brown rat nudged his head and the rats climb down from the tree my friends are at and they flew down with us. We begin following the brown rat while some rats walked among us having eyes on us like a hawk making sure not one of us have any tricks on us. I swallowed a little not liking their stares and their tougher and serious than the northern rats which got me to think why Romulus and General Cortez don't get along.

"Senorita, you haven told me you have met the prince? How long you met him?" Goth asked while we walked more through the jungle.

"I met him the last couple of days and saved him from being tortured the vultures have caused." I replied looking at Goth. He huffed a little and then we arrived at the glade seeing grass opening with a two grey rats speaking to one another and the one I know is Prince Alejo and the other one looks much older looking a little like Prince Alejo but what difference was he was more muscular with little grey fur mixing and has two thick whiskers growing on his nostril which looks like moustaches with gleaming dark eyes looking serious and ordering. I realized it was General Cortez that I'm seeing as the brown rat clears his throat making the two rats stop speaking and glance at us. General Cortez looks disgusted seeing us while he glances at the brown rat as he bowed respectfully.

"Forgive me for intruding your presence your highness but you have guests wishing to speak to you." General Cortez huffed.

"Why have you brought the northern creatures before me? You know the law no northern are allowed to come south or wish to speak to me." He replied having thick Spanish royal accents and Prince Alejo eyes lit up seeing me and my owl friends.

"Father, I know this girl and the owl. They saved my life from the vultures I was telling you about." Cortez looked at his son and at me.

"Her saved you?" He asked not believing it. Alejo nodded.

"Yes father her voice scared the vultures away and I promised to repay her for her bravery." The prince bowed a little while Cortez have scourged look.

"Is it true of my son's words of you saving him?" He asked. I nodded feeling little scared of his facial strict.

"Yes it is true I did and this is all a mistake, Sam and the rest of us have no idea of the law or the rule you made but if you clear Sam's and the rest name and let us pass to the lost city…"

"Lost city!? How do you know about the lost city?!" Cortez snapped angrily making me gasp. He turned and glance at Ishmael.

"You told them about it did you?" He strict. Ishmael swallowed.

"They already know the lost city before I knew and they have Cassiel's son along with them." He answered looking at Shade. Cortez glances at Shade studying him for a while and huffed.

"You look a lot alike of your father but it's forbidden to lead them to the lost city. As a punishment for breaking the law and trespassing our south I exterminate all the northern creatures having their heads removed." He ordered while I gasp and Goth growled.

"I will not have your punishment to be success amigo. As the king from my colony I suggest you release us and go in peace or suffer the consequences." General Cortez was about to say something but them we heard deep growl and a small spotted cat the size of Goth but little bigger bolt out from the bush roaring having spotted all over its fur. I gasp seeing tis fangs looking vicious while General growled.

"ATTACK!" He shouted and his soldiers came charging using the spears to shoot the cat but it dodged and swipe its paws at the rats while Shade grab my arm.

"This is our chance let's get out of here." I nodded but then I saw the spotted cat having a thorn under its paws as I gasp knowing what causing him go vicious. I made Shade let go and saw some rats tie him up making the cat fall on floor snarling angrily and roaring. I know how to calm him and get the needle out of it and I pray to God to have my plan work as I walked a little. Goth grabs my arm and I glance at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked and I made him let go of me.

"It's okay trusts me. I know what I'm doing." I walked more seeing the cat growled angrily making me flinched back while the rats glance at me like what the heck are you doing girl. _I think. _I thought softly and I took a deep breath and sing softly.

_Dream by night, wish by day. Love begins this way. Night's a friend with love to send each new day. _I sing softly as the cat growled softly while I came up more. _Bless your heart less your soul, let your dreams come true. Future songs and flying dreams wait for you. _ I slowly reach out and touch its nose while the cat glance at me and purrs softly. I smiled softly. _Love it seems made flying dreams so hearts could soar heaven sent, these wings were meant to prove once more that love is the key. _I stroke its nose as nudged my hand to want me to continue to sing more as I slowly grab its paws. _As you wish as you will dream of flying starts. _ I grab the needle under the paw and gently tugged it making the cat flinched in pain and growled. I gently stroke its nose telling it it's okay as it purrs softly_. Love and care, the power's there, trust your heart._ I manage to get the needle off of his paw and it roar in pain while I rub its paws making it feel better. _Trust your heart. _I finished singing and the cat purrs more and rub my face with his muzzle thanking me.

"Your welcome feeling better?" I asked softly smiling as the cat purrs more and lick my face a little. I giggle petting its cheek. The rats let go of the vines letting the spotted cat free getting up and nuzzle me last time and it shook the vines off and made its way to the other way to the jungle purring more disappearing in the jungle.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW! General Cortez still didn't believe his son words of her saving him wanting to exterminate her and the rest but did her voice convinced him Prince Alejo is telling the truth? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's and the song she sang belong to Secret of Nimh. Enjoy!**_


	57. Chapter 56 Journey to the Lost City

_**Chapter 55 Journey to the Lost City**_

I heard Cortez clears his throat and I turned seeing he's stunned while Alejo smiled and saw my friends stunned as well seeing the show. I smiled a little feeling embarrassed as Sam smiled.

"Well what do you know? Her lullaby had calmed that kitty and saved us." In shrug my shoulder acting like it's no big deal smiling more.

"Yes, I can understand why my son tells the truth of your voice scaring the vulture away by taming the beast helping it feel better. I honorably thank of your bravely to tame that cat señorita." I bowed a little showing my thankfulness and thank god he believes his son.

"As for the award for your bravely I will clear the names of you and your northerners for coming down south." I smiled as heard Sam sighed in relief. I chuckled softly. "As for another award it will be an honor if you accept your hand in marriage of my son, Prince Alejo."

"Marry your son?" I looked at him like are you serious while my friends did the same as Sam made sick face.

"What?!" I heard Goth exclaimed and saw his expression shock having his mouth opened a little while my friends look at him dumbly. Prince Alejo took my hand and knee down smiling softly.

"It will be an honor to repay you if having you as my princess of your beauty and bravery. It's my honor for you of saving my life and my colony from the beast. Will you accept this?" He offered. I blush a little of his kind offering don't know what to say and then I heard Goth growled softly seeing him clinching his claws in the corner of my eyes while Murk looked at him puzzled. I sighed and looked at Prince Alejo as he waited for my answer.

"That is, very humble offering but I can't accept your marriage, we're different kind no offense but I cannot live in south with my family away in north." I answered as he got up still held my hand.

"I understand. I won't keep you here south with your family away but you can always come here to visit any…"

"SHE'S NOT INTERESTED!" Goth got in between us while I looked at him shocked as Prince Alejo was seeing some rats having spears ready if Goth thinking of attacking him.

"Forgive me your highness; I didn't know she was your girlfriend." Prince Alejo apologized. I have shock on my face hearing him say that and shook my head.

"Girlfriend?! No no, we're friends." I got out of Goth's way. "Like buddies, amigos, we're not that, you know due to our different kind." I spoke quickly. Alejo snorted crossing his arms.

"Then how come you're amigo is jealous I'm seeing?" Goth was taken back surprised as I glance at him wanting to know as well.

"I'm not jealous of your offering her marriage; I'm saying that she's not that interested of coming back here." He retorted.

"I didn't think of that." I replied looking at him dumbly. Alejo chuckled softly.

"Sounds like jealous to me." Goth snarled having his claws out and I know this will get very ugly if he lost his temper causing chaotic that I clear my throat.

"There's something else I want beside that." General Cortez glance at me raising an eyebrow while crossing his arms.

"Then what is that you want, human?" He asked.

"Frist of all, my name is Ashley and second there are other two things that I want; have all creatures from north to come to south and the south creatures to come north whether they please and have you take us to the lost city." I finished. Cortez eyes lit up with scourged.

"You want to have me to change the law that sets for years?" He snarled softly making me swallowed a little. "That law has never changed and the council of the owls has vowed the have that law never removed as I had."

"But it isn't fair. The northern had done nothing wrong and don't they deserve to see your world and southern as well see our world?" He huffed.

"Life isn't fair and it the way it has to be for our sake no matter how unfair it is to the northern and southern." I sighed in annoyed shook my head crossing my arm.

"Is it because of different opinion we have?" I asked while he didn't say a word being stubborn. I heavy sighed knowing he won't answer my question.

"Then take us to the lost city." I declared. He glares at me.

"We are forbidden to direct the strangers to the lost city that doesn't have…"

"But they already been through the bomb and we manage to get the bomb off and we promised we won't tell anyone about the direction. I even make Tina and Robert to believe the lost city didn't exist." I interrupted.

"You make them believe it doesn't exist?" He asked. I nodded eagerly telling him the truth. He glances at me and at my friends having thoughts. He heavy sighed closing his eyes and glance at me.

"Ferry well. I'll have my son and I escort you and your friends to the lost city but one condition; never revel the direction to anyone and not having giant bats have tricks in them." He declared glaring at the giant bats while Murk huffed crossing his arms. I nodded.

"And what about the silverwing colony? Can they come along as well?" Jacques asked while I breathed wanting to know and he nodded.

"Yes the silverwing colony will come with us as well as long they won't tell the direction." He replied. He ordered one of the rats to bring the colony and have Alejo escort them here. As we waited for the rat and Alejo to return with the silverwing colony I have never felt this so happy to see them again after long days of separation. I looked at Shade seeing him smiling while Chinook did the same knowing they both have thoughts seeing Marina but I know Shade is also thinking of his mom. I glance at Goth while beaming as he chuckled.

"I have never seen you that happy before señorita." I answer him by hugging him wrapping my arms around his neck as he laughed embracing me in his wings.

"Yes, I'm so happy to see the silverwings again with my other friends after so long." I replied feeling my heart screaming with joy. He sighed.

"I'm glad you're happy señorita." He spoke softly and I glance at him while he held me seeing his warm green eyes something complete different. We continue to stare at each other in silence as I look into his eyes seeing my reflection of his pupil cause my stomach to flutter more. I finally have my head down looking away from his eyes looking at the ground and then we saw Prince Alejo and the rat coming back with the silverwings and an owl I know which is Atlas from my last adventure and I felt my heart leaped seeing Ariel and Marina with the elder Greywing that looks like an ancient warrior. I couldn't help myself but jump out of Goth's arm while Shade, Chinook and Orestes rushed over to them. Marina and Ariel were smiling happily and saw Ariel's tears streaked down with joy seeing her son alive.

"Shade!" She cried as Shade flew to her and hugs each other not wanting to let go.

"Ariel!" I cried happily and we embrace each other and then I rushed to Marina and hug her laughing while the silverwings landed as Orestes and Athena went over and talked to Atlas.

"Marina, I told you my crazy sometimes works." She smiles as Shade flew to us and we did a group hug. Marina caught a glimpse of Goth and Murk and gasps in horror. She glance at me like what are they doing here but I laughed softly.

"Don't worry Marina, he changed and he had helped us making our way through the jungle. I trust him." Marina looked at me like I just grown two head.

"Are you out of your roost? Tell me she out of her roost." She spoke looking at Shade and Chinook but they shook their head.

"It's true. She trusts him and he really did nothing bad while we got here." Chinook replied while Marina glances at me dumbly. I place her hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Marina, I have my eyes on him if he's doing suspicious but right now I trust him." Marina heavy sighed and has her hand on mine.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She finally spoke. I smiled a little. Then I realized someone is missing and glance around.

"Wait, where's Frieda?" I asked as Marina heavy sighed. Just then I saw Frieda on Atlas back walked up. I gasp seeing her looking terrible as she coughed softly clinging on Atlas feathers.

"Frieda!" I cried rushing over to her side. She opened her eyes smile softly.

"Hello Ashley." She greeted softly as I touched her wing gently feeling worried.

"Frieda, are you okay?" I asked. She nodded slowly.

"I'll be fine. Just resting my wings." She replied and I hug her gently while her hand was on my arm.

"Can you walk?" I asked wanting to know. She nodded.

"Yes a little, don't worry about me." She spoke softly and she closed her eyes and slept as I felt my heart heavy seeing her like this. Suddenly I saw a hummingbird flying straight at me making me gasp in startled seeing her smiling her beak.

"Hi my name is Pippi how are you?" She greeted quickly. I smiled a little.

"Doing good thank you and my name is Ashley." She smiled more and hugs me while I flinched and then embrace her laughing softly.

"It's so great to finally to meet you. Sam and Jacques had told me so much about you of your caring and having good heart." She flew quickly and I felt amazed of how she moves with her wings flapping fast. Cortez clears his throat and told everyone it's time to go. Cortez got on Orestes back as Prince Alejo got on Athena. All silverwings soared in the sky and Goth flew over and bends down for me to get on his back. We took off with the other as Cortez and Alejo begin leading us to the lost city while the sun was shining through canopy trees. I heavy sighed and glance at Frieda riding on Atlas sleeping while clutching on his feathers hoping she's alright.

"So you are the girl that tried to gain our freedom?" I gasp and turned seeing ancient Greywing smiling.

"I wanted to thank you for you're bravely and having warrior in you for you're trying." I smiled a little.

"You're welcome sir." I replied. He chuckled.

"You can call me Achilles." I nodded.

"My name is Ashley and this is Goth." I introduced as he nodded and took off with the others. I realized Shade was trying to get close to Marina while flying but Chinook was flying along with her cause him to growl softly and flew over to his mom. _Poor Shade._ I smiled shook my head as we continue to follow more. We flew more through the jungle and saw Sam holding on Jacques with worry looking around in the jungle and then Pippi came over to them and started talking making Sam moaned and glance at me begging for help in his eyes. I laughed softly and shrug my shoulder for nothing I can do. Just then we flew up in the sky and I saw the two green mountains that were on Voxzaco's map. I beamed.

"There it is!" I beamed pointed as Goth chuckled. We continue to follow Cortez and Prince Alejo swooping down through the jungle and I begin searching for a stone with a serpent that smiles. _It's gotta to be around here somewhere._ I thought feeling my heart pounding with excitement. Then I looked up seeing all the silverwings begin landing as I cling on Goth's mane. As we landed I saw a stone floor by Cortez with a feathery serpent Aztec like with its mouth opened looking like its smiling. Now I can see why Voxzaco say a serpent that smile. Cortez looked around to make sure it just us and he pressed the eyes of the serpent and the stone slowly opens reveling a stone stairs leading down. All of us were stunned of this show as Cortez glance at us.

"This way and keep tight." He rushed down while Alejo did the same and I got on Goth's back once more.

"Not again." I heard Sam moaned as him, Pippi and Jacques flew down. All of us flew down the stairs as I heard the stone closing making everything black. I gasp while wrapping my arm around Goth's neck feeling frighten a little.

"It's okay señorita, nothing to be scared of." He spoke softly as I breathed feeling relaxed already of his voice calming. We flew on more until we need to land for to walk the rest way. Cortez got out a match from the three old matches box and made a light for us to see the way. As we walked more I saw some shadows of us walking along the wall and realized someone is doing puppet shadow looking like a bunny hopping. Cortez gasps seeing the bunny shadow and turned seeing Sam having two fingers making look like a bunny ears.

"Stop that!" He snapped making him stop and smiles innocently.

"Oh northern." He muttered continuing leading us while I tried not to giggle covering my mouth of Sam goofiness. Ishmael walked along with us looking ahead smiling.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes I have known this tunnel since I was taken here after I got bombed. We're getting close." He was right because right now I see a dim light at the end of the tunnel as Cortez puts his light out and threw his burned match on the other burned matches while I took a deep breath. When we manage to go out of the tunnel all of us have shock on our face of our view hearing Ishmael chuckled.

"Welcome to the lost city everyone." He announces.  
_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! They finally made to the lost city hooray! Now what will happened when they find Cassiel and how the others living in the lost city react? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	58. Chapter 57 Cassiel

_**Chapter 57 Cassiel**_

We we're all stunned seeing the lost city of two golden pyramids towering over everything and I saw some bats flying from places to place carrying something in some kind of pouch and there was a waterfall from the surface where it created a river by the garden. I thought this place was amazing remind me of Atlantis the lost empire and road to Eldorado mixing from the movie seeing jungle growing and some vines cover a little on a pyramid. Ishmael chuckled softly seeing our reaction and looked out and sighed.

"By nuts, it's the center of the earth." Sam finally spoke breaking the silence.

"Its beautiful." Marina breathed. I smiled.

"I wonder if my families are down there." Pippi flapped her wings fast looking around a little.

"They might be." Ishmael replied. "We've taken some other creatures as well if their home were destroyed by firestorm or was the victim of the bomb. Pippi beamed.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go down there and find out." She flew fast ahead and Cortez tries to grab her stopping her but he only touch air with his hands. Before Pippi could go down there she screamed in startled seeing a bat rising fast and the other bats landed behind us having some sharp stick in the end looking like a spear pointed at us as all of us back a little. I realized there were some mastiff bats I think due to their heights and have low scooped ears instead of pointy ears like silverwings and Vampryum are with fur thick brown and tan and they have ferocious set of incisors in their teeth I have ever seen beside Goth, Murk and Throbb. I was surprised there were silverwings as well and vampire bats having their spears pointed. Cortez spoke something in Spanish having some bats draw their weapon.

"What is he saying?" I hissed at Goth wanting to know.

"He's saying calm bats calm. These are the lost creatures from surface that are wished to be here for our safety." He replied and one mastiff bat says something in Spanish while pointed at me and Goth.

"He says then why there is a human and giant bats in the colony?" Goth translates as Cortez say something in Spanish replying looking at us and at them.

"Cortez says there are with us and we mean no harm." He translate while some bats look at each other and one nodded and took off while the other mastiff bat say something in Spanish making General Cortez nodded sighed a little.

"He's says only Caliban could tell us if we are welcome to stay with the colony." He replied. I swallowed a little.

"Who's Caliban?" I asked while Goth shrugs his shoulder. Then a mastiff bat came back with another mastiff bat and the other bat that is a silverwing looking like Shade while all the bat soldiers back a little as they landed. The mastiff bat who is Caliban have muscular thick brown fur with light brown mane with little streaked of amber and having dark brown hair matching his beard and also have piercing blue eyes having some scars around his stomach and his forearm and the silverwing that landed has a light blue fur with yellow mane with hair matching his bushy beard having scars on his forearm and have little hole on wings and I realized he as a sliver band like Marina on his left arm. I gasp realizing its Cassiel and he looks just like Shade but the difference was he was more muscular and has dark fur and having fearless eyes making him look like a warrior of all bad times he's been through growing to be what he is today and he was in my dream warning me about the prophecy.

"It's him." I hissed seeing Shade looked shocked as I am.

"What?" Goth asked not understanding what I'm saying. Before I can reply Caliban was saying something in Spanish while glaring at us and Cortez replied in Spanish while Cassiel looked at Shade having his eyes lit up but not sure if its him or not while Shade breathed. Caliban stops speaking and he walked up to me glaring.

"So it is true you're the human found the golden coin and discovered our lost city?" He asked sternly. I swallowed.

"Yes sir." I replied. He huffed.

"A siren bringing creatures here to our lost city, heh that something new I have never heard before." I look at him dumbly coming up a little.

"Wait, when this is your lost city? It used to be Aztec king who found the underground and…"

"Your kind abandoned this place and it's been deserted for hundred years and we adopt this city for the creature's safety from your kind killing our homes and using us as victim for firestorm." He explained giving me cold glare with his blue eyes that I was forced to look down.

"You're not welcome to be in our lost city due what your kinds are doing and you as well for all your kind." He declared glaring at Goth and the rest giant bats. I gasp as I saw some bats about to grab me but Ishmael clears his throat.

"Now wait a just a minute Caliban, You don't know fully anything about this girl and what she had done. You cannot judge the book by its cover." Caliban gasps and glances around and saw Ishmael coming out of the crowd smiling. He and Cassiel looked shocked seeing him healthy and good.

"Ishmael?" Caliban gasps. Cassiel smiled.

"Yes it's me." He nodded. Caliban shook his head.

"We thought you were dead as Ramiel say so when he saw you being taken by these creatures." He glares at Goth while he snarls softly.

"They did and they took me to their pyramid as my brother did but he was taken in separate room not letting us see each other. But I escaped that night trying to find my way to the lost city for help. I was then ambush by the praying mantis and it took me to its nest for later lunch and I thought my life would end here being eaten alive by that giant bug but this girl and her friends found me and save me life killing that praying mantis and she and her friends took me to another human where she heal me and clean me back to health." He explained smiling at me. "Without her finding me, I would've still been in the jungle already eaten alive by the praying mantis." I smiled back and saw Cassiel beamed as if I did something good. Caliban glances at me and at Ishmael having thoughts having his claws on his chin.

"And I even fool my kinds that tried to look for the lost city doesn't exist." I added while Caliban glances at me having his hand down from the chin and looked the rest of the silverwings and others having thoughts more.

"Now Caliban it seems this human is telling the truth as well. Let's give her a chance and welcome her and her friends." When Cassiel spoke Ariel gasp and come out of the crowd tipping her head a little.

"Cassiel?" She asked softly. He smiled softly.

"Ariel." He answered having love in his eyes while Ariel walked up to him having her hand on his cheek having tears in her eyes. He has his hand on hers and he sighed. She smiled tears in her eyes and she hugs him tight not wanting to let him go again as Cassiel embraces her tightly sighing.

"I thought I could never see you again." She whisper softly with hint of sob. Cassiel nuzzle her hair loving and smiled more.

"I thought as well never see you my love. Now your here in the lost city where you will forever be safe with me never be separated again." He breathed stroking her hair with his claws. She glances at him and they kissed passionate not caring if any of us watching.

"Mom?" Shade asked as they stopped their kiss and she smiled softly.

"Shade, say hello to your father." Shade breathed as Cassiel smiled.

"Son." Shade looked at him for a second puzzling a little.

"Dad?" He asked while Cassiel nodded softly. Shade then smiled and came up to them.

"Dad. I have a dad!" He rushed over as they all embrace. "My dad is alive!" Ariel laughed softly as they held each other tight while some of us aw of the sweet moment while Sam wipes his tears from his eyes. They broke their embrace as Shade has stunned face.

"You're the leader? Of this colony?" He asked. Cassiel chuckled a little.

"Yes, but Cablian is the leader as well as we lead together to help the survivors and protecting them." He glances at us smiling.

"Come friends, there is so much for you to see and make yourself at home." He gesture out in the opening.

"What about the giant bats?" Caliban asked glaring at them making Ikan and Maya wimped a little hiding inside Throbb wings. Cassiel only shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't see any threats as I did with the human." He replied.

"Ashley, my name is Ashley." I introduced as he nodded. Caliban sighed and all of them took off while I got on Goth's back as we soared with others down towards the ground seeing some bats flying around glancing at me amazed as I smiled and waved a little. As we all landed I saw some exotic animals walking around and one beast that is a tapir taking with white bat that I was familiar with. He turned after he petted the tapir smiling. I beamed and smiled back.

"Zephyr!" I cried as he flew over to us. Shade and Marina smiled seeing the old albino bat that helped us on our last adventure.

"Shade, Marina, Ashley. It's good to see you all again." I hug the bat as he chuckled a little.

"What are you doing here? Are you supposed to be back at Cathedral helping migrating bats?" Shade asked. Zephyr smiled.

"Yes but they asked me to come down here to teach my medical healing for creatures that are wounded from the firestorm and the others but Higlend, my assistant is doing my job for now while I'm away." He explained.

"How is he? Is he alright since the tragedy he had last two months?" Marina asked glaring at Goth and Throbb while Goth huffed a little. Zephyr nodded beaming.

"Oh yes, he's doing well. He and his wife just have a chick naming her Faith reminding them of faith you have given them bringing them back together." I smiled softly and then I saw hummingbirds zooming passing us as Pippi flew along them.

"Look everyone! I found my family!" Some hummingbirds zoom passed everyone while Sam ducked and huffed a little. I laughed while some hummingbirds flew around me smiling and they flew away with Pippi following them.

"I'll be back." She called at Jacques and Sam while she waved and flew with her family.

"Make it slow." Sam muttered and Jacques nudged him hard making him wimp a little.

"So if everyone is here then my mom and dad here as well?" Chinook asked wanting to know with hint of hope. Zephyr didn't say a word as he looked at Cassiel seeing him heavy sighed. I knew this wasn't good as Cassiel nodded encouraging him while holding Ariel and Shade looked puzzled.

"Chinook, your parents didn't make it through the firestorm." Zephyr answered making Chinook gasp. "Your mother still has a stug on her ear making her go down towards the fire, your father tried to pull her away but she manages to go into the fire and your father went after her trying to save her but they didn't make it alive." I gasp covered my mouth while Chinook breathed almost falling on his knees as if those stories hurt him badly.

"Its not true, tell me it's not true." Chinook spoke wanting to believe it isn't true but Cassiel sighed.

"I wished it wasn't true." He replied softly while Ariel sighed deeply. I felt so bad for Chinook seeing him got on his knees feeling broken and hurt. I caught a glimpse of his tears streaming down as I slowly walked to him.

"Chinook..." I begin placing my hand on his shoulder but he jolts his body up snarling.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He shouted angrily making me gasp backing away.

"What do you mean?" I asked not understanding but he grabs my arm causing me to yelp in pain.

"YOU AND YOUR KIND DID THIS! THEY KILLED MY PARENTS AND WE HAD A CHANCE SAVING THEM BUT YOU DECIDED TO GO TO THE PYRAMID! WE COULD'VE HAD A CHANCE FINDING THEM IF WE DIDN'T GO TO THAT PYRAMID!" He screamed in my face and fling me on the floor and was about to charge at me but Cassiel and the other mastiff bat grab his arms as he struggles. I breathed heavily.

"Chinook, you didn't know this could happen as I didn't know as well and if we did try to find them we won't survive the jungle." I breathed and Chinook manages to get them off and charged at me. I gasp but in a flash Goth came in front of me and roared angrily making Chinook flinched back. He snarled threatened Chinook not to come any closer as he snarled back. I got up feeling shaking with fear and terrible for I knew he was right seeing his eyes filled with tears as Ariel flew by him and Shade and Marina did.

"We could have a chance saving them. Why didn't we have a chance? Why?" Chinook quivered seeing his tears rushed down. I didn't say a word looking at everyone expecting me to say something. I hesitate looking at my amulet and at them but I cried in agony and run off fast away from them feeling my tears streaked down. I heard Shade screaming for me but I didn't listen running more through the underground jungle wanting to be away and alone while I cry feeling my tears falling down on my face not caring where I was going. I tripped on the twig falling down on the ground and I cry more not caring getting up sobbing feeling terrible and know Chinook was right. This all my fault from the very beginning. I shouldn't make that wish in the first place not telling them about the sun or I shouldn't come back after two months not having them in danger. I wipe my tears with my hand looking at my surrounding seeing I was by the lake with a huge canopy tree with vine attaches to another huge canopy tree. I crawl over to the canopy tree wanting to disappear not wanting to be here as I look at my amulet.

"Nocturna, why did you choose me?" I cling on my amulet crying softly praying God to give me more strength and help me make it through and also pray for Chinook parents. I wrapped my arms around my knee having my back on the tree crying softly feeling bad for Chinook losing his parents being the only child turning him into an orphan. I stayed where I was for few hours not wanting to go back to see everyone's face and Chinook not wanting to see me terrible feeling sorrow and broken failing to help. I heard a wings flapping not caring to look up and heard grunted landed.

"Senorita, where have you been? You've been gone for hours and everyone is worry about you." Goth spoke and I didn't look up.

"I don't want to go back. I want to be alone." I answered softly tracing the ground with the twig.

"Ashley, it's not your fault of Chinook's parents dead."

"Yes it is!" I snapped flinging the stick.

"Senorita, you didn't kill his parents but your kinds did." Goth reasoned but I didn't listen and I got up glaring at him with tears on my face.

"LOOK DON'T YOU GET IT?! THIS ALL MY FAULT FROM THE VERY BEGINNING AND IF I DIDN'T TOLD SHADE ABOUT THE SUN OR COME BACK HERE NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!" I shouted as Goth looked calmed didn't flinched. "Do you want to know why I don't want to be a hero?" I asked softly and Goth didn't say anything letting me answer.

"I don't want to put you, Shade and the rest of my friends in danger and now look what happened if I tried to be a hero and I don't understand why Nocturna choose me to wear this amulet. I'm not capable enough." I lean on the tree away from Goth feeling my tears running down. "I understand why you hate my kinds so much. I shouldn't rescue Shade in the first place." I felt Goth hand on my shoulder making me turned seeing his soft expression.

"Senorita, this isn't your fault and I hated the humans that capture my brother and I. The truth is, I didn't know there is another human that is like you when Tina let us rest and give us food. You show me your kinds are not that bad wanting to help us." He spoke feeling his claw on my cheek wiping my tears away. "There nothing you can do to help. It's all done and Chinook needs to know that he cannot blame you for this." Without thinking I crush to him burying my face in his chest crying badly while his wings wrapped around me.

"Shh, Ashley. It's alright shh." He whispers softly while his hand strokes my hair. I cling on his mane crying more hearing his heart beating. I suddenly heard him singing softly in Spanish sounding like a lullaby that sounds smoothly and comforting cause me to calm myself listening to his voice while I bury my face in his chest once more smelling his scent feeling his heart beating. I breathed feeling calmer more letting his lullaby sooth me as I stopped crying and he stops singing while held me tight. I sighed deeply as Goth loosens his wings a little and looked up at him.

"Feeling better?" He asked softly. I sighed.

"A little." I replied seeing his warm and soft green eyes cause my stomach to flutter more. I yawned a little feeling tired resting my head on his chest. He chuckled.

"Let's find you a place to sleep. It's been a long day." I nodded and he bends down for me to get on as he soared making our way to one of the golden pyramids. I realized I didn't see any bats or other animals walking or flying as we flew alone seeing everything dark as night.

"Where are the others?" I asked softy.

"They all went sleep but Shade wanted to find you but Chinook needs him as a friend comforting, I volunteer to find you after you have them worry about you." He replied and he landed inside the pyramid. I got off Goth feeling very tired and then I felt him scooped me up in bridal style cause me to gasp in startled.

"Goth, it's okay I can walk." I protest trying to make him put me down but Goth held me.

"You can't see in the dark señorita. Its nighttime and you'll have trouble seeing." He replied as I looked knowing he's right seeing everything dark and blackness. I didn't argue back and he use his echolocation to see and walked carrying me while I wrapped my arms around his neck letting my head rest on his board shoulder feeling his soft mane on my cheek. He finally put me down as I felt a huge pillow on my leg and I climb on it while he helped me up. I crawl on the pillow snuggling up a little seeing everything so dark and then I felt something cover me cause me to gasp in startled. I turned and saw his green eyes soften cause me to breathe quicken while he covers me in a blanket.

"Thanks." That's all I can say while he nodded and I can tell he was smiling.

"You're welcome. Try to get some sleep." He spoke softly making his way but I manage to grab his hand.

"Goth, wait." He stops and glance at me waiting for my response.

"Can you stay with me?" I asked softly wanting someone here. I heard him breathed and looked outside of the pyramid.

"I thought you don't want me to sleep with you and I should roost..."

"Goth please stay with me. Just one night." I pleaded tighten his hand not wanting him to go. He heavy sighed softly and then I felt his wing under me and he pulls my body to his chest as he snuggles in the pillow. I snuggle up to his chest feeling his wings wrapped around me in secure feeling his heart beating breathing calmly.

"Just one night." He spoke quietly. I nodded silently praying to God for tomorrow a better day and Chinooks parents. I sighed softly burying my face in his mane but couldn't sleep as I looked up at him seeing him still awake.

"Goth, there's other thing that I want." I begin as he waited for my wants.

"Can you sing your lullaby for me again?" I asked. He sighed softly telling me he was smiling softly.

"As you wish." He whisper quietly and then he begins singing his lullaby in Spanish as I let his lullaby calm me. I snuggle in his chest feeling my eyes getting heavy and I drifted to sleep hearing his heart beating and his lullaby.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Poor Ashley feeling so bad for Chinook having his parents died in the flame which its true in the book his parents really did died during the fire storm. Lets hope everything will go good for her. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	59. Chapter 58 Sound Shifter

_**Chapter 58 Sound Shifter**_

I sighed slowly opened my eyes yawning a little hearing him breathing and his soft heartbeat. I looked out and realized it was morning due to the little light and saw some bats and birds flapping outside. I sighed as I snuggle up more in his chest feeling safe and protected wanting to keep this way feeling my fears and agony guilt were gone I felt since yesterday with Chinook losing his parents in the fire. I don't know how he can forgive me for what my kinds did and I felt more terrible of Chinook seeing his dad for first time with his mother and not having time to spend time with them as a family. I heard Goth snoring quietly feeling his wings wrapped around me in secure while I sighed softly nuzzling my face in his thick tan mane smelling his jungle scent mixing with meat that I find that I starting to like breathed burying my face in his mane. I heard him grunt and saw his eyes blinked waking up and yawned showing his razor teeth. He glances down seeing me awake as he smiled while feeling his wings hold me more.

"Have a good sleep señorita?" He asked. I looked down.

"Yes, thank you for staying with me." I replied. He chuckled softly.

"No probleamo señorita." He answered as his wings begin loosing me. I climb down the pillow first stretching my arms out while Goth came down and stretch out like a dog having his hair stands out sighing deeply yawning more and smack his lips couple times. I sighed as I ruffed my hair looking around seeing the room with royal purple rug, and golden Aztec couch with blue cushions and a golden statue on the stand by it and a small pool in the middle of the room and bunch of pillows of different colors were on the floor we just slept in and some were on the couch. I also say some marking on the wall seeing some ancient Aztec on golden stone wall and few have some jewels with them like Goth's kingdom. This place reminded me of road to Eldorado of Miguel and Tuilo of their temple but this place was more beautiful than their temple. I sighed deeply wrapping my arms around myself.

"Senorita, is everything okay?" I heard Goth asked and I turned try to force a smile.

"Yeah Goth, I'm fine really. I'm just a little tired." I answered feeling terrible from last night. Goth hums and came up to me as he knows I'm fibbing by his eyes.

"Senorita, it's not your fault last night. You didn't kill Chinook parents and he doesn't need to blame you for what had happened." I heavy sighed look away from him.

"I don't know how he can forgive me for what my kinds had done to his parent not giving him a chance of spending time together and he only saw his dad once and not finding them." I replied hearing him screaming at me is all my fault in my head feeling more terrible and it plays in my head like a radio tape. I felt Goth gently grab my arm making me turn seeing him serious but soft as well as I saw before making him not a vicious beast as I remember and his hand was on my cheek.

"Ashley, you need to let the yesterday go and not feel guilty. Nobody else is blaming you for the happening. You need to let it go and put it in the past." He spoke. I breathed glancing at his dark eyes seeing different in him cause my stomach to flutter grabbing his hand smiling.

"You really have changed a lot since I came back." I manage to speak. He chuckled. Then a thought of question came to me of how he became today and this is a perfect time I can ask him of his mood changed.

"Goth, there something I want to ask you that been bugging me for a while and I…" I felt myself coming to him as he looked at me questioning while having my hands on his chest.

"What is it?" He asked softly. I looked down trying to find a right question not to get him upset as I breathed and glance at Goth. I was about to ask him but then we heard wings flapping and saw Murk flew in.

"I thought I might find you both here, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Goth nodded.

"Yes Mur..."

"Oh no you didn't." I interrupted feeling relief saved by him. I got out of Goth's arms as Murk flew by us and look at Goth.

"Your brother and I would like if you come out hunting with us see which one of us can catch something huge seeing who's the best hunters just like old times." Murk smiled. "We want to see if a new king got what is takes to beat the old king." Goth smirked.

"Is that a challenge I'm hearing?" he asked and Murk smirked back telling him yes. He chuckled and turned to me.

"Are you going to be okay when I'm gone?" He asked. I smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm just going to explore the lost city finding something new and exciting with my friends. Go have fun hunting with them showing them what the king is really made of." He smirked as I tiptoe up to him and kiss his cheek making his eyes lit up. I walked away while Goth makes his other way and I caught him seeing me and smiled. Murk looked at each of us in puzzled and then his eyes lit up realizing what's going on and sighed while smirk a little. He clears his throat getting Goth snapped out as him and Goth took off leaving me alone. I sighed and looked around the temple and caught the site of the basket. I walked over there and opened the basket lid and find a royal blue silky fabric and I brought it out from the basket and looked at the golden shield which reflects and held it close. I thought this fabric was beautiful as I look at it on myself having an idea. I took out my dagger and felt my necklace glowing and I started to make my new dress with jewel and light blue fabric I pulled out. A couple minutes later I was wearing the dress I made which it is blue silky dress with shoulder showing with light blue neckline as same as my waist with round light blue diamond hanging. I also have two blue strips around my arms attached to my dress as I looked at myself and twirl around it smiling thinking I did a good job with this dress. I rushed out of the opening giggling and looked at the rock ceiling and seeing bats and birds flying around while some are carrying some kind of bags and saw some beasts walking among one another. I sighed and smiled a little looking out of the opening seeing the underground jungle ahead making me smile more. This was a truly a paradise instead of a building Vincent made for the bats to lure them. I suddenly spotted familiar bats seeing Shade, Cassiel and Chinook flying as I waved and yelled getting them attention. They spotted me and flew down while Shade and Chinook have shock on their face.

"What do you guys think? I made it myself." I twirl around a little. Shade smiled.

"You did great job making it." Chinook nodded while Cassiel smiled.

"The dress matches your eyes very well." I thank him and Chinook rushed to me and giving me a bear hug cause me to gasp.

"Ashley, I'm so sorry about last night blaming you for my parents' death. I didn't mean to blame you when you didn't do anything wrong." I smiled softly and embrace him.

"I forgive you but I'm so sorry about your parents, I really am." I replied. Chinook smile sadly.

"Thanks and I forgive you." We embrace for last time and Cassiel clears his throat.

"I cannot believe my own son befriended a human. How did both of you met each other and gotten shrink yourself?" Shade and I took turns explaining how we met each other and gotten shrink myself and we reach Hibernaculum and how I tried to gain bats freedom. And I also told them about the band or tag my kind's uses to help them from not going extinct or we're fascinating them of their behavior and Vincent wasn't the good example of finding the lost city. After we finished our explaining Cassiel looks interested having his claws on his chin.

"Dad, why didn't you come back for us? We thought you were dead and my mom told me what happened. Why did you keep this a secret from me?" Cassiel heavy sighed looking at his band and at him.

"Because Shade, I didn't want your mom to tell you where I am in worried of you trying to find me as your mother is. I tried to come back for you but her kinds capture me and strap me with the bomb having me bombed for them but I manage to survive and helped the others and that's how I became a leader for the survivors that lost their home or being victim to the bomb." He explained his life story as Shade sighed closing his eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry what my kind did but I believe Vincent won't be using any of you for bombing anymore. He's in jail for the crime." I explained. Cassiel smiled.

"That's very good news for we don't have any more problems with firestorm destroying homes and life. I thank you for fooling the humans believing the lost city didn't exist." I smiled shyly.

"Ah it was nothing really." Then a mastiff bat flew by us and landed by us.

"Cassiel, Caliban is wished to speak to you about the meeting with General Cortez." Cassiel nodded as mastiff bat flew. He heavy sighed.

"Meetings meetings. That's what all leaders need to do. Heh. I would rather be fishing for fishes instead sitting and listening to some boring speech." We laughed as he took off leaving us alone.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Chinook asked breaking the silence. I smiled.

"Let's go see Zephyr. We haven't seen him since the last two month and you will like him." I replied seeing Chinook looked puzzled. Shade took my hand with his feet and we soared down passing some bats and birds trying to find Zephyr and we manage to find him talking with Marina while giving her the berry for her band. As she squeeze the juice Zephyr smiles seeing us.

"My Ashley, you look pretty lovely in that dress." I was surprised his knowing about my dress when he's blind but I smiled.

"Thanks I made it myself." I replied. He chuckled. Shade flew over with a beamed on his face.

"Zephyr I have gone pretty good with echoprojection since you taught me." Zephyr smiled as he twisted his ears.

"Lets me see how you well learned." Shade took a deep breath closing his eyes and hummed seeing the images appearing as he made a hummingbird cause Marina to gasp and Chinook yelled in startled. He spoken while he use his echoprojection making it talk while zooming passing. Zephyr smiled and laughed clapping his hands making Shade's eyes snapped opened and smiled while his echoprojection faded.

"Well done Shade, you have done well with your echoprojection but have you known you can sound shift of your body as well?" We looked at him funny as he spoke those words seeing him picking up the berry and sniffs.

"Sound shifter?" Chinook asked. Zephyr nodded.

"Most bats with echoprojection have ability to shift their body to different form."

"Sirocco had done that turning himself into a human." I spoke remembering." But he didn't do well making himself fully human." Zephyr chuckled while placing berry in the bag.

"He has little weak with sound shifting when he tires using his echoprojection." He replied and then he closes his eyes and hummed softly and we saw his fur changing into light blue fur with yellow hair matching his beard and his body became muscular and taller until we found him as Cassiel in front of us. He opened his eyes seeing us shocked as he smiled.

"Hello son." He spoke making Shade gasp in startled. We saw him stopped humming turning himself back to his original self while laughing clapping his hands. I smiled of his enthusiastically shook my head. Shade breathed and looked at Zephyr.

"You have gotta to teach me that." Shade spoke desperately and Zephyr smiled.

"I will teach you as long as you are patient." Shade nodded eagerly promising he will be patient. For couple hours Shade had leaned few things he needs to know before he can activate his sound shifting as I was eaten some berries for breakfast and lunch in past hours. I realized Chinook was sitting by Marina as he plays her hair making her giggled and saw Shade growling softly not concentrating enough. I moved over and got in between them making them look surprised.

"Hey guys how it's going?" I asked looking at both of them. They both were looking at me in puzzled for a second and then we continue to watch him practicing.

"Okay I think I'm ready to give it a try." Shade declared. Zephyr nodded encouraging him. We watch Shade took a deep breath and close his eyes and hummed as we saw his fur changing into black feathery growing until he was shift himself into Masacre grinning his beak evilly.

"FEAR ME! I'M THE BIG BADDEST BIRD IN THE ENTIRE JUNGLE!" He boomed which it sounds like Shade having small voice. All three of us looked at one another and laughed hard making Shade in Masacre formed looked at us in puzzled and turned himself back to his original self.

"Sorry Shade, but that was really good. I can picture Masacre say that words with that high pitched." I laughed while Chinook and Marina agreed. He huffed crossing his wings.

"I was trying to scare all of you as Masacre does." He snapped as we quiet our laughing. Zephyr sighed as he came up by him.

"It takes a lot of practices to change your voice to the characters and we can start practicing after you take a break and fly out and hunt." Zephyr spoke as Shade nodded. Marina and Chinook flew while Shade beginning to flap his wings.

"Do you want to come with us?" He asked but I shook my head.

"No that's okay. I'm going to walk around for a minute." Shade nodded and took off with the others and looked at Zephyr.

"How's Frieda?" I asked. He sighed.

"She's not doing good child. But if she rested long enough she might be better in next few days." I sighed deeply looking at my amulet.

"I hope your right." I answered as he smiled softly. He took off with his small brown bag and I begin walking around the lost city. I thought this place was amazing seeing some birds flying out of the trees and I walked more admiring this place until I heard distant voice that I stop and lean my head on the stone. There was a small hole for me to see as I looked through and saw Cassiel with Ishmael, General Cortez and Caliban as well and they were talking about sacrificing.

"Why would they want you as their prisoner?" I heard Cassiel asked while Ishmael sighed.

"I heard one of the guards wants us to be sacrificed our hearts to their demon. They pick us one by one everyday breaking the law of taking the family members to be sacrificed." He replied softly. "I have bad feeling Goth is up to something no good as his other giant bat friends and I believe he's going trying to gain Ashley trust to make her first sacrificed." General Cortez nodded in agreeing having his arms crossed.

"I agree. These giants bats must go as I fear Goth will do the same as his father did breaking the law for their demon. He will capture us and make us sacrificed our hearts to their demon one way or another." I gasp while covering my mouth couldn't believe he could do that. Their wrong about him. I know him. He's just misunderstood and has been hurt long ago. They need to see his good side making them have second thought. I accidentally step the rocks cause them to stopped speaking and looked at the wall where I was at while I gasp and ran. I ran fast away from them until I stopped to catch my breath looking at the pyramid I'm familiar with. I realized it's getting dark and I need to get inside before it gets dark for having me not see. I tried to climb the stairs but I slipped and fall. I tried again and again but I slipped and landed on my butt while I huffed ruffing my hair. Then I saw Sam and Jacques coming my way and I whistle for them to come here. They came up while I smiled.

"Hey Ashley, what's up?" Sam asked.

"Nothing much, hey can one of you guys help me get to the top?" I asked pointed at the top. Sam looked up and smiled and glance down at me.

"Sure I can. Climb aboard it's going to be a…hello." He eyes lit up and we saw some three slender grey rat ladies coming by us while Sam have his mouth hang opened beginning to drool a little like a dork while one grey rats waved giggling. Sam whistles and stood up cause me to fall down again.

"On second thought, you can do it on your own. Right now I got some babes to impress." He spit his hand and smooth's his head and walked up towards them.

"Sam!" I groaned seeing him talking to them. Jacques huffed shook his head and helped me up.

"Here grab my feet, I'll take you up." I grab his foot as he begin taking me up until were at the door of the pyramid.

"Thanks." I smiled while he smiled back.

"Anytime. Now I need to get down there to make sure Sam is not causing any trouble." He flew down and I waved seeing him flying down. I sighed and walked inside deciding to wear my blue dress for bed as I got on the giant pillow having thought on what I heard. He would never do that. He promised he will set them free and follow the law of the jungle. I sighed snuggled up in the pillow silently praying to God for his help and help Frieda feel better and help me tomorrow. I looked at the celing having thoughts more as I remember reading Sunwing that Goth did wants to have hundred hearts to be sacrificed wanting zotz to be free. I rolled to my side having thought maybe he is up to no good but deep down in my heart he not really that bad not a monster as he was in the book. I know he changed and now he's my friend as Shade. I sighed deeply not knowing what's wrong with me feeling my heart heavy and my stomach flutter as I slowly fell asleep wanting to have my thoughts go blank not wanting to think more.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Ashley is having trouble feeling when she heard what they say about Goth and object it believing he changed seeing different in his eyes but is she wrong? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy! **_


	60. Chapter 59 Beauty and the Beast

_**Chapter 59 Beauty and the Beast**_

_**Third's Person POV**_

It's been a week since they came to the lost city as Ashley walked out from visiting Frieda and walked around the lost city seeing some creatures walking along. She's enjoy being inside the lost city with her friends hanging out but sometimes when her friends are out somewhere she mostly hang out with Goth and she enjoys more hanging him around seeing something much different in his eyes making her believe what she heard from a week ago were wrong. Goth was roosting on the wall watching Ashley petted the tapir while helping Zephyr with the berries. Throbb kids flew passed them with Pippi following them and Ikan crashed the basket while looking inside. He then turned and rushed back and hugs Ashley and she giggle smiling while Maya and Pippi flew by them. Goth smiled softly seeing her happy feeling his heart beating fast looking at her. He landed from his roost on the branch while he heavy sighed remembering what he must do for the prophecy coming in couple of days feeling betraying her. He wants to do something for her to make her happier having thoughts living here forever with him as he tries to figure out a way. His thoughts were cut short seeing Sam and Jacques talking one another by the tree he's on and he smirked having them help him. He swopped down and landed making Sam and Jacques screamed in startled hugging each other.

"Don't worry amigos; I'm not going to eat you. I'm full already. I want to do something for Ashley and I need your ideas to have her be happier." He replied. Sam and Jacques looked puzzled as if they never heard him spoke those words before.

"Wait, you want us to help you to impress her?" Sam asked. He nodded.

'Si amigos. I want to show her how much I really care for her as she does with me. I want to make something very special, something that she will always remember as I and want to make her feel better." He sighed while Sam and Jacques look at one another. Sam shrugs his shoulders.

"Good luck finding other beasts to help you." He almost makes his way but Jacques grab his shoulder making him stop.

"We can help you as long you don't planning to eat us." Jacques smiled his beak while Sam looked at him dumbly.

"We help him?" He asked. "Are you nuts?" Jacques shook his head.

"Come now Sam, my mother is a European robin growing up in Paris before she moved to Canada. Let help this king win her caring showing her how much he cares for her." Sam looked at both of them for a second and laughed a little.

"For you know I'm very good impressing some babes up north." He swift his tail a little on ground. "I have even impressed some babes down south with three rat ladies."

"That because they were impressed of your appearance never sees you before." Jacques protest.

"That's the whole point." Sam grins. Goth huffed.

"Are you both going to help me or what?" He snapped feeling little impatient causing them to flinch.

"Alright we will but we need to lay down few things to show her you care for her. First be patient with her, most ladies love men that are patient." Jacques begins while Sam nodded.

"Show her a little compassion as well showing her you care for her." Goth listens while nodded a little getting the picture.

"And don't forget to show her your gentleman's side and act like one." Jacques spoke and Goth nodded.

"Be gentle with her and don't scare her." Sam added.

"You need to see what she wants to make her happy getting her to be happy." Goth groaned softly holding his ears having enough of few things.

"And above all that….YOU MUST CONTROL YOU TEMPER!" The both finished and Goth growled.

"Okay okay I get the message! Now do you two have any ideas of something special you have in mind?" He asked making Sam swallowed a little seeing his teeth. They both think hard while Sam paces around.

"Why not give her some flowers or show her your world more and..."

"Wait a minute that's it!" Jacques beamed. Sam looked at him confused.

"What's it?" Sam asked. He smiled and glance at Goth.

"As far as I can tell she enjoys the view of this jungle since we came here sooo, what is a special place you have in mind of your home?" Jacques asked. Goth has his claw on his chin having thoughts and then his eyes lit up got an idea.

"Yes, that's it. It's perfect! I almost forgot planning to show her my world more. Gracious amigos. You are no food to me anymore." He flew off while Sam scratches his head.

"Is that a complement I head?" He asked and Jacques shrugs his shoulder. Goth flew more until he found Ashley sitting by the river admiring the waterfall seeing her blue dress catches his breath of her beauty. He clears his throat making her turned and smiled.

"Hi Goth." She got up and walked towards him. "Watcha doing?" She asked. Goth smiled.

"I just come here if you want to go out of the lost city to see my world more, like we planned remember?" He asked and her eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. When do you want to do it?" He beamed.

"Now señorita. Let's do it now." He replied and she smiled.

"Okay sure." She spoke making him breathe heavily. He bends down for her to get on and she grabs his mane.

"As I show you my world, I want to show you a very special place I have kept in secret." He added.

"What is it?" She asked wanting to know but he shook his head.

"You have to wait until evening Senorita, it's a surprise." Ashley beamed.

"What surprise?" She asked excitedly. He chuckled.

"I can't tell you or else I will spoil it." He chuckled as she sighed. They both flew up towards the entrance as Yorick, Nemo and Java watch them depart. Yorick huffed crossing his arms floating.

"That foolish girl is more blinder and deafer than a mole." Nemo nodded in agreeing.

"I agree. She needs to get her eyes opened to reality realizing who he really is." Java sighed softly causing them the look at her smiling.

"I think it's adorable." She spoke causing both of them gasp.

"Have you eaten too much mangos making your brain mushed?!" Yorick snapped. "He's the enemy and a most loyal servant to that demon!" Java only shrugs her shoulders.

"She might see the difference in him that no one ever saw." She answered. Nemo huffed.

"How could she see him different? He the king of those monsters for Nocturna sake! He just trying to gain her amulet for having us failed our mission." Java growled softly causing both of them flinched in startled as she glares at them.

"Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves. Judging the person by its covers. She sees something different in him and we should give her a chance." She disappeared. Yorick huffed.

"I know she making her biggest mistake in her entire life and we warned her." He disappears while Nemo sighed softly and disappeared. Meanwhile Goth and Ashley were flying through the jungle exploring as Goth show her his world cause her to be amazed and astonished. They talk more and they sat on the branch to rest while she eats some new fruits he showed her cause her eyes lit up of it so good. He chuckled and then they saw colorful macaws flying in the sky with the sun shining on their feathers cause her to breathe heavily of their beauty. Ashley decided to swing the vines and Goth helped her showing her how she need to hold on and she jumps and swing laughing feeling her hair running in the wind. Then Goth flew and grab her vine making her stop as he grab the other one making them stop having his foot and hand grab her vine until there were face to face. They both glance at one another in silence causing her to have more butterflies in her stomach glancing at his warm dark eyes. She then glance down away from his eyes breathed finding herself smiling a little while Goth looked puzzled not understanding why she has her head down. They continue to fly in the jungle until the came upon the river and Goth low himself seeing their own reflection. She smiled and then she spread her arms out as she did before feeling her hair in the wind laughing having her head up enjoying this. Goth moved a little cause her to gasp and cling on his mane while he laughed. She shook her head but smiled a little thinking it was kind of funny. Goth beamed as he saw the sun go down knowing it's time to show her a special place he been planning all day. He flew towards the deeper jungle while Ashley clings on his mane.

"Where are we going?" She asked feeling puzzled.

"It's a surprise." He replied and they flew more while the jungle gets dark seeing some stars appearing in the sky. He turned his head to her smiling.

"But first you must close your eyes senorita." He instructed her as she looked at him raising her eyebrow. She smiled and closes her eyes clinging on his mane and they flew on more. Goth beamed seeing what he's looking for and he flew inside the cave, he landed on the soft grass and instructed her to get off. He took her hand and leads her to the opening glade.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She asked smiling.

"No not yet." He replied feeling his heart pounding hard.

"Wait here." He instructed and he backs a little seeing her looking while closing.

"Now can I open?" She asked. He took a deep breath.

"Si, you may now." She opened her eyes and was struck of what she's seeing. Right where she was standing was the most amazing and beautiful glade she has ever seen. The full moon works her magic shining down on the lake and the waterfall glittering like million diamonds seeing fireflies swarming over the lake and saw white silver flowers blooming on tree branch and vines growing on stone behind the water fall. She looked up and saw million stars and saw Milky Way covering the stars as she breathed. She turned and glance at Goth who he smiling seeing her struck and stunned didn't know what to say.

"Goth this, this is beautiful." She breathed. He chuckled came up towards her.

"Do you like it?" He asked. She smiles more.

"Like it? I love it! This is amazing!" He chuckled and grabs a small sliver flower from the vine and places it behind her ear.

"I'm glad you love it." He spoke softly. "This place been my secret glade since I was a pup having my mother took me here all the time. I want to show you my glade señorita since I know you love my home so much showing you how much I care for you." He replied and she smiles thinking it was so sweet of him doing all this for her for being an amazing friend. She hugs him while he embraces softly and then she perks her head up.

"Dance with me." She smiled. He looked puzzled.

"But there's no music señorita." He replied. She shook her head.

"We don't need music. We can dance slow without a beat enjoying ourselves." She explained and he looked nervous.

"Senorita, I have never dance without a beat and never slow dance." He swallowed. She giggled smiling.

"Then I'll teach you. Just follow my steps, it's easy." She grabs his hand and places it around her waist pulling herself close to him while he breathed heavily. They begin to dance slowly around the glade as she teaches him steps by steps. Far above the tree Sam, Pippi and Jacques looked down smiling seeing them dance together seeing her smiling while Goth looked nervous a little.

"That is so romantic." Sam sighed while Pippi agreed.

"Yeah they both reminded me of a song and fairy tale my mom use to read to me as a chick." He grabs out his guitar and begins strumming softly and whistles softly.

"What fairy tale?" Pippi asked feeling puzzled. He smiled.

"Let me sing for you to find out." He strums more and begins to sing softly.

**Jacques: **_Tale as old as time true as it can be barely even friends then somebody bends unexpectedly. _Sam beamed knowing the song and he clears his throat begin singing.

**Sam: **_Just a little change small to say the least both a little scared neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast. _ He sang as they watch them dance slowly and saw Goth figure out. He beamed and took the lead dancing around the glade while some fireflies dance around them as well. Jacques strums more smiling his beak.

**Jacques: **_ Ever just the same, ever a surprise, ever as before, ever just as sure as the sun will rise. _He sings strumming his guitar watching Goth twirl her making her dress flying a little. Pippi beamed realizing what their singing about as she being singing.

**Pippi: **_ Tale as old as time tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange finding you can change learning you were wrong. _ She sang along. Sam smiled softly wiping his tears off as they continue to watch them dance while Ashley smiles softly at him as her eyes sparkle and Goth smiled back having warm and joy in his eyes. She sighed and rests her head on his chest closing her eyes making him gasp a little and smiles softly continuing to dance.

**Sam: **_Certain as the sun, rising in the east tale as old as time song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast. _ Sam sings wiping his tears more and they watch Goth wrapping his wings around her breathed. She wrapped her arms around his neck while they dance slowly burying her face in his neck and Jacques strums his guitar quietly.

**Together: **_Tale as old as time song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast. _ They finish singing as they saw her and Goth dance slowly while Goth smiles nuzzling her hair holding her tight thinking and believing he finally won her heart causing his heart to beat faster. They sighed softly smiling softly and then Jacques clears his throat at both of them wanting them to leave them alone having their moment. Pippi was still dazing at them but Sam grabs her cause her to yelp leaving them alone enjoying this moment.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW! Awww! What sweet moment for Goth showing her his secret glade and the song Sam, Jacques and Pippi sang is still perfect for those two. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's and the song belong to Beauty and the Beast Disney. Enjoy!**_


	61. Chapter 60 So Close

_**Chapter 59 So Close**_

Meanwhile in the lost city Shade was taking another break from his lesson with Zephyr on sound shifting and he's doing pretty well with it. He's been searching for Ashley the entire city wondering where she is. He couldn't get Marina off his mind even when Chinook flirting with her cause him to growl softly. He wanted to talk with Ashley of how he feels when Chinook flirts with her and he thanks her for separate them making him focus more. Then Shade hit something making a figure grunted as Shade realized he accidentally hit Murk seeing him shook his head a little getting pain out.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you coming." Shade apologized. Murk chuckled a little.

"Ah don't worry about it amigo. I was just flying around searching for Goth. Have you had a chance seeing him?" Shade shook his head not caring in his head about him still not trusting him.

"No I haven't but have you seen Ashley? I been looking for her all day and she is nowhere to be found." Shade asked hopefully he knows but he shook his head.

"Sorry amigo, last time I saw her she was admiring the waterfall and then that's the last time I saw her." He replied. He sighed.

"I hope she didn't go too far. I sometimes worry about her." Murk laughed softly.

"Ah amigo, she's smart enough not to go far and I believe Goth will protect her if she goes far off." Shade huffed a little and Murk notices his attitude as he heavy sighed.

"Shade, Goth will never hurt her as far as I know." Shade huffed more and both of them roosted on the branch.

"How should I know he won't hurt her? You saw his demon form and he will easily kill her." He heavy sighed. "I don't want to lose her after last two months of almost taken away and almost killed for breaking the treaty. I vow myself to protect her at all cost, even if it has to be my life." Murk smiled softly and place his hand on his wing.

"She's very lucky to have you as a friend.' He replied while Shade smiles a little. "But I know Goth won't hurt her as he wants to protect her as you do. Do you know why you trust Ashley when you two first met?" He asked. Shade looked at him puzzled.

"Because I see something trustful and caring in her eyes seeing something good." Shade answered unsure.

"Exactly amigo, she did the same when she looks at Goth's eyes. I believe she sees something good in his heart that he's been hiding all his life not wanting to show it believing it shows him weak to our colony and Zotz. I was hoping in my life that he finds someone that can be cared and love as my brother and I do." Murk sighed.

"Wait, Throbb is your brother as well?" Shade asked feeling puzzled. Murk laughed softly.

"We both came from South America where my parents adopted him when we saw him orphan in our old colony. We moved up northern jungle where we stay and start a family joining Goth's colony." He explained while Shade looks at him.

"So, if you and Throbb are brothers, is Goth your brother in law as well and you being a prince?" He asked.

"Yes, Goth is my brother as well but I never wanted to be called a prince so they respect me that and now I'm just an original bat having a beautiful wife and seven wonderful pups with one away." Shade chuckled softly seeing Murk sighed deeply thinking about his family. Then they both saw Marina and Chinook flying and they both landed on the log a few distance away. They saw Chinook flirting with Marina making her giggled and he gasp seeing Chinook nuzzling her hair as she breathed cause him to growl with jealously. Murk flinch a little and finally realized what he did that after he looked at them and him couple of times. He hums in his thoughts and then he spread his wings out.

'Come amigo, lets pay a visit seeing how their doing." He flew out of his roost while Shade follows him with puzzled look not knowing what he's thinking. They both landed making Chinook and Marina glance at them.

"Hola you two, have you both have any chance seeing Goth or Ashley anywhere?" Murk asked while Shade glance at him.

"Sorry guys we haven't seen them both all day." Marina replied as Chinook shrugs.

"Their probably out of the lost city if you two can't find them anywhere here." Chinook suggested making Shade gasp.

"What? Ashley is out of the city in the jungle alone? We need to find her before she gets hurt. She can't survive in that jungle." Murk laughed cause Shade to glare at him.

"Don't worry amigo, Goth is probably protecting her and maybe giving her a tour on his home. She's fine don't worry about it." Shade huffed and looked at the entrance of the lost city.

"I'm going to find them and make sure he _is _protecting her and giving her a tour." He almost spread his wings out but Murk grabs his shoulder.

"Why not let Chinook and I go out of the jungle? He needs to face his fears and explore out to see new things." Murk smiled. Chinook swallowed a little.

"Out there, in the jungle?" He spoke softly with little fear on his face. "I mean yeah sure why not? I'm not scared of anything." Murk laughed.

"Don't worry amigo. Allow me to offer my protection from other creature trying to attack you. You have nothing to fear or worry about it." He shrugs his shoulder and Chinook took off while Murk spread his wings out.

"Why won't you let me find Ashley with you?" Shade asked wanting to know.

"Because you need to keep this lovely bat a company while we're away leaving you two, alone." Murk replied giving him a wink. Shade eyes lit up and smiled thanking him. Marina was little puzzled as Murk flew off following Chinook and they left for the exits of the lost city. Both of them were silence for a while not knowing what to say and then Marina begins admiring the flowers on the vines. Shade breathed trying to find the right words to say how much he feels for her. He took a deep breath manage to find the right words but Marina glance at him smiling.

"Aren't these flowers beautiful? We have never had these kinds of flowers up north." She spoke breaking the silence seeing the orange flower with white strips. He nodded fast smiling.

"Yeah their beautiful, much beautiful as you." He replied making her look at him.

"What?" She asked softly making him blush a little. _Come on! Come on! Say something! You got her attention now say how you feel for her! _He thought as she waited for her answer.

"Uh I mean, these flowers really reminded me of your wings glittering in the sun." He manages to spoke making Marina smiled softly.

"You really think my wings are pretty?" She asked. Shade nodded taking a deep breath.

"How come you hang out Chinook that much?" He asked changing the subject making her huff a little.

"Shade not this again. It was nice for him to keep me company and he needs someone for comfort after his parents' death." She answered. He heavy sighed feeling sorry for him despite his boasting and calling him runt feeling bad of him having a parents when Chinook never had time spending time with his parents. He curse himself of asking that question have always been jealous of him hanging around with her and he saw her almost taking off with discouraged look.

"Marina wait! Don't go!" He cried making her wings stop and looked at him while he breathed.

"I say that because I was jealous of him giving everything he wants by his charm looks and his muscular figure while I'm being just an ordinary runt being teased by being small and puny." He explained having his head down. "I just don't want him to have you of his looks and he gets attention by everyone while I got nothing." He still have his head down expecting her to leave but he felt her hand on his chin cause him to gasp seeing her soft expression with her jade eyes gleamed with beauty making him catch his breath.

"Shade, you have everything. You have your family and you even found your father. You have Ashley that you care for so much that touch me deeply. You have even showed the leader to everyone showing your courage and strength making you the hero to everyone around you helping Ashley trying bringing back the sun." He realized she steps closer to him feeling her warm breath on his cheek cause him to shiver a little.

"I even see a hero in you all the time when I think of those." She spoke softly as the lock their eyes looking deeply. He breathed feeling his heart pounding and her body touches his, couldn't help himself but stroke his claws on her beautiful yellow hair cause her to shiver a little.

"Marina." He breathed seeing her close her eyes and with all of courage he lean his head closing his eyes feeling her breathing heavily feeling his hand on her neck pulling her gently towards him.

"Um excuse me?" A voice broke making both of them snapped out seeing Sam and Jacques standing.

"Are we interrupting something, again?" Sam asked smiling. Shade and Marina broke apart feeling their face turning red from embarrassment.

"Nno you haven't interrupted. Do you need something?" Marina asked. Sam nodded.

"When we got back from the jungle Cassiel stopped us and give us a message to Shade for wanting to talk to him." Jacques replied. Shade sighed.

"Now?" He asked while Jacques nodded.

"Now." Sam replied. He heavy sighed.

"Tell my dad I will be right there." Sam nodded and he and Jacques took off while he glances at Marina.

"I guess I'll see you later after you get done talking with your dad." Marina smiled and flew away while he heavy sighed watching her leave. He then took off to find his father and smile to himself knowing Marina has feeling for him as he does for her feeling his heart beating thinking how so close to her telling her he loves her. He sighed softly as he flew on more finding his dad wondering what he needs him for.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! I thought it will be cute for Shade almost tells Marina how he feels for her as she felt the same for him. I support these couple and forever will! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	62. Chapter 61 Secret Revealing

_**Chapter 61 Secret Reveling**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

I heavy sighed as we stopped dancing and stood holding each other listening to some exotic animals calling and frogs singing. I breathed having my one hand on his chest nuzzling my face in his soft mane while I heard him breathed heavily smiling. He's such an amazing friend as Shade. He shows me his world making my eyes more opened to new exciting things and this was the most amazing experience I have ever been to in my teenager years and I want to remember this forever. I close my eyes softly hearing his heart beating feeling completely safe and warm in his arms.

"Senorita?" I opened my eyes and looked up while having my head on his chest seeing him smiling warmly. I smiled back.

"Hmm?" I asked. He breathed.

"Are you, happy here with me?" He asked softly. I smiled more.

"Yes I am. This is beautiful Goth." I heavy sighed looking down. "But too bad I can't stay. I have to go home soon after I need to fulfill the prophecy." I sighed seeing the lake sparkling.

"You can stay." I looked up with puzzled as he smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"You can stay here, you can live here. This is your chance, you in my world and you can live here having your dream come true. Don't you want that? Live here? Living your dream?" He asked while I looked down having thoughts. Of course it always had been my dream of coming in the rainforest seeing exotic plants and animals admiring its beauty. I gasp snapping out my thoughts feeling his muzzle on my hair as he breathed holding me in his wings.

"I promise you will be very happy if you live here forever making your dream come true. This can be your new home where you forever are happy as I am and this can be our own secret glade." I breathed when he spoke about home making me think about my family up north wondering where I am since I have been gone for weeks. I love my family more but I'll miss my friends here but I can always come back and visit since I know how to use my amulet. But I can't stay here forever, I have bright future ahead of me. I heavy sighed and looked up seeing Goth looked considered a little.

"Goth, I, I can't live here forever." I made him let go of me and back a little while he breathed looking hurt.

"Why?" He asked with hint of hurt. I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Goth, you know I have a family living up north that are missing me and I need to go back." I explained softly seeing Goth looked down.

"I thought you were happy here." He manage to spoke and I quick smile.

"Of course I'm happy here. This is amazing and exciting experience I have ever had in my life." He glances at me and I saw a hint of desperate and agony in his eyes as he came up to me.

"Then live here if this makes you happy senorita." I shook my head breathing heavily.

"I can't live here. I'm sorry but I have to go back home to my family." I felt him grab my chin roughly cause me to gasp forcing me to glance at him seeing his eyes glowed a little having scowl look feeling frighten a little.

"I can't let you leave." He finally spoke cause me to gasp and glare at him.

"Yes, I am going home." I retorted. He growled softly.

"You're not going back up north. I won't let you." He grabs my arm hard making me yelp. "I want you to live here forever with me and start a new life." I manage to make him let go of me giving him the look.

"You can't keep me here in this jungle forever like a cage Goth." I snapped. He huffed.

"I'm not trapping you here señorita." He grunted causes me to shiver a little.

"Why do you want me to live here forever and not let me go home?" I demanded and he mumbles trying to find the right words as I felt little impatient.

"Why, why are you keeping me here? Why are you?! Why?!" I cried out.

"BECAUSE YOU REMIND ME OF MY MOTHER!" He roared angrily making some birds flew out of the canopy trees and the exotic creatures' silence. I breathed feeling puzzled as he calm a little looking down closing his eyes.

"What?" I asked softly and he begins speaking not caring if the entire jungle hears him still glancing down.

"My mother was all I had beside my twin sister as she the only one was there for comfort every time my father punishes me for disobeying Zotz. She was always there for me when I need her for comfort and love. One evening there was a fire in the jungle caused by lighting and we were out in the jungle after we visit my secret glade. My mother took different direction trying to avoid the flames on us. She went under the tree which she didn't know the branch was on fire that it broke and hit her hard cause her to fall on the ground having fire on it. I manage to save her by pushing off the branch gotten a little burn on me, she was in terrible pain having burned on her wings. She manages to fly fine but when we reach my colony she fell down breathing difficultly. The royal surgeons tried to heal her but she didn't make it due the branch that hit her hard with fire burned on her fur." He explained his life that I gasp cover my mouth as he glance at me. "I ordered the surgeons to heal her now but they say there's nothing they can do, my father, sister and I watch my mother breathe difficult slowing dying. One of the surgeon told me the reason she use her last strength coming home is that she wants me to be home safe trying to protect me from other jungle creatures and flames. I thought I saved her when I pushed the branch off but it wasn't enough time. I blame myself for having her take me to our secret glade feeling torn in my heart seeing her dead. After my mother's death Zotz came into my dream saying my father punishment wasn't enough seeing I have no emotion in my heart after that tragedy that he put curse on me turning me into a demon every time I get angry or disobeying his ordering. I first thought he was trying to scare me wanting me to obey him more but I was wrong. When I got teased by other newborn pup I let my anger out turning into a demon and killed one of the newborn pups taking his heart out and present it to Zotz. From that day on none one pups hang out or talk to me afraid I will do the same fate on them as I have done not wanting their hearts to be offered to Zotz. My father was pleased of my demon form that he sometimes when he needs some sacrificed he forced me to turn into a demon for me to take the bats or other creatures heart out. My sister was too scared to comfort me when I was in my demon form but sometimes she does a little. I always go alone in the swamp on my way to my secret glade to cry my heart out for no one there to comfort or care beside my sister. I never told my brother about my demon form in afraid they will leave me as the other newborn pups did." He finished his life story and I didn't say a word feeling very pity for him. Now I understand why he turn himself into what he is today seeing pain in his eyes. He has no love in his heart because no one has given him much love as Syerna and Throbb does but it wasn't enough.

"I'm sorry." That all I could say and he glance at me seeing pain and hurt in his eyes.

"But you came to my world when I first met you seeing different from other humans and you reach your hand out for me trying to help me. You're caring and personality reminded me of my mother seeing how much you treat me like another person." He breathed seeing tears in his eyes. I have never seen him cry before but he wipes his eyes avoiding his tears and glances at me.

"I love you Ashley. I have always loved you when I first met you. I thought it was your beauty I fell in love with but it was your caring and compassion in your heart that I fell more in love with. This is why I want to marry you having you as my queen of your love and caring, I want to open my heart to you giving you all my love and I don't want you to leave me as you did before after two months when you care my heart that much." I didn't say a word when spoke his feelings to me couldn't believe he loves me that much. I heavy sighed feeling very sorry for him but I need to go home but he's my friend as Shade. I glance at him.

"Goth, I'm really am sorry about your past but I need to get home but I can come visit you anytime I want as now I can use my amulet to return here.." He growled and grab my amulet cause me to gasp.

"This amulet will never bring you back here. When you use the prophecy of Nocturna she will take the amulet and take you home where you will never come back." He yanked my amulet out breaking the chain holding it.

"Goth, give it back! I need it to fulfill the prophecy!" I tried to grab it but he held it up high. "I need it to go home." He snarled cause me to flinched a little while he held my amulet.

"She won't let you have it when you use her prophecy." He snapped. I didn't understand what he was talking about but I need that amulet to get home. I tried to climb on him try to get it but he push me making me stumble a little.

"I'm not going to fulfill Zotz prophecy if I can't fulfill…"

"You will fulfill his destiny! The solar eclipse is coming soon and my pyramid is preparing for his arrival after I ordered having thousands hearts to be sacrificed..." He stops in mid sentence seeing my eyes huge making him swallowed a little as if he shouldn't say that.

"What?" I gasp not wanting to believe it. "You lied to me?" He shook his head fast.

"No señorita, I was just trying to say..." I huffed and storm off.

"Ashley wait! That was mistake." I turned giving him death glare.

"What?!" I snapped. "Having me trusted you while you secretly sacrificing innocents hearts breaking the law behind my back!?" He came up to me while I have scowl look. He huffed.

"Will you just listen...?"

"No you listen to me! I trusted you from the very beginning but you lied to me. No not just me but my friends as well! I thought you changed when I first saw you but I was wrong. Why don't you listen to your heart for once Goth?! Can you do that for once in you flipping life?! Not having your demon god do his stupid bidding for him..." I cried in pain when he grabs my arm feeling his claws dug my skin seeing his eyes flared with anger baring his teeth. I gasp in scared seeing his terrifying eyes as I remember on my last adventure.

"FOR ZOTZ SAKE I DO WHAT ZOTZ TELLS ME TO DO FOR BEING LOYAL KING! I DO EVERYTHING WHAT ZOTZ SAYS TO COMPLETE HIS BIDDING, YOU WILL FULFILL HIS DESTINY AND I DID LISTEN TO MY HEART! ITS SAYING YOU WILL NEVER GO HOME BUT LIVE IN MY JUNGLE WITH ME!" He fling me cause me to scream in pain having my hand on my underarm and I felt something warm and dripping, I realized I was bleeding from his scratch. His expression changed to shock seeing my arm bleeding badly and he looked at his claw seeing my blood dripping. He gasps and glances at me while I tremble with fear.

"Senorita." He begins trying to say but I back away from him having my underarm held to my chest.

"Sstay from me." I threatened but he didn't listen having guilty and pain in his eyes.

"Let me see your arm." He tried to grab my scratched arm but I flinched away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shrieked backing more until I felt the tree on my back but he grab my arm pulling me to him making me stand up and I couldn't help myself but scream having tears on my face.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME PLEASE LET ME GO!" I scream but he hugs me tightly while I cry more.

"Don't cry Ashley. I won't hurt you again, I promise. Please don't cry." He spoke huskily but I didn't listen as I struggle to get free not believing him anymore or trusting him. He grabs my chin forcing me to glance at him and then to my shock his lips touch mine for a kiss. I push him hard breaking his kiss glancing at him fear of what he had done.

'You, you…" I cannot bring the words out touching my lips with my finger feeling warm from his soft lips cause my stomach feel sicken backing away. _He kissed me! _He breathed and came towards me having guilt look of what he did.

"Senorita I'm sorry… please!" I ran fast away from him before he could grab me. "Ashley wait! WAIT!" I heard Goth cried but I didn't listen as I got out of the cave and ran into deeper jungle sobbing badly tighten my arm feeling my blood oozing. I heard heavy wings flapping cause me to gasp in fright stopping looking up but I was relief seeing Murk and Chinook flying towards me. They landed and realized my arm was bleeding badly having shock on their face.

"Ashley what happen?" I shook my head and looked back in fear of Goth coming in fast.

"Take me to the lost city now!" I cried desperately. Murk bends down for me to grab on and I clench his mane. Murk glance back with worried seeing me tear eyes.

"Senorita, tell us what happen..."

"Just take me to the lost city please!" I almost scream begging him. He heavy sighed as they took off fast in the jungle heading our way to the lost city. I sobbed more in Murk's mane feeling betrayed and broken while we made our way to the lost city.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW! Now Ashley knows the truth feeling betrayed and heartbroken as Goth tries to show her he loves her but she doesn't love him the same and I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING GROSS ABOUT IT! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing character except OC'S. Enjoy!**_


	63. Chapter 62 Reject

_**Chapter 62 Reject**_

By the time we reach the lost city I was still crying feeling my heart torn of feeling so stupid of trusting him of all he wants me to fulfill the prophecy. As we landed inside the temple Chinook rushed to find Zephyr for help and I sat on the pillow crying more having tears streaked down.

"Senorita, tell me what happened." Murk spoke wanting to know. I heavy sighed and told him what happened between me and Goth of taking me to his secret glade, not wanting me to leave for home and his lying to us about freeing the others that have family doing thousands hearts sacrificed. After I finished telling him he heavy sighed while I wipe my tears with my dress and hiss in pain holding my underarm.

"I thought he changed Murk. I couldn't believe I was so stupid of believing him and trusting him." I have my hand on my forehead feeling more torn in my heart. He sighed softly and has his one wing around me in embrace.

"Ashley, I have known Goth since we came to his colony. He did have depressed life but I have never figure out he could find someone that can ease his heart making his good spirit come out more." I thought what Elvira said about easing his heart healing his pain. She was wrong, I can't ease his heart. His heart is very corrupted by Zotz but his past was so painful of what he's been through and he loves me from his heart. I cry more burying my face in his mane smelling his jungle scent and meat reminded me of Goth's scent and his warm arms wrapped around me feeling his heart beating. Chinook came back with Zephyr as he has berries in his bag and Chinook has water in the leaf for me to drink or for my wound. I showed Zephyr my scratch from Goth, he tsks and grab out a berry that he use on Shade's wing and drip some juice on it cause me to hiss in pain feeling sting.

"You can squeeze my hand Senorita if you want." Murk spoke softly and I grab his hand. Zephyr then begins use another berry that is black berry and rub my arm cause me to yell in pain squeezing hard on his hand making him winced in pain.

"Aye señorita, you have some strong hand." He chuckled softly while I smiled a little. Zephyr finished rubbing my scratched arm and uses the leaf from the bag while Chinook gives me some water to drink as Zephyr wrapped the leaf on my arm. I sighed softly seeing he finished it having stinging metal to hold the leaf together on my arm. I felt a slight itch on my arm wanting to scratch but Zephyr grabs my hand.

"Remember you cannot touch your arm when it's in healing. But this water can help you stop the itch a little but don't use it much or else it will wash off the healing." He instructs me how to use it by drip it couple times on my underarm while some water gets it under my wound like I did before with my burned leg. It felt pretty good having my itch stop. I smiled at Zephyr.

"Thanks." I spoke softly. He smiled.

"Anytime." He replied putting some medicine in his bag.

"Is there anything else you want us to do?" Chinook asked but I shook my head.

"I want to be alone right now." I replied softly. Murk heavy sighed.

"If you need anything from us; you need to let us know and we need to tell others what happen for them to know." I really want to tell him not to tell anyone but I was too depressed and weak to say it as I nodded slowly not caring anymore. They flew out of my temple and I lay down on my pillow feeling so hurt and betray from him. I should be angry at him and want to hate him so much of his lying to me for being my friend just trying to get my amulet for the prophecy but deep down inside my heart, I felt so sorry for him of what he's been through not having love in his heart of losing his mother and no one to comfort him since he was a small pup. I gasp when I realized I don't have the amulet with me but Goth does when I touch my neck expecting to feel the amulet. I heavy sighed not caring about the amulet and the prophecy anymore feeling my heart heavy wanting to go home be away from his home want to forget everything. I bury my face in the pillow crying softly while holding my wounded arm praying to God to give me strength and help me go home away from here.

"You see? What did I tell you? This is what happened when she trust him." I looked back seeing Nemo and Yorick floating seeing Yorick cross his arms shook his head but Java was the only one has pity for me. I didn't say a word not wanting to talk to them and Nemo realized my amulet was gone.

"Where's the amulet?" He asked with horror on his face. I shook my head not caring.

"I don't know where it is." Yorick looked panicked rushed to me having strict and frighten mix expression but I didn't look at him.

"Do you realized what have you done?!" He exclaimed but I didn't listen have my head down. "You give that amulet away to that monster!" I didn't say a word not looking at him and then I felt his cold hand on my chin forcing me to look at him seeing his anger and fear expression while I looked at him not caring.

"Are you listening to me?" I didn't say a word turning my head away but he made my chin stay put forcing me to glance at him.

"If you listen to us staying away from him you will still have the amulet and help us complete the prophecy but you doom to us all because of you being stupid and blind letting him come to you and let his words go into your head having you believe he's a nice…"

"SHUT IT!" I shouted making him flinched back letting go my chin having shock look seeing me anger look, Java and Nemo looked shocked as well seeing my new attitude.

"Just shut it. I know I was stupid and blind of trusting him and I should've listen to all of you and Shade but do you know why I give him chance and started to trust him?" I waited for their answer but they didn't say anything. I sighed. "I've give him a chance because I saw pain and hurt in his eyes since my last adventure having depressed and heartache in his childhood. He has no love in his heart all because not one bat or anyone gives him love and the only one that gives him love and comfort was his mom but she died cause his heart to tear making him a demon Zotz made a curse on thinking he has no emotion anymore." I explained hearing Java heavy sighed. My tears were streaked down as I wipe them with my dress once more.

"Lassie, I know you feel sorry for him but you need to get that amulet and complete the prophecy..."

"I don't want to!" I snapped making the three gasp.

"Lassie!" Nemo strict but I turned my head away not caring about the prophecy.

"I don't want to do the prophecy anymore. I'm not the one Nocturna is looking for. I only want is to have an adventure and see my friends again but I don't want doing this complete the prophecy. I didn't sign up for this! I tighten my legs with my arms beginning to cry softly. "I don't want this." I sniffed crying on my knee. "I thought Goth was my friend. An amazing friend as Shade making my eyes opened more seeing his world that is new to me and he comfort me making me feel better when I'm sad or depressed." I felt Java hand on my shoulder cause me to shiver of her cold touch. I glance at her with tears in my eyes.

"Honey, do you love him?" She asked softly but I turn my head away not answering her question.

"Leave me alone." I sniffed. Java heavy sighed and glance at Yorick and Nemo while nodded. I saw them disappeared leaving me alone finally that I wipe my eyes getting the tears off having Java question on my mind. _Love him? Love him? I don't love him! He's not my friend. I hate him! I hate him with all my heart. He lied to me and being selfish wanting me to be in his jungle forever! I don't want to see his face again for long as I live! _I sobbed more feeling pain in my heart when I thought of that feeling hurt more remembering of times we had at the fiesta and him showing his world but mostly I remember was him and I at his secret glade. I remember seeing his warm green eyes filled with joy when we danced slowly hearing music of Sam, Jacques and Pippi played filled the night with magic and beautiful making me feel like a fairy princess. I cry badly wishing I can erase that memory and then I had thoughts of his kiss. I can't believe he stole my kiss from him while trying to comfort me. I trace my lips softly with my finger remembering how soft and warm his lips were. My stomach felt sick still felt warm on my lips from his kiss but now my stomach begins to flutter still have thoughts about it. I moan in agony and rest my head on the pillow wanting this feeling to go away not understanding feeling my heart breaking. Just then I heard the wings flapping and saw Shade coming in with worried expression as I looked at him with tear in my eyes. He flew towards me fast and crashed into me and I hug him tight crying more while his wings wrapped around me tightly. I buried my face in his mane smelling his pine scent crying more and I know what he's going to say that I blurted out before he can say anything.

"Shade I'm sorry I didn't believe you. You were right about Goth very right. I should've listened to you but I was so stupid and deaf seeing pain in his eyes not knowing he only wants my amulet…"

"Ashley!" He shushed me making me stopped glancing at him.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know much more about him." I wipe my tears off glancing at him more.

"I know him a little." I tried to protest but he hushed me.

"It doesn't matter. I won't let you get hurt again. I'm not going to break my vow protecting you at all cost." I heavy sighed looking at my guardian angel for a second and then I embrace him while he sighed deeply.

"Shade, I want to go home." I wimped feeling like a child. He heavy sighed.

"We'll leave tomorrow with the silverwings reaching back at the bridge city where Marina told me about where we'll be safe until your name is cleared if you want." He replied. I glance at him.

"What about your dad?" I asked.

"I'll try to convince him to come with us with my mom and the rest of the silverwings. We'll go back north and won't come back down south again."

"But Shade I want to come back south to see Throbb, Murk and the rest but I just don't want to see Goth again. " I heavy sighed softly feeling my heart pain once more. "I thought he was an amazing friend as you." I heard Shade heavy sighed and hug me once more and I bury my face in his mane.

"I'm sorry Ashley." He spoke softly while I nuzzle my face in his mane. "I'm really sorry what have you been through." I sighed softly closing my eyes.

"I love you Ashley." He whispers softly. I smiled a little.

"I love you too. Thanks for being an amazing friend." He smiled softly while I have my thoughts of Goth saying he loves me cause my heart heavy saying his true feelings on me. I close my eyes letting him hug me more and we stay there for long time not wanting to move.

_**Goth's POV**_

"SENORITA!" I screamed searching for her in entire jungle. I flapped my wings harder trying to find her trying to pick her scent smelling her. This is my fault of letting my anger out on her making her see me as a monster as she did before making her run away from me into the jungle where she won't be safe. I rested on the branch breathing heavily glancing around searching for her in desperate.

"Ashley please answers me!" I cried but I only hear was jungle animals calling and beast running. Then I saw something white silvery flower on the branch that I give her seeing it almost blowing it away. I quickly grab it before it gets away as I looked at it in my hands. I sniff it and it still has her scent, I heavy sighed putting my face on it wanting to smell it more and then I place it on my chest feeling hurt of what I've done betraying her and lying to her. I tried to comfort her showing her I will never hurt her and I even try to kiss her but she fear me more of what I've done. I looked at my claws with the flower in my hand. I sighed sadly seeing how sharp they are when I slice her arm accidentally didn't really mean it having my claws go deep on her skin couldn't believe I harm her breaking the promise but I didn't mean it to harm her that bad. I cling the flower on my hand and place it on my chest once more thinking how much I love her with all my heart wanting her to stay with me forever. I looked at my hand once more imagining them as a human hands feeling my fingers running through her hair wishing I can turn myself into a human where I can't harm her with my claws and where she won't be afraid of me anymore. I heard dark chuckled make my head turn seeing Set smirked roosting on the branch crossing his arms. I growled not in the mood wanting to speak as he tsks.

"I heard what happened between you two. It didn't turn out as you expected hmm? Set asked raising his eye brow. I snarled softly.

"It's none of your business." I snapped.

"Oh it is to us handsome." I turned and saw Phoenix coming out of the shadow smirking showing her black teeth. I huffed crossing my arms glaring at them.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked. Phoenix smiled sinfully.

"At first we want to congrats you grabbing that amulet but we want to help getting what you want." I gasp remembering I have her amulet in my foot while searching for her. I picked the amulet in my hand feeling proud of getting it for Zotz but I felt terrible guilty at the same time hurt her feelings breaking her heart. I heavy sighed as Set chuckled.

"Oh sire, you really are in love with her wanting her heart and want to live here forever in the jungle with you. You see I could help you to get her to marry you and have her fall in love with you but nope you only do what she wants." I growled softly making him shut up.

"I respect her wishes." I replied icy. Phoenix heavy sighed.

"Oh Goth, we're only trying to help but if you don't want our help so be it." She turned as Set did the same.

"Oh by the way. Your love is safe in the lost city and she's going to leave tomorrow morning with Shade and her friends so I suggest you leave now say bye bye to her before she depart." She waved her hand in gesture. I breathed.

"What?" I asked having my eyes huge. Set chuckled.

"Shade is going to take her back north with the other silverwing where she can go home and never return to the jungle." I felt my heart dropped not wanting to believe it as Set eyes lit up forgetting something. "Oh I forget to mention that he loves her more and she loves him back." He smirked.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked having my eyes huge feeling my heart shattered hearing those words. Phoenix smiled softly like a mother telling her child something he didn't know coming up to me.

"Oh your majesty, it is so painful for that runt having your love taking away from you leaving you heartbroken and depressed all over again." She cooed while her claws stroke my mane softly. I growled angrily cause her to flinch her hand.

"I will not let that puny runt take my love away!" I growled. Set chuckled darkly.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" He asked while I have my thought closing my eyes and huffed a little. My eyes snapped opened knowing what I must do not have that runt leave with her.

"I will make her marry me, I will make her love me and make her live with me forever." I answered darkly. Set smiled evilly.

"What do you want us to do sire?" He asked. I looked at both of them.

"Go back to my pyramid prepare for our wedding. I want us to be married before the solar eclipse rises and I expect the wedding be ready when we come back." I ordered.

"What about the rest of the creatures living in the lost city sire?" Phoenix asked in curious. I growled softly.

"Prepare for ambush. These creatures will be enough for the sacrificed before the solar eclipse. Bring me strongest soldiers and be ready by dawn now!" I growled as Set and Phoenix bowed.

"Yes sire, it will be done and here are your strongest soldiers that can help us achieve our mission." Set smirked evilly and suddenly I heard a shrill cry and saw bat demons appearing out of nowhere having their fur darken with dark bloody eyes gleaming grinning with their razor teeth same as their deadly claws. I nodded liking the soldiers as Set smirked more. He turned saying something in ancient language darkly and his demons responded by hissing grinning more and disappeared. Set and Phoenix disappeared with them and I looked at the flower in my hand, I heavy sighed closing my eyes clutching it.

"Senorita, you leave me no choice. I will marry you and make you mine forever not having you leave and this time….I will never let you go." I fling the flower as I watch it float down gently until it landed on a river and it took the silver flower along the river. I sighed deeply and took off getting ready for the ambush.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! This is bad, bad bad bad bad! Goth is preparing for ambush having his heart broken and now Ashley is in grave danger! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	64. Chapter 63 Ambush

_**Chapter 63 Ambush **_

_**Ashley's POV**_

I twist and turn in my sleep having another dream and this time Goth was in it.

Dream

_I was being taken by two giant bat guards being dragged to the chamber where I saw a stone table with blood stain and four vines attached to each end. I struggle to get free and I saw a king flying down towards us cause me to breathe heavily. I first thought it was Goth but he was different giant bat with fur greyish having black wings with red hair matching his beard and has reddish orange mane. His eyes were dark cold amber cause my body to shiver seeing his glare as he grunted. _

_"Take this girl to the stone table for her to be sacrificed her heart to our loyal Zotz." He ordered cause my heart to shake with fear. "Son, come forward." He added and I turned and saw Goth as a newborn pup seeing fear of in his green eyes. _

_"Father, I don't want to do this. I can't handle it." He begged softly. The king huffed. _

"_Sure you can handle the power. You should be blessed what almighty Zotz has given you and you will use it to please him for your loyal." Goth only shook his head and I saw his sister in the corner with fear on her face while I breathed. The king rolled his eyes growling softly. He nudged his head and the two guards grab Goth both arms, he scream and struggle not wanting to do this. I felt being dragged towards the stone table and saw Goth forced to lay down his stomach with the two guards holding him down seeing tears in his eyes struggling to get free and then I saw the third guard having a vine whip in his hand. _

"_FATHER NO PLEASE NO!" He cried seeing the guard raise his vine and whip his back cause Goth to scream in pain while the king only stared not doing anything. My heart felt breaking seeing Goth like this as a pup treating cruelly as I manage to let one of my hands free and tried to run to him._

"_NO STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screamed but the guard grabs my hand fast and I was dragged more towards the stone table and the guards forced me to lay on my back and tied my hands and feet together on the stone table hearing Goth screamed and whip mixing together cause me to breathe heavily while I struggle more trying to get my hands and feet free but then I heard him screaming deadly. I turned my head and saw Goth turning himself into a demon with his fur darken and his red eyes glowing seeing him now an adult. He breathing heavily making the guards flinched back frightened while the king smirked. Goth in his demon form flew towards me fast growling deadly cause the guards to fly away as he came up towards me. I tremble with fear. _

"_Goth, stop! It's me!" I protest but Goth only snarled softly having his claw on my chest where my heart is and I begin to cry softly feeling my heart pounding hard knowing I'm going to die soon but suddenly I felt his claw stroking my tears away as my eyes snapped opened seeing his pain and suffering in his eyes. I breathed softly. _

"_Ashley." He spoke softly while his hand was on my chest but I didn't feel his claws pinching my skin as he laid it flat. I manage to have one of my hands free and place his hand where his as clinching it tightly while he sighed deeply. He really doesn't want to hurt me or kill me and I can tell it seeing it behind his demon eyes. _

"_Goth, you can still fight it not having controlling over you. You have your own choice and you cannot let your demon control your life. You are free of what you choose." I reassured softly and his hand went to my cheek as I held it while he breathed. _

"_Goth, finish her now!" His father ordered. He growled deadly being back into demon opening his jaw and I screamed seeing his jaws coming in. _

I bolt my body up breathing heavily feeling my heart pounding hard while I have my hand on my chest trying to get it normal thinking about my dream. It was horrible of his father making him turn into a demon and he really doesn't want to do it. I sighed feeling so sorry for him but was there a way to break his curse not having him turn into a demon? I know it sound ridiculous but I heard much of a fairy tales of a maiden breaking a monster curse setting a prince free. My thought was cut short hearing the wings flapping seeing Throbb coming in with a berry in his feet. I smiled and got out of my pillow stretching my arms out as he walked over seeing he has blue berry that are my favorites.

"Afternoon señorita, I brought for you something to eat knowing you might be hungry after your nap." He handed me the berry. I smiled thanking him and quickly silently pray to God to bless this food and help me get home. As I begin eating the berry tasting the sweet juice Throbb heavy sighed and scratches his stomach.

"I heard what happened last night. How's your arm?" He asked. I looked at my wounded arm seeing not bleeding anymore feeling less hurt than it was before last night.

"It's getting better I think." I replied. He heavy sighed.

"And I also heard your leaving for north with the silverwings and your friends. My children don't want you to leave. They'll miss you." I smiled softly of their missing me. I sighed.

"I'll come back and visit when I can. If I only have my amulet with me I can go home and come back." I rubbed my arm a little not knowing how I can get home without my amulet.

"Did Goth came back?" I asked wanting to know but he shook his head.

"No Senorita, he had never come back since last night. We don't know where he is." He answered. I heavy sighed knowing he has my amulet and want to say goodbye to him knowing this will hurt him but I didn't want to see him again after he lied to me but in my heart says I want to see him again and wanting to say goodbye to him. I remember him saying he loves me with all his heart not wanting me to leave in afraid I won't come back again never to see him again. I will come back and visit him if I can when he needs me, I really can. I sighed deeply feeling something inside that I never felt before again as I glance at Throbb.

"Throbb, do you have any idea where Goth could be?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Sorry senorita, I don't know where he is. I didn't see him when I was out of the jungle hunting." I sighed deeply but I need my amulet to get home and convince him I can come back. I don't understand why he thinks Nocturna could take the amulet away as I complete the prophecy. This doesn't make any sense. Suddenly we heard someone screaming blood thirsty making Throbb and I jump gasping. I rushed to the opening and to my shock seeing the vultures coming in looking more demolish while Masacre having his demon form with his claws glowing purplish leading the way and then I saw the demon giant bat guards as I saw from my dream having some bats in their grasp struggling to get free and to my horror I saw Set coming out smirking evilly having his whip out getting ready to whip and Cassiel and Caliban came out and landed in front of him.

"Who are you and how do you know our lost city?" Caliban demanded. He chuckled darkly.

"Why not ask the traitor?" He asked and on a cure Goth came out while I gasp in horror of him betraying us.

"Goth?" Murk asked. Shade growled.

"I knew we shouldn't trust you." Goth growled giving him deadly glare.

"Save your tongue runt." He snapped baring his teeth out.

"What do you want with us?" Cassiel asked while Set chuckled more.

"To tell you the king is having a sacrificing ritual going on celebrating the arrival and all of you, are invited." He smirked making some bats wimp in fear. Goth huffed and looked around through the crowd and I knew he was looking for me as Throbb tried to pull me inside.

"Throbb wait just a second." I hissed peeking my head out more seeing Caliban growled having some bats having the spear out aiming at them.

"We're not interested of coming to your celebration." He retorted. Goth chuckle darkly giving cruel smile that I remember on my last adventure as I gasp softly. _He didn't change. _ I thought feeling my heart dropped.

"Aw not coming to my celebration? I feel so hurtful of you uninterested." He replied coldly making Shade growled softly. "Too bad you're invited anyway." He shrugs his shoulder making Cassiel gasp. Goth turned to the dark armies and smirked.

"ARREST THEM ALL!" He boomed and on cure all the demon vultures and giant bats charged passing Goth as all the bats, birds and the beast scream and ran in different direction making me gasp. I saw one giant bat having some kind of net in his feet and he fling it out at the bat cause it to strangle in the net screaming while the giant bat dragged it down with him. I looked around in horror seeing bats birds and some beast are captured in the net being dragged away by demon vulture and giant bats. I saw Shade flying in fast towards me as Throbb grabs my arms pulling me in.

"We have to get out of here." Throbb spoke quickly as Shade landed by me.

"Where can we go without Goth and the dark armies notices?" He asked desperate and before Throbb could speak he catch a scent sniffing. He gasp and grab me and Shade dragging us towards the golden couch.

"Hide in here, quickly!" He hissed pushing us inside the couch.

"What about you?" I whisper but he shushed.

"I'll be fine, you two stay in there and don't come out until I say so." He instruct and Shade and I stay put hearing wings coming in and then we heard him screaming in pain saw him fall on ground holding his wings.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" We heard Goth roared angrily cause me to gasp in fright but Shade grab my mouth with his hand shushing me and hug me keeping silence.

"She's gone. She left this morning. You're too late." We heard Throbb retorted and saw Goth growled deadly and grab his neck picking him up making Throbb gasp for air.

"I never like lying brother, I know she's here and I can smell her and saw that runt coming here." He snarled darkly tighten his neck.

"Come on follow me." Shade hissed letting my mouth go and we both crawl quietly without Goth noticing crawling out.

"Where, is, she?" We heard Goth demand deadly tighten Throbb's neck making him gasp choking. Shade and I tip toe softly feeling our hearts pounding and I prayed he didn't catch our scent and Shade was about to grab my hand with his feet.

"SURPRISE!" Set appeared out of nowhere spreading his wings out blocking out way. I screamed in fright drop myself on ground making Goth and Throbb turned and saw us almost escaped. Set chuckled darkly coming towards us but Shade got in front of me growling not to come near. He sighed rolling his eyes and use his whip to grab his feet and fling him across the room. I wimp trying to scoot away but he grab my arm giving me nasty smile showing his black teeth.

"Why leaving so soon señorita, you're going to miss all the fun." He sneered and I struggle to get free pulling his hand.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" I scream and saw Shade getting up.

"Set let her go." I heard Goth ordered and we both turned seeing him as Set huffed.

"Oh come now sire, I'm just having little fun with your sweetheart." He spoke sound like pouty still gripping me. Goth came up growling softly.

"Let her go." He ordered threaten showing his claw a little. Set huffed in annoyed letting me go getting up. I got up and rub my arm where Set snatch it feeling I'll get the bruise giving him cold glare of him betraying us.

"Goth, how could you?" I whisper and he came up while I rub my arm.

"Ashley you leave me no choice, I don't want you to leave my home for good." He answered and I turned my head not want to see him looking down.

"I thought you changed, I thought you were my friend." I replied with hurtful tone. I felt his hand on my chin force me to glance up at him and I realized his eyes and filled with hurt as if he was heartbroken behind his dark eyes stroking my chin with his thumb claw.

"I am your friend, giving you everything you wish making you happy showing you my world and find the lost city. Now it's my turn what I want to be happy." He replied. I glance at him puzzled as he let go my chin.

"What is that you want from me?" I asked feeling his hand caress my hair letting it fall.

"What do I want from you?" He lean his head by mine feeling his warm breath on my ear. "Marry me, my beauty." He breathed and I gasp and back away.

"No." I retorted but he growled and grabs my arm hard.

"Yes! You will marry me as my queen and you will love me, I swear by Zotz!" He growled cause me to gasp seeing his eyes glowed.

"Goth enough of this! This is getting too far." We heard Throbb protest but Goth growled more and grip hard cause me to yelp in pain feeling his claw dug my skin.

"SILENCE!" He snarled and turned to me. "When we get married we'll rule the eternal night together when you fulfilled Zotz prophecy." I gasp in fright when he spoke those words and squirm and struggle to get free but he grips them tightly. Suddenly Shade crashed in us and bites Goth's hand causing him to howl in pain letting me go. I gasp and grab Shade seeing Goth hiss in pain holding his hand where he bit at as Shade growled threaten.

"She's not going to marry you and fulfilled Zits prophecy!" He snapped. "She's going home and there's nothing you can do about it." Goth growled darkly and without warning he grabs his neck hard.

"YOU LITTLE RUNT MAGGOT!" He fling him hard cause him to scream in pain skittered on ground. Before Shade could get up Goth charged at him grabbing his neck pinning him down. "I'm just about had enough of you keeping her away from me! Now you will suffer in my grasp that I always wanted to do ever since you came to my homeland." He growled dangerously and then he flings him again causing Shade to yelp in pain and Goth rushed over having his claws out slicing him hard making him scream in pain. I was about to charge at him to save him but Set grab my arm preventing me to go watching in horrify of Goth attacking him.

"NO STOP IT! STOP IT!" I cried but he didn't listen keeping clawing him and Shade tries to fight back but he was stronger and more vicious than him. Throbb was about to charge and helped him but out of nowhere Phoenix snatch his neck making him yelp in pain.

"Not so fast fatty." She snarled and Throbb snarled back struggling.

"GOTH PLEASE…" I felt Set grab my mouth preventing my screaming.

"Quiet little brat." He snarled and I muffed watching more Goth beating Shade brutally punching him, clawing him and he bit his forearm hard making Shade scream in pain and he claw Goth nostril making him let go. He snorted and sank his claws on his stomach causing Shade to scream more having blood oozing down. I gasp feeling terrified having my tears streaked down feeling helpless watching Goth fling him across the room. Shade breathed having black eye and scratches all over him feeling weak to get up letting his blood come out holding his stomach hissing in pain. Goth breathed in anger coming up to him having blood on his claws and his mane making him a monster with his dark eyes gleamed dangerously and he has his claw out getting ready to strike him. If he keeps this up he will kill Shade that I manage to make let go Set mouth.

"GOTH PLEASE ENOUGH! NO MORE PLEASE!" I begged crying. Goth growled and turned to me.

"You should've accepted my offer as your husband and not have runt to be part of this keeping you away from me." He snarled softly and I shook my head having my tears running down my face.

"Goth, please. Don't do this, I beg of you please. Don't kill him." I pleaded and Set chuckled darkly.

"Sire, I believe he has enough punishment for one day don't you think? I think he finally learn his valuable lesson." Goth snorted gruff lowing his claws getting up leaving Shade wounded but he kick him hard making Shade moan in pain. I struggle to get free from Set grasp seeing him walking to me picking up the some leaf while I cry.

"You monster." I sniffed. He sighed stroking my tears gently.

"You shouldn't let her see me like this." He growled softly at Set.

"Must have slipped out of my mind your majesty." He shrugs his shoulder still gripping me and Goth glance at me stroking my tears away.

"I promised you señorita, you won't be afraid of me but love me having your new life happier as my queen." He then raises the leaf and covers my eyes preventing me to see anything being blindfolded still crying seeing everything dark.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far with fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! I changed a lot for this chapter having Goth let his anger out on Shade almost killing him and sorry for the violence and bloody and this will probably hunt my nightmares. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	65. Chapter 64 Kidnapped

_**Chapter 64 Kidnapped **_

_**Third's Person POV**_

As Goth blindfolded her tied the leaf the back of the neck she cries having her tears leaked out from her blindfolded but he wipe the tears off her cheek having soft expression and kiss her forehead gently and her cheek with tears. Set let go of her as Goth grab her and embrace her.

"Shh my angel shh." He cooed in her ear but she struggle still sobbing.

"Let me go! Help Shade!" She cried but Goth grabs her mouth.

"Shh! Quiet." He hissed huskily making her stay put.

"Brother that's enough! Look what you're doing to her, if marry her making her stay in our homeland she will suffer the same fate as we did up north. She's just a young girl having family up north wondering where she is." Throbb protest but Goth snarled darkly having Ashley in his arms.

"You have no idea how long I wanted her as my wife ever since I lay my eyes on her. I made a mistake of letting her go accepting her choice." He sighed glancing at her. "She will love me from her heart realizing she's lying to herself." He nuzzles her hair loving but Ashley shook her head muffing crying but he kisses her head keeping her stiff.

"Let the king get what he wants fatty!" Phoenix sneered still gripping him.

"First of all, I'm not fat. I'm fluffy and these furs make me puffy." Throbb snapped glaring at her.

"Sure you are." She smirked while Set chuckled.

"Second of all, Goth if you really love her that much, let her go to her home and accept her choice knowing what is best for both of you." He finished but Goth snarled at him gripping her causes her to yelp in pain holding her close to him.

"No! I will never let her leave my home. She will stay with me forever ruling by my side and I swear by Zots she will be mine, all mine." He snarled darkly making Ashley wimp shaking her head more having more tears running down from her blindfold. Then Masacre flew in and landed having scourged look with his metal talons gleaming with purple.

"We have captured some birds and beast in the lost city but the rest has escaped." He announced and Set nodded snarling.

"Never mind them. We have enough victims for sacrificing before solar eclipse in coming days." He turned to Goth. "We must make our depart you highness with your bride." Goth nodded and uses the other leaf to tie her hands together and gently tug her to get on his back but she struggles to get free begging him. He manage to make her get on his back with her arms around his neck, she bury her face in her mane crying more.

"And your brother will join us if he wants joining the stronger and powerful side." Set added smirking at Throbb but he growled struggle to get free from her grasp.

"Go eat guano!" He snapped. Set huffed.

"I take that as a no." He turned and nodded his head to make their depart.

"Is this what she wants?" They all heard Shade rasped and saw him trying to stand up hissing in pain holding his stomach.

"What?" Goth asked dumbly seeing Shade standing up.

"You think this will make her happy marrying you as your mate? You think all of this of what you're doing to her will make her happy?" He asked more and Goth snorted and glances back at her.

"She will be and will thank me for what I'm doing for her." He replied coldly.

"You're wrong." Shade wheezed making Goth turn his head sharply growling. "You're blind Goth. You're not seeing clearly of what you're doing to her. She doesn't deserve this." He hissed in pain and Goth snarled once more got on his four legs with Ashley on his back.

"You will do the same for your little Brightwing friend of your heart swelling for her." He retorted. Shade shook his head.

"I would but I will not do what you are doing, I let her choose what she wants despite that I don't want her to, but I would rather have her be happy of what she chooses not let her be miserable of forcing her because I love her." He replied. Goth turn his head grunted closing his eyes. "Goth listen to your heart. Is this what you expect to happen, is it?" Shade asked but Goth snarled angrily glaring at him.

"Yes, I did listen to my heart runt and I want her to be my queen. You have no idea of how my disastrous childhood was but now, I'm putting it behind me and look into the future with my wife ruling together in eternal night with Zotz freeing from the underworld." Set clears his throat for him to come spreading his wings out and Phoenix slice Throbb wings making him yell in pain falling on floor. "And if you ever think about rescuing her, your heart will be welcoming gift for Cama Zotz runt." Goth threatens spreading his wings out. Shade breathed having anger look on his face growling. He spread his wings out despite in pain and flap his wings charging in fast.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HER!" He screamed but Goth slices him with his claws making him yell in pain falling on the ground.

"SHADE!" Ashley cried trying to get off but Goth spread his wings and flaps out of the temple following Set and the rest demons. Shade breathed and got up fast hissing in pain and flaps his wings out of the temple and begins chasing Goth. All demons bats and vulture begin following Set as they flew towards the entrance of the lost city. Shade flaps his wings harder trying to reach Goth not wanting him to take her away and marry him. He saw some other birds and bats flying screaming while flying and he saw some other demons bats capturing few on their way. He saw up ahead Set chat something in ancient language that made his spine shiver and saw the entrance changing into a familiar pyramid he was at couple weeks ago watching the demons going through the portal. He gasps in fright and flew more trying to rescue her but Goth reaches in the portal with Ashley and it disappeared fast making him fall on the ground entrance having his tear streaked down.

"NO! ASHLEY!" He cried hissing in pain and fall on his stomach knock out cold. By the time they reach the pyramid Set ordered his soldiers to take the victim to the dungeons as Goth flew down towards deeper pyramid passing his royal chamber until he reach the other room he's familiar with but never used. His ancestors used that chamber for the sacrifice one giving them food, relaxation making their life paradise enjoying their last life-like the humans does but today his father believes it's a waste of time and want the sacrifice victim without spending their last life. He flew inside seeing everything that could fit for a king seeing a bunch of worn out color pillows on golden bed with broken pots everywhere and the wall were carved with gold and jewels with symbols and two feather fan beside the bed and purple drapes hanging on the celing. Goth flew down and landed on the bed and notices Ashley drifted to sleep. He gently pulls her off of him and carries her in bridal style seeing her sigh resting her head on his chest. He sighed deeply and gently lay on one of the pillows and slowly took her blindfold off and unties her hands drinking her beauty seeing her as an angel.

"Soon mi amor, you will be my queen when we get married and we will rule together forever." He grabs her amulet and places it around her neck. "And it will happen after you fulfilled Zotz prophecy." He added as she shivered from the gold chain sighing turning her head on the side. He lean and kiss her forehead softly hearing her breathed. "You will love me señorita knowing you have been lying to yourself and I will forever love you from my heart." He breathed inhaling her scent and make sure she doesn't escaped he tie the vine on her ankle before he flew out of the chamber to discuss with the Voxzaco feeling something inside this is wrong but he ignored it and flew on. Shade mummers softly slowly opening his eyes seeing his mom and Marina sighed in relief feeling something warm on his head. He slowly got up groaning seeing Zephyr healing his forearm from scratch.

"Oh thank Nocturna you're alright." Ariel breathed hugging her son gently not wanting to hurt him.

"Where's Ashley?" Marina asked making Shade breathed and glance out of the entrance.

"She's gone. Goth kidnapped her with Set." He growls softly. "I should've known he was up to something and I let him get away with it." He got up fast but Ariel touch his arm.

"Shade you need to rest, you're hurt." She reassured but he shook his head.

"I promised myself I won't let anything happened to her. I have to save her!" He cried but Ariel and Marina stop him.

"Yeah Shade, you need to save your strength and have Zephyr medicine heal your wound." Marina added. He breathed and glances around.

"Where's dad?" He asked and saw his mom sighed sadly.

"They taken him too, along with Orestes, Athena and Chinook and the rest." She replied softly making Shade gasp and sighed sadly.

"We have to rescue them before they get their hearts sacrificed." He wheezed in pain holding his stomach.

"I'm afraid I won't let that happen." Shade and the rest turned seeing Caliban coming over as Shade breathed.  
"Why not?" He asked sounding demanding almost getting up.

"Its dangerous to go out and rescue them." He replied. "I wont risk of losing another one in my city to those monsters for their sick ritual." He added glaring at Murk and Throbb while Maya and Ikan hid under Throbb's wings.

"So I'm going to sit here and do nothing letting them take my dad's heart out along with my friends and let Ashley marry to that monster!?" Shade exclaimed getting up. "I'm not letting that happened and if you have your soldiers come with me we can get to…"

"Did you hear what I said?! Caliban snarled. "There is thousands giant bats out there waiting for us to be taken to their ritual. Look around you silverwing, haven't these creatures suffered enough, losing homes, family members?" He asked spreading his arm out. Shade glance around seeing some birds, bats and beast looking beaten with sad in their eyes. He heavy sighed closing his eyes feeling his tears coming for nothing he could do.

"Allow me and my soldiers to assist you Shade Silverwing." His eyes snapped opened and turning his head and saw Cortez with his rat soldiers. "My son has been taken as well and I will not risk losing having my son's heart sacrificed to those demons." He added. Shade smiles a little nodded hissing in pain.

"Thanks." That's all he could say. Cortez huffed.

"I'm doing this for my son." He replied. "We'll take the old tunnel the human used in their time for emergencies tomorrow at noon." Murk clears his throat.

"Let Throbb and I help you on your rescue mission as we know about the Pyramid." He offered but Cortez snorted.

"Why would I assist you two to join us after what your kinds been doing to us breaking the law like Goth's father did?" He demand and Murk heavy sighed while Throbb glance at him.

"Because we know this is wrong of what my brother is doing breaking the law." Throbb answered. "But if you let us help we promise that law will never be broken from now on only have the loners and crimes be sacrificed." Cortez sighed having thoughts for a second looking at the giant bats.

"Alright I will let you come along with us and help but on one condition, not have any tricks on you or else both of you will suffer the consequences." He replied. Murk chuckled.

"We can live with that but right now we need a plan to get to the pyramid fast." Murk grab the stick and begin drawing of their plan while everyone listens as Shade rested sighing deeply listing to the plan hoping in his heart they will get there before its too late.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding well changing I should say? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! I made a lot of changes for this chapter to make it good and their's going to be a lot of changes in couple chapters giving you heads up. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	66. Chapter 65 Monster

_**Chapter 65 Monster**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

I moaned softly slowly opening my eyes feeling something soft and comfortable. I breathed heavily seeing everything blurry a little. I don't know if I died and in heaven or not remembering what happened. My eyes are starting to adjust and realized I was inside the pyramid and I was back at Goth's kingdom in some kind of chamber that can fit for a king. I gasp and jolt my body up breathing heavily now understanding what's happened seeing everything royalty and gold with purple drapes above me. I breathed feeling terrified getting up fast and tried to run for the exits but I yelp falling on another pillow and looked down seeing my ankle being tied up with the vine hook up on the ground below me. I breathed and grab the vine trying to break it tugging it hard but the vine was thick and hard making it impossible. I glance around desperate trying to find something sharp for me to cut but I didn't see one cursing myself forgetting my dagger back in the lost city.

"Your finally awake my beauty." I gasp and looked up seeing Goth roosting crossing his arms smirking a little. I wimp as he landed in front of me and tried to scoot away from him but the vines were preventing me to go anywhere seeing him coming towards me.

"Senorita, I won't hurt you again. I promise." I shook my head glaring at him trying to hide my fear.

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore. You lied to me making me realized I made a huge mistake befriended you as I should've listen to my real friends." I retorted. He growled softly.

"I am your friend senorita. The only friend and family you will love from now on." I didn't understand what he was talking about but I shook my head.

"My friends will come for me. I know they will and save me and the others." He come towards me but I back more shook my head.

"You stay away from me!" I threaten but he grabs my arm pulling me towards him.

"Senorita please, gives this a chance. You might love ruling as queen for my colony having servants work for you and respect you." He breathed and nuzzle my cheek loving and I tried to pull away but he made me stay put feeling his lips kiss my cheek tenderly. After he finished he pull his head a little glancing at me seeing his eyes longing and loving triggering my stomach more fluttering and he cup my hand with his cheek.

"Ashley, this is my last offering I'm giving you, will you marry me?" He asked softly. I glare at him with hate and pushed his hand hard from me and push him off seeing him taken by surprised.

"No." I answered softly. He frowned.

"Senorita…" He begins but I shook my head in anger getting up.

"No. No no and NO! MY ANSWER IS NO! I don't want to marry you and live here with you! Why don't you understand I don't have feelings for you and it will never work out between us?!" I shouted angrily walking away seeing Goth having scowl look.

"Senorita listen..." He tried to speak trying to calm himself but I keep talking letting my anger out.

"No matter how you try to capture me, I'll find a way to escaped from you and I won't rest until I'm away from you. " I snapped and Goth walked more towards me but I back more not want him to come near me.

"Ashley enough of this." He spoke softly. I shook my head not listening.

"I'm not taking orders from a monster like you! You're a monster Goth, that what you are! Serving to that demon all your life and keeping me here in your jungle as a prisoner and almost kill my friend!" He growled softly losing his patience.

"Senorita, that's enough. I promised if you marry me I will make your new life more happier then you could ever imagine." I shook my head glaring at him.

"I will never be happy marrying to a monster that been lying to me and serving the devil all his life." I snapped feeling my necklace glowing having my hand on his chest. "And I will rather die than MARRYING YOU AS YOU WIFE!" I push him hard making him fling off the bed and crashed in the broken pots leaving breaking it.

"ASHLEY!" Goth gasps hissing in pain seeing the pots broken and glance at me seeing me glaring at him filled with hate. He then growls softly and flew up fast towards me and grab my arm roughly.

"You will not talk back at your king when we get married before the prophecy." He snarled dragging me along. "You are dead to your friends and they will never come for you." I tried to pull away from him but he grips them tightly cause me to yelp in pain and then he ripped my leaf bandage out seeing my scars from his scratch as he glares at it for a second and then at me cause my heart to shake with fear but I tried not to show it.

"You think I'm a monster to you? After what I told you about my depressed past, you felt sorry for me seeing pity in your eyes for me and now you think I'm a monster? I have given you everything you wish making you happy being your friend and comforter and this is HOW YOU REPAY ME?!" He flings me on the ground while I cry out in pain feeling terrified backing away from him but the vines are preventing me to go back any further. He snarled softly.

"You will never leave my jungle and my kingdom. I forbid you to leave and you will marry me as my queen forever! YOU WILL LOVE ME AS I DO, LOVING YOU WILL ALL MY HEART THAT I'VE TRIED TO SHOW YOU ALL MY GODDAMN TWO MONTHS SINCE I MET YOU! He roared angrily and I back from him more the other way until I felt a pillow on my leg preventing me to go anywhere feeling more terrified.

"Why won't you love me?" He asked roughly impatient. Why?" I looked down as he came up to me not saying anything hearing him growled darkly. "Tell me. Why? Tell me!" He demands. I breathed trying to fight back tears.

"I I don't know." I manage to say but Goth growled grabbing my hair making me cry in pain forcing me to glance at him.

"You're lying to me, tell me why you won't love me?!" He snarled. "TELL ME NOW!" I wimp feeling much petrified looking down not wanting to see his bloodcurdling eyes anymore.

"Because you're hurting me." I answered softly but he grab my chin roughly forcing me to glance at him once more as he grip his other hand on my arm preventing me to go anywhere making me sit down on the pillow.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm trying to show you the love I want to share, if you accept this, I can prove I will forever love you and make your life happier living with me." He breathed and I realized his muzzle was coming close but I wimp more backing my head tuning away knowing what he's doing.

"Goth please stop!" I quivered hearing him growled softly and his lips came close to my cheek making me feel more scared. He grabs my neck cause me to scream in pain force me to lie on the pillow seeing his eyes filled with anger and hurt mixing together.

"You love Shade, do you? " He breathed fill with loathing. I look down a little.

"Yyes…" He snarled cause me gasp in fright seeing his eyes flared gripping my arm and neck tightly feeling his claws dug my skin.

"DON'T EVER SAY YOU LOVE HIM! HE WILL NEVER HAVE YOU AND WILL NEVER COME FOR YOU! He shrieked angrily tighten my arm as I cry out more.

"Goth I love him as a friend!" I snapped trying to be brave but he growled more gripping my neck and his head came close to my ear.

"If that runt ever tries to rescue you, I will kill him with my claws and have you watched him dying painfully showing your mistake of befriending him and have him involved." He hissed in my ear cause me to gasp shook my head.

"No!" I cried but he got up and walked away spreading his wings out. "Yes, I will for taking you away from me! You should've accepted my offer two months ago my beauty." He snarled softly. "You will never go home senorita. This is your new home from now on and I'm the family you will love when we are married before the prophecy ruling together forever making your life happier as I am." My tears running down from my face couldn't help myself but blurted out.

"YOU WILL NEVER MAKE ME LIFE MORE HAPPIER!" I scream seeing Goth eyes lit up turning his head a little having shock on his face. He flew out of the room shutting the door and sobbed running towards the pillow and fall down crying more having my tears dropped on the pillow burying my face in it wishing I was home right now with my family feeling safe and sound in their arms. I pray to god to give me strength and help me get out of here. _Why did I befriend him? Why? _ I thought sniffing wishing I listen to my real friends as I curl myself into a ball in the pillow crying softly to sleep wanting this nightmare to go away but I mostly want to be away from this monster causing my nightmare to be real and true.

_**Third's Person POV**_

Goth flew through the chamber until he found his throne room used to be his father seeing one broken stone throne and landed growling softly.

"Why does she have to be so difficult?" He huffed and sighed. "Why can't I get her to love me when she loves that puny runt more?" He rub his eyes with his claws trying to think but heard dark chuckled and turned seeing Set smirking.

"You majesty, she just being stubborn as a mule not expressing her love for you. She will love you from her heart and I can get her to fall in love with you if you let…"

"I don't need your help making her fall in love with me! I know she loves me proving she has been lying to herself in the last two months!" Goth snapped angrily having enough of him helping her fall in love with him. Set huffed having scowl look but sighed smirking.

"Ferry well, I won't make her fall in love with you but I can help you have her see the other side of this wedding having second thoughts of marrying you and maybe, fall in love with you." He smirked as Goth huffed stroking his beard.

"How would you do that instead of making her fall in love with me?" He asked growling. Set chuckled darkly wrapping his wings around himself.

"Leave that to my sire, let me talk to your love and convince her to change her mind and fulfill the prophecy for our master, everyone has their own weakness." He muttered the last end not having Goth hearing him spreading his wings out and flew out of the throne room disappearing.

_**Author's Note: How was that on so far of fixing and changing? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW! This can't be good. Set is up to something and now he will try to convince her about the marriage! Can she be saved before its too late? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	67. Chapter 66 Rescue Plan and Persuade

_**Chapter 66 Rescuing Plan and Persuade**_

"Wait I think I remember correctly while I was held captive in that pyramid there's a small hole in the bone room." Ishmael spoke seeing Murk drawing the pyramid. He nodded finishing his picture.

"Si, we remember the small hole in the bone room watching the guards taken the prisoner to that bone room. If we can find a way sneaking around the pyramid, your rat soldiers can start digging to where we need to go at." He instruct tracing more making their plan and Cortez nodded having little scowl look not liking Murk and Thorbb helping them while Shade still lay down still listening to the plan.

"Okay remember, there are hundred guards guarding the prison gate. They have excellent hearing and smell senses so we need to be extra quiet, really extra quiet." Murk finished the plan and tracing he made.

"What about their senses? How can we pass them without them smelling us? "General Cortez asked. Murk smiled.

"By this." He replied showing them a fruit that looks very old and Murk poke his claw on the fruit it let out a huge stench that made everyone back fast having their hands cover their nose.

"What in the city is that awful smell?!" Jacques exclaimed having his wing on his beak trying to avoid the repulsive stench. Throbb chuckled a little.

"This is our secret weapon that Murk and I discovered while were traveling up north when we were captured by the other giant bats thinking we're trespassing their territory. This stench was so strong that we vampryum find it very hard to keep track of our senses. Example." He rubbed the stench on his arm and shook off the juice and Murk smell it and flinched a little.

"See how it works amigos, when you put this fruit juice all over your body the guard will have no idea of us coming in thinking their smelling some kind of stink bug crawling around the pyramid giving us a chance to sneak in. I called it the hedor berry." Murk beamed while some other creatures made sick face.

"You sure this can give us enough time to help the prisoners escape without the guards noticing?" Shade asked getting up. Throbb nodded.

"Si amigo. This is very helpful for giving us enough time if you put this on well enough. The guards will have no idea what we're doing behind the prison cells." He replied. "We must gather these berries for tomorrow and be prepare by noon for battle and rescue the prisoners and free them. We must do it quickly and rest for tomorrow." Cortez ordered his soldiers to find the Hebo berries out in the jungle while some other bats disobey Cabilan helped them finding some berries out in the jungle. Shade hissed in pain and glance his surrounding seeing everyone working preparing for battle and rescuing while having thoughts on Ashley. Tomorrow, he will rescues her and free her before Goth could have a chance marrying her no matter how hurt he in, he will find a way to free her and take her back up north where she belongs, even if it kills him to try. He sighed softly resting his body on the soft leaf and slept letting the healing coarse through his body saving his strength for tomorrow.

_**Ashley's POV **_

Dream

_I opened my eyes and realized I was in the dark forest again with no life and saw the solar eclipse towering the sky making the world dark as ever. I wimp feeling scared knowing where this is going preparing to hear that deadly voice taunting me shutting my eyes. _

"_Senorita." I gasp opening my eyes hearing Goth's voice glancing around. "Where are you my sweet?" I heard him call me sweetly and I ran to different direction wanting to be away from him. _

"_Ashley. Come out wherever you are." I heard him calling me feeling my heart pounding hard feeling terrified. I glance around while running trying to find help and stop to catch my breath resting on the dead tree. _

"_Ashley where are you?" I gasp and ran more through the dark woods not knowing where I'm going but want to be away from him. _

"_Ashley!" I heard him growled with impatient. Where are you?!" I wimp running more and then I gasp in fright crashing into someone shutting my eyes expecting to be Goth trembling. _

"_Ashley there you are." I breathed opening my eyes and saw Shade in front of me smiling and everything was alive again with sun shining in clear sky blue. "Where have you been, we've looked everywhere for you. _

"_You have, why?" I asked smiling feeling glad to see him as he grab my wrist. _

"_Its time to go, we're leaving for North and everyone is ready." He replied and I breathed feeling my heart beating with joy. _

"_We're going home?" I breathed seeing him smile. _

"_Yes we are going home but come on we have to hurry" He flew up with his wings and we begin racing through the woods while I beamed happily knowing for sure I'm going home with my family waiting for me with opened arms. _

"_Shade wait up!" I called seeing him flying ahead laughing. Suddenly a hand grab my arm cause me to scream and turned seeing Goth having vicious look with his dark eyes flared. _

"_Ashley did you hear me calling you?" He snarled softly. I wimp feeling his claws dug my skin and I struggle to get free from his grasp but he grip them tighter cause me to yelp in pain. _

"_SHADE HELP ME!" I cried and saw him turned and gasp. _

"_Goth let her go!" He swooped down to rescue me but the giant bat guards appeared out of nowhere grabbing him cause him to scream in pain falling on ground and gripping his forearm. I gasp in fright struggling as Goth head went to my ear. _

"_Senorita this is your final warning, say yes and accept me as your husband." He hissed but I shook my head. _

"_No! I want to go home!" I scream and he growled and nudges his head seeing one guard grab Shade pulling him up and sank his fangs on Shade's forearm making him scream in pain. _

"_NO! NO STOP IT!" I shrieked crying hearing Goth breathed. _

"_Then say yes! Say it!" He growled. _

"_No." I sniffed softly crying badly and then he sighed nuzzling my head for comfort. _

"_Senorita, I just want your love. I don't want you to leave me." I turned my head seeing his expression soften. "Please Ashley, marry me, be my forever queen." He pleaded seeing pain in his eyes feeling my stomach fluttering swallowing. _

"_Goth I can't." I breathed but he wrapped his wings around me and my hands were on his chest. "I don't want this, please." I found myself whispering having this feeling again having him pulling me close. _

"_You're lying señorita, admit you have always love me." He stroke my hair with his claws cause me to shiver finding myself coming to him. "Say you love me and marry me." He whispers smoothly running his back claw on my cheek gently seeing his muzzle leaning close. I turned my head away seeing his lips almost mine shook my head. _

"_Goth, this isn't right. I can't accept you as your queen, I'm sorry." I hug him gently burying my face in his mane. "I just want to go home and I'll come back." And then suddenly I scream in pain feeling my hair jerk up feeling his other hand grip my arm tightly and saw him in demon form with his red eyes flared. _

"_WHY YOU HAVE TO MAKE THIS HARD ON US?! WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME?!" He screams in my face. I gasp feeling my body shaken being petrified can't move. He nudged his head growling and then to my horror I heard Shade scream taking his final breath. _

"_NO SHADE! NO!" I tried to turn my head but Goth force me to stay put forcing me to glance at his terrifying eyes. He then crushed his lips with mine kissing me hard growling gripping my hair keeping me stiff. _

"_Your mine Ashley!" He growled huskily in his kiss. "Your heart belongs only to me; let me prove you have been lying to yourself let me love you more." He hissed darkly and his kiss became more vicious and hungrily causes me to wimp feeling my tears welled up running down my cheek. _

"_No! Please stop! Please…. _

"Lassie! Lassie wake up!" I gasp softly opening my eyes being back in the room and saw Nemo sitting by me and saw Java and Yorick standing. "You're dreaming." I smiled feeling my tears coming and I got up and hug him feeling my body shiver hearing him grunted.

"Oh Nemo, guys. You have no idea how happy I am to see you." I sniffed hugging him more feeling his wings embrace me.

"There there, it's alright." He cooed. I let go his embrace and glance at them.

"What are you guys doing here, I thought you guy left me after i…" Nemo hugs me chuckling softly.

"Ah Lassie, we always be there for you no matter what happens helping you fulfill the prophecy." He smiled and saw Yorick and Java nodded.

"He's right, we'll be there for you, even if you had done something stupid once a while." He added and in my first time seeing him smile a little not seeing him grouchy.

"I can live with that." I sighed hearing Nemo laugh. "You guys are great. Can't imagine having three ghosts as my friends."

"Aww how sweet." All of us gasp in fright seeing Set flew in smirking his black teeth and landed on the ground. "That's very touching of all of you being guardian angel for her, but I'm afraid all three of you have another job that is unfinished." I gasp and got up and jump off the bed gripping my amulet.

"Your not taking them back in the underworld, I wont let you!" I snapped but Set tsks shook his head.  
"Oh no no no. I'm not coming here to talk about my slaves but talk about you marriage with Goth." He replied. I shook my head.

"I don't want to marry him! I don't even love him." I protest but Set smirked.

"Are you sure you don't love him? He has given you everything making you happy and you care for him. I believe you being stubborn not showing you truth for him sticking it like spider web." I breathed looking down having him circle around me. "All he ever wants from you was your love, that all he wants from you. And." I gasp softly seeing Set disappear and appeared leaning on the pot. "Being his queen won't be so bad at all."

"No Ashley! Don't be stupi…" Set groaned in annoyed and snap his finger making Yorick shut his mouth tight and he was wrapped in some kind of cocoon made out of silk with the others having their mouth shut tight with vines seeing Yorick muffling struggling.

"It's very rude to interrupt someone talking." He mocked and tuned to me.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, being his queen won't be that bad. Look at this place, if you marry him this." He chuckled. "Will be all yours, gold, jewels, food, and servants work for you."

"Really?" I asked founding myself interested. He nodded.

"But the best part being his queen is, the power. You'll be unstoppable controlling what's around you and the servants and colonies will respect you more and give you great honors, Queen Ashley. What do you say? Are you in?" He asked and I glance at my ghost friends and saw Nemo shook his head and rest have fear on their face having thoughts about my home, my friends, and my family. If I accept it I'll give up everything I hold dear and the worst of it is marrying to a monster. I turned giving him glare seeing his facial turn to scowl.

"You think your persuade and tempted will make me changed my mind of marrying him? Why would I want to marry to a monster that almost kill my friend and kidnap me?! There's no way I'll marry him and be his queen, I hate that bat! Hate him with all my heart and I will not, ever accept his propose as his wife for all I care no matter how he tries he will never have my heart!" I snapped angrily seeing Set didn't flinched growling softly.

"Oh ferry well, you leave me no choice señorita." He flips his hand and the image on the golden plate begin appearing and saw Shade lying down sleeping.

"Shade?" I breathed feeling glad he's okay seeing his wound healing.

"Yes Ashley, your friend is alright, but not for long." He raise his claw up high glowing red and saw Shade screaming.

"NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!" I exclaimed seeing him smirked.

"Why ripping his heart out of course. I have to power to take someone's heart out in different culture and dragging them into underworld." He growled darkly clinching his claws more making Shade scream terribly having Ariel and Marina rushed over not knowing what's happening to him.

"NO STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE!" I cried. "STOP IT!" Set chuckled making the image faded lowing his claws and I got on my knees crying softly. I felt Set wrapped his wing around me cause me to shiver

"Now now, your friend is okay." He reassured smirking. "But." He grabs my chin forcing me to glance at him seeing his eyes flared.

"If you don't accept Goth's marriage and complete the prophecy, I'll ripe your friend's heart and have them as my new slaves in the underworld and the first on will be your dear friend Shade." He snarled darkly. I heavy sighed feeling my tears coming knowing I don't have any choice and then we heard wings flapping.

"Ashley?" We turned and saw Goth coming in with considered look. "What happened? I heard you screaming." He landed in front of us as Set smirked getting up with me.

"Oh there's not wrong your highness, we just having little discuss. Now señorita, is there something you like to say to him?" He asked backing a little. I sighed softly and glance at Goth seeing him tip his head waiting what I need to say.

"Goth, I have thoughts about what you say and, you're right. You need someone here by you and I can forever be here with you." I replied and saw him breathed.

"Senorita, are you saying, you will marry me?" He asked. I glance at Set and he gives me warning holding his claws and I force to smile a little.

"Yes, I will marry you and be your queen." I answered. "I realized I want to be with you forever knowing how much you love me never knew a man have never giving up on me, I will forever be with you and live your home." I finished and he smiled and cups his hands on my cheek.

"Senorita, you have no idea how this happy I am. We'll be married tomorrow before sunset right away my love." He hugs me and I gasp of how his embrace tightens me. "And I promise I will make your life happier and forever love you from my heart." He breathed and I sighed softly feeling my heart dropped.

"Yeah, thank you, my love." I answered softly and kiss his cheek. Set smirked.

"I'll leave you two alone for your moment together." He spread his wings out but he gives me one more warning to be happy for my wedding before taking off. I bury my face in his mane feeling his soft lips kissing my head nuzzling it and glance at my ghost friend seeing them look pity of what I was forced to do but Yorick huffed shook his head. I felt his soft lips kissing my cheek and I bury my face in his mane once more letting my tears leaked out in his mane for theirs nothing I can do, nothing at all.

**_Author's Note: How was that one so far for changing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! This is not going very well for Ashley, she's been blackmailed by Set having no choice but say yes and marry him. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any Silverwing Characters except OC. Enjoy! PS. I want to thank GrapeJuice101 for giving me some ideas for this chapter, you rock!_**


	68. Chapter 67 Wedding Gifts

_**Chapter 67 Wedding Gifts**_

_**Third's Person POV**_

The next morning everyone was up and about preparing for battle and great rescue as Shade woke up feeling slight better from Goth rage have his wound healed by Zephyr's medicine. He yawned blinking a little seeing some rats sharpen their spears and claws as some other bats did. He slowly got up and saw his mom flew over and landed by him.

"How are you feeling Shade?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I think so." He replied getting up feeling little pain but didn't show it.

"Are you sure, last night we heard you scream in pain clutching on your chest." Ariel replied with hint of worry as Shade remembers well from last night feeling his heart was clawing and yanking painfully as if someone is trying to ripe his heart out taking his breath away but stops suddenly having his heart beating hard. He didn't know what that about and don't want to know thinking it could be his wounded from Goth's rage. He walked over and heard General Cortez ordered all his rat soldiers to bath themselves with the sense berry and Shade does as well despite how it smells terrible. Some bats bathe in the hedor berry of their opinion wanting to help disobeying Caliban order more. When Shade thinks he got all the hedor berry on him he shook his fur off getting the juice off of him while he thought about Ashley. He felt relief from yesterday of her alive but now she's in prisoned forcing to marry that beast. He should've known he's up to no good and he should've watch Ashley more keeping her safe but he done it again as he did before. He will get her out and take her home before she marries him whom he knew and promise it will never happen. He won't make that happen and he will do whatever it takes to take her home from south where she will be safe from those monsters. His thought were cut short hearing Marina clears her throat seeing her smiling a little making his heart flutter of her beautiful smile. She flew by him as he waited of her wants.

"I'm coming with you." She spoke finally as he smells her hedor berry on her. He shook his head wanting her to be safe.

"No Marina, I have to do this alone with the others." He said and Marina crossed her arms huffed.

"Shade, I want to help free the others. Ashley and the rest are my friends as well." She protests. Ariel landed by her.

"I'm coming as well to get your father back." She declared and Sam and Jacques went by her.

"Count us in as well." Sam fists his paw on his chest. "We'll help ya get our friends out of that pyramid. It's our code way of never leave a friend behind when someone is in danger." Jacques nodded. Shade sighed.

"All of you are not coming. I don't want to put all of you in danger and this is my fight with others." He protest but Marina shook her head

"Shade, this is our fight too. Ashley once told me you, Ariel, the silverwings, and her friends are like her family to her as I when your colonies took me in and Ashley is like my sister. I want to help freeing them and I cannot imagine what will I do in my life and I even don't want to go back on that island having my life back to normal. Were all this together and friends and family save each other and help no matter what it takes." She smiled. He sighed for he knew she was right. General Cortez announces their ready to depart as some rats and bats having their spears sharp and ready. He breathed as they begin making their way towards the tunnel.

"Be alert and listen to your sound." Zephyr called out twitching his ears. The rest of bats watch them disappear through the tunnel as Shade glares at the darkness ahead with one thing on his mind. _ I'm coming Ashley. I will get you out and bring you home. _

_**Ashley's POV**_

I sighed softly sleeping on the pillow with blanket snuggling up a bit having the sun ray on me from the stone cracks. I opened my eyes breathed deeply and got up seeing I was still at the royal chamber as I was before feeling depressed and agony knowing I'm going to live here forever with that monster as my husband. I sighed and lay on my pillow towards the wall feeling my heart empty knowing I will never see my family and friends again but mostly I will miss north of winter spring and fall that I love. I heard wings flapping as I stay put not wanting to perk my head up feeling sad and heard the owner grunted landed. I gasp softly feeling someone nuzzle my cheek and kiss with soft lips.

'Good morning my beauty." Goth purred kisses my cheek once again.

"Morning Goth." I answered softly still didn't turn my head feeling his muzzle nuzzling my cheek.

"Today is the day." He muttered passionately in my cheek and I felt my heart sank hearing those words.

"Yeah, it is." I answered softly fighting back tears and Goth notices my sad tone.

"Ashley love? What's the matter?" He asked but I didn't turn my head.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just tired." I replied lying.

"Senorita, I know you're fibbing by that tone." I sighed softly and turn my head to see him looking at his soft expression. "You can tell me anything, what's bothering you?" I breathed and got up a little and hug my knees.

"I'm just scared." I answered softly trying hard to fight back tears.

'What are you afraid of?" He reassured softly.

"Everything. It's all happening fast. I'm marrying you today when I'm still young and I don't know if I'm ever going to see my family again and my friends and if I ever going to see fall and winter snow again…." I felt his wing wrapped around me hushing me as I breathed.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise. You'll love living here with me as a ruler for my colony and your family knows you're alright and know you'll take care of yourself." He replied and I bury my face in his chest breathed.

"I hope I do but I wish I could go back home and see my family again." I whisper softly hearing him sighed.

"You know, I can let you go back home and give your family goodbye." He replied and I glance at him puzzled.

"I can go back and tell them goodbye?" I asked seeing him smile softly.

"Si my dear, After we get married I'll let you use the amulet to take you back home and tell them goodbye as that will be my wedding gift for you." I couldn't help myself but smile a little loving his smile making him not a monster but felt my heart heavy not knowing how I'm going say to my parents. His eyes lit up as if he forgot something important.

"Speaking of wedding gifts, I have something for you." He flew and grabs some kind leaf bag and sat by me.

"You have got me some wedding gifts?" I asked seeing him smile handed the bag to me.

"It's a traditional for a groom and bride to give each other wedding gifts before they get married." He explained. "Opened it." I glance at the bag for a second and then took a deep breath and slowly opened it and look inside. I gasp softly and pull out a small golden bracelet with white diamond all around that can fit for a doll.

"My colonies found that years ago while their out hunting not knowing what it is and I thought it will be good on you." He spoke and I put the bracelet on my wrist.

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

"There's more señorita." He replied and I look at the bag in curious. I pull out a small toy brush that is made out of woods with craved leaf. I brush it couple of times to make my hair smooth having them got tangled since journey to lost city and looked inside once more. I gasp and pull out a big petal that I'm very familiar with and always love.

"A red rose petal!" I smiled and inhale it smelling the sweet scent and feeling the soft touches. "I never know roses grew in South America." He laughed.

"Si in some our culture your kinds planted some roses in the garden and theirs a rose bush abandoned believing it won't grow but it did over years, the rosebush is yours my sweet." I breathed and turned to him.

"The rosebush is mine?" He nodded.

"And it will never die having good soil and plenty of water and sunshine." He added. I smiled a little and rub the petal on my cheek loving the feel the soft touch and sighed reminded me back home seeing some roses blooming.

"Thank you Goth." I replied. "And, I'm sorry I don't have any gifts for you." He chuckled softly and cups his hand on my cheek.

"You did give me a wedding gift señorita, you. You came to my life of your caring and compassion turning my life upside down. And you also have given your _corazón_ to me." He added softly. I breathed couldn't believe he thought that not seeing him as a monster still stare at him.

"Goth that's, that's the most sweetest thing I have ever heard." I manage to say feeling something I never felt before causing my stomach to flutter. I felt his wings wrapped around me pulling me to his chest having my hands rest on his muscular chest.

"But what you say about the eternal night, my roses would die of no sun?" I found myself asked and he laughed.

"Senorita, your roses will still bloom in the night as Zotz blessed me for giving me a love in my life." He replied and then I wimp burying my face in his chest feeling scared of Zotz.

"Can you not talk about him around me? I'm still afraid of him." I whisper feeling him embrace me tightly.

"Shh, shh. I'm sorry my angel. I won't talk about him around you but you need to fulfilled the prophecy, beside you might the like the new era when Zotz free himself." He reassured and I breathed not knowing how I would like it remembering horrible dreams of everything dead with no sun. He sighed softly and I glance at him curious seeing warm and longing in his dark eyes taking my breath away feeling lost in his eyes.

"Ashley, you have no idea how this means to me. With you as my loving wife will be the greatest season I ever could bear. You are my world, my light." He breathed feeling his thumb claw stroking my cheekbone. "And my life, when we get married we'll be together forever sharing our love one another." I breathe heavily realizing my heart is beating fast than regular founding myself coming to him feeling, enchanted not having idea what's happening to me.

"Goth." I tried to begin but he hushed me having his claw on my lips and slowly tracing them.

"_Besarme mi belleza." _He purred softly and I close my eyes breathed feeling his soft lips barely touch mine.

"Ahem!" I gasp snapping out breathing heavily seeing Goth breathed and we turned and saw the giant bat soldier bowed. "Forgive me of your interruptions but I have a message for you." Goth growled softly still holding me.

"What what is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" He snapped making the guard flinched.

"Sire, the message was given me by Voxzaco and he wished to speak with you immediately." Goth groaned in annoyed still held me not wanting to leave.

"Well tell Voxzaco he can wait for couple minutes that the king is having his own time." He replied but the guard shook his head.

"But sire, Voxzaco needs to see you now. He has some important messages about the solar eclipse." He protest and Goth sighed and turned to me.

"I'll be back my sweet, I won't be long or else you are free to go around my kingdom." He smiles softly and I sighed.

"I guess I'll walk around your kingdom and find some food. I'm hungry." I replied and he nuzzles my hair.

"I'll send out my soldiers to bring you some food alright?" He spoke. I nodded.

"Okay then, I'll see you later." I smile a little. He chuckled and flew out of my chamber and I sighed having this feeling bubbling me but wanted it to go away. I gasp hearing muffering and turned and saw my ghost bat friends still tied up with their mouth shut tight. I laugh softly completely forgot about them as I look around for something sharp to cut it with. I manage to find a broken pot pieces seeing them sharp enough. I use my amulet to make one broken piece float towards me and grab it with my hand. I walked over and begin to cut though the silky cocoon off Java.

"Sorry guys, I almost forgot about you." I apologized getting the vine off of her mouth and she gasp for air.

"Ah it's alright sweetie, it a good thing we don't need air since we're already dead." She chuckled and I laugh while cutting the vine off Yorick seeing his grouchy look.

"HE BEWITCHED YOU!" Yorick exclaimed and I yell tumble a little giving him puzzle look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked coming up and cut his silky cocoon.

"Do you see what he's doing to you? He's trying to make you fulfilled his prophecy by acting nice to you." He snapped and I roll my eyes getting the cocoon off him.

"Okay yeah I know he's being kind to me and there's nothing wrong of him being kind to me and it didn't involve the prophecy." I replied begin cutting Nemo silky cocoon and the vine.

"But you almost kissed him!" Yorick protest. "Oh thank Nocturna the guard came in on time or else if you two kissed, I thought I was going to puke though my vine." He moaned and I giggle but Yorick gives me dirty look making me stop.

"Lassie, he's very dangerous, you have to get out of here and fulfilled Nocturna's prophecy." He spoke in desperate but I shook my head.

"Nemo, I can't. If I back out the deal and refused to marry Goth Set will kill my friends and make them as slaves in underworld and besides." I sighed. "Maybe marrying him won't be that bad. You see how he's been treating me; he can take care of me." I sat down shook my head still feeling something having my heart beating fast for odd reason.

"Oh God what is wrong with me?" I moaned softly and I felt something cold on my hand and glance at Java seeing he smile softly.

"Honey, you love him." She replied and I gasp and shook my head making her hand off.

"No, this isn't right. I can't love him like that but I love Shade as a brother and my friend but Goth." I sighed. "He is my amazing friend along with Shade, probably the best. If he isn't that mean, nasty and cunning he would've found a mate already seeing good side of him." I sighed softly and got out of the bed.

"Lassie, where are you going?" He called and I turned.

"Going to walk around, trying to get my mind off few things." I answered and saw Yorick sighed softly shook his head crossing his arms.

"You are in love with him." He sighed and I felt my tears streaked down.

"PLEASE STOP SAYING THAT!" I cried running out of my chamber crying wanting this torturing feeling go away.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for changing? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Poor Ashley, she has trouble feelings not understanding why she has them when she's around Goth and thinking about him. The Wedding Gift is little based on Mayan traditional where the groom gives the bride a wedding gifts before the marriage but I used my imagination to do it differently. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	69. Chapter 68 Solar Eclipse

_**Chapter 68 Solar Eclipse**_

I breathed wiping my tears from my cheek been crying for couple minutes couldn't believe what I just heard from Java and Yorick. _You are in love with him. _

"I can't fall in love with him. This isn't right. He's a giant bat and I'm a human girl, oh I want this feeling to go away. It's hurting me." I sniff to myself wanting just disappeared. Then I heard bats squeaking and turned seeing the entrance of the main room and begin walk out. As I walked out I realized the sun was still up due its late morning seeing some giant bats roosting grooming themselves and their pups and few of them are decorating for the wedding coming up feeling my heart sank.

"Ahem." I turned and saw the giant bat soldiers with a berry in his hand.

"Your breakfast, your highness." He bowed respectfully. I look at him puzzled like what the heck are you doing but I grab the blue berry.

"Um thanks but, why are you bowing?" I asked.

"You're going to be the new queen for our colony and all the colonies respect you as our queen." He replied and I sighed softly. I took the berry thanking him and silently pray to God to bless this food. I begin eating my berry and walked wondering where Goth could be. I try to look for Syrena but she's nowhere to be found as I walked more. I walked through the nearest tunnel that I have never been to and walked along way eating my berry admiring some symbol craving with some jewels in them. Then I heard faint whispers in the distance caught my attention in curious. I tossed my eaten berry and walked over to the entrance and heard familiar voices and I can tell its Goth and Voxzaco talking. I peek my head in seeing a big room with a square skyline up above the celing and saw Goth and Voxzaco talking one another and saw a huge round stone in front with strange symbols. _So that must be the stone calendar._ I thought feeling more curious. The dust flew into my nostril and I accidently let out a sneeze. Goth and Voxzaco turned and saw me peeking.

"Senorita, what are you doing?" Goth asked and I shrink my head back feeling embarrassed.

"I took this tunnel for exploring and I stumble here and wondering where you are." I answered shyly. He chuckled.

"Come in." He gesture but Voxzaco snarled making me flinched backing.

"Sire, you know it's forbidden for anyone to come to my chamber and only kings and queens are allowed here for explaining and messaging." He hissed but Goth growled softly.

"She's going to be my queen soon and is allowed to come in on my order." He turned to me and has his hand out. "Come in my queen, nothing to be afraid of." I walked in seeing Voxzaco growled softly not liking me coming in. I grab his hand as he wrapped his one wing around me.

"Did you get enough eat my love?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes thank you." I replied seeing him smile softly nuzzling my hair as I have my hand rest on his chest. "I saw some your servants decorating the main room, is that where we'll be married?" I asked. He smiles more.

"Si my beauty, I want us to be married in my kingdom with the sunset over the horizon." He turned to Voxzaco still held me. "Speaking of which Voxzaco, I want you to marry us on our wedding." Voxzaco bowed slightly.

"It will be an honor for having you be married since I've done with your parents and grandparents but I warn you love can cause distraction losing our focus…"

"I KNOW!" Goth snarled making Voxzaco finch a little by his king tone and I gasp softly. "Do I have to remind you I'm the new king for my colony and if I found my true love I will marry her no matter if it loses my focus." Voxzaco bowed.

"Forgive me your highness, I forget." He replied and I turned to look at the stone calendar.

"Is that a stone calendar?" I got out of Goth's arms and look at it curious seeing some Mayan symbols of people, birds, beasts and bats doing something. "Incredible." I breathed almost touch the stone.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Voxzaco growled cause me to gasp in fright back a little. "It's forbidden for anyone to touch the ancient stone calendar." He strict but Goth growled softly.

"Now now, she's doesn't know about that." I huffed while cross my arms.

"Okay okay, you don't have to bite my head off." I snapped seeing Voxzaco growled softly and turned to Goth. He spoke something in Spanish to him and while he did that I sneakily touch the stone calendar with my hand and having my finger dance on it smiling sneaky seeing Goth smirked. Voxzaco turn his head and I quickly pull my hand away to my side seeing what he's smirking about. Then he turn his head and spoke more in Spanish and I quietly got on the stone calendar and dance on it quietly doing some goof stuff seeing Goth hold back his laugh nodding his head and replied in Spanish. I did my pharaoh walk nodding my head having fun and I quickly got off having Voxzaco turn his head on time seeing me still standing.

"What? I was standing here this whole time." I replied and he grunted.

"My dear, we are discussing about the solar eclipse coming and you must be prepared for the prophecy." He spoke and I swallowed feeling my heart shaking with fear.

"Um do you have any idea when the Solar Eclipse comes?" I asked looking at the Stone calendar.

"The solar eclipse come today sweetie." I gasp in startled and we all turned seeing Phoenix coming out of the shadow smirking her black teeth. "It will begin in evening having the sun almost set in the west." I breathed now felt my heart pounding with fear and look at the calendar.

"Nnno, it can't be today. Is it another month or perhaps another year?" I looked more searching for answers and Voxzaco came by me.

"I'm afraid is today my dear, look." He pointed with his claw and I saw a creature with the amulet glowing and the sun darken making the world darkness and to my horror there were Zotz eyes. "The total eclipse will rise making the world dark having our glorious Zotz free from the underworld making the world eternal night of the new underworld and the empire will rise to this day!" He turned to me and I glance at him feeling more scared. "And is all thanks to you, chosen one for freeing our master." He finished crackling with excitement with his eyes gleamed. I looked at the stone and at him feeling my heart pounding hard with fright and I back a little shook my head.

"Ashley, what's the matter? Your face is turning pale." I did felt my face turning pale feeling my head dizzy a little.

"Senorita darling, are you feeling well? Do you need to sit down?" I heard Goth asked seeing him looked considered.

"No, I think I need to, go outside for some fresh air." I manage to say backing towards the exist. "And probably find some fresh water around here while I'm on my way."

"Do you want me to have my guards to fetch you some water?" Goth asked but I shook my head.

"Oh no no. I need some alone time with all this and I'll find one thank you." I manage to get to the door seeing Phoenix looks suspicious growling softly. I ran out of that room fast as I can felt my heart pounding hard with fear of what I heard not believing it's today. When I'm away from them long enough I couldn't help myself but slouch on the wall feeling sweats on my forehead swallowing having my heart shaking badly with fear.

"Ashley!" I scream in startled and turned seeing Nemo, Java and Yorick have fear on their face and I begin to panic.

"Guys I can't do it. I don't want to fulfill Zotz prophecy. GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I cried and Nemo grab my wrist.

"We thought you never ask come on!" He pulls me along and we ran through the tunnel finding the way out. "And you must escape from your fate." I breathed and I force them to stop.

"My fate? What are you talking about?" I breathed but Yorick shook his head.

"There no time, you are in terrible danger and we must leave now!"

"And fulfilled Nocturna prophecy, the world is counting on you." Java added and suddenly we heard a dark chuckle making us gasp and saw Set appeared out of nowhere smirking his deadly teeth and Phoenix came by him.

"What's this? Leaving so soon your highness, on your wedding? That's a little bit harsh don't you think? Leaving Goth heartbroken, again?" He chuckled darkly. "I'm a little bit more considered of leaving the ceremony of fulfilling the prophecy." I glare at them trying to hide my fears.

"No, I will never fulfill your demon's prophecy, you can't make me!" I barked seeing Set growled softly.

"Do I have to refresh your memory of our deal señorita? Killing your friends having them as my new slaves and I will kill Shade first if you don't fulfilled the prophecy." He growled and I gasp feeling scared. Phoenix sighed softly.

"And you will fulfill it child." She cooed. "And we thank you for your gratitude for completely his destiny."

"She will never complete his destiny witch! She will fulfilled Nocturna's prophecy given us hope freeing us from your demon's mine and we'll make sure she complete her prophecy!" Yorick snapped as Nemo and Java nodded agreeing. Set chuckled darkly grabbing out his whip making the three swallowed nervously.

Ah that so sweet of all you three helping her fulfilled her prophecy but I believe she can fulfill the prophecy on her own." Without a warning he whip at them making them fly separate and scream and I gasp seeing Set whip at their wings each one cause them to fall on the ground cry out in pain and then I saw their wings becoming cement growing on them cause them to shriek in pain trying to fly but their wings were turned into stones cause them to yell. I gasp in horrify seeing Set laughed evilly and watch my friends turning into stones.

"NO STOP IT!" I cried seeing Nemo first turned into stone with his horror face as Java was next seeing her face frozen with pain on her face and Yorick have his mouth opened closing his eyes as if he was trying to scream for help. Then they disappeared in a flash.

"NO!" I scream and turn to him. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM?" Set and Phoenix having cruel smile on their lips.

"Why taking them back in the underworld of course, and punish them for escaping my mine for eternity having them forever stone." I breathed feeling my tears streaked down from my face.

"You're so mean." I spoke softly. Set chuckled darkly.

"It's a warning if you don't fulfill his destiny and I'll do far more worse to your friends if you back up the deal than your ghost friends." He threatens and I couldn't help myself but fall on my knee feeling helpless not knowing what to do.

"No! No!" I shook my head and use my hands to support myself sobbing having my tears fall on the stone floor.

"Senorita? Senorita!" I looked up seeing Goth coming in fast with worried on his face.

"Ashley love, are you alright?" I didn't answer him still crying and he landed by me gather me in his wings for comfort. I bury my face in his chest still crying and shaking feeling his hand run down my back gently.

"Shh, it's alright my love, I'm here shh." He whispers softly but I still cry having my tears on his mane and heard him growled and saw his head turned glaring at Set and Phoenix.

"What happened?" He demanded but Set only smirked.

"Oh nothing sire, we're just flying around until we found her lying on the ground crying. Probably missing her family but don't worry, she'll be happy as you will be when you two get married. Speaking of which you should get ready for your wedding my king and have your love be ready ASAP sharp. Time is ticking…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Goth snarled making him shut up and turn to me nuzzling my head for comfort.

"Shh, it's okay. Shh I'm right here." He reassured. I breathed still crying feeling much terrified than ever hoping my friends come and rescue me before I have to fulfill Zotz prophecy having my horrible nightmares, come true.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for changing and fixing? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Now Ashley is in terrible danger being forced to do it for her friend's sake but doesn't want to free Zotz engulfing the world into darkness just like her nightmares. Will she be able to get out of this or is it the end of her and her friends or the WORLD!? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	70. Chapter 69 The Real Zotz Prophecy

_**Chapter 69 The Real Zotz Prophecy**_

Meanwhile down in the tunnel Shade and the rest make their way through the tunnel that has never been used seeing all dust and spider webs all over the place. Throbb and Murk were leading the way with General Cortez on their side as Murk sniffs a little.

"We're almost there amigos. Just a couple more way and then this is where your rats can dig making another tunnel." Cortez nodded while walking.

"I'm hoping you know what you are doing and not having any more tricks leading us to our death." Throbb sighed in annoyed glancing at him while they walked.

"Amigo, we know what we're doing and you needed to believe us. We're your only hope for freeing the others and your son." They continue to walk as Cortez heavy sighed thinking about his son hoping they will not be too late. Shade walked along with his mother and Marina with hope they are not too late feeling slight worried in his heart for his father and his friends being victim for sacrificing their hearts to their demon. He was a little disappointed for not having Caliban and the rest help them free the other thinking Caliban is a coward not having helping them on their mission. He mostly worried about Ashley being forced to marry Goth after she trust him making her think he changed. He did saw him change a little seeing him no threat to them helping them along the way to the lost city seeing him different around Ashley but he knew he can't trust him after what he did past two months almost eaten his colony and tricking them. His thoughts were cut hearing Marina heavy sighed seeing her look at him while they walked.

"I hope we're not too late Shade. I don't want my friends to be sacrificed and Ashley being forced to marry that bloodthirsty monster." Shade smiled has his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry we won't be too late. I will make sure of it." She grabs his hand and squeezes it. She heavy sighed and looked ahead.

"I just hope Chinook is not first to be sacrificed following our friends." Shade felt his heart winched having thought Marina have feelings for him but he heavy sighed nodded since he's one of his friends.

"Yeah I hope so too. Marina, if we don't make it back alive with freeing the prisoners theirs something that I really want to say ever since you came to my colony and being my best friend." Marina looked at him softly cause his heart to beat fast seeing her beautiful green eyes as she tips her head.

"What is it you want to tell me?" She asked softly. He fumbles a little and then took a deep breath for its now or never.

"Marina, ever since you came to my life you have been there for me and Ashley reaching Hibernaculum and giving me hope of my colony never abandon me or hate me." He glance down feeling his heart pounding more while they walked more trying to find right words and then he glance at her once more breathed. "Marina I really wanted to tell you that how much I have always…"

"Quiet amigos." They heard Murk announces sniffing a little and Throbb came up by him sniffing.

"Yes, this is it. We're under the main pyramid almost close to the dungeon." He turned and glance at Cortez. "Your soldiers should start digging here for the escaped tunnel leading them to the bone room." Cortez nodded and ordered his rats to dig their teeth and claws or use rocks to dig through the dirt as Murk instructed them where they need to dig at guiding them. Shade and the rest watch in amazed of how they dig fast seeing the hole getting bigger and bigger making the tunnel and Sam and Jacques walked by them.

"I hope they make the tunnel fast. I hate being down here with no light or air feeling little nervous cave in on us." Sam quivered looking at the ceiling. Jacques sighed patted his back.

"There's no need to worry. This tunnel is hundred years old by the looks of it and it's still strong enough to hold us." Sam huffed rolled his eyes making his way.

"Yeah, whatever you say." He replied sarcastic walking until he suddenly stub his toe on the small stone cause him to yelp in pain holding his toe making the rats stop digging while the rest see him holding his toe hopping one foot.

"OW MY POOR TOE!" He cried in pain hopping more with one foot. "OWIE OW OW!" He wimp sitting down rubbing his injured toe as Shade looked at where he stubs his toe while Marina and Ariel helped Sam. He blew out the dust seeing some ancient words and some figures seeing the creature with the necklace glowing summoning and then saw a creature having its heart out and the shadow of dark armies' rises and Zotz reign in the sun not understanding what it means of this pictures.

"Throbb, Murk come see this!" He called having Murk and Throbb come over as Marina did the same.

"Can you tell us what it saying?" He asked hoping it can give us a clue of getting them to the bone room fast. Murk studies it.

"I'm not sure what their saying but I can figure out what the symbols means." Murk studies it more looking at the figure using the necklace and seeing the same creature having its heart out to Zotz and then his eyes were huge finally figures out gasping.

"Oh no." He spoke softly; Shade and Marina looked at him puzzled.

"What? What is it saying?" Marina asked. He turned seeing them with fear on his face.

"Ashley could be in grave danger." He begins. Shade growled impatient.

"What danger she's in?" He asked wanting to know and Murk took a deep breath.

"When she fulfill the prophecy for Zotz she will be the last sacrificed offering her heart to Zotz as he will inhale her life giving him more life to reign on earth making him more powerful to rule the living and dead killing all life destroying the balance." He explained making Shade gasp in horror.

"Has Goth known this?" He breathed. Throbb shook his head.

"He and I have no idea that could happen for all we know about the prophecy but we don't know she has to be sacrificed her heart and life to him." He heavy sighed. "Goth will never kill her as he thought Zotz give her to him for having someone to love him since his terrible past." Shade and Marina heavy sighed looking at one another and at him.

"He really loves her does he?" He asked. Throbb nodded softly.

"We must tell Goth about this, he must know the true prophecy of Zotz destiny before it's too late."

"I'm afraid that won't be happening amigos." They all turned seeing Set coming out of the shadow smirking evilly showing his black teeth crossing his arms.

"She must do the prophecy for our glorious Zotz to be free from his prison as he needs the chosen on life to inhale to complete his destiny sacrificing her heart to him."

"But Goth loves her and will never have her sacrificed her life to him!" Throbb protest but Set heavy sighed rolled his eyes looking at his claws.

"Love is such a distraction and pathetic showing our weakness to our master, like you did marrying your precious wife making you weak having your own family when you have a chance to become powerful and stronger being our master given you." Throbb growled in anger when he says about his family.

"Bite his face Throbb!" Marina snapped while Jacques nodded agreeing glaring.

"I'll do that before I'll tell my brother the real prophecy." Throbb replied. Set shook his head.

"Goth must never know the real prophecy or else he will ruin it making him disloyal to him all because of that brat playing his heart distracting his focus as she will be punished by Zotz when her life is his to keep." Shade growled in anger coming up by him.

"That's it! Where's Ashley?!" He demanded. Set smiled evilly.

"Why getting ready for her wedding of course." He replied as Shade growled more.

"She doesn't want to marry him and she will never go home if she marries him and it will never work out between them, he's bat and she's not!" He snapped but Set shook his head.

"Yes but I thought it will be more entertaining seeing his heart break of his love sacrificing as I can ripped her heart out offering to Zotz feeling her heart in my claws." He snarled smiling evilly looking at his claws.

"Oh if you lay your claws on her I swear I'LL KILL YOU!" Shade jumps on him having his claws out but he disappeared and appeared smirking. Shade jumps on him once more but he disappears again making Shade tumble on the ground while he laughed enjoying this.

"Killing a ghost that been already dead? How irony that sound when trying to kill a ghost." He chuckled darky.

"ATTACK!" Cortez ordered but Set fling his hand making all the rats fling to the wall hard groaning in pain. Set looked at the opening they came in while smirking evilly and use his whip to whip at the roof cause a cave in blocking the exist.

"Have fun digging your way out amigos when trying to dig in." He whips at the new tunnel cause it to cave in a little blocking. Murk growled in anger as Set disappeared his whip pleasing himself.

"You bastard!" Murk growled as Set smiled sinfully. Then he disappeared leaving them buried alive and Cortez ordered to keep digging quickly to the bone room fast to warn Ashley of her fate that is in store before it's too late.

_**Ashley's POV **_

I sighed sadly looking at my wedding dress almost ready for my wedding seeing my reflection on the huge golden shield. I took my toy wooden brush and begin brushing my hair getting all tangled out having my heart beating hard with fear about the prophecy. I don't want to fulfill it for the world's sake but I don't have any choice. If I don't fulfill it Set will kill my friends and do much worse than what he had done with my ghost bat friends. I stop brushing my hair and glance at my reflection and put my hand on the golden shield. _Oh Jesus, please be with me and give me more strength. _I prayed still looking at my reflection.

"Senorita?" I gasp in startled spun around fast seeing Goth coming in having his fur well groomed making him pretty handsome.

"Oh Goth, you scared me." I breathed seeing him coming in.

"I didn't mean to scare you my love, you look beautiful." He smiled softly and I smile a little.

"It's a bad luck for a groom to see a bride before the wedding." I replied. He chuckled.

"I don't believe in luck señorita, I just come in to see if you're alright after the incident. Is everything alright?" He asked but I didn't say a word not knowing if I should tell him about Set torturing me forcing me to do this. I felt his hand cup my cheek and I glance at him seeing him look considered with warm in his eyes.

"Ashley please, tell me. What's bothering you? I can't help you if you won't tell me. If it's about missing your family I promise I'll let you go back to see them last time…."

"I DON'T WANT TO DO THE PROPHECY!" I cried couldn't help myself seeing Goth taken by surprised.

"What?" He asked and my tears welled up in my eyes.

"I can't do it; I can't fulfill your master prophecy. You have no idea how terrified I am and its going be just like my nightmares I've been having since I came to your world!" I sobbed feeling my body trembling and felt Goth wrapped his wings around me pulling me to his chest.

"Shh, it's alright. But you must fulfill the prophecy." He cooed but I shook my head still crying.

"Please! Don't make me do it! Please! I don't want to do it! I don't want to! Please! PLEASE!" I gasp feeling his soft lips pressed mine for a kiss hushing me. I wanted to pull away from his kiss but I was too weak and scared feeling my tears run down my cheek and find his lips, comforting and warm feeling my body melting in his strong arms. He pull his kiss away a little and glance at me.

"Everything is going to be alright, I'll be here for you and I promise I will never let anything harm you during the prophecy after we get married." He strokes my cheek bone with his claw. "Be brave my angel." He kisses my lips once more and left for me to get ready. I breathed couldn't believe I let him kiss me like that but I starting to love feeling his warm soft lips on mine having my heart beating hard and mostly I love being in his warm arms. I glance at the golden shield reflecting myself seeing my dry tears placing my hand on it.

"Am I in love with him?" I found myself ask softly and then the servants came in to help me get ready for my wedding.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for changing and fixing? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW! Oh no! Ashley is in terrible danger and she doesn't know about it feeling terrified but she mostly she doesn't know if she admit she's in love with Goth. Stay tuned for the next chapter where we go on with the wedding and hope her friends come soon before she gets married! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	71. Chapter 70 Painful Hearts

_**Chapter 70 Painful Hearts**_

_**Third's Person POV**_

All the rats continue to dig more aggressive and harder trying to get to the bone room for now they have the new mission; save Ashley before the prophecy ending her fate. Shade looked at the rats digging in desperate and glance at Cortez seeing him watch his soldiers work fast.

"Can you dig any faster?" Shade asked desperately but Cortez shook his head.

"My soldiers are digging fast as they can." He replied. "We have to make sure this tunnel is strong enough to hold giving us chance to reach there."

"How do we get out when we free the prisoners? They exist is blocked and there no way we can escaped from his guards." Marina spoke pointed at the exist sealing with rocks and dirt. Cortez sighed.

"We'll find another way to escaped but right now we can only hope for getting there on time for your friend's sake and my son." He answered softly as Shade heavy sighed having his head down. He couldn't believe Goth really loves her that much and he knows how he feels of him loving Marina and wants to have her and not let Chinook take her but he let her choose what she want if she wants her or Chinook. If Goth could only see more clearly and listen to his heart more he would let her choose what she wants to be happy and doing what is best for her and him. He watches as the rats making the hole bigger following them as they begin digging more while Murk instructed them which dig they need to be at. Even Sam and other bats helped them dig making it go faster giving them enough time to reach the bone room. While they watch them dig Throbb explains to them why Goth became what he is today for them to understand why he doesn't want her to leave wanting her love he wanted to cherished forever. After he finished telling Goth's life story Shade and Marina heavy sighed feeling a little pity for him having tragic childhood having no love in his heart.

"Now I understand what she means as she thought she saw pain in his eyes that we never saw." Marina finally spoke. Shade shook his head.

"This is all my fault. If I have given him more chance hanging around with her she might change his heart soon and we wouldn't be here and Ashley would be safe back at the lost city." Ariel place her hand on his shoulder as he glance seeing her smiling softly

"Shade, you're just trying to protect her and doing what is best for her. Your father would been very proud of you of you loyal you have given her if he saw you last two months as I'm proud of you." Shade smiled back as she hugs him. "Everything just happens without us noticing in our life time as its part of our nature, even if it's tragic or terrible." Shade heavy sighed in her fur and then felt Marina's hand on his seeing her smiled with her soft expression making his heart beat fast with love. One of the rats dig and then he sniffs a little at the dirt above and dig once more and suddenly his claws went right though having little light shone through.

"Sire we're here at the bone room!" He announces making Shade heart leap that he couldn't help himself but run passing them and digs before Cortez could stop him. He ravished his claws in the dirt as he digs more making the hole above him bigger for him to get through and climbs inside the bone room where he remembers Chinook and him were at when they were locked in prisoned. Out of nowhere Chinook pounce on him growling having his claws on his throat chocking him as Shade gasps trying to get his hand out.

"Chinook stop! It's me!" Shade blurtered out cause Chinook to gasp with his eyes lit up getting off. Shade got up while Cassiel came over with shock and relief.

"Shade, thank Nocturna you're alright but what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"We're here to help you escaped and rescue Ashley before the prophecy." Shade explained while the rest came in and Ariel rushed to Cassiel and hugs him as he sighed softly.

"We must free others and find a way to escaped without the guards noticing." General Cortez spoke as Shade nodded.

"But we need to rescue Ashley before she sacrificed her heart during the prophecy she has to fulfill for Zotz." Shade explains but Cortez shook his head.

"She could be anywhere in this pyramid and there are millions of guards everywhere making it impossible for us to find her before she gets married. Murk sighed and looked out at the dungeon opening knowing they can't smell them of their stench but they can hear as well for there is no way they can compete them.

"Then we need to make another plan." He suggests but Shade shook his head.

"There's no time, if we don't find her soon she's be married or worse die in that sick prophecy, I won't risk of losing her!" Shade bolted out making Cassiel gasp.

"SHADE COME BACK HERE!" He shouted.

"SHADE!" Ariel scream almost took off after him but Murk stops her.

"I'll go get him, get the other prisoners out!" He flew fast out the bone chamber growling softly. "Aye Cloumbia! He muttered under his breath flew out feeling relief the guards are not on duty at this moment.

**Ashley's POV **

The servants left to go out hunting since I give them permission to do not fully ready yet. I was brushing my hair last time trying to make it look nice having thoughts well trying to think positive of marrying him getting out of the prophecy and I tried to beg Goth not want to do it but he comfort me wanting me to be brave for the prophecy. I sighed sadly putting the brush on my side looking at my reflection. I accidently drop my brush that I quickly pick it up seeing some dirt on it. I begin to dust it off and look at my reflection and saw Set behind me. I gasp and spun but he grabs my neck roughly and pressed me on the shield hard having his eyes darken flaring.

"YOU STUPID GIRL!" He growled squeezing my neck. "I thought we have a deal of you doing the prophecy but you beg not want to!" I gasp for air grabbing his hand trying to break it apart.

"How did you know?" I manage to chock out but he tighten it chocking me.

"I pay a visit to Goth making sure he's ready for your wedding and heard of him seeing you frighten about the prophecy. You almost make him have second thoughts!" He snarled deadly and I struggle searching for something that can help me. "If you and Goth won't going to get married, I could've killed you ripping your heart out with my claws sending you to the underworld and that will I do if you make that mistake again making you as my slave with your rest pathetic friends." Without thinking I used my brush in my hand whamming it at his face with perks in his eye cause him to yell in surprised letting me go. I gasp for air and saw Set covering his eye as if he got shot in his eye. It gives me enough time to dash out of my room grabbing my neck breathing for air couldn't take this anymore.

"I got to get out of here!" I muttered still running trying to find the exist. Then suddenly someone hit me hard cause me to fall on the ground hearing someone moaning in pain. I opened my eyes and saw a familiar silverwing.

"Shade?" I breathed seeing him glance at me and smiled.

"Ashley!" He answered happily and I beamed feeling my heart danced getting up and crash to him and we hug each other tight.

"Shade you came!" I cry happily burying my face in his mane inhaling his pine scent. "I thought I will never see you again." He sighed and let go our embrace.

"I thought so too, are you married?" He asked looking worried but I shook my head.

"No, well soon." I replied. He sighed in relief and grabs my hand.

"Oh thank Nocturna, let get out of here." He pulls me as we ran through the tunnel.

"But Shade I can't leave." I protest but he didn't listen keeping running.

"Sure you can, I won't let you marry him and can't risk of losing you." He retorted but I made him stop.

"Shade you don't understand I have to marry him!" I cried. "If I don't marry Goth and do the prophecies Set will kill you and make you his slave with our other friends." I protest. Shade sighed softly and grabs my hand squeezing it for comfort.

"Ashley, I will rather die in the underworld then have you suffer living with him but you can't do Zotz prophecy having your fate be taken." He replied and I didn't understand what he's saying.

"Shade what are you talking ab…"

"Senorita!" Shade and I gasp and turned seeing Goth standing having his eyes lit up. Then his facial turns to scowl having his eyes flared glaring at Shade.

"You." He snarled through his teeth and I breathed.

"GO! GO!" I push Shade. "RUN SHADE!" I cried and he grabs me.

"Come on!" He pulls me along having Goth chasing us.

"GUARDS! GUARDS!" We heard Goth roared coming in close. Doing this for saving him I made him let go.

"Shade go!" I push him but he shook his head.

"No I'm not leaving you again! Come on!" He tries to grab my wrist and I quickly flinched away.

"I'll stop him; you got to get out before he kills you!" I protest and saw Goth coming close. "GO RUN!" I push him hard and he looks at me for a second. "I'll be fine go!" He breathed and took off and suddenly out of nowhere the giant bat guards flew cause me to scream fall on the ground having my hair go crazy flying pass me above. "RUN SHADE RUN!" I scream at top of my lungs and Goth was over me growling.

"AFTER HIM! SEARCH EVERYWHERE IN MY KINGDOM, I WANT HIM DEAD!" He ordered and I gasp.

"No!" I cried but he growled and forces me to go on my back gripping my wrist tightly.

"Yes!" He growled. "I warned you if he lay a foot in my kingdom I'll have his heart ripped out and you watch him dying." I struggle and couldn't take this anymore have to tell him the truth not wanting to marry him.

"Goth I was force to marry you!" I blurted out. He gasps.

"What?" He growled huskily. I shook my head.

"I don't want to marry you. I can't do this but if didn't Set will kill my friends and I didn't have a choice….." He snarled darkly tighten my wrist.

"Then I should've let him kill Shade for having you taken away from me. Your lying to me señorita! That runt is filling your head with this nonsense, and I have enough of him never giving up on you but he will never have you! YOUR MINE ASHLEY! AND YOU WILL FOREVER BE AFTER YOU FULFILL THE PROPHECY!" I gasp feeling more terrified seeing his eyes finding them I'm not familiar with not having warm and pain anymore but vicious and savagely as I remember deeply from the book and TV series of him. His eyes lit up gasping seeing me terrified cursing himself.

"My love please, forgive me." He cooed nuzzling my cheek but I flinched away.

"Why should I forgive you?" I snapped hearing him breathed.

"Senorita please, I shouldn't let my anger out on you." I turn my head sharp giving him death glare.

"NO! I try to forgive you but you keep doing it becoming a monster to my friends threaten to kill them, even trying to kill Shade! You will never change, you will always be a monster and a savage beast, and I don't want to marry you. I don't love you, I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" He growled and gathers me in his wings roughly.

"SENORITA THAT'S ENOUGH!" He yelled and I cry having my tears spill all over my face. I try to push him and hit him hard with my fist not listening to him.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I sobbed badly and he hugs me tightly feeling his body shaken.

"Ashley, please enough." He rasps and I glance at him seeing he was about to cry stroking my tears with his claws. "Ashley please forgive me of what I did having jealously blinded me. I come far enough to have you live me forever, I love you so much and I don't want to let you go." He have his forehead on mine shutting his eyes trying to fight tears. "Please don't leave me." He begged and I cry more burying my face in his red hair gripping his cheek.

"Goth." I whisper softly feeling my heart beating hard for him. I felt him pulling me towards him feeling his heart beating same as mine is.

"I want your love, that all I ever want from you. That's all I ever wanted from you and I don't want to lose you like my mother." I saw one tear run down his face still shutting his eyes.

"Please love me. Love me!" He quivered softly. "And forgive me."

"I'll forgive as long you don't kill Shade. He's my best friend and I don't want to lose him." He pulls his head away a little glancing at me and I found his familiar pain in his eyes that I remember.

"Alright, I promise for you wish." I wipe my tears off with my hand.

"Thank you Goth." I bury my face in his chest drying my tears knowing he's telling the truth. "Thank you." We heard someone clearing its throat and we perk up seeing Set standing smirking.

"What seems to be a problem sire?" He asked crossing his arms. Goth growled softly.

"It's none of you considered, is the wedding preparation ready?" Set chuckled.

"Yes sire, it's all set for you two but we need a bride and groom to complete and I see your bride is almost ready." I nodded slowly despite I didn't want to see his warning look making Goth let go of me.

"I'm sorry, I'll get ready." I kiss his cheek softly hearing him sighed softly. "See you soon." I got up and walked over and catch a glimpse of Set smirk evilly and I glare at him having my tears run down my face and saw Goth look considered looking at him for explanation.

"Tears of joy my king." He replied and turns to me. "Phoenix will be in your room helping you get ready with the other servants." I walked away towards my room having more tears running down my face not wanting to do this feeling more pain in my heart not just only me, but Goth as well wanting my love.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for changing and fixing? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Man I cry when I wrote this chapter imagining this scene having Goth another emotions almost cry. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming your way! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's Enjoy!**_


	72. Chapter 71 Payback

_**Chapter 71 Payback**_

_**Third's Person POV**_

Shade flew fast as his wings could carry him through the tunnel hearing the royal guard's breath right behind him. He took few turns hoping he's losing them but they kept gaining on him. Shade almost took the right turn flapping his wings hard but suddenly someone grab him cause him to scream but the owner shut his mouth.

"Shh!" Murk hissed wrapping his wings around him and his head making himself camouflaged in the shadow. They both heard the wing beat of the royal guards passing them fast growling and they waited until they didn't hear their wing beat anymore. Murk perks his head out making sure it's all clear looking on each side of the tunnel. He sighed in relief and let's go Shade seeing him taking a deep breath for air and landed on the ground.

"You're okay kid?" Murk breathed landed by him. Shade nodded.

"Yeah thanks." He replied smiling.

"Good." Without a warning he punch him in the arm cause him to flinch in pain.

"OW! What was that for?!" Shade exclaimed rubbing his arm.

"What were you thinking?! Going out in the pyramid unplanned, unadvised and mostly unprepared having royal guards everywhere in my colony! If it weren't for me those royal guards would've capture you and kill you with their claws! You need to be more careful and not have your mom given a heart attack." Shade huffed while still rubbing.

"I was worried that Ashley might got married or worse killed. I can't let that happened to her and I almost rescue her but she sacrificed herself trying to save me from Goth." He retorted and sighed sadly looking down. Murk heavy sighed notices his sad look and smile softly.

"Amigo, we will rescue her soon but right now we need to make a plan to set our move. Come on lets head back to the bone room. Your parents might be worried sick about you." He uses his echolocation on the tunnel their heading making sure it's all clear. They both begin to fly towards the tunnel to the bone room as Shade heavy sighed.

"I hope we're not too late Murk. I don't want her to be married to him knowing she will never see her family again but Goth never listens." Murk chuckled flapping his wings.

"Ah Shade, don't worry we'll get there on time and he will listen, give him some time. I believe he's starting to listen his heart." They stop flying and landed while Shade looks at him dumbly.

"Does he ever listen to his heart? Like wanted her as his queen never sees her family again?" Murk shook his head.

"No amigo, he's been stubborn not listening the right way in his heart. Everyone has different beliefs and opinions in their life and Goth has some issues opinions being a loyal prince to Zotz all his years doing what he was told like a stray puppy."

"Like saying I'm a naughty bat until he says so?" Shade joked remembering he did that to him. Murk chuckled.

"You can say that again kid. What I'm saying is Shade, is that I believe Ashley will help him listen to his heart the right way. I've been seeing those two hanging out and she might have a chance helping him. Your friend is very special; she touches everyone heart since she came here and she doesn't even know that yet."

"Well she did give everyone hopes." Shade suggested but Murk shook his head.

"It's more than that she doesn't know. It gives some time for her to find out and the reason why Nocturna choose her." He smiled and Shade smiled back.

"Aw how sensible." Shade and Murk gasp and turn seeing Set leaning on the wall scratching his chest. "Is that what you believe Nocturna choose her, I think it's the other way around that your mistaken; the reason why Zotz choose her for the prophecy of her weakness showing her kinds that they're the most weakest species in the world." He chuckled darkly making Shade growled getting ready to attack but Murk stops him.

"You won't get away with this. She will fulfill Nocturna's prophecy knowing she has pure spirit inside of her." Murk retorted making Set gasp softly.

"You too, believe Nocturna?" He laughs. "Did you grandpa told you some silly stories about Nocturna and her prophecy? What a pathetic old bat different from the other Priest studying some others not studying more of mighty Zotz." Murk growled.

"LEAVE MY GRANDFATHER OUT OF THIS!" He snapped and Set walked a little.

"Alright enough having fun with my kind, now let's do some real fun." He smirked evilly looking at Shade.

"How about a hunting game chasing you around until I kill you in my claws like Goth always wants to do since you humiliated him last two months. Let's make his dream come true shall we?" Without warning Set charge at him having his claws out but Shade dodged out of the way yelling. Murk jumps on him snarling trying to slice him but Set manage to get him off tossing him towards the wall easily as if he was a bug. Shade tries to fly towards the exist but Set grabs his foot fast making him fall on the floor and grab his neck roughly.

"Ah ah ah silverwing. The only place you will escape is down to the underworld towards my mines." He raises his claws. "Oh and uh, tell Zotz I'll see him later after he's free from the underworld." He was about to slice Shade as he shut his eyes turning his head swallowing getting ready for his fate saying goodbye to his friends and family in his head.

"IF YOU KILL SHADE ASHLEY WILL NEVER FORGIVE GOTH AND WILL HATE HIM ALL HER LIFE!" Murk blurted out making Set stops in midair growling. Then his eyes lit up chucking softly but darkly causing Shade's spine to shudder.

"Oh Zotz I almost forgot the deal her and I made promising myself not to kill you and her friends until she's married and fulfilled Zotz prophecy." He chuckled making Shade gasp softly.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" He exclaimed. Set smiles cruelly gripping his neck.

"Your friend is very weak when it comes with you and the rest and does not want you to get killed and be my new slaves. What a sweetheart of thoughts of you and the rest sacrificing herself saving you." He replied. Shade growled in his throat trying to bite his hand off making him let go but Set made him stiff.

"You can't do this to her! She will never love him after she marries him and will never fulfill your demon prophecy." Shade snapped but Set sighed softly rolling his eyes.

"Oh you right, she will never fall in love with him. That's because she must be sacrificed, having her heart and soul be given to Zotz and it please me seeing Goth heart shattered again watching his love die." He replied icy as Murk growled angrily getting up limping a little.

"You twisted minded bloody demon! When Goth finds out what the real prophecy is he will tear your heart out making you wish you should've stay in the underworld for good like Zotz is." Set growls softly glaring at both of them.

"And I forgot to mention of your dear human friends being terrified not wanting to do it almost broke our little deal, I would've and wanted to rip that brat's heart out of her chest hearing her final scream dying." He snarled darkly looking at his black claws. Shade growled angrily struggling to get free in his grasp.

"Where's Ashley? Where is she!?" He demanded. Set looks at him dumbly.

"Getting ready for her wedding remember? Or should I say her funeral?" He chuckled darkly and glance at both of them.

"Speaking of which, you two are invited to her wedding as she will be pleased of you coming to her last wedding." He lean his head towards Shade smirking deadly showing his black teeth. "And you will finally realized you have lost runt, after all the months of trying to protect her saving her life vowing yourself at all cost, even your life and theirs nothing, you can do about it." He snarled as Shade glared back growling trying to hide his fear.

"No, I will not break my vow for her. I won't let that happen." He snapped and Set got up still gripping Shade's neck cause him to scream in pain of tight Set is given him breathing difficultly.

"Oh you will realize you have lost her." He smirked glancing at both of them. "Now you two should be ready for her wedding and I have a special place for both of you watching the scene." He laughed evilly spreading his wings out and whip at them. A minute late Set flew over the tunnel until he saw the throne room where Goth is getting ready for his wedding on his throne having his servants groom his fur more making him nice and clean.

"Hola your majesty." Set greeted landed and bowed. "The wedding is all ready and the servants are putting the final touch." Goth grunted.  
"Is my bride ready?" He asked as Set smirked.

"Si sire, your bride is ready." Goth sighed softly closing his eyes while the servants done grooming him, they bowed and took off.

"Sire, why are you so down now? You are finally going to marry her as your queen and you could've done it without my help." He smirked more but Goth growled in response glaring at him and looked down.

"I know but she will never love me. She will always love that little runt; my love for her will not compete his." He walked over growling softly. "And he will pay for taking her away from me knowing she loves me and that what I want from her." He stops at the rock. "And I swore to Zotz I WILL HAVE HER AS MY WIFE AND WILL LOVE ME FROM HER HEART!" He swipes his claw on the rock in anger making a huge mark creating a little spark of fire. He breathed in anger and heard Set chuckle darkly.

"Temper temper sire. But you don't need to worry of that runt. He's in my hand now." Goth huffed calming his anger feeling pleased of Set capturing him.

"But do not kill him. I promise Ashley I won't have him get killed."

"Oh no no no sire. I didn't say wanting to kill him, but do something else." Set laughed looking at his claws. "Probably being invited to your wedding." Goth growled softly not liking the idea of that runt be in his wedding.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked icy. Set turn to him and smirked showing his black teeth.

"Let's have the runt watch you take her away from him believing he has lost her to you feeling shame and heartbroken knowing she has fallen in love with you." He replied as Goth stroke his beard having thoughts.

"Yes, that would be pleasing letting him know what it feels like taking someone you love away, ferry well that runt will come to my wedding watching her and I get married." He replied.

"Excellent and another thing, allow me to happily marry both of you on your wedding." He offered bowing.

"Why do you want to marry us, I've order Voxzaco to marry us." He asked with hint of suspicious." Set chuckled darkly getting up.

"Oh Sire, I know how it feels taking your love away as I used to love my wife back in my days but cheated on me leaving me heartbroken and sorrow, so I ripped her heart out and my child to Zotz punishing them for betraying me." He smirked looking pleased. Goth huffed looking at him for a second and spread his wings out.

"Alright, I've given you my permission to marry us and, have you as my another new high Priest in the new era." He answered and Set beamed having his eyes gleamed.

"I will be honored to be your next high Priest alongside Voxzaco." He chuckled bowing respectfully. Goth smirked a little and took off for his wedding.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for changing and fixing? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! This is can't be good for Shade and Murk and Set is up to something on this wedding and Goth doesn't have a clue of what's going on! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	73. Chapter 72 Wedding Begins

_**Chapter 72 Wedding Begins **_

_**Ashley's POV **_

I sighed sadly looking myself in reflection having one servant ruff my dress making it nice while Phoenix brush my hair getting all the tangled out smiling cruelly.

"You have beautiful hair." She committed but I didn't say a word feeling depressed. "Oh come now don't be down sweetheart, this is your wedding, you should be excited and the best part is your marrying the king." I swallow trying to fight tears.

"But I don't want to marry him." I spoke quietly and heard her growled softly.

"Oh you will for Goth, and fulfill the prophecy for us." She snarled and I turned glaring at her.

"You know you won't get away with this. My friends will come for me before I have to fulfill your demon's prophecy." She tsks and made me turn my head to have her finish brushing my hair.

"We already are and if your friends did come, their hearts will be taken out before they can reach you having their souls suffer in the underworld for eternity." I breathed shutting my eyes not wanting to hear that cruel words letting my one tear run down my cheek. She flicks her finger and out came a flower crown with small white flowers and grey ones attached and she place it on my head.

"There, you are now ready, Queen Ashley." She smirked and I looked myself in the reflection fully dressed white with white flower crown on my head seeing myself as a fairy. A fairy marrying a beast I should say feeling my heart dropped knowing Goth just want my love but I can't do this, this isn't right of what we're doing.

"Ahem." We both turned and saw Voxzaco by the door.

"Is she ready?" He asked. Phoenix nodded smirking deadly.

"Yes she's ready are you?" She asked me and I nodded sadly.

"Yeah I am ready." I got up and walked over to him feeling little puzzled.

"Are you supposed to be marrying us?" I asked grabbing his arm. He shook his head.

"Set has offered him to marry both of you and King Goth had order me to give you away to him." He replied and we made our way to the main room for the wedding.

"I see." I replied softly walking along with him.

"You're seemed not that excited for your wedding my dear." He spoke and I turn to him shook my head.

"Voxzaco, I can't do this. I don't want to do this, this isn't right." I manage to say but he sighed softy patted my arm.

"My dear, I could've stop him convince him this is causing him distraction losing his focus but you have cause him to be like this."

"So are you saying that this is my fault of easing his heart when he has depressed life childhood with no one to love him since his mother's death?" I snapped. He didn't flinch but sighed deeply.

"My dear, love is very powerful emotion and mystery around us having our own different opinions; this is why King Goth shouldn't have this emotion knowing it will lose his focus on his duty." He replied and I turn my head away giving him cold shoulder.

"You're pretty heartless for being High Persist." I muttered softly having him not hearing me. By the time we reach the main room everything was decorated with flowers everywhere of pink gold and white on vines and there were petals everywhere on ground. To be honest the wedding was very beautiful with flower touch and the jungle scene of the sun setting and it would've be a perfect wedding if I wasn't force to get married seeing Set and Goth on stone waiting for me. I glance up seeing the giant bats roosting seeing us getting married and caught a glimpse of Syrena having pity look on her face knowing I don't want to do this. I turn away from her and glance around more until I saw a familiar small bat with giant bat tangle up in silky cocoon on the wall covering their mouth having the small one struggle to get free cause my heart dropped.

"SHA..." I was about to cry out to him but Voxzaco twisted my arm cause me to yelp in silence.

"Set has also have me to tell you if you don't back out your deal, he will ripe his heart out while trap in the cocoon." He hissed and I looked out seeing Set gives me warning look having his claws clinging together. I sighed sadly looking down in defeat knowing If I don't do it, he will kill Shade in front of me and I can't let that happened to him. I took deep breath and walked along with Voxzaco pray to God to give me strength and be with me. I glance up and saw Shade and I realized the giant bat that is with him is Murk struggling as well trying to bite the silky cocoon. I then saw Shade shook his head pleading me not to do it but I have my one tear run down my cheek looking up to him sadly.

"I'm sorry Shade." I whisper softly and looked down. As the time we reach the stone I saw Goth all well more groomed having his fur all well done seeing him more handsome. I turn to glance at Voxzaco and he nodded encouraging me to do it.

"Senorita?" I turned and glance at Goth having his hand out to me and catch of glimpse of Set warn look. I nodded not say anything grabbing his hand seeing him smile softly with his eyes all warm and joy that I couldn't help myself but smile a little loving how he smiles cause my stomach to flutter having him pull me up by him. _ Maybe marrying him won't be that bad. He can take good care of me and he treats me well and he can keep his promise for me. _ I thought. _But this isn't right. _ Goth lean his head by my ear.

"You look very beautiful love." He purred with passion and I swallow silently having my heart heavy.

"Thank you." I manage to say softly feeling my stomach flutter more with my heart heavier having my head down. He turned to Set and nodded to start the marriage traditional feeling my one tear run down my cheek knowing in my heart I will now forever live here with him in eternal night with no sun having my hope and dream all gone.

_**Third's Person POV**_

_No. _ Shade thought stop his struggles seeing Ashley smiling a little at him and saw Goth lean his head on her ear telling her how beautiful she was and saw his eyes staring right at him smirking his teeth. Shade felt his heart dropped sighing sadly knowing Set was right all along. Murk on the other hand manage to get the silky out of his mouth was still struggling to get free and notices Shade not moving.

"Amigo, what are you doing? We have to get out of this and save Ashley." He bites the vines but Shade sighed getting the silky cocoon out of his mouth.

"I lost her Murk." Shade answered softly making Murk stop and glance at him dumbly.

"Excuse me?" He asked. Shade turns his head to glance at him.

"I lost her Murk; she's in love with him." He answered more as Murk tips his head.

"So?" Shade groaned in annoyed.

"Don't you see what's happening? Set has been right all along, I failed her. Now she wants to be with him on his side. It's all my fault. I should've made her stay in Hibernaculum with King Boreal not noticing but now looked what we are if I would've been more focus and protecting her. What kind of friend am I? A runt that can't do anything." Shade closes his eyes letting the silky cocoon hang him. Then he heard Murk tsk and turned seeing him shook his head.

"Amigo, you are pathetic." He replied. Shade was taken by surprised of his insult.

"What?" He snapped softly. Murk rolls his eyes.

"Do you see what you are doing mi amigo? You're beating yourself up and you're going to give up like that? Just like that after what you been put through? Are you going to believe Set words? Seriously, did your mother ever teach you not to believe your enemy?" He tested and Shade heavy sighed tuning his head away having scowl look. "Look Amigo, what I'm trying to say is you love her in your friendship way, you will do anything to protect her. Even you say to yourself, protect her at all cost." He smiles a little and Shade didn't move his head closing his eyes.

"But I fail her Murk; I have always done over my two months." He protest feeling his heart dropped more.

"But you did protect her, you and the rest even try to stop me from eating her and you almost help her escaped. Are you going to give up and let her die in the hands of Zotz?" Murk tested making Shade eyes snapped opened as if he completely forgot about it. "And even before Goth marries her not knowing what fate has in store for her losing her?" Shade breathed and glance at Murk and at the wedding seeing Ashley have her head down with broken and sorrow all over her having his memories wash over him of protecting her, saving her and he did over his past two months and he successes of bringing her home.

"No, I will not give up. I will never give up, what was I thinking?" Shade struggles to get free from his cocoon while Murk beamed.

"That my boy, a warrior in you. Your father would be proud of you." He begins biting his cocoon.

"Your right Murk. I cannot let Set do this to her have their demon have her soul and heart but." He turns to Murk. "Does she love him, the way they both look at each other since our journey to the lost city and I saw her smiling at him taking his hand. Is she really loves him?" He asked. Murk manages to cut his silky cocoon using his wings to break apart without anyone noticing roosting on the celing and helped Shade uncut his cocoon.

"I don't know amigo if she does, but I know Goth loves her deeply." He manage to get Shade free and gather him in his wings while Shade cling on him having Murk sneak back quietly hid in the shadow. "And he will do everything in his heart to win her love, surely is that you're trying to do amigo with Marina." He whisper making Shade sighed softly.

"We have got to warn Ashley about the prophecy before it's too late." Then Murk catches a glimpse of a jaguar symbol with onyx gleaming in its eyes making his eyes lit up and smirked.

"What is it?" Shade asked seeing him smile more showing his teeth.

"I got an idea." He glances down seeing Throbb and the rest sneaking in. "Shade, are you still capable enough with your sound shift?" He asked glancing at him.

"Um yeah a little why?" He asked seeing Murk beamed.

"Pefectato, are you interested to crash a wedding and do a little payback on Set infamous plan?" Shade smiled.

"More than ever." He replied.

"Great, here's the plan." Murk whispers softly for not have anyone to hear and Shade smiles nodded his head liking this plan. After Murk explains his plan he opens his wings out.

"Okay Shade, you know what to do and wait for my signal." Shade nodded and quietly crawl the celing passing the giant bats without noticing making his way out of the temple. Murk turns and saw Syrena roosting a little away from him. He quietly sneaks over roosting and touch her shoulder. She gasps softly but Murk grabs her mouth and shushes her.

"Come on, we need your help. Ashley is in terrible danger." Syrena looks at him puzzled.

"What kind of danger?" She asked but Murk shushed her.

"I'll explain more but you need to come with me, now." Syrena nodded and took a look at Goth and Ashley for last time sighed sadly.

"My brother doesn't understand about love." She whispers softly. Murk smile sadly.

"He will soon, I know he will and Ashley might be the one that helps him listen to his heart the right way. Come on we don't have much time." He flew quietly out of his roost while Syrena sighed softly.

"I hope you're right." She flew quietly following him having hope in her heart of her brother will listen to his heart soon, like his mother taught him in her childhood.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for changing and fixing? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Yeah Murk has a plan to save Ashley but will his plan save her on time before it's too late? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	74. Chapter 73 Set and Phoenix Sceme

_**Chapter 73 Set and Phoenix Scheme**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

I breathed hearing the wedding traditional from Set having my head down and in corner of my eyes I saw Goth not taking his eyes off me smiling.

"Goth, will you take this woman as your lovely mate and wife?" Set asked smirking his teeth.

"I will." Goth breathed as if he wanted to answer that question his whole life still have his eyes on me. Set nodded and turn to me having his eyes glowed with merciless and deadly.

"Ashley, will you take this man as your lovely mate and husband?" He asked and I was about to protest but Set growled silently giving me warning look if I back out the deal. I sighed softly trying to fight back tears feeling lump in my throat.

"I do." I answered softly having my head down and glance over expecting to see Shade and Murk but to my shock they're gone. I gasp softly feeling Goth hand on mine squeezing it for comfort and I turned and saw his soft expression.

"Senorita, I promise I will forever love you from my heart." He puts my hand on his chest where his heart is feeling its beating against my palm. He then uses his other hand and places it on my chest where my heart is feeling my heart beating against his strong hand. "And your heart will forever be my treasure as my heart belongs only to you." He added with passion in his voice. I breathed slowly grip his mane and grab his hand with my other hand still glance at his warm eyes cause my stomach to flutter not knowing what to say not wanting to marry him but his love for me is bittersweet and heartfelt.

"Sire, the ring?" Set gesture and Goth let's go of my hand as I let go his seeing him grab out a small silver ring. I gasp softly as he grabs my hand and puts it on my wedding finger.

"Did my bracelet come with this ring you found years ago?" I manage to ask softly. He chuckled.

"Maybe or maybe not." He replied. "Perfect." I glance at my finger with my ring on it. Then a servant came over and saw a silver pendant in his hand. He gives to me and bowed slightly while I glance at it puzzled.

"What is this?" I asked hearing Set chuckled.

"Why its Goth's wedding pendant darling, its holds on his ear since the ring can't fit in his claws." I sighed softly looking at his pendant and slowly stood my tippy toe and place it on his ear gently.

"If their anyone who object these wedding couple from their hearts, speak now or hold your peace…"

"We have few objections we love to discuss." All of us turned while the colony gasps softly seeing Throbb, Syrena, Sam, Murk, Jacques and Cassiel standing having scowl look. I beamed happily felt my heart beating with joy that I drop Goth's pendant and ran down before Goth could grab me. I ran and crash to Murk hugging him tight while Sam and Jacques did group hug.

"You guys are okay. Thank God." I smiled. "But where's Shade?" I asked looking around for him."

"He's fine but right now we need to get you out of here before the solar eclipse." Murk replied and I felt puzzled not knowing what he's talking about. Then we heard Goth growled darky and we all turned seeing his green eyes glowed while Set has scowl look on his face.

My love, please come along so we can presume our marriage." Goth has his hand out for me to take but I stay put not wanting to take his hand.

"Goth you need to stop this. You have no idea what Set is going to do when you get what you want." Throbb protest but Goth growls softly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as Murk came up by Throbb.

"Set and Phoenix are deceiving you, when you married her before the solar eclipse and the real prophecy is putting her fate in grave danger in which one of them should tell you about this." Murk added glaring at both of them but Set chuckled.

"We have no idea what you're talking about. We already know about the prophecy and we don't want to bring that up again don't we Phoenix?" Phoenix snarls softly smirking nodding agreeing. Goth snorted.

"I'm losing my patience, now step aside and let her and I get married." He growled.

"Brother, you have no idea the real prophecy is. When the solar eclipse comes she will use her amulet to open the underworld but also she must sacrifice her heart and soul to him." Throbb protest cause me to gasp in horrify covering my mouth feeling my face pale hearing all the colonies muttering.

"What?" Goth asked dumbly not getting this. Syrena nodded.

"Goth, Set will rip her heart out during the solar eclipse. He's going to kill her." She protest and I thought I was going to faint feeling my heart pounding hard with terror. Set and Phoenix just laugh making us turned to them.

"Oh don't be absurd, why I would ever do that to your love your highness. I believe all of your friends are talking ridiculous and have their brain in their stomach." He chuckled. "Now come, we need to finish this marriage for both of you si, before the prophecy comes sire." Goth turns to me and has his hand out for last time having his eyes filled with longing and desperate.

"Senorita, please." He whisper softly but I shook my head.

"Goth no, I can't do this. This isn't right. Please no." I replied and saw his expression struck with heartbroken cause my heart to ache. Then he jumps off the stone having scowl look on his face growling grabbing my arm.

"You're making this difficult señorita, you love me. I know you do and why you can't show it from your heart?!" He snarled and I breathed feeling my body shaken with fear. _No no, not this nightmare. Oh please lord no. _ I thought, he begins dragging me.

"I will keep my words for you and prove that I will forever love you from my heart if you give me a chan…."

"BROTHER KNOCK IT OFF!" Syrena grab my arm forcing him to let go of me. "She's just a teenager and you're scaring her." Goth growled softly at Syrena while she stares back at him icy.

"This is not what she wants, this is what you want. Open your eyes Goth, look at this girl. Will she ever love you of all this? Look into your heart, is this what she wants?" Syrena tested and Goth glance at me seeing me fear and terror clinching on Syrena for comfort not wanting this. Goth sighed softly closing his eyes and opened his eyes a little.

"I thought she's been lying to herself but I was wrong." He replied with hint of hurt and broken. "I guess I will never be loved after my mother gone." I felt my heart in pain seeing him like this having my stomach flutter not understanding why as I touch his arm but he growls softly cause me to flinched a little.

"Goth, please." I try to say but he turned giving me sharp glare.

"What señorita, what do you need? You don't need anything from me. You don't love me like you do with Shade. So what's the point of this, when you fulfill the prophecy, leave me and never come back, go back the North for all I care with that runt, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN AFTER THE TORTURE YOU HAVE GIVING ME TRYING TO GAIN YOUR LOVE!" He screams and I breathed feeling my tears coming and my heart pain.

"Goth she can't do the prophecy, she will be killed if his prophecy fulfilled." Murk protest. Goth growled angrily.

"What prophecy? What is this have to do with her being killed?" He demanded and Set chuckled softly.

"Sire, don't listen to them. They just being foolish and unwise creatures never understand…"

"WE GOT PROOF!" All of them turned and I saw Sam and Throbb carrying some kind of stone with ancient words scribble on it.

"What is it?" Goth asked and in corner of my eyes I saw Set and Phoenix have shock on their face as if their hiding something wanting to be kept secret.

"It's an evidence of the real prophecy, that's been hidden, down deep, underground." Sam panted leaning on it. "Dude you have no idea of how we need to carry this thing all the way here." He wheezed and wipes his head to get sweats off. Goth flew towards it and glance at it.

"This is the real prophecy?" Goth looks at it more and we heard Set laughed roughly.

"Sire, that prophecy is false, your ancestors has hidden that not wanting to bring shame to the colon…."

"SILENCE!" Goth snapped making him shut up trying to concentrate studying more. Then his eyes lit up breathed backing a little having little horrify on his face and turned to Voxzaco. "Tell me this isn't true." He spoke quietly but Voxzaco shook his head.

"I'm afraid it's true Sire. She must sacrifice her heart and soul to Zotz to complete the prophecy to be free from the underworld." He replied and Goth turn to me seeing worried and fear expression on his face.

"No." He whisper softly and turned to Set.

"You lied to me?" He growled angrily and Set just rolled his eyes while Phoenix huffed.

"Sire, we tried to warn you not to get close to the girl but you don't listen." Voxzaco replied crossing his arms with wrinkled wings.

"And we did tell you the truth about the prophecy and all we need some items to have the prophecy fulfilled." Phoenix added and Goth growled softly coming up to them.

"I have never wanted her to be sacrificed to him." He snarled softly and Set growled.

"Sire, this is very foolish thing to be being love with that girl having you distracted the real mission." He replied coldly.

"But I love her!" Goth retorted cause me to gasp softly couldn't believe he still loves me not wanting me to be sacrificed despite he want me to leave. "Was love my mistake?"

"YES!" Set answered sharply having his orange red eyes flared. Then suddenly my amulet started to glow turning it orange cause me to gasp softly and we all look up and saw the sun almost black.

"Oh no." I whisper feeling my heart beating hard with fear. Set chuckled darkly.

"Oh yes my dear, the party has just getting started and you're the guest of honor of the funeral." He raise his claws out having his demons bats raise up snarling darkly having their eyes red making the colonies scream of their appearance.

"HER SACRIFICED WILL BEGIN!" He boomed laughing evilly with Phoenix laughing while I felt my heart shaking badly trembling with fear.

"Jesus help us." I hissed softly.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for changing and fixing? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! This is not good everyone, now Goth and her finds out the truth of the prophecy and now it's too late or is it not too late? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	75. Chapter 74 Sacrificed

_**Chapter 74 Sacrifice **_

The two demon giant bats grab my both arms roughly and they begin dragging me towards the giant stone table as my necklace glows more making the sun more darker creating solar eclipse as the my friends were grab by the others. I struggle to get free while I glare at Set seeing him smile ominously having his claws together while Voxzaco landed by him wrapping his old wings around himself watching me struggle more.

"You've been setting this up! You knew I have to sacrifice my heart all along but why you want me to marry Goth before I have to be sacrificed?" Set chuckled darkly glancing at Goth.

"I thought this show could be more entertaining to have me ripped your heart out in front of him having his heart be torn as well as always in his childhood." He flexes his claws while Phoenix chuckled darkly. I give them disgusted and scowl of their sick enjoyment while Goth growled softly and some demon guards held him preventing him to move.

"You two are the filthiest disgusting rodents that has ever crawl on earth with no heart and if you both fail I hope both you'll suffer having your body burned until your bones will show having it all ROTTEN CRAP ON IT!" I shouted in anger while struggling as Set chuckled darkly flew over to me grabbing his cold hand on my chin forcing me to glance at his lifeless merciless eyes smiling deadly.

"Such a fire you have in you. No wonder Goth finds you beauty with fire in your soul wanting to marry you..." I bite his hand hard cause him to yelp in started fling his hand jumping a little while he holds his hand tight as if I hurt him badly which its irony of him being a ghost. My friends and I laughed a little seeing him acting like a newborn pup while some colonies smiled a little.

"You filthy little witch!" He snapped angrily. "As I'll ripe your heart out you Zotz will curse you and punish your life for eternity when he finishes with you and your friends will sacrifice their own hearts with the other victims." He then spoke something in ancient to the demon bats that held me, they put me on the stone table and he uses his hand for the vines to tie my hand and feet together. I struggle more seeing my friends trying to break free from its grasp and I saw the sun completely black making me gasp in horror feeling my necklace more glowing shining it red and then the ray from the solar eclipse strike down my body cause me to scream in pain feeling its pressure and burn through my body as if I was inside the sun feeling my hair blowing crazy and then my amulet shot the strings of black shooting out of the pyramid causing the earthquake a little and the sky became more dark casting shadows all over the jungle hearing Phoenix laughed harshly.

"This is truly remarkable than I imagined." She breathed as I scream more feeling my whole body growing pain feeling my tears streaked down. I turned my head seeing Goth trying to break free from the demon's grasp growling in anger managing to be free but the demon held him down.

"STOP THIS! THIS IS HURTING HER!" He shouted angrily. _He does care for me after earlier._ I thought feeling my heart mended. Set chuckled darkly smiling.

"I'm surprised you still care for her and I believe this is why her kinds are called sirens having her voice and her beauty cast a spell on you." Goth snarled and then Set came over having his claws out scratching it on ground making it sharper coming upon the stone table seeing me tremble in fear while my necklace still glows feeling no pain anymore from the ray laughing evilly.

"I'm so going to enjoy this." He spoke deadly raising his claws having the black sun reflected his claws as I shut my eyes feeling my heart pounding hard trying to break free not wanting to have it offer to their demon.

"SET ENOUGH OF THIS!" We heard Goth shrieked. We turned seeing Goth changed into a demon form seeing his bloody red eyes more deadly snarling deadly while the demon guards struggling to hold him down as Set sighed while shook his head.

"I have always wondered how much anger you have inside can cause you turning into a demon. I'm guessing this is one of them." He smiled deadly as he raises his claws once more and I turn my head closing my eyes breathing heavily praying.

"Wait!" We heard Phoenix spoke out and Set looked at her in annoyed as if she just ruin his fun seeing her smiling cruelly at Goth in his demon form while he breathing heavily.

"Why not have him ripped her heart out? For her punishment of playing his heart making him disloyal to our wondrous master losing his focus." Set looked at me for a second and at Goth. He smile slowly cruelly getting off the stone table and flew towards Goth as he growled deadly.

"Goth, for proving you are very loyal to Zots, kill this girl and ripped her heart out that cause your trouble losing your focus." He growled smiling sinfully and he nodded for his guards to let him go. Goth smiled deadly seeing his razor teeth cause me to gasp in fright watching him flew over to me as Set and Phoenix watch while my friends have horror on their face. He hovers over me having his claws out getting ready to rip my heart out as I shook my head.

"Goth don't! Wait!" I cried struggling. He chuckled darkly.

"My dear, Goth is not here anymore. Soon your life will be mine to inhale as I will rule the earth of living and dead and will finally have my revenged on my sister for locking me in that blasted underworld for thousand years but that will all changed when your soul and hearts will free me." He answered that doesn't sound like him as I glare at him showing no fear struggling more.

"You can fight it. I know you can. You can't let your demon control your life any more. You're strong enough to fight it. " I spoke as Goth demon chuckled more.

"Why would I want to fight it as it makes me more powerful and…?"

"I was talking to Goth not you!" I snapped causing him to stunned seeing his red eyes lit up as if Goth was really listening to me. I smiled softly.

"Goth, I have always known you're in there and this isn't you I remember. The bat I once knew has been a dear friend to me has shown me his world and wanting to make me happy love to see me smiling all the time." I smiled a little as Goth hover over me more seeing suffering and pain in his red eyes knowing he was really listening to me.

"Sire, finish her now!" We heard Set shouted making Goth shook his head growling having his red eyes gleamed dangerously. I breathed shook my head fast.

"Goth, don't listen to him please. You can't live your life like this." I cried but Goth didn't listen snarling darkly and I sighed sadly feeling my heart ache of his life. With all my courage I slowly reach my finger out and manage to touch his fur arm gently seeing him glance at me tipping his head.

"Goth, you have no idea how I felt so sorry for you having tragic and depressed childhood cause your heart to be empty and sorrow when you told me about your past. I can help you ease your heart healing you pain and I can always come back for you if you need me. Do you know what one of the wish I want to be granted?" I asked softly as he waited for his answer feeling his claws on my chest ready to rip my heart out in a second. I smile kindly but sadly.

"I wish I have a time machine where I can go back in time and be your friend and forever comfort you and always be there for you in your child hood." I answered hearing him growled in anger cause my heart to shake in fear closing my eyes knowing I tried. "Goth please, I want to help you as a friend!" I cried quickly preparing for the worst. Then suddenly I felt something warm wet dropped on my face and his claws remove away from my chest. I opened my eye and saw his red eyes filled with tears as in first time in my life seeing him crying in front of me. He strokes my hair softly.

"Senorita." He quivered softly as I smiled trying not to cry and then his eyes were changed back to green and his fur had changed to original self. He cupped my cheeks with his two hands as I smiled more feeling my heart leaped with happiness leaning my cheek in his hand while looking at him.

"I see you." I spoke softly seeing him smiled sadly still having one tear run down his cheek.

"I see you Ashley." He whisper softly understanding what I was talking about and he lean his muzzle a little by my face sighing softly while I smiled.

"Goth, you have a good spirit with a good heart which makes you amazing and wonderful friend I ever have beside Shade." I spoke softly and he smiles turning to me.

"Thank you for freeing me señorita. You have freed me." My eyes lit up realizing Elvira was right all along me easing his heart healing his pain and I finally knew what greatest power I have always carried; it was my love that break his curse showing my kindness and caring for his heart. I smiled lean my face at his side muzzle closing my eyes hearing him breathing calmly.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" We heard Set exclaimed. Goth and I looked out seeing Set having stunned and scowl look mixed together as Phoenix does the same but the rest of the colonies have smile on their face and saw Murk and Throbb beamed with my friends sighed in relief and smiled.

"You're supposed to kill her and ripped her heart out!" Set growled in anger but Goth hovered over me protecting me.

"I will do no such thing. I will not have her life be taken to Zotz for he doesn't deserve to have her soul." He snarled. Set looked at Phoenix ominously and at Goth snarling his teeth.

"Sire this is not what Zotz…" Voxzaco but Goth growled in anger.

"I'm the king of my colony and if I don't want her to be sacrificed she won't be sacrificed!" Set growled softy in his throat and then he slowly smiled deadly at Phoenix as she nodded.

"I believe we should replace the king for a new and fresh one that can be more loyal and obeying Zotz words." With that he yelled something in his ancient language that cause my body to shiver and then the demon bats flew and crashed to Goth cause him to scream and roar in pain dragging him away while Set came over looking more deadly as I struggle more.

"Goth!" I scream seeing my friends struggling to get free seeing more demon bats showing up as Set looked at me more deadly than ever cause me to tremble in fear snarling softly.

"You little witch have caused enough trouble distracting our mission and I won't show Zotz my failure." With that he raises his claws in the air. I scream as he was about to slice me but suddenly we heard a roar cause him to stop in midair seeing all the bats gasp in fear as my friends were shocked as well. Phoenix gasp backing a little making Set confused of her acting as he heard growling deadly as he turned his head making his eyes huge of what he's seeing.

"Impossible." He breathed as I saw Murk smiled in corner of my eyes. I perk my head up and to my shock I saw a spotted jaguar in its prey position growling deadly at the entrance getting ready to pounce.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Yeah Goth is free from his curse but there's more trouble with a jaguar in their temple and that part is little based on Sunwing letting you guess that one. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	76. Chapter 75 Epic Battle of Good and Evil

_**Chapter 75 Epic Battle of Good and Evil **_

I gasp seeing the Jaguar stalking inside growling softly seeing its yellow eyes gleaming dangerously making some colonies wimp nervously. I struggle to get free from the vines not wanting the Jaguar to eat me if it gets a chance. I saw Goth struggling to get free from the demon bats grasp but I saw my friends stay put as if everything is fine making me more puzzled of why they're not afraid.

"Don't just stand there rip her heart out now!" Phoenix snapped. Set growled snapping out and has his claws on my chest getting ready to ripe it out. I gasp but then I heard the jaguar snarled and saw it charging at us causing some demon bats to fly out of the way as I scream seeing Set looked back seeing the jaguar pouncing at us. Before Set could do anything the jaguar swipes its paw at him making him fly across to the stone hitting his back hard groaning in pain a little. I breathed seeing the jaguar growled and purr softly and I heard a familiar humming sound as it turned and glance at me seeing something familiar in its eyes.

"Shade?" I gasp seeing the jaguar smiled purring making my eyes huge and smile a little. Set growled in anger getting up fast.

"DESTROY THEM!" He roared and all the demon bats flew charging at Shade having their razor out but Shade in his jaguar formed jumped and pounced at the demon bats and some vultures swopped down with their talons hanging out but Shade swipe his paws at them making them fly up a little. Murk bites his captive shoulder causing the demon bat to shrill in pain making my body shiver and he swipe his claws at its face and helped the rest of my friends as Chinook and Cassiel begin fighting along Orestes and Throbb at the demon bats.

"SOLDIERS ATTACK!" I heard Goth bellowed seeing all his royal guard swooped down from their roost and begin attacking on the demon vultures and giant bats. Goth manage to get free from its captive swiping his claws hard on the demon shoulder cause him to scream in pain and he came charging at me while I smiled.

"Goth its Shade. That jaguar is Shade!" I beamed as he bites the vines on my wrist.

"I know." He replied and he grabs me in his arms. "I'm sorry Ashley." I smiled softy and bury my face in his chest.

"It's okay I forgive you." I replied hearing him sighed and hug me tight.

"Ow." I groaned softly feeling my body still hurt from the solar eclipse. Goth growled softly.

"Let get you out of here." Before he could pick me up I felt my ankle being tied and yank me hard cause me to scream being dragged and saw Set pulling me towards him and then he grabs my neck growling softly.

"You're not going anywhere." He snarled in my ear cause me to shiver a little. "Your heart and soul will be in Zotz grasp when I ripped your heart out." I struggle while grabbing his hand trying to pull it off.

"Set let her go." Goth growled angrily and then Shade roared and jumps in midair to pounced at him but Set smiled dangerously and use his whip to whip at Shade cause him to scream having his hum died turning himself back to silverwing falling on his knee holding his wing.

"Shade!" I cried seeing him in pain struggling more.

"Let me go you creep!" I snapped. He chuckled darkly and turned to Goth.

"You highness let me ask you this; how does it feel disobeyed your master all because of her?" He asked and Goth hissed baring his teeth answering him.

"Let her go." He warned but Set tsks.

"Sire it's a very foolish thing to do disobeying our glorious Zotz of his wants because of her which makes you a naughty bat." My eyes lit up seeing Goth eyes flared when he spoke those last two words.

"What do you call me?" He asked with a hint of growled. I glanced at Set.

"Uh oh you called him those words." I warned trying to hide my smile seeing him glance at me puzzled.

"What? A naughty bat?" He asked with hint of amusing. I nodded.

"You shouldn't say those words." I warned him more seeing Goth looking mad as ever having his claws out while Set laughed harshly not seeing Goth in his rage.

"He is a naughty bat señorita, for being disloyal and not obeying his words." He smiled sinfully but I sighed.

"Now you're in for it." I smiled a little seeing Set looked puzzled and without a warning Goth crashed into him making me let go falling on the ground seeing Goth grab his throat growling deadly.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT NAME AGAIN!" He roared angrily. Set snarled got him off and the begin fighting each other with their claws. I got up ignoring my pain and rushed to Shade while he still holds his wings.

"Shade, are you alright?" He nodded softly as I helped him up.

"We have to get you out of here now." I nodded and glance around and saw my friends fighting off the demons seeing Jacques use his feet to scratch on the demon's face while he flew and then I saw Goth fighting off Set swiping his claws on his face and then Set flew up while Goth flew chasing him. Sam made a kung fu sound as he kicked and punched some giant demon bats.

"What about them?" I asked.

"They're be fine but right now you need to be out of here." He grab my hand and being to dragged me as we made run for the entrance but it was blocked by Masacre laughing evilly with his red eyes gleamed cause me to scream in startled.

"You not leaving this ceremony are you treaty breaker?" Shade growled holding me to his side. We ran back inside the pyramid hearing Masacre cackled having his metal talons out while all the fighting going on. The colonies flew around yelling while some fight as I saw Syrena helping Throbb as she grab the demon shoulder and flings it off with all her strength. Then there were more demon bats and demon vultures came in surrounding us with Sam, Jacques, Chinook, Cassiel and Throbb with us.

"Shade there's too many of them." I gasp feeling my necklace glowing more. Shade growled.

"We need a miracle." He answered as some giant demon bats were about to charge at us but suddenly Prince Alejo pounce at the demon bat cause it to shrill in pain and I saw the rest of the rats charging in that some of them look terrible in prison leading by General Cortez. I smiled at General Cortez seeing him nodded and shouted in Spanish as all the rats begin attacking and to my surprise I saw Athena and Orestes with the owls that are caught in prison looking terrible as they begin attacking the demon vultures.

"Athena?" I asked feeling stunned. She smiled her beak.

"Hello siren." She replied. I smiled. "I think you need some more help with fighting." On a cure I saw all the bats from the lost city charging in leading by Caliban as I gasp smiling. He landed by us having serious look but I knew he was smiling a little.

"Caliban what make you changes your mind?" Shade asked wanting to know and then Pippi came in.

"Ask your talkative friend." He answered with hint of annoyed as Pippi smiled her beak.

"Thanks." I smiled, she winked and rushed to help the others fighting. I looked at my necklace seeing it still glowing having thoughts of a power that I want and then a sword appeared out of my hand having deep sliver sharp blade with bronze handle. I gasp in startled while Shade looked shocked.

"Whoa!" He gasps as I smiled. I rushed to the demon bats and swing my sword swipe one of them cause them to shrill in pain turning them to dust as I swing more getting the demon bats and vultures. One demon bat came charging in having its razor out but I dodged it on time did a flipped in the air and I plunged my sword in the demon's head making it scream and turned into dust. I gasp not knowing I can do that as I smiled looking at my sword. _Awesome! _I thought not feeling any weak and I continue fighting with my swords at the demon giant bats and vultures helping the others. I dodged more and then Phoenix charged at me as I have my sword out seeing her snarling showing her teeth.

"Look at yourself; being a hero trying to save everyone you loves while you fulfilling the prophecy." I stood my ground as she swipe her claws on my sword cause it to clank hard making some fire coming out.

"I will never fulfill you demon's prophecy!" I snapped continue to fight her having more fire sparks.

"You will fulfill it human!" She shouted as I swiped it more. Then I thought of another power and I swipe my hand out making her fly out while she screamed have her body crash into the wall. She growled in anger and then the rat charged at her as she begins fighting with biting and clawing. I breathed holding my sword in my hand and then I saw most royal guards and the others fighting the demons looking tired seeing their energy draining. Then I saw Goth being pinned down by Set seeing him bite his shoulder cause him to scream in pain. I gasp and then I thought of the same power using my hand to make him fling him off as he crashed into the wall groaning in pain. I rushed over to him with my sword in my hand placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Goth, are you alright?" I asked. He hissed in pain.

"I'll be fine señorita. Just a little scratch." I breathed seeing some my friends feeling weak as the fall back and looked up at the solar eclipse while at some colonies.  
"We need get everyone out of here now." Goth nodded looking up at General Cortez.

"Cortez, I need you to evacuated everyone out of here theirs too many of them!" He ordered. Cortez nodded and shouted something in Spanish to the colonies and the others and told Shade and the rest of my friends in English as they being to run with the others out of the pyramid while some royal guards, rat soldiers and owls fight holding them off. I helped Goth up as Shade flew by us.

"You two must get out of here with the others." Goth ordered. I glance at him.

"What about you?" He looked at the demon bats and vultures fighting as he sighed.

"I must stay and defend my kingdom and my colony." He answered but I shook my head.

"No come with us. You can find another pyramid and your colonies are out." I protest and Shade grabs my arm.

"Ashley we have to leave." He tugged my arm by I yanked back.

"Goth I can't leave you here." Come with us please!" I cried. He smiles softly.

"I'll be fine just go with Shade and have him take you to safety." I sighed and his hand was on my cheek as I grab his hand.

"Go Ashley. Be safe and I promised I will be fine but you need to get out of here." I breathed leaning my cheek in his hand gripping it tight.

"Alright but promised me you will be okay and alright." He smiled stroking my hair with his thumb claw seeing his warm green eyes.

"I promise." He replied. I begin getting up with Shade grabbing my arm but then we heard someone growled deadlier and we saw Set charging in with his eyes flared with furious having his claws out. I gasp as Shade went in front of me protecting me but Set grab his forearm and fling him off causing him to scream in pain and he turned snarling showing his black teeth. I tried to make run for it but his whip got my ankle cause me to fall on the ground as he came up to me dangerously. I tried to scoot back trying to grab my sword but it was far from my hand as I stretch them trying to get it.

"You should make things easier having your heart and soul being gifted to Zotz and let him take over the upper world like a good little girl." I glare at him with hate.

"GO TO HELL!" I spat and he growled deadly seeing his orange red eyes flared making me swallowed a little.

"Ferry well then we'll make this hard way señorita. I will make you give up your heart and soul to him as I RIPPED YOUR HEART OUT AND OFFER TO MY MASTER!" He raises his claws out and I didn't move feeing terrified covering my face with my hands before he could fling his claws at me but then I heard someone scream in pain. I quickly opened my eyes and to my shock seeing Goth in front of me seeing Set have his claws on his chest with blood dripping out of him.

"GOTH!" I screamed having my hand on my mouth seeing Set have shock on his face taking his claws out of him while Goth holds his chest breathing heavily.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Oh no! Goth sacrificed himself saving her life having Set claws go on him instead of her! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	77. Chapter 76 Cama Zotz

_**Chapter 76 Cama Zotz**_

_**Third's Person POV**_

Voxzaco watched seeing his king got in front of the girl as Set slice his chest cause him to scream in pain and saw the girl have horror on her face covering her mouth. He looked and saw the prisoners the king's royal guards caught have escaped as he saw some rats and owls holding off the demons with his royal guard. He heavy sighed while watching all this chaotic shook his head. He had known Goth since he was a pup and knew Goth will never be Zotz true servant for his vain and unworthy, and arrogant responsible when he was a young prince and now he had grown to love with this girl that is supposed to be sacrificed having her touch his heart with her caring breaking his curse. He saw Phoenix manage to kill the rat with one bite and flew over to him.

"He's useless. He will never be the true servant to our master and time is running out." Voxzaco loathed. Phoenix growls softly.

"There must be a way for her to be sacrificed and the others here in the pyramid before the solar eclipse is gone." She snarled softly and Voxzaco eyes lit up.

"There is a way." He gesture his claws to follow her without anyone seeing them. Meanwhile outside of the pyramid Marina and Ariel watch all the bats, owls, and rats out of the pyramid lead by royal guards to safety as Marina looks desperately for Shade and Ashley. Ishmael flew by them glancing around seeing none of them come out.

"We have to move quickly." He panted but Marina shook her head.

"What about Shade and Ashley?" She spoke desperately.

"We don't know if they are out of the pyramid but we need to leave for the sake of the colony and us." He answered. She breathed knowing her friends are still inside the pyramid not coming out feeling her heart beating hard for Shade. Without thinking she flew back towards the pyramid making Ariel and Ishmael taken by surprised.  
"Marina, get back here! You can't go back there!" She heard Ariel cried wanting her to be safe with the others but she ignored her flying towards the pyramid feeling her heart beating hard thinking she's doing something crazy but she remember Ashley telling her crazy sometimes works, she breathed while flying fast towards the pyramid.

"I'll get her." Ishmael spoke as he begins chasing her trying to catch her.

_**Ashley's POV**_

I breathed watching Set back a little having his blood dripping from his claws looking at Goth with his eyes flaring with venomous.

"What…have …you…done?!" He snarled. Goth fall on his knee still having his hand on his chest trying to stop the bleed gasping. I looked at him with fear and shock mixing on my face and he fall on his back a little but I catch his head while his neck was little on my shoulder.

"Goth, you saved me." I breathed heavily knowing he does save me couple times but this, this was too far. "You shouldn't do that." He glances at me smiling softly but breathing heavily clinching his chest.

"And have your heart and soul be inhaled by Zotz? Ashley you are too compassion and caring enough for not to be sacrificed." He hisses in pain and cough a little. "Even if this displeases and disloyal to Zotz…I will never let him have you in his grasp of the prophecy." I breathed seeing him smile a little but hiss in pain seeing little blood coming out from his chest. I hug his head feeling heart pounding hard and hurt burying my face in his hair hearing him sighed softly.

"Oh Goth." I whisper with hint of sob feeling his hand on my arm. "My best friend. You are an amazing friend." I quivered a little trying hard not to cry seeing him suffering breaking my heart.

"Aw, how touching." We heard Set reassured in sick sweet making Goth growled threaten as I have my hands on his board shoulders.

"You know you have been a foolish prince when you were young making right decisions disobeying once a while but this, is such a foolish thing to do giving up the chosen one life for she must be sacrificed for our glorious Zotz! You are a fool. Letting her cast a spell on you when you have a chance proving yourself being loyal to him." Set spoke ominously and Goth growled deadly having his arm around me protecting me while he still holds his chest with his other hand.

"I believe you're the one is the fool, obeying our master when you have a chance to have your own choice not have anyone controlling your life. I made my choice listening to my heart as I will never have her be sacrifice to our master." I hug him smiling feeling proud of him of listening to his heart being careful of his wounded. Set looks very annoyed and furious looking like he wants to rip him in a second but he grabs his whip out chuckling deadly.

"Your majesty, if that what your choice is then letting her cast a spell on you not having her heart be sacrificed then…" With a flash he whips at his feet cause him to yelp in pain as I gasp. With his one arm he dragged him with a flash while I grab his hand but it slipped off.

"GOTH!" I cried seeing Set dragging him towards the stone table and with flisk of his hand he made the vines alive and wrapped his wrist and his legs preventing him to go making him gasp and struggle to get free like he did with me. He snarled at Set seeing him smiling darkly.

"You have to see if Zotz agrees to you choice, you majesty." Goth struggles to get free as Set stood back placing his hands together and spoke something ancient language darkly spreading his arms out having his head up making me shivers and Shade flew by me watching this. Then suddenly Set inhale deeply letting out a dark roar seeing his fur becoming more darker but he grew taller until he was giant with his face shedding almost seeing a little bone but still have the bat face and his hands became razor sharp changing into reptilian paws while his teeth became more deadlier with his red eyes more bloodier with no pupil and his back neck fur was replaced to feathery with his wings becoming more boney attaching his arms and back with some reptilian scales on his back attached his wings with massive crest attaching the feathery with a reptile tail growing out of him.

"Oh my God." I whisper softly seeing this creature using his all legs to crawl up to Goth seeing him terrified but amazed at same time while the demons and the others stop and saw the hugest demon got them frighten and flew out of the pyramid while the demons bowed to their knees chant something I didn't understand.

"Cama Zotz." He gasps softly not believing he's really here. I gasp having my eyes huge of this beast haunting my dreams of the prophecy he wants me to fulfill and I was expecting him as a fully bat but he was more demolish and devilish than I have pictured. Zotz came up to him while Goth breathed not taking his eye away seeing his master looming over him growling deadly.

"Gottth. You have disssplleases me." He spoke slithering and darkly causes my body to shiver badly. "You have been disssloyal to my bidding." I saw Goth swallowed seeing him trembling with fear as Shade grabs my arm.

"Bbbut master. I made my choice having her be free and she doesn't deserve to have her soul to you." Goth manages to speak and Zotz growled deadlier cause my heart to shake with fear. How can you….?"

"Morph from Set? He hasss been very loyalll to me in his time that I can morph his body whatever I please with an ssspell he use." Zotz chuckled darkly. Shade tugged my arm.

"Ashley we have to get out of here now." He hissed with fear on his face and we begin running but I stopped suddenly seeing Goth more terrified as ever and saw slight blood dripping from his chest breathing difficult.

"I have healed you wingssss when you were injured to do my bidding and I even make you a kkking for your colllony! Did I not?" He snapped making Goth head turned a little hissing in pain.

"Yyes master." He spoke softly with fear in his voice.

"All I want from you isss do my bidding from you and all you neeed to do isss sacrificing thhe one witth the amulet my sister made ssso I can inhale its life as my finalll pieccce to my fffreedom." He growled softly. I gasp in frightened seeing Goth shut his eyes tight and glance at his master trying to be brave.

"I've tried…"

"DID YOU?!" He roared making the pyramid shook as I almost tumble a little. "You have your sssservantsss collected the sacrificing offering and bring the girl to have her fffulfill my propheccccy but you became disssstracted by her beauty and caring not let her be sssssacrificed her heart to me but you got front of her and have Sssset kill your heart out instead of her!" He snarled. I have my head down shivering feeling frighten and Shade grab my arm once more

"Mmaster please forgive me of what I I did but I did it for her." He hisses in pain. Zotz growled deadly with his eyes flared coming close to him as he heavy sighed with loathed.

"You have made such a ffffool of yourself letting her blind you when you have a chance take her heart out." He sighed making Goth flinched. "For you punishment of your foolishness, you will be forever resssst in the place of ssssufffffering for all eternity with your ancestorsssss for failing and disssssobeying my ordering." I gasp seeing Goth glance at him in fear shook his head.

"No master please! Forgive me!" He shrieked as I felt my heart winched of his master so cruel of him wanting love seeing Zotz opening his jaws getting ready for him to eat him as he did in my dream and I know what will happen to him since I read the firewing. Without thinking I rushed but Shade grab my arm.

"No Ashley!" But I make him let go of me and rushed to them seeing Zotz about to devour him but I manage to get on him protecting him.

"NO!" I scream making Zotz stop in midair, I breathed heavily seeing Zotz have shock on his face as Goth does.

"Senortia!" Goth exclaimed and Zotz saw my amulet glowing as he gives a cruel smile that can pleases the devil.

"So thisssss is the girl that holdssss the prophecy that I need to fulfillll my desstinty. Heh. Her picking the enemy of my kind of what they done. How irony." He laughed darkly cause me to shiver closing my eyes swallowing my fear and glance at him seeing his red eyes holding Goth more.

"Now sssstand aside and let me devour this foolisssh king so he can join the rest fffailures suffering for eternity." He snarled darkly and I glare at him still held Goth.

"No." I manage to say making Zotz eyes lit up and snarled.

"Stand aside human." He threatened but I didn't move.

"No, I'm not afraid of you!" I snapped making Zotz hiss.

"You're making an unwise choice child." He snarled. I shook my head.

"He didn't do anything wrong. He doesn't deserve this! He's free to make his own choice." I retorted. He huffed.

"I've given him choice in his life as long as he does my bidding…"

"You're not being fair!" I spat making Zotz growled darkly as I felt Goth nudged my arm.

"Ashley stop." He hissed but I ignored him.

"You're not being fair to him and the rest of his kinds doing your ridiculous bidding and this is how you give him a chance like that? This is barbaric for you being a selfish not caring which makes you a fraud!" I shouted making Zotz growled more deadly coming close to me as I breathed feeling my heart pounding hard but didn't show my fear feeling his hot breath on my skin like lava.

"Stand…aside….human." He hissed dangerous. I glare at him.

"No!" I snapped seeing his eyes flared gritted his teeth.

"Why are you being such a stubborn human not letting my servant deserve his punishment?" He demanded. I breathed feeling my heart beating knowing the answer that I should've known as I befriended him.

"Because he's my best friend and, I love him." I answered softly looking down making Zotz eyes huge.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! This is how I describe Zotz since I didn't like the three heads Kenneth used and decided to use my imagination of what he look like, Gasp! It can't be, she finally admit she loves him as a friend! What's going to happened next?! Stay tuned for the next chapters! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	78. Chapter 77 Rescuing the Sun

_**Chapter 77 Rescuing the Sun**_

"What?" He snarled ominously as I breathed have my head down seeing Goth eyes lit up as I lay my hand on his chest knowing he was right all along knowing the reason I helped him seeing pain in his eyes and should've realize it sooner. I love him for being my amazing friend as Shade and I don't want to lose him to Zotz not letting me see him again. He smiled as I cupped my hand on his cheek caress it with my thumb.

"Ashley." He spoke softly.

"I don't want to lose you." I whisper smiling a little but he coughed and hiss in pain as Zotz chuckled darkly.

"Love? Is that what you have poisoned him? Is such a pathetic weakest emotion for all livings as it grows inside of you like a jungle vines which makes a terrible missstake in the living'sss life that cause distraction." I glance back at him seeing his head close to us seeing my reflection in his red eyes as he smiles sinfully.

"Soon your soul will be mine to inhale along your heart, I will finally have my revenged on my sister for ssssealing me up in that blasted underworld and I will fulfill my destiny killing the sun and all the dead and my armor will join the surface join with the livings and enslaving and punishing the ones that disloyal and mock me." I felt my heart quicken remembering my dream seeing everything dead and cold and the demon bats enslaving the other bats.

"But without the sun everything will die! The plants, my kinds and others that need the sun and the balance will be shattered!" I protest. Zotz chuckled darkly.

"Correct my dear; my underworld will connect with the upper world as one creating eternal darkness."

"But everything will be the same as the underworld you were in, what's the difference?" I asked breathed remembering that part in the book. I held my arms on Goth in afraid he might disappear.

"The difference will be…I WILL REGIN AND FULFILL MY PROPHECY!" He boomed making the ground shook. I breathed having my face in Goth's chest feeling my heart shaken badly feeling so scared but I still didn't show it as I believe my God with me in my heart.

"Senorita let him punish me. I deserve it for all I have done." Goth rasp and I glance at him couldn't believe he's giving up his life. I shook my head.

"No you don't deserve this. You didn't do anything wrong!" I protest hearing Zotz hissed.

"He had done a terrible thing in his life and this is the most terrible he had done."

"Like what? Listening to his heart?" I spat making his eyes more vicious baring his teeth.

"You have no idea who are you dealing with human." He snarled darkly causing my body to shiver feeling his hot demon breath.

"Stand aside." He demanded once more but I didn't move my spot instead I held on Goth glaring at him feeling little less afraid.

"No." I retorted seeing his red eyes glowed. "I won't let you take him and I will never let you have your revenge on Nocturna but mostly I will never ever fulfill your prophecy you sick twisted minded MESSED UP BAT FREAK!" I shouted making Zotz eyes flared breathed baring his teeth.

"I will not say such things if I were you." He threatened but I didn't listen.

"I will fulfill your sister prophecy and you're not going to stop me as I fulfill it freeing all the dead bats you enslaving them force them to work digging up which it will never ever happen!" Zotz roared suddenly in anger seeing his reptilian paws gripping the ground floor causing it break seeing him more vicious and deadlier with his eyes glowed more venomously.

"Ferry well, if you won't fulfill my prophecy and let me take him, I WILL MAKE YOU DO IT AND BOTH OF YOU WILL DIE AS YOU WLL SUFFER FOR ETERNITY!" He opened his jaws seeing his deadly razor teeth and then I saw Shade flying towards us with a speed but Zotz smiled deadly. He swipe him with his tail make him fly across hitting him on the way hissing in pain.

"Shade!" I scream. Zotz snarled darkly.

"Prepare to die chosen one." He growled dangerously. I gasp cover my face in Goth's chest not wanting to see as he charge his head ready to devour us but then I heard clear throat peeking my head seeing Phoenix and Voxzaco appeared and saw Phoenix having a metal disc in her claws.

"My lord we have the answer to our problem. This explosion disc is the key to our success of killing her and her friends fulfilling the prophecy." She showed him the disc which I realized its Goth's metal disc cause me to gasp seeing it still working with the red beeping. Zotz breathed and then smiled wickedly as he came towards them. Voxzaco bowed while he took the disc from Phoenix and she bowed.

"Ssssuch power your kinds had made." He weighs it a little and inhales it. "Oh yessss I can sensssse the pressure of explosive it carries that can wipeout almost all the jungle." He turned smiling cruelly gripping it in his paws.

"I would give your kinds credit for making this remarkable weapon that is useful for my dessstiny." He snarled ominously. Phoenix smiled evilly.

"Yes master, this weapon is very useful making your prophecy fully complete as her soul and her heart you will have making the world into eternal darkness killing all life as the underworld and upper world having your kingdom grow towering all the weaker ones." She snarled. Zotz chuckled darkly seeing the solar eclipse darken and then he form changed back to Set and he exhale it as if he was holding his breath for long time.

"We must do it before the time runs out and we must have her heart be sacrificed before the eclipse is gone." Set and Voxzaco strap themselves with the chain attach to them. I got up fast still felt my neck warmth from the necklace glowing seeing them about to take off.

"NO!" I gasp. "I WON'T LET YOU!" I tried to charge to him but Set use his whip to whip my ankle cause me to scream in pain fall on my knee.

"SENORITA!" Goth shouted seeing me hurt. He growled and hissed in pain at the same time seeing blood oozing from his chest. Set laughed evilly while picking up the disc with Voxzaco helping him.

"Take care of that brat while we do this." He growled and Phoenix snarled deadly.

"It will be my pleasure." She replied as Set and Voxzaco flew up. I glare at her showing her no fear seeing her coming up having her claws out ready to slice me. I looked seeing my sword a little away and looked at her having an idea. Without thinking I rushed to my sword getting up but Phoenix growled and pounced at me causes me to scream in pain of her grabbing my throat. "I have waited for this moment human, for your humiliation you have caused me and now you will suffer in my master's grasp." She was about to slice me but Shade crashed into her sinking his fangs in her shoulder cause her to scream in startled as she tries to get him off while he held her having his claws sink in her fur but she grab his forearm and fling him on the ground almost by me. Shade growled threaten holding me in his arms protecting me while Phoenix snarled seeing blood tickled on her shoulder from Shade bite.

"You and that runty silverwing will be punished for your mocking and your hearts will be sacrificed having your souls suffering, I WILL SLICE YOU BOTH IN MY GRASP FOR THE GOLORIOUS ZOTZ!" She shrieked baring her teeth and charged but suddenly a rock from the nowhere came crashing down on her cause her to scream in pain crushing her body as Shade and I breathed. We looked up and saw Marina and Ishmael flying down while she glares at Phoenix.

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" She snapped. I beamed.

"Marina, you have no idea how we are glad to see you but you need to get out of here…."

"And leave both of you here to die? I'm not letting my friends be sacrificed to that demon bat in the center of the earth none on my watch. I don't know what I would do if I lose both of you." Marina, Shade and I did group hug and then Ishmael clears his throat.

"We must leave now with the others." He spoke. I looked at Goth.

"What about Goth?" I asked wanting to know but he shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do. There's no time." I shook my head seeing the solar eclipse.

We need to stop Set and Voxzaco from using the disk to bomb the jungle or else they will kill all the jungle creatures having their hearts to be sacrificed and they will destroy the pyramid." I said but Ishmael shook his head once more.

"I know but I'm afraid we might be too late." He sighed looking up at the solar eclipse. "For theirs nothing we can do as the world will engulf into darkness." I breathed looking at my amulet and at the solar eclipse having thoughts and then I looked at Goth seeing him in pain breathing heavily. I glare at the solar eclipse while I gripped my amulet tight thinking of all my friends suffering all because of Zitz prophecy giving me more strength than I ever could have.

"No, it's never too late." I got my sword as I begin walking.

"What?" Ishmael asked. I turned to them.

"I will not have this world engulf into darkness with that freak of nature controlling and enslaving everyone's life. That giant demon bat has no idea he's messing with the wrong world as long I have the amulet completely the other prophecy for Nocturna and will not rest until that demon is sealed for good as Nocturna did!" I declared looking at the solar eclipse realizing I saw little light cause me to gasp and smile a little having a plan. "Who with me?" I asked waiting for their answered and Shade came up.

"I am. I won't not lose my dad or anyone in his grasp." I smiled as he went by my side.

"I am too." Marina declared coming up by us and we glance at Ishmael having thoughts and then he smiled.

"You've spoken like a true warrior and you are very different from other humans." I nodded taking that as a yes as I begin telling about my plan quickly before Set and Voxzaco bombed us. I have the sword in my hand and the other on Ishmael as we flew up in the darkness sky with black clouds covering the sky seeing the black sun with tiny light on the side. I breathed praying to God to have my plan work and we manage to spot Voxzaco and Set flying high in the sky carrying the disk.

"Alright if we just get close enough to them we will create a diversion distracting them long enough for the sun to come back letting their fur get burned sending them back where they belong." I hissed. Ishmael nodded.

"I hope you know what you're doing." He gulped. I sighed.

"I hope so too. " I replied and saw Shade and Marina hiding inside the clouds. On cure I took a deep breath.

"HEY YOU KNUCKLEHEADS!" I shouted getting both of them attention seeing them looked down at us while Set smiles cruelly.

"Well well looks who finally joined the end of the world party? Soon Zotz will reign this world into darkness with his dead armor rises and taking over all weak living things as it will please Zotz for our work we have done and their nothing for both of you could stop us." I sighed sadly pretending I was defeated while Ishmael has same expression.

"Your right, we can't stop you or the prophecy, you win." Set beamed while Voxzaco nodded smiling but it wasn't a nice smile as he sighed.

"But I have a simple question before the world going to end. I heard that Zotz has a favorite servant that has been faithful in their life serving him well all both of your years so I guess one of you should drop the disk having Zotz please one of you." Set and Voxzaco have thoughts while looking at the disk and Set smile chuckle darkly.

"Of course I should do the honor pleasing Zotz since I'm his favorite followers." Voxzaco shook his head chuckling as well.

"Oh no Set, I will be honor to drop the disk pleasing Zotz for my work discovering the eclipse and knowing the future." He gripped the chain trying to pull it to him but Set snatches it back laughing harshly.

"You barley know anything about Zotz deeds or his bidding for I'm the one should drop the disk having my reward grand from our glorious Zotz." He declared. Voxzaco snarled and tugged the chain from him.

"I should drop the disk for all the work I have done all my life." He snapped. Set only snarled and tugged it back.

"I'm the highest chief miner in the underworld making all the slaves work and I have known more of his deeds than you have living in that underworld!" He growled as Voxzaco tugged it more.

"He will be more pleased of this new favorite servant working his tail off as he might replace you for being a favorite!" He growled and they tugged the disk more acting like little kids fighting over a toy.

"LET GO!" Set spat as they flew around trying to grab the disk.

"NO YOU LET GO ZOTZ PET!" Voxzaco snapped. I smiled knowing my plan is working seeing them fighting and arguing over that disk and Zotz favorite as I saw Shade and Marina coming close.

"NOW GUYS!" I shouted and on cure they charged in crashing both of them taking the disk from them grabbing then in their claws and we flew away as both of them were taken by surprised.

"THAT LITTLE BRAT!" Set growled angrily. "STOP THEM!" I tuned and saw Masacre coming charging us. I gasp as we flew fast into the jungle trying to find a perfect place for the bomb to be activated not having the all living creatures killed until I spotted the lake.  
"There guys!" I suggested but then Masacre flew front of us blocking our path smiling deadly.

"Uh uh uh treaty breaker. You will fulfill the prophecy for my master." I swing my sword out glaring at him.

"I WILL NOT ON MY WATCH FEATHERHEAD!" I snapped. Masacre squawked showing his razor teeth and was about to charged but Marina attacked him sinking her fang in his feather causing him to shriek in pain while Ishmael, Shade and I rushed passed them heading towards the waterfall but Voxzaco grab Ishmael making him let go. I scream falling down but Shade got me with his feet while the disk in the other hand. Without thinking I dropped my sword and grab the disk for him as he let go and grab my shoulders fast while I held on the disk feeing its heavy weight and we watch Ishmael fighting off Voxzaco.

"GO YOU TWO! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" He shouted. Voxzaco charged at him making both of them disappeared in the jungle as I gasp.

"ISHAMEL!" I cried. Shade shook his head.

"We have to do this now. He'll be fine." I sighed and we flew fast towards the lake as I activated the bomb while we flew higher.

"A little higher, little higher." I gesture making Shade flew higher panting. I was about to let go the bomb but Set charged at us losing our focus seeing his eyes furious with his red and orange eyes gleaming.

"GIVE ME THAT DISK BRAT!" He snarled. I glare at him.

"NO! I won't let you kill any more for their hearts to your demon and you make me complete his prophecy!" Set growled more having his claws out.

"Let's see about that human." He charged at us while we flew up dodging his attack hearing Set snarled. He then charged at us again but Shade use his thumb claw to swipe his face cause him to shriek in pain seeing blood on his eyes growling more deadly.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT RUNT!" He charged with his claws out but Shade use his echoprojection as an owl charging at him cause him to gasp making us enough time to escaped but he finally lean it was a trick charging down at us and he manage to grab Shade neck laughing evilly cause him to scream in pain. I gasp seeing the water just above us as I realized I must do.

"Zotz will regin this world and will engulf it into darkness making eternal night for our glorious Zotz!" Set boomed seeing Shade chocking almost losing my grip.

"Shade let go of me!" I shouted as Shade looked at me in shock.

"What are you crazy?!" He exclaimed but I shook my head.

"Just trust me. I know what I'm doing!" I shouted as Set laughed harshly.

"Don't listen to your friend. You will lose her for good before I can take her heart out." He snarled darkly causing Shade to shiver.

"Shade, don't listen to him and do what I say!" I cried as he glances at me seeing his worried expression.

"I vow myself not to lose you again and protecting you." He vowed but I shook my head.

"SHADE PLEASE TRUST ME! IT'S THE ONLY WAY!" Shade looked at me for a second while Set still gripped Shade in his deadly foot as he close his eyes. He took a deep breath and let go of me letting me fall with the disk towards the lake hearing Set gasp.

"NO!" I saw him dove me but Shade tackle him preventing him as I fall more. I realized my arm is caught in the chain as I tried to pull it out seeing the water close to me. I glance up seeing Set charging down with a speed and then I saw the solar eclipse with lighter coming in making me smile a little. I manage to get the chain off of me and use the amulet to float myself and flew away from Set seeing him charge it trying to grab the chain holding the disk but he wasn't quick enough as the disk crashes in the water.

"NO!" Set roared and then in a second the disk exploded with water sprayed everywhere and fishes flew out of the lake and landed on trees and ground while I landed breathing heavily touching the wet ground on my feet seeing some fishes gasping for air and the lake has less water than it did. I smiled softly of my plan worked but it faded as Set crashed down on the ground growling deadly seeing his eyes more furious with his hair messed up, I gasp seeing him breathing.

"You…have….made …..a….terrible ….mistake….senorita." He spoke softly with venomously begin to walk up to me. "For now you will SUFFER IN MY GRASP FOR FAILING MY MISSION!" He charged at me but dodged away screaming as Set have his claws in the tree but he manage to pull it off and snarled charging at me once more but Shade appeared out of nowhere and tackle him while Marina did the same on the other side. Set manage to get both of them off and he fling them towards the tree crashing their back screaming in pain.

"SHADE MARINA!" I screamed seeing Masacre flew down by Set as I rushed to them.

"What is your order master?" Masacre asked. Set snarled darkly baring his black teeth.

"Kill them." He answered coldly and Masacre smiled deadly with his beak liking that order. I held on Shade as Marina did the same feeling too weak to run and we held on seeing them coming close as we held tight for the danger coming while I close my eyes and prayed. Suddenly I heard set screaming in pain making us both looked and saw Set being burned by the light as I looked up seeing the solar eclipse completely done, I beamed.

"Looks like your time is up." We both watched as Set scream more seeing his fur being burned while Masacre scream as well of his feather being burned by the sun. With last of my strength I use the amulet to make the earthquake making the small hole and then the hole begins to suck as all the demon bats from the pyramid are being pulled towards the hole screaming and Masacre demon formed was sucked out of him as he gasp seeing his original form back. He groaned in pain hearing all the demons shrill while Shade, Marina and I huddle together towards the tree trying to be away and saw Phoenix screaming as she was sucked down in the hole. Set stood his ground but the wind was so powerful that he fall on his knee gripping the grass in his claws and the wind picked up more as he was almost at the hole and then he was almost inside gripping the grass more growling trying to pull himself up and then he saw Masacre trying to get away but he grabs his talon cause him to squawked in startled struggling to get free as Set growled.

"I WONT FACE MY MASTER ALONE!" He snapped making Masacre eyes filled with fear trying to get out of his grasp.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU HUMAN!" He roared but he was gone in a second with Masacre screaming faded. I seal the hole for good gasping as we let go each other getting up seeing the hole sealed for a second hearing the exotic animals calling and the sun setting down. I slowly smiled.

"Guys, we did it. WE DID IT!" I shouted happily as Shade and Marina smiled. I hug Shade and he picks me up spinning me laughing.

"No you did it Ash! You're the hero!" He puts me down.

"No we all did it. We saved the sun and the world!" Marina beamed and without a warning she kisses Shade on his lips making his eyes lit up as I gasp a little and then smiled. Marina soon realized what she was doing and broke the kiss seeing her face turned red blushing badly.

"Uh, let's not bring that up." She manages to say and Shade blush too nodding a little but I saw him smirking a little. I laughed making Shade and Marina laughed as well and I glance at the sun feeling its warmth on my cheek feeling joy having sun back but then I saw a white silver flower close up on the branch from the sun making me gasp remind me of the secret glade.

"Goth."I spoke softly feeling my heart heavy. I breathed looking back at the pyramid.

"Shade you have to take me back to the Pyramid. I want to see Goth if he's okay." I spoke waiting for him to refuse my offer but to my surprised he nodded sighing a little.

"Marina, go tell my mom and the others to come back the pyramid. It's safe now." Marina nodded and flew while Shade grabs my hand with his feet.

"Thank you Shade. You and Goth are the most amazing friend any girl could ever have." I smiled softly as Shade flew up and we made our way back towards the pyramid.

"You are the most amazing friend any bats and giant bats could ever have." Shade replied smiling. I sighed with hope in my heart Goth is alright.

_**Author's Note: How was that one for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Yeah! They saved the world and now Set and his goons are now gone for good! (Cheering in the background.) But is Goth will be alright in the next chapter? Stay tuned! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	79. Chapter 78 Prophecy Fulfilled

_**Chapter 78 Prophecy Fulfilled **_

Shade and I finally made it to the pyramid while the world turning into night and saw some Vultures being driven out by the royal guards seeing them not demolish anymore. We flew in the pyramid as he lets go of me and landed. I didn't hesitate and rushed towards Goth on the giant soft leaves still in pain seeing the leaves on his wound trying to stop the bleed seeing him coughing in pain.

"Goth!" I cried coming up to him feeling my heart winched seeing him like this as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Senorita?" He asked softly. I smile sadly touch his cheek and stroke with my thumb gently.

"Goth, are you okay? "I asked softly. He hissed in pain.

"It's just a little scratch senorita. I'll be fine." He replied. I glance at his wound seeing little blood coming out. I uncover it a little seeing a deep scratch seeing blood everywhere badly. I gasp and cover it with new leaf feeling his heart beating as if I'm really touching his heart though his scratch. I sighed deeply and saw him breathing heavily hissing in pain knowing he's fibbing to me feeling terrible in my heart of making this mess getting everyone involved leading them to their death.

"This is all my fault. If I didn't come back or be more focus none of this would've happen." I saw some bats with Cablian and Ariel with the owls lead by Orestes and Athena flew inside as Shade flew towards Ariel with Cassiel and Marina and Chinook. I heavy sighed.

"I'm no helped but only get everyone involves to their death." I finished softly closing my eyes knowing why the owls other creatures calls us Siren luring them to us meeting their death. I gasp feeling his hand touch my cheek still my eyes close.

"Ashley, look at me." I heard Goth spoke quietly. I opened my eyes feeling his thumb claw stroke my cheek seeing him smiling warmly while breathing difficult.

"Your wrong Senorita, you did help. You have helped everyone healing their life giving them hope." He coughed and hiss in pain. "As you have healed my heart, mended with your caring and compassion and if your kind didn't band me and my brother and took us up north, I would never meet you and still suffering my life with no one to comfort or love showing me the light and warmth I have missed in my life." I grab his hand and lean my face in his hand breathed feeling my tears coming and then my eyes lit up suddenly realizing the answer that I have been confused and rejected, I sighed still gripping his hand.

"No wonder why Nocturna choose me." I whisper softly and Goth chuckled.

"She chooses very well." I smiled softly lean my face in his hand more closing my eyes sighing. Suddenly my amulet started to glow making me gasp in startled feeling its warmth while I looked at my amulet puzzled as Goth coughed seeing his eyes lit up seeing him puzzled.

"Look!" One owl cried as all of us looked out of the pyramid seeing the night and the moon was turned into bright silvery with red orange shining down on the jungle. We all breathed feeling amazed of the moon as I glance at my amulet still glowing. My eyes lit up remembering Elvira saying about the prophecy and I looked at the lunar eclipse more gripping the amulet.

"Nocturna." I whisper softly. Shade glance at me.

"Ashley, the prophecy, just like what Elvira said." I nodded.

"I know and I have to fulfill it making her destiny coming true." I replied and heard one owl clear his throat.

"Is there anything we can do for you for repaying our life and the world?" The spotted owl spoke bowing his head a little as the rest owls bowed. I breathed feeling grateful for their offering seeing Athena smiled her beak and glance at the bats seeing Cassiel smile a little having his wing around Ariel. I sighed looked at my amulet once more and at the lunar eclipse with its ray shining down.

"We have to find the tree. The tree is keeping her spirit and gain the dead free from slavery not having to hide fear anymore." I replied. "We have to do it now." Shade nodded as Cassiel ordered to have some bats to come with them while Athena did the same feeling warm from my amulet still glowing more. I then saw Goth raising himself up still in pain having his hand on his chest breathing difficult.

"Goth you hurt you need to rest." I rushed to him and tried to make him lay down but he shook his head.

"I want to come to see this tree and see what the prophecy Nocturna has that is different from Zotz." He grunted in pain as Murk flew by us.

"Your highness, you need to rest and have the surgeons…"

"I want to see the tree and discover her prophecy! I will be fine and it's just a little scratch." He snapped making Murk flinched back a little. I heavy sighed as Goth got up but he fumble a little and Murk and I grab him and helped him walked. Murk asked one of the owls to carry him so he won't fly letting him rest. The grey owl assists as he bends down and we helped Goth on his back while he breathed heavily.

"You still have your father stubbornness I can give you that." Murk chuckled a little, Goth huffed smile a little. I felt my heart hurt seeing him suffering as I slowly touched his shoulder.

"Goth are you sure going to be alright?" I asked softly. He smiled.

"I will be fine, I promise." He replied.

"Promise? " I asked softly and he grabs my hand.

"I promise." He reassured and he coughed in pain. I let go of his hand and walked over to Orestes as he bends down for me to get on his back. I cling on his mane and we flew out of the pyramid with some owls and bats flying with us. We flew through the jungle and then I spotted Sam and Jacques flying towards us looking freaked out a little.  
"Can one of you guys tell us what the heck is going on around here?" Sam asked as Pippi flew fast.

"It's like the world is going mad!" Pippi added.

"I'll explain it later but right now we need to find the ray from the eclipse." I answered looking at the lunar eclipse.

_**Thirds Person POV **_

Goth hissed in pain as they continue to make their way towards the tree as he breathed difficult having his hand on his chest feeling his body growing weak. He glance up slowly seeing his eyes going blurry looking at Ashley flying on Orestes seeing her look hope and confident. He sighed deeply and hiss in pain feeling his heart growing weak clinging on it. He knew right then his death has finally come as he glances at her for last time seeing her beauty taking his last breath.

"Forgive me, my love." He spoke huskily and he went limp on the owl's back not moving.

_**Ashley's POV**_

I cling on Orestes mane as we make our way finding the tree. I have my thoughts on Ishmael still in the jungle fighting Voxzaco while I glance at the jungle and then Shade flew by us.

"Shade, do you think Ishmael is alright?" I asked. He sighed.

"I don't know if he made it or not seeing him fighting Voxzaco." He replied but then we heard someone whistling and we turned and saw Ishmael flying towards us smiling. I gasp and sighed in relief as all of us stopped still flapping their wings.

"Ishmael, you made it." I beamed. Ishmael nodded still smiling.

"Yes and Voxzaco is dead being killed by a poison thorn on the plant while we fought." He explained while looking the rest of us.

"You guys are going the wrong way. The tree is this way I saw it while I was catching up. Come this way!" I smiled and we followed him to the tree through the jungle. I felt my amulet glowing more feeling my neck getting warmer and warmer telling me were getting close and felt my heart beating fast and curious of what her tree looks like as I heard it in the book describing her tree but I would never expect to see it real. Then suddenly I saw blazing coming up ahead making us stopped suddenly still flapping our wings with our eyes huge as I gasp in astonished. Right in the open field was a huge tree standing alone with flames sparking oranges and red but the tree wasn't burning with one bark just like the dream I had. We were stunned seeing the tree in flames as I felt my amulet glowing more and heard voices. _Go to the tree. Fulfill the prophecy. _A voice echo as I cling on the amulet.

"Let's go." I spoke seeing Orestes swallowed a little and I looked and saw some of them have fear on their face seeing the tree in flames. I breathed and smile trying to believe it's alright.

"Everyone, it's okay. The flames won't hurt us but we need to get down there please. The prophecy needs to be fulfilled. I can't do this without all of you." They looked at each other as I took a deep breath waiting for their response. They nodded softly and we flew down towards the flaming tree as the voices grew stronger and my amulet glows much more than ever. All of us landed by the flames and I looked up seeing the tree not knowing what to do.

"_Touch the tree." _I heard the voice sing softly and melodic. I breathed looked around trying to find who spoke but none of them spoke.

"_Touch the tree." _It sings again. I cling on the amulet and slowly walked up towards the tree but Shade grab my arm.

"Ashley." He warned softly but I make him let go of me.

"It's alright Shade trust me." He sighed softly. I breathed walking once more towards the tree feeling my amulet glowing much more feeling the power running through me as I was close to the tree my whole body begin to glow silvery as the moon seeing my hand being swirl with white silvery as I looked at my hand for a second and at the flaming tree. I took a deep breath once more and slowly touch the tree and like lightning bolt my body was stuck feeling the power running through me to the tree seeing the flames glowing more. I took my hand from the tree seeing the flames gone sudden replacing to bright silver flashing making me stepped back fast tripping but Shade caught me as we looked up seeing the tree shoots its ray up towards the moon making the lunar eclipse turning into bright silver so bright that it can be easily be mistaken as the sun and then the roots from the tree spread underneath us. All of us breathed seeing the roots growling down and we heard the sweetest sound from the tree making my body shudder a little seeing the roots vibrating underneath us a couple times and then the roots slowly went back to the tree as the silvery moon faded but didn't turned back to lunar eclipse and then we saw the tree in flames once more but the difference was it has knothole with light showing. My amulet faded seeing everything back to normal beside the flaming tree with the knothole opening. I breathed having Shade let go of me.

"That's it?" I asked still feeling stunned.

"I guess so." He replied. Marina and Chinook flew by us.

"You did it Ashley. You fulfilled her prophecy just like Elvira said." I smiled feeling so joyful and hug Shade hearing him laugh and hug me back as the rest join in and we did a group hug.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID IT!" I yelled happily. "GOTH I DID IT!" I called and waited for his response but did hear it. I peek a little seeing Goth lying down on the ground not moving.

"Goth?" I asked feeling slight worried as all of us broke our embrace. I looked seeing Throbb flew by him and looked at the owl seeing him shook his head as he heavy sighed. I breathed and rushed to them seeing Goth still not moving seeing his chest not breathing.

"Goth?!" I asked more hoping he could wake up but Throbb shook his head.

"I'm sorry Ashley. He's gone." I gasp feeling my heart shattered seeing Goth eyes close as if he was sleeping seeing a huge deep scar on his chest. I shook my head not wanting to believe it as I rushed to him.

"Goth wake up. You have to see the tree as you wanted. Wake up and see." I shook him a little but he didn't moan or moved and I shook him more feeling my tears coming.

"Goth please wake up! Wake up! You promised you will be alright! You promised!" I scream in his ear feeling more scared shook him more but I got same response and my tears broke.

"GOTH YOU CAN'T DIE!" I sobbed badly in his dead chest not hearing his heart beating hearing Throbb heavy sighed and I looked back seeing some bowed gloomy while some have sad expression as Shade did as well sighed deeply. Throbb stepped back a little and Syrena went by him and he embraces her seeing her tears streaked down as she buries her husband shoulder crying. I turn and looked at him still having my tears on my face coming up by his head.

"Goth, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry what I did to you leading you to this." I sniffed as if I was really talking to him as I stroke his cheek bone with my thumb gently. "You're not ready to die. You deserve a second chance in your life starting new." I cry more putting my head on his chest. "Please come back. Don't leave me." I cried gripping his mane smelling his jungle mixing with meat sobbing more pouring all my sorrow feeling my heart broken. "I love you Goth." I whisper softly burying my face in his chest not wanting to leave him crying badly not hearing any exotic sounds while the tree still burning.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW! Yes! The prophecy is fulfilled and all the dead bats are free but, gasp! NO! Goth, he cant be dead! I almost cry while writing this story and here some tissues in case of crying. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	80. Chapter 79 Miracles

_**Chapter 79 Miracle**_

I sobbed more clinging on Goth's fur not wanting to leave him thinking it's not fair for him to die over me. I pray silently to God for forgive him all he has done and tell him I love him so much for being my best friend but I know Goth is in the underworld right now and even worse Zotz punishing him. I cry more believing in my heart I will never see him again for my life. Suddenly I felt my amulet glow randomly and I look at it still crying. I shook my head in anguish burying my face in his chest sobbing but my tears were all dry up wasting all my crying. Then I heard a sweet melodic voice making me peek my head a little seeing a root underneath us feeling puzzled but I felt too weak with sorrow wanting to know having my face in his mane wishing everything is all a dream that I can wake up soon. I heard people gasp in astonish but I didn't perk my head up this time feeling tired of crying closing my eyes wanting to sleep by him. I felt my hair being stroked softly having my eyes snapped opened and heard a familiar heart beating. _No, it can't be. _ I perk my head up fast gasping and saw Goth eyes opened alive smiling as he stroke my cheekbone with his claw.

"I love you too Ashley." He replied. I breathed feeling my heart lifted with joy looking at his scar chest for a second and him.

"Goth?!" I asked making sure he hears me and he laughs in response. I crash to him and hug him burying my face in his neck. "Goth! You're alright! You came back!" I cried happily crying a little feeling him getting up hugging me tightly in his wings.

"Shh shh, I'm here senorita. Shh, it's alright." I perk my head up feeling puzzled but happy at the same time.

"But how, the scar on your chest?" I tried to ask wanting to know. He chuckles softly stroking my hair a little.

"Ashley, I was on my way to the underworld where all dead bats go but I was stopped by another ghost bat preventing me to go any further. It was my mother that stops me." I gasp softly and smile letting him continue. "She was proud of me of listening to my heart giving my life for you and says someone is waiting for you and she gives me this light orb that causes my soul to be alive again and use my root to go to my body and now I'm here with you wanting to tell you I love you." He finished as I breathed feeling astonished and then a thought came to me looking at his scar.

"You're not a, I mean are you..." I tried to say word _ghost _but I didn't want to bring it out not wanting to believe it but want to believe his story. He chuckles more stroking my hair softly.

"You think I am senorita?" He asked softly as if he just read my mind. I slowly touch his chest and went over to his scar and felt his heart beating and breathing. I glance at him and touch his cheek softly seeing his dark eyes filled with warm and alive that I reject my thoughts.

"No, you're alive. You really are!" I hug him and felt his hand on my head hugging me. "It's a miracle." I whisper softly hearing him sighed softly.

"It is senorita." He replied and we both turned seeing everyone all happy and saw Shade smiling crossing his arms.

"Brother!" I saw Syrena coming in fast and crash to him hugging him with Throbb followed as I back a little for him to hug him.

"It's good to have you back brother." Throbb smiles making Goth chuckles.

"Sure is, not get off of me!" He growled making Syrena and Throbb get off while Syrena tsks glancing at me.

"For you information, he gets his temper from his father so you better watch you back." She gives me a wink hearing Goth snarling softly.

"I do not!" He snapped but Syrena roll her eyes.

"Sure you don't." She smirked and I giggled seeing him huffed but smirked a little and turns to me.

"I told you I'll be alright, I kept my promise." I nodded and hug him once more.

"Yes, yes you did." I answered softly fighting back tears of happiness feeling his wings hugging me.

"Oh senorita." He whisper softly in my hair and in corner of my eyes I saw Syrena and Throbb smiling warmly. Suddenly we heard Sam and Pippi scream in startled and all of us turned and saw them huddle together and to our astonish we saw ghost bats emerging out from the ground.

"What is happening?!" Sam squeaked in startled while the rest look shock but I smile letting go Goth but he still held me in his wings.

"Their free Sam, from being in slave. Like what prophecy says." I replied watching all kinds of bats and pups flying around smiling happily feeling free seeing silverwings, brightwings, and greenwings and to my shock Vampryum as well. I turn and saw Chinook with his ghost parents reunited hugging each other in their wings seeing his tears in his eyes nuzzling in his mother chest. I smile of their reunion and lay my head on Goth's chest hearing his heartbeat. Then I saw a fishcatcer flying over us cause me to gasp completely forgot about my ghost friends.

"Oh my gosh! Nemo…"

"Lassie!" All of us perk our head up seeing Nemo, Yorick and Java flying down free from the stone smiling. I beamed and got out of Goth wings seeing them coming down and landed by me.

"Guys you're okay! How did you guys escaped from the stone?" I asked and Nemo laughed.

"Lassie, you have free us. When the prophecy has spoken to broke us free from our prison." He replied. Java bends down and picks me up in her wings having my body shudder from the cold hugging me.

"Thank you for freeing us." She replied and puts me down gently.

"Haha Yorick! I told you she's the one that fulfill the prophecy." He beamed but Yorick laugh shook his head floating to him.

"No no I believe, I told you." He corrected tap his claw on his chest and Nemo chuckles.

"No no my boy, I told ya remember?" He asked but Yorick huffed.

"Um guys?" I tried to call but they ignore me.

"No no you are mistaken my friend. I told you remember?" He growled correcting and I huffed seeing Java roll her eyes seeing them behaving like pups.

"GUYS!" I shouted and I finally got them attention looking at me. "It doesn't matter who did it, the prophecy is done you all free." They both look at each other and at me as they landed.

"She's right, it doesn't matter now. The prophecy is now fulfilled all thanks to me having soundmap." Yorick boasted looking pleased as I sighed softly roll my eyes smiling.

"Ahem." I turned and saw Goth and the rest look puzzled seeing me talking to these ghosts.

"Um Ashley, who are they?" Throbb asked. I giggled and look at them.

"Everyone, this is Nemo, Java and Yorick. There the one that told me the prophecy and helped me through the journey." I introduced and the three ghosts bowed.

"So this is the answer I've been looking for senorita, been talking to yourself since the journey to the lost city." Goth chuckled and I smile shyly. Then Yorick clears his throat and all of us turn.

"And Nemo and I have a confession to make. We want to apologize for misjudging you after a long journey finally realized we cannot judge the book by its cover." Yorick manage to say as Nemo nodded.

"So we want to say, were sorry, please, forgive us." He manages to say and I saw Java looked pleased.

"Um apology accepted amigos." Throbb replied unsure and then the ground begins to shake cause us to stumble and the knothole of the tree grew brighter and wider. I gasp almost stumble seeing a giant bat head coming out feeling scared its Zotz but this one was different having normal bat head looking like foxwing mix with brightwing. When it came out it was almost Zotz size but this one has normal bat body with fur all dark silvery as night with black mane and when it opens its eyes they were dark glittering as it catch my breath of its beauty. I turn and saw all ghost bats bowed respect and turn seeing this enormous bat smiling softly.

"Nocturna?" I asked shyly.

"Yes my child that's my name." She answered having her voice sound melodic like an angel choir and I saw my bat friends bowed realizing who their speaking with.

"My child, I want to thank you for completing my prophecy gaining all my kinds freedom from my brother's slave." I breathed and glance at my amulet.

"But what about Zotz…"

"My brother you don't need to be worrying about. The prophecy is now fulfilled and he can't do anything about it." I sighed in relief seeing her smile softly.

"For your bravely and unselfish I'll give your friend life another chance using my mate orb of life knowing how my you care for him." Goth eyes lit up looking puzzled.

"But I thought I saw my mo…"

"I send your mother to get you and give you the orb of life. I know you love your mother very much and she is safe with me watching over you." Goth smiles softly looking down and I saw tears in his eyes. "She's very proud of you of what you done."

"I know." He answered quietly and I smile sadly knowing he's missing her.

"And the amulet is yours as well. For you can always come and see your friends again anytime you wish." I smile and glance at my amulet and turn to her.

"Thank you Nocturna." She smiles softly.

"And I know you have your God in your heart knowing what is right from wrong caring for everyone you love." She added and I smile more knowing she's right having Jesus in my heart believing in him always. She then perks her head up and calls out melodic and all the ghost bats begin to fly up towards the tree and disappeared in flash. I sighed and turn to Java, Nemo and Yorick seeing them smile sadly.

"So I guess this is goodbye." I replied looking at them. "I'm going to miss you and thank you for everything." The three smile softly and we did group hug and for the first time I felt warmth around me from them.

"We'll miss you too lassie." Nemo spoke as we let go our embrace but Java was still holding me picking me up once more hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her neck trying to fight tears.

"Thank you for everything sweetheart. We'll never forget about you and don't forget about us." I nodded peeking my head up smiling.

"I won't. I promise." I replied and she hugs me more. She puts me down and they flew towards the tree with Nocturna waiting for them.

"Thank you for your help." She smiled and disappears in the tree along with ghost bats.

"I believe we should have pilgrims in case if the new ghost bats don't know where the tree is helping guide them." Nemo suggest and Yorick laughed.

"Oh don't be absurd, they will know the way to the tree." He disappears in the knothole while Nemo followed shook his head sighing. Java turns to me smiling softly.

"Thank you again honey." She disappears in the knothole as I waved.

"Goodbye! Take care!" I waved smiling. Suddenly the ground begin to shook causing earthquake making everyone tumble a little and I lost my balance falling but Goth stops my falling holding me. We watch seeing the flaming tree being to sink in the ground until it all gone. The ground sealed up after it disappeared as if the tree was never there and the sun was rising up hearing the birds singing.

"It's morning." I breathed. Goth nodded and turns to the rest.

"I believe we should get going. We'll head back to the lost city and rest after long day." He suggests and all begin taking off while Goth bends down for me to get on his back. I got on and cling on his mane as he begin taking off in the sky following others to the lost city seeing the sun coming up. I sighed softly and rest my head on his mane while he flew feeling tired and happy of him back and alive.

"Goth." I whisper softly wrapping my arms around his neck gently not wanting to let go burying my face in his mane thanking God for miracles and slept happily.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! YEAH Goth is alive giving another chance by Nocturna and this is how I describe her in my story and all ghost bats are free from slavery! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's Enjoy!**_


	81. Chapter 80 Breaking Treaty

_**Chapter 80 Breaking Treaty**_

"Psst! Ashley wake up!" I opened my eyes seeing Chinook shook me awake as I glance around realizing we stopped and rest inside the hollow tree and then I saw Goth and Murk talking with General Cortez while Goth have his hand on his chin in his thoughts hearing him heavy sighed.

'What's going on?" I asked yawning. Chinook glance at me.

"General Cortez has informed us that King Boreal and his owls are at the lost city where King Romulus was forced to escort them since King Romulus knows the way before they were separate their kingdom." He answered. I gasp seeing Shade flew by Murk while I got up.

"And King Boreal will not leave until he has Ashley exterminate for her crime breaking the treaty and I suggest for her safety to have all of you leave and hide until her name is clear." General finished. Goth nodded.

"Si, we'll make our depart immediately heading down deep…"

"No." I interrupted making Shade and the rest glance at me. "I don't want to run away and hid anymore. Instead I want to talk to King Boreal and show him what its right from wrong about the treaty and gain your freedom of choice." I replied knowing what I must do seeing Shade, Sam and Jacques looked at me as if I just did a stupid mistake having their eyes lit up.

"Ashley you can't talk to him. When he sees you he'll kill you in his beak." Sam protest pointed at his mouth. I shook my head.

"Then let him try to kill me. I'm done running away from problems and hide. I must do this for you and the bats to gain your freedom of choice once more to get you out in daylight seeing the sun once more as I did before and I'm not letting him control everyone's life under his cruel law and this treaty." I answered feeling more confident than I have ever felt. Shade mumbles ruffing his hair a bit.

"Ashley this is completely suicide. He will never listen to you as Brutus did." He retorted still not wanting me to speak to him.

"Then I'll try to make him listen to me." I answered. Shade groaned.

"Ashley this is crazy. Your plan is crazy! Goth tell her she's crazy." He snapped to him but Goth came up to me seeing him smirk a little chuckling.

"You are crazy senorita, but it might work." I smiled back seeing him liking my idea hearing Shade groaned more having his hand on his forehead.

"You have so much courage and confident inside of you making you a great warrior senorita." General Cortez spoke and I turned and saw him smile for the first time in my life. I smiled a little as General Cortez went out of the hollow tree and informed one of the prisoned owls to report to Boreal of my arrival. He nodded and flew out into the sky heading its way. I sighed couldn't believe I'm doing this but I'm doing this for them and my life. Sam and Jacques went out of the knothole as Shade the rest bats few out of the knothole while I looked down.

"Ashley, you don't have to do this. We can find a difficult place to hide and wait until your name…"

"Shade, I want to do this. I have to do it for you and the colony and my life. It's the only way to stop this." I grab his hand and squeeze it gently wanting to show him everything is okay as he did to me on my last adventures. He heavy sighed and glance at me.

"I don't want to lose you again." I smiled softly still have his hand on mine.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay. Trust me." He smiled a little and compresses my hand and then we let go and flew out with Chinook, Throbb, Syrena and Murk. Goth bends down for me to get on. I got on his back as we flew out of the knot hole heading out way to the lost city while I silently pray to God for King Boreal listen to me of what I have to say. When we finally reach the lost city Goth and I landed on the side of the pyramid while the rest went different ways and I saw King Boreal with his armies that are different kinds and some of them were young and muscular. I saw a female snowy owl that looked just like Athena seeing her looked confident as Athena and a familiar owl that is General Brutus with Orestes on his side seeing him relief of his father alright. I saw Athena with her father seeing her looking bored and disgusted and I caught a glimpse of one young owl winking at her as she rolled her eyes making Orestes looked nervous a little while the king is speaking with Cassiel and Cabilan. I saw some birds perching on the trees while some beast sit as all bats roosted seeing Shade and rest of my friends roosted on the tree.

"Please your highness, the human that you are looking for is not here." We heard Cassiel spoke as I peek my head on the side of the pyramid feeling my heart pounding hard having second thoughts about this seeing King Boreal not in good mood looking serious and commanding with his hard dark golden yellow eyes gleaming. I swallow a little trying to swallow my fear and then Goth places his hand on my shoulder making me startled a little.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" He hissed. I breathed.

"I sure hope so or else I wish I had a better idea than this." I replied. He chuckled softly.

"I'll be here in case that king tries to attack you." I nodded a little and glance at him.

"If he tries to attack me, don't kill him no matter how he tries to attack me. It will start another war." He sighed and nodded.

"You have my word." He answered. "Be brave my angel." I looked out more seeing King Boreal looking very impatient as the queen heavy sighed a little while Athena rolled her eyes of her father's attitude.

"I will not hear any more lies rodent. The owl informed me she will be here to speak with me in person. For the last time, when is she coming?" He demanded and Cassiel have his head down telling me he doesn't know as Boreal huffed.

"Ferry well then. You and your kinds will suffer my consequences of you lying and sent all of you to death of protecting the treaty breaker…"

"WAIT!" I shouted emerged from my hiding seeing the king eyes lit up while Athena, Brutus and Orestes looked shock. With all of my courage I walked towards them while the bats and beasts muttered while they watch me walked until I was in front of the King while he gives me cold glare. I bowed my head.

"Forgive me your highness for making you wait that long." I bowed while I heard the king huffed.

"I've heard the great deal about you siren. You befriended the bat after you saved him from the trap. You've gotten shrunk by the ray; join his colony, telling him about the _sun_ and the rights of choice having the boy looking at the sun breaking the law causing his tree haven to be burned down of his foolish act." He strict and I glance at him.

"You majesty If you could let me explain…"

"Silence!" He snapped getting me to shut up glaring making some bats flinched but I didn't move still have same expression.

"Siren, you have made such a terrible mistake breaking the treaty that has been ancient for thousands years and the ancestors that created it swore it will never be broken." I heavy sighed as he explains the treaty.

"Look I know the treaty has been ancient but if we can…"

"Silence!" Boreal snapped making me shut up once more and I clintch my fist together getting a little annoyed of him not letting me speak.

"Now as I recall I honorably thank of your bravery for saving my species from sacrificing their hearts for the gruesome ritual and head of you and your friends saving the sun." He closes his eyes sighing. I bowed a little.

"It's my pleasure of helping now if you could listen about the treaty…"

"Enough human! The treaty was meant to be never broken as the ancestors…"

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE CAN YOU LET ME SPEAK?!" I couldn't help myself but blurted out making King Boreal puff his feathers out in anger with his golden eyes glowed.

"You dare to interrupt the king human?" He snarled. I swallowed a little.

"Your majesty please, if you let me explain the reason the treaty is wrong. Bats and other creatures deserve to have a indepe…"

"I will not listen to the siren casting her spells on me as her kinds does." He interrupted ominously. "Your kinds are always cruel to us and never heard the word mercy."

"I believe this child knows what she's talking about and knows the word mercy." We gasp and turned and saw Elvira coming through the beast while some flinched nervously clearing a path for her. She stops right by Romulus. "I believe we should let this girl speak from her tongue of what she needs to say, my sense tells me she should." Elvira smiled softly at me as she spoke and I smile a little. King Boreal only huffed fluffing his feathers.

"Are you suggesting we should listen to her what her opinion is about the treaty?" He asked glaring. Elvira huffed.

"My senses tells the future sweetheart and I sense of your future of you king that you're going to be a snail in one second if you don't shut your beak and listen to what the girl says." She threaten making Romulus scooted away a little by her tone.  
"You wouldn't dare." Boreal spoke having his eyes flared. Elvira smiled.

"I would your majesty as I turned the vultures into bugs." She added having the bug in her hand. "These can be good ingredients for stew in my cauldron don't you think sire?" She laughs and the bugs nodded eagerly with fear look on their face. Athena place her wing on her father shoulder as he glance at her seeing her nodded her head with worry in her eyes. The king heavy sighed closing his eyes and turns to me.

"You may speak, siren." He nodded while some owls have scowl look not liking the king glaring at me. I looked around as I fumble for right words feeling frighten and then I saw my friends encourage me and I saw Goth with his warm green eyes giving me courage to speak. I took a deep breath and begin speaking.

"Your majesty, the treaty that your ancestors made thousands of years ago is wrong. The reason the bats didn't choose side is they didn't want to involve fighting and know the war is wrong. The birds and the beast shouldn't fight each other of their kingdom but bring peace of freedom of right choice. The bats and other kinds deserve the have free choice of going daylight or what they choose from their heart." I spoke pointed at my heart. I looked around and saw Elvira nodded encouraging me to go on. "I believe we should, break the treaty and change the law for what is best for everyone respecting their choices." I finished my speech as we all waited for the king response. He closes his eyes for a second and glares at me making me swallow a little.

"The treaty must never be broken, the bats must be banished into the darkness for high reason not choosing side as the law…"

"What you had against them? They only choose what is best for them and you cannot control everyone's life!" I retorted having my arms out.

"ENOUGH SIREN!" He snapped spreading his wings out. I flinched back as he glares at me with cold golden yellow.

"Your kinds are barbaric luring us into your trap with your magic sound using us as a slave and kidnapping my daughter…"

"She didn't kidnap me!" He turned and saw Athena glaring at him making Boreal stunned.

"Athena..." She walked up by me still glaring at her father.

"I ran away." She finished making King Boreal and the queen eyes huge.

"Athena!" The queen strict but Athena shook her head.

"Father, the reason I ran away is the arrange marriage you have me put with the other princes for the new kingdom. I didn't want that, I ran away but the guards we're chasing me so I have no choice but go to the building." She explains while my eyes lit up. _So that's why she at the building in the first place. _I thought while King Boreal glance at his daughter.

"Athena, you know the law of you must marry the prince from another owl kingdom making another kingdom." Athena shook her head one more sighing.

"Father, I don't want to marry another as I'm already in love with someone since my journey with them." She turned to Orestes seeing his head down, she smiled her beak softly and flew up to him making him gasp.

"I'm in love with General's son." She finished. Orestes gasp with his eyes lit up making everyone else gasp. She smiled loving while Orestes smiled back shyly and then she lean to him and kiss his beak softly causing him to twitch seeing his face blushing but then he wrapped his wings around her kissing her back.

"THIS IS OUTRAGE!" King Boreal barked making them stop and the king turned to Brutus.

"What you got to say about you son?" He demanded but Brutus only smiled his beak at his son seeing him holding her.

"That's my boy." He replied as Orestes smiled making King Boreal puff his feathers in anger.

"I will not have your son marry my daughter as the law says…"

"Is that what you want for your daughter?" I interrupted quickly. He glances at me.

"Excuse me?" He asked having scowled.

"Do you, for once respect your daughter choice? She chooses what she wants from her heart not from your order. She will never be happy if you put her in arrange marriage. Did that what she wants? Look at your daughter!" He glances at his daughter seeing her smiling and she nuzzled in Orestes mane while he holds her tight in his wings. He heavy sighed and the queen smiled warmly while touching his wing. "So tell me your highness. What is your heart telling you? You must listen it carefully to see what is right from wrong." I finished and saw some owls have soft expression while looking at each other and some others muttered softly. The King heavy sighed looking at his daughter seeing her happy while the queen still smile at her daughter. He turned as we waited for his answer.

"If this is what my daughter wants, I respect her wishes and as the king I will let this treaty be broken for the bats as you have earned their freedom, Siren." He declared having serious look but smiling a little. I gasp while some owls nodded looking at each other.

"The law has now changed of the choices what we make from our heart from now, I proclaim the truce of all bats and other kinds as we create peace for our nature around us." He declared and all the bats gasp and smile while the King Boreal glances at me.

"Please knell Siren." I one knee bowing.

"For you information my name is Ashley." I smiled as he flew up to me and have his one claw out.

"I doubt thee, Lady Ashley." He begins touching my each shoulder. "You have given all bats freedom of choice they wish from their hearts as they may go out in night or in day. You have free my kinds from sacrificing ritual teaching us the strength does not comes from the leader but the strength of the heart. You are now a warrior of light." He finished. I stood hearing all the bats and other creatures cheered and all the bats flew out of their roost flying around joyfully as Athena and Orestes kiss passionately. I glance around and saw Elvira smiled and winked at me and I winked back smiling. I beamed and laugh as Shade, Marina and Chinook flew down while Goth flew over as well.

"Ashley you did it! You have earned our freedom!" Marina grinned. I laughed couldn't believe I did it.

"This is wonderful! Wait until Frieda hears about this!" I laughed and Goth picks me up and spins me a little letting my dress fly a little while I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I knew you can do it senorita." He smiled and I giggled nuzzling my face in his neck. Then we heard clear throat as saw Zephyr have sad expression as he heavy sighed.

"Friends, I have dreadful news to tell of Frieda." He replied softly as Goth puts me down.

"What do you mean? Is she alright?" I asked with hint of hope but Zephyr sighed sadly.

"It's best if I escort you to her." He gesture his claw. Shade, Marina, Chinook, Ariel and I followed but Goth stood behind as he heavy sighed having his head down watching us continue following Zephyr as I felt my heart pain and worried.

_**Author's Notes: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Yeah Ashley did it! The treaty is broken and now all bats are free making their own choice but, is Frieda alright or did something bad happen to her? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	82. Chapter 81 One Wish

_**Chapter 81 One Wish**_

Zephyr escort us to where Frieda was until we manage to find her in the soft leaves in the healing room breathing difficulty making my heart winched seeing her like this and saw Achilles have his hand on her seeing hurt and sorrow as if her and him had love each other in their time but never had a chance to express to each other. When Achilles saw us coming in he heavy sighed and kisses her cheek softly before he got up.

"I'll leave all of you alone with her for you time." He spoke softly and I caught a glimpse of tears in his eyes before he flew out. She turned her head slowly smiling softly.

"My friends, thank goodness all of you are alright." She spoke huskily. I came over feeling my tears coming.

"Frieda." I spoke softly kneeling down grabbing her hand as she sighed softly. "You can't." I manage to spoke feeling my heart beating saying don't go don't go. Frieda held my hand smiling sadly.

"Ashley we born, we live, and when our times comes we die. It's the circle of life." I sighed softly knowing its true but I felt my heart rejecting it tighten her hand.

"Frieda, I fulfilled the prophecy. I free the dead bats from the underworld and they now are free enough to go to the tree of life. You can go to the tree." I tried to smile and sound cheerful but I felt the lump in my throat urging to cry. She smiled chuckling quietly.

"Yes, I've heard what you did and I even heard you finally given us a freedom of choice letting the bats goes out in day anytime now." She breathed difficult as I cling her hand more. "Thank you young one for gaining us freedom of choice of your bravery." She manages to finish but I shook my head.

"Frieda I was scared. You have no idea how I was terrified of afraid of losing all of you and…" I sighed hearing Frieda chuckled quieter.

"Does that stop you from standing up for us what is right?" I shook my head. "Did it stop you from saving the sun?" She asked more and again I shook my head.

"You don't know how brave you are without anyone telling you. You and Shade have made the greatest history in our colony making both of you as heroes." She hissed in pain and I couldn't help myself by letting one tear run down my face. She breathed trying to strengthen herself as she wipe tear off with her claw.

"My time has come Ashley for I must leave." I breathed. I lay my head on her stomach hearing her heart beating.

"Thank you Frieda for everything." I quivered hearing her breathing difficult.

"Thank you Ashley for giving us hope." She replied as I hear her heart growing weak with her heartbeat slowing down.

"Goodbye Frieda, I love you." I spoke softly and then I heard her making her final breath and then I didn't hear her heart beating anymore. I cry badly clinging on her hand feeling her hand cold and limp knowing she's gone but I know she will be at the tree with the others. I felt someone hand on my shoulder and I glance up seeing Shade as I grab his hand. Without thinking I crush to him and hug him tight while crying more and then Marina join in as we embrace.

"She was an amazing leader." I sniffed as we let go our embrace. I wipe my tears with my fingers and decided to have some alone time for a moment. I walked out begin walking around seeing some bats flying around watching them flew out of the lost city as they now have free of going out in daylight, I sighed smiling a little of their freedom. I stopped at the river seeing the waterfall from the ceiling that I have admired since we came here wondering how the Aztec king did it. I heavy sighed and looked at the water seeing my reflection looking at my wedding dress which is ruined from the battle saving the sun and my flower crown is missing. I heavy sighed and sat down having thoughts on Frieda remembering how she lets me stay the colony believing I'll do great things and I finally understand what she really means; I have earn their freedom and giving everyone hope and touch their hearts. I sighed more missing her already as I pick the grass and begin plucking while looking at the river. Then I heard wings flapping and landed and tuned seeing Goth landed. I smiled a little.

"Hi Goth." I greeted seeing him got on his one knee while I fling the grass.

"Why are you so sad señorita?" He asked seeing my expression as I looked at the river. "You have given the bats freedom." I smile a little but I sighed softly.

"I know but, I'm going to miss Frieda. She was an amazing leader that took me in her colony." I replied hearing him heavy sighed.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I close my eyes trying to fight back tears and looked at my reflection.

"Well at least she's in better place now since the prophecy fulfilled." I trace the water with my finger as if I was drawing a picture. "The colony will never be the same without her." I sighed looking at my reflection more hearing Goth heavy sighed. Then without a warning I felt Goth pushed his muzzle hard making me scream and fall in the water. I got up coughing seeing Goth smiled as I glare at him.

"Goth you butthead! What was that for?!" I exclaimed. Goth laughed.

"I thought you need to refresh yourself from all the battle and work you have done." He replied and I smiled sneaky.

"So, you want to be a naughty bat and push me in without my permission?" I asked playfully. Goth snorted pretending to be mean but he was smiling.

"Don't call me that name señorita." I smiled more.

"Why not, naughty bat?" I asked seeing him chuckling softly giving me a warning look. I then splash some water at him. "You are such a naughty bat!" I shouted and he growled playfully.

"I've warn you señorita. Come here you little!" I squeal and tried to run but Goth charged at me and I try splashing him more but he grab me as I yell laughing while struggling having Goth picks me up and begins tickling me.

"NO! NO!" I scream laughing while struggling more and then I manage to get free and tackle him making him fall in the water as we wrestle each other laughing and then Goth begins running while I chase him out of the water as we laugh more. He stops by the river and then I tackle him once more making us fall in the water once more.

"Got ya!" I laughed and Goth perks his head out of the water shaking a little getting hair out of his eyes. We laughed as we sat in the water letting it flow through us while I rested my head on his chest panted giggling.

"Goth?" I asked. He looked down.

"Hmm?" He response while I smiled.

"I can't believe were friends now. It seems like yesterday you're trying to kill the colony and my friends and now today, we're friends and now the bats have finally had free choice to go out at night or at day." He chuckled and he strokes my wet hair with his claws. I rested more hearing his heartbeat that I miss hearing it closing my eyes while his wings wrapped around me pulling me to his chest.

"It's because of you señorita. You're an angel without wings touching everyone's heart with your caring and compassion." He replied as I nuzzle my face in his wet mane.

"Ashley?" He asked softly. I looked up waiting for his question.

"Do you really love me?" He asked softly. I smiled.

"Of course I do. I love you as my amazing friend as Shade making me a luckiest girl to have a friends like you and him." I replied. He sighed softly.

"Senorita, can you ever forgive me of what I had done to you being selfish keeping you here for myself not seeing clearly?" I smiled and cupped my hand on his cheek.

"I forgive you Goth. You we're just misunderstood and confused. "I replied as he smiled softly grabbing where my hand is. Then I heavy sighed looking down a little while he looked little considered letting my hand free.

"You know, I'm the one who should be sorry." I added quietly seeing him tip his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I glance up at him.

"What I mean is, back at the towers of fire I saw another emotion in your eyes that has been, bugging me all this time when I looked into your eyes and there were pain as if you have been hurt long time ago. If that ice didn't fall on us, I could've helped you not helping you out of the water but easing your heart mending with caring and compassion." I sighed softly shook my head a little looking away. "I'm so sorry I didn't know and I should've known two months ago but, I was scared. Afraid of losing the colonies and Shade and Marina." I sighed sadly having my head on his chest. "I hope you forgive me after whole two months." I finished closing my eyes hearing his heart beating. I felt his claws stoking my wet hair chuckling making me glance up seeing his soft expression.

"You don't have to apologize of the past, it's all been done and we need to put it behind us. Let it go señorita." I smiled and hug him wrapping my arms around his neck hearing him sigh embracing me in his wings.

"Thank you for being an amazing friend." I perk a little and realized my lips were close to his seeing him breathing heavily. We stood there for long time unable to move looking at his dark green eyes feeling my stomach flutter not understanding why.

"Senorita." He purred and I breathed more having this feeling again as I did before back at the temple feeling my hair stroke from his claws.

"_Besarme mi belleza." _He breathed huskily but I didn't move knowing what it means now feeling little scared having my heart beating hard closing my eyes.

"Goth." I try to say but his soft lips brush mine gently cause me to sigh deeply. I was about to kiss him but I felt his warm breath gone along his soft lips having my eyes opened seeing him getting out of the water having guilty look.

"I'm sorry señorita; I understand now why you're scared." He spread his wings out with pain in his voice but I got out of the water fast.

"Goth wait!" But he flew fast leaving me alone and I ran trying to get him.

"Goth please wait stop!" I cried but he was too fast and was gone. I breathed heavily feeling my heart beating hard not understanding why he left me and not letting me kiss him like he always wanted. I sighed sadly looking at my amulet feeling my heart beating fast and begin walking to different direction.

_**Goth's POV**_

I flew more ignoring her cry for me to come back but this is the best way now I finally understood why she's scared every time I ask her to kiss me. More like in desperate I should put that way and I really want to kiss her and have her kiss me sharing our love I always dream of having. I landed on the ground thinking I'm away enough shaking my fur getting water out. I felt my heart raced thinking how her lips were close to mine and it was perfect time for her to kiss me but the fear in her eyes that I remember when I kiss her seeing her like I had done something very wrong. I growled softly rubbing my eyes while have my hand on the tree heavy sighed. I didn't know love could be that difficult as she loves me as a friend while I love her deeply but I know it will never worked out due to our different kind and she from up North with her family waiting. I rubbed my head more sighing deeply feeling like an idiot of my stunt and then I heard a familiar laughing cutting my thoughts. I perk my head up seeing Elvira and Throbb on the branch seeing him helping grabbing some leaves. I growled softly and walked away a little.

"What was that senior? I heard what happened you naughty bat." I growled seeing Elvira jumped from the branch in corner of my eyes.

"Don't call me that." I spoke darkly hearing Elvira tsk.

"Ah I sense your heart is having difficult problems." She nodded. I sighed deeply.

"I love her so much but it will never work out between us and she's going to leave soon back up North." I replied and my brother landed by me.

"Goth, everyone is going to the barn to celebrate and all of us are invited. You should go and dance with her." I shook my head.

"I I can't go back. After what I almost did and, made her do." I spoke feeling my heart winced thinking of the wish I want so bad. Elvira sighed.

"I think I might help you with your problem sire." She then plucks out a berry from the bush and chanted something while she rubbed her fingers together seeing some white dust from her fingers sprinkling on the berry. Throbb and I looked at her interested as she finished seeing the berry all sparking. "This berry I created will grant you one wish as you bite this berry. Any wish your heart desire your majesty." She handed me the berry and I glance at it feeling my heart pounding hard but I have second thoughts of this but I love her more. I wished something in my thoughts and begin to bite the berry.

"But." She spoke out making me stop having the berry close to my lips. "Remember, the wish that you granted will be expired by midnight as the spell will be broken and everything will be back to normal." She warned. "Sorry your majesty my power wears off sometimes." I nodded knowing its perfect time to spend my last time with her. I took a deep breath and bite the berry tasting the sour and sweet mixed together as I swallow coughing a little. Then I felt my body starting to change feeling my claws growing numb and my wings melting off with my fur as well. As I finished changing I looked over seeing Throbb eyes huge as Elvira smiled.

"Bbrother?!" Throbb manage to speak seeing him stunned and I couldn't help but smile a little liking his reaction. Elvira laughed and flicked her fingers having more magic swirl around me as she smiled more.

"Now you're ready, your majesty."

_**Author's Note: How was that one for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! It's so sad for Frieda to die but she's growing old and it's time for her to go just like in Sunwing where she died and now, what did Goth wished for making Throbb stunned for what he wants from his heart doing this for Ashley? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	83. Chapter 82 A Whole New World

_**Chapter 82 A Whole New World**_

_**Ashley's POV **_

I finished putting my blue dress I made that one bat given me from the pyramid. I heavy sighed still felt my heart pounding hard from earlier remembering how his muzzle was close to my lips while I ruff my hair trying to get ready for the celebrate, I was the guest of honor of being a hero and the celebrating will take place at the barn with Paco and his group playing their music for us. I heavy sighed more couldn't believe he left not feeling my heart pounding more of him almost kiss me but he stops seeing him ashamed of what he was going to do and took off leaving me alone as if he changed his mind fast. I didn't want him to leave me and I want to tell him it's alright feeling my heart stills pounding couldn't stop thinking about earlier. I tried to stop thinking about it knowing it will never work out but I can't. Then Murk and Shade flew in as I turned and smiled cutting off my thoughts.

"Ready to go?" Murk asked. I nodded excitedly.

"Is everyone else ready?" I asked seeing Shade nodded.

"Yes, everyone is on their way to the barn and we need to catch them up." Murk bends down as I climb on him clinging on his mane. We both soared out of the pyramid and begin catching up with the others. I heavy sighed and looked around trying to find Goth but I didn't see him anywhere wanting to talk to him why he ran away from me seeing him ashamed when he almost had a chance letting me kiss him.

"Murk do you know where Goth is?" I asked. He shook his head turning his head.

"I thought he was with you since he told me he's going to see you." I nodded while I heavy sighed resting my head on his mane as we made our way towards the barn. By the time we reach there Paco and his group play their music while Jacques helped them playing his guitar and all of us dance along the music laughing and enjoying. Prince Alejo offers me for a dance and I humbly said yes not to be rude and we dance around the music as he twirl around me. I tried to search for Goth in the crowd but sadly he wasn't there and then I saw Orestes and Athena dancing along the music seeing Orestes beaming having Athena in his wings and I couldn't help myself but giggle. Orestes just has the cutest beamed and smile and I'm so happy for him and Athena together. I give him thumbs up and wink while Orestes winked back.

"Senorita are you enjoying this celebrating?" Alejo asked as we dance more.

"Yes thank you." I replied and then Shade join in dancing along with us.

"Great news Ash, my dad decided he can come with us back up north and restart the family like what my mom dream of having." He beamed and I smiled.

"That's great Shade but who's going to lead the lost city?" I asked in curious.

"He assists Ishmael as a leader alongside his brother Hermes." He replied as I smiled dancing along. Then Sam came in dancing along doing some goof moves making me laugh a little.

"Great party huh? Whoo!" He shakes his body more with the beat. "I can dance all night, why didn't you tell us about this?" I shrug my shoulder as we dance along the music until the three rats ladies swoon by making Sam all googly acting like love pup. He puff his chest up and walked towards them like a proud soldier making the rat ladies giggled as he wrapped his two arms around one of two rats.

"Any of you ladies like a play game called monkey in the middle?" He asked trying to be sexy and the rat ladies jump on him.

"Whoa, easy ladies easy." He replied and some ladies giggled.

"You are so unique." One rat lady cooed stroking his arm and he laughed.

"Why yes, yes I am. Want me to tell you how Ursa have Jacques and I as General…" We then suddenly heard someone clearing its throat. All of us stopped dancing seeing General Cortez not looking happy crossing his arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked strict making me swallow but Sam laughed looking at Prince Alejo.

"Uh oh looks like a prince boy got busted sneaking off again. Shame shame on you am I right ladies?" He asked but the rat ladies let go of him and rushed to him.

"Daddy!" The ladies squeaked hugging him while Sam has shock and busted look.

"Dddad?" He stuttered and I thought I heard the record scratch. Alejo chuckled.

"Amigos I almost forgot I have three older sisters while I'm the youngest." He introduces. Sam eyes went huge and chuckled nervously seeing Cortez looking mad seeing him swooning over his daughters as one of the daughter rolled her eyes of her father's attitude.

"Eh heh heh. Iii have no idea who the lovely ladies are, um I was jjust telling them about what is up north like and…" He realized Cortez begin walking towards him dangerously as he swallowed and looked ahead desperately.

"LOOK VULTURES!" He shouted pointed making General look where he's pointed at and with a flash Sam took off. Cortez huffed and begins chasing him making Sam scream while the fiesta is still going on. Prince Alejo chuckled softly as the one of the rat ladies shrugs her shoulder and they walked different direction while Alejo rushed over to help Sam having Shade and I laughed.

"So when do we leave for the tree haven?" I asked wanting to know. Shade turned to me.

"Tomorrow at daylight." He replied. I breathed thinking what Goth going to think when I told him this and then we saw Marina dancing with Chinook seeing him spun her around making he giggled while Shade growled in jealous and then I saw Chinook flying away leaving her alone as she sighed. I gasp and begin pushing him towards her.

"Go ask her for dance. This is your chance." I push him a little but Shade shook his head.

"What if she's says no and…"

"Just do it!" I snapped making him pushed him more until he accidently crash into her making her startled of his appearance as he nervously ask her to dance. To his surprise she says yes taking his arms and they begin dancing along the beat as I smiled. Then I sighed sadly looking out of the hole expecting Goth to come in wanting him to be here. Throbb flew over and landed by me seeing my sad expression placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Amigo, is everything alright?" He asked. I shook my head a little.

"We're going to leave tomorrow and Goth is not here. I want to see him before we leave and tell him he my amazing friend and dance with him for this last night." Throbb smiles softly.

"He will be here soon. Give him some time. He will come before you need to leave. He will always be there for you." I smiled and Throbb soared towards his wife as they begin dancing along with their pups. I begin walking along the fiesta wanting to be alone letting Throbb words sank in feeling my heart thundering with hope of Goth come. I heavy sighed going out of the barn while I looked up at the starry sky wondering where Goth is. I want him to come to the celebration and dance with me as he did before but I don't know where he could be. I rubbed my arms together hoping in my heart he will show up soon as Throbb says. I lean my body close to the wall not wanting to go back in thinking if I wait outside for him he will come and see me waiting for him.

"Senorita, why are you outside while the Fiesta is going on?" A Spanish voice spoke smoothly. I smiled a little.

"Sorry sir, I was just trying to get some fresh air and…" I tuned around seeing who's talking to me and I gasp having my eyes huge seeing another human tiny as he smiled. He was in his twenties Mexican with light tan muscular skin with red hair tied in a ponytail matching his bushy beard wearing a sleeveless royal tan shirt with grey design matching with nice grey pants with black boots and the most part that I was stunned of were his eyes. His eyes were dark green emerald finding him so handsome and I realized he has a bronze bracelet on his right wrist. He came up to me while I felt my heart pounding more and then I saw something warmth in his eyes that I found familiar with but can't figure out.

"You're tiny too!" I manage to speak. He laughed softly.

"I was thinking of the same thing." He replied. I breathed seeing something familiar about him but I still couldn't figure out.

"Have we met before?" I asked questioning. He chuckled softly.

"It seems." He replied and he grabs my hand seeing a familiar bracelet on his right wrist.

"What are you doing out here in this cold night?" He asked. I looked down.

"I'm waiting for my friend. He's been gone since..." I heavy sighed not want to tell him the rest. He nodded softly.

"I understand." He spoke softly. I looked out into the sky.

"I just wish he didn't took off. I don't understand why he took off like that when he has a chance of you know." I sighed not wanting to tell him. The man hums and scratches his beard.

"Your friend's probably finally understand why you're afraid after what he wants from you." He walked a little and I breathed not understanding how he knows this seeing him smile softly.

"How do you know this, it doesn't matter and yes I'm little scared of what he almost did but, I'm more afraid of him gone." I made him let go and walked away a little. "He shouldn't do that making me worried not telling me where he is." I rubbed my arms together feeing my heart sank. I heard the man chuckled softly.

"Senorita, you really are an angel without wings." I gasp and spun around knowing one person call me that all the time. He still smiled as I slowly walked towards him seeing his warm green eyes and then familiar started bubbling me having my eyes lit up. _His eyes, his bracelet, his voice. It can't be. _ I stood my tippy toe and stoke his hair and it revels small bat ears. I gasp and glance at him while he beamed a little.

"Goth?" I asked softly. He smiled.

"Hola, señorita." I breathed knowing it's really him and I smiled happily.

"Goth!" I jump on him embracing him as he laughed hugging me in his arms. We let go as I looked at him stunned.

"Wow look at you! You're a human! How can it be?" I spaz out seeing him look gorgeous and handsome as a human that any women can go crazy for and drool over him.

"Elvira granted me a wish that I want and the wish I want is turn into a human so I can spend time with you for last time." He replied. I breathed.

"Goth, you don't really have to change for me to spend time. I'm happy the way you are and I'm just glad you're here." I hug him more hearing him sighed softly.

"Let's go to the fiesta and dance with the others." He begins walking but I stopped him.

"Goth, I'm kind of tired of dancing around. I want to see the jungle for last time before I have to leave with Shade and the rest. He wants to leave tomorrow for the tree haven." I spoke as Goth heavy sighed when he heard that. "Can you show me your world for last time? For me?" I asked. He smiled grabbing my hand softly while I gripped it tight.

"As you wish, my beauty." He replied softly and kisses my back hand like a gentlemen cause me to blush a little smiling back.

"But how can we get through the jungle fast? You don't have wings and how can we leave without the others noticing I'm gone."

"I will take care of that amigo." We looked up seeing Throbb smiling and flew down by us. "You two should spend time together before you leave and …" He whistles and a blue macaw flew down while I gasp. "This macaw will be your ride through the jungle." He finished as the blue macaw bowed.

"Anything I can do for saving the sun." The macaw replied as he bends down. Goth got up on his back and he reaches his hand out for me.

"My lady? He asked. I smiled took his hand.

"Of course sire." I replied giggling as he pulled me on and I was behind him grabbing his waist while he grabs the macaw feathers. I tuned to Throbb seeing him smiling wrapped his wings around himself.

"Thanks." I spoke smiling more. Throbb nodded.

"Anything I can do for my brother now you two go and have fun." He begins and went inside. Goth tuned his head seeing me.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded excitedly as he told the macaw to take off. The macaw flaps its wings and we soared in the sky.

"Hang on tight." He spoke gripping the feathers. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly and the macaw took off with a speed.

"Whoa!" He gasps gripping its feather more and I laughed as we speed off into the jungle. Then the macaw flew up in the sky with stars glittering while I beamed looking at the stars. He smiled warmly when I lean my head on his shoulder hearing him breathed and begin to sing.

**Goth: **_I can show you the world shining, shimmering, splendid_**.** He sang. I gasp didn't know he has a good singing voice. He smiled as the macaw took us down through the jungle and then Goth manage to grab a small white silver flower and give it to me, I gasp and inhale its sweet smell while smiling.

**Goth:**_ Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? _ He sang as then we landed on the branch as he helped me off seeing more exotic plants being shimmer. I gasp while his arms wrapped around my waist.

**Goth: **_I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. _The blue macaw got under us and we jump on it while I'm in front as he was behind me. We continue flying more through the jungle as I gasp seeing some beasts running on ground and then the macaw took us up and Goth sings more.

**Goth: **_Over, sideways and under on a macaw ride a whole new world. _We took off in the starry sky seeing more stars glittering. I breathed while his arms wrapped around my waist.

**Goth: **_ A new fantastic point of view no one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming_. He rested his head on my shoulder as the macaw took through the stars more having my heart beating feeling the night so magical as I couldn't help myself but sang.

**Me: **_A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew but when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear. _I sang and looked down seeing the city lights fall below and then some clouds appeared. I grab one in my hand as Goth did the same but it disappeared while I still have it in my hand.

**Me: **_That now I'm in a whole new world with you. (Now I'm in a whole new world with you). _ I let go of the clouds and turn my head to look at Goth as the macaw being to take us more through the sky twirling us around the giant cloud and then it swooped us down towards the jungle.

**Me: **_Unbelievable sights. _ The monkey was swinging on branch and it gasps seeing us passing by losing its grip. I spread my arms out pretending I was flying while Goth held me in his arms. _Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world! _ The macaw took us once more into the sky and then suddenly it drops himself towards the river cause me to gasp in frighten covering my eyes.

**Goth: **_Don't you dare close your eyes. _ He grab my hand while he wrapped his arm around me pulling me to him and I felt safe feeling my heart beating more while macaw stops making the water splashes as we flew on.

**Me: **_A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath - it gets better). _ We flew more and I looked at the river seeing stars and my reflection as Goth did and then the shooting star passed. I gasp and look up seeing it shooting through the sky. _ I'm like a shooting star; I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be. (A whole new world) Every turn and surprise. _We flew into the jungle more as I saw some fireflies swirling around us. _ (With new horizons to pursue) Every moment red-letter. _I twirl some fireflies with my fingers as the macaw took us into a familiar cave I remember and we sang together hearing our voice echo.

**Together:**_ I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you. _ I gasp seeing we're at his secret glade as the macaw landed and Goth got off. He took me in his arms while I look into his eyes as he carry me in a bridal style having us stare at each other seeing joy and warm in his eyes having the moonlight reflecting. I cupped his cheek smiling softly feeling my heart beating hard.

**Goth: **_A whole new world (A whole new world) Its we're we'll be (Its we're we'll be) _He slowly put me down on the soft grass. I looked at the water seeing my reflecting while Goth looked at his reflecting with me seeing the moon shining down and he sat down behind me.

**Goth: **_A thrilling chase. _ He sang beaming as I lean my back on his chest feeling his heart beating.

**Me: **_A wondrous place. _ His head lean to my forehead and I breathed and rest my head on his shoulder having his head on my head while we sat holding our hands together.

**Together: **_For you and me. _ We finished singing feeling my heart pounding more while we sat together hearing exotic animals singing and the macaw flew out of the glade leaving us alone. We looked at the sky and I felt Goth wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me to him still have his hand on mine. I smiled more closing my eyes and rest my face in his shoulder sighing deeply believing this was the most magical night I ever been to and I want to remember this forever.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! (Sighs) Was that magical or what having those two spend their time together for last time and Goth turns himself into a human for her and the song the sang belong to Disney Aladdin thinking it's also perfect for them. Stay tuned for the next last chapters coming your way! I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	84. Chapter 83 You don't have to Change

_**Chapter 83 You don't have to Change**_

_**Goth's POV**_

I sighed deeply as I held her in my arms sitting for hours listening exotic creatures and looking at the starry sky. She snuggles up in my chest having her hand on my arm while we watch the sky more seeing millions of stars shining. We looked at the waterfall being sparked by the moon and some fireflies swirl around the above lake creating little light.

"It's so magical." Ashley sighed breaking the silence. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Yeah it is senorita." I replied stroking her hair a little. We were silence for a couple minutes enjoying the view until Ashley stretch her legs out trying to make herself comfortable.

"Goth, was it like being dead?" She asked.

"What?" I asked looking down seeing her curious.

"You were dead once but brought back alive. Was it like?" She asked in curious as I heavy sighed remembering.

"It's like… it's hard to explain but all I can remember was being awaken from deep sleep." I started remembering waking up feeling my heart not beating. "My memories were gone as well can't remember anything. I can't even remember my own name as if my memories were left behind. All I can think was I needed to go to the underworld with the other dead bats as soon as possible with no question or what. Before I can depart I heard a voice that couldn't figure out but I heard someone screaming my name with crying. Then I heard someone saying love me sounding so strong and desperate. I saw another bat flying towards me and at first I didn't know who it was due to my memory lost but when she touch me the memoires came back and I realized, It was my mother that came. She took my hand saying someone is waiting for me giving me the orb of live and we flew away from the underworld. By the time we reach the upper world I saw you crying over my dead body screaming wanting me back and then I heard you saying you love me. If I have my heart right now it will be mended and beating and I use the root to bring myself back wanting to tell you the same." I finished my story never forgetting that memory of being dead. She heavy sighed.

"Goth, I was so scared. I was more afraid of never going to see you again than Zotz rule the upper world." She spoke softly. I hug her tight comforting her. "If Zotz will reign the upper world everything will be destroyed. There will be no sun shining down lush of plants and anything that is beautiful will die along and I will be forever miserable missing what I saw in my lifetime." She added. I breathed didn't think of that. I know Zotz is my supreme ruler but I never knew he could destroy everything that I remember from my childhood growing up. I sighed softly and begin getting up as she did the same getting our legs stretched. I cup my hand on her cheek making her look at me, I smile softly.

"Ashley, you don't have to be scared anymore. I will forever be here if you need me and Zotz will never reach the upper world, you don't have to worry about it." She breathed and looks away for a minute and turn to me.

"Are you alright of disobeying Zotz?" She asked. I breathed despite not ordering Zotz having my serious look but calm looking at her.

"Ashley, I will never ever order Zotz if I have to sacrifice life when someone touch my heart with caring and compassion. Not even in a heartbeat." I stroke her cheekbone with my thumb as I sighed deeply. "I will never let him have your soul and heart no matter what my punishment is that he has in his mind." She smiled and then embraces me nuzzling my chest as I smiled hugging her tight hearing her sighed softly.

"I'm so glad Nocturna give you a second chance of life." She spoke softly. I smiled feeling my heart beating fast of her caring as I bury my face in her hair inhaling her scent while have my hand on her head never want to let go of her. Then suddenly I felt my body tangling as I gasp a little seeing Ashley didn't stirred. I looked at my band seeing Elvira face seeing her nodded while I finally realized my time is up.

"No no not now Elvira. Give me a little more time." I hissed begging her but she shook her head sadly and vanished. I sighed sadly but there's something I want to do before I had to turn back. I let go of her as Ashley looked at me puzzled seeing me looking desperate.

"Goth, what's wrong?" She asked. I stroke her hair glancing at her beautiful blue eyes feeling my heart pounding hard as she glances into my eyes. I then begin placing my hand on her back neck pulling her close to me and she lean hearing her breathed knowing what I'm thinking.

"_Besarme mi belleza_." I spoke in my Spanish and with all the courage I kiss her lips softy feeling my body changing.

_**Ashley POV**_

I gasp as I felt his lips pressed against mine kissing me softly feeling his hand tangling in my hair while my heart felt exploding feeling his lips against mine with gentle touch. I sighed softly and kiss him back lean to him more as we kiss softly. Then I felt the wind picking us up and I wrapped my arms around his neck while we kiss more afraid this is all a dream as our kiss became more passionate. I suddenly felt his lips becoming softer and something leathery wrapped around me as I breathed not wanting to open my eyes feeling my heart pounding hard. I breathed feeling his lips broken away from me hearing him sighed sadly. I slowly opened my eyes and gasp seeing Goth back in his bat form looking depressed of what he did.

"Goth, you changed back." I breathed. He turns his head away a little.

"I'm sorry if this disgusts you. The other reason I want to be a human so I can kiss you and have you feel comfortable." He replied sadly. I breathed couldn't believe he did that for me. He let go of me and turned to me.

"That why I ran away from you knowing you don't have the same feeling as me and I understand why you're afraid of kissing me. I don't want you to be disgusted due to our different kind. I'm sorry señorita, I should've have known that soon." He hung his head. I smiled softly thinking it was so sweet of him to do that for me but he knows me better and shouldn't run away from me. I cupped my hand on his cheek making him look at me. I smile softly and stood my tippy toe and kiss his nose making him gasp softly while I smiled.

"Goth, no one has ever done that for me and you know me better. You shouldn't run away from me like that. I'm glad you understand due to our different kind but you don't have to change to make me happy. I love you the way you are having a wonderful heart making you an amazing friend I ever had since I came down to your world opening my eyes seeing new thing I never would experience." I finished feeling my stomach flutter having my heart beating hard telling the truth. He smiled seeing tears in his eyes as I wipe them with my thumb and then I kiss his nose more tenderly and his cheek hearing him breathed and then suddenly without warning he turn his head and capture my lips with his cause me to gasp softly but then he stops suddenly pulls away realizing what he had done.

"Sorry, I can't help myself…" I kiss his lips softly shushing him wanting him to kiss me not stopping. He pull away a little having shock on his face.

"Senorita! Why did you… I thought you afraid of this." I smile a little.

'"Goth, I've read stories of a maiden being held by a beast in his castle and then she grew to love him over being captive for months knowing understanding his backstory. She loves him on the inside, not the outside appearance breaking his curse." He sighed and smiles sadly.

"Do those stories have happy ending, her and beast together?" He asked and I smile more remembering the story well.

"Yes, well almost. He has to let go her knowing he loves her father more wanting to be back home and he did that because he loves her." I replied and then he lean his head softly while I breathed.

"Then if it's okay, if I, you, if I can kiss you again?" He asked softly. I smiled and stroke his cheek with my hand.

"You can Goth, I'm not scared." I replied feeling my heart racing when I say those words. He hesitate at first stroking my cheekbone with his claws, but he lean down and his lips touch mine gently as before. I breathed feeling his soft warm lips on mine triggering my heart to pound faster that I put my hand on his cheek kissing him back and reach down with my other hand to his muscular chest and touch his scar where his heart is feeling its beating against my palm. He growls softly in his throat as he sat down on grass and picks me up until I was on his lap kissing me more but gently as if I was very fragile to him wrapping his wings around me. Then our kiss was transform into passion that I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself up to him having my heart beating fast and hard that I didn't even know if I was breathing. I know this is wrong of me kissing him like this but it feels, amazing and wonderful being in his strong arms with wings wrapped around me like blanket hearing his heart beating hard feeling his warm gentle lips on mine sending my heart flying.

"Senorita." He mummer in his kiss as I stroke his cheek gently enjoying his soft kiss.

"Goth." I whisper softly kissing him hearing him purring in his throat. Our kiss slowly parted having us gasp for air hearing our heart beating hard one another. My eyes were still closed never felt this so much passion in my teenager years never knew this feels wonderful having myself so dazed thinking I'm in heaven right now. I slowly opened my eyes and met his dark green eyes filled with warm and joy smiling and I smile back softly and sighed.

This is so wrong." I manage to say. He sighed softly.

"I know señorita. I know." I slowly cup my hand on his cheek seeing him sigh softly leaning while I breathed feeling my heart pounding more.

"I love you." I manage to whisper and he smiled warmly.

"I love you too Ashley." He replied softly having his nose touch mine and I smiled finding this cute as I nuzzle his nose with mine. He chuckled and I kiss his nose gently hearing him sighed.

"We should head back, everyone is probably wondering where you went…"

"Goth no." I hug him burying my face in his chest not wanting to leave.

"Can we stay here for tonight? Please, I want to spend in your glade for last time until tomorrow." He smiles softly and kisses my head softly.

"As you wish my angel. He replied and I felt him pulling himself down lying down on grass while he held me until I was on top of him hearing his heart beating. I snuggle up to him having his wings wrapped around me having my face in his chest feeling warm and comfortable smiling. I perk my head up a little seeing him smiling softly and I sighed and rest on his chest.

"Thank you Goth, thank you." I yawned softly hearing him chuckled.

"Anytime my beauty." He answered. "Are you going to tell me what happens at the end of the stories?" I sighed snuggling up more having my hand rest on his chest.

"Maybe tomorrow." I replied. Before we leave." I breathed feeling my heart heavy having thoughts of that hearing him sighed and made himself comfortable.

"Good night my beautiful angel." He purred and I sighed sadly not knowing what to do leaving or staying having tug of war in my heart. I sighed and pray to God in my head thanking him for his bless and help me choose what I should do for tomorrow, leaving or staying? I rest my head on his mane and slept letting my thoughts go blank but it's hard having my heart heavy that I wimp gripping his mane tightly burying my face in his mane hearing exotic jungle sounds quietly. _**Author's Notes: How was that one so for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTING DISGUSTING ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! Aw that is so romantic of those two being together for last time and the story she told him is very important in the future of my story. Stay tuned for the next chapter seeing if my OC stays with him or goes back up north with the others. I don't own any silverwing characters except OCs. Enjoy!**_


	85. Chapter 84 The Promise

_**Chapter 84 The Promise**_

I heard the bird choir singing and saw light through my eyelids as I slowly opened my eyes feeling two strong arms around me with his wings wrapped around me. I gaze up at him smiling seeing him snoring quietly tipping his head up a little. I sighed deeply snuggle up to him nuzzling my face in his soft mane but then my eyes beginning to adjust seeing the sun shining through the canopy trees, I gasp realizing its morning already which means I have to leave with the others for North. I heavy sighed while looking around the rainforest knowing I'm really going to miss this place as I felt my heart heavy knowing today is my last day here with him. I sighed and tried to smile turning to him and crawl up.

"Goth. Goth." I whisper in his ear shook him a little and he sighed softly licking his lips twitching his nose. I kiss his cheek trying to wake him up. "Goth, its morning." He breathed opening his eyes and I watch him yawned showing his sharp teeth smacking his lips.

"Good morning Goth." I smiled and kiss his cheek while he smiled softly.

"Good morning Angel." He replied nuzzling my head. I sighed snuggling up to him more hearing him chuckled holding me in his wings. "Have a good sleep?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I did thank you." I spoke softly feeling lump in my throat having thoughts of leaving up north and then head home.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" I heard him ask hearing my tone. I looked down breathed while he waited for his answer.

"Nothing. I'm just hungry that's all." I lied but he glance at me like a father does to a child knowing their hiding something.

"Senorita, I know you're fibbing, tell me what's wrong." I sighed as I got out from his wings to stretch my arms out yawning.

'It's nothing really. I'm just hungry." I answered finding it was true a little feeling my stomach growling as he heard it. He heavy sighed still knowing I'm fibbing and he flew up to one of the canopy tree to grab a fruit for me. I mumble softly trying to find the right words to say but it was hard feeling my heart having tug of war more missing this world and my family up home in north, I mostly thought of Goth feeling my heart more dropped leaving him after we express our love last night. I saw Goth swooped down with a blue berry in his foot and he handed it to me before he landed. I silently pray to God to bless this food and help me choose in my heart of what should I do. I begin eating and Goth got on his knee looking considered and I didn't meet his eyes while eating wanting him to see my eyes filled with agony.

"Senorita, tell me what's the matter?" He strokes my hair from my face. I heavy sighed throwing away my eaten berry.

"I just miss home and want to go home and I'm going to miss your world and my friends but I need to go home to my family and I have a future ahead of me that I want to achieve." I answered telling the truth a little. In corner of my eyes I saw him smile softly having his hand was on my cheek. I glance at him.

'What is your heart telling you?" He asked. I lean his hand closing my eyes trying to listen to my heart but it was hard. I finally understand why Marina thought it was hard. Then my family came to me knowing if I'm gone they will be afraid I've been missing and think I'm dead. I breathed knowing what I need to choose ignoring pain in my heart grabbing his hand.

"Goth, I want to go home." I answered feeling more pain in my heart seeing him nodded sighing.

"As you wish love. Let head back to the barn to see if everyone is ready for your long journey." I nodded as he bends down for me to get on. We flew up and out of the cave while I gripped his mane feeling my heart heavier and without him seeing I bury my face in his mane having tears streaked down my face in his mane. I wipe my tears off and sighed softly resting my head on his mane closing my eyes. By the time we reach the barn everyone else was already up and ready for their long journey seeing Sam arguing over Romulus about the underground.

"We are not going back down to that disgusting cold tunnel! Can we just fly across the ocean?" He protest but Achilles shook his head while we landed.

"That will take us months to fly across the ocean up north and there's no roost to rest for the strong flyers. We need to take the tunnel to make our depart up north." Sam shook his head frantically.

"No no no! I'm not going back down there. You know the tinny winy space and no sun or air makes me very nervous. There has to be another way to reach up north. Please!" He cried grabbing Romulus shook him a little but Romulus shook his head sadly. I breathed thinking of finding a way up north and then my eyes lit up having the idea as I came through the crowd.

"Ashley, where have you been lately?" Chinook asked but I ignore him walking through the crowd.

"Achilles, I believe I have an idea of having us go to the north." I replied seeing Sam and Achilles glance at me waiting for my answer as Shade and Cassiel flew and landed by me.

"What's your idea?" Shade asked. I breathed glancing at Goth feeling my heart heavy seeing him sighed softly crossing his arms but I need to get them and myself up north as I need to go home. I breathed and glance at Shade and Cassiel.

"I know someone can take up back up north." I replied smiling a little thought of one person. We were back at the village as I knock the window having Shade by me.

"Tina! Tina!" I called banging the window and then I saw her coming and opened the window yawing having her hair messed up wearing a robe.

"Ashley?" She yawned while I smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a huge favor from you for having you repay me from saving your village." I answered. She smiled a little.

"What is that that you need?" She asked. I took a deep breath.

"Can you use the plane to take us, his colony and the rest Northern back up north?" I asked seeing she looked ahead seeing all owls, bats, and Sam and Jacques looking at her with hope and pleading having shock look on her face seeing many of them on the ground and looked at me raising her eyes brow as I smiled a little.

"Um, sure. But I have to make a passport and given permission to use the plane and we'll leave in the afternoon but right now I need to change my outfit." She replied nodding. I beamed while she shut her window and glance at Shade finally have a way to get home. In the late afternoon the plane was all ready to be taken off as all the owls, bats, Sam and Jacques went in before Tina opened the door for them to get on. Before Shade and I got on the plane we say good bye to our friends and hug each other. Ikan and Maya both hug me seeing them have sad eyes.

"We're going to miss you." Ikan spoke sadly.

"Yeah a lot. Come back to us." Maya added and I smiled hugging them tightly.

"I will come back soon but right now I have to go home to my family." I put them down as they smiled. "Now you two do what you dad says and don't go into anything trouble alright?" They both nodded and they hug me for last time. Tina announces it was time to leave having Shade flew over towards the plane. I heavy sighed and glance at Goth.

"So this is goodbye." I manage to speak and he nodded breathed.

"Yes it is senorita. You and your amigos have save trip home. I hope you come back here." I smiled looking at his green eyes as I cup my hand on his cheek.

"I will come back here but right now I need to get to my family have them know I'm alright and safe." He smiled softly grabbing my hand while I felt my heart heavy stroking his cheek with my thumb.

"Thanks for being an amazing friend and show me your world." He lets go my hand and I begin to walk towards the plane seeing Shade waiting for me. I was about to get on the plane but I turned seeing Goth having soft expression while Murk and the others smiled softly but I was mostly looking at Goth having thoughts if something happens to him as Murk and Throbb left leaving Goth still standing. My tears welled up and rushed back and crashed to him crying and he held me tight breathing heavily. I gripped his mane.

"I don't want to leave! I don't want to leave without you!" I cried feeling my heart torn feeling him stroked my hair.

"Senorita you have to go back home. Your family is waiting for you and their more important to you." I sniffed burying my face in his chest crying more.

"But I don't want to leave you. Come with us, come with me." I pleaded looking up at him. He heavy sighed.

"Ashley, you know I can't do that. My colony needs me to rule as you family needs you and beside you will come back like you said." I sniffed more knowing he's right but that not what I was crying about.

"No, I'm not crying that, I'm afraid of losing you again while I'm away. I can't manage if something happens to you and I'm not here." I cry badly as he held me tightly in his wings. "I don't want to lose you again!"

"Shh Shh Ashley. Please don't cry. I will be fine and I know you will come back but right now you have to return to North with the others." I looked at him while he still held me in his wings and he strokes my tears with his claws.

"Senorita, no matter where you are or go, I will always be with you." He spoke softly. I heavy sighed still have tears in my eyes looking at his warm eyes.

"No matter where I go or where I am, you will always be in my heart." I hug him burying my face in his neck hearing him sighed embracing me.

"I promise I will come back to you. This is my promise I will forever keep no matter what days, months or years it will take. I will somehow come back to you. You have my word." I vow as he nuzzle my hair.

"I know you will." He replied. I glance at him smiling sadly.

"I love you Goth." I kiss his cheek tenderly as he sighed softly.

"I love you too angel." He kisses my head softly and we made our final hug. I breathed and make my way to the plane seeing Shade having pity look as he grab my hand.

"Let's go home Ashley." He reassured. I nodded trying to fight my tears and I looked back at Goth for last time.

"Goodbye Goth." I whisper softly and then I went inside the plane as the plane begins to take off. Sam, Jacques, the rest bats and owls were sitting on chairs while some bats roosted up the ceiling. Tina announces for us were about to take off in one second having plane engine starting and beginning to move. I looked out my window seeing Goth sitting on the branch as we passed by seeing glittering on his face and I realized there were tears looking heartbroken. I rest my hand on the glass and then he clinch on the branch with his claws and roars like a jungle cat sounding pain and broken. I looked away from the window crying softly having his pain roar echo in my head feeling the plane soared in the sky leaving the jungle behind making our way to North. I cry softly wrapping my arms around myself feeling pain and depressed in my heart and then I saw Shade and Marina landed by me seeing pity on their face. I looked down feeling Shade wrapped his wing around me pulling me to his chest and I rest my head on his shoulder as Marina did the same with her wing having us do a group hug and stay there for long time while I felt and thought in my heart never knew saying goodbye was very, very hard.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far for fixing and adding? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! It so sad for Ashley to say goodbye to Goth and she promised she will return to him no matter what finding a way to return back. Stay tuned for the last chapter everyone, where this story has come reach the end of this. I don't own any silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	86. Chapter 85 Happy Ending for All of Us

_**Chapter 85 Happy Ending for all of us**_

_**Goth's POV**_

I watch sadly seeing the plane disappear in the sky as my heart heaved.

"Goodbye, my sweet angel." I whisper softly and then I took off in the jungle heading my way to my kingdom still feeling pain in my heart. I almost have second thoughts of letting her stay with me, I can tell by her eyes she wants to stay but I know I have to let her go because I love her but its hurts so badly to say goodbye to her. I roosted on the branch to rest for a minute as I heavy sighed wrapped my wings around myself hearing the jungle sound and feeling the sun's warmth on my fur smelling the lush of tropical flowers and plants growing. I will never forget this season of her touching my heart with her caring and compassion of her love freeing me from my curse. I know she will come back as she promised, I can tell by her eyes she will come and I believe it in my heart. I trace scar with my claws on my chest while I sighed for its now a forever reminder of what I had done disobeying Zotz for someone that loves my heart showing me the light. I heard the wing flapping and I turned lazily seeing my brother in law coming in and roosted beside me.

"I'm proud of you brother of what you did." He smiled. I sighed deeply.

"I never know saying goodbye to her could be very hard." I replied having lump in my throat with pain. I felt his hand on my wing.

"I know it's hard to say goodbye but she promised she will return like she says. She will come and see you and all of us." I sighed softly wanting to believe my brother words feeling my heart heavy.

"I'm going to miss her amigo." I manage to spoke softly looking out in the jungle.

"Me too." Throbb replied. "That girl really has touched our life with her caring." I heavy sighed softly as we were silence hearing more jungle noise.

"Um do you want to hunt some small lizards before we head back to our kingdom?" Throbb asked breaking the silence and I felt my belly growling a little thinking the lizard sounds good to eat.

"Uh, yeah." I replied. We flew out of our roost to begin hunting. "The first lizard that we spot is mine." I warned deadly glaring at him. Throbb chuckled.

'Same old Goth that I remember." He flew ahead. "Let's see who's spotted the first lizard before one of us catches it!" He flew fast and I couldn't help myself but smirked.

"We'll see about that brother!" I charged chasing him to spot the lizard before he does. What weird was I have never felt this more alive before as if I was finally awake from my deep sleep, I sighed deeply letting air go to my strong lungs smiling to myself. _Thank you Ashley. Thank you. _I thought as I continue chasing him to get ahead of him before he spots the lizard before I do.

_**Ashley's POV**_

When the plane landed on the airport we thanked Tina for giving us a ride from south taking us north and Marina realized we're at the Mainland Shade, her and I we're at trying to find his colony. We decided to go to the new tree haven that we found since spring is going the come in the next month and want to prepare the new tree haven for this summer for the females and newborns. King Boreal and Athena decided to have their owls to help us remodel the tree haven for their repay of burning the old tree haven and the honor of my help saving the owls. By the time we reach there we worked hard making the hollow tree turning into a nursery roost as Sam and Jacques helped as well.

"Alright that's very good and no no! Mend the right way the right way. Good good." Sam instructed helping the bats with making their roost. Jacques and I took some dead leaves and branches out of the hollow to make it clean while Shade and Cassiel were working the new echo chamber down below. Jacques and I manage to get the leaves out of the haven as I panted seeing the sun still shining and the owls mending the outside.

"I didn't know working on the hollow could be that hard. Woo." I panted. Jacques laughed.

"You're telling me sis. Most bats want their tree hollow to be perfect for the mothers with newborns." He replied panting. We went back inside and continue grabbing more dead leaves and twigs while more bats hollow more.

"I think that the last dead leave and twig." I spoke hopefully seeing none of them and we throw them out of the tree haven. I dust my hands off as Jacques sighed.

"I better go check on Sam see if he doing alright." He flew leaving me alone while I sighed softly. Then I saw Chinook taking a little break roosting and I waved getting him attention. He flew down and landed while I smiled.

"How's the hollow going?" I asked. He smiled.

"It's going well and we're lucky it took us minutes instead all day." He replied and then he sighed sadly. "My father would be pleased seeing this new tree haven." I sighed softly placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your parents but there in better place now." I reassured smiling as he smiled back.

"Yeah there are." He touches my hand where it is sighing more. "Beside Ariel and Cassiel decided to adopt me as their son before we got here." I beamed as he smiled more.

"That's great! What Shade thinks of this?" I asked. He shrugs.

"I don't know. He was shocked of having me as stepbrother but I think he's happy having another brother despite that I always called him runt." I laughed and hug him.

"I think you and Shade will be best brothers." We then heard someone yelp and we turned seeing Sam got stuck halfway the hole seeing his head with his arms out.

"Um can someone help me get in? I'm stuck." He twists and turns. "I have been gaining much weight for past months and I lost a little down south." Jacques and the other bats came over to help him while he shook his head.

"That's what you get eating much of nuts and popcorn." Sam rolled his eyes as if he heard it many times.

"Yeah yeah shut it. Now get me out of here." Chinook and I laughed and watched them pull him in while he yelp in pain as some bats flew out to push him in.

"Ow ow ow! Easy! Easy!" Sam squeaked as they tried to pull him in. They manage to get him in and he fling in and crashed on Jacques making both of them fall on the ground.

"Get off of me! You're crushing my wings!" Jacques cried and Sam quickly got up.

"Sorry friend and thanks for you and rest getting me in." He helps him up and dusts him off but Jacques slaps his hand away. "You need to make that hole a little bigger in case some newborns are little bigger." He suggested while some bats nodded a little. I laughed shook my head and looked around up the tree haven.

"Hey, have you seen Marina?" I asked. Chinook shook his head.

"I think she went out hunting taking a break." He heavy sighed. "Right after she refused to be my mate." My eyes lit up as he spoke the last words.

"What did you say?" I asked softly. He turned to me.

"She wants Shade as her mate. She finally decided and Shade doesn't know.'" I grin and squeal a little.

"I knew it! I knew it! Oh I'm so happy for her…" I stop myself seeing Chinook look depressed.

"Oh, um, I mean, sorry that she didn't choose you." I pat his back and he nodded smiling a little.

"It's all good and I think Shade deserve to have her. They know each other more than I do and." He turned and saw Breeze smiling flirty as he winked.

"Besides, I already found my admirer loving telling my stories and my charm looks." He ruff his hair a little and wink more making Breeze giggled. I rolled my eyes but smiled patting his shoulder more.

"You go get her tiger." He flew over to her while I shook my head smiling still. I decided to go to the echo chamber to see how things going down there. I walked a little feeling joyful for Marina and Shade as mates and I cannot wait to see the looks on Shade face when she tells him. I manage to make my way seeing a big hole leading down to echo chamber. I carefully tried to climb down while my heart was pounding.

"Okay easy Ashley, Easy." I whisper myself carefully tried to climb down. Then suddenly my foot slipped and I slide down fast while I scream and then laughing feeling my hair flying everywhere having fun raising my arms out like a roller coaster. Then a second later I landed my stomach on the ground laughing.

"Ashley?" I looked up seeing Shade and Cassiel looked considered while I smiled giggling.

"That was awesome! You should make that as a slide coming down here." Shade helped me up as I dust myself off. Cassiel laughed shook his head.

"I'm afraid that won't be available since we fly a lot or else it will be good idea." I laughed a little and looked around the echo chamber.

"Wow, you guys did a really good job with this place." I spun around more seeing almost all polished of blue green mix as I remember from the other tree haven but then fall on my butt letting out squeak having it echo a little making Shade laughed.

"Yeah we did but it needs a little more polish for the echoes to bounce back." He spoke helping me get up.

"Have you seen Marina?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I heard she went out hunting. " I replied. He sighed.

"Let stretch your wings out and take a little break from work if your dad is alright with it." Cassiel smiled while nodded.

"Be my guest." He replied as Shade and I smiled. Shade took my hands with his feet and we soared through the cave until we reach the new tree haven and out in the sky. We begin searching through the woods for Marina until we came up the longhouse that Shade and I slept two months ago when we were separate in the storm.

"Just like old times." I smiled. He sighed looking down smiling back.

"Yeah good old times." He replied remembering our last adventure. We flew in the long house and everything was way it was since last time as if it was never touched. I looked around and then I spotted Marina roosting on the rope.

"Hey Marina!" I called as she turned and saw us coming in smiling

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" She asked while Shade still flaps his wings.

"We're coming to see what you're doing." I replied and then all of us landed on the ground for Shade to take a break of holding me.

"I was just looking at my longhouse. Man, it's been a while since I came to your colony. Memories." She sighed remembering.

"Well now you're going to live her with Shade colony while summer time and won't feel lonely anymore." I encourage and she smiled.

"I guess I have to share my territory for now on." She chuckled and I laugh a little and then the turns to Shade. "You know everyone is choosing mates now." She spoke while I tried to hide my smile knowing where this is going.

"Yes I know that." Shade replied through his glittered teeth. Marina smiled and walked up to him.

'You know there something I really want since I came to your colony don't you?" She asked and Shade didn't say words letting her continue. "I mean, I'm the brightwing not a silverwing and a little older than you but not that old." She explained seeing her intently as I tried to hold my smile.

"It's not the same for you yet but for me, I have to have a home. Your mom has been very good to me since I came to your colony making me realize I want to start a family on my own. You understand right?" She asked. Shade turned his head away.

"Yes." He answered softly. I know he's thinking Chinook is her mate seeing Marina taking a deep breath.

"So Shade, will you be my mate?" She asked smiling making Shade turned fast having his eyes huge.

"Mmme? But what about Chino…"

"He already asks me that but I refused. I listen to my heart and I want you as my mate. I love you Shade. I have always loved you. You're the only bat that sees me another person than my band and also you took me to your colony and they accept me while I have my band. You are my hero Shade and I want you to be my mate. Can you accept it?" She asked with hint of hope. Shade breathed and without a warning he rushed to her crashed to her and kisses her passionately while she wrapped her wings around him kissing him back. I smiled thinking this is so romantic seeing Shade broke their kiss.

"Yes, yes I will be your mate. You don't know how long I wanted to ask you as my mate oh thank Nocturna!" He gasps and he kisses her more making her giggled in his kisses. They broke their kisses and turned to me.

"Ashley, she chosen me as her mate!" He exclaimed happily as I grin more.

"I know Shade and I'm so happy for you two!" I squeaked and rushed to them and we did a group hug laughing joyfully.

"I thought I might find three of you here." We turned and saw Ariel landed on the ground smiling. We broke our embrace as she landed.

"Mom, Marina is going to be my mate!" He almost shouted happily. Ariel laughed.

"I know; she already told me."

"You told her and Ashley?" He asked looking at Marina.

"Well actually Chinook told me that." I smile a little while Marina laughed.

"Well isn't obvious, who would put up with you?" She shrugs her shoulder as him and I nodded a little.

"I'm sure you two will be very…competitive." Ariel spoke with a smile. "And happy too." Shade smiled while holding Marina close to him and she looked at him loving.

"Yes yes we will." He spoke softly nuzzling her a little.

"Your father says the echo chamber is almost finished and I've been talking to the elders and they decided to have you be the honor to tell our most recent story." Shade eyes lit up.

"Me?" He asked. She nodded.

"It's what Frieda has wanted. It's your story." She turned to me. "And you can help if you want." I shook my head smiling.

"That's alright. Shade should do it. It's his honor and I have done enough fulfilling the prophecy." I replied. She nodded.

"Suite yourself." She turned to Shade.

"I will be honor to speak my story." Shade smiled while Ariel beamed.

"Alright remember we're going to start at evening." Shade nodded and she flew away leaving us alone.

"You should stay and listen to Shade talk about our adventure in the echo chamber." Marina suggested but I shook my head.

"No thanks, I think I'm away from home long enough." I answered thought about my home and family and then my necklace begin to glow. I gasp knowing its time and glance at Shade and Marina. They both nodded read my mind as they walked up to me.

"Thank you Ashley for giving us freedom of choice." Shade spoke softly as all of us did group hug.

"You're welcome Shade, and thank both of you for being an amazing friend and be there for me." I smiled as we hug for last time. We let go of our embrace and I breathed walking away a little clinging on my amulet.

"Don't forget to come to our wedding!" Marina called. I smiled.

"Are you kidding me, no way!" I replied smiling. I'll see you guys later! Bye!" I felt the wind picking me up shutting my eyes tightly clinging my amulet more. Then suddenly I landed on something soft and my eyes snapped opened realizing I was in my bedroom with my regular clothing. I looked at my watch and realized it was the same time I left. I sighed softly lying down on my bed thinking of what a crazy adventure I had saving the sun and gaining bats freedom. I heavy sighed as Goth came to me feeling my heart heavy and I grab the silverwing book and flip through the page until I found his appearance in the lab. I read it though couple of times imaging him trying to be free. I sighed deeply closing the book feeling my tears coming.

"Please never forget me Goth. I will come back for you, I promise I will." I spoke softly as I hug the book close to my chest while laying down sighing having one tear drops my cheek. "You will forever be in my heart. Always." I close my eyes heavy sighed thinking of an amazing adventure I had with my friends for couple minutes until my stomach growled for food. I chucked softly placing my hand on my stomach. _I wonder what's mom making for dinner." _I thought placing the book and my amulet on my bed and make my way out of the room. Before I left I saw my amulet glowed bright on the book as I smiled watching it faded slowly.

"You're welcome Nocturna." I spoke softly and then I close my door making my way.

_**Author's Note: THE END! I hope everyone enjoys my story and if you didn't DON'T REVIEW IT! I want to thank everyone who favored and follow this story and mostly I want to thank Grapjucie101 for supporting me and encouraging me to keep writing this wonderful story. Now up next is finishing Thumbelina crossover and soon in early winter or late fall I'll make a new story for Silverwing having Ashley on new adventure. I don't own my silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy my last chapter and see ya!**_


End file.
